Prémonition
by chrisanimefan
Summary: Couples : Harry X Ron Lucius X Remus Sirius X Severus Résumé : Pendant le cours de divination, un élève a une révélation prémonition par luimême, le professeur, ou un camarade qui va avoir de grandes conséquences sur sa vie. Slah
1. Prémonition proloque

Prémonition

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefanyahoo.fr)

Titre : Prémonition

Défi de novembre 2003 sur la ML HP Yaoi : "Pendant le cours de divination, un élève a une révélation/ prémonition (par lui-même, le professeur, ou un camarade) qui va avoir de grandes conséquences sur sa vie."

Série : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je ne suis pas l'auteur, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages ni pécunier quand bien même je le regrette fortement.

L'action se passe après les années d'école d'Harry et de ses compagnons.

Genre : Je t'en pose des questions moi ?

Couple : Ron X Harry Sirius X Severus impliqués

Dédicace: Pour Mano

Alors qu'Harry se préparait pour le mariage de sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger avec celui qui avait été son pire ennemi Draco Malefoy, il se remit à penser à sa scolarité à Pouldard.

Il se souvenait de ces jours avec bonheur.

Même si sa scolarité avait été mouvementée, elle lui avait appris plein de choses. Il s'y était aussi fait beaucoup d'amis.

Harry Potter était un beau jeune homme aux cheveux courts. Longiligne, il portait une paire discrète de lunettes ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux verts.

On pouvait apercevoir à travers les cheveux sur son front une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

C'était ce signe distinctif qui l'avait rendu célèbre.

Pour lui, cette cicatrice réveillait de mauvais souvenirs : elle était liée à la mort de ses parents. A la suite de ce tragique événement dont il n'avait aucun souvenir car il n'était qu'un bébé quand cela était arrivé, il était devenu orphelin.

Cette cicatrice lui avait valu le surnom de « celui qui avait survécu ». Mais c'était aussi grâce à elle qu'il avait pu vaincre Lord Voldemort.

Harry réajustait pour l'énième fois son nœud de papillon sur son costume, signe de sa nervosité grandissante.

En effet, il était l'un des témoins de sa meilleure amie Hermione. Il avait donc très peur de commettre des gaffes, domaine dans lequel il était particulièrement doué.

Surtout que malgré toutes les années et son courage lors de la bataille finale, Harry avait toujours du mal à réagir vis à vis de Draco.

Ce dernier était devenu un jeune homme blond plutôt bien fait de sa personne, les jeunes filles se tournaient sur son passage, mais il était surtout son ennemi d'enfance.

En effet, lors de leur première rencontre dans le train emmenant les jeunes sorciers à Pouldard, le jeune Potter avait eu l'affront de refuser la main tendue de ce sorcier pure souche. De là, ils s'étaient cordialement détestés.

La bataille finale les avait rapprochés mais Harry avait encore du mal à réagir vis à vis de Draco.

Ce nœud était une véritable horreur !!

Il le jeta par terre d'un geste rageur. Tant pis pour le nœud ! !

Il entendit un rire derrière lui.

Il tourna la tête pour voir Ron ramasser en souriant le nœud qu'il venait de jeter.

« Laisse Harry, je vais le faire !! » proposa le roux alors qu'Harry prenait un teint rouge cerise qui ne seyait pas très bien avec son costume vert émeraude.

En quelques instants, Ron lui mit son nœud de papillon avec une dextérité impressionnante.

Il embrassa Harry sur le lobe de l'oreille et ce dernier se laissa aller à cette étreinte passionnelle.

Ron ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il accentua sa pression en mordillant l'oreille gauche.

Le roux pressa son corps contre celui de son compagnon accentuant et prolongeant le doux contact.

Il l'embrassa, ce à quoi répondit Harry avec une ferveur.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient ensemble depuis leur dernière année d'étude à Pouldard.

Harry se souvenait comme si c'était hier des circonstances pour les moins étranges du début de leur relation amoureuse.

Il était en cours de divination comme d'habitude et s'ennuyait plus que jamais en cette dernière année. Il avait hâte que le cours du professeur Sybille Trelawney cesse enfin.

Ron, à ses côtés, son meilleur ami depuis toujours était aussi agacé que lui.

Ils discutaient de temps à autre pour tromper leur ennui.

Simplement leur professeur n'était pas aussi bornée et sourde qu'on aurait pu le croire.

Elle remarqua ces deux brebis galeuses qui ne semblaient pas comprendre l'interprétation du marc de café.

Elle se dirigea passablement énervée par ce bruit de fond qui gênait les autres étudiants plus studieux.

Elle se posta devant les deux jeunes garçons.

Ron donna un coup de coude à Harry qui lui racontait une blague.

Ce dernier leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard furieux de son professeur.

« Monsieur Potter. Mon cours semble vous intéresser grandement. Nous allons donc vous écouter. Veuillez me suivre ! » ordonna la femme d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire.

Harry poussa un soupir.

Il se leva et suivit son professeur alors que Ron lui murmurait bonne chance à l'oreille.

Trelawney le fit asseoir sur une chaise en bois au dossier inconfortable.

« Mes chers enfants, approchez, je vous prie. Je vous propose une démonstration qui va vous enchanter j'en suis sûre. Monsieur Potter semble avoir du mal à croire à la divination et à comprendre l'importance de ce cours » commença Sybille d'un geste théâtral. « Je vous propose donc de le plonger dans une transe hypnotique afin de lui permettre de lever le voile de son avenir quelques instants. »

Les élèves se massèrent comme des mouches curieuses autour de la table ronde sur lequel Trelawney posa cérémonieusement un napperon en dentelle.

Elle prit sa boule de cristal qui avait une couleur légèrement bleutée.

Elle amena ensuite un brûle-parfum.

« Brulus ! » dit-elle en agitant sa baguette.

Un feu entoura soudain le brûle-parfum.

Harry sentait grandir son angoisse.

Pourquoi était-ce lui qu'on avait encore choisi ??

Harry en avait marre !

C'était toujours lui la cible des professeurs !

Des inconnus l'abordaient dans la rue pour examiner sa cicatrice et s'exclamer !

Oui toute cette célébré l'irritait profondément !!

Parfois Harry détestait cette cicatrice qui l'avait rendu célèbre.

Sans elle, il serait parfois bien plus tranquille !!

Ron sentait l'inquiétude d'Harry.

Ces sourcils froncés montraient son anxiété.

Ron encouragea mentalement son ami.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'être à sa place et comprenait son appréhension.

Contrairement à ce que croyait les Serpentards, Harry détestait être le centre de l'attention.

Cette situation ne pouvait donc que le gêner.

Le jeune Potter se demandait comment son professeur allait le punir.

La fumée qui se dégageait était quasi hypnotique.

Harry entendait son professeur prononcer des paroles incohérentes pour lui.

Il espérait que cette vieille folle savait ce qu'elle faisait car la fumée l'empêchait plus de respirer qu'autre chose.

Il avait les yeux qui picotaient mais surtout la tête qui lui tournait.

Il sentit que ses yeux devenaient lourds et la mélopée de son professeur l'étourdissait de plus en plus.

Il avait un mal fou à se concentrer.

D'ailleurs il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir.

Il se sentit alors soudain flotter.

C'était une impression fort étrange.

Il se sentait léger.

Son corps n'était plus une entrave.

Il n'était qu'un esprit.

Il se sentait merveilleusement bien et n'était pas inquiet.

Il entendit alors la voix de Sybille Trelawney.

Il avait envie de l'ignorer pour continuer à explorer ce monde nouveau pour lui.

Mais la voix était plus forte que sa volonté.

Tous les élèves constatèrent qu'Harry semblait plongé dans une profonde transe.

Ron était plus qu'inquiet pour son ami.

Il faudrait qu'il parle de tout ceci à Hermione.

Elle saurait sûrement quels étaient les effets secondaires et le pourquoi de tout ça.

Soudain, il se mit à regretter fortement de ne pas avoir été plus attentif en cours !!

Harry vit que Ron s'inquiétait pour lui, il lui parla : « Ron ! Ron !! Je suis là !! Tout va bien !! Tu devrais tester, tu sais ! Je me sens sans soucis » le rassura le jeune garçon à la cicatrice.

Mais Ron l'ignora.

Quelque peu agacé, il se mit à répéter ses paroles plus fort : « Hey Ron !! Réponds au moins quand je te parle !! »

Ron ne réagissait pas.

Harry finit par conclure qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Il essaya alors de le toucher mais il passa à travers le corps de son ami.

C'était une étrange expérience que celle de rentrer dans le corps d'une personne.

Il se mit à voir le fonctionnement du corps humain de l'intérieur.

Il sentait palpiter les organes comme le cœur et le sang affluer et refluer.

Cela devait aussi être comme cela à l'intérieur de son corps.

La voix de son professeur des arts divinatoires le rappela.

Il sentit qu'on lui commandait quelque chose et qu'il ne pouvait désobéir.

Trelawney savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Ses élèves étaient bouche bées et impressionnés devant son savoir ce qui était normal après tout, elle était elle-même très fière d'elle !!

Harry avait les yeux révulsés et réagissait très bien à ces incantations hypnotiques.

« Harry, m'entends-tu ?? » demanda la femme un peu bouffie.

« Oui, professeur » répondit l'adolescent avec un respect qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

Trelawney était très contente d'elle, elle avait perfectionné sa technique, rendant le sujet sous son contrôle.

Ceux-ci le sentaient inconsciemment et se montraient fort prévenants et polis avec elle ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Surtout venant de la part de ce jeune insolent de Potter qui ne savait que dormir et bavarder pendant ses cours !!

Quant à Harry, il rongeait son frein du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Harry, nous allons explorer ton futur ensemble » déclara Sybille très fière d'elle.

Harry grommela et maudit son professeur mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

Sybille reprit son étrange mélopée.

La boule de cristal émit une lueur violacée qui pulsait comme si elle était vivante.

Tous les élèves intrigués

Ils se sentaient envahi d'un respect nouveau envers leur professeur.

Ils étaient impressionnés par sa maîtrise du monde des esprits et sa capacité à plonger une personne en transe pour deviner son futur.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, leur professeur s'était bien sûr abstenu de leur dire, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais tenté cette expérience elle-même.

Ce qu'elle en savait, c'était sa grand-mère, Oracle, qui le lui avait appris.

Elle l'avait déjà vu faire mais elle ne s'était jamais risquée à le faire.

Sa grand-mère était bien plus douée qu'elle, elle l'avait toujours su.

Mais elle rêvait depuis tellement longtemps de l'égaler.

Elle avait donc décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Elle espérait être la hauteur et pouvoir ramener l'âme d'Harry dans son corps.

Si elle échouait, il deviendrait à terme un fantôme sans vie…

Il ne fallait pas y penser !!

Cela ne pouvait qu'être source d'ennuis !!

La boule de cristal se mit à luire et à pulser.

Les élèves étaient comme captivés, à la limite hypnotisés par la boule et ses lumières.

« Harry, nous allons ouvrir les portes de ton futur… Tu vas pénétrer dans les limbes de ton avenir, y voir des choses qui seront, entrevoir des possibilités… C'est un grand honneur qui t'es fait... »

Sybille se sentait investie d'un grand pouvoir.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle sentait le pouvoir traverser son corps en commençant par le bout des doigts.

La sensation était euphorique.

Elle se sentait grisée, prête à affronter la mort en étant sûre de la vaincre.

Elle continua son chant alors que les élèves comme Harry étaient envoûtés.

Soudain, Trelawney cria « Exportalitus !! » en mettant ses mains en avant.

Le jeune Potter se sentit aspiré comme dans un tunnel.

Il vit défiler des images.

La rencontre de ses parents : James Potter et Lily Evans.

Leur mariage heureux en compagnie de leurs amis très chers : Peter, Remus et Sirius.

Sa mère dont le ventre enflé annonçait sa naissance prochaine.

Son père assistait à l'accouchement.

Il assista à sa naissance et vit le sourire de ses parents.

Il fut emporté dans une nouvelle vague tourbillonnante alors qu'il aurait aimé en voir plus.

Harry désirait plus que tout au monde en savoir plus sur qui étaient ses parents, ils ne connaissait d'eux que ce qu'on en avait bien voulu lui dire.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit sur son côté gauche alors que le tourbillon s'arrêtait.

Là où il se trouvait, il y avait plein d'étoiles. C'était très beau mais froid et désert.

Il entendit un rire derrière la porte.

Il décida de regarder de plus près ce qui se passait.

Il se vit lui-même quelque peu plus grand en tenue de cérémonie.

Le professeur Albus Dumbledore lui tendait un diplôme cacheté.

Les élèves se mirent à applaudir.

Il vit son parrain, Sirius, et à ses côtés, Remus qui étaient visiblement ravis pour lui.

Il se sentit à nouveau aspiré par un vent mystérieux qui le transportait ailleurs.

D'après ce que lui avait dit le professeur Trelawney, il s'agissait de son avenir.

Cependant, il se souvenait qu'Hermione avait dit qu'en fait, la prédiction de l'avenir n'était jamais sûre. En effet, la distorsion temporelle – Harry n'avait pas compris grand chose aux explications savantes de sa meilleure amie – ne montrait qu'une éventuelle possibilité parmi tant d'autres.

Bien sûr, il lui avait demandé alors pourquoi les gens se faisaient prédire l'avenir et comment les voyants arrivaient à prédire des choses si exactes.

Hermione Granger lui avait alors appris qu'en général, les probabilités montrées étaient celles qui avaient le plus de chances de se produire…

Il avait des questions à lui poser.

Est-ce que cela voudrait dire qu'il aurait son diplôme ? Et que faisaient Remus et Sirius à Pouldard en plein jour à la vue de tous ??

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir outre mesure sur la question car il voyait défiler à nouveau des images devant lui.

Il se revit quelques années auparavant seul sur le bord du quai 9 ¾.

Il se vit faire la connaissance de Ron et d'Hermione.

Quelques instants après que le train eut démarré, il vit Draco Malefoy entouré de ses deux acolytes pénétrer dans leur wagon.

Harry refusa alors sa proposition d'amitié.

Il arriva alors au château de Pouldard qui s'élançait magnifique sur un rocher.

L'intérieur lui semblait si vaste et luxueux.

Il se vit guider par le professeur McGonagall à l'intérieur des pièces.

Enfin, on lui mettait le choixpeau magique afin de savoir à quelle maison il appartiendrait dorénavant.

Il sentit le regard brûlant de celui qui serait son professeur détesté : Severus Snape.

Alors que les yeux noirs et durs de son professeur le transperçaient à tel point qu'Harry se demandait s'il arrivait à lire en lui, une nouvelle porte apparut devant lui.

Il la franchit.

Pendant ce temps, les élèves étaient absorbés par la boule de cristal.

Ils ne voyaient rien de ce que vivait leur camarade de classe mais ils étaient cependant captivés par les lumières et le pouvoir qui semblaient les envahir aussi.

Ron se trouvait dans un cas légèrement différent.

Il assista au passé d'Harry et à sa future remise de diplôme complètement ébahi.

Il ne savait pas qu'il était le seul à avoir ces visions.

Harry franchissait une nouvelle fois l'une des portes temporelles, cependant, il sentait son inquiétude croître. Qu'allait-on lui montrer ??

Il se retrouva en plein combat devant Pouldard.

Il était en l'air sur son dernier balai, à sa droite, il y avait Draco Malefoy. Les deux garçons poursuivaient une femme à la crinière de feu sur son balai.

Ils devaient faire preuve d'agilité car elle était très forte, elle volait à toute vitesse tout en lançant des sorts qu'ils esquivaient.

Il fit un mouvement sur la droite pour esquiver le dernier « Crucio ! » que son ennemie lançait.

Alors qu'il suivait le duel aérien, il vit l'image se brouiller devant ses yeux.

Pantelant de rage, il aurait aimé savoir ce qui se passait ensuite !!, il assistait à la suite du duel mais quelque temps après.

Il faisait face à Voldemort alors que Severus Snape et Lucius Malefoy l'aidaient en maintenant un champ de protection.

Harry fut très surpris de cette vision.

Ainsi, il aurait à affronter son pire ennemi !!

Et ses pires ennemis d'aujourd'hui seraient des plus fidèles alliés !!

Comme le destin était étrange !!

Il se demandait où étaient ses amis.

Il plana alors sur le champ de bataille au moment même où il formulait cette pensée.

Il vit Remus guider des loups-garous pour affronter des orcs.

Sirius luttait contre Peter ; Ron, Neville et Hermione se débattaient contre des monstres étrangement velus.

De partout raisonnait des cris, les sorts fusaient.

De nouveau la vision se brouilla.

Il se vit à nouveau en train de lancer un sort contre son ennemi de concert avec le professeur Snape. Malefoy était à terre inconscient à ce qui lui semblait.

Il vit une explosion, son souffle chaud se projeta sur son visage alors même qu'il était une ombre.

Il vit Ron et Sirius se précipiter vers lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son ami l'enlaçait tandis que son parrain le soignait.

Alors que son ami prenait le relais, il vit Sirius aider Lucius et Severus qui avaient été ses deux pires ennemis.

Il fut soudain englouti par le néant et ne pu assister à la suite de cette scène alors même qu'il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus.

Harry se sentait très frustré.

Il aurait voulu savoir ce qui allait se passer, pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés là…

Il rêvait de connaître tous les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire…

Il se retrouva dans la galerie du début.

Le professeur Trelawney sentait que la fatigue la gagnait.

Elle allait devoir rappeler l'âme d'Harry.

Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Quelques élèves s'étaient évanouis.

Inconsciemment, elle avait puisé dans leurs forces pour alimenter son pouvoir.

Elle se mordit les lèvres.

Elle se rendait compte qu'elle était allée trop loin, tout ça pour impressionner ses élèves et montrer au jeune Potter de quel bois elle se chauffait.

Les conséquences ne seraient pas anodines.

Elle espérait pouvoir faire revenir Harry dans son corps.

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes que tout ceci avait commencé mais cela lui paraissait des heures.

Son énergie vitale diminuait à vue d'œil.

Elle commença à crier : « Réintégrationnus !! » en ramenant ses mains vers elle.

Ron venait de vivre lui aussi la scène de ce combat mouvementé.

Alors qu'il se posait des questions à ce sujet, il s'évanouit de fatigue.

Harry entendit une voix l'appeler mais il l'ignora.

Il voulait en savoir plus.

Il revécu sa troisième année.

Avec ses deux amis, Ron et Hermione, ils parlaient à un homme qui se révèlerait être leur futur professeur : Remus Lupin.

Ils apprirent ensuite qu'il était un loup-garou.

Un prisonnier s'était échappé d'Azkaban et menaçait ses jours : Sirius Black.

Il avait tué ses parents alors qu'il était le meilleur ami de James.

Puis, il vit la fin du combat et apprit que Sirius ne lui avait jamais voulu de mal et qu'il était son parain.

Sybille sentait la sueur qui perlait le long de son front.

Elle angoissait tellement qu'elle suait à grosses gouttes.

Des tâches humides commençaient à apparaître sur sa chemise au creux des aisselles.

La tête lui tournait, si elle ne ramenait pas Harry maintenant, elle ne pourrait pas contenir le pouvoir qui était en elle.

« Réintégrationnus !! » cria t-elle une nouvelle fois en multipliant les gestes de rappel.

Dans un autre monde, Harry sentait qu'on l'appelait.

Mais il voulait savoir, la curiosité, plus forte que cet appel lui fit franchir la nouvelle porte qui se dressait devant lui.

Il était devant un homme au regard sévère avec des lunettes.

Ce dernier lui posait des questions.

Puis une femme plutôt âgée lui demanda de se battre contre elle.

Il vit leur combat.

Elle était bien plus redoutable qu'elle en avait l'air.

Elle esquivait toutes ses attaques avec une souplesse et une dextérité qui faisait mentir les rides de son front.

Il avait du mal à maintenir le rythme.

Puis à la fin de son combat, on le mena dans une autre pièce pour rencontrer des personnes.

Une jeune femme essaya de pénétrer ses pensées par télépathie et de le forcer à obéir.

Ces gens là essayaient-ils de l'achever ?

Avant qu'il ait la réponse à la question, l'image se brouilla de nouveau devant lui.

D'un geste rageur, il voulut donner un coup de poing dans le mur mais cela n'eut aucun effet.

Que diable signifiait tout cela ?

Pourquoi ses visions étaient tellement parcellées ???

Que voulait dire tout cela ??

Il l'ignorait.

L'image se reconstitua.

Il vit sortir en titubant du bâtiment où il venait de passer ses épreuves.

Ron, quelque peu plus âgé, se précipitait vers lui.

Son inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

Il se vit lui-même s'écrouler dans ses bras alors que Ron le recueillait de justesse amortissant ainsi sa chute.

Et soudain, à sa grande surprise, son meilleur ami l'embrassa avec passion sur la bouche.

Harry se vit plus âgé lui répondre avec un enthousiasme non feint.

Que signifiait tout cela ?

Lui et Ron ?

Il pourrait pourtant jurer que s'il voyait Ron avec quelqu'un, c'était bien Hermione !!

Et puis lui !!

Il n'était pas homosexuel !!

Hors de question !!

Il n'y avait que Cho dans sa vie !!

Alors que les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, l'image se brouilla de nouveau et il se mit à flotter.

« Réintégrationnus !! Réintégrationnus !! Réintégrationnus !! Réintégrationnus !! » criait sans cesse Sybille. Cela n'avait l'air d'avoir aucun effet.

Elle devait faire quelque chose mais quoi ???

Ses pouvoirs ne semblaient pas avoir la force de ramener le jeune Potter dans ce monde.

Elle avait encore échoué !!

Que pouvait-elle faire ??

Elle se décida à contrecoeur à demander de l'aider.

Elle n'avait pas le choix, seule, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Il valait mieux demander de l'aide maintenant.

Plutôt ils agiraient, mieux cela serait pour le jeune Potter.

« Jennifer !! Cours chercher Albus Dumbledore et ramène-le ici aussi vite que possible !! Dis-lui que c'est une question de vie ou de mort !! » ordonna Trelawney d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

La jeune Serpentard s'empressa de lui obéir.

Elle courut accomplir sa mission.

Sybille décida de tenter une autre approche.

L'âme de Potter était aussi peu obéissante que son propriétaire.

Il fallait lui montrer qu'il y avait un intérêt à revenir.

Elle se concentra sur des souvenirs joyeux, peut-être que cela marcherait.

Elle l'espérait de tout cœur.

Si cela échouait… Albus serait très certainement quoi faire.

Il était bien plus sage qu'elle pourtant elle redoutait les conséquences de ses actes.

Elle comprenait à quel point elle s'était montrée imprudente et prétentieuse.

Elle se concentra à nouveau, il ne fallait surtout pas perdre de vue l'âme de Potter sinon cela en était fini de lui.

Jennifer était arrivée au bureau du directeur, intimidée, elle hésita à frapper à la porte mais sa mission était trop importante pour ce genre de considération.

Le professeur Trelawney s'était montré très ferme.

Elle se décida à frapper.

Albus l'écouta patiemment en lui posant de temps à autre des questions.

Il se leva ensuite pour suivre cet élève le front barré d'un pli de soucis et quelques rides en plus.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle de classe des arts divinatoires.

Arrivés là, le professeur Dumbledore saisit la situation en un seul regard.

Quelques élèves étaient évanouis autour du centre de la classe.

Les autres dodelinaient de la tête et semblaient à moitié groggy et hébétés.

Harry était assis sur une chaise en face de son professeur.

Son regard vide fixait droit devant lui comme s'il n'était pas là.

On aurait dit que le jeune garçon était devenue une poupée de chair et de sang vidée de toute vie.

Quant au professeur Sybille Trelawney, elle était entièrement concentrée sur sa boule et continuait à surveiller l'âme du jeune Potter. Son visage ruisselait de grosses gouttes de sueur témoignant de ses efforts qui avaient été vains jusqu'à présent.

Dans sa robe bleue étoilée, le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha afin de prêter main forte à sa collègue et essayer de résoudre l'épineuse situation.

Ils devaient ramener l'âme d'Harry dans son corps le plus rapidement possible sinon, elle risquait d'errer à jamais dans le monde des esprits…

Il deviendrait un fantôme.

Cela ne devait pas arriver surtout par mégarde ! !

Albus joignit ses efforts à celui de son professeur.

Harry se vit gagner la coupe. Il avait encore grandit.

La vision fut très fugitive et il fut propulsé vers une nouvelle porte.

Il atterrit dans une pièce.

La scène qu'il vit alors le surpris grandement.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce confortable. Il était assis avec quelques années de plus. A ses côtés se trouvait Ron Weasley, leurs doigts étaient mêlés.

Ils discutaient avec animation avec la personne assise en face d'eux.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Harry de voir que la personne avec qui ils discutaient n'était autre que le professeur Snape.

Il ne saisissait pas l'essence de la conversation mais son moi futur lui semblait tenter de convaincre son professeur des potions de faire quelque chose ou de se ranger à son opinion.

Pour quelle raison faisait-il ça ?

Alors même que le jeune Potter avait du mal à s'imaginer à avoir un jour une conversation autre qu'inamicale avec Snape, un nouveau personnage fit son apparition dans cette scène.

Harry ouvrit grande la bouche de protestation quand il reconnut son parrain apportant des gâteaux sur un plateau.

Il essayait de crier mais cela ne semblait pas avoir la moindre efficacité sur lui.

Sirius déposa le plateau sur la table pour le plus grand plaisir de Ron.

Son jeune ami commença à se goinfrer de pâtisseries tandis qu'il regardait son parrain.

Ce dernier lui sourit comme pour l'encourager.

Sirius s'assit à côté de Snape à son grand étonnement.

Le plus étrange était que cela n'avait pas l'air de choquer son moi plus âgé.

Il remarqua alors que son professeur prenait la main de son parrain pour la serrer dans la sienne.

Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? ?

La vision commença à se brouiller.

Harry hurla de rage et de fureur.

Il voulait en savoir plus.

Que signifiait cette scène ? ?

Que faisait Sirius avec Snape ? Pourquoi se tenaient-ils la main ? Pourquoi demandait-il conseil à son professeur des potions honni ? ?

Il se sentit à nouveau aspiré sans aucun moyen de lutter contre ce qu'on lui ordonnait de faire.

Il avait envie d'en savoir plus.

Il voulait savoir ce que tout cela signifiait.

Alors qu'il nageait dans un environnement trouble, les éléments autour de lui montrèrent le visage de Ron.

Son ami lui souriait, le tenait dans ses bras dans une attitude protectrice et aimante bien évidente.

Le pire c'est qu'il lui rendait la pareille.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se pencher outre mesure sur la question car il se remit à flotter à toute vitesse.

Pendant ce temps, Albus et Sybille travaillaient de concert pour ramener l'âme d'Harry dans son corps. L'âme d'Harry plana au-dessus d'eux, il vit les deux professeurs travailler de concert.

Il comprit ce qu'il se passait : ils tentaient de le ramener dans son corps.

Ils crièrent tous les deux ensemble « Réintégrationnus !! ».

Harry se sentit aspiré à l'intérieur de son corps. Quelques instants plus tard, il se mit à reprendre conscience un instant pour s'évanouir dans un gémissement quelques instants plus tard à cause de la fatigue occasionnée.

Le professeur Trelawney poussa un soupir de soulagement non feint.

« Professeur Trelawney, vous viendrez me voir ce soir après les cours. Il faut que nous discutions de cet incident » déclara Albus Dumbledore d'une voix glaciale.

« Bien… Albus » ne put qu'approuver Sybille.

« La classe est suspendue » déclara le directeur de Pouldard. « Nous allons emmener Harry à l'infirmerie pour plus de sûreté. »

Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard couché dans le lit de l'infirmerie.

Ron et Hermione se trouvaient à ses côtés quelques peu inquiets.

Il leur sourit pour les rassurer.

« Alors Harry, tu te sens mieux ? ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Dis-moi ce que t'as vu ! ! Je veux tout savoir » le pressa Ron.

Ce dernier était troublé par ce qu'il avait vu ou cru voir. Il voulait en avoir la confirmation par Harry qui avait été le témoin de ces évènements.

Avait-il vu ce qu'il avait vu ? ?

Harry et lui seraient ensemble et ils avaient l'air heureux.

Le jeune Weasley se posait des questions.

Il avait du mal à envisager cette possibilité tellement elle lui paraissait… aberrante.

Voire même absurde.

Ce n'était pas tellement l'homosexualité qui lui faisait peur.

Il savait que Bill avait un copain ; il soupçonnait ses frères Fred et Georges qu'il trouvait parfois louche.

Mais lui et Harry ? ?

C'était impossible ! !

Harry se sentait aussi gêné que Ron même si les raisons différaient.

Tout ce qu'il avait vu, c'était son avenir ? ?

De plus, il refusait de perturber Ron à cause de leur éventuel futur liaison.

Il sentait comme un grand poids sur son cœur.

Il était investit d'une mission dangereuse.

Il affronterait Voldemort.

Son futur lui apparaissait sous un jour nouveau mais tout aussi inquiétant.

Il aurait préféré à la limite ne rien savoir de tout cela.

Il se mit à appréhender de ce que serait son lendemain.

Et si cela ne se réalisait pas comme il l'avait vu ?

Harry posa sa main sur sa tête comme pour essayer de se protéger du monde extérieur.

Hermione devina la sourde angoisse de son ami. Ses traits étaient pétrifiés de peur.

Il tremblait de tous ses membres et ne savait comment agir.

Ses visions avaient dû être cauchemardesques pour qu'il réagisse ainsi.

Elle connaissait suffisamment Harry pour savoir qu'il ne s'effrayait pas facilement.

Cette séance l'avait profondément marqué.

Elle posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune Potter qui leva ses yeux verts vers elle.

« Harry, nous sommes tes amis. Si tu as besoin de te confier, nous serons toujours là pour t'écouter… Je pense que tu as pour l'instant besoin de te reposer » lui proposa Hermione.

« Sirius…. » murmura le jeune adolescent à la cicatrice.

« Tu veux que nous le contactions Harry ? » suggéra Ron aussi inquiet que la brune.

« Oui… J'ai à lui parler… Il pourra me conseiller. » expliqua Harry fatigué.

« Nous y allons de ce pas ! » répondit Hermione.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, il viendra vite te voir ! ! » surenchérit Ron.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes gens se chargèrent de transmettre un message à Edwige, la chouette d'Harry, à destination de son parrain.

Ce dernier reçut très rapidement le message.

Ne pouvant pas venir officiellement à Pouldard, il transplana aux abords du château.

Arrivé là, il regarda l'endroit où il avait passé une grande partie de son enfance.

Il revécut sa rencontre avec James, son meilleur ami, presque un frère pour lui ; sa transformation en animagus pour aider Remus…

Il se changea en chien afin de rentrer dans l'école de magie.

Il espérait que Russard et Miss Teigne, sa chatte, ne le repéraient pas.

Black arriva sans encombre auprès du lit d'Harry aux alentours de minuit.

Tout Pouldard dormait à poings fermés.

Il se retransforma en humain après avoir gagné l'infirmerie.

« Harry… » commença l'homme en secouant gentiment son filleul qui dormait à poings fermés.

Ce dernier finit par s'éveiller. « Sirius… » bégaya le jeune garçon. « Tu as fait drôlement vite ! ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de te voir ! ! »

Sirius serra dans ses bras Harry et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Ron et Hermione m'ont dit que c'était urgent. Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu. Ils ne m'ont rien dit. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi es-tu à l'infirmerie ? ? Tu es blessé ? ? » fit Sirius inquiet.

« Je vais t'expliquer… » commença le jeune garçon.

Harry entreprit de se confier à son parrain, il lui raconta toutes ses visions dans le détail.

Une fois que le récit fut fini, les deux hommes se mirent à frissonner.

Sirius était blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine.

Quant à Harry, il se posait mille et une questions…

Au sujet de son avenir, de lui et de Ron, de son combat contre Voldemort… Mais aussi concernant Sirius et Snape.

Tout ceci, surtout le dernier point lui paraissait si incroyable.

Cela ne pouvait être ce qu'il adviendrait.

Il refusait de le croire.

« Je… Je me demande si c'est vrai… » commença le jeune Potter brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

« Je l'ignore Harry… D'après ce que je sais, c'est ce qu'il va très certainement arriver… Mais un événement peut tout faire basculer… »

« Est-ce que tu as déjà eu des visions ? ? » demanda Harry.

Sirius le regarda puis rougit gêné…

Il se tordit les mains anxieux…

Que répondre à son filleul ? ?

Comment prendrait-il les choses ? ?

Il n'était même pas sûr de la façon dont il les prenait lui.

Il préférait ignorer les conseils de la dernière voyante qu'il avait consulté.

« A vrai dire… Oui… Il faut que tu saches Harry, Albus Dumbledore m'a confié des missions pour l'ordre du Phénix. C'est récent… N'en parle surtout pas à tes amis, c'est confidentiel ! ! » l'avertit Black. « J'ai donc éprouvé le besoin d'en savoir plus sur ce que l'avenir… me réservait… »

Sirius fit une pause.

Il continua en prenant les mains d'Harry dans les siennes.

« Comme tu le sais Harry, je me sens coupable… Jamais je n'aurais dû laisser Peter être le gardien des secrets de tes parents. Je m'en veux énormément… Je n'arrive pas à me pardonner. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. »

Harry s'apprêtait à protester quand Sirius lui mit le doigt sur sa bouche l'enjoignant par ce geste à se taire.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est la croix qui me pèse sur les épaules. J'ai toujours voulu prouver mon innocence aux yeux du monde. Alors quand Albus m'a proposé de travailler pour lui… tu penses bien que j'ai sauté sur l'occasion… »

« Des missions ? ? Quelles sortes de missions ? ? Ce n'est pas trop dangereux au moins ? » s'angoissa quelque peu le jeune homme.

Sirius croisa ses mains fines et élégantes sous son menton se souvenant des avertissements de Dumbledore.

« Toute mission est dangereuse Harry… C'était justement l'une de mes questions pour cette diseuse de bonne aventure. Peu après mon évasion, je suis allé consulter une voyante célèbre, une sorcière aux vrais dons… pour savoir… » avoua Sirius à mi-voix.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'as-tu vu ? ? » demanda Harry intrigué.

Sirius passa la main dans ses cheveux gêné.

« Elle m'a prédit certaines choses… Des évènements que j'ai du mal à croire… D'autres qui se sont déjà passés et d'autres à venir… C'est pour ça que je pense que ce que tu as vu à... de très fortes chances de se produire. » expliqua Black en se dressant soudainement.

Il alla à la fenêtre écarter un pan de rideau.

« Elle m'avait prédit que tu me croirais ce qui est le cas. Elle avait vu aussi que je travaillerais pour Albus… Tout cela s'est réellement passé… alors que je n'y croyais pas non plus au début… Je m'attends à ce que ce qu'elle a dit d'autre se passe aussi à plus ou moins brève échéance même si j'ignore encore comment une telle chose… peut se produire… Je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à cette idée… C'est un peu comme toi et Ron… »

« Ron et moi ? Tu veux dire que nous finirons par être ensemble ? ? Pourquoi lui ? ? Pourquoi pas Cho ? ? De plus Ron a un faible pour Hermione, je ne pense pas que cela soit possible… De plus, je ne suis pas homosexuel. J'aime les femmes. » dit avec passion le jeune garçon.

« Je les aime aussi… Mais c'est avec un homme que je finirais ma vie selon ses prédictions » finit par dire au bout de quelques minutes Sirius.

Un éclair déchira le ciel à ce moment là.

Harry vit l'inquiétude dans le regard de son parrain.

Il se décida donc à lui poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps déjà.

« Avec qui seras-tu ? ? ? » demanda Harry qui craignait implicitement la réponse à cette épineuse question.

Sirius le regarda mais ne dit rien.

Que pouvait-il lui dire ? ?

Il le savait déjà ! !

Harry ouvrit la bouche pantelant et étonné.

« Tu veux dire que… toi…. Et Snape ? ? ? » reprit en bégayant le jeune garçon.

Sirius approuva de la tête très calme mais aussi très pale.

« Tu comprends Harry… Si j'étais toi, j'en parlerai à Ron… Cela te soulagerait vraiment… De mon côté, j'ai essayé d'aborder Snape… non Severus mais celui-ci refuse de me voir… J'essaye de me faire doucement à cette idée même si j'ai encore du mal… »

« Quand ? Comment ? ? ? » demanda Harry bouleversé.

« D'après elle, tout basculera bientôt, c'est comme pour toi Harry… Cette bataille à venir, la guerre finale entraînera des bouleversements multiples. Tout sera changé, plus rien n'aura de sens, ce sera le chaos. Une tempête qui nous emportera… Elle t'a prédit que ta bouée de secours serait Ron, je le crois. C'est un gentil garçon… Tu tiens à lui, n'est-ce pas Harry ? ? » s'enquit son parrain avec curiosité.

Harry le regarda surpris.

Ce qu'il éprouvait pour Ron ? ?

C'était difficile à dire.

Jusque là, il ne s'était jamais posé de questions, il avait vécu les évènements et n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre.

Il revit la vision où Ron le serrait amoureusement dans ses bras.

« Je ne sais pas… J'ai toujours pensé que c'était de l'amitié… Mais toutes ces visions me tourmentent… Je ne sais plus quoi faire ni comment agir… »

« Parle-lui, dis-lui ce que tu as vu » lui conseilla Sirius en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. « J'aimerais faire de même avec… tu sais qui » dit Sirius gêné. « Simplement cet âne bâté refuse de m'écouter… Ce n'est pas une situation facile… Je me dis que j'aurais finalement préféré ne rien savoir ».

« Je pense la même chose que toi Sirius » admit le jeune adolescent alors que l'animagus approuvait d'un hochement de tête. « Mais je suivrai tes conseils, je lui dirai tout ».

« J'espère que tu seras heureux Harry. Ne pense à rien d'autre, ignore ce que les gens penseront ou te diront. C'est en fonction de toi qu'il faut faire les choses et non en fonction des autres, ne l'oublie jamais. Maintenant dors, tu dois être fatigué. Je resterai à tes pieds et je m'en irais de bon matin sans que personne ne me remarque ».

Harry tomba d'accord avec son parrain qu'il embrassa.

Ce dernier se transforma en chien et se coucha à ses pieds.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla seul.

Sirius était parti sans le réveiller.

Il décida donc de prendre son courage à deux mains et de tout dire à Ron.

Il verrait bien comment ce dernier réagissait.

Il se demandait comment sa vie avait pu basculer en si peu de temps.

Tous ses principes venaient d'être balayés et remis en question à cause de cette expérience qui changerait profondément le sens de sa vie, il en était sûr et certain.

Harry se dégagea doucement des bras de Ron rouge.

« Il faut y aller Ron… » dit le jeune homme.

« Bien sur mon cœur… » approuva son amant.

« Tu sais à quoi je pensais ? ? »

« Non mais tu vas me le dire. » le taquina le rouquin en lui mordillant l'oreille.

« Je me rappelais comment notre relation avait commencé » avoua Harry.

Ron se mit à rire.

Sirius déboula cet instant alarmé.

« Harry ? ? Ron ? ? Vous êtes là ! ! Enfin ! ! » commença Sirius. « Je vous cherchais ».

Il fut surpris de voir les deux garçons sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ? ? » demanda le plus âgé.

« Rien du tout ! ! »

« Rien je t'assure » surenchérit Ron en pouffant.

Sirius les regarda interloqué ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait.

« Messieurs Weasley, Potter ! ! » commença une voix froide qui fit aussitôt dresser l'échine des deux hommes. « Vous êtes attendus » finit la voix froide de Severus qui venait d'entrer.

« J'avais du mal avec mon nœud de papillon, professeur ! ! » s'excusa Harry en commençant à partir.

Snape fronça les sourcils alors qu'Harry lui souriait à pleine dent.

Ron emboîta le pas de son amant.

Des deux hommes restèrent quelques instants.

« Et si on y allait Sev ? ? » demanda Sirius en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amant.

Ne prenant pas la peine d'attendre sa réponse, il lui prit la main.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'église dans lequel aurait lieu le mariage d'Hermione Granger et de Draco Malefoy.

THE END


	2. Eté Mouvementé

Prémonition

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefanyahoo.fr)

Titre : Prémonition

Défi de novembre 2003 sur la ML HP Yaoi : "Pendant le cours de divination, un élève a une révélation/ prémonition (par lui-même, le professeur, ou un camarade) qui va avoir de grandes conséquences sur sa vie."

Série : Harry Potter (livre 1-4)

Déclaration : Je ne suis pas l'auteur, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages ni pécunier quand bien même je le regrette fortement.

L'action se passe après les années d'école d'Harry et de ses compagnons.

Genre : Je t'en pose des questions moi ?

Couple : Ron X Harry / Sirius Black X Severus Snape impliqués

Dédicace: Pour Mano

Eté Mouvementé

Après qu'Harry ait avoué à Ron ce que lui avait révélé les prémonitions de Trelawney.

Le rouquin était resté pensif face à ses révélations.

« Tu penses vraiment que cela se produira ? » demanda le jeune Weasley.

« Je l'ignore Ron… » commença Harry en hésitant.

Hermione les écoutait attentivement.

« Vous voulez dire que je vais finir avec Malefoy ? » s'écria Hermione aussi étonnée que ses deux compagnons. « J'ai vraiment du mal à y croire. »

« Moi aussi » surenchérit Ron prenant un air sombre.

Harry comprit que ses deux amis étaient aussi inquiets que lui quant à leur avenir.

« La bonne nouvelle, c'est que visiblement, on aura nos diplômes de fin d'année. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour se reposer sur ses lauriers Harry ! » s'exclama Hermione en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, d'un air courroucé.

Ron se mit à rire doucement.

« C'est tout bonnement impensable ! » reprit le rouquin. Voyant qu'Harry rougissait de honte et se mordait les doigts pour leur avoir raconté tout ça, le jeune garçon s'approcha de lui.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, c'est normal de nous avoir raconté tout ça ! »

Hermione s'approcha de lui et embrassa les deux garçons.

« Ron a tout à fait raison, Harry. »

Ils rirent de concert.

« Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter plus que ça Harry » rajouta la jeune fille en souriant. « Cela arrivera si cela doit se faire… Mais il ne faut pas s'inquiéter… En plus, j'ai vraiment du mal à y croire. »

« Moi aussi Hermione, cela me semble impossible ! De plus notre chère professeur des arts divinatoires n'a jamais montré de véritables talents dans ce domaine. Si cela se trouve, tout ce qu'elle t'a montré est faux ! » rajouta le rouquin.

« Mais Ron ! Tout cela semblait tellement réel ! » s'écria Harry quelque peu furieux que ses amis ne le prennent pas au sérieux.

« Franchement Harry… » le raisonna la jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés. « Tu imagines que Draco et moi finirons ensemble ? »

« Tout à fait d'accord ! C'est impensable ! » ajouta Ron que cette idée dégoûtait autant que son amie.

« Et ce n'est pas le pire ! Tu imagines Snape avec ton… ». La jeune fille ne pu finir sa phrase tellement l'idée lui paraissait aberrante.

« Snape avec quelqu'un ! » ajouta Ron qui n'aimait pas le professeur des potions.

« D'ailleurs, comment ton parrain a t-il pris la nouvelle ? » interrogea Hermione.

« Plutôt bien, j'ai trouvé » répondit Harry en repensant aux paroles de Sirius.

« Plutôt bien ? » s'étonna Ron. « Comment peut-il …. Envisager… une relation… avec… ça ? » bégaya Ron traumatisé.

« Je ne sais pas… » avoua Harry aussi effrayé que ses amis par cette possibilité des plus curieuse.

« Nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher, il se fait tard. Nous avons cours demain » finit Hermione.

Les deux garçons approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs lits alors que Ron secouait énergiquement la tête.

« C'est franchement étrange comme vision… Elle me fait froid dans le dos »

« A moi aussi, Ron… J'ai aussi peur que toi… même plus… Et pour nous deux ? »

« Quoi nous deux ? Je reste ton meilleur ami Harry. Cela n'a rien changé entre nous. » le rassura Ron.

« Merci Ron... Bonne nuit… »

Le reste de l'année se déroula tranquillement.

Harry, Ron et Hermione réussirent leurs tests pour passer en dernière année.

Hermione termina première ce qui n'étonna personne.

Harry entretenait une correspondance avec le « Docteur Noir », alias son parrain.

Les trois amis apprenaient de temps à autre des arrestations mystérieuses de sous-fifres de Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom.

Le jeune Potter savait que son parrain faisait de son mieux pour aider Dumbledore et il était content pour lui.

Il correspondait aussi avec Remus Lupin qui donnait des cours de sorcellerie dans une école moins connue que Pouldard.

Malheureusement, il devrait passer l'été avec les Dudley.

Sirius aurait aimé le prendre avec lui mais il était toujours poursuivi par le ministère de la magie.

Heureusement, cette fois-ci, l'oncle Vernon lui avait permis d'écrire à ses amis Ron et Hermione à condition que sa chouette, Hedwige, ne voyage que de nuit.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était en vacances, mais il s'ennuyait ferme.

Il passait la plupart des journées enfermées dans sa chambre car son oncle et sa tante lui interdisait de sortir.

Il ne s'en plaignait pas.

A quoi bon ?

Il avait l'habitude avec son oncle et sa tante.

De plus, il préférais rester à l'intérieur plutôt que de subir les moqueries des amis de Dudley, de gros adolescents bouffis et stupides à son image.

Il pouvait communiquer avec ses amis et sa tante lui avait même fournis les ouvrages demandés sans trop de problèmes.

A cette allure là, il allait ressembler à Hermione.

C'était bientôt l'heure de passer à table.

Il entendait son estomac gargouiller.

« Harry ! A table » l'avertit sa tante aussi réglée qu'une horloge.

Il décida de descendre car il avait faim.

Soudain, il entendit des vociférations et des cris indignés dans le salon.

Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre pour voir ce qu'il passait.

Cela le changeait un peu de la routine quotidienne et rien que pour ça, il ne voulait pour rien au monde manquer le spectacle.

En plus, il se demandait bien ce que cela pouvait être.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit une scène plus qu'étonnante se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Vernon était rouge de fureur, il était presque à demi dressé sur la pointe des pieds pour se grandir. Tante Pétunia à ses côtés essayait de le calmer mais cela n'avait aucun effet.

Pendant ce temps là, leur fils, Dudley s'empiffrait en cachette de crème chantilly ignorant délibérément le régime strict auquel le soumettait sa mère.

Harry essaya de masquer sa déconvenue en reconnaissant leur étrange « invité » : Snape, son professeur détesté.

Que faisait-il ici ?

« Sortez immédiatement de chez moi ! » criait son oncle. Pour une fois, Harry l'aurait presque approuvé et surtout admiré : cet homme défiait Snape.

Il n'avait pas froid aux yeux ! C'était parce qu'il ne le connaissait pas.

« Je suis venu chercher le jeune Potter et je ne repartirai pas sans lui ! » répondit d'une voix menaçante son professeur.

Il s'avança.

Il n'aimait pas son oncle ni son professeur mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« Professeur Snape… » commença t-il.

Soudain, sa tante Pétunia l'enveloppa dans ses bras.

Il s'y sentit étonnement bien, il se demandait si sa mère avait le même parfum et dégageait la même chaleur que sa tante.

« Vous n'emmènerez Harry nulle part ! » le défendit farouchement sa tante.

« Il n'est nullement dans mes intentions de lui faire du mal » déclara Snape toujours aussi glacial. « Mais il est plus en danger ici que n'importe où ailleurs, il faut qu'il vienne avec moi maintenant ! ».

Harry pu deviner la tension qui habitait son professeur, ses traits étaient tirés.

« Mais… » protesta sa tante alors qu'il ne disait rien.

Soudain, il vit une ombre apparaître devant lui.

Elle était informe et noire.

Pourtant Harry sentait quelque chose émaner d'elle.

Sa cicatrice se mit à le brûler, et il vit des yeux s'ouvrir dans l'ombre.

Ils se posèrent sur lui.

« Potter ! Ne la regardez pas ! » ordonna Snape ce qui lui fit baisser les yeux. « Baissez-vous ! »

Harry obéit immédiatement. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'ombre fut terrassée par la baguette de Snape.

« Potter, venez avec moi ! » cria son professeur. « Immédiatement ! »

Une ombre apparut de nouveau diffusant un souffle glacial dans la pièce.

Une autre se matérialisa devant lui.

Il n'entendait plus la route mais seulement les cris de sa tante, de son oncle et de son cousin terrorisé. Les sons de l'extérieur de la maison, comme les voitures, semblaient s'être tus comme si l'espace et le temps s'étaient arrêtés.

Une lumière jaillit de la cheminée.

« Snape, je m'occupe d'eux ! Pars avec Harry ! » dit une voix familière qui sortait de celle-ci.

Le jeune garçon reconnut son parrain qui agitait sa baguette se battant contre les ombres.

« C'est bien ce que je comptais faire Black ! » se hérissa son professeur des potions le saisissant par la main. « Vous venez avec moi Potter maintenant ! A moins que vous ne vouliez attendre votre mort ici ! »

Le ton de son professeur était glacial, froide comme un iceberg.

A chaque fois que Sirius abattait une ombre, deux autres surgissaient.

Dans quelques instants, la pièce serait noyée dans la pénombre.

« Mais et Sirius ? » s'interrogea le jeune garçon inquiet.

« Pars avec Snape Harry ! Je te rejoindrai plus tard ! Ne t'occupe pas de moi ! » cria son parrain qui s'était interposé entre lui et les ombres.

« Potter, il a raison, nous partons maintenant ! » ordonna d'une voix glaciale Snape.

Harry ne pu que hocher de la tête et raffermit sa prise sur la main de son professeur.

Ce dernier marmonna une formule incompréhensible.

Ils disparurent.

Harry se trouva dans un couloir sombre.

Son seul lien avec le monde était la main de son professeur qui semblait aussi glacée que lui.

« Ne me lâchez surtout pas Potter ! » ordonna froidement Snape alors qu'ils couraient à perdre haleine. « Vous risqueriez de vous perdre à tout jamais ! »

« Où sommes-nous professeur ? Que c'est il passé ? »

Ils tournèrent à gauche, Harry était incapable de voir quelque chose.

« Nous sommes dans un espace dimensionnel. N'avez-vous donc jamais écouté vos cours ? »

Cela ne répondait pas à la question du garçon.

« Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. »

Snape s'arrêta un instant.

Puis il tourna à droite.

« C'est vrai que vos cours n'ont pas l'air de vous passionner… » reprit calmement l'homme en noir. « Cependant pour votre information, sachez que ce sont des sortes de couloirs. Le temps et l'espace n'ont pas cours ici. C'est pratique pour se déplacer mais très dangereux. Par ici ! »

Snape se glissa sous une corniche.

« Fermez les yeux Potter ! »

Harry fit comme on lui demandait.

Il entendit à nouveau du bruit, sentit une odeur d'herbes et la fraîcheur du vent sur sa peau. Il avait l'impression de revivre.

Il se rendit compte que pendant qu'il avait été dans cet endroit, dans ce tunnel si sombre, il n'avait ressenti aucune sensation : bruit, odeur, vue.

C'était effrayant.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il contempla une sombre bâtisse assez petite entourée d'un jardin.

Des oiseaux piaillaient un peu partout, le ciel était bleu. D'autres cottages entouraient cet endroit.

Derrière eux, il y avait une porte très sobre.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda Harry.

« Chez moi » répondit Snape en avançant.

Le jeune garçon le suivit.

Snape sortit de sa poche une clé, puis il s'en servit pour ouvrir la porte.

« Essuyez vos pieds ! Je n'ai pas envie de refaire le ménage » annonça brutalement le professeur.

Harry sentit la fureur l'envahir.

Il venait d'être enlevé à sa famille sans ménagement et voilà comment on le traitait : comme un moins que rien !

Il avait envie de s'enfuir.

Mais pour aller où ?

Se sentant impuissant, il grogna entre ses dents.

Il ne pouvait rien faire.

Où aller ?

Mais avant tout, il avait faim et voulait des réponses à ses questions.

Il fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas le choix, il entra dans la maison de Snape.

Celle-ci était bien plus confortable qu'il n'y paraissait, surtout pour quelqu'un comme Snape !

« Par ici ! » dit durement son professeur en lui montrant une salle.

Il passa devant une splendide cheminée.

Comme il s'y attendait, il y avait peu de décorations.

Mais c'était Snape !

Ce n'aurait pas du tout été son genre qu'il y ait plein de fleurs et de dentelles !

Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire.

Que faisait-il dans cet endroit avec son professeur détesté ?

Il aurait bien aimé avoir la réponse à cette question.

Il entra dans la cuisine.

Le couvert était mis et la cuisine se faisait magiquement.

Snape était assis en face de lui.

Il avait les mains croisées sous son menton et l'observait attentivement.

On aurait dit le regard d'un serpent.

Harry se sentit frissonner sous les yeux de son professeur si noir, pleins de haine...

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas être là, pour être ailleurs, partout sauf ici !

A côté de Snape, son oncle Vernon aurait pu passer pour un modèle de gentillesse.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il éprouvait l'envie d'être avec sa « famille » plus qu'avec d'autres personnes.

Il espérait de tout cœur que sa venue ici ne serait qu'un passage éclair, si possible.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts sentit son corps parcouru de tremblements à l'idée de rester seul ici avec Snape.

Il s'assit en face de son professeur qui ne disait rien.

Le couvert était mis.

Cela sentait bon.

Le jeune garçon sentit on estomac gargouiller, il mourrait de faim.

Snape agita sa baguette ce qui eut pour effet de remplir leurs assiettes.

Toujours sans un mot, il entama le repas.

Harry fit de même, il aurait bien aimé avoir des explications mais pour l'instant il avait faim.

Ce n'était pas mauvais, Harry trouvait même cela bon.

Il imaginait la tête de Ron et d'Hermione quand il leur dirait qu'il avait mangé la cuisine de Snape et que celle-ci s'avérait ma foi fort mangeable !

Un bruit interrompit ses réflexions.

La voix qu'il entendit le fit bondir de joie et froncer les sourcils de son professeur.

« Harry ! Où es-tu ? Snape ? » criais Sirius.

« Sirius ! » s'élança Harry en se levant de sa chaise précipitamment.

L'homme apparut quelques secondes plus tard alors qu'Harry se jetait dans ses bras.

Snape se rassit mécontent.

Sirius lui caressa les cheveux.

« Ca sent drôlement bon ici, je peux en avoir un peu ? » demanda t-il.

« Que fais-tu ici Black ? »

L'homme s'assit à côté d'Harry et se servit après avoir mis le couvert.

Il goûta à son assiette.

« Pas mauvais ! Pas mauvais du tout ! Tu nous auras caché tes talents de cuisinier Sev !» dit-il en se servant à nouveau.

Harry crut que son professeur allait sauter à la gorge de son parrain.

Si ses yeux avaient pu tuer, nul doute que ce dernier serait déjà six pieds sous terre.

Le jeune Potter admirait le calme de son voisin qui mangeait comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Le jeune garçon l'imita, il avait faim.

« Je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais ici Black » reprit Snape en finissant son assiette.

« Cela ne se voit pas ? Je mange ! C'est très bon ! Tu permets que je me resserve ? »

Comme son vis-à-vis ne lui répondait pas, il remplit une nouvelle assiette.

« Harry, tu en veux ? » demanda t-il au jeune garçon.

« Avec plaisir » répondit l'adolescent à la cicatrice en tendant son assiette pour avoir sa part.

« Et toi Sev ? »

« Non merci ! Ta vue me coupe l'appétit Black ! »

« Ce n'est pas gentil, ce que tu dis là, Sev ! »

« Cesse de m'appeler Sev ! »

« Tu préférais Snivellus ? Cela te va bien aussi ! »

« Je m'appelle Snape, professeur Snape pour toi Black ! »

« Et pourquoi pas maître pendant qu'on y est ? »

« Black ! Cesse ton humour avec moi ! Cela ne marche pas ! »

Harry regardait les hommes échanger des insultes à qui mieux mieux.

Il savait son professeur méprisant mais il fut surpris de voir que son parrain lui répondait du tac au tac sans se démonter le moins du monde.

« Que fais-tu ici Black ? Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Nul ne t'a appelé ! »

« Je me suis dit que mon cher ami d'enfance aurait besoin d'aide »

« Ton ami d'enfance ! J'ignore de quoi tu parles mais tu es devenu fou ma parole ! »

« Je parle de toi, Sev ! »

« Je ne suis pas ton ami ! Et ne m'appelle pas Sev, c'est ridicule ! »

« Je trouve ça mignon ! »

« Je n'ai aucune envie que mon nom soit associé à celui de mignon Black ! »

« Et tu ne fais aucun effort pour l'être ! Crois moi, tu ferais peur à un fantôme ! Tu devrais manger, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas séduire les femmes ! »

« Je n'ai aucune envie de séduire ! »

« Cela se voit ! »

« Sors de chez moi ! »

« Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore te laisse me chasser ! »

Harry applaudit intérieurement, son parrain venait de marquer un point.

Voilà presque une heure que les deux hommes « discutaient », se disputer aurait été le terme le plus exact.

Harry se remit à penser à sa vision en riant.

Imaginer ces deux là ensemble, quelle bonne blague !

Il suffisait de les voir s'insulter pour comprendre qu'ils se détestaient, haïr aurait été le terme qui convenait le mieux.

« Tu pourrais me remercier de t'avoir sauvé la vie, Sev ! »

« Dans tes rêves Black ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Tu m'as plus gêné qu'autre chose ! »

« Menteur ! »

« Il suffit messieurs ! » temporisa une voix calme.

Harry aurait presque juré que la voix riait.

Il reconnut immédiatement Dumbledore, le responsable de Pouldard.

« Professeur Dumbledore » commença Severus. « Que fait-il ici ? »

« C'est moi qui l'ai envoyé vous aider Severus »

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, Sev mais tu n'as pas voulu me croire » ricana Sirius en croisant les jambes.

« M'aider ? Je n'ai nullement besoin d'aide. Surtout de la sienne ! » s'écria furieux Snape en montrant du doigt Sirius qui finissait son dessert.

« Du calme, messieurs. Je vais tout vous expliquer, si vous voulez bien me suivre. Severus, où se trouve votre salle à manger ? »

« Par ici Albus ».

Severus les guida, ils arrivèrent dans une pièce avec une table ronde. Cette dernière possédait une nappe assez ancienne. De l'autre côté, il y avait des canapés et des fauteuils.

Snape s'assit dans l'un d'entre eux tandis qu'Harry se posait à côté de Sirius.

Albus resta debout puis s'assit.

« Severus, j'ai un service à vous demander »

« Je vous écoute Albus »

« Vous avez gentiment accepté d'héberger Harry pendant le reste de l'été et je vous en remercie » annonça le vieux magicien en souriant gentiment au jeune garçon.

Ce dernier sentit la terre s'effondrer sous ses pieds.

Rester tout l'été avec son professeur ?

Dumbledore était devenu fou pour proposer une pareille chose.

Il ne voulait pas !

A aucun prix !

Il resta la bouche ouverte un moment.

Sirius posa sa main sur celle de son filleul pour le rassurer.

« Mais comprenez la réaction de ce pauvre garçon. Je ne vais pas le laisser seul sans famille avec vous… Pas que je n'ai pas confiance, mon cher ami » dit Albus en posant une main sur l'épaule de Severus qui fronça les sourcils. « Mais le pauvre… C'est pour ça que… j'ai pensé… Votre maison est suffisamment grande pour trois personnes, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je refuse d'accueillir qui que ce soit ici ! » rétorqua le maître des potions.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry se sentait pleinement d'accord avec ce dernier.

« Mais ce n'est pas n'importe qui que tu vas accueillir » répliqua Sirius. « Je vais te tenir compagnie »

« Quoi ! » hurla Snape. « Il en est hors de question ! »

A suivre…


	3. Un été avec Snape…

Prémonition

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefanyahoo.fr)

Titre : Prémonition

Défi de novembre 2003 sur la ML HP Yaoi : "Pendant le cours de divination, un élève a une révélation/ prémonition (par lui-même, le professeur, ou un camarade) qui va avoir de grandes conséquences sur sa vie."

Série : Harry Potter (livre 1-4)

Déclaration : Je ne suis pas l'auteur, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages ni pécunier quand bien même je le regrette fortement.

L'action se passe après les années d'école d'Harry et de ses compagnons.

Genre : Je t'en pose des questions moi ?

Couple : Ron X Harry / Sirius Black X Severus Snape impliqués (normal j'adore ce couple)

Dédicace: Pour Mano

2 Un été avec Snape…

Harry crut que son professeur des potions allait étriper son parrain.

Il n'avait jamais vu une telle flamme dans son regard.

Ses yeux n'étaient qu'haine pure.

Sirius le regardait, étrangement calme et serein.

Le jeune Potter n'avait aucune envie de passer l'été avec son professeur qu'il détestait.

On ne pouvait pas dire non plus que Snape l'appréciait.

C'était même le contraire.

Mais si Sirius restait, il ferait un effort.

N'étant pas majeur, il savait qu'on ne lui demanderait pas son avis.

Cela l'énervait prodigieusement.

« Pourquoi ne puis-je pas retourner chez mon oncle et ma tante ? » se surprit à demander le jeune garçon embarrassé.

Il avait envie de savoir ce qui se passait.

Pourquoi était-on venu le chercher ?

Qu'est-ce qu'étaient ces ombres ?

Le vieux magicien s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils.

Sirius se posa sur le canapé aux côtés de son filleul.

Snape s'installa sur le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée.

D'un coup de baguette, il activa le feu puis il fit amener le thé par un sort.

Il proposa une tasse à Dumbledore.

Sirius se servit de lui-même et en proposa au fils de son meilleur ami, décédé depuis si longtemps.

« Je vais t'en dire le plus possible Harry mais il y a certaines choses que je ne pourrais te dire. Il y a du mouvement. Beaucoup de choses se passent et nous ignorons encore tout de ce qui se prépare. Tout ceci nous inquiète beaucoup, surtout Severus. Je te laisse la parole »

Snape finit sa tasse pour la poser tranquillement.

« Récemment, j'ai senti… ma marque se réveiller à nouveau. Il n'y a aucun doute possible. IL est de retour »

Nul besoin de préciser l'identité de ce IL, tous ici présents avaient compris de qui il s'agissait.

Harry passa une main sur son front, là où il y avait sa cicatrice.

« Je n'ai pas encore été appelé… Mais il y a des mouvements du côté des Death Eaters. Lucius est venu me parler, longuement… »

Le sombre professeur marqua une pause.

Il ramena sa robe noire contre lui.

« Je ne peux vous rapporter ce qu'il m'a dit. C'est confidentiel. Il a cependant confirmé mes craintes. IL sera bientôt de retour parmi nous. »

Le silence tomba dans la salle.

« Tu comprends Harry, l'heure est grave » reprit Albus en reprenant du thé.

Le vieux magicien se cala confortablement dans l'un des confortables fauteuils.

« Par ailleurs, nous le soupçonnons d'avoir des plans te concernant, n'est-ce pas Sirius ? »

L'animagus hocha d'un mouvement de tête en signe d'accord.

« Albus m'avait confié une mission de surveillance dans une maison appartenant à un des suivants de Tu-Sais-Qui. Je m'étais donc infiltré sous l'apparence d'un chien. Un soir, beaucoup de suivants sont venus. Tous plus noirs les uns que les autres. Ils avaient tous une capuche. J'ignore donc qui ils sont. Je n'ai pas vu leurs visages. Je le regrette d'ailleurs »

Le ton de l'homme en noir s'était brusquement durci.

On sentait une haine profonde, la vengeance brûlait au fond de lui.

Harry ressentait les émotions de son parrain de façon très claire.

Il était en colère, il voulait se venger…

« Ils se sont réunis… Je n'ai pas compris sur le coup ce qu'ils voulaient faire mais ils ont invoqués ces ombres. Cela leur a pris des heures et de l'énergie… Ils étaient tous à terre quand le rituel fut achevé. A la place du chaudron, il y avait une créature étrange qui ressemble à celle que tu as vu mais en plus grande. Au début, je ne sentais rien en elle mais c'était parce qu'elle était endormi. »

« Sirius m'a alors fait un rapport » reprit Albus. « Nous avons enquêté sur ces ombres. Il faut connaître son ennemi pour l'affronter. Ce sont des ombres des ténèbres, elles sont puissantes. Elles peuvent absorber l'énergie des plantes, d'animaux et bien sur d'êtres humains pour la transférer sur ordre à l'invocateur. J'ai donc demandé à Sirius d'essayer d'en savoir plus sur le nom des victimes. Pendant ce même temps, j'ai convoqué l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils devaient savoir. Tous sont sur le qui-vive et prêts à agir. »

« Le lendemain, ils ont enfermé l'ombre dans une bouteille à l'aide d'une formule » continua Black. « J'ai continué à les espionner… Ils sont partis, tous sauf le propriétaire de la maison qui se chargea de nourrir l'ombre de plantes et d'animaux. Elle se divisa donc en de nombreuses petites ombres. Puis un jour, d'autres Death Eaters sont arrivés. Ils ont dit que le maître avait besoin d'énergie et ont ordonnés ta capture Harry. »

« Sirius m'a aussitôt prévenu » dit Dumbledore. « J'ai averti Severus qui peut se déplacer dans les couloirs de l'espace et du temps. Il fallait te récupérer et te cacher jusqu'à la rentrée. Tu seras en sécurité ici, la maison de Severus est protégée. Ton parrain a insisté pour venir t'aider et être à tes côtés, ce que je lui ai accordé. Voilà, Harry, nous ne pouvons pas t'en dire plus. Tu sais le plus important. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant.

Snape buvait lentement son thé, Sirius gardait ses mains croisées d'un air gêné, Dumbledore les observait à tour de rôle.

« A cause de tous ces évènements, tu ne peux pas rester dans ta famille » finit par dire le vieux magicien au bout de quelques secondes de silence. « C'est trop dangereux. »

« Malheureusement, tu ne peux rester dans ma maison, c'est l'endroit où se réunissent les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, ce serait donc dangereux. » avoua l'animagus contrit. « De plus, je suis toujours un fugitif. Ce serait trop risqué. »

« C'est pour cela que nous avons pensé que tu serais plus en sécurité chez Severus. » convint Albus. « Personne ne pensera à te chercher ici. »

Harry soupira.

Rien ne pouvait semble t-il l'empêcher de passer ses vacances avec son professeur détesté.

« Je pourrais aller chez Ron » proposa en une dernière tentative le jeune garçon plein d'espoir.

C'était sa dernière chance.

« C'est le premier endroit où ils iront vous chercher monsieur Potter » intervient froidement son professeur. « Je suis sûr que vous ne voudriez pas causer d'ennuis aux Weasley ».

« De plus, il faut absolument que tu apprennes l'Occlumentie » conclut Dumbledore. « Seul Severus en est capable. Il va te former toi et Sirius. Il faut essayer de prévenir les attaques. Nous devons nous tenir prêts. Demain, je réunirai l'Ordre du Phénix pour les avertir des évènements graves qui se passent. Il nous faut nous préparer… La guerre va commencer, je ne sais pas encore quand. Il faut faire attention, pouvoir riposter à toute éventualité et tout de suite ! Si vous voulez m'excuser messieurs, j'ai à faire, il faut que je prépare des rapports au Ministère de la Magie. »

Albus se leva, les deux hommes l'imitèrent et lui serrèrent la main tour à tour.

Le vieux magicien s'approcha d'Harry.

« Je n'ai aucun soucis te concernant, je suis sûr que tout ce passera bien. » le rassura Dumbledore. « Je compte même sur toi pour les empêcher de trop se disputer. J'ai besoin d'eux vivants ! » rajouta t-il dans un murmure à l'adolescent en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice.

Harry rit doucement.

Ce que lui demandait le vieux sorcier relevait de l'impossible.

Ce serait comme si Draco et lui se réconciliait…

Il n'osait l'envisager même si c'était ce qu'avait prédit son professeur des Arts Divinatoires, Trelawney.

Dumbledore était parti laissant un vide derrière lui.

Snape se leva.

« Nous nous occuperons de vos affaires demain monsieur Potter » fit d'un ton calme et froid. « Pour l'instant, suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. »

Sirius hocha la tête et se mit à les suivre.

Snape leur fit une visite guidée plutôt rapide de sa maison.

Comme Harry le pensait, l'homme vivait seul.

Il n'y avait même pas d'Elfes de maison.

« Voici votre chambre » dit Snape en désignant une pièce au jeune garçon.

Le professeur les fit entrer dans une pièce assez petite.

Elle était impeccablement rangée mais presque vide.

Il y avait une armoire et un lit en tout et pour tout.

A part cela, il y avait un tapis et une petite table ronde avec deux chaises.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre que ce mobilier.

« J'aimerais que cet endroit reste propre monsieur Potter » le mit en garde son professeur d'une voix aussi glaciale qu'un iceberg. « Vous n'avez pas intérêt à salir cette pièce. »

Harry regarda la pièce.

Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule de son filleul.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry. » le rassura son parrain.

Snape les regarda durement.

« Et moi, je dors où ? » demanda l'animagus en se tournant vers son collègue.

Le professeur des potions le regarda sévèrement.

« Je n'ai pas été prévenu ton arrivée. Il faut que j'organise ça. » répondit Snape.

« Harry, installe-toi confortablement pour la nuit. Tu dois être fatigué. Je te promets que nous nous occuperons de tes affaires demain. Il est tard maintenant, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire. D'accord ? » proposa Black à son filleul.

Harry hocha la tête, il ressentait enfin les effets de la fatigue.

Les évènements de la journée avaient été dense, il se sentait impuissant face à ce qui c'était passé.

Il avait aussi besoin d'assimiler les informations qu'on lui avait donné.

La solitude lui permettrait de réfléchir à tout ceci calmement.

Il décida d'écrire une longue lettre à Hermione et à Ron pour leur expliquer les évènements.

On lui avait permis d'écrire à condition de ne pas révéler avec qui il séjournait ni où.

Les deux hommes le laissèrent seul.

Il enfila le pyjama posé sur le lit.

Il était doux et confortable.

Tel fut sa première soirée chez Snape.

Le reste de l'été se déroula dans une atmosphère étrange.

Snape passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa bibliothèque seul.

Il détestait être dérangé.

Ils le voyaient lors de leurs cours privés d'Occlumentie.

Black paraissait particulièrement doué.

Quant à Harry, il avait du mal à bloquer les pensées de Snape ou bien de Sirius.

Mais ce faisant, il pouvait parfois lire en eux.

Les cours lui prenaient souvent la matinée, Sirius essayait de l'aider.

Cependant, le jeune adolescent avait du mal à bloquer les attaques.

Son parrain et lui devaient rester à l'intérieur.

Sirius aida donc son filleul à préparer ses devoirs ce qui fut vite expédié.

N'ayant plus rien à faire, un jour Harry eut une idée lumineuse.

« Sirius, je pense à quelque chose. Dis moi, tu m'as bien raconté que quand vous avez su que Remus était un loup-garou, vous aviez fait un comité, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Je me rappelle de ceci comme si c'était hier, Harry. Je ne t'explique pas quelle fut notre surprise de constater que notre meilleur ami était un loup-garou. Bien sur, nous étions effrayés, nous ne savions que faire ni comment agir. Mais surtout, nous avions de la peine. Oui, énormément de peine, Harry »

Sirius fit une pose alors que son filleul s'asseyait sur le banc en bois qui se trouvait sous un grand platane.

Tous les deux aimaient à se trouver là.

Snape savait qu'ils se réfugieraient ici.

Harry était étonné du comportement de son parrain envers son professeur et inversement.

Aucun des deux ne lui paraissait naturel.

Surtout son parrain qu'il connaissait si bien.

Ce dernier ne cessait de provoquer Snape, de temps en temps amical puis l'instant d'après plus agressif.

Concernant son professeur, il essayait de l'éviter autant que possible mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de répliquer.

Chacune de leur rencontre était devenu une joute verbale sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne prennent l'avantage.

Ils étaient si dissemblables mais parfois si indentiques.

Harry avait du mal à superposer cette image avec celle qu'il avait vu lors de son voyage mystique les remplaçant par un couple aimant.

Cette image venait souvent le hanter.

Autant que celle de Ron et lui…

Il frissonna malgré la chaleur alors que Sirius continuait d'égrener ses souvenirs.

« Alors, nous avons eu une idée. C'est ton père James qui l'a eu » fit Sirius en souriant. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, fier. « Il proposa de tous devenir des animagus non déclarés pour lui tenir compagnie lors des pleines lunes. Ce fut très difficile ! »

L'homme sembla réfléchir, ses yeux bleus se voilèrent un peu.

Il se souvenait.

« J'étais celui qui avait le plus de facilité en Transformation. J'ai donc guidé ton père… et… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et pinça ses lèvres en se remémorant la personne qui l'avait trahi lui et James, provoquant sa mort et celle de Lily.

Cet homme qu'il avait cru être son ami, celui qui était devenu le Gardien des Secrets de Potter et qui les avait trahi.

Et pour avoir cru en son innocence, pour lui avoir fait confiance, Sirius avait doublement payé.

Il était responsable de la mort de son meilleur ami, il l'avait en quelque sorte provoquée.

Cette pensée le fit frémir.

Toute sa vie, il vivrait avec cette culpabilité.

Même s'il avait été puni en conséquence.

Il avait passé douze ans de sa vie, enfermé dans une prison.

A Azkaban.

Sirius se leva.

« Excuse moi Harry » fit il d'une voix tremblante. « J'ai… J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. »

Il se leva avec précipitation.

L'adolescent put voir les larmes briller sur ses yeux.

Il passa devant Snape qui les appelait pour manger.

Le maître des potions le regarda en fronçant ses sourcils.

« Que se passe t-il Potter ? Qu'avez donc vous dit à votre parrain pour le mettre dans cet état ? » lui demanda Snape toujours aussi froid.

« Que vous importe ! Vous le détestez ! » s'écria Harry.

Son professeur des potions ne dit rien et retourna à l'intérieur.

Il monta les escaliers et rentra dans la chambre qu'il avait prêtée à son ancien collègue.

Sirius leva les yeux alors qu'il regardait une photo assis sur son lit.

Quelques larmes perlaient encore sur ses joues.

Severus ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

Pourquoi était-il venu ?

Sans comprendre son geste, il vint s'asseoir aux côtés de celui qui avait été sa Némésis étant enfant.

Il lui prit la photo des mains et la regarda.

Comme il le pensait, il s'agissait des Maraudeurs plus jeunes.

Il redonna la photo à l'animagus.

« Black, cela ne sert à rien de s'apitoyer sur son sort et de regarder ce qui a été fait par le passé. Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière, personne ne le peut » finit par dire Severus d'un ton calme et moins froid que d'habitude.

« Je sais, Sev. Mais parfois, je ne peux m'en empêcher. » répondit l'homme alors que des larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues.

Le maître des potions soupira.

« Tu sais, Black. Je ne t'aime pas, et cela ne risque jamais d'arriver malgré ce qu'a dit cette folle. Tu sais tout ça, je n'y crois pas. Tu fais des efforts en essayant… de nous raccommoder… Je ne t'ai jamais aimé étant jeune. Merlin sait pourquoi et comment tu étais arrogant. »

« J'ai changé Sev. Tout cela était il y a bien longtemps. J'ai fait des erreurs, de nombreuses. Je le regrette. Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile à ton égard. Je le reconnais. Je sais qu'il te faudra bien plus que ça pour m'apprécier. Mais c'est déjà un premier pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'animagus observa son voisin qui ramena une mèche de ses cheveux gras en arrière.

Le silence flotta un instant entre les deux hommes.

Puis le maître des potions se leva en lissant sa robe.

« Tu sais Black. Moi aussi, il y a des choses que j'ai faites et que je regrette » conclut d'une voix calme Severus.

Le fugitif se leva et entoura son collègue de ses bras.

« Merci Sev » souffla t-il dans son oreille avant de le relâcher.

Harry les attendait en bas, il se précipita dans les bras de son parrain pour s'excuser.

Ce repas là fut plus joyeux.

« Professeur Snape, j'ai parlé avec Sirius d'une chose que j'aimerais faire » commença l'adolescent.

L'homme souleva un sourcil.

« En quoi cela me concerne t-il Potter ? Vous voulez ma bénédiction ? » le coupa rudement l'homme.

« Sev ! » protesta Sirius. « Si Harry t'en parle, c'est parce qu'il a confiance en toi. Vas-y, explique lui ton projet mon grand ! »

« J'ai décidé de devenir un animagus comme mon père ! » finit par dire le jeune Potter.

« Je suppose que tout ce que je pourrais vous dire ne vous fera pas changer d'avis monsieur Potter ? »

Devant l'air obstiné du jeune garçon, Severus soupira.

« Si Black vous surveille, j'espère que cela limitera les dégâts. » conclut le maître des potions.

Le reste de l'été se déroula de façon tranquille.

Il pouvait correspondre autant qu'il le voulait avec Ron et Hermione tant qu'il ne sortait pas de la maison et de ses alentours.

Bien sûr, ces derniers devaient ignorer où il se trouvait.

Il leur avait dit pour les rassurer qu'il était avec le Docteur Noir, c'était le surnom de Sirius.

A la fin de l'été, il avait fait quelques progrès en Occlumentie.

Il arrivait à bloquer certaines de ses pensées même si ce n'était pas toutes.

Il avait réussi à devenir un animagus.

Il pouvait maintenant se transformer en un raton laveur ce qui avait fait rire Sirius.

Le reste de l'été se passa plutôt tranquillement.

La rentrée fut comme celle des années précédentes.

Harry se trouvait en dernière année.

Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il voulait devenir même s'il caressait le projet de devenir Auror.

Pour cela, il devait devenir bon en Occlumentie et améliorer ses résultats en potions ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Sirius repartit en mission.

Snape redevint son froid professeur des potions et tout sembla rentrer dans l'ordre.

Seul événement notable, Ron et Hermione ne sortaient pas ensembles.

Tous les trois restaient bons amis mais il n'y avait pas de relations amoureuses.

Le rouquin et sa meilleure amie s'étaient accordés sur le fait qu'une relation risquerait de tout gâcher entre eux.

Leur amitié était trop importante et Hermione ne voyait en Ron qu'un ami.

A suivre…


	4. La dernière année d’Harry à Pouldard

Prémonition

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefanyahoo.fr)

Titre : Prémonition

Défi de novembre 2003 sur la ML HP Yaoi : "Pendant le cours de divination, un élève a une révélation/ prémonition (par lui-même, le professeur, ou un camarade) qui va avoir de grandes conséquences sur sa vie."

Série : Harry Potter (livre 1-4)

Déclaration : Je ne suis pas l'auteur, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages ni pécunier quand bien même je le regrette fortement.

L'action se passe après les années d'école d'Harry et de ses compagnons.

Genre : Je t'en pose des questions moi ?

Couple : Ron X Harry / Sirius Black X Severus Snape impliqués (normal j'adore ce couple)

Dédicace: Pour Mano

La dernière année d'Harry à Pouldard

Harry, Ron et Hermione préparaient leurs examens.

Ils se posaient des questions sur leur avenir.

Harry voulait devenir Auror mais il savait qu'il devait mettre un coup de collier afin de pouvoir concrétiser son rêve.

Hermione l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais elle avait peu de temps à lui consacrer, elle avait décidé de se lancer dans la recherche et l'élaboration de nouveaux sorts.

Afin de parvenir à ce résultat, il fallait qu'ils travaillent beaucoup.

Harry n'avait jamais eu, comme Hermione, un penchant pour l'étude ou pour la lecture.

Il s'était mis en tête de bûcher, comme la plupart des dernières années qui s'orientaient vers les différentes branches de la magie.

Ron aidait ses amis comme il le pouvait. Il avait décidé de suivre la voie de son père et de travailler au ministère de la magie, pour le compte des moldus.

Tous les élèves s'acharnaient à donc à suivre leurs cours et à travailler sous la houlette de leurs professeurs bien aimés ou non.

Ceux-ci étaient plus impitoyables que jamais.

Les professeurs étaient devenus exigeants et ils n'hésitaient plus à punir, ce dont certains ne s'étaient jamais privés, et à donner des devoirs supplémentaires pour n'importe quels motifs.

L'atmosphère besogneuse donnait l'impression d'être dans une ruche en pleine action, bourdonnante, bruyante et sans cesse en activité.

Au cours de cette année, Draco sembla presque se ranger et devenir moins « pure souche ».

D'ailleurs, il fréquentait Hermione.

Ils s'étaient découvert des points communs : ils adoraient la littérature.

Un jour, Ron avait fait la réflexion suivante à son meilleur ami alors qu'Hermione rejoignait le blond à la bibliothèque : « Harry, j'ai comme l'impression que Trelawney ne s'est pas trompée pour une fois et j'avoue que…. »

« Que quoi ? » dit Harry en levant son nez de son livre de potion.

Le jeune garçon essayait de rattraper ses dernières notes catastrophiques : l'aversion de Snape pour les Gryffondors et en particulier envers le jeune homme se manifestait bien là.

Mais Harry avait décidé de ne pas abandonner et de ne pas se laisser faire.

Il avait réduit les sorties au strict minimum comme la plupart des étudiants de dernières années qui voulaient réussir. Sa liaison avec Cho appartenait à un lointain passé auquel il ne pensait plus, absorbé comme il l'était dans les études.

Ron prit une jolie couleur écarlate et ne put finir.

Les yeux verts de son meilleur ami le transperçaient de part en part.

Il soupira encore une fois et se passa la main dans les cheveux, gêné.

« C'est à propos d'Hermione » reprit le garçon voulant effacer ce qu'il avait dit malencontreusement.

« Quoi ? Hermione ? » répliqua Harry gentiment voulant que le roux s'exprime au lieu de ne jamais finir ses phrases comme il en avait parfois la détestable habitude.

« Elle et Draco » finit par dire Ron d'une traite.

« Oui, je sais. Cela te gêne ? »

Le garçon secoua la tête.

« Pas du tout, tant qu'elle est heureuse. Je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle, nous en avons déjà parlé, souviens t'en ! »

« Je trouve cela même très positif » finit Harry en enlevant ses lunettes pour masser l'aile de son nez et se frotter les yeux.

« Tu devrais te reposer Harry, tu travailles trop » lui dit le roux en posant la main sur lui.

« MMM » répliqua Harry alors que Ron le guidait vers un fauteuil en l'obligeant à s'asseoir.

« Tu veux que j'aille parler à Snape ? »

« Ca ne va pas la tête ! » s'exclama le jeune Potter. « Je refuse ! Je vais lui prouver à ce vieux Serpentard aigri ce que valent les Gryffondors ! »

Le jeune garçon s'était redressé.

Ron soupira.

Depuis que le jeune adolescent aux yeux verts avait passé l'été chez leur terrible professeur des potions, leur relation avait changé de façon subtile.

Il aurait pu jurer que son meilleur ami voulait à tout prix relever un défi que Snape lui aurait lancé.

Harry refusait de lui en dire plus, c'était une question d'honneur selon lui.

Ron n'insistait pas mais Hermione lui avait confié que le jeune garçon en savait maintenant plus sur les potions qu'elle.

« Calme-toi et repose-toi ! Que dirais-tu de se promener un peu dehors ? » proposa le jeune Weasley.

Harry se leva et lui prit la main pour la couvrir de la sienne.

« Je te remercie Ron. Je sais à quel point tu t'inquiètes pour moi. »

« Alors sortons un peu, tu es blafard. Sirius serait furieux de te savoir ainsi. Tu ne crois pas que cela lui ferait plaisir ? »

« Mais…. »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Si tu ne sors pas un peu, je vais lui écrire pour dire que Snape te tourmente. Il va débarquer en moins de deux et cela va faire des étincelles ! »

Harry rigola de bon coeur.

« Il est encore en mission » avoua le jeune garçon.

« L'une de ces missions secrètes pour Dumbledore ? » demanda Ron.

Depuis plus d'un an maintenant, Sirius avait décidé de servir Dumbledore comme il pouvait même s'il était considéré comme un fugitif.

Ceci augmentait le risque de ces missions mais le sorcier était un animagus non déclaré ce qui était un plus lors de ces expéditions. De plus, c'était un puissant sorcier qui ne craignait pas de risquer sa vie et des offices périlleux.

Il envoyait régulièrement des cadeaux à Harry qui avait quand même peur pour la seule personne qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

Sirius était un peu comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Ron n'ignorait rien de tout ceci et comprenait la réaction de son ami : il craignait à la fois pour la vie de ce dernier mais il était aussi fier de lui.

Il avait vu un jour le fugitif débarquer un soir par la cheminé couverts d'ecchymoses et de brûlures dans la chambre du jeune garçon.

Harry s'était précipité vers lui, Sirius lui avait alors tendu un cadeau : des manuels sur les aurors avant de s'écrouler de fatigue dans le lit de ce dernier.

Ils l'avaient veillé tous les deux, inquiets car Sirius leur avait fermement interdit d'avertir qui que ce soit et d'aller chercher de l'aide.

Il s'était réveillé le lendemain et avait promis à Harry qu'il assisterait à son match.

Pour cela, il leur fit une petite démonstration qui les avait ébahis : il s'était sous leurs yeux ahuris transformé en une superbe jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs lui ressemblant quelques peu.

« Alors, vous me trouvez comment ? » demanda Sirius d'une voix fluette. « Je vous présente Sarah !»

La jeune femme ressemblait étonnamment à Sirius car certains traits comme le nez et les yeux restaient inchangés mais personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il s'agissait du fugitif le plus recherché du monde des sorciers en le voyant sous cette apparence.

« Étonnant ! » arriva à prononcer Ron complètement interdit.

Quant à Harry, il ne cessait de bégayer et d'ouvrir la bouche pour ensuite la refermer.

« Personne ne me reconnaîtra ainsi, je me ferais passer pour une vague cousine de Remus et cela passera très bien ! »

Effectivement, Sirius –enfin Sarah- vint voir Harry lors du match de Quiddisch opposant Gryffondor et Serpentard. Il pu l'y applaudir sans se faire repérer.

Au fur et à mesure que l'année avançait, les liens entre Hermione et Draco se renforcèrent.

Harry et Ron en discutaient souvent.

Tous les deux étaient inquiets, ou plutôt appréhendait cette relation.

C'était en effet l'un des éléments qu'avait aperçu Harry dans ses visions.

Les jeunes gens se demandaient si le destin était déjà établi, s'il fallait se laisser guider.

La fin de l'année approchait à grand pas.

Les deux jeunes gens discutaient souvent de la vision d'Harry mais ils refusaient une relation amoureuse quelconque.

« Dis, Harry, cette année, tu es majeur. Où vas-tu aller vivre ? » demanda un jour Hermione qui savait que le jeune garçon refuserait d'aller vivre chez les Dursley comme cela avait été le cas jusqu'à présent.

Harry sortit de sa poche un trousseau de clef pour les montrer à ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Sirius ? » proposa Ron.

« C'est exact, c'est un double des clefs de la maison de Sirius. Il me les a données en me disant que sa maison était aussi la mienne et que je pourrais y vivre. »

« Tu vas y vivre ? »

« Oui, je pense… J'aimerai beaucoup. Sirius en sera lui aussi ravi. Ce sera comme si j'avais à nouveau une famille. Bien sûr, vous y serez les bienvenus. Sirius m'a donné la chambre de son frère. Il ne restera plus qu'à l'aménager en espérant que le portrait de sa mère ne crie pas comme elle le fait tous le temps ».

Dans la maison de Sirius, il y avait de nombreux portraits de la famille Black, comme beaucoup de « pur souche ». Ainsi, la mère de celui-ci en faisait partie mais contrairement aux autres portraits plutôt discrets, elle ne cessait de crier et d'houspiller quiconque venait près d'elle.

« Ce sera bien, Harry, une vraie maison, un chez toi » dit Ron en couvrant la main de son ami par la sienne.

« Ensuite, j'intégrerai l'école pour devenir Auror. Pour l'instant, c'est ce que j'envisage mais qui sait ce qui se passera dans le futur, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna le jeune garçon ne cessant de penser à la vision qu'il avait eu où il affrontait Voldemort dans un combat final sanglant et douloureux.

Quelques semaines plus tard, ce fut la remise des diplômes de Pouldard aux dernières années dont Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Draco et bien d'autres encore.

Comme il l'avait vu dans sa vision, Sirius était là, sous sa forme féminine et lui adressa un clin d'œil complice.

Devant tout le monde, il reçut les félicitations de Dumbledore et son diplôme entouré d'un ruban rouge.

Il avait d'excellents résultats et avait pu intégrer l'école pour devenir Auror comme il le souhaitait.

La journée de remise des diplômes fut une journée mémorable pour Harry.

Tous les êtres qu'il aimait étaient à ses côtés.

Il éprouvait une pointe de regret à l'idée de quitter Pouldard où il avait vécu de formidables aventures avec ses amis mais en même temps, il était heureux à l'idée de pouvoir découvrir de nouveaux horizons.

De plus, il allait vivre avec Sirius, comme s'ils étaient une vraie famille.

C'était la meilleure nouvelle et la plus belle chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

Il avait prévu de passer deux semaines avec lui, puis trois avec Ron et une avec Hermione.

C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait aller chez ses amis sans restriction, Sirius connaissait ses amis et lui faisait confiance.

Remus le félicita avec ferveur.

Cette journée là fut l'une des plus mémorable de sa vie, il s'en rappela comme d'une journée calme et paisible avant la tempête qui allait se déchaîner dans sa vie.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Harry était en vacances avec Sirius qui était revenu de mission pour se reposer aussi.

Dumbledore avait décidé de le laisser en paix pour qu'il puisse profiter de son filleul.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient tous les deux, Remus était venu dîner un soir, ainsi que Ron car le jeune garçon manquait beaucoup à Harry.

Sirius avait juste souri et s'était empressé d'accorder à son petit protégé la permission de voir Ron.

Ils discutaient et mangeaient tranquillement quand soudain Remus et Sirius pâlirent et se levèrent de concert.

Dumbledore surgit de la cheminée quelques secondes plus tard alors que les deux hommes se dirigeaient avec précipitation vers lui.

Il leur murmura quelque chose, surtout à Sirius qui devient étrangement pâle et sembla tout à coup attristé.

Les deux hommes disaient oui de la tête alors qu'Albus continuait à parler.

Les deux jeunes garçons s'approchèrent de la scène en espérant être utiles à leurs aînés.

« Ils peuvent venir chez moi, Albus » finit par dire au bout de quelques minutes Remus.

« En effet, ce serait trop compromettant pour l'ordre s'ils venaient ici. Nous ne pouvons nous le permettre, je te remercie Remus. »

« Où sont-ils ? J'aimerai les voir, Albus. » reprit Sirius.

« Pour l'instant, ils se sont réfugiés chez Severus. Mais ils ne pourront pas y rester, c'est là qu'on les chercherait en premier. »

« J'emmène Harry et Ron, ils pourront aider…Draco. » suggéra l'ancien prisonnier.

« Je suis d'accord, ils pourront vous aider. Approchez jeunes gens » demanda le vieux magicien à la barbe blanche.

Ron et Harry s'exécutèrent.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Draco va certainement avoir besoin de vous, de votre amitié. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave cette nuit : Narcissia, sa mère a été… tué. »

« Tuée ? » demanda Harry choqué.

« Par qui ? » surenchérit Ron.

« Nous l'ignorions même si nous avons des suppositions. Pour l'instant, l'heure n'est pas à l'enquête mais le jeune Serpentard aura très certainement besoin de réconfort. Je compte sur vous »

Après s'être mis d'accord, Dumbledore disparut, puis les quatre hommes prirent la cheminée pour rejoindre la demeure ancestrale des Snape.

Severus semblait s'attendre à leur venue car il ne dit rien.

Lucius était assis dans le canapé.

L'homme semblait défait et était d'une pâleur à faire peur.

Remus se précipita vers lui, étrangement inquiet pour lui. Comme si Sirius ne savait pas que le loup-garou avait toujours été attiré par Malefoy, ce depuis la scolarité !

Le temps ne semblait pas avoir effacé ce que Remus nommait son « doux penchant ».

Lucius le laissa approcher sans réagir, il semblait au-delà de toute émotion.

Calme et froid, il ne pleurait pas, il semblait interdit et interloqué.

« Lucius ? » demanda le loup-garou en s'agenouillant à ses pieds.

« Severus, où se trouve Draco ? Nous avons emmené Ron et Harry pour qu'il ne se sente plus seul. » demanda Sirius qui voulait accorder un petit moment d'intimité à son meilleur ami.

« Je l'ai installé dans la chambre qu'a occupé Harry cet été. » répondit Snape en fronçant ses sourcils.

« Tu nous montres ? » demanda le prisonnier qui connaissait la maison comme le savait Snape.

Alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à répliquer, Sirius le prit par les épaules et l'emmena en guidant fermement en lui glissant à l'oreille. « Laisse Remus faire s'il te plaît. »

Le maître des potions sembla s'assombrir mais laissa Sirius le guider.

« Les garçons, voilà, Draco est là. Comment va t-il, Severus ? » demanda l'animagus.

« Il pleure. Je ne sais que faire ni que dire » cette dernière phrase fut à peine un murmure que seul Sirius entendit.

Ce dernier observa sa Némésis avec attention, l'homme semblait particulièrement touché par cette nouvelle et pour Lucius.

Sirius avait toujours su que les deux hommes avaient été proches durant leur scolarité.

A vrai dire, il soupçonnait qu'ils avaient eu une liaison, du moins jusqu'au mariage de Lucius.

C'était l'une des raisons de sa pâleur, Lucius était la seule personne proche du Serpentard, du moins, le seul que connaissait Black.

Ron et Harry étaient entrés dans la chambre à la suite du maître des potions.

« Draco… Des visiteurs pour toi » annonça Severus en s'asseyant aux côtés du blond qui releva sa face rougie de l'oreiller.

Devant la détresse de Draco, si visible, Harry et Ron ne purent qu'avoir pitié pour le pauvre Serpentard.

Ils vinrent s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Harry le prit dans ses bras à la grande surprise de tous.

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens… Draco. C'est terrible. J'ai vécu avec une telle douleur toute ma vie. » avoua le garçon à la cicatrice.

Ron était là aussi.

Sirius se retira en emmenant à sa suite Severus.

« Ils n'ont pas besoin de nous. Harry et Ron s'occuperont bien de Draco. Ne t'en fais pas Severus. »

Le maître des potions hocha la tête.

Il se sentait étrangement vidé par ce qui venait se passer et il ressentait toute la peine de Lucius.

« Pourquoi…. » murmura l'homme en noir.

« Pourquoi quoi, Sev ? » redemanda Sirius en s'arrêtant.

Severus s'appuya le dos contre le mur et se laissa tomber à terre.

Sirius s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« Sev, ça ne va pas ? » demanda l'animagus alors que le Serpentard posait son visage entre ses genoux.

Comme ce dernier ne répondait pas, Sirius décida de lui parler, de le faire réagir pour le faire sortir de son apathie.

« Sev. Ce n'est pas en restant ainsi que tu aideras Lucius, tu sais ? » dit il avec un rien de provocation pour le faire réagir.

Severus ne dit rien.

Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule de celui qui avait été son pire ennemi.

« Sev… »

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase, Severus releva enfin son visage vers lui.

Sirius ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

On aurait presque dit qu'il pleurait.

Sa tristesse était tellement évidente que Sirius compatit pour lui.

Il prit l'homme dans ses bras et resta un long moment à le bercer ainsi.

« Sirius, je me sens mieux » finit par dire au bout de quelques minutes le maître des potions.

Snape avait repris un visage impassible et froid pendant qu'il parlait.

« Et je suppose que tu ne vas pas me dire ce qui t'a pris, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda l'animagus.

« Plus tard peut-être, nous devrions rejoindre Lucius. » suggéra le maître des potions.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, ils assistèrent ébahis à un baiser langoureux entre Malefoy et Lupin.

Ils s'interrompirent quand ils entendirent du bruit.

« Vous avez peut-être faim ? » fut la seule platitude que put sortir Severus qui se demandait ce qui s'était passé durant son absence.

Les deux hommes rouges se séparèrent non sans un regret visible.

« Ce serait bien, Sev » avoua Malefoy en se levant.

Sirius éprouva un pincement au cœur en entendant Lucius appeler ainsi Severus qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

L'animagus s'approcha des deux hommes pour discuter un peu avec eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les occupants de la maison s'étaient rassemblés autour de la table pour dîner qui se déroula dans un silence quasi religieux.

Après celui-ci, tous se retrouvèrent dans le salon.

Là, Malefoy commença à raconter dans quelles circonstances Narcissia, sa femme, la cousine de Sirius, était morte.

« Voldemort a voulu tester la loyauté de notre fils » commença l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds. « Mais Narcissia refusait qu'il reçoive la marque, tout comme moi. »

« La marque ? » demanda Ron.

« Jeune Weasley, n'avez-vous pas retenu lors de vos leçons qu'on reconnaît les suivants de qui vous savez à la marque qu'il appose sur le bras de chacun d'entre eux afin de les appeler le cas échéant. C'est de ceci dont il est question. Vous avez bien fait, Lucius » approuva Severus.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu recevoir cette marque… Mère le savait, elle l'a toujours su. » sanglota Draco.

« Elle s'est donc opposée à Voldemort. Bellatrix s'est interposée alors… » reprit d'une voix nouée par l'émotion Lucius.

« Elles ne se sont jamais entendues même petites » avoua Sirius. « Je hais Bellatrix, encore plus qu'elle ne me hait, c'est dire. »

Bellatrix était aussi l'une des cousines de Sirius avec qui il ne s'était jamais entendu.

Cette dernière était bien trop violente et revendicative pour lui.

« Elles ont donc commencé à se battre. Avant que Voldemort n'interrompe le combat qu'il ne voyait pas d'un bon œil, Bellatrix l'a tué » continua Lucius avant de pleurer.

Remus s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras à la vue de tous.

« Elle est morte pour me protéger » avoua en pleurs le jeune Malefoy en se cramponnant tellement à son fauteuil que ses articulations blanchirent.

Ron et Harry prirent chacun l'un des mains du jeune garçon pour lui prouver leur amitié.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Draco » rassura Severus. « Narcissia t'a toujours aimé. »

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » questionna Sirius. « Est-ce qu'il…... Il a eu le temps d'apposer sa marque ? »

« Non. Vu les circonstances, Voldemort a permis un répit à Draco. Il lui a laissé une semaine de réflexion » garantit Lucius.

Cette nouvelle provoqua un silence de mort dans la salle.

Après cela, Ron, Draco et Harry se rendirent dans la chambre qu'occuperait pour un soir le jeune Serpentard.

Les quatre hommes discutèrent avec Lucius de ce qu'il envisageait pour le futur.

Celui-ci l'ignorait mais il avait besoin d'y réfléchir.

« Tu ne peux pas retourner chez toi, Lucius. Il ne faut pas que tu restes seul » s'opposa Severus conscient de la peine de son ami même s'il restait très digne. « Tu peux rester ici autant de temps qu'il le faudra ».

« Ce n'est pas possible ! » s'interposa Remus en prenant un teint rouge pivoine devant la violence de sa réaction.

« Dumbledore est en effet venu nous voir » déclara Sirius. « Il nous a tout dit. C'est le premier endroit où viendrait vous chercher les Mangemorts. Si jamais, vous décidiez de vous opposer à lui, vous ne pourrez rester ici ni retourner chez vous »

« Où irais-je alors ? » demanda le blond. « Ma maison sera la première investie. Dès demain, je vais y faire enlever tous les objets de valeur d'ailleurs. »

Sirius rit doucement, décidément, un Malefoy ne perdait jamais le nord en ce qui concernait l'argent.

« Tu es le bienvenu chez moi » proposa le loup-garou. « Avec Draco bien entendu. Personne ne songera à te chercher là-bas ».

Malefoy devait en convenir.

« Il faut que Draco et moi réfléchissions à ce sujet épineux » finit par dire Lucius. « Mais j'apprécie cette offre à sa juste valeur. »

Remus ne dit rien, il se contenta d'un sourire pour toute réponse.

« Sev, il faudra que tu fasses attention à toi si jamais nous décidions de ne plus le suivre. » l'avertit avec une grande douceur Lucius.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Lucius. » le rassura tout de suite ce dernier. « Tu sais bien que je ne commets jamais d'imprudence ! »

« Je sais Sev, je sais mais je ne serais plus là pour te protéger ».

Le ton était tendre et doux.

Sirius se leva, il n'avait rien à faire là.

Devant l'air peiné et chagriné de Remus qui regardait Lucius étrangement, il se sentit peiné pour son ami.

Il ne pouvait rien pour l'aider.

Il comprenait sa peine.

Rien n'était pire que d'aimer et de ne pas être aimé en retour, il avait eu suffisamment d'aventures amoureuses pour le savoir.

Severus se leva toujours aussi sombre interrompant ses pensées.

« Il faut que je prépare des chambres pour nos invités, ils vont en avoir besoin »

« Nous pouvons repartir si nous vous dérangeons » proposa Sirius en faisant quelques pas en direction de la cheminée.

« Pars si tu veux mais moi, je reste ! » s'exclama Remus à la surprise de tous.

Sirius ne lui connaissait pas une telle détermination.

La minute d'après, le loup-garou prenait une teinte cramoisie réalisant qu'il avait fait preuve d'audace.

Lucius esquissa un sourire charmeur à l'intention du Loup garou.

Severus se retourna vers Sirius « Tu restes ou pas Black ? »

« Je ne voudrais surtout pas m'imposer » répondit ce dernier sarcastique.

« Reste ! » lui demanda Remus qui s'était assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil occupé par Lucius.

Ce dernier observa Sirius qui faisait la moue puis il regarda Severus toujours aussi impassible.

Soudain, une idée émergea dans sa tête qui le fit sourire.

« Nous sommes vraiment ravis de ta venue ici Sirius. » commença le Serpentard avec un sourire charmeur.

Black fronça les sourcils. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient entretenus des relations amicales, c'était même le contraire.

Que lui voulait donc Lucius ?

N'y avait-il pas anguille sous roche ?

Lucius se mit à sourire devant la réaction du cousin de Narcissia.

En repensant à sa femme, une ombre passa sur son visage.

Certes, leur mariage n'avait pas été un mariage d'amour mais plutôt une alliance pour renforcer la lignée et la fortune familiale. Malgré tout, il avait pris à l'apprécier et elle lui manquait.

« Je pense que je vais me coucher tôt et j'aimerais emprunter Remus si personne n'y voit d'inconvénients. Ses révélations m'ont estomaquées. » reprit Lucius.

Severus ne dit rien mais regarda Lupin avec insistance tandis que Sirius était heureux pour son meilleur ami.

Il était content pour lui, il avait dû lui avouer son attirance de toujours et Lucius ne l'avait pas rejeté.

C'était déjà un pas vers l'avant.

Severus se demandait ce que manigançait son ami.

Visiblement, Lupin lui avait fait une proposition alléchante dont il ne voulait même pas savoir le contenu.

Mais il connaissait suffisamment ce dernier, avec qui il avait eu des relations amoureuses à l'école, pour ne pas reconnaître quand celui-ci voulait quelque chose.

C'était visiblement le cas mais Severus n'entendait pas se laisser manipuler de la sorte.

Il croisa les bras se repliant sur soi.

« Sev, ne réagis pas comme ça ! » protesta Lucius qui connaissait suffisamment le brun pour ne deviner sa méfiance.

Il n'avait pas totalement tord.

Mais pour une fois, Lucius pensait non pas à son intérêt personnel mais à celui de son ami.

Il venait de lui montrer celle-ci à sa juste valeur puisqu'il l'avait accueilli avec son fils à bras ouvert après le terrible événement.

« Sirius, tu voudras bien t'occuper de Sev ? » demanda le Serpentard savourant son effet sur les deux hommes qui se muèrent en statuettes de pierre.

Le pouvoir de persuasion de Remus ne fut pas de trop.

Après de nombreuses réticences et voulant faire plaisir à leurs amis, les deux hommes promirent de passer la soirée ensemble sans se disputer.

Lucius et Remus étaient montés ensemble alors que Severus lisait un vieux parchemin dans son fauteuil préféré.

Sirius parcourut des yeux la pièce qu'il connaissait tant.

Il avait promis à Remus de rester mais pourquoi faire ?

Severus s'était muré dans le silence en se plongeant dans son livre.

« Bon, je vais monter dans ma chambre, ce n'est pas la peine que je reste » constata le prisonnier après avoir fait un tour de la pièce.

« Attends ! » dit Severus en posant son livre sur la commode.

« Snape, je ne sais pas pourquoi ces deux là ont tenus à nous laisser tous les deux ensembles mais nous savons fort bien tous les deux que c'est impossible ».

« C'est très censé ce que tu dis là Black. Cependant j'ai une question à te poser et nous avons promis au moins d'essayer »

Sirius le regarda et s'assit sur un fauteuil.

« Je suppose que tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai essayé de te tuer plus jeune ? »

Snape devint pâle comme un linge à la mention de sa rencontre avec le loup-garou où il avait failli y laisser la vie si ce n'est l'intervention de Potter qu'il haïssait.

« On pourrait commencer par là, je suppose » concéda le maître des potions.

L'animagus s'approcha de lui.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu me croies un jour Sev. Après tout, je le comprendrais, on ne peut pas dire que nous avions vraiment des relations amicales à l'école. Mais je t'assure que c'est vraiment un malheureux incident. Je n'ai jamais voulu ta mort même si on ne s'aimait pas beaucoup »

Severus leva la tête.

« C'est difficile à croire. »

« Je sais, Sev mais j'ai passé douze ans de ma vie enfermé dans une prison pour une erreur que je n'ai pas commise. Je pense avoir expié. » Il s'assit à côté du maître des potions qui le regardait avec suspicion. « Peut être qu'un jour tu me pardonneras mais je doute. Je ne sais même pas si souhaites le faire »

« Je l'ignore aussi Sirius. Nous verrons bien. Dans l'état actuel des choses, je ne t'excuse toujours pas mais là n'était pas ma question. »

Sirius leva un sourcil intrigué.

« Je t'écoute, Sev. »

« Que veux Lupin à Lucius ? » interrogea le maître des potions.

A suivre…


	5. Ron & Harry, ensemble ?

Prémonition

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefanyahoo.fr)

Titre : Prémonition

Défi de novembre 2003 sur la ML HP Yaoi : "Pendant le cours de divination, un élève a une révélation/ prémonition (par lui-même, le professeur ou un camarade) qui va avoir de grandes conséquences sur sa vie."

Série : Harry Potter (livre 1-4)

Déclaration : Je ne suis pas l'auteur, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages ni pécunier quand bien même je le regrette fortement.

L'action se passe après les années d'école d'Harry et de ses compagnons.

Genre : Je t'en pose des questions moi ?

Couple : Ron X Harry / Sirius Black X Severus Snape impliqués (normal j'adore ce couple)

Dédicace: Pour Mano

Ron & Harry, ensemble ?

« Tu ne le devines pas ? » répondit aussitôt l'homme aux longs cheveux.

« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Black ! »

« Je ne me permettrai sûrement pas » répondit avec négligence son vis-à-vis.

Snape le foudroya du regard.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous prêt à aider Lucius ? Vous ne l'avez jamais aimé ! Ce qui est réciproque ! Nous appartenons à des camps opposés et nous ne voulons pas de votre pitié. »

Sirius le regarda.

« C'est ainsi que tu vois les choses ? De façon aussi manichéenne ? »

« Les Serpentards n'ont jamais été aimés à Pouldard, Dumbledore vous a toujours favorisés… »

L'animagus se leva sur ses pieds.

« Je n'ai rien à faire ici ! »

Il se tourna, le maître des potions le saisit par la manche.

« Attends ! »

Sirius se retourna.

« Pourquoi faire ? »

Snape le regarda hésitant et se mordit les lèvres.

Sirius soupira.

« Bon d'accord, tu ne veux pas être engueulé demain à cause de mon départ. Soit ! Je vais voir si les garçons se sont endormis. »

Severus le laissa faire.

Puis il se leva, il voulait demander quelque chose à Lucius et cela ne pouvait attendre…

Black pénétra dans la pièce où dormait le blond.

Les trois garçons s'étaient endormis paisiblement.

Avec délicatesse, Sirius prit son filleul dans ses bras pour l'allonger dans le canapé préparé à cet effet. Il le déshabilla sans le réveiller et lui enfila le vêtement de nuit qui avait été le sien pendant cet été. Il le couvrit ensuite et l'embrassa sur le front.

Il fit de même avec Ron qu'il coucha aux côtés d'Harry car il n'y avait aucune autre place de libre.

Il regarda encore la pièce où les jeunes gens étaient endormis.

Il jeta un charme sur la fenêtre qui réveillerait tout le monde au cas où un intrus indésirable essayerait de rentrer de l'extérieur.

Il valait mieux et il ne voulait pas prendre de risques, à aucun prix.

Quant à Snape, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami, déterminé à en savoir plus et à lui poser certaines questions.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre qu'occupait le père Malefoy, il prit une profonde inspiration.

Sans frapper – après tout, il était chez lui – il pénétra dans la chambre et resta stupéfait sur le seuil.

Complètement figé par la surprise, il était là comme si le temps venait de se figer soudainement.

Remus était assis sur Lucius qui gémissait.

Aucun des deux hommes ne s'aperçut de sa présence.

Leur activité bien évidente semblait trop les occuper pour qu'ils pensent à autre chose.

Severus les observait interdit.

Sirius l'aperçut et il se demanda ce qui se passait pour que le terrible Serpentard reste ainsi interdit. Il s'approcha derrière lui et vit la scène.

Il saisit Snape pour le tirer vers l'arrière et referma la porte.

Il s'apprêtait à lancer des piques bien assortis quand il remarqua l'air du maître des potions : il semblait à la fois choqué, triste et interdit.

« Severus ? » dit Sirius en claquant des mains devant ce dernier.

Aucune réaction.

Black pilota son ancien camarade de classe vers la cuisine.

Il fouilla quelques instants dans les placards pour en sortir du whisky.

Il en versa dans deux verres, rajouta un glaçon et un peu d'eau.

Il s'assit sur la chaise attenante à celle de Severus et commença à lui faire boire son verre.

Le professeur but sans se rendre compte de ce qui se passait.

Sirius prit aussi son verre.

« Sev ? » redemanda encore une fois Black.

L'homme tremblait.

« Tu as froid ? » demanda l'animagus. « Viens, tu devrais te coucher. Cette journée a été éprouvante pour tout le monde… »

Il se leva et s'approcha de Severus.

Ce dernier se leva d'un bond.

« Je ne peux croire ce que j'ai vu ! » s'exclama ce dernier. « Il y a forcément erreur ! Il faut que je vérifie. J'ai forcément été victime d'une hallucination ! »

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Sirius le retint par le bras.

« Ne les dérange pas Severus ! » demanda l'animagus en forçant son vis-à-vis à s'asseoir. « J'ai vu la même chose que toi. »

Il réfléchit quelques instants.

« Allons dans le salon, je pense que tu as besoin de parler… » proposa l'homme aux cheveux longs.

Le professeur des potions ne dit rien mais le suivit.

Il amena d'autres alcools avec des verres.

Le maître des potions se servit une large rasade et donna aussi un verre à Sirius.

Ils commencèrent par boire.

Black remarqua d'emblée que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il ne connaissait pas plus que ça Snape et peut être qu'il avait changé depuis leur scolarité mais quand même : il tremblait, son regard était soit fuyant, l'homme était perdu dans ses pensées ; enfin, il buvait rasade sur rasade.

Alors qu'il se servait à nouveau, Black lui prit la bouteille.

« Se soûler n'est certainement pas la meilleure solution ! »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé Black ! » fit son vis-à-vis en se levant.

Comme il titubait, l'homme, qui avait passé plus d'une douzaine d'années à Azkaban, se précipita pour le retenir et le força à s'asseoir.

« Alors ! Je te l'avais dit Sev, tu ne tiens déjà plus debout ! C'est du joli ça ! » fit Black en se passant la main sur les cheveux.

Snape leva son regard puis posa ses mains sur ses yeux quelques instants pour les retirer ensuite.

Sirius remarqua que ses yeux étaient rouges.

« Ca ne va pas, hein ! » reprit-il sachant que la question était inutile, cela se voyait ! « Et si tu te confiais ? »

« A qui ? A toi ? » répondit sarcastiquement le maître des potions. « Je ne suis pas encore fou ! Donne-moi la bouteille, j'en ai besoin ! »

Snape tendit le bras vers la bouteille mais Sirius le repoussa dans le canapé.

« Pas question ! L'alcool n'est pas une solution. Bon, puisque tu ne veux rien me dire, je vais tâcher de deviner. »

Il se prit le menton dans la main et commença à réfléchir.

« Alors, tu as peur de 'Je ne sais qui' ? » commença le brun aux longs cheveux.

Comme Snape le regardait sans émotion marquée, il en déduit que ce n'était pas le fond du problème qui semblait tellement le préocuper.

Bien sûr, il avait peur de son ancien maître surtout qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux : il prétendait espionner Albus Dumbledore pour le compte de Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom mais en fait, c'était l'inverse qui se passait.

« Bon, je vois que ce n'est ça pas si qui te mets dans tout tes états… » reprit Black.

Il réfléchit encore.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait mettre Snape dans cet état ?

C'était une bonne question mais il n'avait pas la réponse.

Quoique…

« Je sais ! » fit-il en tapant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, fier de lui. « C'est à cause de Lucius ! En fait, tu ne supportes pas que Lupin s'approche de lui car vous êtes toujours amants, j'ai juste, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le maître des potions devint livide.

« Comment… ? »

« Une somme de petite chose. Tout d'abord, il y a peu de choses qui peuvent mettre un homme comme toi, froid et insensible dans un tel état ! »

« Merci pour le compliment ! » dit Snape d'une voix acide.

« Désolé… » s'excusa Sirius. « Bref, je disais qu'il fallait vraiment quelque chose de bouleversant pour te mettre dans cet état, je me trompe ? »

Snape l'observait.

« Continue… Je t'écoute » répondit ce dernier en posant sa tête contre le canapé.

« Je n'ai pas pensé tout de suite à l'amour mais j'ai vu ton regard sur Malefoy… Il ne prête pas à confusion. Tu avais l'air de t'inquiéter pour lui et c'était visible… Ensuite, j'ai bien vu le regard que tu posais sur Remus, c'était de la jalousie… Je ne me trompe pas ? »

Snape ferma sa main tellement fort qu'elles blanchirent.

Sirius le regarda et desserra doucement sa main.

« Tu vas te faire mal… » murmura t-il.

Soudain, Snape se précipita contre lui et pleura.

Sirius fut tellement étonné qu'il ne dit rien.

Il devait vraiment l'aimer pour agir comme ça.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut pitié de celui qui avait été son pire ennemi.

Il ne méritait pas un tel sort.

Il le berça doucement.

« Et si tu me racontais tout ? Cela te fera du bien, Sev… »

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer… » répondit ce dernier en se séparant de Sirius.

« Par le début. Quand a commencé votre liaison, comment elle a duré… Tout ce qui te vient à l'esprit… Tu verras, après les mots sortiront tout seuls. »

« Comme tu t'en doutes, nous sommes devenus amis au début. Nous étions dans la même classe chez les Serpentard et Lucius est rapidement devenu le petit chef du dortoir. Au début, je ne l'appréciais pas trop, je le trouvais suffisant, d'ailleurs, il l'est toujours j'avoue. Nous nous sommes rapprochés par intérêt comme cela se passe chez les Serpentard. »

« Vous êtes étranges… » remarqua doucement l'animagus.

« Les Gryfondor nous paraissent tout aussi étranges… Il me protégeait et moi je l'aidais. Voilà le début de notre relation. Nous sommes devenus amis et plus tard, nous avons franchi le pas. Lors des dernières années de scolarité, je suis devenu l'amant de Lucius. Bien sûr, nous n'ignorions pas que Malefoy devrait se marier. Cela a commencé comme ça… »

« Je comprends… Vous ne pensiez pas que cela durerait, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas vraiment et je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureux de lui. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé… Je ne lui ai jamais dit, tu sais ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il avait Draco et Narcissia. Qu'aurait-il fait ? Je ne voulais pas m'imposer. Je me contentais d'être là quand il en avait besoin, d'être son ami. »

« C'est triste… » murmura Sirius.

Snape le regarda un long moment.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu écouté ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je me suis confié ? »

« Tu en avais besoin Snape » fit avec une grande gentillesse Sirius en posant sa main sur celle de Severus qui la serra.

« Est-ce que je peux demander autre chose ? »

L'animagus hocha de la tête.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache… Tu garderas le secret même vis à vis de Lupin ? »

« Oui, je te le promets. Je me tairais… »

Les deux hommes discutèrent encore un peu tout en buvant et finirent par s'endormir sur le canapé l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux quand il se leva : il était dans le même lit que Ron !

Cela le fit rougir et il se précipita sous la douche pour effacer toute trace de son trouble.

Qui sait si cela marcherait ?

Pourquoi Ron était-il dans son lit ?

Ou selon le point de vue qu'on prenait : pourquoi était-il dans le même lit que le rouquin ?

Le jeune Potter se savonnait longuement comme s'il voulait effacer quelque chose.

Mais quoi ?

Lui-même l'ignorait, il était seulement troublé.

Il repensait à la vision qu'il avait eu.

Lui et Ron ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Malgré la douche, il se sentait toujours aussi étrange.

Il finit par sortir, prit une serviette et commença à se frotter les cheveux.

Il se trouva nez à nez avec Draco qui le regardait étrangement interrogatif.

« T'en passes du temps sous la douche Potter ! » dit-il d'une voix ironique.

« Salut Draco, je vais bien ! J'ignorais que tu t'inquiétais pour moi ! » répliqua aussitôt le garçon habitué aux piques du Serpentard.

« A vrai dire, je me demandais bien où tu étais. Ron dort encore comme un loir ! »

« Il aime bien dormir, c'est son côté paresseux qui ressort. Sinon tu tiens le coup ? »

Les yeux bleus du jeune Malefoy se vrillèrent dans le regard vert du garçon célèbre pour voir survécu à une attaque du plus grand sorcier de ce monde.

On aurait dit qu'il cherchait à le sonder, à voir ce que cachait son âme même au plus profond.

Il n'y avait qu'une sincère inquiétude.

« Je tiens le coup. Nous sommes encore sous le choc père et moi. J'ignore quoi faire… »

« Je comprends Draco » fit Harry en appelant pour la première fois son ex pire ennemi par son prénom. « Ce n'est pas facile de faire le deuil de ceux qu'on aime. J'ai vécu ça même si je n'ai jamais connu mes parents… Ils me manquent aussi mais ils sont aussi présents dans mon cœur… Tu comprends ? Fais attention à toi ! »

Draco s'appuya contre le lavabo alors qu'Harry séchait ses cheveux.

« Merci Harry pour tes paroles… Je refuse de devenir comme mon père et de recevoir la marque. Ma mère est morte pour m'en protéger. Je ne la laisserai pas être morte pour rien… J'ignore ce que va décider mon père mais je ne pourrais pas le laisser seul. C'est certain. »

« Bien sûr Draco, personne ne te le demande. T'as plu qu'à le convaincre de se ranger à ton avis ! » répondit le jeune adolescent aux yeux verts en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

« Ce ne sera pas facile ! »

« Tu es un Malefoy, tu aimes les défis ! En voici un à relever et tu as à y gagner. A toi de jouer ! Je te laisse la salle de bains. » dit Harry en posant la serviette.

Il s'habilla puis descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Snape était dans la cuisine en train de préparer des pancake pour tout le monde.

Le couvert était mis mais personne ne semblait encore levé.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide professeur ? » questionna Harry en le voyant s'affairer de part et d'autres de la cuisine où tout était en désordre.

« Vous tombez à pic, Potter ! Mettez la table ! » répondit ce dernier sans lui jeter un coup d'œil.

Quelques instants plus tard, Remus arriva.

« Bonjour Harry » dit-il en l'embrassant. « Bonjour Severus »

Il se tourna vers son collègue qui lui montrait son dos et ne lui répondit rien.

Le loup-garou haussa les épaules devant Harry le faisant doucement rire.

Comme Snape venait de finir le déjeuner, il se retourna enfin.

Les deux hommes faillirent sursauter devant le professeur.

En effet, celui-ci était très pâle et ses yeux étaient rougis.

On aurait dit un cadavre ambulant.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit, Severus ! » gronda doucement le nouvel arrivant.

Lucius se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » fit la voix de Sirius derrière lui. « Vous êtes bien matinaux » termina t-il en étouffant un bâillement. « Salut Harry » fit-il en embrassant son filleul. « Bonjour Remus » dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule et en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

« Ca sent drôlement bon, Severus. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? J'ignorais que tu cuisinais. » reprit le loup-garou alors que tout les convives s'installaient.

Lucius répondit à sa place « Oui et c'est fameux ! Tu verras !

« J'ai hâte de goûter Lucius ! » répondit l'homme aux cheveux châtain.

Sirius les regarda, on aurait dit des adolescents qui se comptaient fleurette.

Malefoy posa sa main sur Lupin en souriant.

Il était heureux pour Remus.

Il posa son regard sur Severus qui les regardait d'un air impénétrable.

Sirius poussa un soupir ; puis Draco et enfin Ron arrivèrent.

Severus mangeait à peine, il ne semblait pas avoir faim et l'animagus le remarqua tout de suite.

Il lui en toucherait deux mots plus tard, s'il le faisait devant tout le monde, il se refermerait encore plus dans sa coquille.

« C'est vraiment délicieux, professeur ! » dit Draco en posant sa serviette. « Je n'ai plus faim. »

« Oui, Severus, c'était comme d'habitude parfait ! » reprit le père du blond.

« Merci » répondit le maître des potions en esquissant un sourire.

Ils quittèrent la table puis les quatre hommes s'installèrent dans le salon pour discuter.

Severus avait tout rangé et il ne restait aucune trace de leur beuverie.

Snape avait déposé une potion contre la gueule de bois qu'il avait pris avec plaisir.

Sirius ressentait parfois des maux de tête dus à la boisson.

Lucius entama la discussion en expliquant ce qu'il prévoyait.

Pendant ce temps là, les trois adolescents, comprenant que les adultes souhaitaient parler en privé se retirèrent pour parler de leur avenir.

« Alors, comme ça Ron, tu commences au ministère de la magie en apprentissage à la fin des vacances. Ton père doit être content, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le blond.

« Oui, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai été pris. Le système de l'alternance me paraît une bonne chose. Tout d'abord, j'ai vraiment envie de voir la réalité du métier et j'aimerai travailler vite. Cela m'a parut la meilleure solution. Comme ça si jamais cela ne me plaît, pas je le saurais rapidement. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Ron, c'est une chance qu'il a de faire ça ! » s'exclama Harry alors que Ron lui souriait.

« Et tu as une idée du département ou de ce que tu aimerais y faire ? » demanda le blond. « A moins que tu ne fasses que suivre les traces de ton père en étudiant les moldus ! »

« J'y avais pensé au début mais cela ne me fascine pas comme mon père. Je voulais plutôt me spécialiser dans l'usage des runes magiques. Cela me paraît fascinant et j'aimerai vraiment en savoir plus… »

Draco le regarda impressionné.

Harry posa sa main sur la sienne.

« C'est un superbe projet Ron. Je suis sûr que ça se passera bien » fit Harry pour rassurer son ami.

« Merci Harry… Je le souhaite de tout mon cœur aussi. »

« Dites, depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ? » demanda le blond.

Les deux jeunes gens rougirent et s'éloignèrent brisant leur proximité.

« J'ai dit une bêtise ? »

« Franchement, Draco ! Quelle question ! » s'exclama Ron en se levant. « Mais quelle idée de penser cela ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça ! »

Le jeune Potter se tut.

La présence de Ron le troublait et le réconfortait à la fois.

Il ne savait que penser si ce n'est qu'il admettait que leur relation était autre chose que de l'amitié, enfin pour lui.

« Et toi, pourquoi tu ne dis rien, Harry ? » demanda Draco en observant celui à qui il avait tellement cherché des ennuis durant leur scolarité.

Le brun remonta ses genoux et posa sa tête dessus.

« Harry ? » questionna Ron en s'approchant.

« Je vois… » fit Draco en observant que Ron se positionnait devant son ami et l'obligeait à relever la tête pour sécher ses larmes avec une grande douceur.

« Tu vois quoi, Draco ? Harry est juste un peu triste. Il est seul, donc forcément, il se pose des questions… C'est normal. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, Ron. T'es vraiment aveugle ma parole ! Harry, dis-lui quoi ! »

Le blond se campa devant le brun qui s'était levé et agrippa le col de sa chemise pour commencer à la secouer.

« Tu vas encore te taire ! T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile qui mérite ce qui lui arrive ! » s'exclama le blond en continuant à secouer Harry qui l'énervait.

« Arrête, Draco ! Qu'es-ce qui te prend ? » s'énerva Ron en le poussant en arrière pour libérer Harry.

Mais Draco tenait bien le jeune Potter et refusait de le lâcher.

Soudain, il le libéra et les deux garçons s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Sirius arriva à ce moment là.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda t-il.

« Votre filleul est franchement un idiot ! » s'énerva Draco avant de partir en claquant la porte.

Le rouquin aida Harry à se lever tandis que l'homme restait perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » questionna l'animagus.

« Draco s'est énervé pour une raison que j'ignore. Je me demande quelle mouche l'a piqué ! » fit Ron en se grattant la tête.

« Moi, je sais ce qu'il a voulu dire. J'ai parfaitement compris son message… » murmura Harry.

Sirius l'observa.

« Je tenais à vous dire que nous partons bientôt les garçons, tenez-vous prêts ! D'accord ? »

Puis il partit.

« Il voulait dire quoi ? » demanda Ron intrigué.

« Ca » répondit son vis-à-vis en l'embrassant avec une grande douceur.

Le jeune Weasley resta interdit un moment mais il prit bientôt les initiatives devant ce baiser si doux…

Un baiser d'Harry.

Qu'importe si c'était un homme !

Il éprouvait aussi de tendres sentiments pour celui qui avait été son meilleur ami durant toute leur scolarité.

Mais la passion et l'amour les avait rattrapé…

Sirius rattrapa Draco.

« Hey Draco, ton père aimerait te parler. Il a des choses importantes à te dire. »

L'animagus posa sa main sur l'adolescent.

« Dites, vous êtes le parrain d'Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Vous devriez lui dire de se confesser à Ron. Ca lui pèse vraiment sur la conscience vous savez… »

« J'ignore comment tu l'as su. Je lui en ai déjà touché quelques mots mais il a peur. En fait, même il est terrifié à l'idée de perdre une amitié si précieuse s'il le repoussait. Comment es-tu au courant ? »

« Je ne sais pas, l'intuition, peut être ? Hermione m'a confié aussi qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose entre eux. Plus que de l'amitié… »

« Je l'ai remarqué. J'espère juste qu'ils seront heureux. Mais parfois, il faut laisser aux choses le temps d'arriver. Cela ne sert à rien de les précipiter, tu comprends ? »

« Vous avez peut-être raison… »

Le brun emmena l'adolescent dans le salon.

Là, Lucius commença à expliquer ce qu'il voulait faire et comment il voyait leur avenir.

Sous la pression du loup-garou, le blond Serpentard, autrefois le favori du « Lord Noir » - un des nombreux surnoms de Voldemort- avait décidé de renoncer à son état de Death Eater.

Il voulait vivre en paix avec son fils et continuer à pouvoir faire des affaires mais il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec ces personnes qui n'avaient pas hésité à tuer sa femme pour agrandir leurs rangs…

Il ne savait pas si il s'engagerait aux côtés de Dumbledore et des autres.

Il préférait garder un statut neutre même s'il savait que lors de la bataille finale, qu'il présageait pour bientôt, il faudrait de nouveau choisir son camp.

Il se poserait donc la question en temps utile.

Malefoy voulait suivre ses idées et ne plus être à la botte d'un camp.

Il rêvait à nouveau de sa liberté.

Le plus important était pour l'instant de mettre son fils à l'abri, ce qu'il serait sûrement le cas à la rentrée, dans l'institut de droit qu'il avait choisi, et de sauver sa fortune pour lui permettre d'investir et de continuer à vivre.

Le blond Serpentard ne se faisait cependant aucune illusion, ce serait difficile.

Il serait seul pour lutter sans le soutien de ceux qui s'appelaient hier ses amis.

Il aurait à lutter pour gagner une nouvelle place mais il ne voulait plus suivre la mauvaise voie et préparer un avenir neuf et libéré de toute entrave pour son fils.

« Alors, tu es d'accord, Draco ? »

« Je pense que tu as choisi la meilleure voie possible, papa. Je te suis. Où irons-nous vivre ? »

« Chez moi, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients » répondit Remus.

« Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ? »

« Vous ne pouvez rester chez Severus, on vous trouvera facilement et sa situation serait compromise. La porte de vos maisons vous est également fermée. Quant à mes raisons, elles sont simples : elles concernent mes sentiments pour Lucius, ton père. »

« Remus ! » protesta le blond.

« C'était inutile de lui cacher, chéri. Autant qu'il sache ce qu'il en est ! » répliqua le châtain en se pressant contre son nouvel amant.

Draco ne dit rien, puis au bout d'un moment, il reprit la parole.

« C'est un peu nouveau pour moi mais je suis heureux pour toi papa, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Il me faudra un petit peu de temps pour m'habituer à cette idée mais je ne suis pas contre. »

Lucius embrassa son fils, fier de lui.

Severus ne disait rien, il était resté dans ses pensées et masquait ses émotions derrière son masque froid de professeur.

Dès le lendemain, Lucius, aidé par Remus, Sirius, Draco, Ron et Harry commencèrent à déménager.

Le Serpentard avait tenu à mettre Severus à l'écart en insistant sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas risquer sa couverture ce que tout le monde approuva.

Trois jours plus tard, Lucius et Draco avaient emménagé chez le loup-garou.

Harry et Ron retournèrent chez les Weasley alors que Sirius partait en mission pour Dumbledore.

Tout semblait être redevenu calme.

A suivre…


	6. Où la situation se complique…

Prémonition

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefanyahoo.fr)

Titre : Prémonition

Défi de novembre 2003 sur la ML HP Yaoi : "Pendant le cours de divination, un élève a une révélation/ prémonition (par lui-même, le professeur ou un camarade) qui va avoir de grandes conséquences sur sa vie."

Série : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je ne suis pas l'auteur, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages ni pécunier quand bien même je le regrette fortement. L'action se passe après les années d'école d'Harry et de ses compagnons.

Georges Walmes est un personnage de ma création et par conséquent il m'appartient.

Genre : Je t'en pose des questions moi ?

Couple : Ron X Harry / Sirius Black X Severus Snape impliqués (normal j'adore ce couple)

Dédicace: Pour Mano

5 Où la situation se complique…

Dumbledore était en train de lire quand on frappa à sa porte.

« Entrez ! » répondit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le maître des potions.

Le bureau d'Albus était toujours le même.

Un véritable fouillis régnait sur la table. Les portraits accrochés en haut des murs étaient ceux d'anciens directeurs de Pouldard.

Pour l'instant, ils étaient inanimés, ils ne s'adressaient qu'au directeur.

Cependant, ils entendaient tout et voyaient ce qui se déroulait dans la pièce.

Le maître des potions se demanda si les fondateurs de l'école de magie, Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor avaient eux aussi un portrait et ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

Leurs vies étaient restées très mystérieuses, la plupart des documents avaient disparu quand le seigneur noir avait fait son apparition.

Cet agissement ne manquait pas d'intriguer le maître des potions.

Il avait envie d'en savoir plus. Mais son « maître » n'avait jamais rien voulu lui révéler.

Fumseck, le phoenix personnel du vieux magicien alla se percher sur l'épaule de son propriétaire et lui donna un coup de bec ce qui fit le sourire.

« Vous vouliez me voir Albus ? » questionna calmement Snape en restant debout.

« Oui mon cher Severus. Assez-vous, je vous prie, cela risque peut-être d'être long » proposa le magicien en désignant le fauteuil en face de lui.

Le maître des potions s'exécuta en lissant sa robe.

« Vous voulez un peu de thé et des gâteaux ? » demanda le magicien à la longue barbe blanche soigneusement entretenue.

Sans attendre la réponse du professeur, Albus lança un sort en agitant sa baguette « Apparition ! ».

Aussitôt, une petite table ronde apparût à la gauche de l'homme tout vêtu de noir. Dessus, il y avait un vase avec des fleurs ainsi qu'une théière fumante avec une tasse et un bol pour le sucre. Enfin, des petits cookies, qui semblaient sortir du four, complétaient le tout.

« Je vous en prie, servez-vous ! » proposa le magicien toujours aussi volubile, souriant et aimable.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé pendant vos vacances… »

Snape le fixa se demandant bien où il voulait en venir.

Les vacances…

Ce mot lui paraissait si dérisoire et étrange.

Il était seul depuis toujours, Dumbledore le savait.

De temps à autre, il allait chez les Malefoy mais ce n'était pas si courant car il n'osait pas les déranger.

Les derniers évènements n'avaient pas été particulièrement joyeux et pour la première fois, Snape se surprenait à avoir peur…

Oui, il était soucieux, de son avenir, de celui de Draco, son filleul et aussi de Lucius, qu'il aimait encore.

Il avait peur car il avait vu que le favori du maître pouvait lui aussi être menacé.

Et si le seigneur noir cherchait à recruter du monde, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il avait décider de conquérir le pouvoir et de se l'approprier.

Severus n'aimait pas ça, s'IL attaquait maintenant, il y avait de fortes chances qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'en sortent vivants.

Personne n'était prêt à l'affronter.

Malgré la chaleur de ce mois de juillet qui venait à peine de débuter et malgré le bruit des cigales sur les grains de blé dorés dans les champs, Severus frissonna.

Il n'aimait pas ça.

A vrai dire, il avait plus peur pour Lucius que pour lui.

Il n'avait jamais craint la mort, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait se mettre à la redouter ?

Cependant, son attachement pour le blond Serpentard qui avait toujours été son meilleur ami et qui avait aussi été maintes fois son amant était réel.

Il ressentait tellement de choses pour lui.

Premièrement Severus lui accordait sa confiance, qu'il savait partagée.

Et ce n'était pas le moindre des sentiments, c'était même ce qu'il y avait peut être de plus important entre eux…

Ce simple sentiment pouvait paraître complètement simple, inné mais chez les Serpentard car jamais il ne fallait faire confiance sous peine de se voir trahir quand on s'y attendait le moins.

La règle était la même chez les Mangemorts où une simple trahison pouvait mener à la mort.

Severus savait sa confiance bien placée, Lucius lui avait maintes fois sauvée la mise face au seigneur noir.

Ensuite, malgré tout ce que les Gryffondors imaginaient sur leurs ennemis de toujours, les Serpentards pouvaient eux aussi éprouver des émotions. Ils les manifestaient de façon moins ostensibles, c'était tout !

Le maître des potions qui se savait froid, sa famille l'était, il l'était de nature et parce qu'on le lui avait appris à l'être, avait fini par succomber petit à petit dans la volupté des sentiments amoureux. Bien sûr, il n'en avait jamais rien dit à Lucius.

Seul ce fou dangereux de Black le savait !

Mais quel idiot avait-il été quand il lui avoué ses sentiments ?

Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ?

Il l'ignorait, le besoin de se confier ? De compréhension ?

C'était certainement un moment de faiblesse, impardonnable de sa part, d'ailleurs !

Il se mordit les lèvres.

« Severus ? » dit Albus d'une voix doucement inquiète. « Vous me semblez bien songeur, je suppose que c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé chez les Malefoy ? »

Severus sentit comme un peu de mépris et un soupçon d'autre chose : il n'aimait pas le Serpentard, après tout, il avait servi pendant des années son ennemi juré !

Ce n'était pas parce que sa femme avait été assassiné et que sa maison avait brûlé la semaine dernière – ce qui avait fait la une des journaux- qu'il allait effacer d'un coup tout ce qui s'était passé.

« Vous avez peur qu'il se réveille, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous avez vu juste, Albus. C'est ce que je crains en effet. »

Inutile de mentionner ses réelles relations avec Lucius, cela ne plairait pas et de plus, c'était plutôt une longue histoire compliquée qu'il n'avait pas envie de raconter.

Dumbledore ne comprendrait pas…

« C'est à cause de ça que je vous ai appelé, pour une mission, si vous êtes d'accord, bien sûr. »

« Je vous écoute » répondit Severus en croisant ses longues mains afin d'en savoir plus.

« Vous savez très certainement que Sirius travaille pour moi… »

Oh que oui qu'il le savait !

Il était même allé voir Albus afin de tenter de le raisonner mais cela avait été comme de parler à un mur sourd refusant de vous écouter.

« Ne faites pas cette moue Severus ! Je sais que vous ne vous appréciez pas du tout. Simplement, grâce à son statut d'animagus, Sirius me rend de fiers services. »

Snape grogna pour toute réponse.

« Il s'agit d'Igor Karkaroff, l'actuel directeur de Durmstrang… »

Severus sursauta en entendant le nom de l'ancien Mangemort, qui avait été autrefois comme lui aux côtés de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom.

Entendre ainsi le nom d'un homme qu'il avait toujours détesté car il n'avait jamais su le cerner lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Si Karkaroff refaisait son apparition alors que Black espionnait pour le compte d'Albus, cela ne pouvait qu'être mauvais signe !

De plus, si le sorcier avait regagné le côté des Mangemorts, ce n'était pas pour rien !

Snape se mit envisager les possibilités d'un tel revirement de situation.

Il n'imaginait pas Karkaroff se faire capturer, oh que non !

Et même si c'était le cas, tous les Dumbledores de la Terre ne suffiraient pas pour qu'il aille le sauver !

Peut être le maître l'avait-il rappelé ?

C'était possible mais pourquoi l'avoir rejoint après tout ce temps ? Surtout sachant qu'il serait très certainement puni ?

Etait-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix ?

Severus n'imaginait pas son vieil ennemi contraint à quelque chose même par le seigneur noir, il était suffisamment rusé pour contourner les pièges.

La seule solution qui restait, et celle à laquelle il aboutit rapidement, fut celle d'un revirement de situation !

Mais dans ce cas pourquoi avoir quitté une place somme toute douillette et tranquille ?

Le caucasien devait certainement agir au nom de ses intérêts, ce qui voulait dire que le seigneur se préparait, et cela, c'était très mauvais pour eux tous !

« Je vais vous révéler ce que Sirius a découvert… » annonça Albus.

Severus se mit à craindre le pire.

Loin de là, dans la maison des Weasley, Molly, la mère de Ron, préparait à manger.

Elle avait accueilli Harry avec plaisir, elle aimait particulièrement le jeune homme et se considérait comme une seconde mère pour lui, le pauvre n'avait jamais connu la sienne !

Même si elle sentait que la complicité entre le brun et son fils était très forte, elle ne voulait pas s'imposer, de peur qu'ils prennent ça comme un reproche.

Elle savait dorénavant gérer ce problème. Son fils aîné Charlie, qui travaillait auprès des dragons, semblait collectionner les conquêtes féminines et masculines comme autant de trésor. On aurait presque dit une abeille en train de butiner à tous les boutons.

Quand à Bill, il leur avait récemment présenté son compagnon.

Le pauvre Georges avait eu du mal à s'en remettre mais la gentillesse de Will l'avait rassuré. Elle avait bien vite compris que ces deux là étaient vraiment amoureux.

Si son fils était heureux, que pouvait-elle dire ?

Percy avait une petite amie, grâces soient rendus à Merlin, ils auraient peut être des petits enfants !

Les deux jumeaux semblaient inséparables, à tel points qu'elle imaginait des choses. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de franchir le pas était qu'elle les savait fréquenter de temps à autres des filles. Le seul soucis majeur étaient qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se séparer et à rester loin de l'autre longtemps.

Quant à Ron, son dernier fils, elle avait toujours espéré et souhaité qu'il aille avec Hermione, ce qui avait failli se passer à un moment. Mais cela n'avait pas marché.

Voilà quelle était la situation !

Depuis que Ron et Harry avaient commencé à explorer les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre et qu'ils avaient s'oser s'avouer, les deux jeunes gens avaient changé.

Ils avaient quittés l'adolescence leur diplômes en poche et commençaient leur vie d'adulte.

Le changement était assez saisissant pour le jeune Potter : il avait pris de l'assurance, son côté enfantin était en train de disparaître. Pour ceux qui avait connu James, on aurait dit son portrait caché !

Les voix de Ron et d'Harry étaient en train de muer ce qui fait rire Molly. Ils passaient du son aigu à une voix grave qui serait la leur plus tard.

Elle aimait la voix de son fils, elle lui rappelait tant celle de son mari !

Elle leur présenta leur déjeuner, ils la remercient avant de se jeter dessus comme une horde de loups affamés.

Ils avaient presque atteint leur taille adulte, leur croissance approchait de sa fin.

Mais, ils continuaient à manger tout autant.

Après tout, tant mieux !

Quand l'appétit va, tout va !

Cependant, elle était inquiète pour ses enfants, sa chère progéniture.

Arthur, son mari, lui avait fait part de nouvelles alarmantes.

Et en tant que membre de l'ordre du Phénix, elle savait aussi que les sorciers du côté du seigneur noir étaient plus actifs que jamais et qu'ils recherchaient activement de nouvelles recrues.

Pourquoi faire si ce n'était la guerre ?

Un affrontement que le monde de la magie redoutait. En effet, aucun magicien n'avait réussit à LE battre.

Mais en même temps les magicien voulaient que ce conflit larvé éclate enfin au grand jour, ils attendaient cet évènement. Après tout, tant qu'IL vivra, il serait une menace, à laquelle n'importe quel sorcier rêvait de mettre fin.

Les jours étaient calmes comme annonçant la tempête à venir.

Elle n'ignorait pas qu'il n'y aurait pas de quartiers, les blessés seraient nombreux.

Elle avait peur pour ses fils, sa fille, son mari, Harry et ses nombreux amis…

Les deux garçons la remercièrent puis sortir pour profiter du magnifique soleil et de la journée chaude en ce mois d'été.

« Nous allons à la piscine, Maman, à ce soir ! » déclara Ron en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

« A ce soir madame Weasley ! » dit Harry en la saluant.

Elle leur avait préparé des sandwichs, ils avaient rendez-vous avec Hermione et Draco, Ginny les avait rejoint en compagnie de son petit ami, Seamus.

C'était une journée parfaite, sans un seul nuage à l'horizon.

Durant cette journée, Harry avait décidé de faire tout pour plaire à Ron.

Il avait même fait les boutiques quelques jours avant afin de trouver un maillot de bain sexy sans être trop provocateur, ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire.

Se rendant compte qu'il était aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine, il avait même acheté de l'autobronzant afin de ne pas rougir.

Il avait ainsi une jolie couleur dorée. Bien sûr, il ne manqua pas d'emporter le pot de crème solaire, indice maximum – la peau des roux avait toujours été délicate lui avait soufflé Ginny.

Il se ferait une joie d'étaler la crème sur le corps de son ami de façon sensuelle.

Leur relation venait à peine de commencer, chacun attendait que l'autre se sente prêt avant d'aller plus loin. Leur timidité ne les aidait pas mais Harry vivait pleinement cet amour qu'il ressentait.

Il en avait longuement parlé avec son parrain avec qui il avait pu parler sans barrières ni restrictions – Sirius éprouvait plus d'attirance pour les hommes que pour les femmes.

Celui-ci lui avait expliqué que l'exploration des sentiments n'était en rien une course contre la montre.

Ce n'était pas la peine de se précipiter ni de vouloir mettre la charrue avant les bœufs, il fallait profiter de chacun moment.

Le jeune garçon aux yeux verts était des fois intimidé vis à vis de Ron.

Il ne savait pas trop comment agir.

Parfois il regrettait d'avoir accepté l'invitation de son ami, ou plutôt de son petit ami, chez lui.

Il avait l'impression que Madame Weasley, qu'il considérait comme une seconde mère, l'observait parfois comme pour l'évaluer.

Est-ce qu'il était si transparent que ça ?

Est-ce que son amour pour Ron se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Peut-être, après tout sa soudaine nervosité concernant des sujets glissants ainsi que certaines rougeurs étaient autant de signe qui ne la trompait pas.

Ron lui souriait et lui fit signe de se dépêcher.

Il se précipita vers lui, avec un sac et une casquette en souriant.

Puis, il lui prit la main.

Ce serait une bonne journée.

Dans une maison sombre, loin de là, une réunion avait lieu.

Des hommes encapuchonnés et enveloppés dans de grandes capes sombres se réunissaient après avoir montré leur bras à un ogre patibulaire armé d'un gourdin orné de clous à l'aspect menaçant.

Le treizième membre rentra quand un intervenant entra alors.

C'était un homme autour de la quarantaine d'années. Il avait des cheveux blonds coupés courts, ses tempes étaient parsemées de cheveux gris.

Ses yeux noirs comme du charbon offrait un véritable contraste avec son visage blanc.

On aurait dit un ange.

Mais quand il sourit à l'assemblée, on aurait plutôt dit que c'était le diable.

Il éleva ses mains en l'air réclamant par ce simple geste le silence.

Georges Walmes, car tel est son nom, prit la parole :

« Bienvenus mes chers frères. Je suis ravi de vous trouver ici réuni pour ce qui restera à jamais un jour mémorable…. »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens afin de créer une tension que chaque personne soit désormais pendue à ses lèvres, ce qu'il réussit sans mal.

« Ce soir est le jour où Voldemort sera à nouveau parmi nous ! »

Un hourra répondit à cette affirmation qui ne semblait faire aucun doute pour les membres de cette assemblée.

Georges fit lever le vent et des feuilles se mirent à tourner autour de lui.

« Suivez-moi fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! » ordonna t-il.

Et ils s'engagèrent tous dans un bois obscurs remplis de ronces après avoir quitté la maison.

Ils s'enfonçaient dans les ténèbres obscurs de la nuit sans avoir la moindre peur ni ne serait-ce qu'une seconde d'hésitation.

Ils étaient tous unis par la ferveur.

Ils voulaient que leur maître revive, c'était leur but.

IL était tout pour eux, et IL serait les récompenser de tant de loyauté.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une clairière où Peter surveillait un chaudron et entretenait un feu.

Il s'écarta précipitamment, ayant très peur, du chaudron.

Nul ne le remercia de ce qu'il avait fait.

Les treize membres entourèrent le chaudron alors qu'un petit pan de lune et les étoiles étaient les témoins d'une tragédie à venir….

Georges s'approche et claqua des doigts.

Peter lui apporta presque à reculons une sacoche remplie.

Il commença à l'ouvrir et en sortit un chat noir encore vivant qui se débattait.

Le blond fit de nouveau signe à Peter qui amena un jeune homme complètement drogué si on en jugeait par ses yeux.

Walmes lui caressa doucement la joue et l'embrassa avant de le forcer à s'allonger sur une couverture qu'il avait apporté.

Il fit une petit incision à l'aide d'un couteau au niveau du cœur afin d'en faire couler du sang qu'il recueilli.

Les treize membres commencèrent à entamer une chanson étrange dans la langue noire des sorts interdits.

Les animaux avaient déserté cette partie là du bois et seul leur chant faisait de cet endroit un lieu non silencieux.

Peter leur présenta à chacun une plante qu'ils mâchonnèrent les uns après les autres.

Ils se mirent alors en transe.

Georges saisit le pauvre chat et l'égorgea au dessus du chaudron.

L'animal poussa un cri avant de s'éteindre, le sang coulait à flot.

Il en recueillit une grande part dans un bol et commença à tracer des sortes d'arabesques sur le corps du jeune homme nu qui semblait comme endormi.

Le blond se servait d'un pinceau.

A chaque fois qu'il traçait un cercle, les treize criaient : « Illai ».

Quand il apposa le dernier signe sur le visage, ils hurlaient à la cantonade : « Bai bai ! »

Toute personne saine d'esprit qui aurait vu cette scène en aurait été terrifié jusqu'au plus profond de son esprit et les aurait jugé bons pour l'asile de fous voire la condamnation à mort.

Les treize membres se prirent alors la main.

Peter était agenouillé offrant un coffret à Georges.

Celui-ci le baisa.

Puis il l'ouvrit et versa la poudre dans le chaudron qui boullait.

Enfin, l'animagus rat, qui avait fait partie des maraudeurs pour mieux les trahir au moment crucial, apporta un grand coffre recouvert d'une cape.

Les treize couraient autour du chaudron et criaient alors qu'on aurait dit que la nature même retenait son souffle.

La scène était très intense.

N'importe qui aurait pu voir que des puissances terrifiantes entouraient le cercle.

Elles semblaient se concentrer.

Des fantômes blancs commencèrent à apparaître et à se matérialiser autour.

Des hommes bêtes vinrent ensuite communier avec les Mangemorts.

Georges souleva d'un geste la cape couvrant le coffre.

Il en caressa la patine et posa sa joue dessus un instant.

On aurait dit que tous retenaient leur souffle.

Les cris et l'étrange danse reprirent.

Georges ouvrit le coffre et en sortit des os.

Les treize s'arrêtèrent et sortirent d'un geste commun leur baguette.

Quand le blond lança le premier os dans le chaudron, ils concentrèrent leurs pouvoirs et le dirigèrent de concert vers le chaudron.

Aussitôt l'objet se teinta de noir.

Walmes continua jusqu'à ce qui ne reste rien dans le coffre.

La danse reprit aussitôt.

Peu après, une forme blanche et grise assez épaisse se manifesta au dessus du chaudron.

Elle s'éleva un peu, tourna en rond.

Les Mangemorts et Georges lancèrent un sort.

Une fumée blanche sortir par la bouche du jeune homme peint étendu à terre.

Son cœur et sa respiration s'arrêtèrent.

Aussitôt, l'épaisse volute blanche se précipita dans la bouche pour y rentrer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme respirait à nouveau alors que son cœur battait.

Les Mangemorts s'effondrèrent comme des marionnettes, épuisés après un si long effort.

Georges s'appuya sur le chaudron, les traits tirés.

Peter couvrit le jeune homme.

Les hommes reprirent leur esprit.

Ils rentrèrent alors que Peter portait le corps du jeune homme qui avait perdu une âme et en avait gagné une autre plus sombre à la place.

Ce pour le malheur de la communauté des sorciers et les modlus.

Voldemort venait de renaître à la vie !

A suivre…


	7. Situations et sentiments complexes

Prémonition

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefanyahoo.fr)

Titre : Prémonition

Défi de novembre 2003 sur la ML HP Yaoi : "Pendant le cours de divination, un élève a une révélation/ prémonition (par lui-même, le professeur ou un camarade) qui va avoir de grandes conséquences sur sa vie."

Série : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je ne suis pas l'auteur, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages ni pécunier quand bien même je le regrette fortement. L'action se passe après les années d'école d'Harry et de ses compagnons.

Georges Walmes est un personnage de ma création et par conséquent il m'appartient.

Couple : Ron X Harry (pour Mano) / Sirius Black X Severus Snape impliqués (normal j'adore ce couple) / Lucius X Remus (pour Cath)

Dédicace: Pour Mano, pardon encore pour le long temps d'attente.

6 - Situations et sentiments complexes 

Lucius et Draco avaient emménagé chez Lupin, à la suite de la proposition de ce dernier.

Les Mangemorts avaient demandé – ce qui signifiait ordonner dans leur langue – que le dernier membre de la famille Malefoy en la personne de Draco, fasse partie de leur groupe.

Depuis longtemps, Narcissa que Lucius redoutaient ce moment.

Ainsi, elle n'avait jamais été en accord avec ce projet tout comme son mari.

Elle avait manifesté son désaccord, sa réprobation face à ce qu'elle appelait une folie.

Les Mangemorts avaient alors décidé de faire un exemple, de les punir.

Qui étaient les Malefoy pour s'opposer aux désirs de leur maître à tous ?

Ils avaient donc tué la mère, la plus insignifiante des deux à leurs yeux.

Les mages s'étaient saisis de leurs baguettes et sans lui laisser la moindre chance, ils l'avaient abattue comme si elle n'avait pas plus d'importance qu'une mouche.

Elle n'était rien, ils n'étaient rien tous.

Ils étaient là pour servir le maître, aucun d'entre eux n'était supérieur à ses intérêts.

Ils désiraient établir le règne de la magie noire.

Et ils le feraient coûte que coûte !

Avec la résurrection de leur Lord, ils n'auraient plus rien à craindre.

Tout ce dont ils avaient rêvé serait alors possible.

Ils obtiendraient puissance et pouvoir.

Les moldus seraient anéantis, avec eux les sorciers qui se seraient opposés à eux et qui avaient osé les opprimer pendant tant d'années.

Ils allaient payer, et très cher !

Ils purifieraient le sang de sorciers.

Ils seraient aussi purs que de l'or brut.

Parfaits et forts, ils régneraient ainsi sur le monde.

Leur Seigneur serait à leur tête pour l'éternité, les traditions reviendraient en force et balayeraient tout.

Ensemble, les mages noirs nettoieraient le monde pour en créer un nouveau, plein d'espoir et de sorcellerie.

Ils ne se cacheraient plus et vivraient en plein jour.

Plus jamais, ils ne seraient chassés par les moldus pour être exterminés par les feux des bûchers lors du Moyen Age.

Ils seraient le peuple de la magie.

Rien n'empêcherait leur règne.

Ils étaient une poignée à s'opposer à leurs desseins.

Mais ils allaient mourir.

Les Mangemorts se feraient un plaisir de les torturer et de se délecter de leurs souffrances qui s'achèveraient invariablement par la mort.

Malefoy broyait du noir.

Il était devenu veuf récemment dans ses circonstances dramatiques.

Son épouse s'était opposée en même temps que lui à l'initiation de Draco, leurs fils.

Pour leur forfaiture, ils devaient payer.

On ne se refusait pas au Seigneur quand il l'exigeait.

Ils tuèrent la femme.

Le mari Malefoy était bien placé auprès du ministère, il serait utile…

Ainsi, Lucius et Draco assistèrent impuissants, attachés par de solides liens magiques, à la mort de Narcissa.

Ils ne purent rien faire.

On les obligea à regarder.

La surprise était encore sur les traits de la femme quand elle s'éteignit.

Les deux hommes n'en revenaient pas !

Quelle cruelle injustice !

Ce qui leur arrivait était à peine croyable !

Le Seigneur noir s'était toujours montré dur envers ses partisans mais Il n'avait jamais tué sans raison.

Pourquoi avaient-ils fait cela ?

Meurtris, plein de douleur et amers, on les avait laissé partir en leur demandant de revenir dès le lendemain afin de procéder à l'initiation du blond.

Mais ni le père ni le fils ne l'entendirent de cette oreille !

Quelque chose se brisa en Lucius ce jour là.

Même s'il s'était marié par intérêt et pour préserver la pureté de sa lignée, il s'était attaché à sa femme tout comme elle avait finit par éprouver des sentiments à son égard.

De même, il savait que sous le coup du choc de sa mère, Draco n'avait pas réagi vis à vis de Remus.

Maintenant qu'il parvenait à surmonter sa douleur et qu'il essayait de reprendre une vie normale, il avait émis des réticences concernant son ex-professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Lui-même avait du mal à comprendre ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi il avait accepté.

La nuit de la mort de sa femme, il avait besoin de réconfort.

Remus Lupin, un homme aux cheveux châtains et aux tempes grisonnantes, lui avait offert sa consolation, ses sentiments et l'avait apaisé.

Il avait pris ce qu'il lui avait offert de son plein gré.

Néanmoins avec le recul, il comprenait ce que son geste avait de terrible et d'horrible.

Il avait accepté cet homme parce qu'il en avait besoin mais il ne s'était à aucun moment soucié des sentiments du loup-garou.

Il avait toujours été éduqué dans l'idée que tout lui était acquis parce qu'il était Malefoy et de lignée pure.

Mais quels droits lui donnaient-il sur les autres ?

Était-il supérieur à cause de sa naissance ?

C'est ce qu'il avait cru, c'est ce qu'il avait enseigné à son fils.

Maintenant, Lucius ne savait plus s'il avait juste ou s'il s'était trompé toute sa vie.

Jamais le châtain n'avait eu le moindre mot de reproches, il lui avait offert un toit alors qu'il avait tout perdu.

Sa maison n'était plus que ruines.

Désormais, il était considéré comme un traître aux yeux des Mangemorts qu'il avait toujours considéré comme une sorte de famille, de clan.

Ces derniers l'avaient jugés, plus jamais il ne pourrait revenir en arrière !

Cependant, il en était exclu parce qu'il avait refusé que son fils devienne l'un des leurs.

Draco n'avait jamais souhaité les rejoindre.

Lucius avait du mal à comprendre ses raisons mais il aimait son fils plus que tout.

Il pensait qu'il se résignerait et que tout irait bien.

Rien ne s'était passé comme il l'aurait voulu.

Toute sa vie et ce qu'il avait construit, tout ce qu'il était, et tout ce en quoi il avait cru, avait été balayé dans une tempête, comme s'il ne s'était agi que d'un fétu de paille.

En côtoyant Remus, son coup de foudre d'un jour s'était confirmé et il s'était attaché à l'homme bien plus qu'il ne l'avait été vis à vis de son épouse.

Quelle ironie du sort !

Lui qui avait toujours méprisé les moldus, les pauvres, les bêtes et les Gryffondor venait de succomber aux charmes d'un professeur rassemblant toutes ces caractéristiques.

Comme la vie était étrange et s'acharnait à jouer des tours parfois !

Il sentait dans les yeux de Draco un reproche muet.

Cependant, il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter son fils.

Que pourrait-il lui dire ?

Ce dernier s'était tourné vers son parrain, ce cher Severus.

Il venait les voir de temps à autre.

Jamais Remus n'avait soufflé mot sur ses visites alors que les deux hommes n'avaient pas été amis.

Tout avait changé lors de cette fameuse nuit et Lucius, tout Malefoy qu'il était, se sentait désormais perdu.

Il n'avait plus de repères, il était devenu aussi pauvre que son hôte qui ne lui demandait rien.

Il soupira.

Il ignorait ce qu'il fallait faire et se sentait indécis.

« Tu devrais lui parler. » suggéra Lupin qui venait de rentrer du boulot.

Le blond le regarda alors qu'il accrochait son manteau.

Le châtain s'avança vers lui et déposa un chaste baiser sur son front.

Jamais Lucius n'avait connu un homme aussi prévenant et délicat que celui-là !

Il ne le forçait jamais à faire ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas, il s'occupait de lui sans rien demander en échange…

Patient, il restait à l'écoute de ce que Lucius disait.

Il avait d'ailleurs finit par lui confier plusieurs choses.

Le blond avait même compris que ce qu'il éprouvait pour le châtain était ce que certains auraient désigné sous le terme d'amour.

Lucius le regarda avec attention.

« Pour lui dire quoi ? En ce moment, il ne m'écoute plus… » avoua Lucius, gêné et malheureux.

« Comprends-le, sa mère est morte il y a peu de temps. Il se sent coupable de ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Il pense que c'est sa faute et que si jamais il avait accepté de rejoindre Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, elle ne serait pas morte… »

« Moi aussi, j'éprouve un fort sentiment de culpabilité… » parvient à articuler le blond.

Le loup-garou remarqua les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage.

Il comprenait que la surprise était passée, il sentait au quotidien l'absence de son épouse.

Il avait assisté à sa mise à mort sous ses yeux.

Impuissant, les évènements s'étaient déroulés trop vite.

Il n'avait rien pu faire, il n'avait pas pu éviter que Draco assiste à la scène.

Il savait que le choc avait encore été plus terrible pour son fils que pour lui.

Il n'avait été épargné que parce que les autres l'avaient considéré plus utile que son épouse.

Le sort était cruel.

Remus essuya avec son doigt les larmes du Serpentard.

Il le prit dans ses bras.

« Cela fait du bien de pleurer. Tu peux ainsi évacuer et exprimer ton chagrin… » dit-il avec une grande douceur en jouant avec les mèches de Lucius.

Malefoy resta un moment là, blotti dans les bras de cet homme qu'il avait toujours considéré effacé.

Les choses avaient changé du tout au tout en une semaine, il n'était plus le même homme.

Il avait toujours considéré les Gryffondors comme des moins que rien, des personnes au sang impur.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, c'étaient eux qui lui avaient offert un toit et de quoi manger, ce contre toute attente !

Il n'avait jamais cherché à les connaître mais il les avait jugés sans autre forme de procès que la rigide éducation que ses parents lui avaient donnée.

Il avait jugé les Gryffondors et bien d'autres personnes parce qu'elles appartenaient à un groupe et non en tant que personne.

Tout cela lui semblait bien futile alors qu'il était dans les bras de Remus.

Il savoura le nom dans sa tête.

Ils restèrent un instant, enlacés sur le canapé rapiécé du salon.

Lucius se redressa doucement.

« Je pense que tu as raison, il faut que nous ayons une discussion de père à fils… » finit par dire le Serpentard. « Il y a une chose que j'aimerais savoir, comment puis-je payer la dette que j'ai envers toi mais aussi envers Dumbledore qui nous a caché et qui m'a permit de sauver quelques-uns de mes biens ? J'aimerais me savoir utile. Peut-être que c'est juste de la revanche… Cependant, je voudrais faire quelque chose… »

Lupin posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Malefoy.

« N'en dis pas plus. Je parlerai de ta requête à Dumbledore. Sache cependant que tu ne me dois rien. Je t'ai accueilli ici librement et volontairement. Ma maison est désormais aussi la tienne, tu es le bienvenu, ainsi que ton fils, sans restriction dans le temps et la durée… »

Le Serpentard le regarda ému.

Jamais on ne lui avait dit pareilles choses !

Remus se préoccupait de lui, non pas parce qu'il était un Malefoy riche et connu mais pour lui-même !

On aurait dit un vieux roman à l'eau de roses selon ses conceptions.

Cependant le Serpentard devait avouer que cela était fort agréable.

Etre avec cet homme, juste assis à ses côtés, était un plaisir.

Maintenant que sa femme était morte, qu'il avait perdu sa fortune, il était devenu un paria parmi les siens, il n'était plus rien !

Cependant Remus lui avait donné son amour.

Il ne demandait rien en échange.

C'était un homme bien, bien meilleur que ce que lui, Lucius le méritait !

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. J'ai l'impression que tout a changé soudainement en une nuit… Plus rien ne sera comme avant… »

Lucius regarda Remus dans les yeux.

Il cherchait une approbation et une aide.

Le loup-garou passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front en un chaste baiser.

« Parle avec Draco. Dis lui ce que tu as sur le cœur, ce que tu veux. Il a besoin de savoir que la mort de sa mère t'a autant touché autant que lui… Tu comprends ? »

Remus avait pris Malefoy dans ses bras et il jouait avec ses mèches.

Les gestes étaient doux, ils prouvaient tout l'amour du châtain pour le Serpentard.

Il l'avait aimé en silence pendant des années.

Maintenant, il pouvait le toucher, le lui dire, être à ses côtés tout simplement.

Il comprenait la détresse de Malefoy.

Il avait perdu sa femme.

Lui qui avait perdu l'un de ses meilleurs amis, James Potter, pouvait comprendre la souffrance qui était la sienne.

Draco lui avait à peine adressé la parole depuis qu'il était devenu orphelin.

La tristesse et la fureur l'habitaient tout entier.

Tout était devenu si étrange en un jour.

Son père qui avait toujours hait les Gryfondors vivait avec l'un d'eux !

Pire, c'était l'un de ses anciens professeurs ! Un loup-garou ! Un homme pauvre et honni de tous !

Pourquoi son père l'avait-il abandonné ?

Ne souffrait-il pas de la mort de sa mère ?

Tels étaient les sentiments qui habitaient Draco.

Pour échapper à la vision de son père avec un autre homme, il partait toute la journée se balader le long des rivières.

Il observait le calme plat et apaisant de l'eau.

Il aimait rester des heures durant sous les arbres alors que les oiseaux chantaient tranquillement.

On aurait dit que tout était normal et que rien ne s'était passé !

Que pouvait-il faire ?

En rentrant ce soir là, Lucius apparut et le serra longuement dans ses bras, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait pendant des années – chez les Serpentards, on ne devait pas manifester ses émotions.

Interdit, le blond s'abandonna à cette étreinte qu'il avait tant désiré et qui lui faisait un bien fou.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, enlacés.

C'était bon d'être avec son père.

Lucius amena son fils sur le canapé.

Il l'assit à ses côtés en lui tenant la main.

« Mon fils… J'ai à te parler… » déclara t-il.

Draco plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son père, qui étaient de la même couleur.

Ce dernier lui sourit avec douceur et caressa sa chevelure.

« Je t'écoute… » répondit le blond.

Lucius commença alors à expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant ces terribles jours.

Il ouvrit son cœur et s'épancha devant son fils, comme Remus lui avait conseillé.

Draco écoutait en demandant parfois des précisions ça et là.

La discussion fut longue, cependant elle fut enrichissante pour le fils tout comme pour le père.

Ils apprirent à se comprendre et parlèrent à cœur ouvert, comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait.

Cela leur fit du bien.

Ils évacuèrent ensemble une partie de leur douleur.

Lucius ne cessait de répéter à son fils que ce n'était pas sa faute, il n'était pas responsable de la mort de Narcissa.

Les choses s'étaient passées sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse agir.

Impuissants, voilà ce qu'ils étaient.

« Je te jure Draco, je ferai tout pour la venger, pour nous. Ils payeront ! » fit Lucius en serrant ses poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. « Ce qu'ils ont fait, jamais je ne le leur pardonnerai ! Je suis devenu leur ennemi… »

Il regarda son fils droit dans les yeux et lui prit les mains.

« Draco, et toi, que veux-tu faire ? Je ne te forcerai jamais à suivre ma voie, je veux que tu te décides librement de devenir l'homme que tu veux être plus tard. »

Draco déglutit un peu.

Il cherchait ses mots.

Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à son avenir avant.

Il savait que son chemin était tout tracé et qu'ils suivraient les pas de son père.

Il était l'héritier de la famille, il était un Malefoy.

Tout cela il l'avait perdu.

Tellement de choses s'étaient déroulées en si peu de temps qu'il se sentait isolé.

Qu'allait-il devenir ?

Il se posait déjà lui-même la question.

Et voilà que son père lui demandait de réfléchir à son avenir.

Il ne lui imposait rien.

Cependant le jeune adolescent sentait bien que son père avait raison.

Il avait exprimé tout haut ce qu'il pensait et ressentait en son fort intérieur.

« J'ai confiance en toi, papa. » déclara le blond d'une voix ferme. « Je comprends ce que tu ressens et moi aussi, je veux agir. Je ne veux pas rester sans rien faire. Mère aurait été fière de toi, tu sais ? »

« Oui… Et de toi aussi mon fils. » fit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

« Elle me manque beaucoup, papa… » dit Draco en sanglotant.

Remus les trouva ainsi enlacés.

Il sourit.

Lucius avait retrouvé son fils, Draco son père.

Il savait qu'il continuerait à aimer le blond.

Celui-ci avait accepté son amour même s'il ne savait pas les sentiments qu'il éprouvait.

Il savait juste que ses sentiments évolueraient même s'il fallait parfois du temps pour que cela se fasse.

Le loup-garou fut profondément heureux pour son bien aimé.

Il espérait que Draco finirait par l'accepter lui aussi.

Severus Snape était dans ses appartements en train de repenser aux révélations de Dumbledore.

Sa marque le lançait terriblement.

Son maître l'appelait.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté cette mission ?

Était-il devenu fou ?

Lucius ne pouvait plus le protéger car il était devenu l'ennemi de leur Seigneur.

Lucius…

Il se mordit la lèvre en pensant à lui.

Il devait le voir avant de partir.

Il prit son long manteau noir et se téléporta à Londres, grâce à un Potoloin.

Il pleuvait dans cette ville d'Angleterre.

Tous le monde portait un parapluie et se précipitait vers un abri ou sa maison.

Il sortit sous la pluie battante.

Cela l'indifférait comme beaucoup de choses.

Il marcha avec assurance.

Dégoulinant et transi, il frappa à la porte du loup-garou.

Celui-ci lui ouvrit dès qu'il le reconnut.

« Severus, viens vite te sécher, tu veux des habits ? » proposa avec sa gentillesse habituelle le loup-garou.

Snape approuva d'un hochement de tête.

Ce n'était pas le moment d'attraper froid !

Quelques minutes plus tard, séché et vêtu d'habits propres et secs, il se retrouva assis sur le canapé avec une tasse de thé brûlant.

Lucius et Draco étaient aussi là.

« Severus ? » fit le Serpentard, ami et amant de toujours du maître des potions.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers celui qu'il aimait tant.

Il voulait le voir avant de partir.

Il se rendait compte qu'il aurait aimé tout lui dire.

Cependant le voir ainsi heureux avec son fils et cet homme…

Il ne savait plus que faire.

« Je venais voir comment vous alliez, Draco et toi ! » répondit-il de son ton de professeur.

Lucius lui sourit.

Il devait bien mentir.

Remus s'approcha de lui.

« Tu tombes bien Severus. Nous allions manger. Que dirais-tu de te joindre à nous ? » demanda t-il.

Il n'avait pas spécialement faim.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refuser, Lucius intervient.

« Severus, ne te fais pas prier. Cela nous fera très plaisir. »

Il ne put refuser.

Le repas se déroula de façon assez animée aux yeux de Severus.

Il avait parfois l'impression de se retrouver à Poudlard avec les élèves.

Il ne put que constater la proximité de Lucius et Remus.

Ils étaient très complices.

Il en éprouva une forte jalousie.

Pourquoi pas lui ?

Pourquoi Lucius avait-il fini par aimer et succomber au charme de Remus ?

Lupin était un homme d'une extrême gentillesse, doux et prévenant, il faisait un amant idéal.

Severus le reconnaissait.

Simplement, pourquoi n'avait-il pas lui aussi le droit au bonheur ?

Rien qu'aux yeux étincelants de Lucius sur Remus, il devinait sans peine ce que l'homme qu'il aimait secrètement éprouvait.

Lucius aimait Remus qui lui rendait cet amour.

Il se sentait exclu de cette relation.

Snape remarqua que Draco avait du mal à comprendre son père même s'il s'efforçait de se montrer tolérant et ouvert.

La situation devait être aussi difficile pour lui que pour Lucius.

Après le repas, les trois hommes se retirèrent dans le salon alors que Draco annonçait qu'il sortait en boite.

Une fois l'adolescent parti, Lucius le regarda.

« Tu me sembles bien silencieux et méditatif, Severus. Que t'arrive t-il ? » fit-il curieux.

« Ce n'est rien de grave. » protesta le maître des potions. « Que pensez-vous des mouvements de ces derniers temps ? »

Il réussit à dévier la conversation.

Il n'avait aucune envie de répondre à Lucius.

Que pouvait-il lui dire ?

Ce soir, il avait rendez-vous avec le Seigneur.

Il devait reprendre sa mission

Il était terrifié.

Plus jeune, il était indifférent à tout.

Il n'avait peur de rien, et surtout pas de la mort.

En observant l'amour évident de Lucius pour Remus, et inversement, il sentit ses forces et sa conviction revenir.

Jamais Lucius ne serait à lui !

Il ne devait pas avoir peur.

La conversation, banale, lui permit de se recomposer un visage impassible.

Il était redevenu Severus Snape, le professeur des potions, dont le seul nom faisait frémir les élèves de Pouldard.

Avec Albus, ils avaient sélectionné des informations pouvant intéresser son Seigneur.

Severus lui avait formellement interdit de lui dévoiler ses plans.

Il savait que Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom pouvait lire dans ses pensées, même s'il était devenu habile à ce jeu là.

Il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il ignore tout.

Albus savait les risques qu'il encourait, tout comme lui.

Aucun des deux hommes n'avaient nié quoique ce soit.

Il pouvait ne jamais revenir.

Il pouvait redevenir un Mangemort, même s'il ferait tout pour rester celui qu'il était devenu.

La mort ne l'effrayait pas.

De plus, il ne pouvait pas se dérober.

Son maître l'appelait par l'intermédiaire de la marque.

Son pouvoir devenait chaque jour de plus en plus fort.

Les membres de l'ordre du phénix s'organisaient entre eux et formaient les plus jeunes.

Tous savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de dormir sur leurs lauriers.

Tout était bien trop calme.

Que préparait donc le Seigneur des ténèbres ?

C'est ce que voulait savoir Albus Dumbledore.

Le ministère de la Magie refusait d'ouvrir les yeux et de reconnaître que de graves évènements se passaient.

Les derniers meurtres qui avaient eu lieu n'étaient pas liés à celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. Ce n'était que l'œuvre de quelques fous cherchant à semer la panique.

Le vieux magicien à la longue barbe blanche ne cessait de renouveler ses recommandations et ses avertissements.

Nul ne lui prêtait oreille.

Seul l'ordre du phénix veillait.

Eux savaient ce qui pourrait se passer.

L'activité du mage noir était évidente.

La mort de Narcissa Black, épouse Malefoy, n'était-elle pas une preuve en soi ?

Du même que le seigneur noir tenait à recruter Malefoy mais aussi certainement d'autres jeunes Serpentard dans ses rangs ?

La marque du maître des potions s'était de nouveau manifestée.

Son Maître l'appelait et il ne pouvait pas se dérober.

Il risquait non seulement sa vie mais aussi celle des étudiants.

Dumbledore et les autres membres avaient besoin de ses informations.

Il était le seul à pouvoir leur fournir ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Il n'y avait plus à hésiter.

Quand il quitta Lucius et Remus, Severus avait décidé de marcher face à sa destinée et d'aller de l'avant.

Il fallait qu'il joue l'espion, soit, il le ferait.

Il n'avait plus peur car il n'avait rien à perdre, si ce n'est la vie et son âme.

Snape observa un instant Lucius et le serra dans ses bras.

Dans son esprit il ne faisait aucun doute que ce serait peut être la dernière fois.

Le destin était en marche.

La guerre commençait.

Il marcherait en première ligne, la tête haute.

Il s'était téléporté.

Ils avaient rendez-vous dans une forêt.

Tout était mortellement calme.

Pour le professeur des potions, c'était le calme avant la tempête.

Un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre dans les buissons.

Il tourna la tête.

Un homme avec une capuche en sortit.

Quand il la rabaissa, un visage connu se présenta à lui : c'était Peter Pettegrew.

Severus eut quelque peu du mal à le reconnaître car l'homme avait vieilli et s'était tassé.

Son dos courbé formait une bosse, ses doigts étaient tordus avec de longs ongles, l'un de ses doigt courbé et écorché manquait.

Son visage était joufflu bien que le reste de sa personne soit très maigre.

Des mèches blanches entouraient son visage.

Il était d'une laideur repoussante.

Il faisait peur à voir.

Severus savait que le Seigneur utilisait l'énergie de l'animagus pour vivre.

Il se mit à avoir pitié du rat.

Il était faible et le Seigneur avait profité de lui.

Il ne serait jamais un gagnant…

Snape réussit tant bien que mal à cacher son effroi et sa surprise.

Ainsi, Peter était vivant.

S'il l'était, cela ne pouvait que signifier que Black était innocent comme il l'avait affirmé.

Il écarta cette pensée d'un geste.

« Que veux-tu Peter ? » jeta Snape d'un ton froid à cet homme qu'il ne pouvait que mépriser.

« Je suis là pour vous conduire au service de notre maître… » susurra t-il d'une voix doucereuse que le professeur détesta d'emblée.

« Je te suis. » conclut le professeur en se dirigeant seul dans la forêt.

A suivre


	8. Le calme avant la tempête

Prémonition

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefanyahoo.fr)

Titre : Prémonition

Défi de novembre 2003 sur la ML HP Yaoi : "Pendant le cours de divination, un élève a une révélation/ prémonition (par lui-même, le professeur ou un camarade) qui va avoir de grandes conséquences sur sa vie."

Série : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je ne suis pas l'auteur, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages ni pécunier quand bien même je le regrette fortement. L'action se passe après les années d'école d'Harry et de ses compagnons.

Georges Walmes est un personnage de ma création et par conséquent il m'appartient.

Couples : Sirius X Severus / Ron X Harry / Lucius X Remus

Dédicace: Pour Mano, pardon encore pour le long temps d'attente.

7 – Le calme avant la tempête 

Harry était dans la maison de son parrain.

Ce dernier peignait les volets extérieurs.

Il avait décidé de rajeunir l'endroit où il habitait et de le rendre plus confortable.

Il avait déjà posé le nouveau papier peint dans la cuisine, la salle à manger et les chambres.

Le parquet avait été mis dans toutes les chambres.

Il restait à cirer les meubles avant de faire de nouveaux achats pour Harry.

Sirius travaillait en sifflotant à l'extérieur.

Habillé d'un vieux tee-shirt aux couleurs passées, il était assis sur un escabeau.

Harry et Ron s'amusaient dans la maison.

Tout était tranquille.

Remus arriva, suivi de Lucius et de son fils Draco.

« Hey ! Il y a quelque qu'un ? » demanda le loup-garou.

Harry descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre avec son petit ami.

Il aperçut l'homme aux cheveux châtains dans lesquels des cheveux blancs pouvaient se voir.

L'adolescent se précipita dans les bras de son ancien professeur, heureux de le revoir.

Ce dernier ébouriffa sa chevelure d'un geste tendre, il ressemblait vraiment à James, son père. Remus se rappela le temps où ils étaient Maraudeurs, ils étaient si proches et si amis…

Le temps, la mort de James, la trahison de Peter, l'enfermement de Sirius et la peine les avaient séparés même si leur amitié était toujours aussi forte qu'auparavant.

Comme il regrettait le temps passé !

Lui, tout comme Sirius, aurait aimé revenir en arrière !

Ce n'était pas possible !

Ils vivraient avec leurs regrets et leurs peines.

Les choses étaient ainsi, il fallait les accepter même si parfois c'était difficile.

Remus avait maintenant Lucius.

Adolescent, il était tombé amoureux du Serpentard.

Son rêve s'était réalisé bien des années après dans des circonstances dramatiques.

Une nouvelle vie commençait pour lui, ce ne serait pas facile mais il avait envie de réussir.

Il voulait former avec Lucius et son fils Draco une nouvelle famille où ils pourraient être tous les trois heureux et s'aimer sans soucis des conventions ou de ce que diraient les autres.

Tel était son rêve…

Lucius l'acceptait tel qu'il était, il ne rejetait pas son côté loup-garou.

Ils avaient décidé de rendre visite à Sirius, le meilleur ami de Remus depuis sa jeunesse à Pouldard.

Lucius avait aussi envie de le connaître.

Black était le cousin de sa femme décédée.

Parce que c'était un Gryffondor, Lucius n'avait jamais pris la peine de le connaître ou même de le rencontrer.

Il savait que Sirius était le meilleur ami de Remus, il se doutait même qu'ils avaient dû être amants plus jeunes. L'animagus avait une place importante dans le cœur du loup-garou. C'est pourquoi Lucius voulait en savoir plus.

Il désirait connaître cet homme.

Pour dire vrai, une étrange idée avait germé dans sa tête.

Le Serpentard ignorait d'où elle venait ou si quelqu'un lui avait soufflé mais elle s'était peu à peu imposée dans son esprit.

Les choses avaient démarré quand Lucius avait décidé de céder aux avances de Lupin.

Sa décision soudaine n'avait pas empêché son côté manipulateur de fonctionner.

Simplement, pour une fois, il voulait employer son talent, si tant est que cela en soit un – pour faire le bien autour de lui.

Malefoy et Snape avaient toujours été aussi proches que l'avaient été Lupin et Black.

D'amis, ils étaient devenus amants sans que leur amitié en pâtisse.

A vrai dire, quand Remus lui avait expliqué l'importance de Sirius dans sa vie, en tant qu'ami, il avait vite fait le rapprochement avec sa propre situation.

Maintenant il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie et il espérait que cela durerait jusqu'à ce que l'on porte son cercueil en terre.

Il savait qu'il en était de même pour Remus qui ne cessait de lui faire des déclarations enflammées et de lui prouver son attachement.

Lucius avait abouti à la conclusion suivante :

Sirius se retrouvait seul comme Severus.

Son amitié pour le maître des potions lui avait fait comprendre que c'était un homme réservé et secret qui ne se dévoilerait pas.

Renfermé, discret et froid, Severus ne cessait de répéter qu'il n'avait besoin de personne.

Lucius savait que c'était faux.

Les Snape étaient une famille pure souche ancienne où on se mariait par intérêt.

Severus avait toujours refusé d'avoir une femme dans sa vie.

Il se savait homosexuel depuis que Lucius et lui avaient commencé leurs relations.

Il s'était toujours refusé à épouser une femme qu'il rendrait malheureuse, autant que l'avait été sa mère avant de se laisser mourir.

Ainsi, Lucius avait eu l'idée de rapprocher les ennemis du passé.

Il se rappelait les nombreux conflits des adolescents. Sirius avait failli tuer son ami trop curieux par ignorance et stupidité.

En grandissant, les choses avaient changé.

Peut-être pourraient-ils se rapprocher ?

Devenir amis ?

Et qui sait plus ?

Tel était l'espoir que nourrissait Lucius.

Il désirait voir son ami de toujours, Severus, heureux.

Malefoy savait qu'il se sentait seul mais que jamais il n'en soufflerait mot.

Quand le maître des potions était venu le voir hier à l'improviste, il avait pu observer chez lui une résignation.

Snape avait dû finir par admettre que Remus comptait désormais plus pour lui que son amitié.

Tout cela inquiétait le blond qui avait peur que son ami ne commette une bêtise.

Il le savait raisonnable.

Il avait toujours eu la tête sur les épaules.

Mais avant tout, Severus était son ami, quelqu'un qui comptait pour lui.

Maintenant que lui, le descendant de la famille Malefoy, avait tout abandonné, qu'il avait quitté les Serpentards, il se sentait soulagé et libéré d'un poids.

Il n'était plus obligé de faire ce que le Seigneur ordonnait ou jugeait bon, il n'était plus obligé de mentir et d'espionner.

Il ne tuerait plus pour le plaisir ou parce qu'on lui avait ordonné…

Lucius Malefoy était un homme libre qui pouvait décider en son âme et conscience de faire ce qu'il jugeait bon.

Il savourait et appréciait de pouvoir décider de ce qu'il aimerait faire.

Il était heureux de pouvoir décider par lui-même et non plus parce que l'on le guidait ou on l'obligeait à tel ou tel acte.

C'était un véritable carcan qui avait explosé quand il avait décidé de ne plus retourner auprès de son maître.

Son idée était farfelue, il le reconnaissait.

Cependant, elle lui semblait qu'elle pouvait marcher.

Il n'y avait rien de mal à rapprocher deux hommes seuls, n'est-ce pas ?

A vrai dire, le blond avait même exposé son idée à son cher et tendre qui avait esquissé un sourire tendre et complice.

Cette idée semblait aussi lui plaire.

Après avoir vu Severus hier, Lucius avait décidé de glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de Sirius.

Il voulait rapprocher les deux hommes.

Leurs blessures, leur fierté et certains comportements les rapprochaient.

Malefoy se trouvait dans la maison de Black.

Il observa le portrait de la mère de Black qui se trouvait dans un couloir.

Pour l'instant, elle était silencieuse.

Ron arriva ensuite, serrant la main des hommes présents.

Harry et le roux prirent Draco par la main afin de lui faire visiter la maison qu'il ne connaissait que de nom.

A ce moment là, Sirius rentra à l'intérieur, alerté par le bruit.

Il essuya un reste de peinture avant de prendre Remus dans ses bras et de lui planter un baiser sur les joues. Ensuite, il serra la main de Lucius.

« Vous prendriez bien quelque chose ? » proposa Black en passant sa main sur son front.

Il essuya avec sa serviette la transpiration qui perlait.

Le brun aux longs cheveux retenus par un élastique les mena dans sa cuisine.

Il les fit asseoir et sortit des biscuits apéritifs.

« Cognac ? Bourbon ? Whisky ou autre chose ? » interrogea t-il en ouvrant le bar en bois.

« Un cognac bien frappé pour moi, s'il te plaît. » répondit sans hésiter le Serpentard.

« Un whisky coca, Paddy. » demanda Remus en l'appelant par son vieux prénom.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sirius les avait servis.

« Tu n'as plus de scotch ? » demanda le loup-garou en constatant que son ami buvait un bourbon au lieu de son alcool préféré.

« Je n'en ai plus, il faudra que j'en achète. » éluda l'homme en proposant des abricots et des pêches mûres.

« C'est une bonne idée de refaire ta maison. » déclara Malefoy. « C'est vraiment plus propre et cela fait entretenu. »

Il le félicita sincèrement, Sirius aimait faire de la décoration.

Il peignait même de temps à autre des peintures de bâtiments et de paysages.

Ce dernier le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

Lucius laissa Remus parler, sa relation avec Black était encore trop neuve pour qu'il soit vraiment à l'aise et qu'il sache quoi dire.

Remus lui avait dit qu'il faudrait du temps, ce qui lui semblait effectivement la meilleure solution.

Draco et les deux jeunes Gryffondors les rejoignirent plus tard.

Sirius leur servit de la limonade.

Après cela, il leur fit visiter sa maison et leur montra les travaux qu'il avait entrepris alors que les adolescents jouaient dehors.

Ron et Harry avaient décidé de faire la paix avec Draco.

Ils voulaient même devenir amis afin de l'aider à surmonter son chagrin.

Ils avaient même averti Hermione qui s'était dépêchée de les féliciter.

La jeune fille rousse et le blond avaient même commencé à s'écrire.

Ils partageaient cette soif de savoir qui aurait dû les mettre à Serdaigle si le choixpeau magique n'en avait pas décidé autrement.

Les ennemis de toujours s'étaient rapprochés et avaient fini par s'apprécier réellement.

Granger rêvait de devenir chercheur et de passer sa vie plongée dans les livres. Quant à Malefoy, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de réfléchir à comment il allait gagner sa vie maintenant que son père avait tout perdu.

Il n'était pas assez bon en sport pour gagner sa vie ainsi, de plus il avait un vif désir de se venger.

Il pensait de plus en plus sérieusement, avec le plein accord d'Hermione, à se reconvertir en juge concernant la magie noire.

Il avait fait partie des Mangemorts et il pourrait les combattre ainsi.

Ce serait sa façon à lui de se battre contre ses ennemis, contre ceux qui avaient tué sa mère et qui avaient fait de sa vie un chaos.

Ron et Harry ne disaient rien au sujet de Draco à Hermione.

Elle était assez grande pour décider ce qu'elle faisait et savoir ce qu'elle désirait.

Ils étaient ses amis, leur seul désir était de la voir heureuse.

Ils seraient toujours là pour elle, qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Draco et elle –comme ils s'en doutaient- ou pas.

Les trois hommes étaient passés dans le salon.

Sirius les avait invités à dîner.

Ravi de voir Remus, il comprit bientôt que Lucius désirait lui poser une question.

Black n'avait aucune envie de lui laisser une ouverture.

Il n'était pas aussi idiot qu'il en avait l'air !

Il avait bien vu que Lucius essayait de le rapprocher de Severus.

Il ne tenait pas à parler de sa Némésis d'enfance avec celui qui était devenu le petit ami de son meilleur ami.

Il ne voulait pas qu'on le case avec quelqu'un sous prétexte qu'il était seul.

Il commençait tout juste à savourer sa liberté et son bonheur.

Il aimait les choses simples : dormir dans un bon lit, bien manger, profiter d'Harry, profiter de sa maison et de ses amis…

Il voulait profiter de sa vie.

Avant d'être enfermé à Azkaban, il n'avait pas réalisé la chance qu'il avait.

Maintenant, il savait ce que c'était de ne plus être enfermé même s'il était encore pourchassé par le ministère.

Sarah, sa personnalité féminine lui était bien utile.

Il pouvait ainsi faire ses courses sans se faire remarquer et surtout sans être poursuivi.

Qui penserait à chercher le dangereux criminel Sirius Black, l'évadé d'Azkaban à la barbe fournie selon les portraits, sous les traits de la mince jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs ?

Le repas se déroula normalement sans que Lucius puisse aborder le sujet qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

Il avait bien remarqué que Sirius évitait certains sujets et de le regarder.

Il devait avoir deviné ses intentions, cela le faisait sourire.

Il n'aurait plus qu'à modifier ses plans.

Après tout, Remus lui avait beaucoup parlé de son meilleur ami.

Il avait ainsi deviné ses points forts mais aussi ses points faibles.

Un Malefoy n'abandonnait pas aussi rapidement !

Le challenge en valait la peine.

Ensuite, il faudrait s'occuper de Severus.

Il faudrait les rapprocher en douceur, ils pourraient faire des choses tous les quatre.

Cela pourrait marcher !

Il en était sûr.

Il laissa Sirius penser qu'il avait abandonné son idée et parlait innocemment.

Les adolescents étaient montés dans leurs chambres où Sirius avait installé un lit pliant dans la chambre occupée par les garçons.

Ils avaient décidé de parler et de s'amuser entre eux comme il l'avait fait à leur âge.

Lucius le laissait faire, c'était important pour son fils de voir d'autres amis de son âge et de s'amuser afin d'atténuer la peine de ce qui s'était passé.

De plus, parler et avoir des amis était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir car les Serpentard n'ont pas d'amis mais uniquement des alliances d'intérêt.

Il savait que cela était important d'avoir des personnes sur qui compter lors des heures les plus noires de la vie mais aussi des gens avec qui partager des évènements heureux.

Sirius revenait de la chambre de son filleul quand il surprit Remus et Lucius s'embrasser avec passion. Ne souhaitant pas les déranger et briser leur intimité, il se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de ranger la vaisselle.

L'animagus aimait profondément son ami, Remus.

Homme profondément gentil, tendre, à l'écoute, doux et patient, il avait beaucoup de qualités.

Elles pourraient faire le bonheur de ses amis mais aussi de l'élu de son cœur.

Sirius et Lupin s'étaient même mis ensemble mais cela n'avait rien donné.

Ils s'aimaient profondément, c'était de l'amitié mais rien de plus.

Il fallait avouer que Sirius avait toujours été attiré plus jeune par la gente féminine.

Ces années à l'ombre derrière les barreaux de la prison d'Azkaban avaient empêché toute relation amoureuse.

Résolument bisexuel, Sirius souhaitait avant tout retrouver sa liberté.

Il voulait que son nom soit blanchi de tout soupçon et il rêvait de trouver un travail tranquille qui lui apporterait de l'argent mais aussi la sécurité.

Il n'envisageait pas quelqu'un dans sa vie tant qu'il n'arrêterait pas d'avoir peur.

Tout d'abord, il savait que son nom et son personnage, tel qu'il était dépeint par le ministère de la magie, ferait peur à n'importe qui.

Ensuite, sa récente fuite et son séjour avaient laissé des traces sur son corps comme sur son mental.

Il était devenu maigre pour ne pas dire efflanqué.

Ses pommettes étaient encore saillantes même s'il avait repris du poids depuis son évasion.

Sirius voulait à tout prix éviter de repenser à cette noire période de sa vie.

Il avait trop souffert pour cela.

Il voulait tirer un trait sur son passé et aller de l'avant.

Il avait rejoint avec plaisir l'Ordre du Phénix qui se réunissait dans sa demeure, excellente cachette que personne n'aurait pu soupçonner.

Black était résolu à mettre son savoir, son pouvoir et même sa vie au service de ce qu'il estimait juste.

Il devait protéger son filleul, le fils de son meilleur ami, James.

Or le jeune Harry Potter ne serait jamais en sécurité tant que celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom serait en vie.

Ainsi, Sirius avait décidé d'être un de ceux qui causeraient sa perte et qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de son ennemi juré, de l'assassin de son meilleur ami, pour ne pas dire frère.

Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait appris à Albus Dumbledore : les évènements qui se préparaient étaient graves.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas sûr de ses informations et ces dernières manquaient de précision mais si ce qu'il avait découvert était vrai, alors ils pouvaient craindre le pire, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Sirius regrettait parfois de ne pas avoir une vie plus rangée et simple.

Quand il était jeune, il avait rêvé comme tous les gamins d'être policier, aventurier ou bien pirate, bref d'avoir une vie mouvementée.

Maintenant que c'était le cas, Black se disait qu'il avait eu tord d'espérer ça.

Il sortit un verre et se servit du bourbon.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il achète du scotch et au plus vite !

Tout cela parce que Severus était venu…

Il avait promis de ne pas y penser, de ne surtout pas évoquer ce nom.

Le bar était un peu vide par sa faute…

Il s'assit lourdement, brusquement fatigué.

Il y avait des choses et des personnes qui avaient l'art de le déprimer.

Pourquoi était-il venu ?

Telle était la question qu'il se posait alors qu'il se réservait pour la troisième fois une rasade d'alcool fort.

Lupin et Malefoy ne cessaient de s'embrasser sur le canapé dans le salon de la maison.

C'était agréable de profiter des moments présents !

Chacun des deux hommes profitait de la chaleur de l'autre, de leur présence mutuelle et de leur amour.

Ils étaient ensemble.

Au bout de quelques instants, Remus et Lucius se séparèrent.

Leur regard en disait long sur leurs sentiments réciproques.

« Je me demande où est Sirius… » finit par dire Remus en rajustant l'une de ses mèches derrière l'oreille. « Il aurait déjà dû revenir. »

Lucius approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Peut-être nous a t-il vu et qu'il s'est retiré ? » proposa le blond.

Remus se leva en lui tendant la main pour se mettre debout.

« Tu voulais lui parler, tu te souviens ? » lui rappela le châtain.

« Je ne savais pas que tu approuverais tellement mon idée… A vrai dire, j'avais plutôt pensé que tu t'y opposerais de façon violente… »

« Pourquoi donc ? » demanda le loup-garou avec un sourire.

« Sirius est ton ami, Severus le mien. Ils sont ennemis depuis toujours et je cherche à les rapprocher… N'importe qui trouverait cette idée étrange et totalement farfelue… Alors que toi… Toi, c'est différent. » dit Lucius en enlaçant son amant. « Non seulement, tu ne m'arrêtes pas mais tu m'encourages… Tu pourrais m'expliquer ? »

Lupin sourit largement, si Lucius ne l'avait pas mieux connu, il aurait juré que c'était un sourire machiavélique et manipulateur, mais c'était impossible de la part de Remus.

« Cette idée me plaît beaucoup… A vrai dire, je la trouve amusante et originale. » avoua Lupin en mordillant le cou du Serpentard. « De plus, qu'avons-nous à perdre à rapprocher deux célibataires qui se connaissent depuis des années et qui sont tous les deux gay ? Personnellement, j'ai toujours trouvé cette haine étrange… »

Le loup-garou ne finit pas sa phrase, il n'en avait pas besoin.

Malefoy éclata de rire.

« Décidément les Gryffondors sont aussi des grands manipulateurs qui n'ont rien à envier aux Serpentard ! » s'exclama t-il.

Après ce cours échange, les deux hommes se mirent à la recherche de Black qu'ils trouvèrent en train de vider un nouveau verre.

Remus se précipita vers lui pour enlever la bouteille et le faire arrêter.

Sirius n'en était pas à son premier verre, c'était visible.

« Sirius ! » protesta Remus quelque peu choqué.

Il se demandait pourquoi son ami éprouvait le besoin de boire ?

Peut être qu'il avait plus de difficultés à se remettre d'Azkaban qu'il le pensait ?

« Remus ! » protesta l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs. « Laisse-moi boire ! »

« Hors de question ! » refusa tout net Lupin. « Lucius, range la bouteille, veux-tu et apporte moi un verre d'eau bien fraîche. »

Le Serpentard fit signe qu'il avait compris.

« Je ne suis pas saoul et je vais très bien Moony. » affirma Black en ronchonnant. « Tu peux me laisser seul. Occupe-toi plutôt de Lucius que de moi. »

Remus regarda son amant un instant.

« Jaloux, Black ? » demanda le Serpentard surpris de l'amertume dans la voix de l'évadé.

« Ca ne va pas la tête ! » protesta vigoureusement son vis-à-vis. « Je ne désire que le bonheur de Moony, s'il est avec toi, c'est bien pour vous deux. »

« Alors, pourquoi boire ? » insista le blond.

« Parce que j'en ai envie. » répliqua l'autre d'une voix un peu pâteuse. « Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire, non ? Arrêtez de jouer les mères poules ! »

Il se leva.

Si Remus n'avait pas été là, il aurait très certainement glissé.

Simplement, le loup-garou passa un bras sous les épaules de son ami pour l'aider à tenir debout.

Sirius s'appuya contre l'un de ses meubles et repoussa gentiment son ami vers son amant.

« Laisse-moi t'aider Sirius au lieu de te comporter comme un idiot que tu es ! » s'écria Remus en colère et agacé.

Sirius le regarda étrangement.

« J'ai envie d'être seul, n'en ai-je pas le droit ? »

Lupin le regarda interloqué.

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Sirius et lui avaient été les meilleurs amis du monde.

Ils parlaient de tout, chacun connaissait les secrets de l'autre.

Ils se confiaient leurs soucis et leurs chagrins, partageant la peine et les joies.

Il savait que l'animagus détestait la solitude plus que tout autre chose.

Pourquoi un tel revirement ?

Etait-il jaloux de sa relation avec Lucius ?

Il ne le pensait pas mais cette étrange façon d'agir pouvait lui faire croire.

Pourtant, il savait qu'il pouvait confier sur son meilleur ami.

Une larme coula le loup de la joue du châtain.

Voyant ce qu'il avait fait, Sirius s'approcha et l'enlaça.

« Excuse-moi, Moony… » murmura t-il à son oreille.

Lucius s'approcha et l'aida à soutenir Black.

Les trois hommes restèrent un moment silencieux.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché la soirée… » soupira honteux le prisonnier alors que les deux amants l'aidaient à monter les marches.

« Ce n'est pas grave… » l'excusa Remus.

« Je t'ai blessé… » finit par dire l'animagus triste. « Je ne voulais pas… Tu sais que tu es important pour moi, non ? »

« Oui… Je le sais. » répondit le loup-garou. « Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais que c'est la boisson qui fait cet effet là… »

« Black, il faudrait te reposer. » dit Lucius en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

Ils pénètrent et assirent Sirius sur son lit.

« Je vais pouvoir me déshabiller seul, vous savez… » dit l'animagus.

« Bien. » reprit Lucius. « Nous allons te laisser alors… »

Il le regarda un instant.

Lucius pouvait lire dans les yeux de Black une résolution sinistre et une peine qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

Se pouvait-il qu'il soit désespéré ?

Ou bien était-ce l'œuvre des Détraqueurs qui se manifestait de temps à autre ?

« Tu nous diras tout demain. » finit par dire Lupin, approuvé en cela par Malefoy, intrigué et curieux. « Cela fait du bien de parler. Parfois, il y a des choses qu'il ne faut pas garder pour soi car c'est mauvais et cela ruine la santé. Ne te ronge pas l'esprit, Padfoot. Tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, non ? »

Le châtain attendit que le brun approuve de la tête.

« Dors bien alors. » dit-il avant de refermer la pièce.

Une fois dehors, Lucius le regarda.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda t-il.

« Je ne sais pas bien. Il faut que je voie Harry. Peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose… »

Il partit en direction de la chambre des adolescents, Malefoy sur les talons.

Il frappa à la porte.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ron Weasley en pyjama, vint leur ouvrir.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

Remus pénétra dans la pièce.

Il regarda Harry avec gentillesse.

« Dis-moi, Harry. » commença t-il. « Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose récemment concernant Sirius ? avez-vous eu de la visite ? Sa mère a t-elle fait encore des siennes ? »

Le portrait de madame Black ne cessait, même après la mort de cette dernière, de continuer à essayer de régenter la vie de son fils en ne cessant de l'engueuler.

Remus savait que Sirius et elle ne s'était jamais entendus et que parfois, elle faisait de sa vie un enfer.

« Elle a piqué une crise quand il a voulu rénover la maison. » commença à dire le jeune garçon aux yeux verts. « Sirius l'a mal pris mais il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Non. Je sais qu'il est allé voir Albus Dumbledore avant hier. »

« Albus ? » firent de concert Lucius et Remus. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je l'ignore. Il n'a rien voulu dire. Mais le plus étrange, c'est que quand il est revenu avant hier, il n'était pas seul. »

Les deux adultes se regardèrent.

« D'ailleurs, tu as fait une de ces têtes Harry quand tu as vu qui accompagnait ton parrain ! » s'esclaffa Ron. « Cela valait le coup d'œil. Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu d'appareil photo sous la main pour immortaliser ça. »

Harry lui répondit en tirant la langue ce qui arracha un sourire à Draco.

« Qui était avec Sirius ? » demanda Lucius curieux.

« Vous ne devinerez jamais ! » reprit Weasley en redevenant sérieux. « J'étais aussi étonné qu'Harry à vrai dire. »

Remus se tourna vers les adolescents.

« Alors ? » demanda t-il. « C'est avec lui qu'il a descendu le scotch ? » dit-il en rapprochant les événements.

« Exact. » dit Potter. « Severus Snape et lui ont descendu plusieurs bouteilles et ils ont discuté toute la nuit d'avant hier. »

« Severus ? » firent les deux hommes surpris alors que les adolescents approuvaient d'un hochement de tête.

A suivre


	9. Dans la gueule du loup…

Prémonition

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefanyahoo.fr)

Titre : Prémonition

Défi de novembre 2003 sur la ML HP Yaoi : "Pendant le cours de divination, un élève a une révélation/ prémonition (par lui-même, le professeur ou un camarade) qui va avoir de grandes conséquences sur sa vie."

Série : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je ne suis pas l'auteur, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages ni pécunier quand bien même je le regrette fortement. L'action se passe après les années d'école d'Harry et de ses compagnons.

Georges Walmes est un personnage de ma création et par conséquent il m'appartient.

Lucian Homerians est aussi à moi.

Couple : Sirius X Severus / Ron X Harry / Lucius X Remus

Dédicace: Pour Mano.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices, vous êtes des amours, merci aussi à mes bétas.

8 – Dans la gueule du loup… 

Severus avait suivi Peter alors que le rat montrait le chemin.

Comme d'habitude, le Seigneur avait tout prévu et ne laissait rien au hasard.

L'homme ne laissa aucune trace derrière lui.

Il allait et venait en redressant les branches et en mettant des feuilles sur le chemin de la forêt interdite.

Les suivre serait ardu même pour les pisteurs les plus avertis.

Alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans le noir le plus complet, Snape entreprit de se préparer mentalement.

Il commença à utiliser la persuasion mentale afin de pouvoir bloquer l'investigation que ne manquerait pas d'effectuer son maître.

Jamais il ne faisait confiance, jamais il ne croirait dans la sincérité des gens.

Néanmoins, au vu de ses suivants, c'était largement compréhensible et logique.

Les chats et les chiens n'ont jamais fait bon ménage.

Les ombres de la forêt étaient angoissantes.

Severus sentait bien que quelques-unes d'entre elles maléfiques avaient récemment été réveillées et rodaient dans l'ombre.

Etait-ce l'œuvre des Mangemorts ?

Quant au seigneur lui-même, était-il revenu à la vie comme il le craignait ?

Sa marque s'était manifestée de façon violente faisant rougir son bras et provoquant une vive brûlure.

De plus, il se sentait appelé.

Cela ressemblait fort à une convocation.

Encore que le mot ne convenait pas.

Severus aurait plus qualifié l'appel du Seigneur Noir d'ordre.

Telle en était la teneur, il ne fallait surtout pas se leurrer.

Le rat renifla les environs, faisant grimacer de dégoût le professeur des potions.

Cet homme était pour lui au dernier état de déchéance.

Il était répugnant et faisait honte à la magie.

Il se demandait comment un tel personnage avait pu être l'un des Maraudeurs.

Pourquoi lui avaient-ils fait confiance ?

Il se souvenait d'un adolescent plutôt petit et rondouillard.

Severus aurait même dit que ce n'était plutôt le genre de garçon à ne faire de mal à personne.

Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas toujours se fier à l'apparence des gens car celle-ci pouvait être fort trompeuse !

Ils arrivèrent auprès d'un arbre au tronc immense.

Il s'agissait d'un saule pleureur qui bordait un petit étang.

Des feuilles recouvraient la surface de l'eau.

L'inquiétude se ressentait dans cette forêt, les êtres qui y vivaient avaient peurs.

Peter s'arrêta devant l'arbre.

Il sortit un parchemin qu'il mit contre le saule.

« Snape, le portail ne restera en place que quelques instants… » expliqua Peter en accrochant la feuille à l'arbre. « Il vous faudra me suivre immédiatement dès son ouverture. »

Le maître des potions fit un signe de tête pour dire qu'il avait compris.

Peter commença à marmonner une formule.

Le parchemin s'éclaira au fur et à mesure des paroles qu'il prononçait.

Severus sentit la magie déferler dans ce simple morceau de papier.

Quelques enchanteurs avaient la possibilité de transférer leurs sorts dans des objets ou même parfois, pour les plus puissants d'entre eux, dans des personnes.

Cela demandait des aptitudes particulières qu'il ne possédait pas et que jamais il ne maîtrisait.

Cependant, chose étonnante pour Severus qui connaissait les Mangemorts depuis plus d'une vingtaine d'années, il ne connaissait pas de sorciers ayant cette aptitude parmi les suivants du Seigneur.

Se pouvait-il que leur cercle se fut élargi ?

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu les autres membres à part Lucius et Narcissa…

Il voyait parfois Macnair et Lestrange ainsi que Bellatrix Black, depuis que cette dernière s'était échappée de la prison d'Azkaban comme son cousin.

Quant aux autres, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vu.

Il envoyait régulièrement ses rapports pour Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom.

Parfois, ses compagnons lui demandaient quelques missions concernant Pouldard et de réaliser des potions.

C'était les seuls rapports qu'il avait avec les Mangemorts.

Il ne fallait pas compromettre sa position d'espion, après tout.

Ainsi, Il recrutait par le biais de son esprit très certainement.

Severus, tout comme les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, savait que soit disant IL était revenu à la vie.

Cependant rien à présent ne lui avait permis de confirmer ses soupçons.

Pour lui, ce n'était que des rumeurs.

Des rumeurs dont il fallait se méfier, certes…

Mais il verrait bien de ses propres yeux ce qu'il en était.

Ce parchemin l'intriguait.

Qui l'avait fait ?

Alors qu'il se posait des questions, le parchemin grandit de façon à atteindre deux mètres.

D'une couleur jaune lumineuse, il était toujours aussi fin.

Aucun dessin n'apparaissait pour l'instant.

Cependant Severus savait que bientôt une porte se dessinerait sur cette feuille de papier géante.

Dès que ce serait fait, cela signifierait que la texture et la matière du parchemin changerait pour devenir véritablement une porte qui servirait à voyager.

Le parchemin se transforma ainsi en une porte ouvragée et en un solide bois de chêne.

Une fois matérialisée, elle s'ouvrit.

Peter s'engouffra dedans.

Severus le suivit.

Puis la porte se referma.

Aussitôt, elle fut de nouveau lumineuse et elle redevint le parchemin qu'elle était auparavant.

Il ne restait de la scène qu'une feuille de papier jaunie et aux bords brûlés, témoins de son utilisation.

Aucune trace des deux hommes.

Ils avaient disparus et n'avaient rien laissé derrière eux que ce qu'ils avaient trouvé.

Severus et Peter marchaient dans le noir, des traces de pas lumineuses apparaissaient devant le rat.

Ce dernier les suivait.

Ils finirent par arriver à une porte que Peter ouvrit.

Les deux hommes s'y engouffrèrent.

Pendant ce temps là, Lucius et Remus questionnaient Harry au sujet des révélations qu'il leur avait faite.

« Ainsi, Severus est venu ici avant hier ? » s'interrogea Lucius intrigué.

« C'est exact. » fit Harry.

« Il est même resté ici… » avoua Ron en souriant.

L'air intrigué et surpris des deux hommes l'amusait au plus haut point.

La chose l'avait d'ailleurs lui-même étonnée.

Cependant, il était sûr que Dumbledore était derrière tout ça.

Il devait vouloir renforcer l'ordre du Phoenix.

Nul n'ignorait l'aversion mutuelle entre Sirius Black et Severus Snape.

Le jeune Weasley ne savait pas comment le vieux magicien s'était pris pour parvenir à ce que ces deux là collaborent mais il y était arrivé.

Rien que pour cela, il méritait son admiration.

« Que veux-tu dire Ron ? » demanda le loup-garou aussi surpris que son compagnon.

« C'est bien simple, le professeur Snape est arrivé ici avant hier soir, il est resté dormir et il est parti en début d'après-midi, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » affirma le roux en caressant doucement la main de son petit ami.

« C'est exact ! » dit le jeune adolescent à la cicatrice. « C'est bien ce qui s'est passé. Il est resté dormir ici. Le plus surprenant a été de manger tous les quatre dans la salle à manger… »

« C'est vrai ! » renchérit Weasley en souriant. « Le professeur était presque aimable. Enfin, il se comportait très différemment que lorsque nous étions à l'école. Cela n'avait rien à voir ! Il n'a pas beaucoup parlé mais il n'a pas été sarcastique comme il l'est d'habitude, surtout vis à vis de toi, Harry ! »

Potter approuva d'un vif hochement de tête.

« C'était presque surprenant de ne pas sentir les insultes mordantes auxquelles j'ai le droit d'habitude… C'était surtout plus reposant… et presque agréable… »

« Qu'a dit Sirius au sujet de sa venue ? » voulu savoir Moony intrigué et presque jaloux que les garçons aient assisté à la scène et pas lui.

« Au début, il était surpris bien sûr. Je ne sais pas ce que lui a dit Snape mais mon parrain lui a même proposé de dormir ici. » révéla Harry.

Ils allaient de surprises en surprises.

Non seulement, Severus était venu, il était resté dormir ici mais c'était Sirius qui lui avait proposé de demeurer avec eux.

Il avait même mangé avec eux !

Cela surprenait grandement Lucius.

Il savait que Severus était un homme jaloux de son intimité et de sa vie privée.

Alors pourquoi était-il venu ici ?

Il avait dû poser des questions à Black concernant les récents événements, cela était logique et lui ressemblaient bien même s'il avait dû se faire violence pour aller voir sa Némésis en quête de renseignements.

Le plus inattendu était qu'il était resté même une fois la discussion achevée.

Il avait dormi et mangé dans cette demeure.

Lucius se posait bien des questions.

Il aurait aimé demander à Severus pourquoi il était venu ?

Seulement, il était parti en mission.

La seule personne qui savait ce qu'ils s'étaient dit dormait saoul dans son lit : Sirius surnommé Padfoot.

« Vous savez ce qu'ils se sont dit ? » demanda le Serpentard.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Sirius nous a demandé de le laisser seul car cette affaire concernait l'Ordre du Phénix. Il s'est assuré que nous n'écoutions pas aux portes d'ailleurs… » avoua Harry.

« L'ordre du Phénix ? » répéta Lupin. « C'est sûrement à cause de la mission qu'Albus Dumbledore a confié à Snape. Cela ne fait aucun doute. J'en parlerai demain à Padfoot. Si c'est moi qui lui pose la question, il me répondra… Maintenant, il se fait tard et je suis fatigué. Nous allons nous coucher. Ne faites pas trop de bruit ! »

Sur ces mots, le loup-garou se retourna et se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami de Sirius. Il connaissait la maison de son ami et savait qu'il y était le bienvenu.

Ils firent le lit pour en profiter agréablement avant de s'endormir épuisés par la journée.

Ce moment de tendresse ensemble avant de se coucher leur fut profitable et renforça encore l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius dormait d'un sommeil agité.

Severus et Peter venaient de rentrer dans un couloir très sombre.

Ils s'avancèrent en silence.

Les deux hommes n'avaient rien en commun si ce n'est le fait d'être Mangemorts.

Aucune amitié ne liait les membres du clan que Voldemort avait formé lors de son apogée.

Ils ne comptaient pas l'un sur l'autre, le plus important était de faire avancer ses intérêts et de se faire remarquer.

Si l'un des membres servait bien le Seigneur, ce dernier lui accordait plus de puissance et de pouvoir.

Les Mangemorts s'étaient vendus pour le pouvoir, pour régner.

C'était leur principale motivation en plus de leur conviction profonde concernant les pures souches.

Ils étaient des sorciers, ils n'avaient pas à se cacher.

C'étaient à eux, aux Mangemorts, de faire la loi et de vivre pleinement.

Ils restaureraient ensemble la lignée des sorciers et ils seraient plus puissants que jamais.

Tel était leur rêve, leurs convictions…

Alors que le couloir finissait enfin, Severus poussa un soupir d'appréhension.

Malgré tout, il avait peur comme tout sorcier censé à sa place.

Peter le fit entrer dans une pièce grande et décorée.

Il y avait de vieilles statues de bronze évoquant des créatures mythiques telles que des dragons, des sirènes, des hippogriffes, des elfes, des nains….

Elles étaient finement ouvragées, à tel point qu'on aurait dit que sous la pierre, il y avait de la vie, comme si les statues n'attendaient qu'un sort pour se libérer de leur prison de pierre.

L'atmosphère était lugubre, pour ne pas dire effrayante.

Toute la pièce n'était illuminée que par des bougies de suif qui diffusaient une odeur pour le moins écoeurante et renfermée.

Le dallage de pierre était glacial sous les pieds alors que les deux hommes s'avançaient.

Il y avait chemin de pierre au milieu fait d'un dallage plus clair qui menait vers un coin dissimulé par de lourdes et épaisses tentures faite de velours rouge très foncé.

Snape remarqua que le long du chemin, il y avait des personnes. C'était des Mangemorts !

Il en connaissait quelques-uns qu'il salua d'un hochement de tête.

Ils lui rendirent son salut.

Tous étaient vêtus de noir, ils avaient de longue cape et leur capuchon était rabattu derrière.

Quelques murmures se faisaient entendre alors qu'ils s'avançaient.

Nul doute pour Severus que les Mangemorts devaient penser à leur stratégie.

Ils devaient placer leur points afin de ne pas perdre la face.

Si possible, ils devaient se faire remarquer et s'illustrer.

Celui qui ferait revenir le seigneur dans le monde des vivants ou celui qui lui apporterait Harry Potter serait alors assuré d'être le favori.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au niveau des tentures.

Ces dernières étaient en velours noir et tombaient sur le sol.

Fermés, les rideaux ne laissaient passer aucune lumière.

Peter s'agenouilla devant l'estrade ainsi placée.

« Maître. Je vous l'ai amené comme demandé… » annonça le rat en montrant le maître des potions qui se raidit.

Nul ne répondit à ses mots, Pettegrew se dirigea aux côtés de la tenture.

Un homme en sortit.

Severus ne l'avait jamais vu.

Ils s'observèrent un long moment comme pour se juger.

Cet homme avait les cheveux coupés très courts, presque à ras, on lui voyait le sommet de son crâne. Ses cheveux avaient dû être blonds, il avait d'épais sourcils broussailleux et fournis.

Très grand et bien charpenté, l'homme était musclé et dégageait une force tranquille.

Un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres, Snape le qualifia de sarcastique voire de cruel.

Le plus surprenant dans cet homme était ses yeux.

Ils étaient froids et dépourvus d'émotions.

Severus comprit alors que cet homme ne devait avoir aucun scrupule et qu'il était prêt à tout, ceci lui fit froid dans le dos malgré son impassibilité.

Il sourit rompant le silence gêné qui s'était imposé.

« Je suis Lucian Homerians, enchanté. » dit-il sans lui serrer la main. « Vous devez être Severus Snape ? »

« C'est exact. » dit-il très calmement.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venus dès que le maître vous a appelé ? » interrogea t-il durement et brusquement.

Le maître des potions sourit intérieurement car il s'attendait à cette question.

Cependant, il ne connaissait pas ce Lucian dont la lueur le faisait frémir.

« Je n'ai pas à vous répondre » rétorqua t-il sûr de lui avec un aplomb qu'il ne ressentait pas. « Je n'ai de rendre à compte qu'à mon Seigneur et non pas à vous que je ne connais même pas ! »

L'homme partit d'un éclat de rire.

Severus remarqua que les Mangemorts suivaient avec une grande attention l'échange.

« Je vais vous montrer quelque chose. Après tout, effectivement vous n'étiez pas là quand cela s'est passé… Cela peut pardonner… Ce que vous avez dit… Mais à la limite… » fit-il sournoisement.

Lucian s'approcha du rideau et l'ouvrit.

Ce que Severus le laissa sans voix et il s'agenouilla rapidement.

L'être qui se cachait derrière la lourde tenture n'était autre que Lord Voldemort.

Ainsi donc il était bien en vie, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Mais pourquoi ne disait-il rien ?

Ses yeux le suivaient et le scrutaient avec attention.

Severus sentit la magie tâtonner et le chercher.

Il reconnut sans hésiter la puissance de Voldemort qui cherchait à s'insinuer dans sa tête afin de savoir ce que son serviteur pensait et si sa fidélité était restée la même.

Il s'était préparé.

Il divisa ses pensées et s'astreint à laisser ses souvenirs et ses réels sentiments dans un coin de son esprit.

Le toucher mental lui parut une abjection de la nature.

Voldemort voulait le plier à lui, il voulait l'écraser.

Il essayait de s'insinuer dans tous les pores de sa peau.

On aurait dit un vers qui cherchait à tout grignoter sur son passage.

Sa marque se réveilla le lança douloureusement.

Après une inspection qui sembla durer des heures à Severus, Voldemort se retira de son cerveau et de ses pensées, semble t-il satisfait.

Ainsi donc sa puissance était intacte mais pourquoi restait-il toujours muet ?

Sa marque brillait dans la nuit et il avait l'impression de n'être q'un papillon à qui on tentait d'arracher les ailes.

Le seigneur cherchait à puiser en lui, il voulait le faire plier, l'écraser et annihiler sa volonté.

Snape se demandait bien pourquoi.

Lucian s'avança d'un pas.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, notre seigneur est revenu parmi nous grâce à l'aide de Georges Walmes, l'un de nos fidèles membres. Ses compétences d'invocation et de magie noire, nous sont très utiles, vous savez ? »

« Je n'en doute pas… » répondit Snape circonspect. « J'ai cependant une question…»

Le maître des potions laissa planer le suspens exprès.

« Pourquoi ne dit-il rien ? » fit-il abruptement. « Je connais notre seigneur pour le servir depuis si longtemps… Cela n'est pas dans ses habitudes. »

Puis il se releva et posa son doigt près de son menton dans un geste de doute.

« Autre chose m'intrigue… » dit-il en regardant cet homme qui lui était de plus en plus antipathique –ce qu'il fallait faire ! Il préférait presque la compagnie de James ou d'Harry Potter, c'était tout dire ! – « Comment se fait-il que ce ne soit pas l'un de ses fidèles Mangemorts qui soient à ses côtés ? Nous avons toujours prouvé notre loyauté et nous ne vous connaissons pas. »

Lucian le foudroya des yeux.

Il s'avança et donna une puissante gifle à Snape.

Le choc le fit tomber, du sang coula de la commissure de ses lèvres.

Par Merlin, que cela faisait mal !

Mais il n'allait pas se laisser marcher dessus par ce blanc-bec !

Il se redressa et planta son regard dans le bleu glacial d'Homerians.

« De quel droit vous permettez-vous ? » fit le professeur furieux en s'avançant.

Soudain Peter surgit et s'interposa.

« Il faut l'excuser. » susurrât-il d'un ton mielleux qui fit hérisser l'échine de Snape car il s'adressait à Lucian et non à lui ! « Il n'est pas au courant. Si vous permettez, je vais lui expliquer… »

Le rat fit un grand sourire et se frotta ses mains racornies.

Il espérait ainsi briller aux yeux de son maître.

Il voulait s'illustrer pour le pouvoir, c'était cela qui l'avait poussé à tout trahir de part le passé !

Il recommencerait s'il fallait le faire.

Qu'était-ce l'amitié face à la puissance ?

Il voulait le pouvoir, la magie et dominer.

Ainsi il se vengerait de tous ceux qui l'avaient méprisé, tous ceux qui l'avaient regardé de haut et qu'il l'avait traité comme un moins que rien…

Rien n'était plus doux aux yeux de Peter que cette vengeance…

Lucian fit un signe de la main que Severus qualifia immédiatement de hautain pour ne pas dire dédaigneux et arrogant.

Décidément cet homme lui était antipathique !

Il semblait avoir trop de pouvoirs.

Pour une raison inconnue de Snape, il semblait aussi voir en lui une menace.

C'est vrai qu'il n'était plus de leur côté mais cela il l'ignorait !

Il connaissait son rôle d'espion sur le bout des doigts.

Il ne s'était pas trahi, il le savait.

Alors pourquoi cet homme se méfiait-il de lui ?

Peut-être qu'un des Mangemorts avait voulu avancer ses pions et avait essayé de lui faire porter le chapeau sur un complot.

C'était possible, voire probable.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu.

Il jouait aussi pour Voldemort le rôle d'espion.

Il avait besoin de discrétion, c'est toujours ce qu'il avait dit, il s'en tiendrait là.

Peter reprit la parole dans un débit court.

« Lucian est un fidèle serviteur de notre seigneur. C'est devenu notre soigneur, il a même des compétences de nécromancie… » avoua t-il.

L'évocation d'une des magies les plus interdites et des plus dangereuses fit frémir Severus qui en avait pourtant vu plus d'une.

Cet homme n'avait aucun scrupule.

Il manipulait les morts, les provoquaient et les utilisaient.

Quelle décadence !

Il serra les dents.

Jusqu'alors Voldemort s'était refusé à s'attacher les services de ce genre de sorciers qui avaient brisé les derniers tabous et qui mangeaient la chair des morts afin d'alimenter leurs pouvoirs.

Pourquoi avait-il changé d'avis ?

« C'est lui qui nous a donné le rituel permettant de faire revenir notre seigneur à la vie, ce dont nous sommes tous ravis, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le rat mielleux.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit immédiatement Severus en adoptant un ton convaincu.

Lucian continuait de l'observer et de le détailler avec une attention gênante pour ne pas dire inquisitrice qui ne manquât pas d'inquiéter le professeur.

« Cependant, nous avons eu un léger ennui… » fit Peter dans une pause dramatique qui le rendait totalement ridicule. « Notre seigneur n'a pas retrouvé la parole. Il a désigné Lucian comme son interprète car ils communiquent par la pensée. Ainsi, nous lui obéissons tous comme si c'était le Seigneur qui parlait par sa bouche. »

Cette révélation était effrayante, Snape ne faisait pas confiance à cet homme.

Il s'étonnait que Voldemort le fasse mais peut-être qu'il manipulait le nécromancien ?

Rien n'était sûr et c'était peut-être l'inverse qui s'était passé…

L'homme à la carrure d'un rudbyman enveloppé s'approcha de lui.

Ils se touchaient presque.

Snape s'efforçait de ne pas bouger même s'il sentait la forte haleine et l'odeur de mort à ses côtés.

« Nous avons besoin de vous, Severus… » dit Lucian d'une voix basse et dangereusement douceâtre.

« Bien sûr, si c'est en mon pouvoir. » répondit-il avec un calme qu'il n'éprouvait pas.

« Fort bien… Où se trouve Lucius et Draco Malefoy ? »

Severus ne s'était pas attendu à cette question mais cela semblait logique que les Mangemorts l'interrogent à ce sujet.

Nul n'ignorait que lui et Lucius avaient été ensemble à l'école et qu'il était le plus proche de lui parmi toutes les personnes rassemblées ici.

« A vrai dire, je l'ignore. » répondit le maître des potions. « Je sais que nous avons été à l'école ensemble et que nous nous connaissons bien. Cependant, je vous assure que cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Je ne sais pas où il se trouve. Avez-vous essayé dans ses propriétés ? »

Lucian le foudroya du regard.

Il s'avança vers lui et lui donna une puissance gifle, la deuxième en quelques instants.

Cette baffe le fit tomber à terre.

Cet homme semblait aimer la violence physique.

Par Merlin qu'il avait mal !

Alors qu'il essayait de se relever péniblement – Severus n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de sportif ni d'endurant physiquement – Lucian lui donna un coup de pieds dans le ventre.

Snape s'efforça de serrer les dents et de ne pas hurler mais c'était dur et cela faisait tellement mal !

L'homme commença à s'acharner et à le frapper.

Severus ne compta pas les coups qu'il lui donnait, c'était à peine moins pire que des Crucio, le sort qui servait à faire endurer de la souffrance physique et à torturer les sorciers.

Au bout d'un temps indéterminé, il s'arrêta au grand soulagement de Severus que la douleur pliait en deux.

A terre, il saignait un peu de la bouche.

Il s'était recroquevillé afin de laisser le moins de surface disponible pour les coups même si cela n'avait pas atténué la douleur.

Le pire était qu'Homerians souriait comme si cela lui procurait du plaisir de faire mal aux autres.

La douleur vrillait le ventre et les côtes de Severus.

Cet homme était cruel.

« Vous mentez ! » affirma avec conviction Lucian faisant frémir Severus. « Nous n'aimons pas les gens qui mentent. Le Seigneur ne peut pas compter sur les menteurs et ceux qui lui dissimulent des choses. Il m'a chargé de punir ceux qui s'écartaient du droit chemin. Vous comprenez ? »

Lucian saisit le menton de Severus dans sa main et le serra durement.

Le maître des potions approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Bien, alors nous nous comprenons. » sourit l'homme. « Je répéterais donc ma question encore une fois. Où se trouve Lucius et son fils ? »

« Pourquoi le saurais-je ? » répondit immédiatement Severus malgré la douleur.

Jamais il ne trahirait Lucius.

« Nous savons que vous l'avez aidé. Nous avons besoin des Malefoy et nous devons les punir pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Vous comprenez ? »

Cet homme était vraiment un sadique.

Severus ne dit rien, que pouvait-il répondre ?

« Fort bien, je vois que vous êtes encore réticent… » murmura t-il froidement avec son sourire glacial. « Nous allons vous faire plier ! »

Le ton de cet homme fit dresser l'échine de Severus, il avait peur maintenant.

Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait résister à cet homme.

« Macnair ! Lestrange ! Venez ici ! » aboya t-il sèchement.

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent.

« Brisez-lui les jambes afin qu'il ne s'enfuit pas et enfermez le dans un cachot ! » ordonna t-il.

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent vers le maître des potions à terre.

Leurs visages étaient inexpressifs.

Ils prirent une barre de fer, Macnair lui immobilisa le haut du corps entre ses jambes.

Lestrange donna un coup sur sa jambe le faisant hurler.

Puis quand il reçut le deuxième, il s'abîma dans l'inconscience.

Les deux jambes de Severus formaient un angle anormal et bizarre.

Lucian avait un air satisfait et heureux.

Les deux hommes le saisirent par les aisselles et le traînèrent vers une cellule, laissant des traces de sang derrière eux.

A suivre


	10. Incertitudes…

Prémonition

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefanyahoo.fr)

Titre : Prémonition

Série : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je ne suis pas l'auteur, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages ni pécunier quand bien même je le regrette fortement.

Couple : Sirius X Severus / Ron X Harry / Lucius X Remus

Dédicace: Pour Mano.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices, vous êtes des amours. Merci aussi à mes bétas.

Spéciale dédicace aux fans du couple Sirius X Severus X Sirius.

NDA : L'action se passe après les années d'école d'Harry et de ses compagnons.

Georges Walmes et Lucian Homerians sont des personnages de ma création et par conséquent ils m'appartiennent.

9 – Incertitudes… 

Assis sur un siège fort confortable, Lucian Homerians faisait l'inventaire de la vingtaine de Mangemorts sous ses ordres.

Tout d'abord, il y avait Walden Macnair, le bourreau qui faillit exécuter l'hippogriffe Buck lors de la troisième année d'Harry Potter à Poudlard. Il était l'exécuteur des créatures dangereuses. Mangemorts fidèle depuis le début, il était connu pour son sadisme : il aimait faire souffrir ses victimes. Une brute et un être facile à manipuler.

Rien n'était plus plaisant à ses yeux que la souffrance des autres, comme d'autres, il menait une double vie et était l'exécuteur du ministère de la magie.

Ensuite venaient Bellatrix et Rodolfus Lestrange, un couple de Mangemorts. Condamnés pour avoir fait subir subire le sortilège doloris à Franck et Alice Londubat, deux aurors, ils furent enfermés à Azkaban. Bellatrix Lestrange est la sœur de Narcissa Malefoy et est la cousine de Sirius Black. Tout comme lui, le couple s'échappa de prison. Avec eux se trouve aussi Rabastan Lestrange, le frère de Rodolfus qui s'échappa aussi.

Puis il y eut Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius, qui voulut abandonner la cause des Mangemorts et qui en subit les conséquences, il le paya de sa vie.

Lucian émit un commentaire sarcastique.

Ces hommes avaient vraiment peu de courage.

Bien sûr, il y avait Lucius Malefoy ainsi que sa femme, puis les parents de Crabe et Goyle. C'était eux aussi des brutes, des forces de frappe faciles à utiliser.

Concernant les Malefoy, il en avait entendu parler. Ce qui l'intéressait était non seulement leur immense réserve d'argent mais aussi le jeune Draco. Plus on les formait jeunes et plus ils étaient obéissants.

Lucian avait fini son inventaire qui servirait à son jeune acolyte, un puissant magicien, le seul qui valait la peine dans toute cette paire de serpent, celui qui avait l'avait convaincu de se joindre à ses côtés à cette aventure : Georges Walmes. Le rêve de ce dernier, rêve qui était devenu le sien par ailleurs, était de former une nouvelle armée de jeunes Mangemorts. Il fallait utiliser les fils des Mangemorts déjà existants et en âge de se battre.

Ensuite, il y avait Igor Karkaroff, directeur de l'école de Durmstrang, qui lors de son procès dénonça nombre de Mangemorts. Lucian émit un reniflement de mépris. Il était revenu, Walmes s'occupait de lui faire un lavage de cerveau qui ne s'était pas encore achevé mais qui était en bonne voie.

Bien sûr, il y avait Peter Pettigrow, bien connu pour sa traîtrise envers James et Lily en tant que leur gardien du secret. Il révéla à Voldemort où ils se trouvaient avec Harry. Il fit condamner Sirius, ce qui l'envoya à Azkaban. Il aida également Voldemort à reprendre ses pouvoirs quand il le rencontra et l'aida lors de la première année d'Harry à Poudlard, par hasard. Cependant, Voldemort l'a toujours considéré comme "une canaille et un traître" à qui il ne se fiait pas vraiment. Encore un être faible et manipulable mais au moins, il avait la capacité de se transformer en rat, cela au moins était utile.

Mulciber, spécialiste du sortilège de l'Imperium, était le plus dangereux de tous : Ignoble, il obligea les gens à commettre des meurtres. Lucian avait confiance en lui.

Enfin venaient Avery Nott, Barthemius Croupton Junior, Antonin Dolovoh, Evan Rosier, Travers, Augustus Rockwood et d'autres moins connus. Il faudrait les fortifier et leur redonner la foi.

Enfin, il y avait Severus Snape, le maître des potions, professeur à Poudlard et qui espionnait Dumbledore pour le compte du maître. Il avait des compétences mais il n'était pas fiable comme la plupart des Mangemorts.

Lucian poussa un soupir.

C'était vraiment une bande de guignols !

Heureusement pour eux que Voldemort avait des pouvoirs sinon jamais ils n'auraient réussi !

Le sol était aussi froid que la glace.

Les pavés étaient irréguliers. Aucun soin n'avait été apporté dans la conception du sol fait de dallages dont la couleur noire prédominait sur le reste.

L'air était humide, une rivière devait couler aux alentours.

D'ailleurs, il y avait quelques insectes et autres bestioles ci et là.

La pièce était nue, on en avait ôté tout le mobilier.

C'était là que les Mangemorts avaient enfermé Snape.

Celui-ci avait été battu et on lui avait brisé les deux jambes.

Évanoui, il ne sentait rien.

Peu à peu, le professeur émergea des limbes de l'inconscience.

Tout son corps n'était que douleurs…

C'était à un tel point qu'il sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux.

Il palpa machinalement ses côtes pour vérifier que rien n'était cassé.

Tout semblait aller bien et tout était en place.

Aucune côte de brisée, il faudrait du temps et un baume pour soigner les bleus qu'il sentait venir.

Son ventre le lançait.

La douleur l'irradiait du ventre à ses pieds.

Il sentait la douleur dans ses jambes.

Il ouvrit l'œil pour les examiner.

Ces deux brutes n'y étaient pas allées de main morte !

Ses jambes formaient un angle bizarre.

La douleur était continue et il ne pourrait pas marcher.

Que fallait-il qu'il fasse ?

Que leur dire ?

Cet homme ne le croyait pas.

Severus se concentra en fermant les yeux tout en ignorant la souffrance.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur les membres de l'ordre du Phénix.

Il fallait qu'il les avertisse du danger.

Ils devaient protéger Lucius et Draco à tout prix.

Il sentit alors la conscience de Dumbledore.

« _Albus ?_ »

« _Severus !_ » fit-il surpris. « _Que vous arrive t-il ? Je ressens de la douleur en vous… _»

Snape se mordit la lèvre, il était vrai que lors de ces communications, les membres prouvaient éprouver des sentiments que les autres ressentaient.

Il l'avait oublié.

« _Une simple égratignure._ » mentit-il. « _Il y a plus urgent. Je vais rester auprès des Mangemorts quelque temps. Comme vous le craignez, Vous Savez Qui est revenu à la vie même s'IL ne dispose pas de toutes ses facultés. Ils ont besoin de Malefoy pour une raison que j'ignore. Protégez-les ! »_

« _Promis !_ » répondit le vieux magicien.

Il allait ajouter autre chose quand Severus se retira en entendant des bruits dans le couloir.

Des personnes venaient lui rendre visite.

Et il doutait que ce soit une visite de courtoisie.

On allait l'interroger.

Il ne savait que faire.

Il ne pouvait que se préparer à mourir.

Cependant, il ferait tout pour nuire le plus possible à ses anciens alliés.

A la première heure, Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de magie de Poudlard convoqua mentalement tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il ordonna aussi à Lupin d'amener Lucius Malefoy afin de se présenter devant eux.

On lui banderait les yeux et seul Albus lui parlerait afin qu'il ne sache pas les noms des membres de l'Ordre.

Il fallait observer la plus grande prudence car les évènements étaient graves voire très préoccupants.

Ron, Draco et Harry aidèrent Sirius à préparer la salle de réunion ainsi qu'un plantureux déjeuner pour les membres.

C'est en effet dans la demeure de Black que se tenaient ces assemblées secrètes.

Les membres arrivèrent au fur et à mesure grâce à la cheminée qui servait de moyen de transport.

Sirius avait encore mal à la tête.

Il avait eu d'étranges impressions mais il avait refusé d'en parler avec quiconque, il ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne pour un fou.

Lucius et Remus n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter avec lui de sa conduite de la veille et il bénissait les dieux pour cette intervention inattendue. Cela lui avait évité de répondre à propos de son comportement. Ces questions auraient certainement été gênantes pour ne pas dire embarrassantes.

Il devinait parfois le regard de son ami sur lui.

Il se contentait de lui sourire.

La table mise, Sirius demanda aux jeunes adolescents de sortir et de ne les déranger sous aucun prétexte.

A peine fut-il partis qu'Albus déclara la réunion ouverte.

Minerva Mac Gonagall remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Tonks Nymphadora, l'extravagante cousine de Sirius, avait décidé de teindre ses cheveux de façon magique en vert ce qui lui donnait encore un air plus halluciné que d'habitude.

Black soupira sur le caractère extravagant de sa cousine qui était une talentueuse Auror et qui pouvait se transformer sans aucun problème.

Arthur et sa femme Molly Weasley étaient là, toujours aussi roux.

Enfin avec d'autres membres, une petite vingtaine au total, venait Maugrey Fol Oeil Alastor, un ancien Auror du Ministère qui fut le professeur d'Harry lors de sa quatrième année.

Paranoïaque, ce sorcier n'en restait pas moins l'un des plus puissants de sa génération et il permit la capture de Mangemorts dont le couple Lestrange.

Il posa sa jambe de bois sur le côté. Comme d'habitude, il avait caché son œil magique sous un bandeau noir qui lui donnait l'air d'un pirate.

« Mes chers amis, l'heure est grave… » commença d'un ton magistral Dumbledore.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent au même instant vers le célèbre directeur de Poudlard qui avait failli devenir un temps le ministre de la magie.

« Nos doutes se confirment… » dit-il d'une voix profonde. « Ce que nous craignons tous a bien fini par arriver. »

Les magiciens le regardèrent et plus d'un senti un courant de peur lui faire dresser l'échine.

« Voldemort est bel et bien revenu à la vie pour notre plus grand malheur. »

Il y eut un moment où tous les membres se mirent à parler en même temps.

On aurait dit une basse-cour en train de mettre sur pied un conseil de guerre.

C'était à qui jacassait le mieux et faisait le plus de bruit.

Les seuls à demeurer silencieux furent Albus qui avait lâché sciemment une bombe et Sirius qui repensait à son rêve.

Ce qu'annonçait Albus correspondait à l'étrange vision qui le tourmentait depuis qu'il l'avait eu.

Il ne cessait d'y repenser.

Il était en train de dormir. Tout d'un coup, il eut l'impression d'être absorbé.

Black vit par les yeux d'un autre homme Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom assis sur un somptueux fauteuil.

Même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, Sirius devinait sans peine que celui qui se tenait devant lui n'était autre que l'ennemi juré des sorciers de l'Ordre mais aussi des Moldus.

Dans son rêve, il constatait que ce dernier était aussi immobile qu'une statue bien que son torse s'abaissait et se soulevait de temps à autre.

Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ?

Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ?

A quoi était due cette immobilité ?

Puis, un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu fit son apparition.

Du premier coup d'œil, il sentit les sentiments de la personne qui le regardait et qui lui permettait d'assister à cette scène pour le moins étrange. Il détestait cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Celui-ci s'adressa à lui en l'appelant Severus Snape.

Pourquoi voyait-il par les yeux de celui qui avait été son pire ennemi ?

Il sentit alors que le seigneur essayait de pénétrer de force les pensées de Severus.

Celui-ci lui donna accès à la plupart de son cerveau tout en protégeant son intimité.

Il se fit tout petit et admirait le calme de sa némésis.

Black assista à toute la scène, il vit cet homme se présenter et gifler de façon violente Severus juste pour le plaisir.

Même s'il n'avait jamais apprécié le maître des potions, l'animagus se révolta contre ce traitement.

Puis, quand ce Lucian posa la question à propos des Malefoy, Black vit la scène basculer sous ses yeux et sentit que l'on frappait Severus. C'est à ce moment là qu'il s'éveilla dans son lit, complètement trempé par la sueur.

Dumbledore avait continué à parlé pendant ce temps.

« Enfin, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. » fit le vieux magicien gravement. « Severus Snape, le professeur des potions de Poudlard, a certainement quelques ennuis avec les Mangemorts. Il n'a rien voulu me dire mais ceux-ci ont dû être comme à leurs habitudes cruels car il a refusé de révéler ce qu'ils cherchaient. »

Il marqua une pause fixant tour à tour les membres de l'assemblée un à un.

Black ne frémit pas, il savait.

Pourquoi Albus n'avait-il pas dit que Severus avait été capturé ?

C'était ce qui s'était passé ?

Pourquoi cacher un tel événement ?

Alors qu'il s'abîmait dans ses pensées, le directeur de l'école des sorciers reprit la parole.

« Voldemort cherche les Malefoy. » révéla t-il faisant sursauter Remus.

L'assemblée se regarda interloquée.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le loup-garou. « Qu'a fait Malefoy ? Et surtout que lui veulent-ils ? »

Le châtain s'était dressé sur son siège en colère mais aussi effrayé.

Il aimait Lucius plus que tout.

Il refusait que ce dernier ait à faire avec les Mangemorts, ses anciens compagnons.

Ces hommes étaient cruels et ils n'avaient aucune morale !

Merlin savait ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire si jamais Lucius ou Draco venait à tomber dans leurs mains !

Remus, qui avait toujours été un homme tranquille, ne laisserait pas les choses se passer ainsi sans qu'il intervienne !

Maugrey Fol Oeil Alastor, qui lui aussi avait été professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le regarda.

Son œil magique le fixait de façon étrange.

Il lui servait à détecter les objets magiques ce qui était parfois utile.

« Qui nous qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un piège ? » dit-il en les regardant fixement ce qui en mit plus d'un mal à l'aise. Sa paranoïa perçait dans sa voix, il se méfiait de tout et de tous. « Ils pourraient chercher à nous orienter sur une fausse piste. Ainsi, pendant que nous cherchions à protéger les Malefoy – soit dit en passant, je me demande bien pourquoi l'Ordre ferait une telle chose ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Maugrey, vous vous comportez comme un égoïste ! » l'interrompit avec vivacité Remus. « N'avons-nous pas juré de protéger tout ce qui étaient dans le besoin ? L'avez-vous donc oublié ? »

Le ton du loup-garou montrait sa colère.

A vrai dire, Sirius ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

Il devait vraiment aimer Lucius pour prendre sa défense ainsi !

Il éprouva un pincement de jalousie.

Black posa sa main sur celle de son ami.

« Moony, ne t'énerves pas… » conseilla t-il.

Combien de fois Remus lui avait-il dit la même chose ?

Combien de fois l'avait-il calmé alors que la colère l'envahissait ?

« Remus a raison ! » fit Tonks ce qui agita sa chevelure verte. « Il ne nous faut pas oublier les principes de l'Ordre sinon nous n'avons plus de raison d'exister. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. » finit par dire Arthur Weasley.

« Arthur, nous savons tous que tu as tous une dent contre les Malefoy ! » dit avec ironie Tonks, en cela approuvé par Molly qui connaissait son mari mieux que quiconque. « Tu n'as jamais réussi à prouver qu'il trempait avec les Mangemorts. C'est pour ça que tu lui en veux ! »

« Mais… »

« Ce n'est peut-être pas vrai Arthur ? » demanda sa femme en croissant les mains sur ses hanches.

Celui-ci balbutia puis il préféra se taire plutôt qu'encourir le courroux de sa femme.

« Du calme et du sang froid ! » intervint Albus au grand soulagement de Sirius qui sentait une migraine due à l'abus d'alcool arriver. « Il n'y a pas à se poser des questions, c'est notre devoir de protéger la famille Malefoy. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, nous avons un invité qu'il faut que nous écoutions tous avec attention. »

Son annonce ramena le calme dans les rangs. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le vieux magicien dans un seul mouvement.

« Mes amis, nous allons recevoir ici Lucius Malefoy. »

Cette déclaration déclencha un brouhaha dans la salle.

S'ils continuaient ainsi, Sirius allait tous les tuer !

Ne pouvaient-ils pas se taire et surtout être plus tranquilles ?

Il avait besoin de repos.

Il se leva sans que nul ne le remarque et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Là, il se prit un cachet d'aspirine contre la gueule de bois et l'avala directement.

Il resta ainsi un moment à profiter du calme même s'il entendait le bruit des conversations. Il déballa des paquets de biscuit et les proposa à l'assemblée.

Ceci ramena un semblant de calme car tout le monde fut occupé à grignoter.

Albus le remercia d'un signe de la tête.

« Je sais que cela vous surprend tous mais sachez que j'ai de bonnes raisons pour le convoquer ici. Pour vous rassurer, j'ai en stock une potion de Verisatium, de plus, Lucius Malefoy a accepté que nous lui effacions la mémoire sur cette réunion et sur les lieux si nous le jugions bon. De plus, il viendra les mains attachées et les yeux bandés. »

« Vous êtes sûr que ces précautions suffiront ? » questionna Maugrey Fol Oeil Alastor.

« « Je le pense, de plus, nous sommes ici pour l'entendre et lui donner une chance. S'il a accepté ces conditions, c'est bien un signe de bonne volonté de la part de Lucius Malefoy » affirma le magicien à la longue barbe blanche.

L'Auror fit une moue dubitative, il ne semblait pas convaincu. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il avait passé sa vie à pourchasser les Mangemorts ce qui expliquait sa méfiance et ses blessures.

« Nous avons tous des questions à lui poser. » déclara le vieux magicien. « Il ne nous cachera rien, je l'ai rencontré et je suis convaincu de sa bonne foi. Après tout, tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance. »

Le sourire de Remus était radieux, il était heureux pour Lucius qui lui avait demandé comment els aider.

Maintenant, c'était à lui de jouer et de leur montrer sa bonne foi. Il était sûr qu'il réussirait.

Le châtain s'inquiétait un peu pour son ami Padfoot qui était resté singulièrement silencieux durant toute la réunion. Son visage pâle et tendu montrait qu'il se sentait fatigué, il devait encore avoir la gueule de bois et ce bruit ne devait pas lui faciliter la tâche.

« Nous allons le faire rentrer. » annonça le vieux magicien.

Remus se leva, il sortit par la porte de derrière.

Il informa Lucius que les membres de l'Ordre allaient l'écouter et le rassura.

En effet, le blond ne sentait pas rassuré de rencontrer les membres qui luttaient contre les Mangemorts auxquels il avait appartenu.

Allaient-ils le croire ?

Comment pouvait-il les aider à lutter contre ceux qui avaient pris la vie de sa femme ?

Remus lui sourit ce qu'il lui redonna courage.

Puis, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour lui prouver à quel point il tenait à lui.

Malefoy soupira d'aise et parvint à se détendre quelque peu.

Il devait affronter son destin.

Il avait fait des choses mal dans sa vie.

Il fallait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, il paye la note !

S'il fallait expier, le blond le ferait avec joie.

Le loup-garou lui banda les yeux, il ne fallait pas qu'il sache qui faisait partie de l'Ordre.

Bien sûr, il n'ignorait pas que Remus et Albus Dumbledore en faisait partie.

Il l'avait deviné car c'était eux qui avaient intercédé en sa faveur.

Néanmoins, le vieux magicien qu'il avait tant méprisé auparavant, lui avait expliqué que ce n'était pas seulement une question de la confiance qu'ils plaçaient en lui.

Le but de ne pas lui révéler ni l'endroit ni les membres était censé protéger l'Ordre du Phénix.

Si jamais il se faisait capturer par ses anciens acolytes, le Serpentard ne devait rien pouvoir révéler même si sous les pires tortures ou une potion de Verisatium.

Or quel meilleur moyen de ne rien dire si on ne savait rien ?

Remus fit tourner Lucius.

Il lui fit emprunter un long couloir pour lui faire prendre de la poudre de cheminette.

Ils se baladèrent pendant plus d'un quart d'heure durant.

Remus lui faisait prendre des tours et des détours.

Le but était qu'il ne se rappelle pas comment se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous.

Une fois cela fait, Remus guida toujours Lucius et se rendit directement vers la maison de Sirius.

Quand il fit pénétrer son ami dans la pièce, les visages se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers le nouvel arrivant.

Malgré ses yeux bandés, Lucius pouvait ressentir la pression qui régnait dans la pièce.

Il savait qu'on le dévisageait.

Remus le fit asseoir.

Les membres s'étaient munis de blocs de papier et de styles afin d'écrire leurs questions et leurs remarques par écrit.

Il était convenu que seul Dumbledore parlerait tout le long de la réunion afin d'éviter que Lucius ne reconnaisse l'un des membres par sa voix.

On le fit asseoir.

« Lucius. » commença le vieux magicien. « Vous êtes en présence des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Nous avons des questions à vous poser. Vous avez désiré nous aider. Pour l'instant, nous ne vous faisons pas totalement confiance à cause de votre passé. »

Maugrey Fol Oeil Alastor réprima un reniflement exprimant qu'il ne ferait jamais confiance à un ex Mangemorts. Il n'avait d'ailleurs du mal avec la présence du professeur Severus Snape qu'il n'appréciait pas non plus.

« Néanmoins, nous sommes prêts à vous accorder une chance. Pourriez-vous commence par relater les faits qui vous sont arrivés et nous expliquer pourquoi vous avez désiré nous aider ? »

Le Serpentard commença à expliquer que les Mangemorts avaient voulu apposer la marque noire sur son fils. Lui et sa femme, Narcissa, s'y étaient violement opposés et ainsi elle était morte.

« Ainsi, je désire me venger. Je veux leur faire payer. De plus, je me suis aperçu que j'avais jusqu'à là fausse route. Jamais le Seigneur ne m'acceptera de nouveau dans ses rangs, je suis parjure et un traître à ses yeux. On ne pardonne jamais chez les Mangemorts, il n'y a pas de seconde chance ni d'échecs possibles. La seule façon pour moi de protéger mon fils, Draco, auquel je tiens est de vous rejoindre. Je désire le faire pour lui mais aussi pour moi. Remus m'a montré et m'a convaincu que c'était vous qui aviez raison. C'est ainsi que je désire vous aider et me joindre à vos côtés. Je protégerai mon fils ! »

Le ton farouche de Lucius emplit de joie Remus qui était fier de son amant.

Sirius le regardait et approuvait ce qu'il faisait.

Molly et Tonks furent sensibles à ses paroles, un homme cherchant à défendre son fils, c'était humain et cela montrait que Malefoy avait changé.

Arthur, bien que moins enthousiaste que sa femme, avait lui aussi envie de lui laisser une chance.

Seul Maugrey, comme à sa vieille habitude, resta dubitatif.

« Bien. » reprit le vieux magicien. « Nous savons que vous ne mentez pas. Maintenant, j'ai une question à vous poser. Vous allez peut-être nous éclairer… »

« Je vous écoute. » répondit le blond.

« Les Mangemorts sont à votre recherche, pourquoi ? »

Le Serpentard sursauta.

« J'avoue que je ne sais que dire. Peut-être veulent-ils me punir de les avoir défié ? C'est bien dans leurs habitudes. »

« D'après Severus, ils vous veulent vous et Draco en vie. » affirma Albus.

Lucius se tourna vers lui et commença à parler.

« Je sais que ma fortune a toujours intéressé les Mangemorts. C'est peut-être ce qu'ils veulent. »

« C'est possible. Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est la seule cause ? »

« Peut-être pas. » avoua le blond. « Avant que ma maison soit mit en flammes, je possédais des ouvrages de magie noire et des objets précieux servant à des sorts interdits. J'ai pu en sauver quelques-uns que je vous ai remis. Le reste a brûlé. »

Le magicien se gratta sa barbe blanche.

« Nos enquêteurs ont fait des fouilles sur les ruines de votre demeure. » expliqua Albus. « C'est la procédure habituelle. Il semblerait que ce que contenait la bibliothèque ait été en grande partie récupéré. Ainsi que d'autres objets, les enquêteurs ont relevé de nombreuses traces de personnes et de va-et-vient. »

« Je savais que ces livres étaient précieux. Je n'ai pas pu tous les prendre mais j'ai réussi à leur soutirer les plus intéressants et les plus rares. D'ailleurs, je vous les ai confiés. »

« C'est exact. » avoua Albus. « J'en ai remis quelques-uns au ministère de la magie. Je les ai regardés. Ce sont des sorts terrifiants pour certains, vraiment très puissants. J'ai remis ces ouvrages en un lieu sûr, connu seulement de quelques personnes…. »

« Vous avez bien fait. Vous pensez qu'ils me cherchent pour ces ouvrages ? » demanda le Serpentard qui sentait un frison d'angoisse le parcourir en entier.

« C'est fort possible. Seulement, autre chose de plus grave m'inquiète. »

Le Serpentard se tourna vers la voix en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? Vous cherchez à me livrer ? »

Remus faillit bondir en entendant ces paroles.

Lucius ne leur faisait pas confiance, il pensait que l'Ordre était comme les membres au service de Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom.

Pourquoi un tel manque de confiance te une telle méfiance ?

C'était la loi chez les Mangemorts : peur, suspicion, recherche de puissances et de pouvoirs tout en étant impitoyable…

Dumbledore éclata d'un franc rire, ce qui sembla la meilleure chose à faire selon le loup-garou.

« Jamais ! Nous ne sommes pas comme vous autres Mangemorts ! » affirma le magicien avec une force et une conviction incroyable. « Vous nous avez demandé protection, nous ferons tout pour vous sauver la vie. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que les Mangemorts cherchent aussi à récupérer Draco et je cherche à savoir pourquoi. Peut-être pourriez-vous éclairer notre lanterne ? »

« Ils cherchent mon fils ! » demanda Lucius.

Il essaya de se lever mais de solides liens le retenaient accrochés à sa chaise.

Après ce qui sembla une journée enfermé dans le sombre cachot, Severus commença à perdre totalement la notion du temps.

Il savait seulement qu'il avait très mal, faim et soif.

On lui donna pour seul repas un pichet d'eau qui étancha sa soif.

Il nettoya un peu ses blessures.

Il commençait à connaître son cachot par cœur.

Il y avait une sorte de banquette de bois avec une couverture mitée.

Ensuite, il y avait des chaînes et des menottes au mur.

Là, on avait seulement attaché une longue chaîne à sa cheville.

Peine bien inutile quand on savait que les Mangemorts avait brisé les os de ses jambes afin de le rendre totalement incapable de se déplacer seul.

Il y avait un coin au fond qui servait pour les besoins et qui puait.

Il évitait de trop s'approcher.

Le maître des potions réclama plusieurs fois à manger mais personne ne surveillait la porte et ne semblait l'entendre.

Que voulaient-ils de lui ?

Il sentit qu'il ne sortirait pas d'ici vivant.

Que faire ?

Il devait essayer d'en savoir un peu plus…

Pourquoi voulaient-ils Draco ?

Sa seule chance de

Rester un peu en vie était de faire ce qu'il pouvait pour les aider, ses compétences en potions seraient alors bien utiles.

Il marchanderait contre un peu de temps…

Peut-être qu'Albus enverrait des renforts…

C'est sur de sinistres pensées qu'il s'endormit.

A suivre


	11. Peurs et angoisses

Prémonition

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefanyahoo.fr)

Titre : Prémonition

Série : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je ne suis pas l'auteur, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages ni pécunier quand bien même je le regrette fortement.

Couple : Sirius X Severus / Ron X Harry / Lucius X Remus

Dédicace: Pour Mano.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices, vous êtes des amours. Merci aussi à mes bétas.

Spéciale dédicace aux fans du couple Sirius X Severus X Sirius (que j'espère très nombreux ).

NDA : L'action se passe après les années d'école d'Harry et de ses compagnons.

Georges Walmes, Lucian Homerians, Flink Nomers et Arthur Smith sont des personnages de ma création et par conséquent ils m'appartiennent.

10 – Peurs et angoisses 

« Ils cherchent mon fils ! » demanda Lucius assis sur sa chaise alors que l'ordre du phénix l'écoutait. Ces derniers avaient finalement accepté de lui donner une chance de s'expliquer et d'être entendu, cela n'avait pas été sans conditions : il était ligoté à sa chaise et il avait les yeux bandés dans le but d'éviter qu'il puisse identifier l'un des membres.

La révélation faite par Albus Dumbledore le stupéfia tout autant que les personnes présentes autour de cette table.

« Pourquoi ? » bégaya t-il alors que son visage perdait toutes ses couleurs et devenait blanc comme de la craie.

Le magicien comprit immédiatement que non seulement Lucius Malefoy ne savait rien de tout cela mais que ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre lui faisait peur.

Il était angoissé pour Draco.

Que pouvait bien lui vouloir les Mangemorts ?

C'était sûrement le Seigneur noir qui avait pris cette décision…

Mais dans quel but ? Pour quoi faire ?

Nul doute que pour le vieux magicien et pour l'ancien Mangemorts que c'était loin d'être une bonne nouvelle pour le jeune Serpentard.

Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ne devait pas lui vouloir du bien.

Il voulait l'utiliser, se servir de lui pour quoi ?

« J'ignorais que mon fils présentait une si grande importance pour lui… » finit par dire le blond en s'arrachant à ses sombres pensées. « Qu'allez-vous faire pour le protéger ? »

N'importe quelle personne dans la pièce pouvait dire que le ton de la voix de Malefoy laissait percevoir tout l'amour qu'il portait à son fils.

Remus posa sa main sur la sienne afin de le réconforter.

Il pouvait être sûr de son soutien !

Même si les membres de l'Ordre du phénix refusaient cette mesure de protection – ce qui l'étonnerait fort - lui, il ferait tout pour aider son amant.

Albus le regarda, puis il se leva et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du blond.

Il comprenait son inquiétude.

Même s'il n'avait jamais été lui-même père, il savait et comprenait l'inquiétude des parents pour leur progéniture.

« Je sais que vous vous faites du souci pour Draco et c'est normal. Nous le protégerons dorénavant vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Quant à sa protection, j'ai une idée… » annonça le vieux mage en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Toute l'assemblée se tourna vers lui, suspendu à ses lèvres.

Le magicien souriait exprès, fier de son tour. Il adorait jouer des farces et intéresser son auditoire.

Une occasion en or se présentait à lui.

Il n'allait tout de même pas ne pas en profiter !

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de solutions. Mais il y en a une qui me plairait particulièrement. De plus, plus j'y pense et plus cela me paraît être la meilleure façon d'agir et de se protéger… » dit avec une pointe de malice alors qu'il grattait sa longue barbe blanche. « Il faudra tout d'abord que vous acceptiez de ne pas vivre dans la même maison que votre fils. »

Lucius essaya de se lever mais les liens l'en empêchait.

Il voulut protester mais il se retint de justesse.

Il réfléchit à ce que venait de dire l'un de ses anciens ennemis jurés.

Il fallait qu'il se sépare de son fils !

Comme c'était cruel !

Néanmoins, c'était la meilleure des solutions.

Les Mangemorts devaient se douter que les Malefoy resteraient ensemble, c'était l'esprit des Serpentard : La famille avant tout. Le sang, l'honneur et la lignée, Draco était le seul et unique fils Malefoy, l'héritier du nom et de la fortune qui avait en partie disparue en fumée…

Pour cela, ses anciens alliés savaient qu'il n'abandonnerait pas son fils.

Et puis, c'était son seul enfant !

Ce fut donc bien contre son gré qu'il dût se rendre à cette évidence.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

Il préférai savoir son fils loin et en sécurité plutôt qu'à ses côtés mais menacé.

« Bien, je n'ai pas le choix si je souhaite le protéger… » finit par dire le blond en soupirant.

Il voulut porter une main à son visage mais ne le put à cause de ses liens.

« Je suppose que vous savez à qui vous allez le confier… » s'efforça t-il de continuer d'une voix tremblante.

Il avait du mal à continuer, se séparer se son fils…

Cela lui était cruel.

Pourquoi fallait-il que les Mangemorts le menacent lui plus que quiconque ?

C'était lui le fautif, pas son fils !

Lupin posa sa main sur la sienne afin d'essayer d'atténuer son chagrin. Il le comprenait.

En tant qu'amant, il le soutiendrait dans cette dure épreuve que lui imposait la vie.

Le blond se reprit au bout de quelques instants alors que Black l'observait avec attention – il aurait agi de même s'il s'était agi de son filleul.

« Je comprends la nécessité de m'éloigner de mon fils même si cela me fend le cœur. Alors, quelle est votre idée ? Pouvez-vous nous l'exploser ? »

Les doutes et les diverses émotions de Malefoy n'étaient pas passées inaperçues aux yeux de Dumbledore. Il comprenait l'insistance de Severus et de Remus à vouloir l'intégrer à l'Ordre du Phénix, même Sirius Black les avaient appuyé à sa grande stupeur.

Il savait que les guerres entre les différentes maisons étaient néfastes.

Cependant sur ce point, il avait du mal à se raisonner. Ancien Gryffondor, il avait du mal à ne pas prendre leur partie et il se méfiait parfois instinctivement des Serpentards.

Voir les deux collaborer et s'aider était son rêve de toujours même s'il espérait que les Serpentard finiraient par disparaître…

« Le meilleur moyen de protéger Draco est de le faire vivre chez les Moldus. »

Cette annonce jeta un grand silence dans la salle.

Arthur Weasley, grand défenseur et amateurs des non-magiciens, se leva. Il allait parler quand sa femme, Moly, lui imposa le silence en posant sa main sur son poignet.

« Personne n'ira le chercher là, Lucius. » dit avec une grande sagesse Dumbledore. « Nul n'ignore parmi vos anciens 'amis' que vous haïssaient et méprisait les Moldus. Même si vous les avez trahis, c'est la meilleure cachette car jamais ils n'iront voir dans les familles. Même si jamais ils en avaient l'idée, ce serait comme trouver une aiguille dans une meute de foin. »

« Ne peuvent-ils pas le trouver grâce à la magie ? » contredit le blond.

« Si bien sûr qu'ils le peuvent. » répliqua le magicien qui ajouta avant que son interlocuteur ne réplique. « Mais nous allons arranger cela. Je vais transférer une fausse identité magique sur Draco et je plaquerais une copie de son identité sur un animal que j'enverrais à l'autre bout du monde. »

« Cela ne les ralentira pas très longtemps… » déclara Malefoy sombre.

« Plus que vous le croyez, tous les membres de l'Ordre ici présents activeront les sorts les plus puissants afin que le piège fonctionne le plus longtemps possible. Le temps sera une alliée de poids. »

Lucius ne put qu'approuver les sagesses paroles que venait de prononcer le dirigeant de l'école de magie la plus célèbre d'Angleterre.

« Maintenant, il nous reste un mystère à élucider… » annonça le vieil homme. « Pourquoi veulent-ils votre fils ? Si nous arrivons à le savoir, nous pourrons alors mieux les contrer… »

Harry, Draco et Ron avaient promis de ne pas espionner ce qui se disait en bas dans la salle à manger de Sirius. Mais il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas l'envie qui leur en manquait.

Simplement, ils avaient donné leur parole et il était hors de question d'y manquer !

Ils sauraient bien assez tôt si une décision les concernant avait été prise.

Ils devraient s'y plier aussi même si cela ne leur plaisait pas.

Draco apprit à mieux connaître Ron Weasley qu'il avait toujours considéré avec un grand dédain comme son père avant lui. Le garçon était simple, spontané et heureux de vivre.

De même Harry lui apparut sous un autre jour, il l'avait toujours plus ou moins considéré comme son ennemi personnel, comme sa Némésis, la personne à abattre.

Il pensait que Potter était fier de sa célébrité et de sa cicatrice, pas à un seul moment il n'avait envisagé qu'il puisse s'agir d'un poids doublé d'une fatalité.

Les deux garçons lui expliquèrent ce qu'était l'Ordre du Phénix sans en révéler les membres comme Albus leur avait expressément demandé pour des raisons évidentes de confiance et de confidentialité.

Ils avaient formulé une demande afin d'en faire partie eux aussi. Mais leur âge avait été la principale raison de refus.

Harry supposait que leur manque d'expérience et leur naïveté avaient aussi pesé dans la balance.

Ron comme lui sentaient bien que dans l'état actuel des choses, ils étaient plus des poids morts qu'autre chose.

Leur désir d'aider n'en était pas pour autant moins fort.

Ils désiraient plus que tout s'améliorer.

Pour cela, avec d'autres jeunes étudiants de Poudlard, ils avaient formé une sorte de petit comité d'entraînement, ils étaient presque une vingtaine.

Sirius leur permettait d'utiliser son jardin mais aussi ses pièces pour jeter des sorts. Il avait aussi mis à leur disposition des livres de sort afin qu'ils se perfectionnent.

Harry savait qu'il partageait son idée et qu'on aurait besoin de tous les magiciens le jour venu.

La classe s'était normée « AM » comme « Apprenons la Magie ».

Les maisons n'existaient plus, seule la communauté comptait.

Harry en avait été élu, à son grand défendant, comme le 'directeur' ou plutôt l'arbitre comme il préférait dire.

Draco avait été ravi que les autres l'acceptent de si bon cœur.

Personne ne lui avait fait le moindre reproche sur sa mauvaise conduite passé ni lui avait fait remarqué qu'ils avaient été ennemis.

Il s'était d'ailleurs excusé auprès des personnes qu'il avait blessés par le passé.

Il avait promis d'essayer de réparer les erreurs passées.

Draco n'avait pu que remarquer les puissants liens entre le rouquin et le jeune Potter.

Il était évident qu'ils étaient tombés très amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Cela se trahissait dans leurs gestes, leurs attentions, leur façon de se regarder et mille autres petits détails qui le firent sourire.

Il avait, malgré lui, assisté à une scène qui n'avait pu que confirmer ses soupçons.

Sirius avait aménagé un lit pliant dans la chambre que partageaient les garçons. Ces derniers dormaient dans le même lit sans que cela choque le parrain d'Harry.

Sa mère ne lui avait jamais parlé de son cousin de façon gentille ni agréable. Sirius Black était à ses yeux, comme à ceux des Black, la honte de la famille puisqu'il était un Gryffondor !

Bref, elle lui avait répété à maintes reprises que c'était un imbécile imbu de sa personne et de sa beauté qui ne cherchait qu'à se faire remarquer des filles.

C'est un homme complètement différent que lui avait décrit Harry et qu'il fréquentait.

Sirius était un homme ouvert d'esprit qui semblait prendre d'un très bon œil ce qui se passait entre son filleul et le jeune Ron Weasley.

Son ouverture d'esprit le sidérait parfois car il considérait et traitait son filleul comme un second fils tout en lui laissant de nombreuses libertés car il affirmait qu'il était désormais un adulte capable de prendre ses décisions seuls.

Pour en revenir à la scène qu'il avait surprise, c'était lors d'une nuit qui avait commencé comme tant d'autres. Ils avaient discuté jusqu'à point d'heures tous les trois puis ils s'étaient couchés.

Puis au milieu de la nuit, Harry avait commencé à crier.

Draco ne s'était pas réveillé tout de suite et il n'avait pas non plus compris ce qui se passait.

Ron était aux côtés d'Harry et il le serrait contre lui quand il se leva encore ensommeillé.

Le roux lui avait fait signe de se taire en posant son doigt sur sa bouche. Il berçait Harry qui pleurait et tremblait dans ses bras. Le blond s'approcha d'eux et s'assit sur le lit.

Il vit que la cicatrice en forme d'éclair du jeune adolescent semblait briller dans la nuit.

Il comprit alors que le Seigneur noir devait essayer de pénétrer l'esprit du jeune garçon et que cela provoquait des cauchemars qui avaient pour conséquence de laisser Potter haletant.

Ron lui chuchota qu'Harry se débattait souvent contre des ombres, contre des fantômes et contre ses souvenirs certaines nuits.

Cela était très éprouvant car il ne se reposait pas et qu'il restait marqué par ces expériences.

Ron lui apportait tout son amour, il e confortait, il l'enlaçait tendrement.

Il était tout simplement là pour le jeune Potter.

Draco comprit alors que les liens qui unissaient ceux qu'il appelait désormais ses amis étaient les liens solides de l'amour. Un amour qui les aidait à traverser les épreuves et Merlin savait qu'Harry ne pouvait qu'avoir son lot d'épreuves.

Mais Weasley était toujours là, il était à ses côtés.

Il n'était pas question de domination dans leur relation mais plutôt d'une confiance absolue.

Ron voulait le bonheur d'Harry et il le tenait dans ses bras comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, faits pour être ensemble.

C'est ce que Draco Malefoy comprit cette nuit là. En voyant son ancien rival tremblant de peur et si faible dans les bras du rouquin qu'il avait tant méprisé, il se jura de les aider.

Nul besoin de « Je t'aime », ni de promesses quant à un avenir qu'ils savaient parfaitement incertain à cause des derniers événements, ils profitaient de la vie.

Ils se disaient parfois plus de choses en se regardant sans parler, leurs sourires étaient complices.

C'était une relation pleine et entière.

Le roux caressait avec douceur la chevelure brune d'Harry ce qui semblait l'apaiser.

Draco apporta un linge humide qu'il posa sur le front de son ami.

Weasley lui jeta un regard plein de reconnaissance.

Malefoy prit aussi la main d'Harry, il voulait lui prouver que lui aussi il était là, qu'il était à ses côtés et qu'il le soutenait. Ron appréciât le geste à sa juste valeur.

Leurs jambes étaient enlacées et leurs corps si proches qu'on aurait dit qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Ron lui murmurait de temps à autre des mots doux à l'oreille et il ne cessait de l'encourager.

Il avait calé la tête d'Harry dans son épaule afin de sécher les larmes qui coulaient d'elles-mêmes sans que rien ne puisse les arrêter.

De temps à autre, Potter se débattait et bougeait. Parfois de grands spasmes le secouaient le laissant visiblement sans plus de forces qu'un nouveau-né.

Ron veillait sur Harry comme un ange gardien, il essayait le lui venir en aide et sa voix semblait atteindre le jeune Potter dans son sommeil. En effet, à chacun des mots chuchotés par Weasley, Harry retrouvait de une paix et une sérénité relative.

Etre ensemble l'un à côté de l'autre leur semblait si naturel et si facile que Draco avait lui aussi vraiment envie de trouver la personne avec qui il ferait sa vie.

Ron souriait à Harry essayant de lui faire parvenir sa force et son amour même dans ses moments là.

Draco ne su pas combien de temps il resta là à les observer et à éprouver une pointe d'envie devant tant d'amour, mais la nuit lui parut terriblement longue.

Au bout d'un temps infiniment long, Harry sembla se calmer.

Sa respiration reprit un rythme normal. Sa transpiration et ses convulsions cessèrent.

Il se tourna vers Ron en se pelotant tout contre lui afin de profiter de sa chaleur et de sa présence au maximum.

Un magnifique sourire éclaira le visage du rouquin.

« La crise est passée. » chuchota Weasley à Draco. « Merci pour le linge. »

Le Serpentard lui répondit d'un mouvement de tête, il retourna dans son lit.

Le sommeil mit du temps à le gagner cette nuit là.

Que voulait donc le seigneur noir à Harry ? Et pourquoi le persécutait-il comme cela ?

Quand ils se réveillèrent le lendemain, ils ne parlèrent pas de ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit. Tous les trois le savait, Harry se souvenait de ses cauchemars et il refusait souvent de les évoquer.

Il s'entraînait avec Sirius en Occlumentie et il parvenait de plus en plus à bloquer les pensées et les inquisitions de Voldemort. Black semblait lui aussi savoir ce qu'endurait son filleul, il essayait de le soutenir et il se sentait si impuissant face à cette magie là.

C'est lors de ses rencontres « AM » que Draco commença à se sentir attiré par Hermione Granger qu'il n'avait cessé de traiter de « sang de bourbe ».

Maintenant qu'il avait rejoint Dumbledore et les autres, plus rien n'était pareil, il ne jugeait plus les gens de la même façon. Il ne les condamnait plus pour leur naissance ou pour leur manque d'argent, Malefoy les jugeait pour ce qu'ils étaient, pour leur qualité et pour leurs défauts.

Il appréciait l'intelligence et la soif de savoir de la jeune femme.

Mine de rien, il se prit à l'admirer.

Avec Ron et Harry, ils formaient un trio uni qui se complétait et qui n'avait peur de rien.

Draco demandait parfois aux jeunes garçons ce que Granger pensait de lui et il se renseignait sur ses goûts.

Au bout que quelques mois d'entraînements et de discussions passionnées avec Hermione, il finit par comprendre que la jeune fille lui plaisait.

Il voulait aller plus loin dans cette relation, il désirait la connaître et il espérait qu'elle accepterait peut-être de devenir sa petite amie.

Draco se demandait d'ailleurs comment aborder sujet avec la jeune fille aux cheveux châtain frisés.

Un seau d'eau glacée le tira brutalement de l'inconscience et du sommeil troublé qu'il avait réussi à avoir.

Pendant quelques instants, il ne sut plus où il était ni ce qu'il y faisait.

Très vite, la réalité refit surface.

« Lève-toi ! » ordonna une voix aussi froide que celle d'un serpent.

L'ordre tira un sourire sarcastique à Severus, étendu à terre qui essayait de reprendre ses esprits.

« Je vous rappelle que vous m'avez brisé les jambes et que vous m'avez attaché. » finit par dire le professeur des potions.

Il sentit qu'on détachait la lourde chaîne de fer qui l'enchaînait au mur.

Un homme le chargea sans plus de ménagement qu'un sac de pomme de terre sur son dos.

Snape se retint de crier de douleur. La souffrance s'était aussi réveillée en même temps que lui, il fut emmené dans cette position.

Il observa avec attention les dalles de la prison et constata que les quelques cellules semblaient vides de tous habitants.

L'homme qui le portait, une grosse brute épaisse au faciès de bête le posa sans aucune douceur ni considération sur le sol d'une petite salle.

Lucian Homerians était là en train de lire. Il leva un regard peiné sur la scène et secoua la tête.

« Merci Flink. Reste ici ! » ordonna l'homme à Flink Nomers.

La brute se positionna dans la porte. Ils avaient sans doute peur qu'ils s'échappent mais vu l'état de ses jambes, cela semblait dans le domaine de l'impossible.

« Severus, j'espère que vous avez passé une nuit agréable et que vous avez réfléchi. » commença l'homme en finissant d'éplucher ses notes.

Snape aimait de moins en moins cet homme, il n'avait aucune barrière.

Il comprit instantanément qu'il n'hésiterait devant aucune infamie afin d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait. Quels que soient les moyens ou les actions à accomplir, il ne semblait pas le genre d'homme à hésiter devant les tâches quelque elles soient. Ce manque de scrupules et de barrières le fit frémir.

Cet homme était capable de tout et il était en son pouvoir.

« Je suis toujours fidèle à mon maître… » affirma Snape d'un ton calme.

Sa voix ne tremblait pas et il sentait qu'il arriverait à se maîtriser, c'était une bonne chose.

« Oh ! Vraiment ! » interrogea l'homme de façon ironique.

Il ne le croyait pas et par ces propos, il tenait à lui faire sentir qu'il savait qu'il mentait.

Snape ne répliqua rien, que pouvait-il lui dire ? Que lui répondre ?

Il le laissa continuer à parler.

« Alors vous devez vous rappeler où se trouve Malefoy ? »

Toujours la même question, Severus se promit qu'il ferait ce qui était en son pouvoir pour découvrir ce que tout ceci cachait.

« Je vous assure, je l'ignore… » affirma t-il. Devant l'air dubitatif de l'homme, il se dépêcha de continuer. « Je sais que nous avons passé notre scolarité ensemble et que c'est normal que vous me soupçonniez de le cacher mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis longtemps… »

L'homme fit la moue, il était mécontent.

« Il était plus qu'un simple compagnon d'études. » affirma t-il en se levant.

Il le regarda de haut, Severus était assis comme il pouvait sur le dallage.

« Je suis sûr que vous avez été amants, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exact... » finit par dire Severus. « Ce n'était qu'une relation sexuelle, je vous assure. »

« Bien sûr… » reprit Lucian d'une voix doucereuse qui ne dit rien qui vaille à Severus. « Flink ! »

La brute se tourna vers eux, Severus sentit la peur le prendre.

Que voulait-il ? Et pourquoi cette brute ? Il ne se sentait aucunement en confiance.

L'homme à la lippe épaisse s'approcha, Severus vit qu'il avait des cicatrices sur ses mains et sur le visage.

« Dis-moi, que penses-tu de cet homme ? » demanda Homerians d'un ton qui fit froid dans le dos de Snape.

« Jolie poupée, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-il d'un ton amateur et avec des yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur qui fit frissonner le maître des potions.

« Il fut même le favori de notre maître… »

« M'est avis qu'il a du goût alors… »

« Nous allons lui faire un joli cadeau alors… » fit Homerians en souriant. « Remets ses jambes en place ! »

Flink s'approcha de lui, il s'assit sur son ventre.

Il saisit sa première jambe et la redressa d'un mouvement sec. La douleur fut horrible.

Il ne put retenir un cri.

Flink fit de même avec la deuxième jambe et il s'évanouit.

Quand il se réveilla, il était nu avec pour seul vêtement un ridicule nœud rose autour du cou.

Ses jambes le lançaient terriblement et la douleur lui vrillait le corps.

Ses mains étaient enchaînées, de même une laisse avait été posée sur son cou.

Ses jambes étaient liées par des chaînes qui le retenaient au mur.

Il était dans un lit très grand et assez confortable.

Il saisit le drap et s'en enveloppa comme il put.

Snape devinait qu'Homerians avait décidé de faire de lui moins qu'un homme, il le destinait à être l'esclave sexuel du seigneur.

Par Merlin, que pouvait-il faire ?

On lui avait enlevé sa baguette et il était désormais sans pouvoirs.

Il était resté une journée enfermé et la faim le tenaillait plus que tout.

Son ventre ne cessait de réclamer à manger, sa maigreur ne l'aidait pas.

Il n'avait que de maigres réserves car il n'avait jamais été un homme qui mangeait beaucoup.

Ce soir, il contacterait Dumbledore et lui demanderait de l'aide.

Il ravalerait sa fierté car il savait désormais qu'il était lui aussi considéré comme un traître parmi les Mangemorts. Il ignorait pourquoi ces derniers ne l'avaient pas encore tué.

Ils devaient sûrement vouloir le faire céder, ou peut-être qu'ils attendaient que sa volonté s'affaiblisse. S'ils y réussissaient, ils pourraient lui lancer un sort d'Imperio.

Dès lors, il serait leur chose, ils le renverraient auprès de Dumbledore pour ronger l'Ordre du phénix comme un vers ronge une pomme.

Il retournerait l'arme d'Albus contre lui, le vieux magicien avait tellement confiance en Severus qu'il ne soupçonnerait rien.

Sous ce sort, Voldemort l'obligerait à tuer ses compagnons, tous…

Même si le maître des potions ne les appréciait pas tous, il savait qu'ils luttaient ensemble contre le sorcier noir. Cela lui suffisait, c'était ses compagnons d'arme.

Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom l'obligerai à livrer le jeune Potter.

Il ne l'aimait toujours pas, loin de là !

Cependant c'était le seul à pouvoir lutter contrer Voldemort car celui-ci lui avait donné une parcelle de sa puissance, bien malgré lui, en essayant de le tuer alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé !

Mais Snape avait pleinement conscience que sous l'effet de ce sort, il n'aurait plus aucune volonté, il ne serait qu'une poupée, une marionnette dont on tirait les ficelles.

Il le refusait.

Il se jurerait que si jamais il sentait ses forces l'abandonner, alors il se tuerait en avalant sa langue.

La mort ne lui faisait pas peur, il se tuerait s'il le fallait. Rien ne l'attendait, personne ne l'accueillerait avec joie en lui disant « bienvenue ! » quand il rentrerait dans sa sinistre demeure délaissée de tous.

Rien ne le retenait en ce monde, il pourrait se sacrifier et il savait qu'il ne manquerait à personne du point de vue affectif.

Seuls ses compétences et ses pouvoirs lui avaient été utiles et lui avait permis de survivre à présent.

Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, il se décida à essayer de les utiliser tant qu'il pourrait.

Alors qu'il pensait à des moyens d'évasion, IL rentra.

Son visage était gris de fatigue et le maître des potions vit la sueur qui perlait sur le front de Voldemort.

Il semblait ne pas avoir retrouvé ses forces et son pouvoir n'étaient pas complètement revenus.

L'homme, du moins ce qu'il en restait, était décharné, il sentait la maigreur pointer à travers les vêtements et sentit qu'il avait pitié de ce grand sorcier qui lui avait tant fait peur autrefois.

Il ne lui restait plus que quelques cheveux grisâtres sur la tête et ses yeux étaient cernés et profondément enfoncés dans le crâne.

De nouvelles rides étaient apparues sur le front et autour des yeux.

L'homme était vraiment horrible et épouvantable à regarder.

Il s'efforça de ne pas détourner les yeux quand son maître le regarda avec un soupçon de plaisir.

Voldemort s'approcha de lui. Il saisit son menton entre ses mains et l'embrassa de façon violente.

Snape éprouvait du dégoût et avait l'impression de sentir la mort dans ce baiser.

C'était un goût de terre et de cendre qu'il ressentait. Il s'efforça de ne pas repousser la langue qui voulait envahir sa bouche. Il savait que Voldemort était un homme cruel et qu'il le punirait pour cela.

Il ne disait rien et enleva ses habits. Il arracha le drap qui recouvrait Severus d'un geste.

Ce dernier poussa un cri, il essaya de masquer sa nudité avec ses mains. Cependant le Seigneur l'en empêcha en les saisissant.

Il le retourna sur le dos et le prit de façon violente.

Le maître des potions serra les dents afin de ne pas crier tandis qu'il sentait l'intrusion de celui qui avait été son maître. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta dans la chambre. A chaque fois que Voldemort avait fini de prendre du plaisir avec lui, il agitait sa baguette et redevenait aussi frais qu'un gardon.

Il le viola des dizaines de fois, Severus essayait de se laisser faire. Résister et lutter ne pouvait qu'accroître la douleur. Il pleura souvent et sentit du sang couler de son anus à cause du manque total de préparation avant la pénétration.

Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer son nom cherchait son propre plaisir et ne faisait aucun cas de son compagnon.

Severus ne savait ce qui lui faisait le plus mal : le viol, la faim ou bien la douleur…

Les trois cumulés étaient horribles. Il cessa de penser et essaya de se détacher de son corps afin de diminuer la souffrance.

Une fois que Voldemort fut satisfait, il le couvrit d'un grand vêtement gris informe et appuya sur un cordon.

Un homme à la forte musculature plutôt bien fait et qui avait probablement dû partager la couche du maître apparut.

Sans un mot, le Seigneur désigna Severus.

L'homme s'avança puis le mit sur son épaule.

Ils partirent ainsi.

L'humiliation d'être vue ainsi lui fut au moins épargnée.

« J'ai faim… » fit d'une voix suppliante le maître des potions.

Que lui importait sa fierté désormais ? Il ne pensait plus qu'à manger et à la douleur.

C'était les seules choses qui occupaient son esprit.

L'homme le déposa sur la couchette et lui donna une couverture.

« A manger et à boire… » répéta Severus qui n'avait pas mangé depuis plus d'une journée.

L'homme partit, il revint avec une cruche d'eau quelque peu croupie, un morceau de pain rassis et deux pommes flétries qu'il lui donna.

Alors que Snape commençait à manger, l'homme prit la parole.

« Ils feront tout pour vous faire céder, vous savez ? » dit-il avec une voix triste. « Évitez des souffrances inutiles et dites-leur ce que vous savez, cela vaudra mieux pour vous… »

Snape le regarda et vit que l'homme semblait avoir été un temps misérable et mal en point.

Alors qu'il le détaillait avec attention et avec une lueur de questionnement dans le regard, l'homme se leva. Il enleva son tee-shirt et lui montra son dos.

Ce dernier avait au bas du dos une grande marque faite grâce à un poinçon de fer rougi par le feu.

Le tout formait une arabesque et un motif qui aurait pu être beau si les traces de brûlures n'en avaient pas été la cause.

« C'est ce qu'ils m'ont fait à moi. Cela fut horrible, ma souffrance dura plusieurs semaines. Mais ce n'est rien en comparaison des horreurs qu'ils sont capables. Je les ai vu verser du plomb fondu dans les yeux ouverts d'une femme, je les ai vu violer un homme et le faire prendre par des animaux, ils empalent, ils font mourir de faim et ils sont capables du pire… »

Severus sentit qu'il avait perdu tout espoir, l'homme qui s'était présenté comme se nommant Arthur Smith, n'était plus qu'un esclave.

Il n'avait plus de raison d'être ni de fierté, il en vivait encore que parce que sa flamme de vie était fermement ancrée en lui et pour nulle autre raison.

Ses espoirs de liberté et de s'échapper de cet enfer vivant avaient depuis longtemps été réduits en miette et il savait ce qu'était que la souffrance qu'endurait Snape car il l'avait lui-même éprouvée.

Le maître des potions eut de la peine pour cet homme qui était très beau et qui devait se faire tourner les femmes sur son passage.

Comment en était-il arrivé à ce point ? Pourquoi les Mangemorts s'étaient-ils transformés en tortionnaires ?

« Dites-moi Arthur… » dit Snape avec de la bienveillance dans sa voix car il sentait qu'il avait pitié de cet homme et que c'était réciproque. C'était la personne la moins hostile dans cet endroit, peut-être pourrait-il l'aider ? « Pourquoi les choses ont-elles changé à ce point ? »

L'homme le regarda et soupira.

« Vous savez, je ne suis pas ici depuis longtemps… »

« En effet, je ne vous avais jamais vu jusqu'à présent… » fit-il d'une voix encourageante.

« Avant, j'étais sous les ordres de Lucian Homerians… »

Sa voix exprimait la peur rien qu'en prononçant le nom de cet homme, de ce nécromancien.

Encore cet homme, comment avait-il fait pour avoir une telle place de choix parmi les serviteurs de Voldemort ? Et ce dernier semblait lui faire pleinement confiance, chose que jamais Severus n'avait vu jusqu'à présent.

Il mâchait lentement son pain rassis pour profiter de chaque bouchée.

« C'est à cause de lui que les choses sont devenues ici chez vous. Il a toujours employé ce genre de méthodes et il les a importé parmi vous autres… »

L'homme marqua une pause.

Smith ne semblait pas apprécier Lucian plus que lui, il lui faisait peur et il semblait l'éviter à tout prix.

« Il m'a donné à vous savez qui comme cadeau de fidélité… Comme si je n'étais qu'un objet… »

A ces mots, Arthur s'effondra en larmes aux pieds de Snape.

Le maître des potions fit une chose que jamais il n'avait fait jusqu'alors, il le réconforta en lui tapotant avec douceur sur l'épaule.

Il aurait aimé se lever amis ces jambes lui interdisaient tout mouvement et il était enchaîné.

Smith le regarda reconnaissant.

Le silence tomba entre les deux hommes. Un silence de compréhension, un partage de la douleur, une peur, voilà tout ce qu'exprimaient leurs regards.

« Je ferais mon possible pour vous apporter à manger mais ils ne me donnent pas grand chose à moi non plus. Ils savent que la faim peut réduire efficacement un homme à une chose pantelante facile à manipuler. Je suis devenu totalement dépendant d'eux et je me hais pour cela. »

Ainsi, cet homme n'était peut-être pas totalement si inconscient que ça. Il avait encore des rêves.

S'il pouvait, Snape l'aiderait.

Dans l'état actuel des choses, c'était plutôt lui qui avait besoin d'aide.

« Dites-leur tout… Cela vaudra mieux pour vous… » dit Smith d'un ton convaincu.

« Ils me tueront après… » révéla Snape même s'il ignorait ce qu'ils feraient.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est possible… » dit d'un ton las et lent Arthur. « Mais j'y pense ! » Il frappa son poing dans sa paume comme s'il exprimait ainsi sa propre bêtise et sa propre incompétence. « Vous avez bien des talents si je ne me trompe pas ? Vous savez faire des potions ? C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire sur vous… »

Snape lui fit signe de continuer.

« Alors, vous allez peut-être pouvoir vendre vos talents contre de la nourriture et le fait de rester ne vie… » dit-il d'un ton convaincu. « Notre seigneur ne peut pas parler, trouver le moyen de lui rendre la parole et vous aurez gagné ! »

C'était une bonne solution même si cela allait dans le sens de Mangemorts. Si de nouveau Voldemort parlait, alors il lancerait des sorts et il irait à la conquête du monde des sorciers.

Il pourrait au moins faire semblant pour provoquer un retour de la parole temporaire, cela pourrait marcher. Il y gagnerait sûrement et pourrait espionner…

« Vous avez raison… C'est ce que je ferai… Vous lui direz ? » demanda le professeur.

L'autre lui répondit qu'il en parlerait à son maître quand il se glisserait dans son lit, le soir.

« Pourquoi notre Seigneur... » il s'exprimait avec un faux respect car Smith semblait apprécier lord Voldemort – il devait être un maître moins pire que Lucian – « Veut-il tellement récupérer Malefoy ? »

Après la réunion, Black fit de nouveau un étrange cauchemar. Il se revit dans les mêmes locaux que la dernière fois, l'endroit où devait se terrer les Mangemorts pensa t-il.

Il vit de nouveau par les yeux de Severus et sentit tout ce qu'on lui faisait : la torture, la faim, le viol, la souffrance gratuite… Tout cela il le sentit et il le vit.

Il s'éveilla d'ailleurs en hurlant sur son lit, trempé de sueur.

A suivre


	12. Perclus de doutes…

Prémonition

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefanyahoo.fr)

Titre : Prémonition

Série : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je ne suis pas l'auteur, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages ni pécunier quand bien même je le regrette fortement.

Couple : Sirius X Severus / Ron X Harry / Lucius X Remus

Dédicace: Pour Mano.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices, vous êtes des amours. Merci aussi à mes bétas.

Spéciale dédicace aux fans du couple Sirius X Severus X Sirius (que j'espère très nombreux ).

NDA : L'action se passe après les années d'école d'Harry et de ses compagnons.

Georges Walmes, Lucian Homerians, Gullah, Flink Nomers et Arthur Smith sont des personnages de ma création et par conséquent ils m'appartiennent.

11 – Perclus de doutes… 

La réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix s'était achevé dans un calme relatif et les membres étaient désormais rassurés sur les véritables motifs de Lucius Malefoy.

Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter sur lui et que le Serpentard était des leurs désormais.

Pour l'instant, aucun d'entre eux ne pensait à l'intégrer dans l'immédiat à l'ordre du Phoenix, il faudra pour cela qu'il fasse ses preuves et prouve ses dires.

Même Maugrey Fol Oeil Alastor n'avait émis que peu d'objections tout en bougonnant qu'il ne fallait jamais faire complètement confiance à un Serpentard, qui plus est à un ancien Mangemorts. Il ne cessait de répéter que lui les avait affronté et qu'il était seul à connaître leur véritable nature.

Les autres membres de l'Ordre avaient souri, habitués qu'ils étaient à de telles manifestations.

Pour l'instant, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait agir. Lucius leur avait promis d'essayer de comprendre les motivations qui poussaient ses anciens alliés à vouloir récupérer son fils à tout prix.

Cela le tracassait au moins tout autant que les membres de l'ordre même si les raisons différaient.

Il n'avait rien put leur dire ni leur révéler.

Il avait fallu d'ailleurs qu'il boive une potion de Verisatium avant que les membres finissent par le laisser en paix. C'était d'ailleurs Maugrey qui avait expressément demandé à ce qu'il se plie à cette épreuve, dans le but de prouver sa bonne foi.

Mais le blond ne pouvait pas révéler ce qu'il ignorait.

Il avait d'ailleurs opté pour la moins pire des solutions à ses yeux : il avait révélé le peu qu'il savait à Draco.

Le jeune homme avait écarquillé grands ses yeux bleus.

Ils le voulaient lui ?

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il ne disposait pas vraiment de pouvoirs spéciaux ou extraordinaire alors pourquoi se fixer sur lui plus que sur un autre ?

Lucius le prévint qu'ils devraient se séparer pour un temps.

Albus Dumbledore précéda à une étrange cérémonie qui avait pour but d'éviter que les Mangemorts ne retrouvent la trace du blond par magie.

Le vieux magicien, Lucius, Remus, Draco, Sirius, Harry, Hermione et Ron s'étaient enfermés une journée dans une vieille salle de l'école de magie de Poudlard.

Ils avaient tous donné de leur sang qu'Albus avait recueilli dans un bol.

A force de magie, d'incantations et de mélanges d'ingrédients, il finit par obtenir à la fin de la soirée un flacon d'une dizaine de centimètres contenant un liquide bleu clair.

Dumbledore présenta la potion à Draco et lui expliqua ce qu'ils avaient fait.

« Draco, il faut que tu avales cette mixture. » commença le magicien en imitant une grimace. « Je reconnais que le goût est vraiment affreux. »

Il fit mine de vomir, parfois Dumbledore avait le don ou la plaie – selon les interlocuteurs - de faire de l'humour dans des circonstances qui ne s'y prêtaient pas vraiment comme à présent.

« Nous avons tous donné un peu de notre sang. En fait cette mixture va modifier subtilement une partie de ton être de façon temporaire. Cela ne durera qu'un mois, il faudra donc refaire cette petite cérémonie mensuellement jusqu'à ce que tout danger soit définitivement écarté. »

Le blond acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

« Que voulez-vous dire à propos du changement d'être Albus ? » demanda Lucius père qui n'avait jamais eu connaissance d'un tel procédé ni d'un tel sort.

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas mon ami ! » fit le vieillard d'un ton humoristique qui n'arracha pas le moindre soulagement au Serpentard. Cet homme était vraiment complètement inconscient par certains moments ! Cela en était d'ailleurs exaspérant ! Pourquoi il avait la confiance de nombreux magiciens et Lucius avait pu comprendre qu'il méritait qu'on lui fasse confiance. Cependant, le vieux magicien était parfois tellement farfelu et bizarre que cela le déroutait. « Notre sang mélangé a crée une sorte de nouvelle identité génétique mais aussi magique. Vous comprenez, il faut que l'identité soit magique car votre fils est un sorcier. »

Malefoy approuva même s'il ignorait où cet excentrique voulait en venir.

« Cette mixture change donc les composantes de votre fils mais cela n'affecte en rien ce qu'il est ni sa personnalité, soyez rassuré. »

« Mais à quoi cela sert-il ? Vous dites que cela permet de le dissimuler aux Mangemorts mais comment ? J'avoue être un peu perdu… » avoua Malefoy toujours inquiet.

Le magicien rit ce qui secoua son chapeau bleu point puis il caressa sa barde.

« C'est très simple. Voldemort. » Comme d'habitude le nom prononcé à haute voix fit frémir l'assemblée sauf Harry qui n'avait pas non plus peur de prononcer le nom du sorcier maudit et le plus hait dans le monde. « a bien prélevé un jour ou l'autre de votre sang, celui de votre femme et aussi celui de Draco, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lucius frissonna en se rappelant les cérémonies auxquelles il avait dû participer même s'il ne le souhaitait pas et s'il les désapprouvait au fond de lui.

« C'est exact, il a des parcelles de notre sang. »

« Ainsi que des rognures d'ongles et des cheveux, voire même de votre sperme, si je ne me trompe pas. » ajouta Dumbledore curieux.

« C'est exact. Mais comment ? »

« C'est très simple, les Mangemorts vont se servir de ces parties de vous qui contiennent votre code génétique mais aussi votre identité magique, pour repérer votre fils. Certains sorts vous permettent de localiser une personne si vous avez en avez en votre possession une partie de lui. Des informations sont bien sûr très utiles, le nom est indispensable. Si jamais le lanceur de sort a en sa possession une photo, un objet ayant appartenu à la personne à localiser, cela aide souvent à donner une indication de région voire de villes dans certains cas. Si jamais le magicien a en sa possession du sang, des rognures d'ongles, des cheveux, il sait précisément où se trouve la personne. »

Le blond frissonna.

Il avait oublié que certains magiciens avaient de tels pouvoirs.

Les Mangemorts ne reculeraient devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient.

Et ils semblaient désirer son fils.

Comme il était impuissant ! Il était dans l'incapacité de le protéger lui-même ! Il devait faire confiance aux autres pour une charge qu'il aurait dû lui-même assurer !

Que pouvait-il faire ? Il était dans l'incapacité de lutter seul contre une armée.

Le plus simple était donc de s'en remettre aux autres même si cela lui déchirait le cœur.

Est-ce qu'il n'assumait pas son rôle de père en agissant de cette façon ?

C'était la principale question qu'il se posait.

Remus, à qui il s'était confié, avait prétendu le contraire, il l'avait même affirmé avec force !

Il ne méritait pas un tel homme : le loup-garou était doux, attentif, attentionné.

C'était un homme d'une rare gentillesse à l'écoute de ses désirs, il comprenait ses peurs et cherchait à être à ses côtés tout simplement. Il se comportait comme une relation équilibrée d'un couple : il le soutenait dans les moments difficiles et il partageait ses joies.

Qu'il était tendre et délicieux d'être aimé d'un tel homme !

Par moment, Lucius pensait qu'il ne méritait pas un tel amour.

Il n'était pas assez pur pour le loup-garou, il avait commis trop de pêché pour être ainsi comblé !

Remus lui répétait qu'il n'y avait pas à mériter l'amour d'un autre.

L'amour se donnait librement et pleinement, cette phrase, il ne cessait de lui dire.

Peut-être qu'il avait raison ? Mais en tout les cas, il ne s'imaginait plus revenir en arrière.

Malefoy ne pouvait plus désormais se passer de Lupin, il ne cessait de lui mordiller les oreilles dès qu'ils étaient ensemble. Le châtain adorait ça, on aurait presque dit un chat en train de ronronner à ces moments là.

Ils étaient heureux ensemble et Lucius était bien déterminé à ce que cela dure !

En soupirant, il accepta la proposition d'Albus.

Draco avait donc subi cette transformation, il ne s'était à aucun moment plaint.

Lucius était fier de son fils, il affrontait les épreuves la tête haute et il ne baisserait pas les bras devant les épreuves.

Il allait bientôt partir chez une famille de Moldus, Albus Dumbledore avait préféré ne rien lui dire.

Il pourrait peut-être révéler cette information s'il se faisait capturer.

Albus leur avait néanmoins permis de communiquer non sans avoir fait promettre au fils comme au père de ne pas révéler où ils se trouvaient.

Ce n'était pas le système classique de lettres par hiboux, trop facile de les suivre, et ainsi un sorcier pouvait savoir – pour peu qu'il dispose de pouvoirs de et de persévérance ! – où se cachait un autre sorcier.

Albus avait fini par trouver un vieux sort assez contraignant mais qui avait l'avantage d'être peu consommateur de pouvoirs et d'être en plus discret. C'était exactement le genre de sorts qu'ils recherchaient.

Les communications se déroulaient à des heures très précises certains jours : le mardi, le jeudi et enfin le samedi. La connexion ne pouvait pas excéder les une heure et devait commencer alors que le soleil se couchait. C'était toutes ces contraintes physiques qui avaient fini par faire oublier ce sort, mais en l'occurrence, c'était un moyen d'une discrétion sans faille. Enfin, dernière contrainte, ce sort ne permettait qu'à seulement ces deux personnes de se parler.

De plus, comme la magie de ce sort avait été oublié avec le temps et des moyens de communication plus faciles et plus rapides, il devenait par là même quasi impossible de détecter les personnes qui communiquaient.

Et c'est ce qu'il fallait à la famille Malefoy, un moyen discret mais fiable.

Albus leur avait expliqué comment procéder. La technique magique provenait des sorciers vaudous, ce qui expliquait aussi pourquoi elle était quasi inconnue des sorciers européens.

Ils avaient dû acheter une poupée de chiffon aux cheveux blonds et de sexe masculin.

Puis, chacun l'avait rempli avec du sperme, des rognures d'ongles, de la salive, quelques cheveux… Ensuite, Albus avait invité un sorcier vaudou de sa connaissance.

C'était un noir grand et très mince du nom de Gullah était venu.

Il avait tracé un cercle dans la boue d'un champ entourant les deux hommes qui tenait chacun la poupée de l'autre. Il avait dansé autour d'eux en agitant une espèce de bâton qui contenait divers colifichets comme des plumes, des perles, des grelots, des plantes…

L'étrange danse ponctuée de bruits de tambours et d'un chant guttural avait duré quelque temps.

Combien exactement ? Les deux hommes l'ignoraient mais ils avaient regardé le noir tout ridé qui devait approcher facilement la centaine d'années danser avec une énergie peu commune, cela les avait d'ailleurs étonné.

Le sorcier vaudou à la peau très noire et aux cheveux crépus leur avait répondu d'un grand sourire édenté et il avait refusé de donner son âge.

Puis il était parti en leur redonnant les poupées et en expliquant comment cela marchait.

Le système était simple, à l'heure dite, le jour dit, Lucius et Draco devaient saisir chacun leur poupées et penser très fort à l'autre, le reste se passait alors comme une sorte de dialogue mental.

Une fois toutes les explications données, Albus proposa aux Malefoy de passer une dernière soirée ensemble chez Remus.

Ils acceptèrent avec joie. Le repas se passa dans une atmosphère tentée de tristesse et lourde de chagrins contenus.

Lucius craignait pour la vie se son fils qui allait être hébergé il ne savait où chez des inconnus, il ne serait plus là pour lui. Ils ne pourraient communiquer qu'à certains moments de la journée.

Quant au jeune adolescent, même s'il aspirait à plus de libertés et à une certaine indépendance, il était triste de se retrouver sans son père alors qu'il avait perdu sa mère il y a de cela que quelques semaines sans qu'ils puissent se concentrer sur leur deuil.

Le lendemain, Lucius fit un long sermon à Draco que ce dernier endura sans broncher car il savait que son père craignait pour lui. Puis, ils s'étreignirent un long moment.

Pour l'une des rares fois de la vie de Draco, son père lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur et un amour certain. Il lui souhaitant bonne chance.

Ils se quittèrent avec des larmes au coin des yeux.

Severus resta deux jours sans voir personne, il avait un pichet d'eau mais aucune nourriture.

Son ventre ne cessait de réclamer une nourriture que personne ne lui apportait.

Le sol était froid, il n'avait qu'une maigre couverture bien entamée par les mites pour réchauffer son pauvre corps.

Il était épuisé car de temps à autre, un bruit infernal comme celui d'une forge le tirait des brumes de son sommeil, où il essayait de puiser un peu de réconfort et de forces.

Le plus cruel était que sa baguette était là à quelques pas.

Sa baguette de sorcier se trouvait accrochée au plafond près de la porte d'entrée.

Elle était maintenue en l'air par un sort et un filet l'empêchait de bouger.

Il était si impuissant sans elle. Il n'était pas assez fort pour l'appeler à lui, seuls les plus grands magiciens pouvaient appeler leur baguette à eux et se servir de leur magie sans elles.

La baguette et le sorcier étaient liés, c'était comme si on enlevait ses outils à un forgeron, il se trouvait donc dans l'incapacité de lancer le moindre sort et de se sortir de cette terrible situation où les Mangemorts avaient semble t-il décidé de le laisser pourrir.

Quand il avait assez de force, il sentait sa colère, il essayait de l'emmagasiner pour tenter d'appeler sa baguette à lui mais à chaque fois que celle-ci bougeait, le filet – sans aucun doute magique – aspirait sa force et il se retrouvait aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né !

Rien n'était pire pour Snape que de se retrouver si impuissant à la merci de ses ennemis.

Ceux-ci aimaient faire souffrir les autres, ils semblaient avoir trouvé la cible idéale en Severus.

Les coups que lui avait donné Flint ne guérissaient pas car il n'avait aucune crème à sa disposition et personne ne s'était donné la peine de lui donner des sorts de soin.

Ses jambes l'élançaient et il avait du mal à bouger. Flint les avait remis sans douceur.

Même si cela avait été nécessaire, Severus savait que les os de ses jambes étaient encore brisés, malgré le semblant de « guérison » qu'avait fait Flint.

Ainsi, il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de se déplacer.

Il se massait quand même les jambes afin de faire circuler le sang et essayait de faire des exercices – autant que le permettait son corps – avec ses bras pour ne plus être aussi faible.

Sa condition le navrait et il se savait impuissant.

La pièce où il se trouvait était éclairée par une torche qui se trouvait dans le couloir.

Une fois, il avait passé un temps infini dans le noir avant que l'un des gardes ne se décide à la rallumer.

Cela n'avait fait qu'accentuer la pression et l'atmosphère de peur qu'il ressentait si bien.

Il s'évanouissait parfois tellement la douleur était forte.

Le temps s'écoulait lentement dans cette prison hors du temps. Des heures paraissaient des jours, et les jours semblaient être des semaines. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps.

Le pire était qu'il savait que si cela continuait, il finirait par ne plus avoir aucune dignité ni aucun espoir, comme cet Arthur Smith qui lui avait compté sa terrible histoire.

Il comprenait maintenant mieux ce qu'était l'esclavage, c'était certainement à quoi le destinait Homerians.

Les Mangemorts savaient qu'il était devenu un traître, c'était ce qu'il était devenu à leurs yeux.

Mais il était entre leur main, alors ils voulaient l'utiliser.

Snape se demandait si leur but n'était pas de briser sa volonté pour en faire leur marionnette.

La faim, la douleur et le manque de sommeil étaient d'excellents moyens d'y parvenir.

Il se sentait perdu et impuissant.

De plus qui viendrait à son aide ?

Qui se souciait du maître des potions de Poudlard ?

Un professeur détesté et hait de ses élèves, peu appréciés de ses collègues, il restait aux yeux du monde de la magie comme un ex Mangemorts. Qui sait s'il n'avait pas encore une fois retourné sa veste pour Le rejoindre ?

Pas de famille, pas d'amis, personne ne tenait à lui. Ainsi, personne ne se donnerait du mal pour le sauver. Lucius ignorait qu'il avait été capturé. Il avait pu communiquer avec Albus.

Snape ignorait ce que le magicien comptait faire pour le sortir de là et s'il le ferait.

Tous ses doutes le minaient aussi sûrement que les privations physiques.

Lorsque Severus se réveillait, il devenait prisonnier de ses peurs, de ses angoisses et de ses noires pensées qui l'occupaient en permanence.

Le froid, le sommeil, la douleur et la faim étaient devenues ses compagnes.

Puis, il fit un étrange rêve. Pour une fois, ce ne fut pas un cauchemar, ce n'était pas un rêve agréable où il se retrouvait par exemple devant une table rempli de mets plus succulents les uns que les autres.

C'était une chose assez étrange, une sorte de lien avec le monde extérieur.

Tout d'abord, cela avait commencé quand il était arrivé ici confiant sur sa mission, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un pouvait voir la scène par ses yeux et qu'il comprenait ses émotions.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'interroger plus sur la question mais quand il s'était retrouvé en prison, il avait essayé de comprendre ce qui se passait et qui était la personne qui savait ce qui lui arrivait.

Il avait fini par comprendre lors de sa séance pour le moins déplaisante avec Voldemort qu'il s'agissait de Sirius Black.

Ce dernier avait conscience de ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Cette nuit là ou bien le jour, il ignorait quel jour et quelle heure c'était – sa notion du temps n'était plus que période d'éveils et période où il était inconscient ou bien endormi.

Il avait fermé les yeux et senti la conscience de sa Némésis être là comme un toucher, ce n'était pas une intrusion mais un contact léger, une présence.

Il avait alors murmuré « Black… »

La voix lui avait répondu.

« Comment… ? »

« Je l'ignore Severus. Comment vas-tu ? » fit la voix inquiète de Black.

Inutile de lui mentir, il savait ce qu'il avait subi, il était au courant car il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux.

Néanmoins l'anxiété de Sirius était agréable.

Il se retrouva alors avec ce dernier dans un grand jardin avec un immense arbre majestueux et avec de belles feuilles. Le vent qui soufflait était chaud, l'herbe verte et il vit un ruisseau au loin.

Il sentit que l'homme s'inquiétait pour lui. Il le regardait, il fouilla ses poches et en sortit des fruits secs qu'il lui tendit.

Snape les mangea, cela lui fit du bien et il sentit ses forces revenir.

Sirius sortit sa baguette et commença à se pencher sur ses blessures, réduisant la douleur.

Ils ne parlèrent pas, puis Sirius posa sa main sur la sienne et s'assit à ses côtés.

« J'ai dit à Dumbledore que tu avais été capturé… » chuchota t-il en pressant sa main.

« Il est déjà au courant, je lui ai dit ce qui se passait par télépathie… »

Sirius le regarda d'une façon étrange et indéfinissable.

« C'est toi qui lui a dit que les Mangemorts cherchaient les Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ? Il l'a annoncé au conseil de l'ordre du Phénix. Mais il n'a rien dit te concernant… »

Severus ne dit rien, il ignorait tout des plans du vieux magicien.

Alors que Black allait dire quelque chose, il sentit qu'il regagnait sa conscience.

Il s'éveilla alors dans son cachot, des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre dans le couloirs, ils venaient pour lui.

Ce contact, même court, même avec Black, lui avait fait du bien. Il sentait encore la saveur des fruits secs et il avait l'impression que quelques unes de ses blessures avaient disparues.

Mais peut-être qu'il s'imaginait des choses.

Ces bruits de pas firent monter la pression en lui.

Qui était-ce ? Certainement pas un ami. Qu'allait-il de nouveau subir ?

C'était ça qui lui faisait le plus peur.

Il avait mal, une boule de glace se forma dans le creux de son estomac, manifestation des angoisses.

Il entendait des murmures qui se rapprochaient de lui, les hommes semblaient même rire d'une plaisanterie grasse ou grossière.

Il les entendit s'esclaffer.

Flint pénétra dans la cellule avec une torche à la main, le sourire mauvais.

Cette lumière soudaine l'aveugla et il porta la main devant ses yeux.

Severus sentit alors tous ses poils se hérisser, cet individu l'avait battu avec plaisir.

Il aimait faire du mal aux autres. La brute le regarda de haut comme s'il n'était à ses yeux qu'une vulgaire fourmi qu'il se ferait un plaisir d'écraser sous son talon.

Le mépris qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Flint n'augurait rien de bon pour l'avenir.

Ils se regardèrent, Severus se refusa à détourner les yeux malgré le sourire quasi maléfique que cet homme abhorrait.

« Allons, allons… » finit par dire Nomers qui n'arrivait plus à le regarder sans rien dire. « Regardez-le ! » fit-il en montrant le maître des potions à des hommes derrière lui. « C'était un puissant magicien quand il est arrivé ici et regardez ce qu'il est devenu ! »

Severus reconnut quelques Mangemorts parmi l'assemblée.

Est-ce que Lucian voulait faire de lui un exemple ?

Il devait essayer de prendre l'ascendant sur les Mangemorts et en réduisant l'un des leurs à l'état de loque, il leur montrait qu'elle était sa puissance, ce qu'il pouvait faire, ce à quoi il pouvait les réduire.

Ainsi, cet homme voulait les tenir par la peur et la terreur.

C'était de cette façon qu'il s'assurerait le pouvoir, Severus comprit alors qu'on ne le tuerai pas tout de suite.

On allait d'abord faire de lui un exemple.

Flint se mit de nouveau à rire, les autres l'imitèrent mais c'est un rire jaune qui sortit de leur bouche.

Ils avaient peur, par Merlin, oui, ils étaient terrifiés !

Leur seigneur à tous, celui à qui ils avaient tous jurés fidélité, n'était pas intervenu pour l'un des leurs, pour un puissant sorcier utile.

Cela voulait-il dire qu'eux aussi ils étaient condamnés ? Ils n'étaient plus utiles ?

Flint les laissa regarder Snape un long moment afin qu'ils se souviennent bien de la vision d'un homme brisé et martyrisé, ils fallaient qu'ils comprennent.

Puis, il referma la porte en éteignant tout les lumières, les bruits de pas ponctués de quelques chuchotements d'éloignèrent.

Severus soupira, on ne lui avait pas donné à manger mais au moins on ne lui avait pas fait mal.

Il trembla car il avait compris ce qu'il l'attendait désormais et ce sort n'avait rien d'enviable.

Black était perdu, il ne savait que faire, il avait vécu un étrange rêve.

Il s'était endormi après la fameuse réunion de l'ordre du phénix, il était agité.

Il savait que Severus Snape, celui qu'il avait détesté toutes ces années, avait été capturé par les Mangemorts, ses anciens alliés, et qu'il était aux mains de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, parce que maudit.

Il n'avait pas compris toutes les raisons concernant sa capture.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'on lui reprochait mais il n'ignorait pas ce que ces hommes, il devrait plutôt dire ces brutes, avaient fait subir à Severus.

De plus, il avait du mal à comprendre les motivations d'Albus Dumbledore.

Ce dernier savait que Severus avait été capturé mais il n'avait rien dit aux autres membres.

Pourquoi cacher une information d'une telle importance ?

A la fin du meeting, il avait demandé à parler en privé au vieux magicien blanc.

Il l'avait invité à boire du thé et lui avait donné quelques gâteaux. Puis, il avait abordé sans tarder le sujet qu'il voulait mettre sur le tapis.

« Albus, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dit que Snape avait été capturé par les Mangemorts ? »

Remus lui disait que ce n'était pas un homme diplomate et qu'il voulait toujours aborder les problèmes de front, c'était un exemple typique de ces agissements.

Il se mordit la lèvre mais il ne regretta pas sa question. Il voulait savoir et ce n'était pas un homme à tourner autour du pot pour avoir ce qu'il désirait.

Le vieil homme sursauta en entendant cette question, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'on lui demande une chose dans ce genre là.

Il regarda Sirius avec étonnement.

« Comment savez-vous ? » finit-il par dire sur le coup de la surprise.

« Si je vous dit ce que j'ai vu, est-ce que vous allez répondre à ma question ? » répliqua Sirius aussi sec.

« Je ne désire pas qu'il lui arrive du mal ! » se défendit Albus.

« C'est pourtant ce qu'il lui arrive ! » s'écria Sirius en tapant du poing sur la table.

Il se redressa et il se mit à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage.

« On l'affame, on le bat, on le viole et vous ne faites rien ! Vous ne dites rien ! » reprit Sirius en le regardant avec fureur. « Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela ! C'est l'un des nôtres ! »

Albus le regarda presque choqué.

« Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'un jour Sirius Black prendrait la défense de son pire ennemi Severus Snape ! »

« Là n'est pas la question ! Snape est Snape, je le déteste toujours ! » affirma Sirius. « Mais il appartient à l'ordre, c'est un puissant sorcier et il a été capturé. Nous devons l'aider. C'est les termes de l'accord entre les membres. C'est vous le fondateur, souvenez-vous en… »

Albus soupira. Il n'avait pas oublié.

Le serment qui liait les membres du Phénix ensemble sous-entendait une entraide entre eux.

Ils pouvaient communiquer par la télépathie entre eux après avoir prêté serment.

C'était sûrement de cette façon que Sirius avait dû savoir pour Snape, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Même si Dumbledore ignorait pour quelles raisons le maître des potions s'était adressé à son pire ennemi, à l'homme qu'il détestait le plus après Voldemort.

Les choses étaient parfois étranges et les évènements de la vie ne cessaient de le surprendre même s'il avait déjà une longue vie derrière lui.

Que dire à Sirius ?

Visiblement ce qui arrivait à Snape le touchait d'une façon ou l'autre même si le vieux magicien ignorait pourquoi. Rien ne liait les deux hommes si ce n'est la haine.

Sirius avait même tenté de tuer le Serpentard lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents !

Et pourtant c'était lui qui voulait venir à son aide malgré les dangers !

Oui, vraiment la vie faisait parfois des détours sinueux et révélait des choses face à certaines crises qu'on n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Sirius semblait dans un tel état d'énervement qu'il était impossible de le calmer pour l'instant.

Le magicien devinait aussi la peur derrière tout cela, il voulait qu'on agisse pour Severus car un jour un autre membre pourrait être capturé par Voldemort et ses suivants.

Peut-être Remus ou Sirius lui-même ou pire Harry qui était destiné à affronter le mage noir…

Qui sait ce que la vie réservait ?

Et c'était ce manque d'actions de sa part à lui, Albus, qui effrayait Sirius.

Il ne comprenait pas ses raisons, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il fallait dissimuler une telle information aux autres membres de l'ordre du Phénix.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait lui révéler certaines choses sinon qui sait ce que ce fou était capable de faire !

Il l'imaginait mal voler au secours de son ancien ennemi mais il pouvait avertir les autres, les forcer à agir. Or cela ne pourrait que contrecarrer ses plans, il lui fallait certaines informations.

En étant là-bas, même prisonnier, Severus lui avait révélé des choses très intéressantes.

Il ne pouvait rien pour lui pour l'instant mais il lui avait promis de le sauver.

« Calmez-vous mon ami… » fit Albus d'une voix apaisante. « Je vais vous expliquer les raisons de mon silence. Asseyez-vous… »

Sirius s'assit et écouta les révélations de Dumbledore.

A suivre


	13. Crépuscule

Prémonition

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefanyahoo.fr)

Titre : Prémonition

Série : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je ne suis pas l'auteur, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages ni pécunier quand bien même je le regrette fortement.

Couple : Sirius X Severus X Sirius / Ron X Harry / Lucius X Remus

Dédicace: Pour Mano.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices, vous êtes des amours. Merci aussi à mes bétas.

Spéciale dédicace aux fans du couple Sirius X Severus X Sirius (que j'espère très nombreux ).

NDA : L'action se passe après les années d'école d'Harry et de ses compagnons.

Georges Walmes, Lucian Homerians, Gullah, Flink Nomers et Arthur Smith sont des personnages de ma création et par conséquent ils m'appartiennent.

12 – Crépuscule 

« Calmez-vous mon ami… » fit Albus d'une voix apaisante. « Je vais vous expliquer les raisons de mon silence. Asseyez-vous… »

Sirius s'assit et écouta les révélations de Dumbledore.

Le vieux magicien à la longue barbe blanche croqua à pleine dent un biscuit avant de commencer son récit. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire.

Il se gratta la barbe puis pencha sa tête de côté.

« En allant espionner Voldemort, Snape était parfaitement conscient des risques qu'il prenait… » commença le vieil homme.

Il cherchait par là à expliquer que c'était Snape le responsable de son état, il avait agi car il désirait aider l'ordre qui était dans le besoin.

Snape connaissait la magie noire, c'était le motif de la haine entre lui et Black.

Dumbledore essayerait de jouer de cette haine pour tenter de se justifier car il savait que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas spécialement bien et qu'il pouvait aider son professeur.

Mais de concert, ils avaient choisi une voie plus difficile et plus ardue.

Snape devait espionner et apprendre des informations.

L'ordre du Phénix savait que de graves événements se préparaient.

La tension était à son comble. D'étranges événements se passait dans le monde des Moldus qui devaient être la manifestation des incidents qui se préparaient dans le monde des sorciers : les gouvernements étaient sur le qui-vive, des attentats terroristes – qui touchaient le peuple – se multipliaient.

Tous le monde soupçonnait tous le monde, c'était sans doute la chose la plus dure à supporter : personne n'avait plus confiance en autrui. Les familles et les couples se déchiraient sans forcément comprendre les raisons de cette rupture.

La peur filtrait partout. Le chômage galopait comme la peste au Moyen Age, les vols se multipliaient, le nombre de morts et de maladies augmentaient…

Albus Dumbledore avait vite compris que la venue à la vie de son pire ennemi se passait belle et bien. Sinon pourquoi tous ces évènements avaient-ils lieu en même temps ?

Il avait expliqué ce qui se passait à Snape qui avait confirmé ses craintes en lui montrant sa marque.

Celle-ci saignait encore un peu et elle était rouge. Albus la toucha et ressentit l'appel qu'exerçait ce tatouage sur la peau de son professeur.

Ils s'étaient regardés un long moment.

Albus avait demandé à Severus s'il pensait qu'il pouvait de nouveau jouer les espions.

L'homme n'avait pas refusé, il assumerait son rôle et ferait de son mieux.

Il n'avait pas émis de craintes sur son avenir ni de doutes sur son acceptation par les Mangemorts, mais rien de ce qu'ils avaient prévu ne s'était passé comme ils l'avaient souhaité.

« Severus était consentant pour cette mission… »

Sirius le regarda en face comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il dise cela. Mais que voulait-il donc de lui ? Et pourquoi cette inquiétude pour une homme qu'il haïssait plus que tout.

« Je le sais fort bien. » répondit d'un ton convaincu Sirius.

Cela surprit Albus, il se souvenait avoir envoyé Severus auprès de Black afin que ce dernier lui explique ce qu'il avait vu. Visiblement, le maître des potions s'était exécuté et il avait parlé à l'animagus.

Il y avait parfois des choses dans ce bas monde qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre et qu'il ne devinait pas. Il espérait qu'il ne devenait pas trop vieux.

« Je ne peux pas aider Snape pour l'instant… » finit-il par dire.

L'homme le regarde avec colère voire indignation.

« Vous ne pouvez pas ? Ou bien vous ne voulez pas ? » demanda t-il d'une voix quelque peu agressive.

Ce qu'il disait n'était pas complètement faux, il savait bien que Severus était en danger. Cependant, il restait là à attendre d'en savoir plus.

Dumbledore connaissait maintenant l'état de santé de son ennemi, Voldemort. Il était dans l'incapacité de bouger, cela signifiait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas lancer de sorts dans l'immédiat.

Il fallait que le monde de la magie profite de ce léger avantage. Ainsi de son côté, Albus devait faire des pieds et des mains pour bouger les Ministères.

« Snape m'a révélé que Voldemort, notre ennemi à tous, l'adversaire de votre filleul… » Il laissa les paroles suspendues dans l'air afin que l'ancien prisonnier évadé d'Azkaban comprenne bien le message. «… ne pouvait pas parler. »

Cette affirmation ne surprit pas Black qui donnait l'impression de le savoir.

Comment était-ce possible ?

L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs n'avait même pas frémi quand il avait prononcé le nom maudit, il n'avait pas plus réagi lorsqu'il avait révélé que leur ennemi était en vie et qu'il était de nouveau là. Même le fait de le savoir presque sans pouvoir n'avait pas désarçonné Black.

Tout cela était très étrange, surprenant.

« Vous le savez… » murmura le vieux magicien sous le coup de la révélation.

Black ne nia même pas, il hocha la tête.

« Comment… » balbutia le vieux magicien.

« Snape… » fut le seul mot que prononça l'animagus.

Severus avait donné des informations à Black, il lui avait dit des choses.

Mais pourquoi ? Que lui avait-il dit ? Dans quel but ? Et pourquoi avoir contacté son ennemi de toujours en révélant des informations capitales ?

Le vieux magicien regarda l'homme qui avait passé tant d'années en prison dans les yeux, il cherchait à comprendre. Il était vrai que plus que quiconque Sirius était sensible à l'emprisonnement et à la douleur.

Il avait passé plus d'une douzaine d'années à Azkaban pour un crime dont il se savait pertinemment innocent.

Sirius avait détesté ses années enfermées derrière les barreaux. Il regrettait sa liberté, un temps qu'il aurait pu employer pour fonder une famille,

Mais les choses ne se passaient pas toujours – il devrait même dire pas souvent ou rarement – comme on le souhaitait ou selon ses désirs.

Parfois Sirius pensait que la vie était injuste et cruelle, surtout avec lui qui avait subi tant d'épreuves mais il en était ainsi. Tant qu'il était en prison, il n'avait pas pu agir comme il le souhaitait, il avait dû subir.

Cette vie ou plutôt cet enfer avait été terriblement éprouvant pour lui.

Côtoyer au jour le jour des Détraqueurs n'était pas reconnu comme étant une bonne chose pour la santé mentale. Il avait perdu beaucoup.

Sa joie de vivre ainsi que ses espoirs avaient été sérieusement entamés.

Il n'était plus le même homme qu'à sa sortie de Poudlard, il avait mûri et il le savait.

Même si Snape restait un homme qu'il détestait – quoique les récents événements lui avaient fait changer d'avis sur le sujet et il ne savait plus où il en était à son égard – il ne méritait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, son sort était cruel.

Pour avoir partagé, même si cela avait été un cauchemar des plus étrange et biscornu, un peu de son emprisonnement, il avait vite compris ce qu'on lui faisait subir.

Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi les bras croisés à ne rien faire assis dans une confortable chaise alors qu'un des membres de l'ordre – un sorcier puissant et au savoir immense – se trouvait aux griffes de leur ennemi.

Il n'acceptait pas cette inertie de la part d'un magicien tel que Dumbledore qu'il admirait plus que tout et qui avait su lui donner une chance de les aider même s'il était encore un fugitif.

« Vous lui avez parlé ? » fit le vieux magicien intrigué.

« Oui, tout comme vous. » répondit son vis-à-vis qui ajouta avec colère. « Alors pourquoi n'intervenez-vous pas ? »

« J'ignore où il se trouve… » fut ce que dit l'homme à la barbe blanche fournie.

Sirius le regarda, son regard se fit noir et sévère.

« Alors qu'attendez-vous pour vous mettre à sa recherche ? Pour l'aider ? Ce n'est pas en restant immobile que vous l'aiderez ! » s'écria avec force Black.

« Je le sais bien mon ami. » répondit Albus en essayant de calmer l'ancien prisonnier qui semblait bouillir de rester là à ne rien faire et impuissant. « Vous savez tout comme moi qu'il refuse mon aide… »

« Mais… » protesta Black.

« Je sais Sirius. » coupa Albus. « J'ai de bonnes raisons. Snape est un membre important de notre organisation. Il nous fait gagner du temps et nous en avons tellement besoin. Les choses vont de mal en pis. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de lui… Vous comprenez ? Je le ferai dès que possible mais là, c'est totalement infaisable et irréalisable. De plus, Severus continue à nous informer de ce qui se passe. C'est vital pour nous… »

Sirius lui jeta un regard de pure haine, c'était une vision terrible pour l'homme qu'il était.

Il sentait que l'animagus se sentait trahi, il voulait faire quelque chose pour aider l'un des membres de l'ordre du Phénix même s'il haïssait le dit homme, sa rage se faisait sentir dans la crispation de sa mâchoire. Il lui en voulait d'être si insouciant et de se servir des hommes comme des pions sur l'échiquier.

Voldemort faisait la même chose, mais lui qui le combattait, il aurait dû faire autrement, il devrait essayer de faire plus mais il se sentait si las et si découragé vu les derniers événements.

C'était comme s'il avait perdu le feu sacré de sa mission.

« Vous vous servez de lui ? » demanda Sirius en confirmation des paroles énoncées.

Alors qu'il posait cette question, il y eu un long et lourd silence. L'atmosphère entre les deux hommes étaient tendues, Sirius percevait bien que sa confiance en Dumbledore se fissurait comme un mur se lézardait face à l'érosion du temps.

« Nous avons besoin de Snape, nous devons savoir ce que nos ennemis projettent. Il n'y a que lui qui peut nous aider et pour l'instant je ne peux pas le sauver. Que voulez-vous que je fasse mon ami ? »

Pour la première fois, Sirius sentait que Dumbledore ne savait que faire ni comment agir. Lui qui avait toujours eu confiance en ses actions, en lui, était désormais pieds et poings liés.

Sirius se tu, il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Que pouvait-il dire ? Il soupira, il se sentait si impuissant.

Que pourrait-il dire à Severus quand il le reverrait dans ses rêves ?

Il ne savait même pas s'ils allaient se voir, ni dans quel état il serait la prochaine fois. Mais devoir lui apprendre que pour l'instant Albus ne comptait pas agir, qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le sauver ou de l'aider prochainement lui était difficilement supportable.

Il se haïssait pour son manque de courage, son indécision, sa flagrante impuissance.

Tout cela le perturbait. Il y avait une autre chose qui le dérangeait, pour ne pas dire qui le bouleversait…

Pourquoi voulait-il aider celui qu'il considérait comme son pire ennemi ? Un homme qu'il avait failli tuer, quelqu'un qui savait pratiquer la magie noire et qu'il savait avoir été aux côtés de Voldemort, un être qui allait à l'encontre de ses convictions les plus ancrées et les plus intimes.

Il savait parfaitement que si les mêmes événements s'étaient déroulés alors qu'il était étudiant, du temps des Maraudeurs – temps ô combien béni ! – il n'aurait pas bougé le petit doigt, il n'aurait même pas été inquiété ; cela l'aurait peut-être même arrangé au fond.

Maintenant, il n'était plus le même.

Albus continua à lui parler, en temps que membre de l'ordre du Phénix, ils avaient de nombreux sujets de préoccupation et des actions à mener.

L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs ne l'écouta que d'une oreille.

Il sentait qu'il avait un poids sur la conscience.

Que pouvait-il faire ?

Il aurait aimé en parler à Moony, son meilleur ami, son amant d'un temps, un homme ouvert d'esprit et compréhensif.

Se confier, expliquer ce qu'il avait vécu lui aurait fait un bien fou.

Cependant plusieurs raisons l'empêchaient d'agir ainsi.

Remus aurait forcément fini par révéler des choses à Lucius, et Sirius savait qu'il ne fallait rien lui dire car le Serpentard se sentirait coupable. Il n'ignorait rien des liens qu'il y avait eu entre Severus et le blond, il aurait pu s'en moquer, passer outre… Mais peut-être que sa conscience ou bien un autre sentiment plus difficile à épingler le retenait.

Et l'autre raison, la chose qu'il avait du mal à s'avouer et qu'il ne comprenait que mal, c'était que c'était avec lui que Snape avait parlé. Cela l'intriguait, il ignorait le pourquoi du comment. Il avait voulu poser la question à sa Némésis mais il n'avait pas eu le temps.

Pourquoi l'avoir choisi lui ?

Albus termina l'énoncé des tâches à effectuer devant un Sirius plus que pensif.

Black prit congé tout en sachant que désormais, il y aurait comme une barrière entre le directeur et lui, une limite infranchissable car il avait perdu sa foi dans le vieux magicien.

Severus émergea de son sommeil de façon plutôt violente, la marque de son bras s'éveilla à nouveau et elle rougeoyait.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il avait l'impression d'entendre un son vibrant constamment.

C'était douloureux, il se plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles mais c'était inutile car le son venait de l'intérieur. Sa mâchoire se crispa presque à en rester bloquée et figée à jamais.

Il serra les dents violemment pour ne pas crier.

Rien que ça lui demandait toute sa concentration et beaucoup d'efforts.

Sa respiration se fit hachée et haletante, il cherchait son souffle.

Ainsi, en plus de la torture physique des coups, les Mangemorts envisageaient de l'atteindre par l'esprit et de lui faire mal par les sorts.

Snape savait que tôt ou tard sa résolution et sa volonté faibliraient comme neige au soleil.

Qui sait alors ce qui se passerait ? Ils feraient de lui leur esclave, une marionnette bien obéissante et il saurait alors sans scrupule. Il deviendrait une poupée sans âme, sans colère, sans envie, sans joie, sans peine… Tous ses sentiments finiraient par le quitter, par disparaître.

Son corps deviendrait une coquille vide, et d'une certaine façon il ne serait plus de ce monde.

Le sort qu'ils lui réservaient était pire que la mort…

Néanmoins Severus savait qu'ils le briseraient, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Il se tordait sur le sol glacé tellement la douleur était forte.

Il mourrait d'envie de plonger son bras dans de l'eau mais il ne restait presque rien dans le pichet qui se trouvait à ses côtés depuis un temps immesurable.

Il essayait de bloquer son esprit, de se fermer à Voldemort.

Il commença à avoir une poussée de fièvre terrible.

Il se mit à grelotter alternativement de froid et de chaud. Il ne cessait de passer d'un état à l'autre, tout cela à cause de l'homme qu'il avait appelé maître.

Snape sentait que l'on puisait dans ses maigres réserves et qu'on essayait d'investir son esprit.

Il ouvrit un œil mais il ne vit rien. Pourtant, il avait l'impression que son cerveau était comprimé et qu'une chose invisible le surveillait à tout moment.

C'était une impression aussi étrange que pénible.

Il sentait un autre esprit que le sien en bordure, à la limite. Et sans cesse, cette chose cherchait à pénétrer ses pensées, à piller son cerveau.

Il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau de mammouth essayait d'entrer en lui pour ne plus rien laisser, après leur passage, il ne resterait plus rien comme après la venue d'Attila le Huns au Moyen Age.

Allongé sur le sol glacé de sa prison, Severus sentait son espoir fondre comme neige au soleil.

Il se sentait traqué comme une bête et réduit à un état qui n'avait plus rien d'humain.

Voldemort et les autres cherchaient à faire de lui un esclave.

Il se contorsionna encore une fois au sol tellement la douleur était forte puis il s'évanouit presque avec soulagement : ainsi du moins, il ne sentait pas ses blessures.

Ce matin là, Harry s'était réveillé avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Il savait que son pire ennemi, Voldemort et il était l'un des rares à oser prononcer son nom, l'avait de nouveau « visité ».

Comme à son habitude il avait essayé de pénétrer son cerveau, il l'avait fait souffrir et sa cicatrice l'élançait encore comme dans un mauvais souvenir.

Quand il se réveilla au petit matin, il se précipita aux toilettes pour vomir de la bile.

Son estomac était noué d'angoisses et de peurs.

Ron l'avait vite rejoint, il savait ce qui s'était passé. Le jeune Potter se souvenait avoir senti les caresses et la douce voix de son ami alors qu'il traversait cette épreuve.

Il resta un moment à se passer la figure sous l'eau et à se débarbouiller la bouche.

Cependant, il ne réussit pas à faire partir cet arrière goût amer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit à se recomposer un visage et à se sentir relativement mieux.

Il se retourna, le rouquin était toujours là, son visage exprimait son inquiétude.

Harry lui sourit pour le rassurer, pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu embarrasser son amant.

« Draco a assisté à tes cauchemars cette nuit… » chuchota Weasley à son oreille. « Il t'a aussi soutenu, tu sais ? »

Harry fit un mouvement approbateur de la tête, il avait senti une autre présence que celle de Ron, c'était donc Draco ? Celui qui essayait de devenir son ami ?

Cependant, il s'en voulait. Il souffrait de ces visites inconstantes. Il pensait être capable de les supporter, il avait même un temps espéré les faire stopper définitivement.

Tous ses efforts avaient été comme une goutte d'eau dans l'océan : vains.

Il avait pensé être un homme fort mais il se révélait parfois aussi faible qu'un nourrisson et tout aussi dépendant.

Ron devait le soutenir dans cette épreuve et cela le faisait fortement culpabiliser.

Pourquoi était-il si dépendant de son ami ?

Il avait l'impression d'être un poids mort et que le rouquin devait consacrer toute son énergie à le soutenir.

Il se faisait l'impression d'être dépendant, de ne plus savoir se passer de lui et surtout d'être un lourd fardeau sur ses épaules.

Il se sentait parfois si inutile et si seul !

Ron avait beau être à ses côtés, il déprimait assez souvent.

Il essayait de se ressaisir, de voir le bon côté des choses mais être un poids pour celui qu'il aimait le rongeait de l'intérieur comme une maladie.

Il avait même abordé le sujet avec son parrain qu'il l'avait patiemment écouté malgré son anxiété visible.

Harry ignorait quels étaient les soucis de Sirius, il avait d'ailleurs fait un signe négligeant de la main lui assurant que ce n'était rien qu'un peu de fatigue.

Cependant, le jeune adolescent à la cicatrice ne l'avait pas cru, il connaissait trop bien son parrain et il avait bien compris que ce dernier cherchait à lui cacher quelque chose.

D'une certaine façon, ce manque de confiance, car c'était ainsi qu'il avait qualifié la façon d'agir de l'animagus qu'il considérait comme son père, l'avait beaucoup peiné et lui avait fait mal.

D'un autre côté, il ne lui avait jamais mentionné auparavant la gravité de son mal-être ou bien de ce qu'il subissait. Peut-être était-ce un juste retour des choses ?

Un jour, il lui poserait la question.

Sirius l'avait écouté avec attention, ils avaient même décidés de renforcer leurs séances d'Occlumancie afin d'aider le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Son parrain lui avait expliqué que lorsqu'on aimait quelqu'un, on n'était jamais un fardeau pour lui. Il était convaincu de ce qu'il disait.

Il lui en avait montre la preuve – à son avis – quand il lui avait demandé ce qu'il ferait si jamais c'était l'inverse qui se produisait : si un jour Ron était gravement malade ou s'il avait à subir un décès dans sa famille. Comment réagirait-il ? Que ferait-il ?

Le jeune Potter lui avait immédiatement répondu qu'il serait là, qu'il l'écouterait et le soutiendrait de tout son cœur.

Selon Sirius, cette réaction était celle qui fallait avoir quand on aimait quelqu'un et elle prouvait bien son fort attachement à Ron. Ainsi, Harry n'avait pas à craindre de s'appuyer sur son ami.

Sirius s'inquiétait pour lui et de ce qu'il subissait.

Harry essaya tant bien que mal de le rassurer et de minimiser ce qu'il subissait.

Cela fut plus facile qu'il ne le pensait mais il savait son parrain soucieux, ce qui ne devait pas favoriser sa capacité d'attention et d'écoute.

L'adolescent se doutait bien qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave lors de cette réunion de l'ordre du Phénix d'où ils avaient été exclus. Des décisions et des plans d'actions avaient dû être pris, Lucius et Draco étaient désormais sous la protection de Dumbledore et des autres.

Cela devait être le sujet des préoccupations, à moins qu'il est une nouvelle mission.

Ce fut à peine rassuré qu'Harry quitta son parrain toujours en proie à ses doutes et à ses interrogations, il ne savait que faire ni comment résoudre son problème.

Harry était venu le voir pour lui confier ses problèmes mais c'était à peine s'il l'avait entendu ou plutôt s'il l'avait écouté.

Sa visite et les paroles de Dumbledore tournoyaient dans sa tête sans cesse, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose ni à comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

Il était tourmenté par des désirs contradictoires.

Il en voulait indiscutablement à Albus de ne rien faire.

Mais cela était douloureux car cela renvoyait une autre image à sa figure, il voyait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas voulu voir, qu'il aurait préféré ignorer.

Il savait pertinemment que lui, il aurait pu faire quelque chose. Il avait la possibilité d'agir mais il était resté immobile, il n'avait rien dit.

Par son silence, d'une certaine façon, il approuvait ce que les Mangemorts faisaient subir à Severus.

Il se haïssait pour cela, il se trouvait si minable et si égoïste !

Certes, cela n'avait jamais été le grand amour entre eux deux, la plupart de leurs connaissances parlaient de haine mutuelle et ils avaient raison.

Cependant, sans qu'il sache comment, les choses avaient dérapés.

Il ne se contrôlait plus, il ne maîtrisait plus rien et il était prisonnier de ses sentiments, des événements qui avaient eu lieu, bien qu'involontairement et non planifiés, entre lui et Snape.

Tout avait commencé quand Narcissa, sa cousine, qu'il détestait, était morte.

Elle avait fait de Lucius un veuf. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que les événements l'affecteraient d'une façon ou d'une autre…

Ce fut imprévisible et donc par là même totalement inattendu.

Quand il l'avait vu si pale et si vulnérable après la mort de Narcissa, Sirius avait senti que la haine qu'il avait pour Severus commencer à s'effriter.

Cela avait été la première brèche, la première lézarde dans le mur de sa haine.

Ils avaient bu ensemble lors de cette étrange soirée où il semblait que la lutte stérile – il s'en rendait maintenant compte et comprenait d'autant mieux les paroles qu'avait dites Lily alors qu'ils étaient des Maraudeurs : les différences entre Serpentard et Gryffondors n'avaient pas eu lieu d'être et étaient un stupide héritage du passé.

Et puis, Severus l'avait invité à boire, enfin il avait pris verres sur verres et Sirius l'avait imité.

Il savait que Remus avait décidé de séduire Lucius, l'homme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps.

Il semblait être arrivé à quelque chose si on en jugeait les événements qu'il avait surpris dans une chambre.

Il avait été heureux pour son ami mais peiné pour lui-même.

Ainsi, jamais Remus et lui ne vivraient la moindre histoire d'amour ensemble.

Il s'en doutait depuis longtemps, ils étaient liés par une profonde amitié mais leurs nombreuses tentatives pour se mettre en couple avaient toutes lamentablement échoués.

Ils se sentaient mieux en tant qu'amis.

Pourtant, Sirius savait que jamais il ne trouverait quelqu'un qui le croirait et qui le soutiendrait comme le faisait Moony. Il était resté malgré son emprisonnement et l'opinion publique.

Ce fut avec une impression amère et une pointe de jalousie qu'il comprit les sentiments de Severus car ils étaient tellement semblables aux siens !

Le maître des potions aimait –cela lui aurait sans doute paru impensable il y a quelque temps – Lucius.

Il avait compris et deviné les sentiments de Snape, il l'avait même forcé à parler.

Cet amour qui avait commencé sur une relation d'intérêt et qui s'était mué en un véritable amour de la part de Snape pour Lucius.

Jamais Malefoy n'avait compris ce qu'éprouvait pour lui le professeur. Ils avaient continué à coucher ensemble pendant des années durant.

Lucius n'avait jamais compris et Severus s'était bien gardé de lui révéler la vraie nature de ses sentiments, c'était une façon d'agir si Serpentard !

Et ils avaient dormi ensemble…

Aussi incroyable que cela était, cela s'était passé !

Puis quelques jours s'était écoulé, il s'était efforcé d'oublier l'incident, de ne plus prendre en compte ce qu'il savait sur Severus et qu'il l'avait rendu humain à ses yeux.

Et enfin, il y avait eu le fameux incident comme il l'appelait.

Tout cela s'était fait de façon si naturelle et sans arrières pensées sans qu'il ne contrôle pas.

Severus était venu chez lui, tout de noir vêtu comme à son habitude.

Dumbledore lui avait confié une mission, et Sirius avait des informations à lui transmettre.

Cela ne l'avait pas étonné, il avait proposé – une maudite impulsion sans doute ! – de venir chez lui pour parler à leur aise.

Bien sûr Harry avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise quand il avait vu son parrain et Snape ensemble. Il n'avait rien dit, Severus s'était contente de le saluer froidement, fidèle à ses habitudes.

Puis les deux hommes étaient allés dans la bibliothèque. Avant, cette pièce appartenait au père de Sirius. Durant toute son enfance, jamais ce dernier n'avait permis à son fils d'y pénétrer alors que son frère Regulus, lui, pouvait le faire !

Il avait trouvé la situation injuste et de là était né sa profonde et durable aversion pour la magie noire. Maintenant que son père n'était plus, il avait investi la bibliothèque.

Il avait découvert que son père possédait de nombreux ouvrages de magie noir et d'autres de sorcellerie, avec des sorts puissants. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à jeter les livres malgré les sujets dont ils parlaient.

Il avait aussi découvert, à sa grande surprise, des romans policiers Moldus ! Son père, un sorcier pure souche, qui lisait de la littérature ordinaire, cela l'avait surpris !

Il en avait lu quelques uns et les adorait. Depuis, il venait dans cette pièce pour se détendre. Il s'était aussi aménagé un bureau pour écrire son courrier et traiter ses dossiers.

Il avait même réaménagé la pièce en posant du parquet et en changeant la tapisserie.

Il avait acheté un nouveau bureau ainsi qu'un fauteuil confortable. Il avait aussi mis un canapé en cuir près de la fenêtre afin de s'allonger quand il le souhaitait.

De même, il avait acheté un nouveau meuble bibliothèque et des étagères en bois solides.

Il avait décoré très sobrement la pièce et se sentait vraiment chez lui après tous ces changements.

Comme l'argent n'était pas un problème, il avait pu investir sans regarder à la dépense.

Severus avait laissé échapper un sifflement admirateur en rentrant dans la pièce. Ceci fit sourire Sirius qui se sentait flatté.

Le maître des potions ne put s'empêcher de regarder quelques unes des tranches des livres dont disposait Black. Il y avait de nombreux ouvrages très précieux.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose Severus ? » demanda avec courtoisie Sirius. Il fallait aussi qu'il joue son rôle de maître de maison. Snape l'avait accueilli lui et Harry pendant un été chez lui, il lui devait bien du respect et de la politesse !

« Non, pas pour l'instant. Je voudrais que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais et que tu me racontes ta mission de A à Z. »

Sirius lui expliqua qu'Igor Karkaroff qui avait été le directeur de l'école de magie de Durmstrang avait disparu. Cet ancien Mangemorts avait dénoncé ces compagnons lors des représailles contre les alliés de Voldemort. En échange, il avait été innocenté.

Snape le connaissait, d'ailleurs il ne l'avait jamais aimé.

Cet homme avait disparu sans laisser la moindre trace ce qui avait mis toute l'école en émois.

Dumbledore lui avait demandé donc d'essayer de avoir où était parti cet homme et ce qu'il était devenu.

Il avait découvert que les Mangemorts avait un nouvel et étrange allié du nom de Georges Walmes. Cet homme était un magicien très puissant et il avait entre autre le pouvoir de contacter et de maîtriser certains élémentaux du feu.

Il s'agissait donc d'un nouvel ennemi et puissant.

Cet homme avait pour mission de regrouper les Mangemorts, anciens et nouveaux.

« Pourquoi cet homme chercherait-il à faire cela ? » questionna Severus intrigué et malgré tout inquiet. « D'ailleurs à quoi ressemble cet homme ? »

« Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois et cela m'a suffit à vrai dire. Il est quelque peu plus âgé que nous et il a des cheveux blonds et courts. Il a un visage très pâle et des yeux très noirs, il sourit aussi. C'est le genre d'homme à qui on donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession… »

« Et il se sert de cette apparence angélique n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, il est très séduisant… »

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les hommes Black ! » décocha Severus.

« Cela dépend des hommes… » répondit ce dernier. « Pour en revenir à cet homme, je sais que c'est lui qui est chargé de réunir les Mangemorts. Il doit former une armée pour tu sais qui… »

« Une armée… » dit Snape en frissonnant malgré lui. « Cela ne présage rien de bon… Je comprends pourquoi Albus tient à ce que j'enquête. »

Le regard de Sirius se voila un instant et il perdit son sourire.

« Ces gens sont fous et ils n'auront aucune pitié. Est-ce vraiment la meilleure chose à faire ? »

« Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi Black ! » explosa Snape avec colère en se mettant debout en un instant.

Il serrait ses poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

Alors qu'il allait continuer à montrer son scepticisme, Sirius lui prit la main.

Il se leva à son tour et le força à se rasseoir. Severus était tellement surpris, qu'il ne fit même pas un geste, il se laissa faire.

« Calme-toi Sev ! » répondit Sirius d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant. « Tu sais bien que notre haine est mutuelle, n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet… »

« Alors… Pourquoi… ? » interrogea le maître des potions aussi furieux qu'intrigué.

« L'ordre du Phénix a besoin de toi. » répondit son vis à vis.

Snape poussa un soupir. Bien sûr, personne ne tenait à lui parce qu'il était ce qu'il était. Les sorciers, quels qu'ils soient, ne le prenaient en considération que parce qu'il pouvait leur être utile.

Cette constatation le rendit encore plus amer. Est-ce que les gens se rendaient compte que ce qu'ils disaient pouvait le blesser ?

Il garda un masque impassible tant bien que mal. De telles paroles venant de Black n'auraient pas dû le blesser mais c'était le cas.

Sirius se rendit compte au silence de son ennemi qu'il l'avait blessé.

Cela n'était pas intentionnel, mais que pouvait-il lui dire ?

De toute façon, quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il dise, on lui en tiendrait toujours rigueur.

Le silence dura un certain temps entre les deux hommes.

Sirius finit par marmonner des excuses incompréhensibles.

« Il faut que l'ordre sache ce qui se passe auprès des Mangemorts et si qui tu sais est bien revenu à la vie ou non… » finit par dire Severus.

« Pourquoi est-ce à toi d'y aller ? » demanda Black.

« Tu veux le faire à ma place ? » demanda l'homme aux yeux ténébreux à l'animagus. « Que crois-tu ? Tu penses pouvoir y aller ? »

« Je ne suis pas fou contrairement à toi ! » répondit avec vivacité Black.

« Cela voudrait-il dire que tu as peur ? Black qui a peur et qui tremble devant le grand méchant ! Comme cela est pathétique ! »

Sirius se leva et le regarda durement sans rien répondre.

« Serais-tu à cours d'insultes ou bien d'arguments ? » demanda avec perfidie son invité. « Après tout, cela est normal. Un Gryffondor ne sait agir qu'en groupe. Là tu es seul, Potter n'est plus de ce monde, quant à Peter, tu l'as tué et pour Remus, il t'a abandonné ! »

Severus se mit à rire d'une façon méchante.

Sirius le gifla violemment tellement sa colère était grande.

Les deux hommes en seraient venus aux poings si un étrange événement ne s'était pas produit.

Severus commença à poser sa main sur son avant bras et sa figure ne fut bientôt qu'un masque de douleur. Sirius ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Il alla dans sa salle de bains et ramena une bassine pleine d'eau ainsi que sa trousse d'infirmerie.

Il revient en vitesse. Il souleva la manche de Severus qui n'avait même pas la force de l'en empêcher. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius vit l'affreuse marque que portait son ennemi.

Il trempa le linge et l'appliqua sur le bras et continua à le maintenir.

Black remarqua que Severus claquait des dents et qu'il semblait mal en point.

Comprenant sa souffrance, ce qu'il avait enduré avec les Détraqueurs restait encore bien présent à sa mémoire, il s'abstint de toute remarque critique ou désobligeante.

Puis, sans comprendre la raison de son geste, il amena Severus contre lui.

Ce dernier le laissa faire trop faible pour protester. Sirius le berça avec douceur tout en appliquant le linge frais sur le bras.

De temps à autre, il plongeait le gant dans l'eau pour donner plus de fraîcheur.

Aucun des deux hommes ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi collés l'un à l'autre sans parler ni se disputer, ce qui était un événement en ce qui les concernait.

Puis, la crise de Severus passa et ils se détachèrent mutuellement l'un de l'autre toujours sans parler.

Le silence se prolongea et se mua en une certaine gêne entre les deux hommes.

Ils parlèrent tous les deux en même temps.

« Je voulais… »

« Je ne souhaitais pas… »

Puis Sirius éclata de rire car il sentait Snivellus aussi gêné que lui. Ce dernier dédaigna lui décocher l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Tu vas mieux ? » demanda l'animagus.

« Oui… Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

« C'était désagréable ? Que fallait-il que je fasse ? Je n'allais pas rester les bras ballants à te regarder te plier en deux de douleur… »

« Tu aurais pu… Le Sirius que je connaissais l'aurait fait lui… »

« Certainement. Mais j'ai changé Sev… Toutes ces années à Azkaban m'ont fait voir autre chose. Je ne suis plus le même… »

Severus remarqua la douleur et la peur dans la voix de sa Némésis.

« Les Détraqueurs ? C'est vraiment ignoble, je le sais, je l'ai aussi subi… »

« Sev… » commença Sirius. « Est-ce que tu crois que l'on pourrait tout recommencer à zéro toi et moi ? Oublier ce qui s'est passé entre nous ? Ne plus nous haïr ? Ce que j'ai fait quand j'étais adolescent était cruel, c'est comme ça que sont les enfants. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière mais j'aimerais essayer de te connaître et de t'aider… Je dis ça sans arrières pensées, tu sais… »

A suivre


	14. Autour de verres de scotchs…

Prémonition

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefanyahoo.fr)

Titre : Prémonition

Série : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je ne suis pas l'auteur, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages ni pécunier quand bien même je le regrette fortement.

Couple : Sirius X Severus X Sirius / Ron X Harry / Lucius X Remus

Dédicace: Pour Mano que je remercie pour son soutien toujours constant. Aligatou.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices, vous êtes des amours. Merci aussi à mes bétas.

Spéciale dédicace aux fans du couple Sirius X Severus X Sirius (que j'espère très nombreux ).

NDA : L'action se passe après les années d'école d'Harry et de ses compagnons.

Georges Walmes, Lucian Homerians, Gullah, Flink Nomers et Arthur Smith sont des personnages de ma création et par conséquent ils m'appartiennent.

13 – Autour de verres de scotchs… Suite du flash back 

« Sev… » commença Sirius. « Est-ce que tu crois que l'on pourrait tout recommencer à zéro toi et moi ? Oublier ce qui s'est passé entre nous ? Ne plus nous haïr ? Ce que j'ai fait quand j'étais adolescent était cruel, c'est comme ça que sont les enfants. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière mais j'aimerais essayer de te connaître et de t'aider… Je dis ça sans arrière-pensées, tu sais… »

Severus le regarda.

A vrai dire, cette remarque l'intriguait.

Etre ami avec son pire ennemi ?

Quelle était cette nouvelle fantaisie ? Etait-ce une lubie pour mieux le blesser après ?

« Pourquoi ? Qu'y gagnerais-je ? » demanda l'homme aux yeux noirs.

« Il n'est pas question de gagner quelque chose Severus… » lui répondit Black en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux afin de les secouer.

Severus ne put qu'admirer l'élégance naturelle de ce geste et la sensualité qui s'en dégageait.

L'homme à ses côtés ne semblait pas se rendre compte de son charme. Ou peut-être en avait-il conscience mais que cela était devenu naturel pour lui.

« Je pense que j'étais très bête quand j'étais adolescent… »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire ! » répliqua le Mangemort.

Severus esquissa un sourire quelque peu ironique.

L'adolescence de Severus avait été un enfer à Pouldard et Black en était en partie responsable : les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient cessé de se chercher querelle.

Black l'avait même livré aux griffes de Remus, un loup-garou !

Cela lui avait presque coûté la vie ! Et maintenant, il avait une dette éternelle envers Potter !

« Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai fait par le passé… » murmura Sirius en se tordant les mains. « Je n'ai aucune raison d'être fier de ce que j'ai fait… »

Black s'excusait ?

Décidément, il aurait tout vu.

Il avait fait un effort, peut-être que lui, il pourrait consentir à en un faire un sans reculer pour autant.

« Alors, disons pour l'instant que nous ne sommes plus ennemis. Est-ce que cela te conviendrait ? » demanda le professeur des potions.

Son vis-à-vis lui répondit d'un hochement de la tête.

Les hommes entendirent la porte cogner.

Sirius se leva et ouvrit. Ron se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Il entrât dans la pièce.

« Il commence à se faire tard. Vous restez dîner avec nous professeur ? » prévint le rouquin qui s'occupait avec Harry de faire à manger.

« Non, je vous remercie monsieur Weasley mais j'ai à faire. » répondit l'homme en se levant.

Ron allait partir quand Sirius l'interrompit.

« Severus reste ici dîner avec nous. » déclara t-il d'une voix ferme. « Il y aura bien assez à manger pour quatre ? »

Le rouquin remarqua l'air interloqué de son ancien professeur. Lui-même l'était d'ailleurs aussi.

Il ne dit rien mais se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Il faudrait qu'il parle de ça à Harry, puis il partit laissant les hommes seuls.

Tels qu'il les connaissait, cela n'allait pas tarder à dégénérer en bagarre.

Il aurait aimé être une mouche pour entendre les insultes que les deux hommes ne manqueraient pas de s'envoyer une fois qu'il serait parti…

Décidément, les hommes étaient compliqués.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pris Sirius de retenir leur terrible professeur ?

D'ailleurs, ils étaient encore tous les deux en vie malgré une après-midi passé ensemble…

La vie jouait parfois bien des tours, il était sûr qu'Harry serait écroulé de rire dès qu'il lui annoncerait ce qu'il avait vu.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il voyait son professeur des potions qui les avait tant harcelé à cours de mots et complètement stupéfié par l'étonnement.

Severus se retourna vers Sirius, son regard aurait pu changer quelqu'un en statue tellement il était glacial et de pierre.

« Il faut que tu manges, tu es maigre comme un clou… » déclara Sirius d'un ton très calme.

« Tu joues les nounous, Black ? » demanda perfidement Severus. « Je n'en ai nullement besoin. »

Sirius attrapa l'homme par la main et remonta brusquement la manche dévoilant sa marque.

Severus n'arrivait pas à se dégager de sa poigne de fer.

D'ailleurs, il n'essaya même pas. C'était plutôt nouveau pour lui que quelqu'un s'inquiète de son sort.

La sensation n'était pas désagréable.

« Tu as vu dans quel état cela te met ? » demanda Sirius en murmurant à son oreille.

La voix douce fit tressaillir Snape qui se sentait vraiment étrangement bien avec Sirius.

De son pouce, Black suivit les contours de la marque rougie.

La douleur était encore présente mais le contact étrangement apaisant de l'animagus ne manquait pas de troubler le maître des potions.

Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ce simple contact de la part de Sirius le mettait dans cet état ?

Severus leva un regard trouble sur Sirius, il s'approcha de lui.

Il avait follement envie de faire une chose qu'il savait qu'il regretterait toute sa vie.

Il voulait se coller à Black, sentir sa chaleur.

« Tu aimes toujours Lucius ? » questionna l'ancien prisonnier en continuant ses gestes.

Le regard du professeur se ternit et il laissa échapper un petit gémissement.

Sirius surprit le regard blessé de son ancien ennemi.

Il avait follement envie de le consoler. Par tous les sorts, il en mourrait d'envie.

Mais qui sait comment le Serpentard réagirait ?

D'ailleurs, il ne se comprenait pas lui-même.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Ron et Harry les appelèrent à dîner.

Fin du flash back 

Loin de là, Draco avait eu l'heureuse surprise de se retrouver héberger pendant une semaine chez Hermione Granger, celle qu'il avait appelé « Sang de bourbe ».

Leur cohabitation ne durerait qu'une semaine, il était prévu que Draco change très souvent de maison afin d'éviter tous soucis aux personnes qui l'accueilleraient.

Draco s'était promis de tout faire pour essayer d'améliorer l'opinion que la jeune fille avait de lui.

Il l'avait toujours traité avec mépris, pensant qu'elle était inférieure parce qu'elle n'était pas née d'une famille de sorciers mais qu'elle était issue de Moldus.

Or, maintenant, c'était lui, un sorcier pure souche, sa famille avait tout fait pour l'éduquer dans ce sens, qui avait besoin d'elle.

Jamais il aurait pensé qu'une telle chose puisse arriver.

Il était vrai que depuis la mort de sa mère, tellement d'événements surprenants et inattendus étaient arrivés.

Sa vie avait basculé, jamais il n'avait pensé un jour tout perdre.

Il savait qu'il était pourchassé par ses anciens alliés même s'il en ignorait la raison.

Il n'avait donc plus d'endroits sûrs pour lui.

Il avait même dû se séparer de son père, un homme qu'il avait appris à redécouvrir après tout ce qui s'était passé.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de lui, jamais son père ne lui avait prêté tant d'attention.

Il était étrange de découvrir après tout ce temps que son père tenait vraiment à lui.

Alors qu'il avait pris conscience de cet amour, qu'il savait réciproque, Draco avait du partir.

Certes, il pouvait communiquer avec Lucius, mais ce n'était pas la même chose que de le voir.

Harry Potter et Ron Weasley avaient même accepté de reconsidérer leur opinion sur lui et de devenir ses amis.

Il avait apprécié l'offre à sa juste valeur. Il savait que ce serait des amis véritables.

Sa richesse et son sang pur ne les intéressaient pas, ils le fréquentaient parce qu'il était Draco et pour nulle autre raison.

Il s'était aussi mis à envier l'amour qui existait entre le roux et son ancien ennemi juré.

Il n'était pas jaloux d'eux, à vrai dire, le jeune Malefoy leur souhaitait plus que tout d'être heureux ensemble, ce ne serait certainement pas facile.

Il avait juste compris en les voyant qu'il avait aussi faim d'une relation de ce type.

Pansy était amoureuse de lui mais il ne l'avait jamais aimé.

De plus, maintenant qu'il était ruiné et qu'il était poursuivi par les Mangemorts, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à espérer de son côté et qu'elle ne lui viendrait pas en aide.

Elle avait été soi-disant amoureuse de lui pour sa richesse et son nom.

Maintenant que tout cela n'était plus, elle agirait comme tout Serpentard le ferait : elle le livrerait à ses ennemis, ce qui lui assurerait sûrement une place de choix parmi les suivants du seigneur noir.

C'est donc soulagé qu'il rejoignit la demeure des Granger, ce serait l'occasion pour lui et la jeune fille de faire mieux connaissance.

De plus, Hermione était une fille intelligente, il l'avait toujours admiré malgré lui.

Et ses boucles mordorées et sa silhouette féminine étaient loin de le laisser indifférent…

**Suite du flash back**

Ron n'avait pas manqué de raconter ce qu'il avait vu et surpris entre le parrain de son ami et l'ennemi juré de ce dernier.

Le jeune garçon aux yeux verts l'avait écouté avec une grande attention.

Il avait même rit comme Ron l'avait prédit.

Le jeune rouquin avait été bien soulagé de voir son ami sourire à nouveau après ses semaines à être tourmenté par des cauchemars incessants.

Ni lui, ni Sirius n'avaient pu l'aider malgré leur bonne volonté.

Le parrain d'Harry continuait ses cours particuliers afin de lui enseigner à bloquer ses pensées empêchant par ce moyen toute intrusion dans ses rêves.

Mais l'adolescent s'annonçait particulièrement incapable de maîtriser ses réactions.

Il avait même tendance à pénétrer les pensées des autres au lieu d'empêcher qu'un sorcier lise dans les siennes.

Sirius était même allé voir le maître des potions afin de lui demander quelque chose pour aider Harry à dormir correctement.

Ron avait apprécié le geste de Sirius.

Weasley savait que très certainement Snape les aurait rejeté, que ce soit lui ou Harry.

Il aurait été tellement sarcastique qu'aucun des deux adolescents n'auraient certainement pas obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient.

Sirius s'était dévoué et il était revenu avec plusieurs fioles.

Ron se demandait encore comment il avait pu les obtenir de son pire ennemi, mais ce n'était pas la question.

Malheureusement, il fallait ne les utiliser qu'une fois par semaine.

Chaque lundi Harry avalait donc l'étrange mixture qui fonctionnait relativement bien.

Disons que durant un peu plus de la moitié de la semaine, Harry ne faisait pas de cauchemars.

Personne ne venait troubler ses rêves et il pouvait se reposer tranquillement.

Mais les effets s'estompaient avec le temps, et dès le vendredi soir, voire le jeudi soir dans certains cas, les crises survenaient sans que personne ne puisse les empêcher.

Ron maudissait sa faiblesse, tout comme Sirius maudissait son impuissance.

Dumbeldore venait même très souvent visiter le jeune adolescent afin de savoir les rêves qu'il faisait.

Ron n'appréciait que très modérément les visites de son ancien et vénéré professeur.

Sirius réagissait de la même façon car Albus voulait à tout prix savoir dans les moindres détails les rêves d'Harry. Ainsi, ces séances étaient douloureuses pour le jeune adolescent qui devait répéter ce qu'il avait vécu la nuit.

Une seule fois ne suffisait donc pas ?

Harry et lui se mirent à rire, ils imaginaient les insultes que devaient échanger les hommes.

« Hey ! Harry ! » demanda Ron à moitié mort de rire alors qu'il faisait monter sa béchamelle tandis que son ami mettait le couvert.

L'adolescent le regarda. Il posa un verre et enroula ses bras autour de Ron puis posa sa tête contre le dos de ce dernier.

« Oui, Ron ? » demanda t-il en caressant les épaules du roux.

« Pourquoi ton parrain a t-il voulu inviter Snape ? Je ne le comprends vraiment pas… »

Weasley planta un baiser sur le front du brun qui lui répondit qu'un sourire.

Harry repensa à cette étrange scène, celle où il avait été témoins de tellement de choses bizarres. Certains évènements avaient fini par se réaliser.

La première chose et non la moindre, était qu'il avait fini par avouer ses sentiments à Ron.

Sirius l'avait bien aidé. Il l'avait éclairé et l'avait soutenu.

Jamais il ne s'était moqué de lui, il ne l'avait pas non plu traité comme un enfant.

Il l'avait écouté et il lui avait appris à accepter son homosexualité naissante.

Cela avait grandement rassuré l'adolescent de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul, de savoir que son parrain était aussi attiré par les hommes.

Leur professeur des arts divinatoires lui avait proposé une séance concernant son avenir. Chose ô combien étonnante quand on connaissait Trelawney, elle avait réussi.

Et plusieurs évènements qu'il avait entraperçus s'étaient bien déroulés comme il l'avait vu.

Son parrain et Remus avaient assisté à la remise des diplômes, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé possible. Son parrain était un prisonnier évadé recherché par tous les Détraqueurs, quant à Remus, plus personne à Pouldard n'ignorait qu'il était en fait un loup-garou.

Il avait vu une autre scène pour le moins étrange, une vision qui l'avait à vrai dire terriblement choqué. Il avait d'ailleurs refusé d'en parler à Ron et surtout à l'intéressé qui se trouvait n'être qu'autre que son parrain.

Hermione lui avait bien fait promettre de faire en sorte de ne pas influencer le futur et de ne jamais révéler ce qu'il avait vu pour ne pas modifier le cours de ce qu'il allait advenir.

Le jeune adolescent aux yeux émeraude replongea dans ses souvenirs.

Il revécut une scène familière : Il demandait des conseils à son ancien professeur des potions.

D'ailleurs, cela lui semblait de moins en moins improbable quand il avait compris l'importance de Snape dans l'ordre du Phénix. Même s'il n'aimait pas l'homme, il fallait reconnaître qu'il était utile. C'était grâce à lui qu'il pouvait échapper à ces terrifiants cauchemars une partie de la semaine.

Et le jeune homme lui en était grandement reconnaissant.

Il se souvint de la scène, ils étaient chez Sirius. Il y avait Ron contre lui et avec lui. Ils se souvenaient de leurs mains enlacées et il savait que son destin et celui du roux étaient liés.

Ils s'aimaient naturellement. Sirius les laissait tranquille et les jugeait assez grand pour gérer leur vie de couple sans qu'il vienne à s'en mêler.

Pour en revenir à cette fameuse scène.

Il discutait avec animation avec le maître des potions qu'il appelait même Severus !

C'était dire si le fait d'appeler son professeur par son prénom était révélateur.

Et surtout, il avait vu rentrer Sirius dans la pièce en souriant pour offrir de quoi manger à ses invités.

Il s'était assis dans sa vision aux côtés de Snape et lui avait pris la main sans que le professeur ne fasse le moindre mouvement pour se détacher de cette étreinte.

Il avait lu dans leurs yeux un amour aussi profond et réciproque que celui qui existait entre lui et Ron.

Harry savait qu'un jour son parrain irait voir son professeur le plus détesté de toute sa scolarité et qu'ils seraient heureux ensemble.

Ainsi, ce que venait de lui rapporter Ron le faisait sourire intérieurement.

Harry n'ignorait pas que Sirius avait aimé Remus quand ils étaient adolescents, son parrain lui avait avoué cela de façon naturelle. Mais ils étaient plus comme deux frères que comme deux amants et aucune relation amoureuse n'avait pu s'établir entre eux.

Ensuite, Sirius avait eu de nombreuses relations avec des hommes comme des femmes, sans jamais se fixer. Après cela, il avait passé de nombreuses années en prison.

Il venait à peine de s'en échapper.

Ses relations affectives restaient donc à construire.

« Je ne sais pas Ron… » finit par dire Harry pour répondre à la question que son ami lui avait posé quelques instants qui lui avaient semblé une éternité. « Il veut peut-être le remercier à sa façon pour les potions qu'il m'a donné. »

Ron se gratta la tête perplexe. Il aurait sans doute rajouté un commentaire quelconque si Sirius n'était pas apparu, suivi de leur professeur.

En effet, le jeune Weasley avait appelé les deux hommes quelques instants auparavant.

Ron s'assit naturellement à ses côtés. Sirius proposa un siège à leur invité qui finit par s'asseoir.

Contrairement à ce qu'aurait pu croire les jeunes adolescents, le repas se déroula relativement bien. Cela était sans doute dû à la quasi-absence de commentaires de leur professeur.

Quant à Sirius, il étonna son filleul en lançant des blagues de tout genre pour détendre l'atmosphère et réussit même à tirer un sourire de Snape à quelques occasions.

Il ne chercha pas querelle à son ancienne Némésis qui ne fit aucune tentative de son côté.

Peut-être que les deux hommes étaient parvenus à une paix toute relative.

Harry avait profité de la présence de Snape pour l'interroger sur la potion.

Sirius en rajouta en expliquant ce qu'il subissait et l'efficacité partielle de la mixture.

Snape réfléchit un moment.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire de plus pour vous Potter. » finit-il par dire. « Je vous donnerai une potion que vous n'utiliserez que quand la douleur sera très forte en fin de semaine. Et je vais voir si je ne peux pas vous procurer des herbes qui vous apaiserez… La meilleure chose pour vous saurait que vous appreniez à bloquer votre esprit. Un sorcier pourrait le fermer mais cela est trop dangereux car personne n'est à l'abri d'un accident. »

« Alors que faire ? » demanda l'animagus inquiet pour son filleul.

« Il faut que tu continues à entraîner ton filleul. Concentre-toi essentiellement sur les barrières de protection mentale quitte à ce que cela soit toi ou bien le jeune Weasley qui les invoquent dans un premier temps. Cela servira de garde-fou. »

Le rouquin jeta un regard de pure reconnaissance à son professeur. Enfin quelqu'un lui montrait comment aider à protéger son petit ami !

« Tu me montreras Sirius ? » questionna avidement Ron.

« Bien sûr Ron ! » répondit Black en souriant attendri devant l'amour évident que se portait les jeunes gens.

Harry fut très heureux d'avoir réussi à parler de ses problèmes. Ils avaient même fini par trouver une solution, c'était un net progrès !

Finalement, peut-être que son professeur n'était pas aussi terrible que cela !

A la fin du repas et après avoir débarrassé, Harry et Ron se retirèrent dans leur chambre commune.

« Ils sont ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Severus en voyant ses anciens élèves monter les marches quatre à quatre en se tenant par la main.

« Oui. Ron est vraiment un jeune homme adorable. Harry a de la chance d'être tombé sur quelqu'un comme lui. Il est toujours là pour mon filleul. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. »

Snape le regarda alors que Sirius ouvrait l'un de ses placards pour en sortir des verres et une bouteille de scotch.

« Pourquoi as-tu voulu que je reste dîner ici ce soir ? » questionna le maître des potions intrigué.

« Tu as vu comme tu es maigre ? » demanda Sirius en proposant à son invité de s'asseoir sur le canapé et de prendre ses aises.

Severus retint avec difficulté un reniflement de mépris. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait jamais aimé manger plus que cela. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas un ventre alourdi par l'abus de bière ou de nourriture, comme beaucoup d'hommes de son âge.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? » demanda Severus alors que Sirius mettait des glaçons dans leurs verres. « Tu ne me dois rien, nous ne nous sommes jamais appréciés… »

Black lui tendit un verre qu'il lui remit de force dans les mains.

« Tu aimes le scotch ? »

« Euh… Oui… » répondit en hésitant Snape quelque peu décontenancé. « Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question… Je ne te comprendrais jamais Black ! » finit par ajouter Snape en soupirant.

« Assieds-toi. » proposa son vis-à-vis en le prenant par le coude pour le mener sur le canapé. « Nous serions mieux pour discuter. »

L'animagus fit asseoir sa Némésis sur le canapé et s'assit à ses côtés.

Severus se laissa faire, il se demandait bien où Black voulait en venir.

Intrigué et curieux, il fit aucune remarque ni aucun geste d'opposition.

« Alors ? » questionna Snape une fois qu'ils furent assis.

« Tu devrais boire. » répliqua l'ancien prisonnier en joignant le geste à la parole. « Cela te détendrait. Quant à ta question, je vais y répondre. Je cherche juste les bons mots. »

Sirius trempa ses lèvres dans son verre après l'avoir tourné dans ses mains et avoir observé le liquide ambré. Il avala une bonne rasade, sans doute pour se donner du courage songea Severus.

« J'ai compris une chose depuis l'accident qui a coûté la vie à ma cousine, Narcissa… »

Snape avait tendance à oublier, comme la majeure partie des sorciers, que Narcissa Malefoy et Sirius Black descendaient d'une très vieille souche pure sang qui avait donné naissance à des générations de Serpentard, il fallait croire que ne se passaient pas forcément toujours de façon aussi simple qu'on aurait pu le penser.

Il était de notoriété que Narcissa et Sirius ne s'étaient jamais apprécié. Severus avait toujours adopté le point de vue de la femme de Lucius, une Serpentard comme lui.

Néanmoins, dernièrement, il fallait dire que les choses avaient changé : un Serpentard comme Lucius Malefoy avait révisé son jugement sur les moldus et les Gryffondors.

« Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix oeuvrent tous dans le même but… » commença Sirius en étendant son bras sur le haut du canapé. « J'ai compris quelque chose cette nuit là. Cela va sans doute te paraître absurde… »

Sirius le regarda bien en face. Snape retint sa respiration quelques secondes.

Black semblait si sérieux, si grave… Cela ne correspondait pas du tout au personnage !

Il avait toujours connu l'homme comme étant quelqu'un de joyeux et d'insouciant pour ne pas dire inconscient !

D'ailleurs, c'était l'une des choses qu'il admirait et enviait chez lui.

Bien sûr, jamais il ne l'admettrait devant qui que ce soit et encore moins devant Black !

« Serais-tu sérieux pour une fois Black ? » demanda Snape en se resservant un verre.

« Oui, très… » répondit immédiatement son vis-à-vis. « Nous nous battons entre nous, nous ne sommes pas soudés. Entre nous, il y a un manque de confiance flagrant. J'en suis le premier coupable. Parce que tu es un Serpentard, je ne t'ai pas fait confiance, je n'ai pas cru en toi. Je t'ai jugé rapidement, en me fiant aux apparences. »

Sirius se renversa en arrière comme pour se plonger dans ses pensées et revenir en arrière.

Il avala une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool alors qu'il poursuivait sa confession.

Confession était bien le mot approprié pensa Severus.

Sirius était en train de se confier à lui, son pire ennemi ! Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, cela n'en était pas moins vrai.

« Dès le premier jour, quand j'ai su que tu maniais la magie noire, j'ai vu rouge. Je t'ai considéré comme un ennemi, ce à titre personnel. Mais je reconnais mes torts. Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être. »

Snape se resservit un verre d'alcool qu'il but d'un seul trait.

« Ne te sens pas obligé de prendre soin de moi maintenant que tu as réalisé certaines choses, Black… » dit le maître des potions d'une voie sarcastique quelque peu empâtée par l'alcool.

« Alors pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas mon offre ? Pourquoi ne pas devenir amis ? » demanda ce dernier en posant sa main sur la cuisse de son ancien adversaire.

Severus se tourna vers lui et le regarda.

« Tu veux aller trop vite, Black… » répondit Severus.

« Appelle-moi Sirius… »

« Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? » demanda le maître des potions.

« Tu y viendras… » répondit Sirius en soupirant. « Tu n'es pas vraiment un homme facile à convaincre, tu sais ? »

« Jusqu'alors, je n'ai pas eu la preuve que je pouvais te faire confiance. Souviens-toi que tu as failli me tuer et de toutes les humiliations que vous m'avez fait subir avec Potter… »

« Je suis désolé… » répondit immédiatement son vis-à-vis. « Je sais que cela n'effacera pas ce que j'ai fait ou dit… Mais n'avons-nous pas tous le droit à une seconde chance ? »

Sirius ignorait qu'il venait de prononcer les seuls mots qui pouvaient faire fléchir sûrement le maître des potions.

« Oui… Sans doute… » accorda le maître des potions sans vouloir avoir l'air de trop céder du terrain.

« Alors d'accord pour Sirius ? »

« Si tu y tiens… » soupira l'homme en noir en avalant une gorgée.

« Dis-le… » demanda l'animagus.

Severus ne protesta même pas. A quoi bon ? Il connaissait l'homme obstiné.

« Sirius. » dit-il d'une voix neutre et froide.

« Tu as encore des progrès à faire pour le ton… Mais c'est un début. J'ai une question. » ajouta l'évadé.

Severus se tourna vers lui, attendant qu'il continue.

« C'est… personnel… » rajouta Sirius en avalant une nouvelle lampée. « Est-ce que tu es toujours amoureux de Lucius ? »

Snape tressaillit. Il avait tenté de cacher sa peine depuis la liaison officielle de son ancien amant et du loup-garou qui avait failli le tuer.

Et voilà que Sirius lui rappelait de plein fouet, il s'était résigné au plus profond de lui-même. Il n'avait plus rien à espérer de la vie qu'il menait, plus aucune lumière n'éclairait sa vie, plus aucun objectif si ce n'est celui de détruire celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ne le maintenait en vie. Il n'était qu'un homme, privé de son âme et qui ne vivait plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

Au fond de lui-même, il ne savait pas s'il reviendrait vivant de la mission qu'il l'attendait mais que peu lui importait ! Et puis, il n'y avait personne qui tenait à lui et qui le retenait dans ce monde.

Peut-être qu'en rejoignant les morts et les ténèbres, il finirait par trouver la paix et surtout par ne plus se poser de questions. Il ne serait plus seul mais entouré d'une multitude d'âmes et plus rien n'aurait d'importance…

Sans s'en rendre compte, il versa une larme. L'alcool avait dû l'affaiblir.

Sirius s'approcha de lui et essuya ses larmes de son doigt avec une grande douceur.

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser, tu sais ? » dit Sirius en guise d'excuse. « Il faut que tu parles de tout cela à quelqu'un… Tu n'exprime pas assez… Peut-être devrais-tu apprendre à expulser et à exprimer tes sentiments plutôt qu'à les intérioriser… »

Severus reconnut la justesse de la remarque.

De nature peu expansive, il avait tendance à garder pour lui tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il appliquait un masque de froideur et d'indifférence. C'était d'ailleurs devenu une seconde nature.

Au début, il avait fait cela de rentrer et d'adopter le même moule que les Serpentard : il fallait être froid et condescendant à tout ce qui n'appartenait au groupe.

Puis, au fur et à mesure, il avait acquis ce qu'il considérait comme des atouts. A partir de cela, il s'était forgé une sorte d'armure contre le monde et surtout contre les autres.

Jamais, il n'avait permis à quiconque de l'approcher, de pénétrer son jardin secret.

Lucius avait fait voler en éclat ses barrières, ils étaient devenus intimes, amants…

Fatalement, peu à peu, Severus s'était attaché et Malefoy était devenu son ami.

Cette amitié s'était muée en amour à sens unique car Severus savait que Lucius ne l'aimait pas.

le regard de Lucius sur Remus, la Il l'appréciait juste et le considérait comme un confident et un amant.

Mais pour le maître des potions, cela n'avait jamais eu d'importance. Il avait tu ses sentiments et il était devenu un pilier, une sorte de refuge pour celui à qui s'adressait ses pensées.

Maintenant, l'homme savait que Lucius ne l'aimerait jamais, que ce qu'il éprouvait ne serait jamais payé en retour : Malefoy s'était mis avec Remus Lupin.

Comme il détestait le loup-garou !

Non seulement, il avait failli le tuer alors qu'il était adolescent mais en plus, il avait réussi à conquérir le cœur de Malefoy.

Le silence tomba entre Snape et Black. Ce dernier attendait que sa Némésis veuille se confier.

« Je t'écoute, Sev… » finit par dire au bout d'un moment Sirius en lui serrant la main comme une sorte de consultation et en remplissant son verre.

Snape l'avala, Sirius l'imita et ils se servirent à nouveau. Les deux hommes sentaient l'ivresse qui les gagnait pour envahir tous leurs sens.

Leur langue était devenue un peu pâteuse, ils flottaient légèrement et leurs sens s'étaient accrus.

Severus sentait la main de Sirius qui diffusait une drôle de chaleur dans son organisme, à moins qu'il s'agisse de l'alcool.

Il se sentait étrange et il avait parfois l'impression de flotter, de ne plus sentir son corps.

« Tu n'as rien dit à ton cher loup-garou ? » demanda Severus en une tentative d'ironie.

« J'ai juré le secret, n'oublie pas… Je sais tenir ma langue… »

Severus marmonna plus qu'il ne parla.

« Il me hante toujours… Surtout la nuit… » finit par avouer le professeur en rejetant sa tête en arrière. « J'ignorais que c'était à ce point là… Tu te souviens de cette fameuse nuit où vous êtes tous venus ? Là où tout a commencé… »

« Comment pourrais-je ne pas m'en souvenir, Sev ? »

« Quand j'ai vu le regard de Lucius sur Remus, la façon dont il avait de le regarder… J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer… J'étais fou de jalousie… »

« Cela se comprend… Moony était devenu ton rival… Une gêne… Il t'enlèverait un être cher. Je comprends… »

« Cela m'a bouleversé… Et surtout, j'étais tellement triste, c'est comme si tout s'écroulait autour de moi et que plus rien n'avait d'importance. Une partie de moi s'en est définitivement allée… »

« Ne sois pas triste ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! » le consola Sirius essayant de lui remonter le moral. « Tu n'es pas le seul sur cette terre qui a connu des amours malheureux. C'est le lot de tout à chacun ! »

Snape se tourna vers lui avec un sourire carnassier.

« Se pourrait-il que le célèbre play-boy de Pouldard ait lui aussi subi des échecs ? »

« D'après toi ? » fit avec ironie Sirius en reprenant une bonne gorgée.

« Pourtant toutes les filles te tournaient autour et tu avais du succès. »

« Les aventures d'une nuit, c'est facile à avoir. N'importe qui peu agir sur le coup d'une pulsion ou après une soirée bien arrosée. Cela m'est arrivé à de nombreuses reprises. Effectivement, j'attirais les filles sans problèmes. Cependant la seule chose qui les attirait en moi, c'était mon apparence, ma réputation et le fait d'être un bon coup. C'est quand même assez limité… »

« Ta beauté attirait donc des femmes du genre évaporé ? J'aurais cru que ce style te convenait, une femme niaise qui faisait tout ce que tu voulais, c'est le rêve de nombreux hommes. »

« C'est loin d'être le mien ! De plus, j'aime autant les hommes que les femmes… »

« Tu parles de Remus ? Tous les Serpentards ne cessaient de jaser sur vous deux. Encore, heureusement que tu avais souvent des filles autour de toi, tout comme Remus, sinon vous auriez été sans doute la cible de cruelles plaisanteries… »

« Remus est comme un frère pour moi. C'est comme si tu me parlais d'inceste. Nous avons essayé mais nous étions plus des amis que des amants. Cela n'a jamais marché. James était résolument hétérosexuel, tout comme Peter qui n'avait jamais de succès. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu fantasmais sur Peter, le petit gros ? » s'exclama Severus qui faillit cracher l'alcool qu'il venait d'avaler.

« Ca ne va pas non ? » s'écria Sirius horrifié. « Tu l'as bien regardé ? Je n'ai pas mauvais goût au point de sortir avec un type pareil ! »

Sirius serra ses poings à en faire blanchir les jointures.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je le hais de tous les pores de ma peau ! » s'écria Sirius en serrant les poings si fortement qu'il fit couler son sang. « Si seulement… »

Black avait la mâchoire crispée à un point tel que ses muscles étaient tous tendus à l'extrême.

« Sirius… » dit Severus alors qu'il prononçait le prénom de son ennemi pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

Black se tourna vers lui, encore en colère.

« Il ne sert à rien de revenir en arrière. Cela n'est pas possible… » commença Severus malgré sa voix empâtée par l'alcool. « Nous avons tous les deux faits des choses que nous regrettons aujourd'hui amèrement. Sans doute, les choses devaient se passer ainsi… »

« Je ne savais pas les Serpentard fatalistes ! » s'étonna Sirius en servant encore à boire. Ils en étaient peut-être à leur deuxième ou troisième bouteille de la soirée. Il n'avait pas compté et ne savait plus.

« Nous ne le sommes pas… » répliqua Severus. « Cependant, ce que nous avons subi, ce qui nous est arrivé, cela nous a peut-être rendu service et cela a fait de nous ce que nous sommes. »

« Tu pourrais être plus explicite ? » demanda Sirius en posant sa tête contre le coussin du canpé.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, les deux hommes appréciaient de se parler tout en buvant ainsi. Il n'y avait plus de barrières, il n'y avait que deux hommes solitaires qui avaient dû affronter de nombreuses épreuves tout au long de leur vie.

Des hommes fatigués par l'injustice de leur destin, des hommes dont le but était de lutter contre celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom car cela donnait un sens à leur existence. Par ce moyen là, ils se sentaient utiles. Ils n'espéraient plus grand chose de la vie mais leur instinct de survie se montrait bien plus fort que leur noir désespoir et ils continuaient à survivre plus qu'à vivre. Ils avaient décidé de jouer leur vie dans un combat et une lutte qu'ils estimaient juste.

C'était pour eux une façon de payer leur dette à la société et peu leur importait s'ils finissaient par mourir au cours d'une mission tant qu'ils avaient été utiles.

Bien sûr, aucun des deux hommes n'aurait avoué cela à haute voix.

C'était une décision personnelle, personne ne devait interférer…

« Ce que je voulais dire, Black… »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Sirius… » fit Sirius en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude, tu en conviendras. Je disais donc avant que tu ne m'interrompes… Nous avons subi ses épreuves peut-être dans le but de mûrir. Je ne crois pas spécialement au destin ou à dieu mais avoue que sans ce qui nous est arrivé, jamais cette discussion, jamais aucune alliance n'aurait été possible. »

« Tu as raison. Néanmoins, je ne crois pas au destin. C'est trop fataliste… »

« Peut-être… Mais le fait est que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, des gens comme toi et moi ont accepté de se parler et même plus, de collaborer… »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais de nous faire confiance… »

« Mais je n'ai pas confiance en vous, et surtout pas en toi ! » protesta Severus.

« Alors pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ? »

« C'est sans doute l'alcool… Il doit me délier la langue » répondit Severus en partant dans un rire nerveux difficilement contrôlable car légèrement hystérique.

« Tu sais, Sev… Tout n'est pas fini… Je suis sûr que tu pourrais constituer une compagnie acceptable et que tu finiras par trouver quelqu'un pour combler ta vie. »

« Jamais je ne comprendrais les Gryffondors. Tu consistes une énigme à toi tout seul Sirius. »

« Cela fait partie de mon charme ! » répliqua l'homme en riant à gorge déployée.

Severus ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer, que cet homme pouvait être suffisant parfois !

Et encore parfois, c'était bien trop gentil pour lui, il faudrait dire tous le temps.

Severus passa une main agacée sur son front et indiqua clairement en fronçant les sourcils ce qu'il pensait : à savoir que se vanter n'était certainement pas une chose qu'il appréciait.

« Tu manques d'humour et de savoir-vivre, Sev ! » déclara Sirius en souriant. « Tu devrais plus te laisser aller. Souris, ce n'est pas comme si cela allait te défigurer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je sourirais ? Dans quel but ? Et pour qui ? Ou plutôt pour quoi ? »

Sirius ferma les yeux un instant se laissant aller à ses pensées.

Il ouvrit une autre bouteille. Les deux hommes avaient bien bu, ils n'étaient pas encore ivres mais l'alcool embrumait bien leurs cerveaux respectifs les poussant à des confidences que sinon, jamais ils ne se seraient faites.

Sirius trouvait la compagnie de son ancien ennemi assez agréable même si jamais il ne lui aurait dit.

Il fallait vraiment que l'alcool ait bien imbibé son corps pour qu'il pense de cette façon.

« Pour qui ? Lucius, peut-être ? »

« Oublierais-tu ton ami Lupin ? Ne me dis pas que tu aimerais que cela ne marche pas entre eux deux ? A moins que tu veuilles récupérer Remus pour toi… »

Sirius mit sa main sur la bouche de Snape pour le faire taire.

Le maître des potions aspira le parfum de Black, son odeur quelque peu épicée et musquée…

L'alcool n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose, il n'aurait pas du boire.

Il sentait que le contrôle qu'il avait habituellement sur ses émotions commençait à s'effriter.

Il fallait qu'il parte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'il ne commette quelque chose d'irréparable.

Il se leva mais tituba. Il s'accrocha de justesse au canapé pour éviter de s'effondrer.

La terre était parfois si basse ! C'était comme si une force d'inertie l'attirait pour le faire tomber.

Il passa sa main devant ses yeux pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il sentit une fraîcheur soudaine sur son front et découvrit que Sirius avait appliqué sur son visage un linge mouillé avec les glaçons.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Sirius proche de lui, trop proche à son goût.

Cette proximité le rendait étrange, c'était doux, chaud et existant à la fois.

Confus, il essaya de faire un pas en avant mais il avait trop bu et il vacilla.

Sirius le retint en l'entourant par la taille. Snape se retrouva alors contre le corps de son ennemi.

Collé à lui, il se retourna vers Sirius. Là, il fit une chose qu'il l'étonna lui-même, il se saisit de la bouche de l'animagus et l'embrassa très doucement.

A suivre


	15. Hésitations et envies…

Prémonition

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefanyahoo.fr)

Titre : Prémonition

Série : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je ne suis pas l'auteur, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages ni pécunier quand bien même je le regrette fortement.

Couples : Sirius X Severus X Sirius / Ron X Harry / Lucius X Remus

Dédicace: Pour Mano que je remercie pour son soutien toujours constant. Aligatou.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices, vous êtes des amours.

Spéciale dédicace aux fans du couple Sirius X Severus X Sirius (que j'espère très nombreux ).

NDA : L'action se passe après les années d'école d'Harry et de ses compagnons.

Georges Walmes, Lucian Homerians, Gullah, Flink Nomers et Arthur Smith sont des personnages de ma création et par conséquent ils m'appartiennent.

14 - Hésitations et envies… 

**Flash-back – début (et suite)**

Collé contre Sirius, à moitié ivre, envahi par une douce chaleur et par ses envies, ne sachant plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait, Severus avait embrassé Sirius Black sur la bouche.

Leur baiser fut doux et dura à ce qu'il leur sembla une éternité.

Snape s'écarta de Sirius en le poussant

« Je suis désolé… » marmonna Severus. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

« Cela ne m'a pas dérangé, Sev… » affirma doucement l'ancien prisonnier.

Le maître des potions leva le visage vers lui, habité par une étrange chaleur. Ils se séparèrent mettant une distance entre eux, comme une sorte de soupape de sécurité car chacun d'entre eux avait senti le désir l'envahir et troubler sa raison comme tous leurs sens.

Severus se rassit lourdement sur le canapé, bientôt rejoint par Sirius.

Le silence régna entre les deux hommes un long moment avant que l'un d'entre eux reprenne.

« Es-tu vraiment sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, cette mission ? » reprit Sirius en changeant de sujet, le terrain y serait moins glissant.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, c'est sûr ! » répondit le professeur quelque peu amer. « Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, il se passe trop de choses que nous ignorons. Ce que tu as appris, cette effervescence au sein des Mangemorts… Ce sont de très mauvais signes. Il faut nous tenir prêts mais là, nous sommes comme des aveugles. »

« Bien sur, je comprends… Mais je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que revenir auprès de tu sais qui soit la bonne solution… »

« En as-tu une meilleure ? »

« Je pourrais toujours les espionner sous forme de chien… »

« Tu n'as aucune chance ! » répliqua le professeur d'un ton assez calme. « Tu ne le connais pas comme moi ! Ils te repéraient immédiatement ! Ce serait courir à une mort certaine ! »

« C'est la même chose pour toi ! » répliqua l'animagus en tapant du poing sur la table et en buvant une autre rasade.

« J'ai une couverture contrairement à toi et je ne peux ignorer plus longtemps son appel… » expliqua patiemment Severus. « C'est de loin la meilleure des solutions… Crois-moi, Black » Il s'arrêta un instant puis reprit quelques instants plus tard. « Sirius… Je suis sensible au souci que tu te fais à mon sujet… C'est assez surprenant… Mais il nous faut ces informations, coûte que coûte ! »

Severus avala une autre rasade alors que Sirius plongeait son regard trouble dans celui de son verre.

« Sans doute… Toute chose doit avoir un prix… » annonça Sirius énigmatiquement et amèrement.

Severus le regarda et lui prit la main de son ancien ennemi.

« Je ferais très attention… L'ordre du phénix a besoin de savoir ce qu'IL prépare… »

L'ancien prisonnier jura entre ses dents puis but encore un verre.

« Sirius… » reprit le maître des potions à présent ivre. « Il faut que je rentre chez moi, nous avons bu plus que raison… Je ne vais pas rester ici plus longtemps… »

Il se leva péniblement, rejoint quelques instants après par Sirius.

« Tu peux rester dormir ici, si tu veux… » proposa son vis-à-vis.

« Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter… » soupira le maître des potions qui avait bien bu. « Cela me semble une mauvaise idée… »

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea calmement malgré la quantité de boisson ingurgitée l'animagus.

« Nous le regretterions tous les deux… » murmura Snape en s'appuyant contre la chaleur de l'autre.

« Tu veux dire que nous aurions des regrets si nous le faisions ? » demanda Sirius. Comme Snape hochait la tête sans le regarder. Il continua tranquillement. « Je n'en suis pas si sûr… »

Il attira le professeur contre lui, chacun sentait le désir de l'autre comme quelque chose d'électrique et de puissant les attirant, les broyant sans qu'ils ne puissent résister.

Ils s'embrassèrent au début de façon timide, puis leur désir prit le pas sur tout le reste et bientôt le baiser se fit plus sauvage et passionné.

Ils se séparèrent haletant au bout de quelques instants.

Leurs yeux scintillaient et brillaient dans le noir. Aucun d'entre eux n'osait dire un mot de peur de briser ce qui venait de se passer. Ils se regardaient.

Sirius sourit puis il prit Severus par la taille et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Le professeur se laissa faire, il n'avait pas envie de résister. Sirius le guida à travers sa maison qui était divisé en deux étages avec une cave et un grenier. C'était une demeure ancestrale, maintenant vide et habitée par un seul homme.

Par bien des côtés, cela lui rappelait sa demeure.

Sirius l'amena dans une chambre qui devait être la sienne. De toute façon, cela n'avait aucune importance se dit mentalement Snape alors que Black refermait la porte derrière lui.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre, prêts du lit, il y eut comme un instant de gêne entre eux. C'était comme s'ils ne savaient qui d'eux deux devait faire le premier geste.

Sirius enleva le premier sa chemise. Puis il s'approcha de Severus et commença à déboutonner le haut de sa robe de façon assez maladroite. Grisé, ses gestes étaient loin d'être sûrs, arrachèrent un sourire à Severus qui l'aida.

A présent, torses nus, les deux hommes se rapprochèrent et continuèrent à s'embrasser avec une passion qu'ils n'avaient jamais connue.

De façon douce et lente à la fois, mêlée à une certaine sauvagerie due à leur envie mutuelle, ils firent l'amour sur le lit de Sirius.

Pour Severus, c'était une première, jamais il n'avait goûté d'autres bras que ceux de Lucius. A l'école, il avait bien eu quelques aventures mais toujours très courtes et celles-ci étaient rares.

Sirius était bien plus habitué à cela même si sa dernière aventure remontait avant sa capture en prison.

Severus ignora combien de fois ils firent l'amour cette nuit là, mais il s'endormit heureux ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. La nuit, bien que courte, fut des plus reposante.

Le lendemain, Severus sentit un rayon de soleil sur ses cheveux. Il avait chaud. Il avait l'impression que tout était rassurant autour de lui et il comprit qu'une main le maintenait enlacé dans le lit.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour voir que Sirius était encore endormi contre lui.

Le maître des potions se frotta le front, un mal de tête dès le matin, voilà une journée qui commençait bien !

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains et se lava le visage à grande eau essayant de se rafraîchir les idées. Il se lava recouvrant ainsi quelques-unes unes de ses idées et il se recomposa un visage.

Puis il se rhabilla et retourna dans la chambre où Sirius dormait toujours. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit. Qu'avaient-ils donc fait ? Il savait qu'il finirait par regretter ce qui s'était passé.

Quoiqu'il ne regrettait pas vraiment. Cela avait été agréable.

En soupirant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Lucius, celui qui avait été son amant depuis si longtemps. Les deux hommes ne se ressemblaient pourtant pas du tout.

Sirius s'agita dans son sommeil et se retourna ce qui arracha un faible sourire au professeur.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste plus longtemps.

Cette soirée était une soirée d'adieu, d'oubli et de pardon.

Malgré tout et heureusement, cela lui avait fait du bien.

Néanmoins, partir tout de suite restait la meilleure des solutions, il n'y aurait pas d'au revoir.

Sirius gémit et poussa un soupir ce qui décida Severus à se lever.

Il sortit de la chambre et commença à descendre des escaliers.

« Bonjour professeur Snape. Vous avez bien dormi ? » demanda une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Monsieur Potter, vous êtes bien matinal ! » fut la réponse de l'homme en noir.

L'adolescent fit un étrange sourire.

« Matinal ? » rigola le jeune homme. « Ron commence déjà à préparer le dîner de ce midi ! »

Se pouvait-il qu'il ait tellement dormi ?

Incrédule, il leva son regard pour tomber sur une pendule indiquant que la fin de matinée était proche, il aurait dû partir depuis belle durette !

« Je dois partir… » conclut l'homme en noir.

« Attendez ! » s'écria l'adolescent.

Severus se retourna intrigué. Que pouvait lui vouloir son ancien élève ?

Il attendit un instant avant que le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude ne reprenne la parole.

« Vous allez rester manger ici ? »

« Non, je dois rentrer monsieur Potter, j'ai du travail qui m'attend… » répondit-il d'un ton laconique.

« Mais vous n'avez même pas dit au revoir à Sirius ! » protesta le jeune homme.

« Voilà justement ce que je voulais éviter ! » répliqua le professeur d'un ton ferme.

« Tu voulais éviter quoi Severus ? » demanda une voix encore ensommeillée que les deux protagonistes reconnurent sur-le-champ.

Sirius s'avança lentement, il se tenait à la barre de l'escalier et les regardait avec attention.

Severus déglutit péniblement, il aurait voulu être à des miles d'ici.

Sirius s'approcha et embrassa son filleul et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Viens manger… » demanda Sirius à son ancien camarade de classe en le tirant par la manche.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment faim et je dois partir… » soupira le maître des potions.

Sirius le regarda avec attention, le professeur aurait aimé ne pas le voir. Les choses auraient été tellement plus simples ! Et pourquoi fallait-il que l'un des élèves les plus détestables soit lui aussi là ? Par Merlin, qu'ils aillent tous au diable !

Détournant le regard, Severus se détacha de son amant d'un soir et s'éloigna.

« J'y vais. »

« Non ! » s'écria Sirius en le rattrapant.

Severus se tourna de nouveau vers lui, impatient d'être seul. Il y avait trop de choses inattendues qui s'étaient passées et il voulait faire le point, évaluer et réfléchir.

« Reste… » demanda Sirius en posant sa main sur son épaule. « Il y a encore une chose que je dois te montrer… Ton travail attendra bien encore un peu… Et tu pourrais rester au moins manger… »

Harry observa avec attention son parrain, il se retira discrètement, sans doute que les deux hommes n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Il aurait beaucoup de choses à dire à Ron !

« Vraiment, je ne peux pas… »

Sirius obligea Severus à se tourner vers lui et il plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Severus… » murmura l'animagus. Il cherchait ses mots. « Fais-moi plaisir, veux-tu ? »

Que pouvait-il dire ou faire contre cet argument ?

Snape soupira et finit par accepter. Il pouvait bien faire cela. Et puis, cela lui éviterait assurément de réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé, à ce qu'ils avaient fait…

Ron ne sembla pas s'étonner de la venue de son ancien professeur. Vu la proximité de ses deux anciens élèves, cela n'étonna pas Snape.

Ce fut surtout les deux garçons qui discutèrent. Le maître des potions remarqua que les bouteilles et que les verres qu'ils avaient bu hier avaient été débarrassé.

Il ne dit rien pendant le repas appréciant le repas. De temps à autre, il observait Sirius qui participait à la conversation.

Ils formaient vraiment une famille aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître !

Snape qui n'avait connu que la froideur d'une éducation rigide et distante comme éducation comprenait l'importance que pouvait avoir une famille accueillante.

Finalement, malgré le drame qui était arrivé au père de Potter, par Merlin, même après toutes ces années, il le haïssait encore de toute son âme , le gamin avait de la chance !

Potter avait fini par trouver ce qui correspondait le mieux pour lui à un foyer.

Il avait une maison, à manger, de quoi s'habiller et surtout, il savait que Sirius aimait le garçon comme si c'était son propre fils.

C'était sans doute la chose la plus importante pour lui : trouver quelqu'un qui l'aime sans rien demander, qui soit un père pour l'adolescent qui avait vécu sans repères…

Snape se surprit à envier cette atmosphère chaleureuse et aimante, pleine de complicité.

Les trois personnes vivaient en harmonie et en paix, Ron faisait d'ailleurs partie intégrante du cercle…

Les Gryffondors étaient vraiment étranges !

A la fin du repas, Sirius invita Severus à le suivre d'un geste. Ce dernier s'interrogeait sur ce que son ancien ennemi avait à lui dire. Ils pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque que Snape regarda avec avidité.

« Il faudrait vraiment que j'aie accès à cet endroit… Je suis sûr qu'il y a des livres que je n'ai jamais lu et qui m'intéresseraient… » fit Severus émerveillé.

Il aimait lire et se cultiver plus que tout. Jamais cette passion ne s'était démentie avec l'âge !

« Tu es le bienvenu quand tu le désires, Sev… » proposa Sirius en lui tendant un ouvrage.

Ce dernier regarda l'ouvrage finement ouvragé rempli d'annotations diverses et assez épais.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Severus en feuilletant l'ouvrage et en s'arrêtant sur quelques-uns des schémas représentés dessus.

« Un ouvrage de potions moldu. Je l'ai trouvé en nettoyant la bibliothèque. Il te sera plus utile qu'à moi et t'intéressera plus. C'est un cadeau, prends-le comme un geste de réconciliation… »

Le professeur le regarda, ses traits se détendirent.

« Tu es une véritable énigme pour moi… » murmura l'homme en noir avec une émotion contenue.

« Tu avais l'intention de partir sans dire au revoir ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Cela aurait été le mieux… Tu le sais bien… Nous voilà comme deux idiots gênés de ce qui s'est passé hier et ne sachant pas comment nous comporter… »

Severus refusait de regarder Sirius. Il aurait préféré être à des miles de là…

Il sentit une main se poser sur une épaule. Black l'obligea à se retourner pour lui faire face.

« Je pensais que tu avais apprécié… » soupira Sirius quelque peu déconcerté.

Le maître des potions secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire… C'était agréable… » dit Severus faisant sourire son vis-à-vis. « Mais… »

Il s'arrêta de parler un instant, prenant son temps pour réfléchir. Sirius écoutait attentif et impatient.

En ce qui le concernait, il n'avait aucun regret à propos de ce qu'il avait fait. Cela avait été plaisant, intéressant, enrichissant…

A vrai dire sa dernière aventure remontait à plus d'une dizaine d'années. Ses années en prison l'avaient décidément privé de beaucoup de plaisirs.

En discutant avec son ancienne Némésis, il avait beaucoup appris. Surtout, il s'était senti étrangement à l'aise en sa compagnie et détendu…

Le désir était monté en lui au fur et à mesure de la journée et de l'alcool. Sans prévenir, insidieusement, Sirius s'était surpris à observer plus attentivement son collègue, celui avec qui il voulait devenir ami.

Même si le nez était proéminent, il avait un certain charme. En fait Severus était très charismatique. Sirius se rappela que quand ils étaient étudiants, il avait déjà remarqué le Serpentard même si c'était pour le tourmenter.

Les années étaient passées et avaient prélevé leur dû mais cela n'avait rien altéré au charme de Snape selon Sirius.

La chaleur de l'alcool et la proximité de Severus lui avait fait oublier toutes ses réserves.

« Cela ne se reproduira plus… » conclut Severus d'un regard trouble. « C'était une erreur, un moment d'égarement de notre part, sans doute dû à la chaleur… Il nous faut oublier cette nuit et faire attention à ne plus commettre cette erreur… »

Sirius était proche, si proche de lui. Il pouvait sentir son souffle et sa chaleur ce qui troubla Severus bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

« Sev… » murmura l'animagus.

L'homme leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard brillant de Black.

Puis, il oublia tout et s'abandonna aux bras de cet homme qui l'embrassait avec tant de douceur.

Comme la veille, la passion les emporta et ils firent à nouveau l'amour tendrement et avec passion en même temps.

C'était un peu comme s'ils cherchaient à s'oublier et à effacer le passé.

Une fois fini, ils se rhabillèrent en silence. Qu'y avait-il à dire de plus ?

Severus s'apprêtait à sortir par la porte quand Sirius le retint un instant en le prenant par le coude.

« Severus, prends soin de toi… Ne commets pas d'imprudence… » demanda l'animagus.

Il lui planta un baiser sur le front et le raccompagna dans sa salle à manger.

Le professeur remercia celui qui l'avait accueilli pour son hospitalité.

« Je reviendrais chercher le livre… Plus tard… Quand tout cela sera fini… » déclara Snape.

« Comme tu veux… Bonne chance à toi ! »

Severus prit la poudre de cheminette et disparut de la maison familiale des Black.

**Flash-back – fin**

Pendant cette semaine chez la famille moldu Granger, Draco Malefoy avait vraiment eu l'impression que tous ses repères avaient disparu.

Premièrement la magie, surtout venant de sa part – qui sait si cela ne permettrait pas à ses ennemis de le repérer ?- lui était désormais interdite !

Pire, les sorciers étaient inconnus de ce monde !

Les moldus ne croyaient pas en la sorcellerie, ils ne croyaient d'ailleurs pas à grand chose !

Pour eux toute chose avait une explication rationnelle et scientifique.

Le monde était carré. Les choses se passaient parce qu'elles le devaient et que c'était l'ordre naturel.

Quand quelque chose d'extraordinaire se passait, les moldus parlaient de miracles, de choses inexpliquées à explorer, des mystères insondables de ce monde…

Certains évoquaient des dieux ou des coutumes issues de leurs ancêtres moins rationnels mais ils étaient rares. Le pire était que croire en une religion, quelle qu'elle soit, était passé de mode, ringard, quelque chose de dépassé…

Quant aux fées, sorciers, magie… Tout cela n'était bon que pour être des contes pour enfants et nullement dignes de foi !

Personne de censée ne pouvait s'intéresser à ce genre de choses et encore moins y croire !

Lui, qui avait toujours vécu dans un monde baigné de sorcellerie, de magie et autre voyait ces repères ignorés et niés !

Les parents d'Hermione avaient fini par accepter la magie à cause de leur fille mais cela semblait parfois les étonner et ils avaient du mal à appréhender l'existence d'un monde parallèle au leur.

Rien de magique dans cette maison. Il était même obligé de faire des tâches attribuées aux elfes de maison que désirait si ardemment libérer son amie !

C'était un peu une pomme de discorde entre les deux jeunes gens qui n'arrivait pas à trouver un terrain d'entente à ce sujet.

Cela mettait un peu de piquant entre leur relation !

Plus il connaissait la jeune fille et plus il l'appréciait : Belle, intelligente, fine et sensible, elle avait toutes les qualités que Draco cherchait chez une partenaire.

Il se mit à flirter avec la jeune fille aux boucles mordorées et frisées, appréciant sa compagnie.

Celle-ci avait entrepris de lui apprendre les ficelles et les joies du monde moldus.

Cela serait utile au Serpentard qui allait y vivre pendant quelques semaines. Il avait de nombreuses expressions à apprendre, des façons de faire et de se comporter.

Bref, elle lui apprenait à être moldu.

Elle lui présenta quelques-uns de ses amis. Elle l'emmena au cinéma qu'il se mit à adorer. Manger, faire du karaoké, visiter des monuments historiques, se promener, visiter les universités et bibliothèque, sortir en boîte de nuit, tout cela Draco le découvrait.

Ces moldus étaient décidément bien ingénieux. Leurs machines leur permettaient d'accomplir des choses que les magiciens faisaient depuis des siècles par magie.

C'était un autre monde.

Il parla beaucoup avec son père. A la fin de la première semaine, il dut dire au revoir à la jeune fille.

Il la remercia vivement de ce qu'elle lui avait appris et lui promit de lui écrire.

Dumbledore vint le dernier jour et l'emmena dans une autre famille.

Ron s'éveilla aux côtés d'Harry. Il le laissa dormir et profiter des bras de Morphée.

Il commença à écrire une longue lettre à sa mère et à son père.

Avec son ami, ils avaient prévu de venir quelques jours chez les Weasley afin de s'amuser.

Ron avait hâte de voir ses frères Fred et Georges qui avaient ouvert récemment une boutique de farces et attrapes qui marchait très bien.

Ils pouvaient enfin réaliser leur rêve de toujours : avoir leur propre boutique à eux qu'ils géraient seuls. Installés à leur propre compte grâce à l'argent accumulé par leurs ventes de farces et attrapes qu'ils avaient vendus aux étudiants de Pouldard.

Ils avaient amassé un joli petit magot grâce à leurs farces qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes expérimenté.

Cette réussite, ils ne la devaient qu'à eux-mêmes, à leur intelligence et à leur ingéniosité.

Ron avait hâte de les revoir et de discuter avec eux de cette réussite. Il y avait aussi Ginny, sa plus jeune et unique sœur.

Enfin, ses parents lui manquaient, c'était sa famille et il s'y sentait bien malgré les disputes fréquentes qu'engendrait la présence de tout ce petit monde.

Ils avaient des nouvelles de Draco par l'intermédiaire de leur amie Hermione qui avait changé récemment d'opinion au sujet de leur ancien ennemi.

Les deux jeunes gens faisaient des paris sur qui le premier ferait un pas vers l'autre !

Nul doute pour eux que les deux jeunes gens se plaisaient mutuellement sans qu'aucun des deux n'osent faire le premier pas. Avoir été ennemis pendant des années ne favorisait pas le rapprochement. Chacun se demandait si un Serpentard et un Gryffondor pouvaient passer outre leurs différences.

Le roux se jura de se pencher sur le problème pour aider celle qui avait été sa première petite amie et pour qui il gardait une tendresse toute particulière.

Ce matin là, il décida de faire des crêpes.

Aussi étonnant pour lui que cela paraisse, il n'était pas le premier debout.

Sirius se trouvait dans la salle à manger en train d'étudier un ouvrage.

« Sirius ? » interrogea le jeune homme quelque peu surpris de trouver le parrain de son ami debout à cette heure. L'homme n'avait jamais été du genre matinal.

« Salut Ron ! Déjà debout ? »

« C'était à moi de dire ça ! » protesta l'adolescent arrachant un sourire à l'homme. « Que faites-vous déjà debout ? »

« Il faut dire que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit… » avoua l'homme. « Mais regarde, mes efforts ont été récompensés ! »

Le ton de Sirius était étonnement joyeux pour un homme habituellement sombre qui semblait comme hanté. Il fallait dire que ces années à Azkaban n'avaient pas été tendres avec lui et qu'elles ne l'avaient pas épargné.

Il tendit au jeune homme un ouvrage ouvert à une page. Celui-ci prit le livre et le parcourut en se grattant la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas bien… » fit le jeune Weasley intrigué. « A quoi va vous servir cet ouvrage ? »

« Il ne va pas me servir à moi mais à Harry ! » commença à expliquer Black. « Assieds-toi et écoute-moi. J'ai trouvé un moyen de contrer ce que fait tu sais qui à Harry. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par contrer ? Je ne vous suis pas bien ! »

« C'est très simple. Nous savons tous qu'Harry souffre énormément de ces attaques. Nous sommes totalement impuissants pour l'aider. Il n'arrive à rien avec l'Occlumentie. Alors j'ai essayé de trouver un moyen de voir s'il n'était pas possible de procéder autrement… »

Le roux approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« J'ai réussi à trouver un sort qui non seulement empêche les attaques de ce genre mais aussi qui permet de renvoyer le sort à l'auteur ou mieux encore, de lui donner de fausses informations ! »

Sirius lui fit un grand sourire, fier de lui.

« Il y a des risques ? Est-ce que vous en avez parlé à Dumbledore ? »

« Non pas encore, je voulais t'en parler d'abord à toi… »

« Pourquoi ? Si cela est vraiment efficace, il faut avertir Harry ! »

« C'est ce que je ferais… Mais tu es concerné et le sort demande ton aide… » avoua l'homme en regardant le jeune rouquin droit dans les yeux, soudain très sérieux.

Il observa le petit ami de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils.

« Assieds-toi Ron. Il faut que je te parle… » dis Sirius en lui proposant un siège.

Le jeune homme fit ce qu'il lui demandait et écoutant très sérieusement ce qu'on lui disait.

Severus se réveilla sur le sol froid de son cachot. Il avait rêvé et pour un temps oublié ce qui lui était arrivé. Bienheureuse inconsciente !

Son ventre gargouilla à nouveau. Il avait vraiment très faim…

Il rêvait que ces chaînes étaient des chapelets de saucisses et autre chose de ce genre.

Il se trouvait pitoyable !

Est-ce qu'il lui restait le moindre espoir ? N'était-il pas devenu une loque ? Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse…

Surtout ne pas se laisser gagner par le désespoir… Ils n'attendaient que cela…

Après ils pourraient faire ce qu'ils voulaient de lui. Il était même sûr que s'il se suicidait ou s'il se laissait mourir, Lucian trouverait un moyen de ranimer son cadavre et d'utiliser ses connaissances.

Cela il ne le permettrait pas même s'il n'avait aucune idée de comment lutter contre cela…

Il entendit des pas et frémit à ce qui l'attendait… Qu'avaient-ils décidé aujourd'hui ?

Il ne le serait que bien trop tôt. MacMair ouvrit sa cellule faisant pénétrer la lumière dans l'obscure pièce ce qui l'obligea à cligner des yeux.

Néanmoins, il vit le sourire sadique qui se dessinait sur son visage. Il fallait dire que l'homme n'aimait rien de plus que de faire souffrir les autres.

« Debout ! » cria l'homme comme s'il s'adressait à un chien.

Severus avait aussi oublié que l'homme n'aimait rien de plus que mépriser les plus faibles que lui. En tout état de cause, il fallait avouer qu'il devait offrir un bien piètre spectacle dans ses vêtements sales et déchirés et famélique.

Sa haine pour MacMair augmenta, il avait protesté au début quand il lui avait parlé sur ce ton mais cela lui avait valu de vicieux coups..

Comme il était inutile de désobéir, il se leva malgré la douleur sans ses jambes. Il avait l'impression de vaciller quand il se leva. Est-ce que ces lueurs blanches qu'il apercevait de temps à autre étaient normales ?

Sur un signe de l'homme, deux acolytes de MacMair entourèrent le maître des potions.

Sa faiblesse l'interdisait de protester ou même de se révolter mais il semblait que Lucian ne veuille prendre aucun risque…

Snape ne connaissait aucun de ces hommes mais il ne faisait nul doute à leur faciès qu'il s'agissait de brutes sans foi ni loi… Aucun espoir de ce côté là non plus.

Les trois hommes conduirent leur prisonnier dans une pièce vidée de tout meuble ou presque.

Voldemort se tenait assis sur une chaise toujours aussi silencieux.

Lucian était à ses côtés ainsi qu'un homme que Severus n'avait jamais vu. Mais vu sa description, il ne pouvait que s'agir de Georges Walmes. En tout cas, il ressemblait de façon frappante à la description que lui en avait fait Sirius.

En repensant à l'homme, il se rappela son doux baiser chaste sur le front avant qu'il parte.

Cela lui donna un peu de chaleur et de courage. Il pourrait en apprendre plus. Il suffisait de leur faire croire qu'il était de leur côté maintenant.

Il se demandait si on allait enfin l'écouter. On ne lui avait jamais permis de s'exprimer.

Déclaré coupable et traître, il avait été traité comme tel parce que ce Lucian en avait décidé.

Cet homme semblait être le maître de tout ce qui se passait chez les Mangemorts. Il parlerait de cet agent comme étant très dangereux à Dumbeldore.

La pièce était éclairée de quelques torches seulement.

Il y avait plusieurs brutes le long du mur, une petite dizaine qui étaient tous alignés.

Severus frémit, nul doute qu'ils étaient là pour lui…

Il se prépara mentalement et psychiquement à l'épreuve qu'il allait devoir subir…

Les portes étaient closes et Severus sentait que la faim ne l'aiderait pas.

Le temps sembla comme se figer, personne ne bougeait.

L'inactivité et la faim avaient considérablement affaibli Severus qui se concentrait pour rester debout et faire face comme il pouvait à ses anciens compagnons.

Georges fit un signe à l'un des Mangemorts masqués.

« Nous allons t'accorder une chance puisque notre maître l'a demandé… »

Severus respira un peu plus profondément, tendant les oreilles et se concentrant sur ce qui allait arriver.

« Tu vois cette personne ? » reprit l'homme en montrant la silhouette qui s'était placée au centre de la pièce.

Severus savait déjà que ce n'était pas MacMair puisque ce dernier l'avait amené ici mais il ne voyait pas de qui il s'agissait.

« Il va être ton adversaire demain… Ce sera un combat de magie loyal… Est-ce que tu acceptes ? » demanda l'homme à Severus.

« Cela ne peut être un combat loyal… » protesta Severus.

En voyant le sourcil intrigué que levait celui qui supposait être Walmes, il continua.

« Je n'ai pas mangé depuis des jours, je suis blessé et enfin je n'ai pas ma baguette… »

L'homme se tourna vers Lucian et discuta quelques temps avec lui.

« Le combat aura lieu après-demain soir. Entre temps tu seras soigné, tu auras à manger… Cependant, en échange de cela, nous avons une condition à t'imposer… »

« Que se passe t-il si je refuse ? »

« Nous obtiendrons ce que nous voulons de toi par la force… Rien ne nous arrêtera… » dit Lucian d'une voix mortellement douceâtre… « Et cela ne sera sûrement pas agréable pour toi… »

Severus avait du mal à imaginer comment la situation pouvait être pire pour lui mais il ne doutait pas que l'homme pouvait se mettre à décider de le torturer…

A vrai dire, par Merlin il n'avait aucun envie de tester tout cela… En réprimant un frisson de peur qui descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il décida de faire face.

Il ne s'enfuirait pas ! Oh cela ! Non !

Il ferait face, on lui proposait un duel, il l'accepterait ! Et il gagnerait !

Après, il verrait bien comment gagner la confiance de ces deux inconnus qui semblaient manipuler et savoir tout ce qu'il pourrait aider l'Ordre du Phénix.

« J'accepte ce duel ! » clama le maître des potions d'une voix forte en utilisant tout ce qu'il lui restait de volonté pour les regarder droit dans les yeux sans faiblir.

A suivre


	16. Des missions…

Prémonition

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefanyahoo.fr)

Titre : Prémonition

Série : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je ne suis pas l'auteur, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages…

Couples : Sirius X Severus X Sirius / Ron X Harry / Lucius X Remus

Dédicace: Pour Mano que je remercie pour son soutien toujours constant. Aligatou.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices, vous êtes des amours.

Spéciale dédicace aux fans du couple Sirius X Severus X Sirius (que j'espère très nombreux ).

NDA : L'action se passe après les années d'école d'Harry et de ses compagnons.

Georges Walmes, Lucian Homerians, Gullah, Flink Nomers et Arthur Smith sont des personnages de ma création et par conséquent ils m'appartiennent.

15 - Des missions… 

MacMair ramena Severus dans son cachot en jurant entre ses dents. Il n'aimait pas le maître des potions car il le trouvait fourbe. D'ailleurs, il n'avait aucune confiance en lui mais les ordres étaient ce qu'ils étaient et il n'avait aucune envie de désobéir.

Pour une fois, il n'attacha pas les mains ni les pieds de Snape.

Il referma la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, Arthur Smith arriva avec un plateau généreusement garni qui fit saliver l'homme.

Il y avait aussi un grand pichet d'eau.

« Vous croyez que ce serait possible que je me lave ? » demanda Snape en entamant la soupe.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… » dit l'homme en lorgnant sur le plateau.

Snape lui tendit la moitié de son pain.

« Cachez-le et demandez à ce que j'ai plus de nourriture, nous partagerons… » fit le maître des potions.

L'homme lui adressa un regard de pur émerveillement, personne n'avait été aussi généreux avec lui depuis… Il ne se rappelait plus.

Il cacha le pain et se précipita dehors.

Severus étancha en premier sa soif. Il s'efforça de manger lentement car il fallait réhabituer son corps à la présence de nourriture. C'était loin d'être une mince affaire quand on est affamé !

La soupe tout comme le gratin de pommes de terre et la viande de porc lui parurent un délice.

Quand Arthur revient avec un autre plateau, le professeur le fit asseoir et partagea avec lui sa deuxième ration. Il fallait profiter de ces deux jours pour se nourrir et faire des réserves.

« J'ai réussi à trouver quelque chose pour le bain. » annonça le plus jeune en se relevant une fois le repas vite avalé.

Severus hocha la tête. Smith fit un signe au gardien qui attacha les poignets du maître des potions et l'escorta vers une salle de bain.

Là, le garde se posta à l'entrée sans détacher le professeur. Smith le fit entrer et commença à faire couler le bain.

Il dut déshabiller le professeur et le laver. Celui-ci redemanda plusieurs fois à être nettoyer.

Cela faisait du bien d'être débarrassé de sa crasse ! Il appréciait à sa juste valeur le lavage et se sentait enfin propre !

Un bon repas et maintenant propre, c'était mieux que ce qu'il avait eu ces derniers jours.

Il eut même le droit à des habits propres et neufs, il se sentait de nouveau lui-même malgré le cauchemar qu'il avait vécu.

A aucun prix, il ne devait perdre !

Le garde le raccompagna dans sa cellule où ce fut Arthur qui s'occupa de ses blessures.

Il eut le droit à un matelas ! Le professeur avait presque l'impression de se retrouver au paradis.

On lui donna une couverture et il s'endormit épuisé par toutes ces émotions.

Ron était assis sur le canapé du salon de Sirius et écoutait avec attention ce que ce dernier venait de découvrir.

« Vous voulez dire que vous avez trouvé un moyen de soulager Harry de ce qu'il subit actuellement ? » demanda le roux avec espoir.

« C'est exact. » répondit Sirius. « Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que ce sort permet de faire. Grâce à lui, nous pouvons faire croire à tu sais qui certaines choses… »

« Alors qu'attendons-nous pour le réveiller et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle ? »

« Parce qu'avant tout, j'ai besoin de toi pour effectuer cela… » déclara Sirius en laissant planer un silence.

« Que faut-il que je fasse ? » s'écria le jeune garçon qui souhaitait tellement soutenir Harry dans cette épreuve. « Vous savez bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui ! »

« Je me doutais bien que tu allais déclarer ceci Ron… » commença l'homme en se levant.

Il observa le rouquin.

« Es-tu sûr et certain de tes sentiments ? » insista t-il.

« Pour autant que quelqu'un puisse être sûr à ce sujet, je suis confiant. »

« Ce que je vais te demander et te faire effectuer nécessite des sacrifices… » annonça sans ambages Black. « Crois-tu que tu pourras le supporter ? Est-ce que tu es sûr de ne pas le regretter ? »

L'adolescent réfléchit quelques instants.

« Vous n'avez donc pas confiance en moi ? »

« Si cela était le cas, nous n'aurions même pas cette conversation… » l'assura Sirius. « Ron… Si je te demande cela, c'est que je veux être sûr que tu ne regretteras pas ta décision, que tu ne reviendras pas en arrière… Une fois le sort commencé, cela est impossible. Il faut donc bien que je m'assure que l'un des éléments indispensables au sort soit réellement bel et bien consentant. »

« Je n'hésiterai pas et ferai ce qu'il y a à faire. Maintenant dites-moi tout. »

L'homme sourit.

« Il faudrait que tu me penses à me tutoyer un jour Ron. Tu fais un peu partie de la famille maintenant… » annonça Sirius en faisant rougir le rouquin. « Approche-toi… »

Ron fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Sirius lui tendit l'ouvrage.

« Lis-le… Cela répondra à tes questions. Pendant ce temps, je m'occupe du déjeuner. »

Le jeune Weasley commença donc à lire le vieux livre que venait de lui prêter Sirius.

L'ouvrage était jauni par le temps et pour lui assez peu clair. Il aurait aimé avoir les éclaircissements d'Hermione à ce sujet.

Mais son amie n'était pas là. Il se promit d'essayer de faire une copie de tout cela et d'utiliser la chouette d'Harry pour lui envoyer le message. Il le ferait dès que son ami se réveillerait.

D'ailleurs, il entendit des pas dans l'escalier et le jeune adolescent aux yeux émeraude fit son apparition. Ce dernier lui sourit et l'embrassa.

« Bonjour, bien dormi ? » demanda Potter en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Ron sans plus de façon. Il se lova contre lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

« Un bouquin que m'a prêté ton parrain… »

« A quel sujet ? »

Le roux répondit en lui montrant sa cicatrice ce qui arracha une moue au brun.

« Tu sais la potion du professeur Snape est efficace… » assura Harry qui ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour celui qu'il chérissait.

« Sans doute mais il y a un prix à payer : Tu es tout le temps fatigué, tu dois dormir presque dix heures et les cauchemars t'affectent quand même ! »

« Salut Harry ! » dis joyeusement Sirius en passant la main dans les cheveux de son filleul. « Vous venez manger ? »

Les deux garçons le suivirent. Sirius avait sorti des pains spéciaux et des muffins. La table était garnie de confiture de toute sorte et deux bols de chocolat fumant attendaient les deux garçons qui se précipitèrent joyeusement dessus.

« Alors c'est quoi cet ouvrage, Sirius ? » demanda Harry dévoré par la curiosité en finissant d'avaler une tartine dégoulinant de confiture à la framboise.

« Quelque chose qui va bien nous aider. Il faudra que j'en parle à Albus. Il aura sans doute des idées à ce sujet. En tout cas, je te promets que tu sais qui ne troublera plus ton sommeil. Du moins, c'est ce que mentionne l'ouvrage et il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela ne fonctionne pas. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais commencer dès cet après-midi. »

Les deux jeunes gens regardèrent l'homme qui leur faisait face.

« Avant de commencer, je veux savoir ce que tout cela implique… » déclara Harry. « Je refuse que l'une d'entre vous se sacrifie pour moi ! »

Sirius était vraiment fier de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils.

« Ta volonté sera utile Harry… » déclara Sirius avant de commencer ses explications.

Très loin de là, un homme arpentait une piste sablonneuse et aboyait des ordres.

Un visiteur l'aurait jugé fou car au premier coup d'œil, il aurait cru qu'il parlait seul.

Mais il suffisait de lever la tête pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne parlait pas dans le vide.

Un nuage de balais sur lequel étaient perchés des sorciers s'entraînait à rattraper une balle allant plus vite que la lumière et attaquant par éclair toute personne s'approchant trop près d'elle.

« Allez plus vite ! » injuria l'homme. « Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de fainéants incapables ! »

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ses ordres parvenaient parfaitement en haut.

Soudain, une jeune femme se détacha du lot et attrapa d'un souple mouvement l'objet après une course folle.

Fière d'elle, elle ramena l'objet avec un sourire triomphant.

« Pas trop mal ! » concéda l'homme avant de donner un coup de sifflet mettant par là fin à l'entraînement.

Dans la maison de Remus, le loup-garou, se préparaient pour un meeting important.

Pour la première fois dans toute l'histoire, il avait décidé de rassembler les loups-garous afin de former une confrérie.

Ainsi, ils pourraient parler de leur malédiction et de la potion qui lui permettait d'échapper à ce cycle infernal.

Ce n'était que la première étape. Au vu de la gravité des évènements, ils fallaient qu'ils se constituent des alliés et cela se faisait sur le long terme.

On avait dépêché Hagrid et Madame Maxim auprès des géants même s'ils avaient peu d'espoir car ils n'étaient que des semi-géants !

Quant à Albus Dumbeldore, il essayait de convaincre les autorités de se mettre au moins en alerte vu les signes avant-coureurs de tout ces évènements mais autant pisser dans un violon !

Afin de trouver ces confrères loup-garou, il avait passé de nombreuses annonces dans le journal sur la recherche de ses « frères ».

Le châtain avait même pu en rencontrer quelques-uns de façon isolée. Certains s'étaient montrés laconique sur le sujet, d'autres furent très enthousiastes. Avec eux, il organisa une sorte de relais et ils échangeaient des informations par le biais de courrier ou de messages cryptés dans le journal.

Ce soir serait le grand jour. Lupin avait déjà réussi à rassembler environ une centaine de personnes en espérant que personne ne lui fasse défaut.

Il avait loué une grande demeure isolée pour 3 jours ainsi ceux qui viendraient de loin auraient au moins un endroit où dormir.

« Je t'ai déjà dit non, Lucius ! » répéta Lupin pour une fois excédé.

L'homme fit une moue que son ami trouvait adorable espérant le faire fléchir. Lupin lui lança un regard noir. Mais le blond ne se démonta pas et entoura le châtain de ses bras et commença à le taquiner en lui léchant l'oreille.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter maintenant que j'ai mis le grappin sur toi ! » protesta le Serpentard quasi suppliant.

Son compagnon fit la moue car il n'aimait pas décevoir le blond.

« Tu sais fort bien que tu ne serais pas bien accueilli. Nous sommes dangereux, n'oublie jamais cela. Il y a une part de monstre en nous…. »

Lucius l'embrassa puis posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Tu es l'homme le plus bon que j'aie jamais rencontré sur cette terre. »

« Malgré tout, tu ne peux pas m'accompagner. Je ne pourrais pas garantir ta sécurité. »

Un bruit se fit entendre dans la cheminée : une personne toussait.

Les deux amants se précipitèrent vers la salle principale pour voir qui était l'intrus.

Il s'agissait d'Albus. Le vieux magicien essayait d'expulser la poussière de ses poumons et brossait les cendres qui s'étaient accumulées sur le bas de sa robe de sorcier.

« Bonsoir mes amis ! » déclara avec enthousiaste l'homme en faisant disparaître les dernières tâches d'un sort. A présent il était vêtu d'une lourde robe d'apparat d'un rouge cramoisi. Il aurait une cible idéale dans le noir.

Lucius soupira. Franchement, cet homme avait de ses goûts vestimentaires parfois…

Il ne termina pas sa pensée mais il se demandait comment un clown, car c'était parfois ce que Dumbeldore paraissait à ses yeux, arrivait à imposer son autorité. Surtout avec de tels accoutrements !

« Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé ? » proposa Remus.

L'invitation acceptée, Lucius constata que le sens de l'hospitalité avait une signification toute particulière pour le châtain. Il aimait que les gens se sentent bien chez eux et se pliait en quatre pour les satisfaire. Il offrit donc des chocolats au vieux magicien qui adorait cela.

Après avoir bu son thé et avalé quelques sucreries, leur visiteur s'assit confortablement.

« Etes-vous prêt pour ce soir Remus ? » demanda le magicien en avalant une madeleine avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Albus avait approuvé l'initiative du loup-garou. A ne pas douter, un rassemblement de ces hommes supportant la même malédiction ne pouvait qu'être utile.

Ils pourraient ainsi lutter pour les droits et ne plus être jugés avec méfiance.

L'idée d'une armée de ces monstres puissants était aussi une bonne chose, encore qu'il faudrait arriver à les contrôler. Cela se ferait dans un deuxième temps, s'ils étaient d'accords.

Nul ne savait quel camp ils pourraient choisir. Après tout, jusqu'alors, les sorciers les avaient toujours rejetés de façon violente.

Ils avaient été exterminés pendant un temps. Maintenant, même si leur vie n'était plus menacée ; ils étaient considérés comme des parias et des rebus de l'humanité.

« Oui, Albus. » dit le châtain avec des cheveux blancs striant ses tempes. « Tout se présente bien. J'ai fait le plein de potions. Je les distribuerai ce soir afin qu'ils voient à quel point cela est utile. Cela leur permettra de nous faire confiance. »

« Vous avez réussi à trouver assez de fioles ? »

« Nous les avons achetés. » expliqua le Serpentard. « Et elles sont toutes remplies. Mais il faudra en refaire. »

« Je vous passerai les notes de Severus au sujet de la potion. Il vous faudra vous débrouiller avec cela pour l'instant. » avertit l'homme à la longue barbe blanche et au visage ridé.

« Vous avez des nouvelles ? » questionna avidement Lucius.

« Très peu et elles ne sont pas très bonnes. Il est toujours prisonnier. » éluda l'homme.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils, il avait du mal à comprendre les motivations du créateur de l'Ordre du Phénix.

« Pourquoi ne le libérez-vous pas ? » interrogea l'ancien Mangemort qui connaissait souvent suffisamment ses comparses pour savoir que la miséricorde n'était pas une vertu chez eux.

« J'ignore où il se trouve… » dit le magicien à demi mot.

Lucius se leva et empoigna le col de la robe d'Albus. Il en serait venu aux mains si Lupin ne l'avait pas calmé en posant un bras sur le sien.

« Et parce que vous ne savez pas, vous ne faites rien, vieil homme ! » dit-il d'une voix mortellement dangereuse. « Vous aimeriez qu'on vous laisse vous à la merci de vos ennemis ? »

Dumbeldore s'écarta de lui.

« Sirius m'a déjà fait cette réflexion… » avoua t-il. « J'aime beaucoup Severus et j'ai de l'estime pour lui. Je suis pour l'instant pieds et poings liés. Vous croyez que je peux faire quelque chose ? Pour qui me prenez-vous ? »

Le ton était très ferme malgré les années, Albus semblait furieux que quelqu'un puisse le mettre en cause.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous ne nous dites pas ? » questionna le blond à peine calmé et qui se mit à marcher de long en large. Il avait gardé pour Severus une tendresse toute particulière. « En quoi consiste cette mission pour qu'elle soit si importante et que vous risquiez une vie ? »

Le magicien sourit en son for intérieur, il avait l'impression d'avoir pour la deuxième fois cette conversation. Sirius l'avait même giflé furieux et tout aussi indécis.

Il était parti dans une rage folle et en maudissant le ciel.

Albus se frotta la joue, il se rappelait la gifle. L'animagus n'y était pas allé de main morte.

Il se demandait bien pourquoi le Gryffondor avait défendu son ancien ennemi avec une telle rage mais depuis ce dernier semblait l'éviter et ne cesser de lui jeter des coups d'œil aussi noirs que son humeur.

« Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui… J'ignore ce qui se passe. »

Lucius frémit, même Lupin montra quelques signes d'inquiétude.

« Est-il en vie ? » demanda le loup-garou en touchant le bras de Lucius.

« D'après les dires de Sirius, oui… Mais en très mauvais état. »

« Comment ça d'après les dires de Black ? » interrogèrent de concert les amants.

« Justement, à ce propos, j'ai une mission à te confier Lucius. »

Le blond leva la tête intrigué.

« Je voudrais que tu ailles voir Sirius. Tu lui demanderas des nouvelles du maître des potions. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il faut absolument que tu essayes de savoir comment Snape et Black arrivent à communiquer ensemble. Je veux être au courant de tout ! »

Le blond le dévisagea surpris.

« Pourquoi ne lui demandez-vous pas ? »

Le vieux magicien poussa un soupir, il reprit une tasse de thé avant de continuer.

« Je suis pour l'instant trop occupé avec le ministère. De plus, depuis que j'ai demandé à Sirius d'attendre un peu et qu'il n'a pas de missions à effectuer, il ne m'écoute plus. »

« Vous voulez que je lui parle ? » demanda Lupin. « Nous sommes toujours amis malgré les années qui ont passé. Je pourrais le calmer… »

« Vous pouvez toujours essayer. J'espère que vous aurez plus de succès que moi. » sourit le magicien. « Je soupçonne Severus de lui demander de ne pas m'alarmer. »

« Et cet imbécile lui obéit ? » jura entre ses dents le Serpentard.

Remus lui dédia un grand sourire étrange.

« Je parie que Snape a trouvé un moyen de le faire exécuter ses quatre volontés. Je connais bien Padfoot, et il n'est pas du genre à obéir si cela ne lui convient pas. »

« Je pense comme toi, Remus… » reprit Albus en souriant étrangement. « Je me demande bien comment il s'y est pris… »

« Severus est un homme de ressource… » fit Lucius comme si cela expliquait tout. « Remarquez que cela m'intrigue aussi… »

« Alors vous acceptez ? » fit avec espoir Albus.

« Vous pensez que Black brisera sa promesse pour moi ? » sonda le Serpentard. « Je n'ai aucun poids auprès de Sirius. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il me livrerait ces informations. »

« Vous vous sous-estimez et vous trompez Lucius. » affirma le vieux magicien en reprenant une madeleine.

« Je vous écoute… Je suppose que vous avez un plan ? » interrogea le blond en tendant l'oreille tout comme Moony, tout aussi intrigué.

« C'est très simple. Vous avez plusieurs leviers d'accès. Tout d'abord, vous êtes de la même famille par alliance par Narcissa. Ainsi, vous pouvez argumenter sur le fait que Draco fait partie de sa famille. »

« Bonne idée ! Cela marchera sûrement ! Sirius est très sensible à la famille. Il a perdu la sienne, il voudrait en avoir une… » déclara Remus.

« Ensuite… Vous connaissez Severus et vous êtes son ami… Tout cela penchera en sa faveur. Après tout, vous vous faites bien sûr soucis pour lui n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je vois… » dit Lucius en se tapotant la lèvre.

« Alors, vous acceptez ? » questionna le vieux magicien.

« Oui… Si cela peut aider Severus et l'ordre du Phénix, je le ferai… » déclara Malefoy.

Après le départ de leur visiteur, Lucius aida son compagnon à préparer son sac contenant les potions et autres affaires.

« Es-tu fin prêt ? » demanda le Serpentard en lissant pour l'énième fois le col du loup-garou afin qu'il soit impeccable pour sa soirée. Il avait choisi avec soin les vêtements de Lupin afin qu'il soit le plus présentable. L'apparence jouerait un rôle non négligeable.

De plus, le Serpentard avait toujours aimé les gens avec de la prestance. Voilà une occasion de montrer à quel point son compagnon en avait !

Aimant bien s'habiller, Lucius avait choisi avec soin la panoplie du soir : un pantalon noir classique un tout petit peu moulant mais sans excès afin de charmer les dames. Une chemise bleue nuit en accord avec les yeux. Le tout était agrémenté d'une cravate raffinée d'un bleu électrique avec quelques fils dorés formant un dessin en filigrane. Il portait dessus une veste légère en coton avec des boutons dorés.

« Tu es magnifique ! » déclara le Serpentard en l'embrassant.

Lupin rougit sous le compliment, il se serra plus encore contre son amant profitant de sa chaleur.

« Je ne vais plus tarder… »

« Tu me reviendras vite ? » questionna avec avidité Lucius.

Remus émit un soupir exagéré, le Serpentard était parfois très protecteur et jaloux.

« Oui, tu le sais bien… » murmura Lupin en caressant avec douceur le visage de son vis-à-vis. « Alors, tu acceptes la mission d'Albus ? Tu vas aller voir Sirius ? »

« Oui… » murmura son amant.

« Bonne chance ! Tu me tiendras au courant ? » demanda le loup-garou.

« Bien sûr ! Je te dirais tout ce soir… » murmura le blond à son oreille en l'embrassant.

« J'y vais… » finit par dire le châtain en se téléportant.

Malefoy lui dit au revoir, puis il prit de la poudre de cheminette et se dirigea vers la demeure ancestrale des Black.

Ce soir là, Sirius vit débarquer un invité imprévu. Lucius apparut alors que Ron et Harry étaient partis à une soirée entre amis.

Quand il entendit du bruit dans sa cheminée, Black se leva et alla voir ce qui se passait.

« Bonsoir Sirius, tu vas bien ? » demanda le Serpentard en souriant.

Son vis-à-vis haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient jamais parlé plus que ça ni fréquenté outre mesure.

« Bonsoir Lucius, je vais bien et toi ? Que puis-je pour toi ? Remus a des soucis ? » questionna l'animagus très surpris de cette visite.

« Tu permets que je m'installe ? »

Aussitôt demandé, le blond s'assit sur le canapé. Sirius alla chercher des boissons et un cake.

« Remus et moi nous interrogions. » fit le Serpentard en guise de préambule. Comme Black haussait un sourcil interrogateur, il continua. « Ron et Harry nous ont dit qu'avant de partir en mission, Severus était venu ici… pour la nuit… »

« C'est exact… » confirma l'homme en regardant dans le fond de son verre.

« Et alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? Comment cela se fait-il que vous ne vous soyez pas disputé ? »

« Que de questions ! » fit avec un sourire ironique son vis-à-vis. « Il est venu ici parce qu'il avait besoin de renseignements, c'est tout. »

Lucius ne releva pas le fait qu'il avait eu connaissance d'une bonne partie des évènements grâce à Ron et Harry. Visiblement Sirius n'avait pas trop envie d'en parler.

« Je viens te voir parce que je m'inquiète pour Severus. » avoua le blond.

« Je comprends… Mais pourquoi venir me voir moi ? »

« Albus est venu me voir… » admit le Serpentard.

« Je suppose qu'il t'a dit que Snape m'avait parlé ? »

« C'est tout à faire cela. Alors ? »

« Il est au plus mal. » fit Sirius dans un souffle. « J'en ai parlé à Albus qui refuse d'intervenir pour l'instant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. La situation est assez critique : Les Mangemorts le torturent et l'affament ! »

« En es-tu sûr ? » fit le Serpentard sombre.

Lui aussi avait été Mangemort et il savait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait la moindre pitié.

« Pourquoi font-ils cela ? »

« Ils l'ont déclaré traître à la cause. Les suivants de tu sais qui pensent que Snape n'est pas vraiment des leurs… » expliqua Black.

« Étrange… Severus a toujours été apprécié et ses compétences nous ont été très utiles. »

« C'est un nouveau venu Lucian Homerians qui l'a fait accuser. Il réussit à avoir les rênes du pouvoir parmi les suivants du seigneur noir. » expliqua Black.

« J'avais déjà entendu parler de lui mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré… Que sait-on sur cet homme ? Qui est-il ? D'où vient-il ? »

« Je l'ignore… » avoua Sirius. « Severus ne l'avait jamais vu. On ne lui dit rien… »

Le blond but son verre en réfléchissant.

« Comment est-ce que cela se fait qu'il n'essaye pas de parler avec moi ? »

« Il ne peut pas. Il faut être membre de l'Ordre du Phénix pour savoir si les autres membres sont en vie. »

« Je comprends… Mais pourquoi à toi ? »

« Si je le savais ! » dit avec ironie Sirius en haussant les épaules.

« Comment ça ? »

« Severus arrive à communiquer avec moi mais nous ignorons comment nos sommes arrivés à ce résultat. Il ne peut plus parler avec Albus par la pensée. Cependant, nous arrivons à nous parler. »

« Et tu n'as aucune explication ? »

« Non pas la moindre ! »

« Tout cela est fort étrange… » constata le Serpentard.

Sirius hocha la tête en total accord avec Lucius.

« Comment cela se passe avec Remus ? Pends-tu bien soin de lui ? »

« Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup ? » questionna le blond.

« C'est mon meilleur ami, tu le sais. Il est normal de s'inquiéter pour lui. Je souhaite son bonheur. Il est le genre d'homme à se donner pleinement dans sa relation… C'est pour ça que je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de mal… »

La voix empreinte d'émotions de Black montrait la profondeur de ses sentiments. Lucius savait que l'homme avait été le premier amant de son compagnon. Mais ils étaient tellement proches, comme deux frères que leur relation amoureuse avait vite cessé.

« Je l'aime… » répondit avec simplicité son vis-à-vis.

Lucius ne tarda pas à regagner la maison de Lupin, il voulait être là pour accueillir son amant.

Sirius avait regagné sa chambre, encore intrigué par la venue du Serpentard. C'était sûrement une idée d'Albus. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à pardonner au vieil homme ;

Cette inertie, le fait de savoir l'un des leurs, même son pire ennemi en danger de mort, l'énervait. Il se sentait si impuissant ! De plus, il éprouvait une très forte culpabilité !

Il aurait aimé pouvoir agir, aider même celui qui avait été son ennemi ; Toutes les années passées en prison avaient eu une grande influence sur sa personnalité. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de savoir des personnes qu'il connaissait et appréciait en danger !

Il lui avait fallu cette soirée pour comprendre que malgré la haine mutuelle, la méfiance, il y avait une relation spéciale entre les deux hommes.

Lors de cette soirée, Sirius s'était senti attiré de façon inexorable par le charme de sa Némésis. Il dégageait une beauté particulière, une noirceur qu'il comprenait car lui aussi était passé par des échecs. Cette ressemblance, la souffrance qu'ils avaient tous les deux subi, lui avait permis de passer sur le fait que Severus touchait à la magie noire.

Il avait renié sa famille pour cette raison. Les Black l'avait mis au ban de leur communauté car il était un Gryffondor et qu'il refusait de tremper dans la magie noire.

Ce soir là, tout avait basculé pour Sirius même s'il admettait avec difficulté cette attirance.

Il s'endormit en priant pour Severus.

Dans le rêve, Severus aperçut avec soulagement le grand arbre sur la colline vallonnée.

Impatient, il se releva immédiatement cherchant du regard Sirius.

Il y avait que des verts pâturages avec des animaux et des champs à perte de vue.

Aucune habitation et signe de vie. Le professeur des potions s'assit sur la colline, il avait des choses à raconter à Sirius.

Ces rencontres lui étaient devenues peu à peu indispensables.

Elles lui permettaient de lui rappeler qu'il y avait un autre monde en-dehors de sa prison et des quatre murs où il était enfermé.

De plus, parler avec une personne sans qu'il y ait un rapport de domination lui faisait du bien.

Sirius s'inquiétait pour lui, il lui apportait à manger. Enfin, grâce à lui, il savait ce qui se passait dans le monde de la magie.

Ne voyant pas l'homme arriver, Severus commença à s'inquiéter et à tourner en rond.

Soudain, il sentit une présence derrière lui. En se retournant, il vit Sirius qui se levait et qui lui souriait.

Soulagé, il se précipita dans les bras de l'homme qui l'aidait tellement sur le plan moral.

« Sev… Ca ne va pas ? » demanda Black inquiet et surpris de cette façon d'agir.

L'homme dégagea sa tête du torse de l'animagus et se décolla du corps chaud et accueillant.

Il rougit de façon visible, ce qui surprit Sirius puis bafouilla.

« C'est que je me demandais pourquoi tu n'étais pas là… » répondit l'homme toujours aussi rouge.

Avec un soupir, Sirius posa une main sur la taille du professeur des potions et l'attira à lui.

« Lucius est venu… Il s'inquiète pour toi… » finit par dire Black.

Severus se détacha de lui et le regarda avec un tel air d'espoir que Sirius sentit un malaise naître en lui. Le maître des potions souffrait suffisamment. Il savait le Serpentard follement amoureux de son meilleur ami et confident, Remus Lupin.

Il n'y avait pas de place entre eux pour Severus.

Or celui-ci continuait d'espérer et d'aimer le blond en vain…

Black se mit à plaindre Snape mais il se jura d'être là pour l'aider.

L'homme avait déjà assez souffert sans en ajouter plus. Il aurait aimé prendre un peu de son fardeau quitte à l'ajouter au sien.

Snape ne souriait quasiment jamais mais là son visage rayonnant était porteur d'espoir. Aspirations et attentes que Black ne pouvait que briser : Malefoy ne ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour celui qui avait été son amant pendant si longtemps.

« Il va bien ? » répéta Severus à l'animagus qui semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu.

« Oui, il est en pleine forme. Il te transmet ses meilleures salutations. »

« Pourquoi est-il venu te voir ? Pour moi ? » fit l'homme avec espoir.

« Oui, il a demandé immédiatement des nouvelles… » mentit Black qui fut récompensé par un soupir d'aise de la part de son vis-à-vis.

Peu importait finalement de mentir si cela pouvait aider et soulager Severus se dit mentalement Sirius.

« Lui aussi va plaider auprès d'Albus afin qu'il agisse. » révéla Sirius en tendant à l'homme de quoi manger. Severus mit les aliments dans sa poche, il y avait entre autre du chocolat, remède souverain contre certaines vagues à l'âme et les Détraqueurs. « D'ailleurs tu as assez bonne mine. »

« J'allais t'en parler. Asseyons-nous. J'ai des révélations à te faire et des messages à transmettre à Albus… » commença le maître des potions.

Black s'assit dans l'herbe sous l'arbre afin d'écouter ce qu'avait à dire Snape.

A suivre


	17. Préparations

Prémonition

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefanyahoo.fr)Titre : PrémonitionSérie : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je ne suis pas l'auteur, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages…

Couples : Sirius X Severus X Sirius / Ron X Harry / Lucius X Remus

Dédicace: Pour Mano que je remercie pour son soutien toujours constant. Aligatou.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices, vous êtes des amours

Spéciale dédicace aux fans du couple Sirius X Severus X Sirius (que j'espère très nombreux ).

NDA : L'action se passe après les années d'école d'Harry et de ses compagnons.

Georges Walmes, Lucian Homerians, Galen Globilot, Gullah, Flink Nomers et Arthur Smith sont des personnages de ma création et par conséquent ils m'appartiennent.

16 - Préparations 

L'homme, le maître comme les élèves le nommait, personne ne prononçait son nom Galen sans craintes, ouvrit la chemise du premier élève.

Il la déchira sans plus de cérémonie et attacha le jeune garçon, qui devait avoir dans les quinze ans, à un poteau. Il saisit une baguette de bois et commença à lui donner des coups dans le dos.

Il lui en donna un puis un deuxième, au bout du troisième le garçon se mit à crier et à pleurer sans que le visage de marbre de l'homme change. Ses tempes étaient argentées et il avait des pattes d'oie autour des yeux. Son visage était dur, un masque froid, tout en angle, il était décharné. On aurait dit presque un squelette ambulant. Il ne cessait de répéter que l'esprit était plus fort que le corps et qu'en dominant son esprit, l'homme était capable de tous.

Les autres adolescents, filles comme garçons, étaient rangés comme des oignons et observaient avec effroi la scène qui était pourtant devenu fréquente.

Après avoir donné une dizaine de coups vigoureux dans le dos, il passa aux fesses puis aux jambes sans que le garçon ne cesse de gémir et de pleurer.

Une fois que l'homme eut finit, il laissa le garçon attaché à son poteau. Le blond s'était affaissé à terre et sanglotait. Son dos était strié de marques et de sang.

« Voilà ce qui vous attends si vous ne faites aucun effort ! » cria t-il. « Cette fois ci, j'ai été indulgent. N'attendez pas de moi un tel sort pour le prochain ou la prochaine ! »

Il passa entre les rangs observant de ses yeux noirs, glacials, les adolescents. Il n'y avait pas un bruit à part les sanglots du garçon.

« Reprenons l'entraînement ! » hurla t-il. « En position ! »

Tous les adolescents se raidirent et d'un seul mouvement rapide, ils sortirent chacun leur baguette de sorcier. Le mouvement avait été fait de façon presque synchrone.

L'homme frappa une fois dans ses mains.

« Nicole ! Lauriel ! Arielle ! Pierre ! » Approchez ! » beugla t-il.

Une jeune fille, Nicole, avec des longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval sortit du rang ainsi qu'un jeune noir, Pierre, aux cheveux frisés et crépus. Arielle, une jeune asiatique ayant une tendance à l'embonpoint se montra, suivie de près par Lauriel, un adolescent efflanqué et maigre comme un clou avec de magnifiques yeux verts et une tignasse rousse.

« Vous allez former les chefs d'équipe comme d'habitude. Formation en équipe ! »

Les adolescents formèrent alors des files distinctes.

« Nicole ! » aboya l'homme. « Surveille plus tes troupes ! Votre équipe aura un membre de moins à cause de sa paresse ! »

Il désigna le garçon affalé à terre qui continuait à sangloter. La fille lui jeta un regard noir qui n'était certainement pas de bon augure.

« Maintenant, vous voyez ce fanion ! » dit-il en leur tendant à chacun une paire de jumelles et en montrant le sommet de la montagne.

Les adolescents hochèrent d'un mouvement de tête.

« Voici les règles. Vous avez jusqu'à ce soir 18h pour me rapporter le fanion. La première équipe qui me rapportera le fanion à cette heure là pile, pas avant pas après ! » Il cria les derniers mots. « Sera celle qui gagnera. Je veux que l'équipe me revienne en entier. Tous les coups et tous les sorts, sauf les mortels son permis. C'est compris ? »

« Compris ! » crièrent de concert les adolescents.

« Préparez-vous ! » aboya t-il. « Les attaques n'auront pas lieu avant 14 h et vous devez rester dans la forêt jusqu'à ce moment là ! Il est 11 h ! Que le meilleur gagne ! Partez ! »

Il donna le signal alors que les équipes se lançaient dans la forêt pour se cacher. Là les équipes élaboreraient une stratégie qui leurs permettrait de gagner.

Georges Walmes lisait un épais rapport sur un canapé en cuir en sirotant un punch de melon.

Absorbé dans sa lecture, il leva à peine les yeux quand un invité se présenta dans sa chambre.

Lucian Homerians, puisque que c'était lui, s'avança et se coula contre lui.

L'homme releva la tête et lui fit un sourire charmeur qui fit tressaillir l'homme au fort embonpoint.

Lucian n'avait jamais connu l'amour, son physique le desservait depuis sa prime jeunesse.

Petit, presque chauve malgré qu'il n'ait pas encore trente ans, il se savait moche et gros.

Mais avec Georges, c'était différent. Il savait bien que le bellâtre ne l'aimait pas, il l'appréciait pour son pouvoir. Dans une autre vie ou avant sa rencontre avec Walmes, il aurait pu se détacher de cette relation, utiliser l'homme.

Mais un effrayant sentiment l'envahissait quand il voyait l'homme et surtout ses magnifiques yeux verts. Effroyable car il savait que c'était une faiblesse dont il aurait aimé se débarrasser mais il en était tout bonnement incapable !

Il se lova contre Georges qui commença à le caresser d'une main distraite.

Lucian se pressa contre lui, l'homme lui avait effroyablement manqué durant ces semaines à essayer de recruter une armée.

N'en pouvant plus, il prit les opérations en mains et commença à s'attaquer aux boutons de la chemise de Walmes qui lui sourit. Il interrompit sa lecture et s'adonna à des choses plus plaisantes.

Après avoir fait l'amour, Georges exposa ses idées futures et ce qu'il voulait.

Dans son rêve, Severus était assis aux côtés de Sirius sous un grand arbre qui surplombait une colline vallonnée.

« J'ai des révélations à te faire et des messages à transmettre à Albus… » commença le maître des potions.

Black s'assit dans l'herbe sous l'arbre afin d'écouter ce qu'avait à dire Snape.

Le maître des potions se serra contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur et d'une compagnie amicale.

« Je vais me battre en duel après-demain. »

Si Severus n'avait pas été collé à lui, Sirius aurait bondi. Il sursauta violemment.

« Quoi ! » cria Black. « Pourquoi devrais-tu te battre ? »

L'animagus était en colère, il avait peur pour l'homme et ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se passait et pourquoi les Mangemorts, ses anciens collègues lui faisaient subir tout cela.

« Ils ne me font pas confiance, Lucian ne m'apprécie pas du tout, bien que j'ignore l'origine de sa haine à mon endroit… » dit-il en frissonnant.

Sirius le serra contre lui, puis il écarta une mèche du visage de l'homme.

« En attendant, j'ai vu et senti qu'ils t'avaient soigné et donné à manger… Vas-tu mieux ? »

Snape fit un signe de la tête.

« C'est pour que je me batte à égal avec l'une des personnes de leur armée. »

Black frissonna, la pensée que leur ennemi entraînait et formait une armée, information qu'il avait découverte, l'inquiétait tout autant que tous les magiciens de l'ordre du Phénix.

« Walmes était là ? Je suis sûr que c'est lui le commandant de l'armée… »

« Oui, il était là. » avoua Snape. « Lucian s'est un peu calmé dès qu'il était dans les alentours. Mais je n'ai aucune confiance ni dans l'un ni dans l'autre. Ils sont tous les deux assoiffés de puissance. C'est grâce à Walmes que j'ai le droit à une chance, de me battre. Tu penses bien que j'aie accepté. Ainsi, je pourrais… »

« Tu es fou ! » l'interrompit vivement l'animagus. « Tu te rends compte à quoi tu t'exposes ? »

Severus leva les yeux pour intercepter le regard de Black.

L'homme semblait bouillir de rage. Le maître des potions posa une main sur le bras de son compagnon qui tourna les yeux vers lui.

« Je sais ce que je risque. Je te remercie Black… » dit-il d'une voix sarcastique.

Froidement, il s'éloigna de l'homme puis se leva. Il commença à tourner en rond.

« Je sais ce que je fais ! » s'écria t-il légèrement énervé. « Me prends-tu pour un idiot ? »

Black se mordit les lèvres et se leva aussi.

« Non ! » cria t-il en secouant les épaules de Severus. « Je m'inquiète pour toi, imbécile ! »

Les paroles frappèrent Severus de plein fouet, il regarda Sirius stupéfait.

Il ignorait quoi dire mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose car soudain, la vision s'évanouit et il se réveilla en sueur dans la prison.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Severus l'ignorait. Néanmoins, il sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Il se mit à trembler et à claquer des dents. Il sentait aussi son estomac se nouer et devenir un sac à nœuds, manifestant son existence et surtout son angoisse.

Et si Sirius refusait le lui parler ? Qu'allait-il arriver ?

Couvert de sueur, il sentait tout son être s'interroger.

Il se força à se recoucher, peut-être qu'il pourrait le voir dans ses rêves à nouveau…

Sirius vit Severus disparaître de son champ de vision. Où était-il ?

Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, il se sentit soudainement expulsé de cet endroit idyllique.

Il se réveilla dans son lit couvert de sueur. Il fallait qu'il aille voir Dumbledore sur-le-champ.

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, mais le fait qu'il ne puisse plus communiquer avec Severus l'inquiétait.

Black prit donc ses habits et s'habilla immédiatement.

Il laissa un mot à l'attention d'Harry sur la porte de sa chambre :

_« Je_ _reviendrai bientôt, soyez sages, Bises. Sirius._ »

Il se dirigea vers la cheminée et prit de la poudre pour se rendre à Poudlard.

Il arriva dans l'école où il avait passé sa jeunesse et son adolescence. Une période ô combien insouciante !

Certains fantômes le reconnurent, d'autres fuirent en hurlant en le traitant de tueur.

Il les ignora et se dirigea résolument vers le bureau du proviseur de l'école de magie la plus célèbre d'Angleterre.

Il prononça le mot de passe « Sorbet au citron » après avoir frappé.

Les tableaux se tournèrent vers l'intrus, Fumseck le phénix poussa un cri. Sirius le caressa ce qui apaisa l'oiseau toujours aussi magnifique dans sa robe rouge.

Albus leva les yeux de son livre pour faire face à son visiteur improvisé.

Il chaussa des lunettes, marqua sa page et se leva pour saluer Black.

« Sirius ? Que vous arrive t-il ? » fit-il alarmé.

L'homme ne venait certainement pas à cette heure là pour faire la causette.

Il remarqua le pli soucieux sur le front du prisonnier, il ne semblait pas en colère à cause du fait qu'il ait envoyé Lucius auprès de Sirius afin d'avoir des renseignements. Albus sentait sa préoccupation.

« C'est Severus ? » demanda t-il avec appréhension.

Même s'il se savait poings et liés concernant le sort du maître des potions, il avait trop besoin des informations, même s'il en avait peu, pour pouvoir l'aider.

De plus, il avait essayé, il avait bien fallu rassurer et tempérer le caractère de feu de Sirius.

Les deux hommes avaient essayé de rechercher la localisation du camp des Mangemorts mais toutes leurs tentatives s'étaient muées en échecs.

Sirius fit un signe affirmatif de tête, il prit la chaise et s'assit lourdement dessus poussant un grand soupir.

Il commença à exposer les faits sur sa trop courte entrevue avec le maître des potions et surtout il en vint vite au sujet qui le préoccupait : Pourquoi avaient-ils été expulsés de ce lieu ?

Pourraient-ils communiquer à l'avenir ? Et que s'était-il passé ?

« Je l'ignore Sirius… » répondit au bout de quelques instants le vieux sorcier, ce qui ne contribua en rien à calmer l'agitation de l'animagus. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous arrivez à communiquer de cette façon alors que depuis le premier jour, je ne peux pas parler à Severus. Quelle est l'origine de cette télépathie ? Quel est ce lieu dont vous me parlez ? Comment êtes-vous arrivés à ce résultat ? »

« Vous m'avez déjà posé la question Albus ! » soupira l'homme en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière. « Je l'ignore. Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous pouvons communiquer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'arrive à ressentir et à savoir ce que subit Sev… Snape… Mais je peux vous dire que ces tortures, cette faim qu'il ressent, toutes les blessures qu'il reçoit… »

Il interrompit son récit, leva un visage fatigué vers le proviseur.

« Je ressens sa souffrance… Vous comprenez ? »

Le ton était monté aigu et plein d'angoisse.

Jamais Sirius ne lui avait paru si fragile, au bord de la crise de nerfs, à deux doigts de craquer.

Albus sentait bien que tous ces évènements devaient affecter l'homme bien plus qu'il ne le croyait.

Tout cela expliquait sans doute l'insistance avec laquelle Black ne cessait de vouloir venir au secours de Snape alors qu'ils étaient ennemis depuis toujours.

Le vieux magicien se leva, il chercha dans des bocaux une plante. Il en sortit une petite bouteille, fit infuser de l'eau. Puis il porta tout cela à ébullition.

« J'aimerais essayer quelque chose… Si vous le permettez Sirius… »

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

« Que voulez-vous faire ? » demanda t-il.

« J'aimerais vous aider… J'ignore la nature du lien qui vous unit… Il semblerait que vous puissiez aller dans cet endroit en dormant… C'est pour ça que je voudrais essayer de vous faire dormir. Je vais alors essayer de comprendre ce lien en espérant que vous arriviez à communiquer. Et je parlerai moi-même à Severus… Vous acceptez ? »

« Si cela peut l'aider, je ferais comme vous me le proposez… »

« Bien, suivez-moi… » proposa le vieillard en se levant lourdement.

Il emmena l'homme dans une pièce à côté du bureau de Dumbledore.

Il y avait un lit. L'homme proposa à Sirius de s'allonger. Il lui tendit la tasse et l'invita à boire.

« Vous allez dormir… » murmura Albus alors que l'homme fermait les yeux.

La respiration de Black se calma bien vite grâce à la décoction. Le vieillard mit tous ses sens en alerte et commença à le veiller. Albus sentit assez rapidement quelque chose se passait.

C'était étrange mais il sentit comme s'il quittait son corps.

Quand il reprit conscience, il reconnut sans hésiter : une colline surplombée d'un arbre avec un soleil éblouissant. Il vit qu'il était dans son corps, il bougea sa main et se redressa.

Une scène assez étrange le fit douter de sa raison. En effet, Sirius enlaçait étroitement Severus.

Le maître des potions s'était lové dans les bras de Black, son pire ennemi.

Voir ces deux hommes ensemble le révulsa et amena la bile au bord de ses lèvres.

Il émit un éternuement exagéré attirant ainsi l'attention des deux hommes qui se séparèrent immédiatement. Albus nota immédiatement que le maître des potions semblait avoir changé.

Sa fatigue était évidente, il avait considérablement maigri. Ses joues étaient creuses et sa silhouette encore plus maigre. Les vêtements qu'il portait ne suffisaient pas à masquer son aspect famélique.

De plus, le proviseur nota des rides sur le front, autour des yeux et de la bouche.

Enfin, de plus l'homme était tremblant, il paraissait avoir peur.

Quand Snape l'aperçut, il se dirigea vers lui d'un pas lent, suivi de Sirius.

Albus aurait aimé parler en privé avec Severus mais il doutait que Black le laisse faire.

Il fallait néanmoins tenter le coup. Comme l'homme arrivait près de lui et le saluait, Dumbledore s'approcha afin de lui donner l'accolade.

Snape fit un pas en arrière et bouscula de ce fait Sirius.

« Albus… Je suis désolé, je préférai qu'on évite de me toucher… » murmura t-il alors que Black posait une main sur son épaule, ce qu'il accepta sans rechigner.

« Je comprends mon garçon… Comment allez-vous ? » demanda Albus.

« Je survis… » répondit-il d'un ton laconique et las.

Le défaitisme et la noirceur du ton firent frémir le proviseur. Snape semblait résigné, ce qui était contraire à son caractère, il y avait une certaine fatalité dans ses paroles.

Sirius dut la sentir aussi car il posa sa main sur la taille du maître de potions et l'attira contre lui.

Il lui murmura un mot qu'Albus n'entendit pas mais qui tira un sourire à l'homme sévère.

Cette proximité dérangeait le vieil homme.

« Severus… » reprit le vieillard. « Si je suis venu, c'est parce que j'ai à te parler. »

Il espérait ainsi éloigner Black. Snape soupira et leva son visage vers lui.

« Je vous écoute… J'ai moi-même beaucoup de choses à vous apprendre et à vous révéler… » répondit le maître des potions. « Si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous pourrions nous asseoir à l'ombre de cet arbre. »

« J'aimerais parler seul à seul avec Severus ! » dit d'un ton sec le vieillard à l'animagus.

Albus comprit alors pourquoi le chien correspondait si bien à Sirius. Il aurait juré l'avoir vu découvrir les babines. En tout cas, il était furieux mais il obéit. Il commença à s'éloigner.

« Non ! » cria le maître des potions en attrapant Black par la manche. « Albus… » reprit l'homme. « Black est le seul intermédiaire entre vous et moi. S'il ignore tout, comment voulez-vous qu'il transmette les messages ? Comment pensez-vous qu'il puisse nous aider ? »

L'animagus tourna les yeux vers l'homme qui le défendait tandis que Dumbledore soupirait.

Severus ne semblait pas décidé à entendre raison, il savait son professeur trop obstiné pour se ranger à son avis s'il en avait décidé autrement.

« De plus, il connaît très bien ce qui se passe. » conclut l'homme.

Albus poussa un soupir et s'assit comme lui avait proposé son ancien élève.

Ce dernier le suivit, Sirius se mit à ses côtés. Albus remarqua que le maître des potions et Black avaient leurs mains liées et nouées ce qui le fit tiquer.

Severus s'éclaircit la gorge et entreprit d'expliquer ce que les Mangemorts avaient prévu. Il s'attarda longuement sur les nouvelles personnalités phares des suivants de Voldemort : George Walmes et Lucian Homerians. Il décrivit donc leur nature cruelle et leur soif de sang, bref, c'étaient des ennemis d'autant plus dangereux qu'ils étaient intelligents, puissants et sans scrupule.

Il aborda en dernier ce qu'il savait sur les nouvelles troupes que tentaient de réunir son ancien seigneur, c'est à dire peu de choses. Mais il en serait plus lors de son duel.

« Quoi ! » s'écria le vieil homme en se levant. « Vous ne pouvez pas vous battre en duel !'

« Tu vois Sev… » intervint Black. « Il n'y a pas que moi qui pense que tout cela est trop dangereux ! Tu n'es pas en état de te battre ! »

Albus ne put qu'être d'accord avec lui. De plus qu'est-ce que cela apporterait ?

« Je n'ai pas le choix ! » affirma Severus d'un ton tranchant et sans appel. Il affronta du regard les deux hommes et il leur dit d'une voix ferme sans appel quant à sa décision. « Que vous le vouliez ou non, ce combat aura lieu ! »

D'un geste de la main, il fit taire les reproches et remarques des deux hommes.

« Je sais parfaitement ce que je risque. Mais là au moins j'ai une chance d'en savoir plus ! De regagner leur confiance ! » cria t-il. « Et accepter ce défi m'a valu au moins de meilleures conditions : à manger, de ne plus être torturé ! C'est plus que j'ai eu depuis que j'ai commencé cette descente en enfer ! »

Snape semblait courroucé. Sirius comprenait la souffrance que le maître des potions ressentait car lui aussi, il en ressentait les répercutions.

« C'est juste que nous sommes inquiets pour toi, Sev… » bégaya Black. « Promets-nous de faire attention, c'est la seule chose que nous te demandons. »

« N'ai aucune inquiétude, Black ! » fut la réponse de Snape en une réplique automatique. « Je sais ce que je fais ! Je gagnerai, j'en suis persuadé ! »

Albus s'avança et le regarda avec calme. « Ne commets pas d'imprudence Severus ! » préconisa t-il. « Nous avons confiance en toi et en ta force ! Néanmoins, tu sais bien plus que nous dans quelle situation périlleuse tu te trouves… »

« Je ne le sais que trop bien ! » soupira t-il. « Je ferai de mon mieux ! Je compte sur vous pour protéger Lucius et Draco. J'ignore ce que les Mangemorts lui veulent mais je doute que cela soit agréable… S'ils sont en sécurité, je me sentirais plus libre d'agir. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux Severus ! Je les ai mis à l'abri ! » répondit Albus ce qui tira un soupir de soulagement à l'homme en noir. Ses traits se détendirent quelque peu. « Je ne peux que vous conseiller la prudence. De mon côté, je vais essayer de faire bouger les choses. Je vais parler aux ministères et avec les membres de l'Ordre, nous allons essayer de vous localiser afin de venir vous aider… »

Sirius s'avança entre les deux hommes puis il prit la parole d'un ton très sérieux.

« Je ferai bouger l'Ordre du Phénix, je te le promets Severus. » affirma t-il avec force. « Je ne peux pas agir sur le ministère, je suis toujours pourchassé. Néanmoins, tu peux compter sur moi. Je t'écouterai, je continuerais à t'apporter à manger et à transmettre les informations… »

Sa voix était étranglée et émue. Il ne finit pas sa phrase et passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux. La gorge était serrée, plus aucun mot n'en sortait.

« Je suis désolé Severus… » dit-il en s'éclaircissant la voix et en brisant le contact entre les deux hommes qui s'était soldée par un silence très dense et des regards gênés. « Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes capables de rester ici mais cela devrait bientôt prendre fin… »

Il montra ses mains qui disparaissaient doucement et les pans de sa robe qui devenaient transparents.

« Vous voir m'a remonté le moral et m'a redonné foi en l'avenir. Je ferai de mon mieux concernant cette affaire délicate. Cependant, je crains fort qu'on ne me fasse plus confiance… »

« Au revoir, Severus… » dit doucement le vieillard qui s'effaçait progressivement.

Dumbeldore disparut de la colline et réintégra aussitôt son corps.

Il se leva tentant de reprendre ses esprits puis il se dirigea vers son bureau et en sortit une feuille.

Dès que le vieillard fut parti, Sirius s'approcha de Severus. Il le força à s'asseoir.

Il s'assit derrière lui et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda l'homme en noir en essayant d'échapper à cette étreinte.

« Tu le sais fort bien ! » répliqua l'homme. « Ne sois donc pas si obstiné, Sev… Tu ne peux rien me cacher de ce que tu as vécu. »

Sirius découvrit le dos du maître des potions avec horreur. Il avait été flagellé et de nombreuses traces de sang et des bleus constellaient la peau.

Black sortit un pot de sa tenue. Il en prit sur ses doigts et commença à passer la crème sur le dos du maître des potions qui tressaillit. Son dos était très sensible.

« Allonges-toi… » murmura la voix derrière lui tandis que la crème faisait sentir son effet anesthésiant.

Severus obéit, trop fatigué pour répondre ou protester. Les mains de Black commencèrent à le masser doucement. Il sentait la douleur se calmer et la chaleur le pénétrer.

Les mains parcourraient son dos et cela le délassait plus qu'aucun autre remède. Il aurait presque pu s'endormir sous le toucher apaisant de Sirius.

Les mains ne cessaient de courir sur son dos. Sirius posa un baiser sur l'épaule du maître des potions le ramena à la réalité. Ce dernier se rhabilla sans dire un mot.

« Merci… » murmura l'homme en remettant en place sa chemise.

Il commença à la boutonner quand il sentit la main de Sirius.

Il sentait son souffle dans son oreille. Il sentait aussi la chaleur de sa main. Pourquoi est-ce qu'une telle chaleur l'envahissait soudainement ?

« Sev… » balbutia Sirius confus alors que ses mains jouaient avec les boutons de la chemise.

Le maître des potions leva son visage. Son regard croisa celui de l'animagus.

Ce dernier l'embrassa sur les lèvres très doucement. Snape ne résista pas car lui aussi, il désirait l'homme. Ses rencontres nocturnes et ce qu'ils partageaient avaient renforcé leurs liens.

Snape enroula ses bras autour du cou de Black pour sentir encore plus sa chaleur.

L'animagus était toujours très doux avec lui, il se sentait si bien en sa présence.

Doucement, il s'attaqua à la chemise de Sirius qui se trouva bientôt torse nu.

Le maître des potions força l'animagus à s'allonger. Doucement la passion les envahissait à chaque caresse, à chaque baiser…

Lentement, ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre avec une grande tendresse.

Après l'acte, Snape posa la tête sur le torse de Sirius en soupirant alors que l'homme jouait négligemment avec une mèche.

« Ca ne va pas Sev ? » interrogea Sirius en serrant encore plus contre lui Severus.

« Non pas vraiment… » finit par répondre Severus. « Tu sais qui m'a fouetté, n'est-ce pas ?

« Lucian… Je hais cet homme de toutes mes forces. C'est un fou sadique qui aime causer du mal… Je ramènerai cette crème demain. De plus, je voudrais te demander quelque chose… »

« Que peux-tu vouloir de moi ? Dans la situation où je suis, je ne peux rien et j'ai encore moins à donner ! Tu le sais bien ! » répondit le maître des potions en regardant l'animagus droit dans les yeux.

« On va parler de faveur… Si tu préfères… » finit par dire l'homme en secouant ses cheveux d'un mouvement souple. « Je voudrais que tu puises dans ma force demain lors de ce combat. »

« Tu es fou ! » cria Snape. « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu risques. Sans le faire exprès, je pourrai absorber toute ta force et puiser ta vie. Je refuse d'être le responsable de ta mort ! »

Black le fit taire d'un baiser. Il massa la nuque de celui qui avait été encore une fois son amant.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas à ce sujet ! » riposta Sirius d'un ton très ferme. « Je me retirai à temps si jamais je sentais que tu puisais trop en moi. Mais il faut que tu le fasses, tu le sais bien… Ils te tueront sans ça ! »

« Sirius ! » Il hésita un instant avant de continuer. « Oh ! Sirius ! Tu ne devrais pas faire ça ! »

« Chut ! Sev… Comprends bien une chose, je ne te le redirai sans doute pas de sitôt. Je ne te laisserai pas seul dans cette galère, tu n'affronteras pas l'enfer seul parce que nous avons besoin de ses informations. Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire ? » insista l'homme. « Je pousserais l'ordre à agir afin de te secourir… J'ai une idée pour te localiser. Je vais m'inspirer d'une méthode Moldu. Ne souris pas comme ça ! Je sais que tu ne les estimes pas trop mais je préfère tenter des méthodes même farfelues plutôt que de passer à côté de quelque chose. »

« Merci… » murmura l'homme.

Doucement, il s'approcha et colla ses lèvres aux siennes en l'enlaçant.

Par Merlin, que s'était agréable !

Bientôt, leurs corps commencèrent à s'estomper, et le paysage disparut.

Severus se retrouva dans sa cellule, il se rendormit sur le banc de pierre quelque peu rassuré quant à son avenir. Il bénéficiait du soutien de Sirius. C'était vraiment agréable de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un !

Quant à ce qu'il éprouvait pour l'homme, c'était difficile à expliquer. L'animagus l'attirait mais cela l'effrayait aussi ! C'était Lucius qu'il aimait et nul autre !

Ce fut donc d'un sommeil agité qu'il s'endormit sur le banc de pierre froid.

Black se réveilla dans le lit de Dumbeldore, il se leva aussitôt.

« Vous a t-il dit quelque chose de plus ? » questionna le vieil homme.

L'ancien prisonnier secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Je retourne chez moi. » annonça l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs. « Quand pensez-vous réunir l'ordre du Phénix ? Qu'allez-vous faire ? »

« Nous nous réunirons demain, je vous le promets. » dit Albus en posant sa main sur le bras de Black. « Pour l'instant, j'ignore comment agir. Reposez-vous ! Nous aurons besoin de vous pour les espionner je pense… »

Black approuva d'un hochement de tête et s'en retourna en souhaitant une bonne soirée à Albus. Le vieil homme le regarda partir en soupirant. Il avait vu les liens entre les deux hommes, cela l'intriguait et l'inquiétait. Quelle magie se cachait derrière tout cela ?

Draco jeta encore une fois la lettre à la poubelle.

Celle-ci débordait joyeusement de morceaux de papier chiffonnés et couverts d'encre.

Il mordilla cherchant son inspiration puis se lança.

« _Hermione,_

_Tu vas sans doute penser que je mens ou que je cherche à gagner tes faveurs, sache que cela est faux. Ce que j'écris, c'est ce que je pense réellement. Il est parfois bien plus facile d'exprimer ce que l'on éprouve, ses sentiments, son ressenti par écrit qu'en face de la personne._

_Bref, comment dire ? Je pense que tu vas croire qu'il s'agit d'une manipulation, un mensonge de ma part… Cette lettre est au moins la centième que j'écris, je n'arrive pas à trouver mes mots._

_Voilà, je t'apprécie beaucoup… Tu es une fille non seulement belle mais intelligente. Cette semaine chez toi m'a permis de vraiment te connaître. Je regrette toutes les fois où j'ai été inutilement cruel et insultant envers toi. Seras-tu me pardonner ?_

_J'aimerais qu'on se revoie._

_Amicalement, prends bien soins de toi. Bises. Draco._ »

C'était vraiment terrible comme lettre mais il se décida à l'envoyer par hibou. Il ne voulait pas rester à ne rien faire, à attendre. Il se sentait attiré par la jeune fille.

Pourquoi le nier ? C'est plein d'appréhension qu'il envoya sa lettre et qu'il regarda le hibou partir.

Il allait être sur les braises tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, et il ne savait même pas ce que la jeune fille pourrait lui dire, ni ce qu'elle allait faire.

A suivre


	18. Attentes de part et d’autres

Prémonition

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefanyahoo.fr)Titre : PrémonitionSérie : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je ne suis pas l'auteur, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages…

Couples : Sirius X Severus X Sirius // Ron X Harry // Lucius X Remus

Dédicace: Pour Mano que je remercie pour son soutien toujours constant. Aligatou.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices, vous êtes des amours

Spéciale dédicace aux fans du couple Sirius X Severus X Sirius (que j'espère très nombreux ).

NDA : L'action se passe après les années d'école d'Harry et de ses compagnons.

Georges Walmes, Lucian Homerians, Galen Globilot, Gullah, Flink Nomers et Arthur Smith sont des personnages de ma création et par conséquent ils m'appartiennent.

17 - Attentes de part et d'autres 

En fait, ils ignoraient depuis combien de temps ils couraient.

Mais cela faisait bien trop longtemps.

Poursuivis par une équipe ennemie, ils s'étaient avancés sur un terrain découvert ce qui fit enrager Nicole. Il ne fallait pas que son équipe, l'aigle noire, perde.

Ils étaient suivis de prêt par les faucons d'argent de très prêts.

Trois de leurs membres étaient gravement blessés. Ils s'étaient bêtement laissés prendre dans un piège qu'ils n'avaient vu qu'au dernier moment.

Ils semblaient être mal partis pour gagner le fanion.

Une idée germa dans le cerveau de la blonde, il fallait risquer le tout pour le tout, elle fit un petit signe à ses troupes qui réagirent aussitôt.

Ils descendirent un ravin, traversèrent une petite rivière et se retrouvèrent dans la forêt.

Là, elle rassembla son équipe.

« Ecoutez-moi ! » dit-elle solennellement croisant les bras. « Nous ne pouvons pas fuir éternellement. Cela ne nous apportera rien. Voilà ce que je vous propose : l'attaque est la meilleure défense. De plus, ils nous rattraperont tôt ou tard. »

« Que proposes-tu Nicole ? » demanda un grand gaillard tout en muscle.

Elle sourit d'un air qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

« Des pièges pour commencer. De plus, Galen a interdit les baguettes. Il n'a rien dit sur les potions. Je crois que cet ingrédient nous sera très utile ! »

Elle leur montra un bosquet d'orties et de planques piquantes. Trois des filles, douées en potions sourirent. Elles commencèrent leur travail.

« En attendant creusez des pièges pour les ralentir ! Ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises ! Je propose de doubler tout cela part une attaque aérienne. Ils ne seront plus où donner de la tête ! »

« Mais Nicole ! » protesta l'une des filles. « Nous n'avons pas de balais ! »

« Qu'à cela ne tienne ! » répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton sec presque sadique. « Nous allons en faire et leur donner notre magie. Le temps nous sera compté. Mais je vous assure qu'ils ne s'y attendent pas !! L'audace est notre atout maître ! Ils pensent que nous ne pouvons pas nous battre, que nous sommes perdus. Bref, en un mot, ils nous sous-estiment. C'est une erreur fatale ! »

Son équipe approuva, elle devait avoir raison. De toute façon, personne n'avait de plan, et cela ne semblait pas une si mauvaise idée. Trois des membres furent nommés éclaireurs et chargés de surveiller l'avancée adverse.

Bientôt, l'équipe adverse, les faucons d'argent, arriva sur les lieux. Ils paraissaient détendus, sûrs de leur avantage, la plupart, même leur chef Pierre, ne se méfiaient pas.

Quand les pièges se refermèrent sur eux, quelques-uns tombèrent surpris. Aussitôt ils furent sur le qui-vive mais il fut trop tard. L'équipe adversaire les submergeait par les airs et sur les côtés. Il se précipitèrent vers la seule issue possible, laissée là exprès.

Là, les aigles noirs leur déversèrent des potions très piquantes qui laissa l'équipe complètement à terre.

Nicole sourit, elle réunit son équipe.

« Voilà, maintenant en route ! Les aigles noirs vaincront ! »

Elle cria ces derniers mots ce qui galvanisa les troupes. Après tout, il n'y a de cela que quels instants, ils auraient cru perdre.

Mais leur chef avait gardé la tête froide, et avait analysé la situation cherchant à s'en sortir et à en tirer avantage.

Galen qui les suivait souriait. Décidément, cette petite avait du potentiel.

Son sourire s'élargit encore alors qu'il dirigeait sa boule de cristal afin de suivre les autres équipes.

En respectant sa promesse, Albus convoqua le conseil de l'ordre du Phénix.

L'ordre du jour était dense : que devait-on faire pour Severus ? Lucius Malefoy et son fils Draco, ainsi qu'Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, les enfants Weasley : Ginny, Fred, Georges et Ron, avaient demandé à faire partie de l'ordre. Que devait-on statuer ? La confirmation de l'armée de Voldemort s'avérait bien trop vrai même s'ils n'avaient aucune preuve.

Pour résumer, tout cela s'annonçait compliqué, difficile à résoudre. Il faudrait prendre des décisions avec peu d'éléments. Il ne savait dans quelle direction aller. Que faire ?

Il se massa les tempes, la fatigue l'accablait de toute part.

Il arriva en avance dans la maison de Sirius qui avait tout préparé.

L'homme leva vers lui un regard interrogateur et circonspect en même temps.

« Bonjour Albus. » dit l'homme en le saluant. « Vous allez bien ? »

Il le débarrassa de son manteau. En observant le Gryffondor, le vieil homme à la barbe ne put que s'interroger ce qu'il avait vu la veille. Le lien entre les deux hommes était très fort, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il n'avait pas tout compris à ce lieu qu'il avait vu dans son rêve. Etait-ce le monde des rêves ? Ou cette colline existait bien ? Pourquoi les lois de la physique s'appliquaient dans ce lieu alors que le professeur des potions étaient loin d'eux ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Hier soir, après le départ de Sirius et sa conversation avec Severus, il s'était dirigé vers la bibliothèque de l'école.

Madame Pince n'était pas là pour le regarder sévèrement comme d'habitude. L'homme à la longue barbe blanche se dirigea immédiatement vers la section des livres interdits.

Là, il se fia à son intuition et regarda la tranche des livres. Il en prit plusieurs au hasard des rayonnages qu'il commença à feuilleter. Il resta penché là à travailler une bonne partie de la nuit.

Le petit matin le surprit encore en train de travailler. Harassé, il se coucha sans avoir avancé.

Sirius avait l'air aussi fatigué que Dumbeldore mais les raisons étaient très différentes.

Black s'inquiétait pour Severus. Que pouvait-il faire ? Comment l'aider ?

Voilà les questions qui le tourmentaient. Cette fois-ci, il ne se tairait pas.

Le silence se fit entre les deux hommes.

Quand Ron et Harry descendirent, ils s'aperçurent vite qu'il régnait une sorte de malaise.

Ron prit la main d'Harry et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le jeune brun alla se précipiter dans les bras de son parrain qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« C'est aujourd'hui la réunion pour l'ordre du Phénix ? » demanda le rouquin.

« Oui, Ron. » répondit Albus en se tournant vers lui et en lui offrant des chocolats. « Tenez, prenez, c'est pour vous ! »

Les jeunes adolescents le remercièrent et partagèrent la boîte.

« Alors, nous allons pouvoir faire partie de l'ordre ? » demanda le rouquin entre deux bouchées.

Les yeux du jeune garçon couvert de tâches de rousseur pétillaient de joie.

« Je ne sais pas, Ron. Il faut que nous en parlions. » répondit Albus. « Vous êtes encore jeunes, nous refusons de risquer vos vies inutilement. Nous devons être prudents. »

« Mais ! » intervient Harry avec force. « Nous souhaitons vous aider. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de nous faire combattre, nous pouvons vous aider autrement. »

Les yeux du jeune homme pétillaient, il était plein d'espoir.

« Je ne peux rien te promettre Harry, il va nous falloir débattre et nous avons beaucoup de soucis en ce moment… Comprends-nous mais je ferais part de ta motivation aux membres, enfin de votre motivation à tous les deux. »

Les deux garçons approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

« Sirius, j'ai besoin de m'asseoir un moment pour lire et préparer la réunion. »

« Prenez place dans la salle annexe à la salle à manger, personne ne vous embêtera. »

Albus s'était donc enfermé quelques temps dans une pièce annexe où il s'était assoupi quelques instants.

Ron aida Sirius et Harry à installer la table. Comme sa mère, Molly, et son père, Arthur, arrivaient, Black et Potter les laissèrent fêter leurs retrouvailles seuls.

« Dis, Sirius ? » demanda Harry en levant vers son parrain. « Est-ce que nous avons une chance ? Nous sommes des adultes mais personne ne semble le prendre en compte ! »

L'homme attira son filleul à lui et l'enlaça.

« C'est parce qu'il est difficile de voir ses enfants grandir, on a l'impression qu'ils s'éloignent… De plus, cela file un coup de vieux. » répondit Sirius en souriant. « Tu as vraiment grandi, tu sais Harry ? Je suis sûr que James serait très fier de toi. N'oublie pas tes études, il est dur de devenir Auror, c'est ce que j'aurais aimé faire. Réaliser ses rêves est quelque chose de très important. »

Harry s'assit aux côtés de celui qu'il considérait comme son père. D'ailleurs Sirius lui avait proposé de l'adopter officiellement dès que son nom serait éclairci de tout soupçon.

Le garçon aux yeux émeraude avait été ravi de la proposition.

Il garderait son nom, héritage de ses parents, mais il serait aussi le fils de Sirius qu'il aimait tant et qui le soutenait pleinement.

« Pour l'instant, je profite de mes vacances, je n'aurais plus un instant de repos avec l'entraînement des Aurors. Je ne baisserai pas les bras. D'ailleurs, grâce à ta méthode je ne subis que très rarement les attaques de Voldemort… »

Comme d'habitude, l'évocation de ce nom fit frémir les personnes alentours.

« Malheureusement, nous n'avons rien appris. C'est comme si les pensées de notre pire ennemi n'étaient que des couleurs. A chaque fois, toi, Ron ou moi-même, nous ne voyons que les mêmes couleurs : du gris, du blanc ou du noir. Mais cela ne veut rien dire. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas… »

« D'ailleurs, depuis quelques temps, il ne s'est pas manifesté à moi. Je ne sens plus qu'un lien ténu entre nous deux. Tu crois que c'est bon signe ? »

Black réfléchit un instant. Cela faisait quelque temps que Severus n'avait pas vu leur pire ennemi, ce qui avait soulagé le maître des potions.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait aperçu par les yeux de Snape, l'animagus n'avait vu qu'un homme figé comme une statue de pierre. A vrai dire, il ne bougeait même plus.

« Je ne sais pas Harry. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'il est aussi vivant qu'une statue. Il ne bouge pas, il ne dégage aucune chaleur. Même ses pupilles sont immobiles. Il semble prisonnier de quelque chose. D'ailleurs, c'est effarant. On dirait qu'il a été figé pour l'éternité. Même pour quelqu'un comme lui, cela semble terrible… »

Les mots à la fin n'étaient presque plus qu'un murmure. Cependant, la surprise se peint sur le visage d'Harry. Il savait que son parrain effectuait des missions de surveillance pour le compte de l'Ordre. Néanmoins, il ignorait que la surveillance de leur ennemi en faisait partie.

Le plus bizarre était que ces derniers temps, Sirius était resté à la maison.

Il paraissait aussi étrangement fatigué, soucieux et tendu.

Même s'il ne partageait pas ses soucis avec son filleul, celui-ci avait deviné que quelque chose tourmentait son parrain bien plus qu'il ne l'avouait.

Le jeune adolescent posa sa main sur celle de son parrain.

« Tu me sembles bien soucieux Sirius. Quelque chose te contrarie ? » demanda le garçon.

« Je t'en parlerai peut-être plus tard. Avant tout, repose-toi, toutes ces attaques t'ont affaibli. Il faut t'amuser un peu aussi. Tu es jeune ! Profites-en ! Je vais accueillir nos invités. »

L'homme s'éloigna en laissant son parrain seul. Ron le rejoignit bientôt ainsi que Ginny, Fred, Georges, Hermione. Draco arriva plus tard.

Les jeunes gens se réunirent dans la chambre du jeune Potter afin de discuter.

« A ce que je vois, nous avons tous décidé d'entrer dans l'ordre du Phénix. » récapitula Hermione.

Elle jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œils furtifs à Draco. La lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé l'avait plongé dans des abîmes de perplexité et elle ne savait que penser.

Elle avait parlé à demi-mots à ses deux amis de toujours, Ron et Harry.

Ces derniers avaient plaidé en faveur du blond qu'il leur semblait sincère. Ses amis lui avaient dit qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre.

Pour son cas, elle se méfiait. Un tel changement lui apparaissait spectaculaire. Ce revirement, elle voulait le vérifier, voir que ce n'était pas qu'une lubie passagère.

Tout cela l'intriguait. Pour l'instant, elle avait passé une bonne partie de son été à relire ses notes et ses cours. Elle allait intégrer une école de magie très réputée au meilleur niveau.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se plante !

« Alors que fait-on ? » demanda l'un des jumeaux en souriant. « Nous avons un cadeau ! »

Son frère ouvrit un sac et en sortit un objet étrange : il s'agissait d'un cône relié à un autre par un fils invisible et fin.

« Voici notre dernière invention ! » montra fièrement l'un des roux alors que l'autre applaudissait à toute volée alors que les autres les regardaient soit en fronçant les sourcils pour Ron et Hermione, soit avec le sourire pour Harry et Draco.

« Vous savez fort bien que la salle est protégée par la magie contre toute intervention extérieure ! » protesta Hermione. « De plus, vous n'avez pas promis à votre mère d'être sage et de vous tenir tranquilles ? Je ne suis pas sûre que vous employiez la bonne méthode. »

« Ma chère, très chère Hermione… » commença Fred en enlaçant les épaules de la jeune fille. « Nous connaissons tous ton sérieux. »

« Nous le respectons, très chère. » appuya Georges.

« Mais ! » insista l'un des rouquins.

« Parce qu'il y a un mais ! » souligna le premier en faisant écho et perroquet.

« Ce n'est pas amusant ! » dirent-ils en cœur et avec un large sourire qui faisait le tour de leurs visages.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés et mordorés poussa un soupir qui en disait long sur ce qui se passait.

« De toute façon, nous n'avons pas pu installer notre appareil avant que la salle soit occupée donc c'est raté pour cette fois-ci. » finirent les jumeaux fatalistes.

« Harry, est-ce que tu sais un peu de quoi ils vont parler ? » demanda le blond.

« Albus m'a promis qu'ils aborderaient le sujet de notre adhésion. Simplement, je crois qu'ils nous prennent encore pour des enfants même vous les jumeaux ! »

Les deux rouquins eurent la même moue boudeuse qui en disait long sur leurs sentiments. Malgré leur boutique qui marchait bien, selon leurs parents ils n'étaient pas encore des adultes responsables. Le deviendrait-ils un jour à leurs yeux ? Telle était la question.

« J'ai une idée ! » intervint le Serpentard captant aussitôt l'attention de toute la petite communauté.

Il leur fit signe de s'approcher.

« « Pourquoi ne pas agir par nous même en constituant notre propre groupe ? » proposa Malefoy. « Ce sera un peu comme quand Harry donnait des cours en cachette pour maintenir un bon niveau. Une sorte de communauté ayant les mêmes intérêts avec un leader et respectant un pacte que tous signeraient. C'est déjà un bon moyen de commencer. N'est-ce pas ? »

Les adolescents approuvèrent d'un mouvement de tête.

« Alors, commençons à établir notre stratégie ! » proposa Ron.

Flink Nomers, le gade du corps et la brute épaisse de Lucian, pénétra dans la pièce qui servait de chambre à Arthur Smith. Le serviteur leva vers lui ses yeux bleus en tressaillant.

La brute sourit sadiquement et prit plaisir à savourer sa panique.

« Ton maître te demande. Lucian voudrait que tu le nettoies. Il est incapable du moindre mouvement. Il faut qu'il soit propre pour ce soir. Allez, bouge tes fesses ! Plus vite que ça ! »

Arthur, efflanqué, à force d'insuffisance de nourriture, se leva promptement, il s'inclina.

Sa chambre était à côté de celle de Voldemort dont il était devenu le serviteur personnel.

Il savait que tous ses gestes étaient surveillés car on prenait grand soin du seigneur aussi immobile qu'une statue si ce n'est ses yeux. Parfois, il pouvait bouger les doigts.

Sous les yeux des tableaux qui l'observaient et alerteraient à la moindre incartade ou manque de respect à l'homme, il savait que les figures donneraient l'alerte.

Alors les brutes qui gardaient la porte arriveraient et Lucian le punirait.

Cela il voulait l'éviter à tout prix, cet homme était capable de tout. Il semblait prendre plaisir à la souffrance des autres.

De plus, depuis que le maître s'était peu à peu figé, il n'avait plus à avoir de relations physiques avec lui et cela le soulageait.

Il commença à préparer le bain et fit en sorte que l'eau soit à la bonne température. Il mit la mousse. Puis doucement, il fit avancer la chaise roulante jusqu'au bain.

Là, il déshabilla l'homme qui le suivait de son regard dur et impitoyable.

Il le fit pénétrer dans le bain en faisant attention de ne lui faire aucun mal.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait tomber, Lucian l'avait fait battre par Flink qui avait abusé de lui.

Ce n'était pas un souvenir agréable, il détestait la brute plus que tout au monde.

Il commença à le savonner puis il entreprit de laver les cheveux.

Une fois cela fait, il le sécha, et commença à lui peigner les cheveux.

Il savait que ce soir, son ami, il ne savait pas trop s'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi, son compagnon d'infortune irait se battre.

Grâce à lui, il avait pu manger à sa faim hier et aujourd'hui, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis une éternité. C'était si agréable et si précieux de manger !

Arthur se mit à trembler. Il sentit alors la main décharnée de Voldemort se poser sur la sienne.

L'homme le regardait intensément. Arthur baissa les yeux devant ce regard inquisiteur.

D'un doigt Voldemort lui fit relever la tête.

Il sentit alors son maître lui parler.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda mentalement l'homme d'un œil noir.

Le blond tomba à terre sous le choc. Il n'avait pas vu son maître parler depuis une semaine.

Et il s'adressait à lui par la pensée, les pénétrant comme si cela était du beurre.

Smith eut l'impression que l'homme grandissait et qu'une aura noire l'entourait.

La terreur l'envahit et il éclata en sanglots.

« Ressaisis-toi ! » ordonna l'homme d'un ton coupant qui effaça toute autre pensée. « Je n'ai aucune envie d'écouter tes gémissements !! »

Arthur ouvrit grand les yeux, tant sa stupeur était énorme. Sa volonté était comme aplatie, on aurait dit qu'un rouleau compresseur lui passait sur le cerveau cherchant à imposer des pensées qui n'étaient pas les siennes, fouillant dans son cerveau pour le mettre à sac et le dénuder.

« Dis-moi tout ou je ferai en sorte que l'on s'occupe de toi ! » ordonna d'un ton sec le seigneur noir. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Arthur retint à grande peine un sanglot et commença en bégayant.

« Maître… » gémit l'homme à terre. « J'ai si faim. On ne me donne jamais de quoi manger… »

Il couvrit son visage de ses mains alors qu'il s'effondrait à terre. « De plus, Flink abuse de moi ! »

Les yeux du plus connu des sorciers étincelèrent de rage, il agrippa sa main squelettique sur son esclave qui trembla encore plus.

« Il ne te touchera plus ! » cria l'homme. « N'ai aucune crainte. Maintenant, habille-moi !! »

Sans dire un mot, Smith s'exécuta. Il n'avait pas entendu le magicien parler et bouger depuis une éternité. Cela signifiait-il qu'il soit sorti de sa léthargie ?

Ce fut sombrement qu'il s'occupa de Voldemort.

Remus s'était donc rendu à la réunion des loups-garous. Pour la première fois ou presque, il rencontrait des personnes atteintes du même mal que lui : la lycanthropie.

Au ban de la société, rejeté par les autres hommes, ils étaient mis à part, un peu comme s'ils étaient sales ou s'ils avaient la peste.

La réunion se tenait dans une clairière isolée. Personne ne viendrait les déranger là.

La chaude nuit d'été leur permettrai de rester des heures durant.

Remus monta donc sur une branche et s'éclaircit la voix.

Tous les yeux convergèrent vers lui, intrigués et à l'écoute.

« Mes chers amis, chers loups-garous ! » commença d'une voix claire et forte Remus. « Si je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui, c'est parce que de graves évènements se préparent. Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité si tant est que nous l'ayons jamais été ! »

Il sentait qu'il captait l'attention de la foule.

« Le sorcier le plus craint de l'histoire de la magie est en train de renaître ! »

Il avait clamé ces derniers mots. Rien que ces quelques paroles jetèrent un froid mortel dans la forêt si chaude auparavant. Le vent souffla dans les arbres et les cheveux des humains rassemblés ici. Tous étaient liés au monde la magie, nul n'ignorait à qui il était fait allusion.

Les poils de chacun se hérissèrent, la peur forma une boule de glace au creux des ventres.

La peur se répandit plus vite que la lèpre ou qu'une rumeur dans un petit village.

Les visages se tendirent et la foule commença à murmurer.

« Je sais vous avez peur ! Tout comme moi ! » reprit Remus. « Maintenant, écoutez-moi !! Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi plusieurs magiciens ont décidé de rassembler les loups-garous ! Nous aussi nous allons livrer la bataille ! Nous ne nous laisserons pas faire ! »

Il fit un vif mouvement du bras qu'il leva en l'air.

Au début, personne ne fit le moindre geste mais peu à peu ils levèrent tous les poings en criant.

« Vous savez tous ici ce que pensent les sans purs des loups-garous ? » demanda Lupin. « Ils nous méprisent tous ! Nous ne sommes pas des hommes pour eux ! Vous savez tous qu'ils nous chasseront, qu'ils nous réduiront à la mendicité ! Ils nous tueront sans pitié ! »

Il marqua un temps de pose afin que ses paroles s'ancrent bien dans les mentalités et qu'ils prennent conscience de la menace qui planait sur leurs têtes à tous.

« Vous devez vous demander ce qui vous pouvez faire à votre niveau, comment agir… » reprit le châtain. « Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi je vous ai réuni et comment nous pouvons intervenir. »

Il sentait que tous les loups-garous tendaient leurs oreilles et que leur attention était focalisée sur ses paroles. Il reprit en laissant bien un temps pour les faire réfléchir.

« Il nous faut apprendre à nous servir et à accepter notre côté animal ! »

A cette annonce, on aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté.

Personne ne parlait, tout le monde semblait interdit.

Qu'avait-il dit ? Il était fou !

Les loups-garous craignaient plus que tout la pleine lune.

Aucun d'eux n'était capable de résister à son appel. Leur part animal prenait alors le pas sur leur humanité. Leur instinct se réveillait et ils devenaient pires que des bêtes, ils étaient des fauves !

Ils n'arrivaient pas à se contrôler et la moindre personne qui passait à leurs côtés était alors en très grand danger !

Ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'attaquer tous les humains à leur portée !

Peut-être était-ce leur façon de se venger des exactions et de la mise à l'écart qu'ils subissaient ?

Aucun d'entre eux ne maîtrisait la transformation qui les laissait vide de leur énergie au matin.

De plus, dans cet état, ils ne se rendaient compte de rien et attaquaient quiconque les approchait.

Personne ne savait comment réfléchir dans cet état et encore moins se comporter de façon intelligente. Lors de la pleine lune, ils avaient tous conscience qu'ils devenaient des bêtes.

« Je vois dans vos regards votre incrédulité ! Je sais ce que vous pensez : c'est impossible ! » reprit le châtain. « Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Il est vrai que pour l'instant il est impossible de se maîtriser et de réfléchir sous notre forme animale ! Mais il existe une solution qui n'a pas encore été expérimentée ! »

Il ouvrit sa sacoche et en sortit une potion qu'il montra à l'assemblée.

« Voici une potion qui vous aidera !! » cria t-il. « Elle a été créée par un homme précieux, un fin connaisseur des potions ! »

Remus pensa à Severus qui était prisonnier et qui avait inventé cette potion. Il avait laissé des notes que des maîtres des potions avaient péniblement déchiffré. Certains magiciens doués en potions avaient paru comprendre les composantes et tentaient d'expérimenter à nouveau la potion.

Les résultats restaient très mitigés. Remus espérait que Severus serait bientôt de retour et qu'il adhérait au plan d'Albus sinon ce serait lui qui se trouverait dans une situation des plus délicates.

Le vieux magicien à la longue barbe blanche avait misé une bonne partie de son plan sur les compétences de Severus.

Il n'avait pas prévu que ce dernier soit capturé. Il espérait que Lucius pourrait leur en dire plus et que Sirius l'aidait malgré la haine de son meilleur ami envers Snape.

Il passa dans les rangs et distribua à chacun une potion que tous serrèrent dans leurs bras comme s'il s'agissait du plus précieux des cadeaux.

Il regrimpa sur l'estrade et réclama le silence car la foule s'était dissipée.

« Cette potion est d'une grande aide ! » recommença t-il. « Elle permet d'éviter complètement de n'être qu'une bête fauve aux prises avec vos instincts. Certaines fois, elle évite même les transformations et annule vos douleurs quand elles arrivent malgré tout. »

Une exclamation de surprise fit place dans la forêt. Pour eux, c'était presque une potion miracle.

« Il faut en prendre un dé à coudre une semaine avant la pleine lune et mettre à diluer avec de l'eau parce que le goût est véritablement infect ! »

Il mima le dégoût ce qui fit rire l'assemblée.

« La personne qui a élaboré cette potion va essayer de faire une nouvelle potion qui nous permettra de contrôler notre corps et de l'utiliser contre nos ennemis. »

Des murmures se firent entendre dans la forêt. Tous le monde était suspendu aux lèvres de cet homme qui leur proposait une voie de salut, un moyen de se défendre.

« Avant d'en arriver là, je vous propose de faire de temps à autre des réunions afin de nous connaître tous et de voir comment nous pouvons nous organiser. Cela nous sera utile lors du combat mais aussi pour faire reconnaître nos droits. Nous sommes aussi humains. Nous n'avons en aucune manière à être mis à l'écart de la société sous prétexte que nous nous transformons. Bien sûr, cela ne sera pas facile, il faudra que nous prouvions que nous ne sommes plus un danger. Mais je vous assure qu'aider à lutter contre le magicien noir sera un argument de poids ! C'est notre avenir et notre condition qui sont en jeu ! »

Les yeux marron étincelaient comme deux lumières dans le noir. Quelques animaux sauvages poussaient des cris mais les loups-garous étaient suspendus aux lèvres de Remus.

Tous le monde sentait la conviction dans ses propos, il leur apportait un moyen de prouver leur utilité à la société, de faire partie intégrante du royaume de la magie.

C'était un rêve qu'ils pourraient réaliser !

Certes pas sans pertes, il y en avait toujours en temps de conflits !

Mais il valait mieux se battre plutôt que de se laisser couper la gorge et d'attendre la mort comme un agneau qu'on mène à l'abattoir.

Se battre serait possible grâce à l'aide de cette potion !

Remus reprit la parole.

« Je vous propose de nous réunir à nouveau dans deux mois. En attendant, constatez les effets de la potion ! Il faut aussi réunir les autres loups-garous ! Plus nous serons nombreux et plus nous ferons bloc ! Maintenant, place à la fête ! »

Remus montra un banquet, heureusement que Lucius avait sorti sa bourse et l'avait aidé pour le coup. Il ouvrit une bouteille de champagne et proposa plusieurs verres.

La fête gagna progressivement la forêt.

En regardant certains couples se former, Remus rit avec plaisir. Malgré tout, la vie continuait, rien n'empêchait l'amour de fleurir et de s'épanouir.

Lucius lui manquait terriblement en cet instant précis mais il savait parfaitement que son amant n'aurait pas été accepté, du moins pas dès la première réunion.

Il devait être chez Sirius maintenant.

Etre avec Malefoy avait mis une distance entre les deux amis et il avait l'impression que Sirius avait changé. Son ami s'était quelque peu renfermé sur lui-même. Ces derniers temps, il paraissait sombre et semblait blessé.

Le châtain se mit à craindre qu'Azkaban fasse encore des ravages sur l'âme et le corps de son ami. On ne s'échappait pas de cette prison et on n'en sortait surtout jamais indemne !

Les missions que confiait Dumbeldore à son ami étaient aussi périlleuses.

De plus, Albus avait parlé d'un lien entre Snape et Sirius.

Il ignorait lequel. Même si Lucius essayait de les pousser l'un dans les bras de l'autre, il doutait qu'une telle relation puisse marcher.

Leur haine mutuelle était trop aussi évidente pour lui ! Cela ne marcherait pas !

Cependant, il s'interrogeait.

Severus était venu chez lui pour parler à Lucius juste avant de partir en mission. Comme d'habitude, Lupin l'avait trouvé sombre, noir, enfermé. Mais en y repensant, il y avait un je ne sais quoi de différent. Une lueur dans ses yeux qui l'avait fait frémir.

En effet, il avait vu la mort dans les yeux de Snape, il n'y avait plus de lueur de joie ni aucune envie. Lupin n'était pas assez innocent pour ne pas avoir compris pourquoi Snape était venu : c'était pour Lucius, son vieil ami.

Le châtain s'était vite rendu compte que le maître des potions aimait celui qui était devenu son amant. Les regards qu'il lui adressait ne pouvaient pas tromper même si Severus restait très maître de lui.

En arrivant sous la pluie, à moitié trempé –à quoi avait pensé l'homme pour rester ainsi à prendre la mort ?- chez eux, Remus aurait presque juré que des larmes avaient coulé sur son visage.

Cela devait sans doute être un effet de son imagination.

Remus avait ensuite appris à sa très grande surprise que Snape était resté presque une journée entière chez Sirius.

Que s'était-il passé ? Que s'étaient-ils dit ?

Sirius n'avait avoué que des banalités : ils avaient parlé de ce qu'il avait réussi à savoir, à apprendre grâce à ses missions d'espionnage.

Cela était fort possible, il se doutait même qu'il y avait un fond de vérité derrière tout cela.

Néanmoins, il connaissait trop bien Sirius pour se laisser avoir par cette ruse.

Il s'était passé quelque chose entre les deux hommes. Ils avaient sans doute dû se disputer même s'il soupçonnait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

De toute façon, si Snape n'était venu que pour parler à Sirius de l'espionnage, il ne serait pas resté si longtemps. Peut-être que l'animagus avait réussi à s'excuser pour ce qui s'était passé des années auparavant ? Il avait failli tuer le maître des potions.

Remus avait demandé maintes fois à son ami de le faire, il l'avait peut-être enfin écouté !

La fête se prolongea tard dans la nuit sans que Remus ne s'en rende compte.

Quand il arriva chez lui, Lucius était là. Il l'accueillit par un grand sourire et en l'enlaçant.

Que c'était bon de se trouver dans les bras d'une personne aimée !

Malefoy raconta donc ce qu'il avait appris de Sirius sans que Remus n'arrive à trouver les réponses à ses questions. Il faudrait qu'il parle à Sirius.

Et le plus tôt serait le mieux !

Ils se verraient demain pour la réunion de l'ordre du Phénix, il lui parlerait à ce moment là !

Après s'être reposé, Albus convoqua le conseil comme son statut de président de l'ordre l'y autorisait.

Il ouvrit les débats très rapidement. Il y avait beaucoup à régler.

Il ouvrit les procédures en faisant part de la demande de Fred, Georges et Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco et Lucius Malefoy, Harry Potter comme membres de l'ordre.

Il fit voter cette demande. Comme il s'y attendait, aucune ne fut acceptée.

Les membres ne croyaient pas en Malefoy et voulaient le placer en observation. Pour les autres, ils étaient bien trop jeunes pour cela !

On leur demanderait d'attendre encore un an et on leur promettrait de leur confier des petites missions mais rien de plus !

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui avait l'air très préoccupé. Il remarqua les cernes sous les yeux de son ami. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils parlent car quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez l'animagus. Le châtain aurait juré qu'il était hanté ou que quelque chose le préoccupait !

S'agissait-il d'Harry ou bien d'autre chose ?

Lucius lui avait dit que Sirius arrivait à communiquer avec Snape ce qui les avait étonné tous les deux. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Et comment cela se faisait-il qu'Albus n'ait aucun échange avec Severus ?

Tout cela l'étonnait et il avait du mal à comprendre.

Il savait le maître des potions avec les Mangemorts mais il ignorait tout de son sort, Lucius lui avait dit qu'il avait été capturé. Pourquoi ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Etait-cela qui préoccupait son meilleur ami ?

Albus continua la réunion en leur soumettant des rapports sur les activités des Mangemorts.

Ceux-ci réunissaient de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent.

Des maisons, des banques et coffres-forts avaient été violé ces derniers temps.

Un énorme trafic de drogue sous forme de pavot avait commencé initié par des familles de sang pur qui engrangeaient ainsi des sommes folles.

A quoi était destiné cet argent ?

C'était ce qu'il fallait découvrir. Albus avait engagé plusieurs experts comptables, financiers, banquiers et experts de l'argent en toute part pour surveiller tous mouvements d'argent.

Les Mangemorts disposaient de nombreux comptes bancaires en Suisse, en Taiwan et autres paradis fiscaux idéaux pour écouler l'argent.

Ils avaient même monté des sociétés factices comme paravents.

Toute cette masse d'argent inquiétait le vieil homme dans le sens qu'il ignorait dans quel but leur ennemi allait s'en servir.

D'ailleurs, en parallèle de ces mouvements d'argents, de nombreux livres de magie avaient disparus, achetés ou volé.

D'après ce qu'Albus savait, les Mangemorts devaient espérer trouver un sort afin de sortir leur maître de son sommeil de pierre.

Il fallait à tout prix éviter cela ! Car s'ils éveillaient maintenant Voldemort, il y avait fort à craindre pour leur sécurité à tous !!

Il informa les membres de l'ordre qui furent tous sous le coup de la nouvelle. Sirius ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil sombres.

Il avait promis de parler de l'état de Severus aux autres membres. Etait-ce la meilleure des solutions ? Ils auraient encore plus peur sans aucun doute !

Tous le savaient en mission dangereuse, certes mais ils avaient confiance en lui.

Ensuite, pour l'instant, ni lui ni Sirius n'avaient réussi à le localiser malgré l'insistance de Black. Depuis la nuit dernière, il avait compris l'insistance de l'animagus à sauver son pire ennemi, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ils étaient liés.

Ils souffraient ensemble. Albus avait pu constater des marques atténuées de fouets sur le corps de Sirius. Blessures qu'avaient aussi Severus aux même endroits en beaucoup plus marquées.

Black avait aussi maigri et la fatigue se lisait dans ses yeux ainsi qu'une inquiétante lueur dans son regard. On aurait dit qu'il avait perdu la foi, qu'il ne croyait plus en rien.

C'était ce même regard qu'avait eu Severus hier.

Il ne comprenait pas le phénomène, ni ne savait comment cela était possible. Malgré ses questions à Sirius, il n'avait toujours pas résolu le problème.

Enfin, un autre danger tout aussi énorme planait sur eux : la chasse à Draco Malefoy continuait sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

Des esprits maléfiques commençaient à s'agiter dans leur sommeil et on avait même parlé de résurgence de créatures si longtemps oubliées : des démons, des hommes bêtes, des golems, des orcs et autres monstres de légendes.

Jusqu'à présent, les journaux moldus n'avaient pas eu vent de ces affaires à cause des guerres qui agitaient leur monde. Cependant, cela restait inquiétant.

Les mondes de la magie et moldu étaient en train de connaître un temps de crise.

Quand il révéla ces informations à l'assemblée, tous pâlirent et de nombreux murmures se firent entendre.

Les membres commencèrent alors à discuter de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, comment ils pouvaient agir. Sirius les observait, il se sentait lui aussi concerné mais avant tout il était las.

Une forme semblait le vider de son énergie qu'il avait prêté à Severus.

Le combat allait commencer plus tôt que prévu. Il aurait aimé aller dans sa chambre et s'endormir pour y assister mais cela semblait impossible.

Devant ses yeux, deux scènes se déroulaient et il se sentait impuissant à agir.

Il avait besoin d'un remontant, cela l'aiderait à supporter sa peine et sa douleur.

Alors qu'il se levait péniblement de sa chaise, il se sentit partir.

Les membres de l'ordre virent avec stupeur Sirius se lever pâle comme un linge.

Il s'agrippa à la table, de la sueur coulait de son visage et ses yeux semblaient ne plus les voir comme s'il était très loin.

Et soudain, il bascula à terre, et s'évanouit dans un grand fracas à la stupeur de tous.

A suivre 


	19. Survivances

Prémonition

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefanyahoo.fr)Titre : PrémonitionSérie : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je ne suis pas l'auteur, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages…

Couples : Sirius X Severus X Sirius // Ron X Harry // Lucius X Remus

Dédicace: Pour Mano que je remercie pour son soutien toujours constant. Aligatou.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices, et à Asuka, ma 2ème béta, vous êtes des amours

Spéciale dédicace aux fans du couple Sirius X Severus X Sirius (que j'espère très nombreux ).

NDA : L'action se passe après les années d'école d'Harry et de ses compagnons.

Georges Walmes, Lucian Homerians, Galen Globilot, Gullah, Flink Nomers et Arthur Smith sont des personnages de ma création et par conséquent ils m'appartiennent.

18 - Survivances 

Le matin, Severus s'était levé, concentré. Il avait fait le vide dans son esprit.

Mentalement, il se sentait prêt.

Il avait répété mille fois les attaques qu'il pourrait subir, celles qu'il pourrait effectuer.

Il ignorait tout de son adversaire.

Snape se voulait sûr de lui. Perdre sa confiance, c'était le début de la fin.

Il avait passé la veille à se préparer.

Physiquement, les marques de ses blessures, de la faim et des sévices subits continuaient de subsister en lui. Il avait tout fait pour les gommer.

Il avait mangé jusqu'à s'en faire éclater la panse, il avait même caché un peu de nourriture au cas où…

Il était devenu prudent et méfiant. Il savait que Lucians n'aurait aucune pitié pour lui. D'ailleurs, cette dernière ne l'intéressait pas. Jamais le maître des potions n'avait voulu de la charité des autres, il avait toujours préféré être craint. De plus, il cherchait à être libre, à retrouver ses quartiers, l'école, ses élèves...

Depuis quelques temps, il envisageait Pouldard comme un foyer, un havre de sécurité.

Tout était mieux que cet endroit, que cette prison, que la peur qui le tenaillait constamment.

Parfois, Snape sentait l'envie de vivre le quitter. Jamais, il n'avait pensé jusqu'alors à mourir malgré la vie terrible qu'il menait, malgré le dégoût qu'il inspirait.

Seule la pensée de ne pas trahir Lucius et d'aider l'ordre du Phénix le maintenaient en vie.

Quoique, récemment, les choses avaient changé.

Subtilement, de façon imperceptible, il y avait quelqu'un qui était entré dans sa vie pour la bouleverser. Sa présence avait tout changé.

Dans quelle mesure ? Jusqu'à quel point ?

Tout cela, le maître des potions l'ignorait.

Il ne savait qu'une chose : sans Sirius Black, il serait déjà mort.

Il se demandait si être en vie était une bonne chose… Surtout vu ce qu'il subissait…

L'avant-veille, il avait vu Albus qui lui avait promis de faire quelque chose pour lui.

Il avait vu dans les yeux du vieil homme une incompréhension, un rejet…

Severus ne comprenait plus.

N'était-ce pas Albus qui l'avait envoyé en mission ? Ne lui avait-il pas confié l'avenir de l'ordre du Phénix ?

Pourtant, Snape savait que tout cela était nécessaire, ce qu'il faisait, c'était pour que la paix revienne. Il cherchait aussi à clarifier son nom de cette façon.

Severus ne savait à quoi s'en tenir. L'attitude de Dumbledore le troublait et le perturbait.

Il avait toujours fait confiance au vieux magicien à la longue barbe blanche.

Mais là, il avait perdu ses repères.

Pouvait-il encore lui faire confiance ?

Allait-on le sauver ?? Sans baguette, faible comme il était, il n'avait aucun espoir de s'échapper seul sans aucune aide.

Rien n'était moins sûr.

Il raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette qu'il avait récupérée la veille.

Il entendit le pas des gardes dans le couloir.

Ainsi donc, le moment était venu.

L'heure de vérité, le moment de se battre, de prouver sa valeur.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix, c'était vaincre ou mourir.

Le choix ne lui semblait plus cornélien.

Il avait bien réfléchi cette nuit, il préférait mourir au combat que lamentablement en étant torturé et affamé. Snape préférait la tombe plutôt que de subir à nouveau ce que les Mangemorts lui avaient fait. Il ignorait ce qui était arrivé à Voldemort mais ce dernier ressemblait plus à une potiche, à un pantin qu'à autre chose.

Alors que la porte s'ouvrait, sur le déplaisant personnage de Flink Nomers, Snape se leva et regarda droit devant lui comme si cette brute n'existait pas.

Un des gardes s'approcha du maître des potions qui lui lança un regard froid comme la glace. D'ailleurs, le lourdaud baroudeur recula d'un pas, impressionné par l'expression de puissance qu'il dégageait rien que par ce regard.

« Hey ben quoi ! » cracha Flink qui avait un bel œil au beurre noir. « Fais ce qu'on t'a dit et plus vite que ça ! »

Aucune pitié ni la moindre ouverture dans la voix impérieuse de ce Nomers. Un homme redoutable, c'était une brute qui alliait cruauté et ruse.

Le garde fit un mouvement de tête et sortit un sac qu'il allait mettre sur la tête du prisonnier quand ce dernier parla pour la première fois.

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Pourquoi me mettre une capuche ? Vous cherchez à me tuer alors que j'ai à me battre ? » questionna t-il d'une voix tranquille et dangereusement mortelle.

« Tu ne dois pas savoir où nous allons te mener. » fut la réponse courte de Flink. « Pour l'instant, tu as l'assurance que nous ne te ferons rien de mal tant que tu n'auras pas livré le combat. »

« Et après ce fameux combat ? » demanda sereinement Snape.

« Nous t'enterrerons parce que tu mourras. » fit méchamment et sadiquement la brute.

« Ainsi donc, vous avez prévu de me tuer déloyalement. J'aurais dû m'en douter. » énonça paisiblement Severus. « N'avez-vous donc aucun courage ? Je ne mourrais pas seul et j'entraînerais beaucoup des vôtres dans la tombe… »

A ces paroles, Nomers se mit à rire comme si c'était la chose la plus grotesque qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Pourtant, Snape n'avait pas jamais été du genre à faire des plaisanteries

Ces gens là ne semblaient pas sains d'esprit et la mort ne les effrayait pas.

Pourquoi ne le redoutaient-ils pas alors que les Mangemorts connaissaient ses capacités ?

« Le combat sera honnête. Ce sera un vrai duel de sorcier. Baguette contre baguette, sorts contre sorts. » révéla Flink. « Aucune tricherie, pas de poison. Rien de tout cela ! Mais la mort est votre seule issue. Ce soir nous enfouirons votre cadavre. »

« Et si jamais j'étais le vainqueur ? » rit doucement le professeur. « Un adversaire désespéré n'a rien à perdre et tout à donner. Imaginez que votre champion fasse une erreur, une toute petite faille dans sa garde. Je l'abattrai alors. Et il n'aura plus aucune chance. »

Flink le regarda, troublé. « Nos champions sont invincibles. » dit-il comme une litanie contre la peur. « Vous le verrez bien et vous en ferez les frais ! »

Severus Snape ne répondit qu'en riant.

A vrai dire, désormais son sort ne lui importait que peu !

Il avait longuement réfléchi après avoir communiqué la nuit dernière avec Sirius.

Au petit matin, alors qu'il savait l'aube s'éveiller au loin et les oiseaux chanter encore plus loin, il avait pris sa décision.

Ce serait sans doute son dernier acte, un geste de pure bravoure inutile.

Cependant, pour une fois, l'homme avait décidé de sortir de l'ombre, de son rôle d'espion.

Autant le faire avec grandeur et classe !

De toute façon, il n'était plus utile pour l'Ordre. Voldemort et les autres Mangemorts doutaient de lui. Il n'apprendrait donc plus rien d'intéressant de leur part.

Alors à quoi bon continuer de vivre ? Pour qui ? Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ?

Il ne voulait plus de cette vie sordide. Et quant il pensait aux Malefoy, il savait, intérieurement, même s'il refusait de l'admettre, qu'il était de trop désormais.

Lucius s'était trouvé un amant, un homme à protéger et à aimer.

Et homme, pour son plus grand malheur, ce n'était pas lui ! Comme il le regrettait !

Le destin devait avoir décidé qu'il ne serait pas heureux.

Il se laissa faire quand le garde lui mit une capuche afin de le priver de sa vue.

Ensuite, l'homme lui prit la main. Il suivit ces geôliers vers une destination inconnue.

Il essaya de suivre mentalement la direction qu'ils prenaient.

Cependant, les hommes devaient avoir prévu le coup. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de tourner, bifurquer, faire demi-tour. A un moment, on le fit s'asseoir sur une sorte de chaise et ils le transportèrent de cette façon pendant quelque temps.

Au final, le maître des potions perdit toute notion du temps, des distances.

Il ignorait où il se trouvait mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur.

En fait, ce qui l'intriguait plus que tout était la confiance que semblait avoir Flink, Georges, Lucians et les autres dans les capacités de leurs membres.

Et cela, il devait dire qu'il ignorait tout de leurs troupes.

Severus Snape avait pourtant longtemps collaboré avec les Mangemorts et il n'avait jamais eu connaissance de guerriers outre leurs membres.

Qui était ces nouveaux champions ?

Le maître des potions ignorait tout de leurs capacités.

Etait-ce Lucians ou George, cela semblait plus probable, qui les avait entraîné ?

Comment ? Dans quel but ? Qui étaient-ils ?

Il transmettrait au moins ces informations à Sirius, cela leur serait utile pour leurs futurs combats, même si lui serait mort, quand la bataille finale arriverait.

Au bout d'un temps indéterminé, il arriva.

Enfin, ses gardes le laissèrent dans une pièce fraîche. On lui enleva sa cagoule.

Il était entouré de gardes, à nouveau. Cela devenait une habitude !

Il en sourit intérieurement.

Il était dans une pièce assez grande, décorée sobrement. Il y avait une tenue propre non loin de là et un canapé ainsi qu'un siège confortable.

« Il faut enfiler ça ! » ordonna Flink en désignant la tenue bleue. « Votre adversaire aura une tenue identique mais d'une couleur différente. »

La brute ouvrit un placard et désigna un balai.

« Ce sera pour la bataille aérienne, c'est la première partie du match. » lui expliqua Nomers. « Je doute qu'il y ait une deuxième. Vous serez vite désarçonné. Ensuite, le combat aura lieu à terre, baguettes contre baguettes. »

« Je préférai me battre seulement à terre. » dit d'un ton calme Severus. « Je n'ai jamais été doué en balai ce qui créera un désavantage certain. »

« Peu m'importe ! » siffla l'homme sans pitié. « C'est un bon balai. C'est de votre faute si vous n'êtes pas bon ! Les règles comportent une partie sur balai. Vous devez vous y soumettre. Tel est le règlement et ce qui se passe. Vous avez accepté le duel, ainsi, il vous faut vos plier à ces règles établies. Le match sera d'autant plus court. »

Il eut un sourire encore plus large.

« Quel dommage ! » fit-il presque sincère. « J'aurais tant aimé voir votre adversaire se jouer de vous et vous faire trembler ! Je déteste votre assurance. »

Il lui tourna le dos et s'en alla laissant deux gardes avec le prisonnier.

« Le match devrait commencer dans une heure et demie. » déclara l'un des gardes. « Voulez-vous que nous vous apportions votre dernier repas ? C'est votre dernière heure. Il y a même des liqueurs, des vins fins et des cigares. »

Severus Snape les regarda, tout le monde semblait si sûr de sa défaite.

Cela en était presque vexant !!

« J'aimerais du vin ainsi qu'une feuille et un crayon avec un bon livre. » réclama t-il.

L'un des gardes sembla étonné mais il alla effectuer sa demande.

Il revint quelques instants avec ce qu'il avait demandé.

« Si je vous promets de ne pas m'enfuir, puis-je rester un instant seul ? » demanda le maître des potions.

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela mais nous pouvons vous tourner le dos. » expliqua l'un des gardes alors que l'autre approuvait silencieusement.

« Si vous ne pouvez pas faire plus, alors cela me convient. » déclara l'homme en se saisissant de la feuille pour commencer à écrire.

_Albus,_

_Si vous recevez cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde._

_Je n'ai pas été aussi utile que je l'aurais souhaité._

_Protégez Lucius et son fils._

_Soyez plus indulgents envers les Serpentards et trouvez leur un maître de maisons qui saura les guider et leur apprendre._

_Enfin, saluez mes connaissances, j'ai été ravi de les connaître et de collaborer avec eux. Dommage que nous n'ayons pas eu le temps de plus nous connaître et de voir notre jour arriver !_

_Pensez à m'enterrer sous une bibliothèque et à publier mes travaux._

_Bien à vous._

_Severus Snape, maître des potions à Pouldard._

Lentement, Snape se dirigea vers les gardes à qui il tendit la lettre qu'ils lurent. Puis, il la cacheta et la ferma dans une enveloppe.

« J'aimerais que vous fassiez parvenir ce courrier à Albus Dumbledore. » demanda l'homme à ses gardes. « Il s'agit juste de mon testament. C'est l'une des faveurs que je vous demande. »

Ayant lu et n'ayant rien trouvé de compromettant, le garde approuva d'un signe de tête et rangea la dite lettre dans ses vêtements.

L'homme se plongea ensuite dans un livre. Il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui et commença à se plonger dans un livre de potions.

Pendant un temps, il oublia tout. Alors qu'il lisait une explication sur les maux de tête dus à l'abus de magie noire et comment les combattre, il sentit une présence habituelle à ses côtés.

Sans se retourner, il continua sa lecture afin de ne pas éveiller l'attention de ses gardes.

« _Es-tu prêt Severus ?_ » questionna la chaude voix de Sirius dont il sentait la force et la présence.

Ils communiquaient de façon télépathique et ils pouvaient parler sans être entendus.

« _Le conseil de l'Ordre va bientôt commencer ?_ » demanda le maître des potions.

« _Albus vient d'arriver. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je saurais aussi écouter et défendre ta cause._ » affirma avec force le brun aux longs cheveux. « _Je vais te transmettre ma force. Tiens-toi prêt ! _»

_« Es-tu certain de vouloir faire cela ?_ » redemanda pour la nième fois le brun aux yeux onyx. « _J'ai peur que tu en pâtisses, que tu le regrettes… _»

Même si Sirius n'était pas là physiquement, Snape aurait pu jurer que l'homme avait froncé les sourcils et posé les mains sur ses hanches. La colère de l'ancien prisonnier était perceptible et Severus sentit la main de l'homme se serrer sur son épaule.

« _Snape !_ » fit la voix de Black en colère.

Comme cela lui paraissait maintenant étrange que cet homme qui avait été sa Némésis utilise un tel ton et l'appelle par son nom de famille, presque comme si cela sonnait comme une insulte.

« _C'est inutile de revenir sur cette discussion..._ » soupira Black. « _Je sais ce qu'est être prisonnier. Tu as une chance et une formidable opportunité d'être moins maltraité. Je sais ce qu'ils te font. Crois-tu que je ne ferais pas tout pour t'aider. Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiètes ??_ »

Severus soupira.

Ses gardes crurent qu'il avait peur de la mort et continuèrent à le laisser lire alors qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement.

L'homme fit semblant de se replonger dans son livre.

« _Il y a une chose qui m'intrigue, Sirius._ » finit par avouer Snape en tournant la page de son livre. « _C'est la confiance qu'ils ont en leur champion comme s'il était invincible... _»

«_ Sans doute veulent-ils te mettre la pression !_ » expliqua négligemment l'homme. « _Je serai avec toi. Si cela se trouve, tu n'auras pas besoin de ma force._ »

Snape sentait bien que Sirius essayait de le détendre en dédramatisant la situation. Il lui en était reconnaissant. En plus, Black lui faisait confiance. Et cela lui importait plus que tout.

Pourquoi ne s'apercevait-il que maintenant à quel point son ancien ennemi comptait pour lui ?

« _J'ai appris quelques petites informations ci et là._ » révéla le maître des potions.

Sirius se tut lui laissant expliquer ce qu'il avait à dire.

« _Le combat devrait bientôt commencer._ » commença l'homme en noir. « _Je porterai une combinaison bleue. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est Georges qui a recruté et formé ces hommes. J'ignore où est leur camp d'entraînements, de qui il s'agit, leur nombre… Je ne sais rien. Peut-être que cet affrontement m'en apprendra plus… »_

_« Connais-tu le nom de ton adversaire ? Son classement ?? Tu sais ce genre de choses qui nous permettrait de dire qu'effectivement, il a une bonne cote. »_

_« C'est le meilleur élève de leur promotion… » _finit par avouer le maître des potions tirant de Sirius un sifflement admirateur.

« _Ainsi donc, ils t'estiment grandement pour te faire affronter un tel adversaire ? _» demanda le brun aux longs cheveux encore sous le coup de la surprise.

« _A vrai dire, cela m'intrigue tout autant que toi._ » divulgua le maître des potions en grinçant des dents et en croisant les bras.

Il se leva et alla saisir la tunique bleue qu'on lui avait préparé.

Il alla dans un coin et la lissa. Puis Severus s'assit sur l'un des canapés pour l'enfiler.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ » questionna Black intrigué.

« _La tenue que je dois mettre. Mon adversaire en aura une autre._ » expliqua le professeur. « A_utre chose, la première partie du duel sera aérien. J'aurais sans doute besoin de tes capacités._ »

« _Je serais là._ » le rassura l'homme. « _C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais aimé voler… Ensuite ?_ »

_« Ils pensent que je n'arriverais même pas à survivre au premier des trois rounds._ » continua Snape qui avait enfin finit d'enfiler le haut. « _C'est un combat à mort. Inutile de te dire qu'ils me voient déjà tous mort et enterré. »_

« _Ils aimeraient bien…_ » siffla Sirius. « _Ne crains-tu pas de tuer ton adversaire ? Cela ne te fait-il pas peur ? N'as-tu pas d'appréhensions ?_ »

Severus se pencha pour délasser ses chaussures en marquant un silence.

« _J'étais un Mangemort, ne l'oublie pas !_ » finit par dire le futur combattant. « _J'ai déjà tué et je serais de nouveau amené à le faire. Je n'aime pas cela. La seule chose qui me console, c'est qu'au moins, je vais éliminer un Mangemort. Ce sera toujours ça de pris pour l'Ordre !_ »

Sirius serra l'épaule de Severus et son fantôme caressa les cheveux.

«_ S'il faut, je le tuerai à ta place et tu n'auras pas à te salir les mains. Cela ne fera qu'ajouter un meurtre à ma réputation déjà bien entamée !_ » dit Black avec une ironie certaine.

Severus opina de la tête alors qu'il mettait son pantalon.

« _Je ferai tout pour gagner…_ » finit par souffler Severus. « _Il y a des choses que l'Ordre du Phénix doit savoir… Sinon je mourrais en essayant…_ »

« _Je ne te laisserai pas être tué !_ » lui cria Sirius d'un ton rageur. « _Pas après tout ce que nous avons fait et vécu ensemble. De plus, tu me sembles oublier facilement quelque chose._ »

« _Ah ?_ » demanda l'homme surpris. « _Quoi donc ?_ »

« _Tu m'as promis de ne pas te laisser tuer hier._ »

« _Avoue plutôt que tu m'y as forcé !_ » s'exclama Snape encore fâché.

« _Je n'avais pas le choix et tu le sais… Tu ne me l'as pas laissé…_ » révéla Sirius. « _Mon dernier argument te convaincra sans doute, et si tu mourais, est-ce que tu ne m'entraînerais pas avec toi ?? Et cela, tu ne le voudrais sans doute pas ? A moins que tu me haïsses encore_ ? »

« _Tu sais bien que c'est impossible !_ » finit par répondre Snape. « _Ce que tu as fait pour moi. Nul ne l'a jamais fait auparavant. Sans toi, je serai mort et oublié de tous._ »

« _J'ai parfois l'impression que tu regrettes d'être en vie…_ » finit par dire Sirius d'un ton accablé et plein de remords. Il ajouta avec une voix voilée par la peine et une pointe de douleur. « _Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pris en compte tes sentiments. D'un autre côté, je ne peux pas te laisser mourir. Ce n'est pas dans le caractère du Snape que je connais !_ »

« _Ah bon ! » _fit d'un ton mordant le professeur. « _Et que sais-tu donc de moi ?_ »

Sirius posa une nouvelle fois la main sur l'épaule de Snape.

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour se matérialiser et consoler cet homme qui semblait avoir perdu toute raison de vivre et n'être plus que l'ombre de lui-même ?

Snape sentit la peine de Sirius et en fut bouleversé.

« _Pourquoi tiens-tu donc tant à moi ?_ » questionna le professeur perdu. « _Nous avons été si longtemps ennemis. Je suis plus habitué à la haine et au mépris qu'à la compassion. Personne n'a jamais tenu à moi ni tenu compte de ce que je ressentais… _»

Severus était perdu. La peine et la chaleur de Black, il sentait une douce chaleur couler en lui, le réconforter. Il avait l'impression d'être important, que quelqu'un tenait à lui…

« _Tu te trompes Severus !_ » répondit immédiatement son ex Némésis. « _Tu importes à l'Ordre, à tous ses membres. Tu verras, je ne serais sans doute pas le seul à défendre ta cause. Albus te considère comme un excellent professeur. Et je suis sûr que la plupart des Serpentards sont secrètement ravis que tu sois leur maître de maison même si jamais ils ne l'avoueront. Enfin, je connais nombre de personnes qui te respectent et t'admirent… _»

Severus ferma les yeux étrangement ému, sa gorge était serrée.

« _Promets-moi de tout faire pour lutter, tu veux ?_ » questionna le brun aux yeux clairs. « _Je ne voudrais pas assister à ta mort…_ »

Sirius avait une voix étranglée et tremblante d'une émotion mal contenue.

Severus en fut d'autant plus touché.

« _A une condition…_ » demande l'homme.

« _Tout ce que tu veux…_ » répondit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation et immédiatement son ancien ennemi.

Snape eut presque un sourire en entendant cette affirmation.

« _Tu devrais te méfier… Je pourrais demander ta tête. _» dit Severus en s'asseyant. « Ne t'en fais pas ! _Je ne te demanderai rien de tel. Il y a juste une assurance dont j'ai besoin…_ »

La voix du maître des potions tremblait alors qu'il prononçait ces mots.

« _Je refuse de subir une nouvelle fois la faim, la torture et l'emprisonnement…_ » commença le professeur. « _Je sais que tu me comprends pour avoir été à Azkaban. Si jamais, je survivais, si mes anciens compagnons me faisaient encore souffrir… Promets-moi…_ »

« _Je ne serai pas capable de te tuer même si tu me le demandes !_ » protesta Le prisonnier. « _Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je fasse ça_ ? »

La stupeur marquait nettement la voix de l'animagus.

« _Je l'avais pourtant envisagé.._ » souffla Severus doucement.

« _Je te l'interdis !!_ » cria Sirius.

« _Parce que tu n'as jamais envisagé cette solution quand tu étais à Azkaban peut-être ?_ » s'exclama l'homme en colère. « _J'y suis aussi allé, pour un cours séjour et je sais ce que c'est. Comment as-tu pu survivre là-bas une vingtaine d'années ? _»

Avant que Sirius n'ait pu répondre, les gardes arrivèrent près de leur prisonnier.

« C'est l'heure. » dirent-ils. « Aimeriez-vous une dernière chose ? »

« Oui, un verre de scotch… » répondit le maître des potions.

« _Nous trouverons une autre solution, Severus… _» déclara Black sûr de lui. « _Je te le promets ! Je ferai tout pour te sauver, je te le jure. Est-ce que tu me crois ?_ »

« _Oui… Je te crois Sirius…_ » dit-il en prenant son verre d'alcool.

« _Alors, j'active le sort…_ » fit l'animagus alors qu'il posait ses mains sur les épaules du professeur.

Snape continua à boire son verre comme si de rien n'était.

Black prononça une formule tout bas.

Il sentit une force nouvelle couler en lui et le revigorer. La chaleur et la maîtrise de Black s'insuffler en lui. Ainsi, il pourrait affronter n'importe quel adversaire.

Prêt, il s'avança dans le couloir.

Les gardes le menèrent alors à l'air libre. Il arriva dans un grand amphithéâtre romain aux pierres vétustes. Il y avait des Mangemorts encapuchonnés dans de longs vêtements noirs.

Voldemort se tenait au centre d'une tribune avec des lourdes tentures.

A ses côtés, il y avait Georges et Lucians, devenus officiellement ses bras droits depuis peu.

Même Arthur Smith, son compagnon d'infortune, était là. Il semblait apeuré et lui adressa un faible sourire d'encouragement auquel il ne répondit que par un très léger hochement de tête.

Inutile d'attirer l'attention sur lui ou sur Arthur pour les faire plus souffrir.

Même si l'endroit à l'air libre n'était pas rempli, Severus estimait facilement le nombre de visiteurs à minimum plus de cent personnes.

Tant de personnes !! C'était incroyable !!

Tout ce monde pour lui, pour ce match !

Snape se demanda ce que cela signifiait et d'où leur venait une telle confiance.

A moins qu'ils ne le prennent tous pour un minable !

A vrai dire, il avait envisagé cette solution non sans grincer des dents.

Cependant, si les Mangemorts le considéraient comme faible, jamais, ils ne lui auraient proposé de se racheter en se battant en combat à mort avec l'un des leurs, encore moins leur champion.

Tout cela était fort étrange et Snape se demandait ce que manigançait Georges.

Sirius avait espionné cet homme qu'il avait qualifié de dangereux voire même d'instable.

Severus ne l'avait jamais vu à l'œuvre et ignorait tout de cet homme charismatique.

Il avait appris seulement qu'il était à l'origine du recrutement des nouveaux Mangemorts et qu'il était chargé de leur entraînement. Il fallait qu'il soit puissant.

Soudain, il entendit un grand fracas. De petites silhouettes s'avancèrent et se placèrent dans les gradins dans une discipline magnifique. Severus les regardait se demandant qui ils étaient.

Une petite centaine de silhouette se coula sur les sièges libres par groupes. Il y avait une dizaine d'hommes avec eux qui s'assirent à leurs côtés. Les silhouettes relevèrent leurs capuchons et Severus découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'enfants du même âge – entre une dizaine et une quinzaine d'années - que ces élèves.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Ils commencèrent à taper des pieds et les Mangemorts applaudirent aussi.

Severus Snape observa le couloir par lequel il était entré et aperçut une forme rouge, son adversaire.

La stupeur se lut sur son visage quand il comprit que son ennemi, celui qu'il devait tuer pour avoir la vie sauve, n'avait pas plus d'une quinzaine d'années !

« Par Merlin ! » cria Severus aussi horrifié que Sirius. « Mais ce n'est qu'un enfant ! »

Dans l'amphithéâtre, les autres apprentis Mangemorts continuaient d'applaudir.

Flash Back – Début - 

La veille, Severus s'était assoupi dans sa prison.

Il y avait un mieux relatif car on lui avait fournit non seulement un matelas confortable et bien rembourré mais aussi un oreiller, des draps propres et des couvertures.

Sa cellule avait été nettoyée, désinfectée. Elle ne sentait plus une odeur rance. Arthur avait même apporté des fleurs. Le maître des potions savait que ce changement était dû au fait qu'il acceptait de se battre à mort contre leur champion.

Toutes ces attentions ne lui déplaisaient pas. Un peu de confort ne serait pas du luxe dans sa position !! Et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter même si c'était le dernier jour qui lui restait à vivre !

Il avait passé la journée à se laver, à se dégourdir sous la haute surveillance d'une dizaine de gardes. Ensuite, Snape était allé dans la bibliothèque, l'un de ses endroits favoris depuis toujours ! Pour lire jusqu'à plus soif et réviser quelques sorts de défense et d'attaque.

Il ignorait s'il était capable de tuer quelqu'un en combattant, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé même s'il avait déjà tué.

L'empoisonnement, les potions, c'était ça sa manière d'agir ! Sa spécialité !

Il n'aurait qu'à imaginer que c'était Lucians ou Flink qu'il affrontait !

Ces deux là, il se ferait une joie de les tuer !!

Le soir venu, après une dernière sortie où il avait murmuré une prière aux étoiles – jamais ces dernières ne lui avaient semblées si belles !! – il s'était couché.

Au bout de quelques instants, il fut transporté dans ce monde parallèle où il discutait souvent avec Sirius. Ce dernier n'était pas là. Le maître des potions observa la vallée magnifiquement verte de cet endroit.

Pour une fois, une brise légère et sentant la lavande soufflait.

Il n'y avait pas de bruits aux alentours comme si tout était désertique. Aussi loin que portait sa vue, Severus ne voyait que des vallées vertes désertiques.

Pas d'habitations, pas de traces de vies humaines. Il y avait une forêt qui se dessinait au loin avec de grands arbres magnifiques, peut-être des chênes.

Snape sentit plus qu'il ne vit son compagnon arriver.

Sirius avait même amené du chocolat. La délicatesse de cet homme ne cessait de le surprendre !

Il en prit un morceau qu'il partagea.

« J'ai apporté de quoi faire la potion pour te transférer ma force, mon savoir, mes sorts et mes pouvoirs… » expliqua Sirius en déballant ce qu'il avait mis dans son sac à dos.

« Es-tu sûr que cela n'est pas dangereux ? » interrogea Snape quelque peu inquiet.

Lors des dernières nuits, depuis qu'il savait qu'il allait devoir combattre le champion des Mangemorts, Sirius n'avait eu qu'une idée en tête : aider à tout prix Severus à gagner.

Or, pour cela il n'existait pas trente six solutions !!

Il ne pouvait pas l'entraîner dans ce monde parallèle : tout d'abord ils n'avaient pas le temps et d'ailleurs aucun résultat ne serait garanti !

Ensuite, Severus allait mieux. Cependant, il était loin d'être au mieux de sa forme.

Les séances de tortures, la faim, l'angoisse, la prison, la peur… Tout cela l'avait considérablement affaibli.

Son moral avait été durement atteint, et il lui faudrait plus que quelques jours pour se remettre. Sirius refusait de laisser mourir cet homme avec qui il avait tant partagé et qu'il admirait maintenant.

Seul petit 'problème', Severus aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de lui avouer.

Snape souffrait en silence dans une dignité que lui enviait l'animagus.

Il ne se plaignait pas et continuait d'ouvrir les oreilles afin de guetter la moindre information utile pour l'Ordre.

Cette dévotion forçait le respect de l'homme qui avait passé tant d'années à Azkaban.

D'une certaine manière, lui, il avait fuit la prison et ses tourmenteurs en se transformant en chien. Severus n'avait pas cette possibilité.

Black partageait ce que subissait le professeur. Il savait donc ce qui se passait mais il ignorait si la mort de ce dernier ne le tuerait pas.

Aucun des deux hommes ne comprenait la nature de leur lien. Chacun savait qu'il était fort. Snape avait même avoué à Black que sans lui, il serait déjà mort.

Ce combat plaisait à Sirius, enfin, ils auraient un moyen d'agir !!

Et il espérait convaincre l'Ordre du Phénix d'agir pour libérer le professeur.

Mais pour cela il fallait gagner !

Ayant eu cette idée, Sirius l'avait aussitôt partagé avec Severus qui l'avait au début refusé !!

C'était sans tenir compte de l'obstination d'un Black !

Le maître des potions avait dû déclarer forfait, Sirius lui aurait cassé les pieds pendant une éternité sinon ! De toute façon, il n'en aurait fait qu'à sa tête !!

Black, héritier de la maison du même nom, s'était plongé dans des livres avec l'aide d'Hermione à qui il avait fait promettre le secret.

Très vite, ils avaient dû s'orienter vers les livres de magie noire. Ils avaient fini par trouver des sorts et des potions qui seraient utiles.

Toutes étaient dangereuses, Sirius risquait non seulement sa vie mais aussi son âme !

Cependant, l'homme n'avait pas peur et son désir de venir en aide à son ancien ennemi lui donnait plus de courage que de raison !

A force d'arguments, il avait su faire plier Severus qui s'était résigné.

Tous les deux avaient étudié les livres pour en choisir un que Severus jugeait moins dangereux pour Sirius.

Aucun n'ignorait que ce qu'ils faisaient était interdit par le ministère de la magie.

Néanmoins, c'était le cadet de leurs soucis !

Snape avait imploré à maintes reprises d'arrêter ce qu'ils faisaient mais Sirius ne l'avait pas écouté et avait continué dans cette direction.

Las, le maître des potions avait fini par baisser les bras, même s'il était reconnaissant à son ami de vouloir l'aider.

Au fond de lui-même, il n'ignorait pas que sans l'aide de Sirius, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à cause de son récent emprisonnement.

Sirius prépara encore une fois la mixture, la dernière qu'il devait faire pour achever le sort. Nul ne savait où cela les entraînerait ni ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux !

Mais parfois, il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout !!

Sirius avait finit de préparer ce dont il avait besoin. Il commença à faire d'étranges signes grâce à un pinceau sur la peau du maître des potions. Ensuite, il passa le pinceau à Severus qui fit de même. Au bout de quelques instants, les deux hommes, qui s'étaient déshabillés pour cette opération, avaient le corps recouvert de symboles et de runes étranges.

Ensuite, Sirius tendit une potion à Severus qui en but la moitié, puis il finit ce qui restait.

Enfin, l'animagus sortit une dague et la montra au professeur.

La lame en argent semblait briller d'un éclat singulier, sans doute du à l'imagination et l'angoisse de ce qui se passait.

Sirius commença à entailler légèrement le poignet de Snape en essayant de ne pas le faire souffrir. Du sang s'en écoula. Snape prit alors la dague et répéta l'opération.

Les deux hommes collèrent leurs poignets l'un contre l'autre, mêlant le sang au sang.

Sirius commença alors à incanter d'une voix basse et grave.

« Infine Neola Aloa Inratum Era est… » commença t-il en chantant.

Sa voix se perdait dans le ciel. Le sang commença à prendre une teinte beaucoup plus claire voire rouge vive. Puis, ce fut au tour des dessins de s'illuminer tandis que Sirius continuait la formule apprise par cœur.

Tout en se concentrant, Severus reprit le chant et répondit aux questions du sort, acceptant par là la force de son ami.

Il sentait quelque chose passer en lui. Cela n'était pas menaçant, ô contraire !!

Une douce chaleur l'envahit et il sentit encore plus la présence de l'ancien prisonnier. Il avait l'impression que rien en se concentrant, il pourrait lui aussi devenir un chien ou bien se transformer.

Ce serait Mac Gonagall qui serait surprise !

Lui, il avait toujours été mauvais pour se changer ou transformer quelque chose, domaine dans lequel excellait Sirius.

Le rituel continuait, le sang séchait tout doucement autour des poignets des deux hommes. Puis, lentement, la luminosité disparut et tout redevint normal.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent détachant lentement leurs poignets.

Sirius s'écroula sur le sol sous le regard effrayé de son compagnon.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas trop en faire imbécile ! » gronda Severus inquiet.

Le maître des potions se pencha sur Black qui l'attira à terre.

« Je vais bien… » haleta t-il en ramenant une mèche derrière son oreille.

Parfois, le maître des potions se demandait comment Sirius pouvait penser à sa beauté dans de pareilles circonstances, ce qui lui tira un sourire.

Il mit ses bras autour du cou de l'animagus cherchant sa chaleur et sans doute du réconfort. Personne n'avait agi avec autant de compassion pour lui dans le seul but de l'aider, sans rien demander en échange.

Sirius lui tapota gentiment le dos puis caressa les cheveux et le dos de l'homme.

« N'aie pas peur Severus, je sais que tu vaincras. » affirma Black. « J'ai confiance en toi. Et je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je parlerai pour toi au conseil. Demain, les choses changeront en bien pour toi. Ca, je te le promets… »

Les deux hommes avaient fini par s'endormir paisiblement dans ce paysage.

Flash Back – Fin - A suivre 


	20. Adversaires et amis

Prémonition

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefanyahoo.fr) Titre : Prémonition Série : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je ne suis pas l'auteur, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages…

Couples : Sirius X Severus X Sirius // Ron X Harry // Lucius X Remus

Dédicace: Pour Mano que je remercie pour son soutien toujours constant. Aligatou.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices, et à Asuka, ma 2ème béta, vous êtes des amours

Spéciale dédicace aux fans du couple Sirius X Severus X Sirius (que j'espère très nombreux ).

NDA : L'action se passe après les années d'école d'Harry et de ses compagnons.

Georges Walmes, Lucian Homerians, Galen Globilot, Gullah, Rolland Dimer, Flink Nomers et Arthur Smith sont des personnages de ma création et par conséquent ils m'appartiennent.

NB : Bonne année à tous mes lecteurs, qu'elle soit pourvoyeuse d'amour, de santé, de richesses matérielles et immatérielles… Bref, j'espère que tout ira bien pour vous. Cette année est une année, comment dire…, pour le moins chargée pour moi, en effet, mon compagnon et moi-même emménageons à la fin de l'année dans notre nouvel appartement.

19 – Adversaires et amis Dans la maison de Sirius Black 

Harry, Hermione, Draco et une bonne partie des enfants Weasley –Ron, Ginny, les jumeaux Fred et Georges – se tenaient dans la chambre qu'occupait Harry.

Comme aucun d'eux ne pouvaient assister au conseil, ils avaient décidé de rester ensemble. Chacun voulait essayer de deviner ce qui se passait.

De graves évènements se déroulaient, ils l'avaient compris et ils refusaient d'être mis à l'écart.

« Je vous propose donc de mettre à plat ce que chacun sait. » commença Georges, à moins que ce soit Fred.

Parfois il était impossible de différencier les jumeaux, surtout quand ils étaient vêtus de la même façon, ce qui était le cas pour une fois.

« Cela nous permettra d'avoir une base commune d'informations. » continua son jumeau. « Ensuite, nous déciderons de ce qui convient de faire. »

« Et si on élisait d'abord un chef ? » demanda Draco. « Cela permettrait d'avoir un leader, d'agir de concert, d'avoir quelqu'un qui tranche… Ce sera nécessaire à un moment ou à un autre. »

« Et je suppose que tu aimerais être le chef ? » dit Hermione en lançant une pique.

Nul n'ignorait ici que Malefoy cherchait à les aider et surtout qu'il était un Serpentard. Habitué à diriger, il aimait le pouvoir comme tous ceux de sa famille.

Contraint de se cacher à cause de l'historique appartenance de sa famille aux côtés de la magie noire, il avait fini par renier son passé sans pour oublier qu'il était avant tout un Serpentard.

« Je ne cache pas qu'un tel poste m'intéresse. » commença le blond. « Cependant, je préfère un vote à l'unanimité. Peut-être qu'il faudrait savoir qui se présente à ce poste ? »

« Le vote se fera bien sûr à bulletin secret. » ajouta Hermione. « Chacun d'entre nous pourra voter pour une seule personne qui ne sera pas elle-même. Vous êtes d'accord ? »

« Pourra t-on voter pour des personnes qui ne proposent pas à ce poste ? » interrogea Ginny en changeant de position sur le lit.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée Ginny… » intervint Ron. « Imagine que la personne refuse d'assumer ce poste. Nous n'aurons plus qu'à recommencer !! »

« Bien. » reprit Granger. « Qui se présente ? Levez les mains bien haut ! »

Les jumeaux levèrent la main ainsi que Draco.

« C'est tout ? » demanda la plus jeune des Weasley. « Harry ! Hermione ! »

« J'avoue que ce rôle ne me plaît pas du tout… » expliqua le jeune garçon aux yeux verts émeraudes. « J'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'organiser des séances d'apprentissage de sorts. L'impression et ce que j'en ai retiré ressemblent pour moi à un échec total. Je suggérais de laisser le poste à Hermione, elle est toujours si réfléchie et intelligente, cela lui conviendrait mieux qu'à moi ! »

« Mais c'est faux ! » protesta la brune aux boucles mordorées en secouant sa jolie tête. « Harry. Il faut que tu saches, tes cours nous ont été très utiles. Tu nous as beaucoup appris et l'ensemble des personnes qui furent tes élèves sera d'accord avec moi. Tu as su mêler et lier les maisons entre elles avec plus de talents que n'importe qui, même Dumbledore dont c'est le rêve le plus cher !! »

Harry joua nerveusement avec ses doigts et s'efforça de cacher sa cicatrice.

« Elle a raison, Harry… » surenchérit Ron.

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi ! » s'écria le jeune adolescent en chatouillant le rouquin.

Après quelques éclats de rire, les jeunes gens se calmèrent.

« Sérieusement Harry, tu devrais y réfléchir. » reprit le plus sérieusement le dernier Weasley. « Tu es l'homme de la situation ! »

« Mais je n'ai aucune envie de commander ! » protesta le jeune homme. « Cela ne me plaît pas du tout ! Je n'aime pas donner des ordres ni être au devant de la scène. J'ai déjà suffisamment de soucis avec mon nom. Pas la peine d'en rajouter en plus ! Vous ne croyez pas ? Pourquoi ne pas laisser une chance à Draco ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune blond platiné.

« Merci de me refiler le bébé Harry ! » fit avec une moue ironique Malefoy. « Le seul inconvénient en ce qui te concerne est double mon très cher ami. Tout d'abord, comme tu l'as dit, tu es connu. Nos ennemis devineront facilement qui nous commandent et ils essayeront de nous séparer de toi, ce qui pourrait nous être fatal. Autre chose que tu ne pourras sans doute pas nier, c'est que tu es une tête brûlée !! »

Potter rougit en entendant ces mots, ils étaient ô combien véridiques !

« J'ai une suggestion à vous faire... » fit Ginny d'une petite voix.

Tous les regards se tournèrent de concert.

« Je propose Hermione à ce poste ! » expliqua la jeune adolescente.

« Je refuse ! » fit catégoriquement la brune. « J'ai mes raisons. Je n'aime pas ça et je n'en ai pas envie. D'autre part, j'accorde trop d'importance aux livres et à la réflexion comme chacun d'entre nous le sait ici… »

Cette dernière remarque fit sourire les jumeaux comme Ron qui approuvèrent d'un vif hochement de tête.

« Or… » reprit Granger. « Le manque de décisions rapides, concises et claires peuvent s'avérer fatales en cas de batailles, ce qui devrait se passer. »

« Alors nous nous retrouvons au point de départ. » conclut Ron.

« Elire un chef n'est pas facile. » firent les jumeaux ensemble. « Je pense que l'idée que ce soit Harry notre dirigeant est la meilleure et celle qui fait l'unanimité. »

Ginny approuva d'un hochement de tête sérieux.

« Mais vous semblez oublier… » ajouta Draco en s'agitant sur son siège.

« Dis plutôt que tu ne supportes pas que ce soit Harry qui soit élu et non toi ! » répliqua aussitôt Ginny en se levant.

« Calme-toi Ginny ! » la pressa Ron assisté d'Harry.

« Draco n'a pas tort. » ajouta Harry en regardant chacun d'entre eux dans les yeux. « Nos ennemis savent que je suis celui qui a survécu à Voldemort. »

Le nom du magicien noir provoqua de nombreux frissons et fit claquer des dents. On aurait dit qu'un courant d'air froid était rentré dans la pièce.

« Tu ne devrais pas dire son nom, Harry… » dit le blond platiné mort de trouille.

« Alors que faire ? » demanda l'un des jumeaux.

« J'ai une idée qui pourrait peut-être arranger tout le monde. » dit Hermione en tapant sur le sol pour attirer l'attention. « Harry semble celui qui remporte l'unanimité mais c'est aussi celui qui est le plus menacé d'entre nous avec Draco. C'est pourquoi je propose d'agir à un double niveau que personne ne soupçonnera… »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la jeune fille qui rougit. L'attention était à son comble.

« Si tu es d'accord, Harry, tu seras celui qui nous entraînera pour les sorts de défense contre les forces du mal. Par contre, tu feras en sorte de suivre les ordres du leader qui en fait sera toi… » annonça la jeune brune.

Des sourcils se froncèrent.

« Je ne comprends pas… » émit le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes.

« Je vais vous expliquer. Nous allons choisir ce que j'appellerai un leader fantoche, c'est à dire un leader qui serait notre chef mais aux yeux de l'ennemi uniquement. »

« Et quel est l'intérêt ? » questionna l'un des frères Weasley.

« Je crois que j'ai compris Hermione. » siffla Malefoy admiratif. « C'est bigrement intelligent. L'attention de notre ennemi sera donc divisée en deux : notre chef fantoche et Harry que Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom aimerait abattre. »

« En fait, l'attention serait divisée en trois. » compléta Hermione. « Tu oublies Draco que toi aussi tu es pourchassé. En gros je propose de diviser les forces et l'attention de nos ennemis pour augmenter nos chances de gagner. »

« Et qui sera ce faux chef ? Et comment leur faire gober ça ? » demanda Ron.

« Ca mon petit Ron, nous allons y travailler. Et je propose que ce soit toi, mon cher ami. » dit Granger en désignant le rouquin surpris.

« Moi ? » dit-il en bégayant et en reculant sur la moquette de la chambre. « Mais tu as perdu l'esprit !! Je n'ai aucune envie de commander ou autre chose ! Pourquoi moi ?? Par exemple, Georges ou bien Fred, ce serait parfait ou bien même Ginny !! »

La brune sourit devant la vive protestation de son ami de toujours.

« Pourtant, Ron tu es celui qu'il nous faut ! » déclara Granger.

Le rouquin la regarda comme si elle avait dit la plus grosse énormité du monde.

« C'est une tentative d'humour, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? » bégaya le jeune Weasley peu sûr de lui. « Moi leader ?? Tu rêves !! Je n'ai aucun talent ni aucune envie de faire ça !! »

« Je suis assez d'accord avec Mione. » déclara Harry en se rapprochant de son ami et en lui posant une main sur son genou pour l'apaiser. « Tout d'abord, tu te sous-estime grandement. De plus, je pense qu'Hermione une petite idée derrière la tête, à savoir exploiter notre lien. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

« C'est exact. » continua t-elle. « Je vais essayer de vous expliquer. Comme vous le savez peut-être, cet été, Vous Savez qui a de nouveau essayé de communiquer avec Harry par l'intermédiaire de sa cicatrice. Il a provoqué de nombreux cauchemars assez douloureux. »

« A vrai dire, j'ai même cru qu'il allait me tuer de cette manière… » poursuivit le jeune homme. « Sans cesse, il exploitait mes angoisses, la mort de mes parents, je l'ai vécu mille et une fois… Bref, autant vous dire que cette expérience était très déplaisante et aussi éreintante. Mais ce n'était pas tout !! »

La voix d'Harry se brisa, amenant des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Ron le prit dans ses bras et lui posa un baiser sur le front.

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, celui dont nous parlons a aussi essayé de parler à notre ami pour le convertir à sa cause. »

L'annonce fit tomber un silence de plomb dans la pièce.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! » les rassura Harry. « Il n'a rien réussi à faire ! Au contraire, il a renforcé ma conviction que c'était un sorcier à l'âme totalement corrompue. Il y a des choses qu'il faut que je vous révèle… »

Les jeunes gens se rapprochèrent de Potter. Une certaine tension régnait.

« C'est à propos de Voldemort… » entama Harry. « Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il essaye de pénétrer mes pensées. Cependant, ces fois là, il y avait quelque chose de différent, la magie était toujours aussi puissante. Mais jamais, il n'a parlé ou prononcé le moindre mot. J'avoue que c'était étrange… »

« Tu penses que notre adversaire a des soucis ? Qu'il n'arrive pas à employer pleinement sa magie ? Qu'il est enfermé quelque part ? » questionna Ginny.

« Etrangement c'est Sirius qui m'a fournit la réponse… » continua le brun.

« Ton parrain ? » demandèrent en cœur et en même temps les jumeaux. « Comment sait-il cela ? Pourquoi connaîtrait-il quelque chose au sujet de tu sais qui ? Et pourquoi te l'avoir dit ?? »

« Je ne peux pas tout vous révéler… » expliqua Harry. « Sirius m'a fait promette le secret. En tout cas, il m'a dit qu'il savait de source sûre que Voldemort semblait être une statue de pierre. Pour résumer, il est incapable de bouger et de parler. Il ignore depuis combien de temps cela dure, mais en tout cas pour l'instant les Mangemorts n'ont pas encore de remède au mal. Et s'il m'a dit tout cela, c'est parce que je lui ai confié les mêmes informations que celles que je viens de vous dire. »

« Et les membres de l'Ordre sont au courant ? » demanda Ginny intriguée.

« Je crois que Sirius leur a dit, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » reprit Ron.

L'interpellé approuva d'un signe de tête et continue à parler.

« Enfin pour en finir avec Voldemort, il a essayé de voler mon énergie vitale. »

« Ton énergie vitale ? » firent en cœur les Weasley. « Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

« Pour faire simple, il voulait drainer mon énergie magique pour la prendre à son propre compte. » expliqua Harry. « Je suppose qu'il souhaitait m'épuiser en plus. De plus, c'était un moyen pour lui de m'abattre à distance et donc d'éliminer celui qui lui avait résisté étant enfant. »

« Et le rapport avec mon frère ? » questionna Ginny.

« Sirius comme Ron m'ont beaucoup aidé. » avoua Harry en déposant un léger baiser sur la main de son ami. « Sans eux, je serai mort. Ils ont été à mes côtés et ont employé la magie pour résister à ces sorts et même contre-attaquer. »

« Harry a pris de gros risques ! » commenta Hermione.

« Je n'avais pas le choix ! » protesta le brun. « C'était ça ou la mort !! »

« En fait pour lutter contre qui vous savez. » reprit Ron. « J'ai employé un sort me permettant de mêler mon esprit à celui d'Harry. »

« Et dans quel but ? » fut la question des jumeaux.

« Seul, j'aurais été dans l'incapacité de lui opposer la moindre résistance sur le long terme. Chaque jour, il réussissait à mener des attaques non seulement la nuit mais aussi le jour. J'étais vite exténué. Sans l'aide de Ron, il aurait certainement réussi à me vider de toute mon énergie et de toute mon âme. Il a été à mes côtés, il a lutté et repoussé Voldemort. Grâce à Ron et à mon parrain, nous avons réussi à créer un bouclier nous protégeant de ses sorts et de ses attaques. Parfois même, nous avons pu retourner sa magie contre lui-même l'affaiblissant. »

Toute l'assemblée observait Harry Potter d'un air admiratif.

Il avait réussi à repousser celui dont one ne doit pas dire le nom.

« Ce ne fut pas sans mal ni sacrifices et douleur, néanmoins, nous avons réussi. » affirma Harry. « D'ailleurs, depuis quelque temps, Voldemort a cessé ses intrusions dans mon esprit. Peut-être est-il trop fatigué ou a t-il renoncé devant notre bouclier. »

« Pour en revenir à notre discussion du début. » reprit la brune aux boucles mordorées. « Si je pense à Ron, c'est parce que lui et Harry ont mélangé leur magie. Par ce biais là, ils ont réussi à trouver un moyen de communiquer par télépathie. »

« Je ne vous explique pas la frousse que j'ai eue un jour alors que j'étais dans le magasin de Fred et de Georges ! » sourit le rouquin. « Harry était resté avec son parrain tandis que je me promenais. J'observais tranquillement les nouveautés en faisant quelques commentaires à voix haute. A un moment, j'ai réussi à trouver un bonbon qui permettait de faire des bulles avec le nez. Un truc très drôle, remarquez avec un goût étrange. Hésitant alors à l'acheter, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand Harry dit alors à mon esprit : 'Prends-en pour moi Ron !' »

Le jeune homme riait encore à ce souvenir.

« J'avoue être resté bête pendant quelques instants. J'ai donc acheté les bonbons. Puis, je suis retourné chez Sirius. Là, je suis monté voir directement Harry pour avoir des explications et éclaircissements. Il m'a dit qu'il m'avait entendu commenter les nouveaux produits de mes frères et avoir envie de les acheter. Il parla alors à voix haute. Plus tard, nous refîmes cette expérience avec un succès parfois incertain. »

« Effectivement, c'est la seule faille dans notre plan. » poursuivit Granger. « Cela ne marche pas tout le temps ni à coup sûr. Cependant, je propose que Ron et Harry s'exercent à ce petit jeu. Cela pourrait être utile. Que pensez-vous de cette solution ? »

« Je suis pour ! » approuva Ginny.

Elle fut bientôt rejointe par ses frères puis Draco qui convainquirent Harry et Ron.

L'assemblée continua donc à parler de leurs plans d'actions à venir.

Dans un lieu inconnu en plein air 

Severus n'en revenait pas !!

Son adversaire, celui qu'il devait tuer, n'était pas plus âgé que ses élèves !

Blond aux yeux bleus, il ressemblait à Draco, son filleul et semblait âgé d'une quinzaine d'années.

Sirius eut la même réaction de surprise quant à qui serait leur adversaire.

Seraient-ils capables de le tuer ? Le maître des potions en doutait.

Il fallait arrêter cette folie, ce massacre.

Il n'allait quand même pas tuer un enfant, fut-ce un Mangemort !

« Je m'élève contre ce combat ! » cria le maître des potions d'une voix forte. « Est-cela votre champion ? Un enfant ? Qui êtes-vous donc pour utiliser et modeler ainsi l'esprit des plus jeunes ? Pensez-vous que je puisse me battre à armes égales contre quelqu'un qui pourrait être mon élève ? Vous êtes fous ma parole ! »

Pour une fois, ce fut Georges Walmes qui parla et non Lucian comme il l'aurait cru. Ainsi, Sirius avait bien raison, cet homme était le chef des armées de Mangemorts, celui chargé de les entraîner.

« Vous avez accepté le combat en pleine connaissance de cause, Severus. » répondit-il d'une voix suave. « Vous voulez revenir sur votre parole ? Il me semblait pourtant que ce n'était pas votre genre. Vous ne deviez rien savoir de votre adversaire. Maintenant que vous l'avez en face de vous, vous voulez vous retirer ? Voyons ! Je pensais que vous aviez plus de cran que ça ! A moins que vous pensiez que notre jeune ami, Rolland Dimer, ne soit pas à votre hauteur ! »

Toute l'assemblée se mit à rire, les jeunes encore plus forts que les Mangemorts.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de valeureux Severus. » reprit l'homme en se levant comme pour appuyer son discours. « Ne laissez pas ternir cette image en refusant votre destin et ce qui vous arrive. Vous étiez pleinement conscient de l'absence d'informations, malgré cela, vous avez accepté. Faut-il vous le rappeler ? »

Sa voix était pleine de menaces sous-entendues et ne laissait présager aucun doute sur le sort que ses anciens alliés lui réserveraient s'il venait à refuser ce combat.

Ce serait encore pire que ce qu'il avait vécu, Severus savait que Flink et Lucian se feraient un plaisir de le torturer et d'assister à sa lente agonie.

« Mais ce n'est qu'un enfant ! » protesta une nouvelle fois le professeur même s'il savait que cela était peine perdue.

« Rolland ! » fit l'homme d'une voix impérieuse. « Tu n'as pas peur de cet homme ? Es-tu prêt à te battre jusqu'au bout envers et contre tous ? »

« Bien sûr ! » dit le jeune blond en se frappant le torse dans un salut militaire et guerrier. « J'ai été entraîne pour tuer et je le ferais sans hésiter ! Cet homme a peur de moi, c'est tout ! Je ne suis plus un enfant ! D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai jamais été ! En garde ! »

Le blond cria les derniers mots en levant sa baguette annonçant le début du combat.

Le professeur soupira. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il avait l'impression d'être une mouche prise dans une toile d'araignée. Et il devait admettre qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup cette sensation. C'était comme s'il était emprisonné.

Il ne voulait pas tuer ce jeune adolescent ni même l'affronter.

Cependant il n'avait pas le choix, c'était lui ou l'enfant.

Georges frappa dans ses mains et se leva.

« Bien ! » commença t-il d'une voix forte réduisant les murmures au silence. « Mes amis, nous voici ici rassemblés pour vous montrer le fruit de durs entraînements de nos jeunes et talentueuses recrues. Ce sont eux qui assureront notre futur et amèneront notre cher maître, ici présent, à régner dans le monde des sorciers et le monde normal. »

La foule se leva et applaudit bien fort.

« Severus fut longtemps l'un des nôtres. » continua l'homme. « En ce souvenir, nous avons décidé de lui laisser une chance aussi infime soit-elle ! »

Georges Walmes fit un grand sourire un rien pervers. Il ne fut pas le seul.

« S'il est digne des nôtres, il pourra vaincre ce pur produit de l'entraînement des nouveaux Mangemorts. Dans le cas contraire, il mourra de la main de l'un des nôtres. Voilà notre justice ! Nous accordons une rémission. Bien passons aux règles du combat. Le combat se déroulera en trois manches de trente minutes chacune. »

Un homme dévoila alors sous le pupitre et à divers endroits de grandes horloges, un compte à rebours.

« Vous aurez le droit à quinze minutes entre les manches si vous survivez… » continua le blond en souriant. « Tous les coups et tous les sorts sont permis. Il n'y aura pas d'arrêt du combat même si l'un des deux est blessé ou perd connaissance. Faire souffrir son adversaire est autorisé. La première manche devra se dérouler en vol et vous pouvez bien en entendu faire tomber votre adversaire de haut ! Que le meilleur gagne ! »

Il siffla indiquant ainsi aux participants que leur vie était désormais l'enjeu du duel.

Celui qui gagnerait serait celui qui aurait la vie sauve.

Chacun des deux hommes prit son balai pour l'enfourcher puis s'envoler.

Heureusement pour Severus, Black lui avait transmis son savoir et son habilité à voler sinon il aurait été bien en mal de faire quoi que ce soit de valable.

Rolland commença à évaluer la force en essayant de poursuivre le professeur.

Ce dernier eut bien du mal à le semer. D'ailleurs, jamais sans l'habilité de l'animagus, il n'aurait été capable de s'échapper ainsi.

Sirius semblait s'amuser à voler tout en lui soufflant des conseils.

Le professeur qui n'avait jamais été à l'aise dans les airs semblait être devenu un aigle.

Mobile et habile, il était partout à la fois. Néanmoins son adversaire ne lui cédait du terrain en rien et semblait aussi à l'aise que lui.

Soudain, le blond commença à attaquer. Severus esquiva en s'élevant plus encore.

Mais Rolland ne s'en tint pas là et le poursuivit tout en l'attaquant.

La course dura quelques minutes éreintantes pour les deux.

Ils firent une pause et s'observèrent.

La foule semblait suspendu à leurs prouesses et attendait avec impatience la suite.

Certains des plus jeunes étaient impressionnés par la capacité de résistance de leur ennemi. Ainsi, ceux qu'ils auraient à affronter étaient loin d'être aussi faibles qu'ils le pensaient ! Il allait leur falloir continuer à s'entraîner durement pour pouvoir vaincre et amener leur nouvel ordre.

Rolland contre-attaqua soudainement en plongeant sur Severus la baguette en avant.

Il commença à lancer sorts sur sorts. Le maître des potions eut bien du mal à les éviter.

Il s'éleva dans les airs puis se laissa tomber en trombe.

Ces accélérations le rendaient vaseux. Mais son adversaire ne lui laissait pas la moindre opportunité ni ouverture.

« _Il faut que tu attaques, Severus !_ » suggéra l'animagus bien que cette solution ne l'enchante guère. « _Sinon, il va finir par t'épuiser ! A ce moment là, il te tuera ! Ce jeune garçon n'aura pas la moindre pitié ni hésitation. As-tu vu les sorts qu'il utilise ?_ »

En effet, le garçon savait se servir de la magie noire et des sorts d'attaques.

Severus avait dors et déjà compris que le blond avait subi un entraînement destiné à tuer.

Alors qu'il déviait sur la droite, Rolland lança une bulle sur Severus ralentissant ses mouvements.

Il se mit à sourire, enfin sa proie ne s'échapperait pas !!

S'il n'avait pas attaqué au début du round, il n'allait pas le faire maintenant !

Snape se sentit pris une nouvelle fois au piège, il n'avait pas pu s'échapper.

Cette fois-ci, il allait devoir faire face sinon, il le payerait de sa vie !

Alors que le blond lançait un sort, le professeur le prit de vitesse et lança un « Doloris ! »

Le jeune homme, surpris, fut pris de douleurs et commença à se tordre sur son balai.

Pendant ce temps, Snape essaya de s'attaquer à cette bulle qui gênait ses mouvements.

Il avait l'impression d'être emprunté dans de la glue.

Très vite, Dimer reprit ses esprits et il lança à nouveau un sort.

« Doloris ! » cria t-il.

Severus ne put l'échapper et eut l'impression d'être pris de convulsions.

La douleur faillit lui faire lâcher prise et il aurait pu tomber de son balai si ce n'est la présence d'esprit de Sirius.

Ce dernier amoindrit la douleur en prenant sur lui.

Il obligea Severus à faire face.

« Expelliamus ! » cria Sirius à travers le corps de Snape.

Rolland lâcha sa baguette qui tomba au sol. Il se dirigea à toute vitesse afin de la récupérer.

« _Il faut nous libérer vite de cette bulle Severus !_ » cria Black. « _Sinon, il va nous tuer !! Tu m'entends ? Trouve une solution !!_ »

« _Que crois-tu que je fasse ?_ » répliqua l'homme. « _Je ne connais pas ce sort !_ »

« _Alors renvoies-lui la pareille maintenant qu'il est désarmé !_ »

Effectivement, c'était une bonne chose à faire, et le maître des potions cria un mot pour déchaîner une tempête sur Rolland. Il aurait fort à faire pour s'en débarrasser !

Et son champ de vision allait être fortement réduit !!

Snape commença à s'attaquer à ce qui le gênait. Il avait commencé à déchirer la toile du sort quand soudain, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un le percuta de plein fouet !

C'était Rolland qui était revenu à la charge !!

Sa vision réduite, le blond ne pouvait plus utiliser de sorts d'attaques ni de tirs pour une durée indéterminée. Loin de sa laisser abattre par la nouvelle, il avait fi de sa baguette qu'il avait récupéré au passage.

L'adolescent avait créé un bouclier protecteur autour de lui, mettant comme une armure physique sur son corps.

Il avait alors décidé de s'utiliser lui-même comme une bombe projetée à toute vitesse contre son ennemi.

Le but était non seulement de le déstabiliser mais aussi de le faire tomber à terre, ce qui serait fatal vu la distance.

Et le coup faillit bien réussir !!

Severus, n'ayant rien vu venir, prit le coup de plein fouet.

Du sang jaillit de son nez et de ses dents.

Il fut secoué et commença à perdre l'équilibre et lâcha le balai !

Les jeunes Mangemorts applaudirent devant ce coup !

C'était sûr, leu champion venait de gagner !

Son adversaire était vaillant, il avait bien résisté mais cela était loin d'être suffisant !

Severus fila vers le sol comme une fusée.

« _Sev !!_ » cria Sirius. « _Redresse !! Utilise un sort ou mieux transforme-toi en oiseau !!_ »

Devant l'absence de réaction, compréhensible, la douleur transperçait aussi Black malgré la distance. Il prit le contrôle du corps de son ami et se transforma d'un coup en un magnifique aigle royal.

Il amortit sa chute d'un battement d'ailes et en profita pour descendre doucement et repérer le balai. Une fois cela fait, il se posa pour redevenir un homme et redécoller aussitôt. Il s'éleva dans les airs à la surprise de tous, personne n'aurait pu croire qu'il allait s'en sortir.

Black lança alors un sort à son tour.

« _Brulo !_ » cria t-il formant des boules de feu à la pointe de sa baguette.

Il les projeta alors sur l'adolescent.

Ce fut une myriade d'attaques qui se dirigea vers Rolland. Au début, le jeune Mangemort réussit à y échapper. Devant le nombre, il fut contraint de reculer puis fut touché.

Comme le jeune garçon s'était approché de Severus dans l'espoir de l'achever, il ne tomba pas de bien haut.

Sonné, Rolland atterrit dans le sable face contre terre ce qui lui valut d'être hué.

Severus venait de reprendre ses esprits. Il avait mal de partout et s'était foulé un muscle quelque part.

Il laissa le temps au jeune garçon de se relever, en profitant pour reprendre son souffle.

Le maître des potions salua son adversaire, il était fort, courageux et intrépide.

Il aurait aimé avoir un élève d'une telle valeur à Pouldard.

Le jeune garçon exprima la surprise à voir son ennemi le saluer et surtout ne pas profiter de sa faiblesse pour l'achever.

C'est ce qu'il aurait fait lui !

Il fronça les sourcils.

Rolland Dimer remonta sur son balai, Snape fit de même.

« _Il est bon !_ » siffla admirativement Sirius. « _Nous devons vraiment le tuer ?? Ce n'est qu'un enfant !! _»

La voix exprimait ce que ressentait le maître des potions.

« _Si tu savais à quel point il ressemble à mon filleul, c'est impressionnant !!_ » siffla Severus en s'entourant d'un champ protecteur.

« _J'ai vu Draco aujourd'hui, ainsi que Lucius. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi. Tu es aimé contrairement à ce que tu penses._ »

Le professeur bougonna secrètement ravi d'une telle déclaration.

Le duel aérien continua.

Chacun des deux adversaires attaquaient, feintaient, paraient.

On aurait pu comparer ce duel à un bal si ce n'est l'enjeu.

Les attaques se firent de plus en plus rares, les deux adversaires étaient épuisés.

Rolland avait l'avantage de la jeunesse et il était habitué à de longues batailles contrairement à son adversaire. Heureusement pour Snape, il avait l'avantage de la sagesse, ses connaissances lui étaient utiles.

Parfois, quand il n'en pouvait plus, il laissait Sirius attaquer ce qui changeait de stratégie, désorientant le blond.

Quand le gong sonna annonçant la fin du premier round, chacun des deux adversaires poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Les Mangemorts s'agitaient dans les rangs.

Leur champion n'était-il pas invincible ?

Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas gagné ?

Ils s'attendaient tous à une victoire facile et rapide.

Cependant, Snape les avait surpris par son habilité au vol, chose qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas et pour cause !

Georges se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang et se leva applaudissant le combat.

Les deux hommes avaient été valeureux, courageux et n'avaient pas ménagé leur peine pour essayer d'arracher la victoire. Son estime pour Snape remonta en flèche.

Il ordonna à chacun d'entre eux de se reposer un quart d'heure durant.

Dans la maison de Sirius Black 

Le conseil de l'Ordre du Phénix venait de commencer.

L'ordre du jour était épais.

La discussion commença sur 'Devait-on intégrer des plus jeunes ? A savoir Draco Malefoy, Hermione Granger et une bonne partie de la famille Weasley ?'

En ce qui concernait Malefoy, père et fils, la plupart des avis, excepté ceux de Remus, Sirius, Tonks et les plus jeunes, étaient défavorables.

Ils devaient passer par une période d'observation pour voir s'ils avaient réellement changé de camp, savoir leurs motivations réelles.

Pour l'instant, l'Ordre se contenterai d'une partie de l'immense fortune qu'avait pu récupérer le blond. Comme otage ou plus preuve de bonne foi selon l'Ordre.

Au bout de quelques discussions animées, l'Ordre décida d'attendre pour intégrer les plus jeunes mais ils pouvaient à l'occasion effectuer de courtes missions, bien sûr qui ne seraient pas dangereuses. Il faudrait attendre la fin de la scolarité.

Pour le cas particulier des jumeaux, Albus décida qu'il faudrait attendre qu'ils s'assagissent un peu plus, pas la peine de mettre plus de souk que nécessaire !!

Dumbledore déclara une petite pause et alla boire, sa gorge avait été desséchée à force de trop parler.

Remus remarqua la pâleur de Sirius qui se leva. Le loup-garou suivit son ami qui le remarqua.

« Tu sais Remus… » commença l'homme en s'appuyant sur le mur visiblement fatigué.

D'ailleurs, il était pâle comme un linge. Remus remarqua qu'une partie des mains de son cher Paddy étaient bien brûlées.

Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il n'avait rien remarqué en arrivant.

Lupin s'approcha de son ami afin de voir comment il pouvait l'aider.

« Moony… » fit l'homme en l'arrêtant d'un geste. « Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. »

Le loup-garou sentit que son ami lui mentait. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait mais il ne voulait pas lui dire. Son flair de loup-garou arrivait toujours à détecter les mensonges.

En effet, la plupart des gens, et Sirius ne faisait pas exception à la règle, émettaient une odeur particulière alors qu'ils voulaient cacher quelque chose ou qu'ils trafiquaient la vérité.

« Paddy ! » protesta le châtain. « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !! »

Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches. On ne la lui faisait pas à lui !!

« Tu le sauras peut-être plus tard !! » répondit Black en arrivant aux toilettes. « Mais si tu ne t'écartes pas de mon chemin, je vais te vomir dessus. »

« Bien… » admit Remus. « Je soignerai tes brûlures après. Et il y a intérêt que tu m'en dises plus !! »

Sirius ouvrit la porte des WC et se précipita dedans pour rendre son déjeuner.

Il épongea le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche. Leur chute à terre malgré leur transformation en aigle et les coups reçus avaient bien amochés les deux hommes.

Comme Sirius pouvait plus se guérir et était en meilleure forme que son compagnon, il avait pris sur lui et décidé d'encaisser plus de dommages.

Il se lava la figure et avala un anesthésiant local. Sa bouche était douloureuse, certaines de ses dents avaient dû être déplacées voire fêlées.

Il but un grand coup. Heureusement qu'il avait une réserve de scotch dans sa chambre !

Il fallait qu'il y aille.

Quand il ressortit Moony l'attendait, il avait fouillé dans sa salle de bain et avait déniché un tube pour apaiser les brûlures.

Le châtain suivit son vieil ami dans sa chambre. Sirius lui proposa un verre d'alcool pur qu'il refusa.

« Tu ne devrais pas boire de bon matin ! » gronda le loup-garou qui n'aimait pas cette habitude.

« Ca ira mieux après ! » répondit aussi sec l'animagus ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Moony.

Black était toujours aussi pâle. L'homme s'assit sur le lit de son ami à ses côtés.

Il sortit un peu de crème qu'il étala sur ses mains.

« Donne-moi tes mains ! » ordonna Lupin sans laisser la moindre chance à Sirius de se dérober sous le ton impérieux.

L'homme s'exécuta, il n'avait guère le choix en réalité. Lupin pouvait se montrer très ferme à ses heures. Il en avait fait l'expérience, il ne fallait surtout pas se fier à son allure innocente !

Remus badigeonna les mains de Paddy d'une épaisse couche antiseptique ce qui apaisa la douleur. En remontant les manches de Sirius, le loup-garou se rendit compte d'une chose : il n'y avait pas que les mains qui étaient brûlées !!

Les bras aussi ! Et c'étaient des plaies dues à la magie, cela ne faisait aucun doute !

Qu'avait donc fait son cher ami pour se fourrer dans une telle situation ?

Il avait dû combattre, c'était sûr !

Mais qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Remus aperçut des restes de peinture sur les bras de l'ancien prisonnier.

« Paddy… » fit-il dans un ton de reproche. « Que se passe t-il ? Je veux que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe. J'ignore ce que tu as fait mais il y a certains signes que je sais parfaitement reconnaître… »

Il insista sur le mot parfaitement. Voyant que son ami évitait son regard, il savait ce que cela voulait dire : Paddy avait fait quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas lui en parler et en général, c'était plutôt de mauvais augure. Sirius avait un don certain pour se fourrer dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou. Oh que oui !!

« Paddy !! » continue Remus d'un ton sévère et tranchant. « Tu me caches quelque chose et ça pue !! Si tu ne me dis pas ce que c'est, je vais voir Albus de ce pas ! »

Sirius lui retourna son regard et Remus y lut une grande détermination, une absence de peur.

« Ben vas-y ! » cria l'homme en colère comme jamais ne l'avait vu son ami. « Dis-le lui à ce vieux fou !! Après tout, c'est de sa faute !! »

Sirius bondit et se mit à tourner en rond, signe d'une grande nervosité, comme le savait ses plus proches amis.

Remus se leva, son ami semblait tellement troublé !!

Il posa la main sur son épaule et obligea Sirius à lui faire face.

« Que se passe t-il Paddy ? » demanda d'un ton quasi suppliant Remus avec les larmes au bord des yeux d'un ton qu'il savait convaincant. « Tu as fais de la magie noire, toi qui abomine ça ! Je le sais, ne nie pas ! Regarde ces marques !! »

Remus releva les manches de Sirius pour poser son pouce sur la peinture encore fraîche.

Sirius le regarda puis se plia en deux de douleur. Une marque de coup apparut sur sa joue qui bleuit à vue d'œil.

Remus affolé s'approcha de son ami, le coup venait d'apparaître mais il n'y avait personne.

Des esprits ? Quelle magie était donc à l'œuvre ?

« Es-tu sûr d'être prêt à entendre ce que j'ai à dire ? » demanda solennellement Sirius en se levant en grimaçant de douleur. « Si oui, tu dois prêter serment de m'aider car l'heure est grave !! »

Remus s'assit sur le lit de son ami, prêt à l'écouter. Il fallait qu'il aide Sirius quoiqu'il ait fait, quoi que ce soit, il ne pouvait pas rester sans agir.

A suivre 


	21. Interrogations & inquiétudes

Prémonition

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefanyahoo.fr)Titre : PrémonitionSérie : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je ne suis pas l'auteur, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages…

Couples : Sirius X Severus X Sirius // Ron X Harry // Lucius X Remus

Dédicace: Pour Mano que je remercie pour son soutien toujours constant. Aligatou.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices, et à Asuka, ma 2ème béta, vous êtes des amours

Spéciale dédicace aux fans du couple Sirius X Severus X Sirius (que j'espère très nombreux ).

NDA : Désolée pour le retard (ignoble, c'est bien le mot) que j'ai dans mes fics mais depuis que je ne suis plus seule, le temps consacré à mes fics (sites, lectures & autre) s'est réduit à une peau de chagrin anorexique.

NDA : L'action se passe après les années d'école d'Harry et de ses compagnons.

Georges Walmes, Lucian Homerians, Galen Globilot, Gullah, Rolland Dimer, Flink Nomers et Arthur Smith sont des personnages de ma création et par conséquent ils m'appartiennent.

20 – Interrogations & inquiétudes Dans la maison de Sirius Black (puis dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbeldore) 

Sirius s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et il avait défendu quiconque de venir le déranger.

Il avait expliqué à Harry qu'il fallait qu'il se concentre. Malgré son envie d'en savoir plus, Harry n'avait rien pu découvrir de ce que tramait son oncle.

Sirius avait invoqué une mission à accomplir pour l'ordre du Phénix mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas vrai…

A vrai dire, il ignorait comment il avait acquis cette certitude mais elle s'imposait à lui. Comme il savait que son parrain faisait quelque chose de dangereux.

Aucune mise en garde, menace ou bien cajolerie n'avait fait fléchir son oncle qui avait d'ailleurs lancé des sorts sur sa porte, empêchant ainsi toute intrusion.

Il avait partagé ses doutes avec Ron, ce dernier avait pris le parti de Sirius avec une véhémence étrange.

Depuis Harry se posait des questions.

Ron était-il au courant de choses que lui ne savait pas ?

Pendant la discussion avec leur petit groupe, le jeune Elu avait oublié ses questions qui le rongeaient. Il espérait aussi que son oncle sortirait calmement de la pièce en déclarant avoir fini. Mais alors qu'il mangeait avec Ron, Harry n'avait toujours vu aucune trace de Snuffle. Il avait frappé à la porte afin de pousser son oncle à sortir pour manger mais en vain.

Ron avait calmé ses inquiétudes par des cajoleries mais alors qu'il lisait, ses inquiétudes étaient revenues en force sans que rien ne puisse les calmer.

Il avait essayé d'en parler à Hermione. Il espérait qu'elle au moins, prenne son parti à lui. La jeune fille était restée sceptique et s'était appliquée à démontrer que même si Sirius était son parrain, un second père pour lui, il avait aussi le droit à une vie privée et à ses secrets.

Il avait réfléchi à ce qu'elle lui avait dit et le jeune garçon en était venu à se poser des questions auxquelles il n'avait jamais songé auparavant.

Etait-il un fardeau pour Sirius ?

Est-ce qu'il était la cause de la solitude de son parrain ?

Malgré ses questions, il sentait que Sirius lui cachait quelque chose de grave.

Son instinct sans doute lui soufflait que la vie de Sirius était en péril et qu'il y avait des choses et des forces qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Sirius, non plus, sans doute.

Harry était persuadé que son parrain commettait un acte irréparable, quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas faire et qui était très dangereux.

Le jeune garçon s'était rendu compte que depuis quelques jours l'état de son parrain, qui pourtant avait repris un peu de poids et de tonus depuis son emprisonnement, s'était dégradé à nouveau d'une autre façon tout aussi subtile.

Sirius avait les traits creusés, il avait maigri et semblait pourtant continuellement manger sans que sa faim s'apaise.

C'est ce dernier détail qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille du jeune homme et qui l'avait alerté.

Comment pouvait-on manger très souvent et en grande quantité et continuer à maigrir ?

Le jeune garçon aux yeux émeraude avait entendu d'un ver chez les Moldus qui pouvait avoir cet effet mais il savait que les sorciers étaient immunisés contre.

Ron et Hermione l'avaient écouté lorsqu'il s'était enfin décidé à parler. Cependant, tous les deux avaient attribué la fatigue et la maigreur de Sirius à l'annonce générale du retour de celui dont on ne disait pas le nom.

Harry avait retourné sans cesse le problème dans sa tête.

Il avait fini par aller voir le directeur Albus Dumbeldore, c'était le seul qui pourrait encore l'écouter attentivement.

Harry avait demandé à Dumbeldore de bien vouloir lui consacrer un peu de son temps malgré les vacances. Albus l'avait reçu dans ses quartiers et l'avait invité à s'asseoir non sans lui proposer de se restaurer.

« Que puis-je pour toi Harry ? » finit par lui demander le vieux proviseur en remettant ses lunettes en place.

« C'est à propos mon parrain, monsieur… » commença en hésitant le jeune garçon qui doutait de la justesse de sa démarche.

Albus se pencha en avant, intéressé par cette demande.

Lui aussi il savait que plusieurs choses n'allaient pas et que Sirius était mêlé à tout ceci, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Etrangement Black avait insisté à plusieurs reprises sur le caractère d'urgence concernant la situation de sa Némésis.

Non seulement, c'était contraire à tout ce que Sirius pensait de Severus mais en plus, l'étrange scène à laquelle il avait assisté le tourmentait.

Le célèbre magicien avait encore du mal à imaginer si cela tenait du cauchemar, d'un délire de Black. En aucun cas il ne pouvait s'agir de la réalité !

Le vieil homme avait essayé de contacter le professeur des potions mais en vain !

Aucune nouvelle depuis plus d'un mois déjà !

Bien sûr, il s'inquiétait aussi pour Severus.

C'était lui qui avait insisté pour aider l'Ordre et prouver à tous une loyauté qu'il savait douteuse. Severus connaissait les risques, il était le seul à pouvoir les prendre et il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de se lancer dans cette dure tâche qu'était l'espionnage.

Mais depuis son départ, rien, aucune nouvelle, aucun contact.

La seule chose qu'il avait vu en rapport avec Severus était l'étrange rêve, il ne savait pas comment appeler autrement l'expérience vécue, que lui avait montré Sirius.

Rêve qui devait venir des fantasmes, ô combien curieux certes !, du jeune animagus.

« Professeur ? » insista Harry en voyant Albus plongé dans des pensées.

Son vis-à-vis sursauta.

« Excuse-moi Harry… Les soucis, tu comprends ? » dit Albus en s'épongeant le front avec un mouchoir coloré sorti de sa manche de robe. « Oui… Sirius… Il m'inquiète aussi pour tout te dire. Malheureusement il ne veut rien me dire… Peut-être que tu sais quelque chose ? Tu es son filleul et la personne la plus proche de lui ! »

Albus savait qu'il arrangeait la vérité à sa manière. En vérité, Sirius avait essayé de lui parler. Il l'avait écouté et tout ce que Sirius lui avait dit lui semblait ô combien improbable !

Sirius n'avait jamais arrêté d'insister pour aider Severus qu'il savait en grand danger, il avait même dit à l'ordre du Phénix que Voldemort était revenu. Cependant, rien de ce qu'il avait dit n'avait pu être vérifié.

« Je me demandais si mon parrain n'avait pas subi un sort même si j'ignore lequel… »

Albus gratta sa longue barbe blanche d'un air songeur.

« En effet… C'est une possibilité à envisager... » finit par acquiescer le vieux magicien. « J'avoue que je ne sais pas, Harry. Peut-être que si tu me faisais part de tes observations, je pourrai comprendre. »

Le jeune garçon commença à raconter ce qu'il avait vu : l'inquiétude qu'il lisait sur le visage de Sirius, le refus ferme et systématique de se confier ou de parler, sa peau qui avait pâli de façon étrange et semble t-il définitive, sa maigreur malgré les plats avalés, les cauchemars qui éveillaient son parrain en pleine nuit – il l'avait entendu hurler plus d'une fois-, les cernes sous ses yeux et mille autres détails tout aussi troublants.

« En effet ce que tu dis confirme mes inquiétudes voire même les augmentent. J'ignorais tout ceci. Je ne vois pas Sirius aussi souvent que toi. La dernière fois, c'était lors d'une réunion de l'ordre. Il faut dire que Remus était aussi dans un état inquiétant, il n'arrive pas à prendre de poids. »

Comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose en énonçant ces propos, Albus commença à tapoter la table.

« Vous avez une idée de ce qui tracasse Sirius ? » finit par demander Harry en levant ses yeux verts fortement inquiets.

« C'est une possibilité… » débuta le vieil homme. « L'idée m'est venue lors de notre discussion. Remus présente des symptômes un peu similaires à ceux de Sirius. Comme ils s'adorent, j'ai pensé à une maladie qu'ils auraient pu se transmettre. Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Il faudrait qu'ils soient examinés. Le nombre de maladies a augmenté ces derniers temps. Le pire, c'est que ni les sorciers ni les moldus ne sont épargnés. Avec l'ordre, nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'une manœuvre des Mangemorts afin de déstabiliser nos deux mondes. »

« Ainsi l'heure est grave ? » interrogea Harry, qui savait la réponse à la question, ses cauchemars lui avaient montré que Voldemort préparait d'une façon ou d'une autre son retour. Bientôt, toute la communauté des sorciers serait en alerte, et bien sûr des répercutions se feraient sentir chez les moldus.

« Je ne peux rien te cacher Harry. » dit le vieux magicien en montrant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. « Tu sais sans doute mieux que personne que Voldemort prépare son retour et que ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant que cela ne soit une réalité. »

Albus fit une longue pause, laissant à Harry le soin de réfléchir aux paroles qu'ils venaient de prononcer.

Au bout de quelques instants de silence, Harry se décida à parler.

« Que puis-je faire professeur ? »

« Déjà soutenir Sirius et l'aider. » commença le professeur. « Essaye de le faire parler, ton parrain t'adore et je suis sûr qu'il t'écoutera et qu'il sera sensible à l'inquiétude que tu te fais pour lui. Enfin, je pense que Sirius a pu éventuellement se confier à Remus, son ami le plus cher depuis toujours. Essaye de ce côté là, on ne sait jamais. »

« Vous avez sans doute raison, professeur. Merci pour tous ces conseils ! » dit le jeune homme en se levant.

« Avant que tu t'en ailles, j'aimerais que tu me fasses part de tes découvertes. Vois-tu, je suis moi aussi très inquiet pour Sirius. Tu veux bien me rendre ce petit service ? »

« Bien sûr monsieur ! » répondit aussitôt Harry. « Merci du temps que vous m'avez accordé. »

« Bonnes vacances Harry ! »

« A vous aussi professeur » répondit le jeune homme avant de s'en aller.

Sur le chemin du retour, Harry se fit qu'il avait bien fait d'en parler à Albus Dumbeldore, le vieux mage l'avait écouté sans se moquer.

Il l'avait même approuvé et le professeur s'inquiétait de la bonne santé de ses élèves même s'ils avaient quitté depuis longtemps l'école, comme c'était le cas de Sirius.

Harry décida donc de se rendre chez Remus afin d'essayer de lever un peu de ce voile de mystère.

Chez Remus 

Après avoir envoyé un hibou à Ron lui expliquant qu'il avait besoin de faire des courses seul, Harry se dirigea vers la masure du loup-garou en espérant que ce dernier ait un peu de temps à consacrer.

Après avoir frappé à la porte – Harry n'allait quand même pas rentrer par la cheminée sans y avoir été invité-, Remus ouvrit la porte prudemment.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur en voyant arriver Harry. Cependant, il lui ouvrit sa porte et le laissa entrer.

L'homme semblait plus maigre que jamais. Son visage était creusé, on sentait la fatigue derrière les yeux cernés.

« Bonjour Remus. » commença le brun. « Tu as une petite mine... ».

Il ajouta un rire après sa déclaration en espérant la faire passer avec humour.

L'homme dont les tempes étaient devenues totalement grises esquissa un sourire.

« Salut Harry. Comment vas-tu ? Et que me vaux le plaisir de ta visite ? »

Harry alla s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon et offrit à Remus les bonbons qu'il avait amené pour l'occasion.

« C'est à propos de Sirius… » dit Harry en faisant la grimace, il était tombé sur un bonbon saveur poubelle. « Quel goût atroce ! »

Il posa le bonbon à demi entamé sur une assiette plastique prévue pour les déchets.

« Tout le monde n'arrête pas de me le répéter… » répéta l'homme en fouillant dans le paquet à la recherche d'un bonbon. « Pas mal, je suis tombé sur un bonbon à la fraise… Tu voulais parler de Sirius ? Il a encore fait une connerie je suppose ? »

Remus s'était penché en avant. Harry comprit que son ancien professeur était au courant de choses et qu'il s'inquiétait à propos de son meilleur ami.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une connerie. » avoua Harry. « A vrai dire, j'ignore ce qui se trame mais tout ceci me paraît très louche et surtout dangereux. »

Harry se leva, il tourna un peu en rond, finit par prendre un autre bonbon.

« Harry… » commença l'homme en grattant ses cheveux quelque peu fillasses. « Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Je promets de t'écouter jusqu'au bout sans me moquer de toi et de t'aider en fonction de mes maigres possibilités. »

Le jeune garçon lui sourit.

« Merci, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Remus. Je vais t'expliquer ce qui me préoccupe. »

Harry répéta plus ou moins ce qu'il avait dit à Albus Dumbeldore à Remus, il expliqua aussi qu'il était allé voir le vieux magicien afin de lui demander conseils. Ce dernier lui avait suggéré de s'en remettre à Remus Lupin.

« Mmm… » finit par dire au bout de quelques instants le loup-garou. « En effet, tout cela est fort étrange… Je dois dire que je partage tes soupçons. Il faut d'ailleurs que je te raconte ce que j'ai vu car j'avoue ne jamais avoir vu ce type de magie auparavant. Les lumières d'Hermione seraient d'ailleurs grandement utiles. »

« Mais ils refusent de m'écouter ! » s'écria le garçon. « Ils pensent tous que je dramatise et que je vois les choses de façon dramatique ! »

On sentait la colère et l'amertume dans les propos d'Harry.

« Tu n'as qu'à leur dire qu'Albus et moi-même partageons ton avis et que nous aimerions avoir leurs opinions. Je suis sûr que cela les convaincra. Propose-leur de venir manger chez moi par chouette. Nous ferons les courses ensemble si tu le veux bien. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Pas loin d'une heure plus tard, la table mise, des salades à disposition pour tous et une bonne odeur de grillade accueillit Ron et Hermione.

Le dîner fut animé mais il était convenu dès le début que ce ne serait qu'une fois le repas achevé qu'ils aborderaient le sujet brûlant de la santé de Sirius.

Environ une bonne demie-heure après un bon repas qui se conclut par des glaces, Remus invita les trois jeunes gens à s'asseoir dans son canapé.

Harry recommença encore une fois à raconter non seulement ce qu'il avait observé mais aussi les commentaires d'Albus.

« Maintenant, c'est à mon tour d'exposer ce que je sais. » finit par dire Remus une fois le récit d'Harry achevé. « Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. J'ai aussi remarqué à la maigreur de Sirius. Mais au vu de son passé, c'est aussi normal d'avoir du mal à retrouver une hygiène de vie correcte… »

« Mais il y a une chose qui m'intrigue… » dit Harry en l'interrompant. « Mon parrain avait bien repris du poids il y a quelques mois. Il avait retrouvé la forme. Alors que là, je ne le reconnais plus. Son regard est vide, comme hanté et il semble avoir peur de sa propre ombre. Il refuse de se confier à moi alors que je vois bien qu'il est préoccupé et que cela est très grave. »

« Tu as bien raison de t'inquiéter Harry… » approuva Remus. « Je vais vous demander de garder le secret de cette conversation. Vous êtes d'accord ? »

Les trois jeunes gens hochèrent la tête.

« Je vais sans doute vous avouer quelque chose qui va vous surprendre, c'est certain ! » débuta le loup-garou en passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux. « Moi aussi, je dois dire que j'ai été surpris mais il n'y a aucun doute possible. Evitez de trop juger Sirius hâtivement, je suis sûr qu'il a de bonnes raisons pour avoir fait cela même si j'ignore tout de ses raisons. »

Remus s'interrompit et regarda gravement les jeunes gens dans les yeux. Ceux-ci comprirent à son expression que les choses devaient être bien plus graves que ce qu'ils avaient pensé.

Remus répugnait à leur dire quelque chose qui pouvait leur faire penser du mal de Sirius.

« Sirius pratique de la magie noire ! » annonça Remus.

Leurs expressions étonnées se mêlaient à l'incompréhension.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Harry. « Mais… Mais… »

L'annonce le bouleversait, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Comment cela était-il possible ?

« Oui, je sais Harry… » dit Remus en tapotant gentiment et maladroitement les mains d'Harry comme une sorte de piètre réconfort. « Sirius a toujours haït ce type de magie, il a toujours lutté contre et refusé de l'employer. Tu imagines aussi mon choc quand je l'ai compris. Il ne me l'a pas dit mais je l'ai deviné… D'ailleurs mon intuition de loup-garou m'a confirmé que malheureusement, il avait employé une sorte de magie interdite… »

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Harry inquiet alors que Ron prenait sa main pour le rassurer.

« Je l'ignore Harry… »

« Savez-vous quel type de magie il a utilisé ? Et comment Sirius, qui a toujours refusé d'étudier la magie noire, a su utiliser un tel sort ? » questionna Hermione.

Devant l'air intrigué de Ron et Harry, elle ajouta : « La magie noire, comme chacun le sait, a des répercutions en échange d'un sort puissant. Le problème est que pour pouvoir exécuter un tel sort, il faut avoir des bases en magie noire. C'est plus difficile je dirais si on n'a aucune connaissance. Déjà la langue gutturale pour prononcer les sorts constitue un obstacle pour le moins important. »

« C'est très simple Hermione. » lui répondit Remus. « Je pense que vous oubliez tout une chose très importante. Même si Sirius a toujours refusé de prononcer ces sorts, il les a toujours su. Sa famille est de sang pur, comme tout sang pur, son éducation dans ce domaine s'est faite dès le plus jeune âge. Du coup connaître un sort ou le lancer ne lui a sans doute posé aucune difficulté… J'ignore tous de la nature du sort… Je sais juste qu'il m'a menti, il a essayé de me dire quelque chose mais avec tout ce qui m'est arrivé dernièrement, je crois que je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Comme je le regrette aujourd'hui ! »

Remus se leva et se mit à tourner en rond autour de la table, les mains derrière le dos.

« Lors de la dernière réunion de l'ordre… » commença t-il en parlant bas, les trois amis durent tendre l'oreille pour saisir ce qu'il disait. « J'ai bien vu que cela n'allait pas. J'ai essayé de l'écouter, de lui faire dire ce qu'il me cachait. A vrai dire on se connaît depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai tout de suite su qu'il me cachait quelque chose… »

Il prit un biscuit qu'il mâchouilla, se rassit, se servit une tasse de thé qu'il but.

Ensuite Remus reprit d'une voix un peu hésitante.

« Il m'a répondu qu'il me dirait peut-être plus tard… Cela m'a surpris, jusqu'à là, il ne m'avait rien caché. Il voulait vomir et il avait une sale tête. De plus, il y avait des traces de brûlures à plusieurs endroits sur son corps. »

« Des brûlures ? » interrogea Harry inquiet. « Elles étaient nombreuses ? »

« Il a refusé de me montrer son corps. » avoua Remus. « Il continu à boire plus que de raison. Il était si pâle… J'ai soigné les brûlures sur ses mains… Et là, j'ai pu un peu soulever les manches de sa robe… »

Remus déglutit, il porta les mains à son front.

« Il avait des brûlures aussi sur tout son bras. Et c'était des brûlures magiques à ne pas en douter ! »

Harry se mit à trembler. Il était pris d'une angoisse terrible.

Son parrain lui cachait quelque chose de très grave qui mettait sa vie en danger.

« Je pense que Sirius a affronté un autre magicien, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ? Cela je l'ignore… »

« Vous n'avez pas réussi à le faire parler ? » insista Hermione. « J'ai entendu parler de brûlures magiques. La plupart sont en effet dues à des sorts de magie noire. Vous pensez que Sirius a affronté un Mangemort et qu'il n'ait rien voulu dire… »

« Si cela avait été le cas Hermione, je te jure que Paddy me l'aurait dit ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes de l'ordre du Phénix. » lui répondit Remus. « Je pense qu'il se passe de quelque chose de grave. Il ne m'a rien dit mais il a accusé Albus d'être la cause de son état. J'ai interrogé Albus qui ignore à quoi il fait allusion. »

Remus reprit son souffle et but à nouveau du thé.

« Mais là n'est pas le pire ! » finit-il par dire. « Hermione pourra sans doute nous éclairer. »

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille, prit une feuille de papier et esquissa un dessin.

« Voici les marques que j'ai pu voir sur les bras de Sirius. Certains motifs sont assez flous à cause des brûlures. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils en regardant les signes dessinés par Remus, ces dessins ne lui disaient rien de bon.

« Et ce n'est pas tout. » conclut Remus. « J'ai assisté au phénomène le plus étrange que je n'ai jamais vu. Quand je parlais avec Sirius, tout d'un coup, Paddy s'est plié en deux de douleur. Quand il s'est relevé, il avait un bleu sur la figure. »

« Un bleu est soudainement apparu ? » s'étonna Ron qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche jusqu'à là, il avait préféré s'occuper d'Harry qu'il devinait très inquiet.

« Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce phénomène à part comme manifestation d'esprits ou de lutins malfaisants… » dit Hermione à haute voix.

« J'ai aussi pensé à des esprits mais Sirius m'a démenti le contraire. » commença Remus. « Enfin, il faut que je vous raconte comment notre conversation s'est finie… »

Les trois jeunes gens s'approchèrent alors que Remus commençait un nouveau récit.

Flash-back 

« Es-tu sûr d'être prêt à entendre ce que j'ai à dire ? » demanda solennellement Sirius en se levant en grimaçant de douleur. « Si oui, tu dois prêter serment de m'aider car l'heure est grave !! »

Remus s'assit sur le lit de son ami, prêt à l'écouter. Il fallait qu'il aide Sirius quoiqu'il ait fait, quoi que ce soit, il ne pouvait pas rester sans agir.

« Bien ! » répondit Remus… « Comme tu voudras… Je vois bien que je n'aurais rien de toi tant que tu ne seras pas sûr que je t'aide. Je t'aiderai comme je pourrai, je le jure. »

Sirius ne dit rien pendant un long moment.

Remus comprit alors que l'homme hésitait sur la conduite à tenir.

Il voyait aussi que son esprit était à autre chose.

« Je… » commença Sirius. « Je t'expliquerai tout dans 3 jours. Laisse-moi trois petits jours, tu veux ? J'ai vraiment quelque chose à faire d'urgent et il faut que j'y aille… Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi… Je t'en prie, aie confiance en moi. »

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda le loup-garou.

« Chez moi, il faut que je fasse quelque chose et cela va me demander trois jours. Pendant ce temps, ma porte sera fermée. Et c'est seulement ces trois jours passés que tu pourras rentrer… »

Sirius releva la tête.

« Tu ne pourras pas forcer le sort de ma serrure alors épargne-toi cette peine… »

« Ne peux-tu rien me dire ? » insista Remus.

« Juste que ce que je fais, ce n'est pas pour moi et les enjeux sont trop grands… Je crois que je n'en mesure pas la portée. Quand cette épreuve sera finie, j'aurai des révélations à te faire. Je ne sais pas si tu me croiras.. Mais tout ce que je dirai, d'une façon fort étrange, je l'aurais vécu ».

Sirius désigna alors ses brûlures.

« Et je vois que c'est dangereux ? N'y a t-il aucun moyen de t'aider ? » insista Lupin.

« Non, tu ne peux rien faire et tu ne peux pas m'aider. » dit Sirius. « Excuse-moi mais je dois y aller… J'espère que tu me comprendras… »

Et Sirius s'en fut laissant un Moony interloqué et sans voix.

De retour chez Remus 

« C'est tout ? » demanda Harry. « Il n'a rien dit ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir arrêté ? »

La voix du jeune homme se faisait stridente à mesure que son inquiétude pour son parrain augmentait.

« Calme-toi Harry ! » s'interposa Hermione. « Remus ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter et tu le sais au fond de toi. Il a même proposé son aide à ton parrain, aide qu'il a refusé, je te rappelle… Tu ne peux rien reprocher à Remus, il a fait ce qu'il a pu. Sirius s'est fourré dans des ennuis, j'en suis maintenant convaincue. Il espère sans doute les résoudre seul. Je pense que son séjour en prison l'a rendu bien plus solitaire que lorsqu'il était adolescent. Aucun de nous ne peux lui reprocher de vouloir continuer jusqu'au bout de ses idées, quelles qu'elles soient. Vous semblez oubliez que nous aussi nous en avons fait qu'à notre tête malgré les dangers qui nous menaçaient. »

« C'est vrai… » finit par approuver Ron. « Sirius sait sans doute ce qu'il fait… Harry, tu devrais lui faire plus confiance… »

« Mais pourquoi ne veux t-il rien me dire ? Ni à moi ni à Remus ? » demanda Harry d'une voix aiguë et teintée d'inquiétudes. « Vous savez tous que ce qu'il fait n'est sans doute pas bon pour sa santé. Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il en soit plus là… Maintenant que la bataille se prépare, je vais avoir besoin de lui plus que jamais. »

« Que veux-tu dire Harry ? » demanda Ron.

« Vous vous souvenez de cette fameuse prémonition ? » leur demanda Harry. « J'ai vu Sirius en grand danger de mort, grièvement blessé. Je pense que ce qu'il fait en ce moment met sa vie en danger, en grand danger… »

« Je comprends ton inquiétude Harry… » finit par reprendre Remus au bout de quelques instants. « Et je dois dire que je la partage. Hermione, est-ce que tu pourrais trouver à quoi correspondent ces marques ? Je sais où se cache une partie de la bibliothèque de Sirius, il faudrait peut-être commencer par cet endroit. »

« C'est ce que je ferai… » dit la jeune fille.

« Et que pouvons-nous faire ? » demandèrent de concert Ron et Harry.

« Ron, essaye de soutenir Harry de ton mieux, il s'inquiète un peu trop et c'est mauvais pour lui. » dit Remus qui se mit à sourire lorsque Harry fit une moue.

« Je ne suis pas une mère poule ! » s'écria le jeune garçon.

« Un peu quand même, avoue. » lui dit Ron.

« Harry et Ron, je voudrais que vous restiez chez Sirius. Aidez Hermione et prévenez-moi si vous entendez quelque chose de bizarre. Dans deux jours au soir, nous irons voir dans la chambre de Sirius. Je compte sur vous pour que le ménage soit fait et que tout soit propre pour le retour de Paddy, d'accord ? »

Ils approuvèrent et s'en retournèrent chez Sirius laissant Remus seul pour réfléchir à ce qui arrivait à son meilleur ami et dont ce dernier refusait obstinément de parler.

Dans un endroit inconnu à l'extérieur 

L'après-midi était bien avancée. Georges Walmes et Lucian Homerians étaient venus le féliciter dans sa loge et lui annoncer que le deuxième combat aurait lieu demain, et le combat final après demain.

Severus se reposait de son duel aérien qui l'avait fortement éprouvé. La fatigue transperçait tous ses muscles.

Il devinait Sirius au fond de sa pensée qui essayait de l'aider et qui l'encourageait.

Après quelques minutes de repos, qui passèrent bien trop vites, Severus et Rolland remontèrent sur l'arène.

Rolland avait le regard fou et ses camarades de classe l'applaudirent alors qu'il montait sur le balai.

Severus ne tarda pas à faire de même.

Rolland contra-attaqua immédiatement. La résistante inattendue de Severus l'avait pris au dépourvu. Ses professeurs l'avaient traité d'incapables et ils lui avaient comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à redresser très vite la barre sous peine que sa famille en subisse les conséquences.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie que sa petite sœur était devenue un otage et qu'il pouvait lui arriver bien des choses fort peu agréables.

En pensant à elle, il s'était interdit tout sentiment autre que la haine, l'envie de tuer.

Il devait mépriser cet homme et en finir avec lui.

Rolland Dimer savait au fond de lui que son adversaire était doué, il avait même l'avantage en ce qui concerne les sorts et l'expérience.

Pourtant il savait aussi que cet homme, cet ancien Mangemort accusé d'espionnage, avait subi de longues séances de torture et qu'il avait été laissé à demi mort de faim.

Il ne devait pas lui résister comme ceci !!

C'était une victoire qu'il lui était due et il allait la prendre !

Aux grands maux les grands remèdes !

C'était l'état d'esprit dans lequel était le jeune blond pour ce combat.

Il connaissait de puissants sorts, il aurait voulu les réserver pour plus tard car cela aurait été finir avec panache mais il s'avérait qu'il n'avait plus le choix !

Ce n'était pas grave si son adversaire mourait le premier jour avait insinué quelques conseillers.

Il ne pouvait pas et il ne devait pas perdre !!

La course poursuite reprit, les deux adversaires cherchaient à en finir au plus vite. Ils économisaient leurs mouvements et leurs sorts.

Rolland savait ce que ce sort allait lui coûter en force et en énergie mais il fallait vaincre quitte à sacrifier sa santé.

Il se concentra et lança son sort : « Muto convulsionis ! » cria t-il en dirigeant sa baguette sur son ennemi.

Severus s'était attendu à une attaque mais jamais il avait entendu parler d'un tel sort. Il constata tout de suite que le sort avait un rayon d'accès qui ne lui permettrait pas de l'éviter.

« _Severus ! Redresse pour en éviter au moins une partie !_ » Ordonna en prenant le contrôle du balai pour filer en l'air. « _Tu connais ce sort ?_ »

« Jamais vu, jamais entendu parler. » lui répondit le maître des potions en lançant mentalement un sort de bouclier.

Le balai de Snape s'éleva à toute vitesse vers le haut du ciel. Sirius et Severus serrèrent les dents. La vitesse, qui devait avoisiner les 500Km/h à cause d'un sort d'accélération de Sirius, les entraînait vers le ciel tellement vite qu'ils avaient froid et qu'en plus, ils sentaient tous leurs muscles trembler à cause de la tension.

Si Sirius n'avait pas été là, jamais Severus n'aurait pu mettre le turbo à ce point et en même temps lancer un sort de bouclier.

Alors qu'ils serraient les dents, ils prirent de plein fouet le sort.

Dans la maison de Sirius Black 

Sirius était assis par terre dans un pentacle étrange tracé avec son propre sang et éclairé aux coins par des chandelles quand l'événement se produisit.

Il se concentra pour maintenir la vitesse sur le balai et sentait ses mains engourdies par le froid. Soudain, il fut percuté par un sort qui cassa immédiatement sa concentration

Sirius poussa un cri de douleur que personne n'entendit et il s'évanouit.

Du sang coula de sa bouche et il semblait sérieusement blessé.

Personne ne l'entendit car la maison était vide. Seul le portrait de sa mère comprit que de graves évènements se produisaient mais personne ne prêtait plus attention à ces vociférations depuis longtemps.

A suivre 


	22. L’union

Prémonition

Prémonition

Auteur : Chris ()Titre : Prémonition Série : Harry Potter

Déclaration :Je ne suis pas l'auteur, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages…

Couples : Sirius X Severus X Sirius / Ron X Harry / Lucius X Remus

Dédicace:Pour Mano que je remercie pour son soutien toujours constant. Aligatou.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices, et à Asuka, ma 2ème béta, vous êtes des amours

Spéciale dédicace aux fans du couple Sirius X Severus X Sirius (que j'espère très nombreux ).

NDA : Désolée pour le retard (ignoble, c'est bien le mot) que j'ai dans mes fics mais depuis que je ne suis plus seule, le temps consacré à mes fics (sites, lectures & autre) s'est réduit à une peau de chagrin anorexique.

NDA :L'action se passe après les années d'école d'Harry et de ses compagnons.

Georges Walmes, Lucian Homerians, Galen Globilot, Gullah, Rolland Dimer, Flink Nomers et Arthur Smith sont des personnages de ma création et par conséquent ils m'appartiennent.

**21 – L'union**

Dans un endroit inconnu à l'extérieur

Severus, après avoir été touché par le sort, failli perdre conscience.

« _Severus, laisse-moi absorber totalement le sort ! _» ordonna Sirius qui luttait pour ne pas perdre conscience.

Leurs deux corps étaient pris de convulsions, ils crachèrent en même temps du sang.

« _Non ! _» s'écria Severus. « _Il faut leur laisser croire que je suis faible ! Sinon ils vont se douter de quelque chose. Tu sais que s'ils découvrent la vérité, ils me tueront et ils feront de même pour toi._ »

« _Comme tu voudras, Severus_… » répliqua Sirius. « _Je ne prends alors que la moitié du sort. Prends soin de toi, je sens que je perds conscience… N'oublie pas de redresser le balai pour ne pas trop chuter de trop haut… _»

« _Prends aussi soin de toi Sirius… _» lui dit Severus. « _Merci…_ »

Profitant des derniers instants de conscience qui lui restaient, Severus stabilisa le balai et se dirigea vers la terre ferme à grande vitesse.

Il espérait ne pas s'écraser comme une crêpe mais il sentait que son corps était pris de convulsions et qu'il avait du mal à en garder le contrôle.

Voyant le maître des potions tomber en chute libre et pris de convulsions, Rolland fut aussitôt satisfait de lui. D'ailleurs un tonnerre d'applaudissements éclatait pour saluer son geste.

Son sourire se mua en interrogation quand il vit que son adversaire n'avait pas lâché son balai et qu'il semblait le maintenir encore fermement.

Sous les yeux de la foule, Severus redressa au dernier moment. Il réussit à faire un atterrissage forcé sans s'écraser. Il roula sur le sol et ne se releva pas, son corps continuait d'être pris de convulsions et semblait se tordre de douleurs.

Un médecin et son ami Arthur Smith arrivèrent en courant.

Severus était blessé, du sang coulait à côté de lui et formait une flaque conséquente.

Quant à Rolland, il profitait des applaudissements qui lui étaient destinés sans se préoccuper de son adversaire.

Il levait les bras en l'air et son sourire éclatant faisait plaisir à voir.

Tous le saluaient, ses professeurs affichaient un grand sourire.

Georges Walmes et Lucian Homerians se levèrent pour l'acclamer.

Seul Voldemort, transformé en statue de pierre, ne manifestait aucune émotion, ses traits figés comme du marbre.

Le médecin, un vieil homme bourru issu d'une vieille famille de sang pur très pauvre, transporta Severus dans les appartements que les autres Mangemorts avait mis à sa disposition.

Le médecin, Armando Platazzi, originaire d'Italie, commença alors à traiter les nombreuses blessures bien qu'il ignorait si son patient allait survivre ou non.

L'homme ne servait que les Mangemorts car ceux-ci l'avaient sorti de sa misère crasse. Maintenant lui, ses enfants et petits-enfants vivaient dans une grande maison et ils n'avaient pas à se plaindre de leur sort : ils avaient de quoi manger en quantité, des meubles, des jouets et même un boulot pour les plus âgés d'entre eux.

En échange, la famille avait du prêter serment d'allégeance et servait de médecins. Armando s'était en effet spécialisé dans les soins concernant les maux dus à des sorts de magie noire. Cela n'avait pas plu à de nombreuses familles de sorciers qui avaient commencé à l'éviter puis à fuir le cabinet d'Armando.

La vie était ainsi faite !

Même si la famille Platazzi n'avait jamais approuvé les pratiques de celui dont ne doit pas prononcer le nom, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de les rejoindre.

La survie passait avant bien des choses.

Armando n'avait aucune estime pour ses supérieurs mais il aimait son métier plus que tout. C'est avec ardeur qu'il se pencha sur le cas de son patient.

Dans la maison de Sirius Black

Sirius était évanoui, le portrait de madame Black criait sa colère. Mais on sentait aussi une pointe d'angoisse derrière sa colère. A ce moment là, les trois jeunes gens arrivèrent.

Etant habitués aux cris de la mère de Sirius, aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'y prêtât attention. Seule Hermione s'interrogeait. Elle alla se planter avec ces amis, qu'elle traîna de force devant le portrait sévère de la vieille femme.

« Maudit fils ! » criait la femme qui s'agitait dans le cadre. « Imbécile ! Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter de tels ingrats ! Qu'ils soient maudits ! Je me demande s'il ne cherche pas la mort comme son frère… »

« Que se passe t-il Madame Black ? » demanda Hermione. « Que se passe t-il avec Sirius ? Vous n'arrêtez pas de dire qu'il a des ennuis… »

« Je ne parle pas aux sangs de bourbe ! » répondit la femme en croisant les bras et en prenant une attitude méprisante.

« Tu es sûre que ça vaut la peine de lui parler Hermione ? » demanda Harry. « Elle a perdu la tête ! »

« Non mais ! » cria la vieille femme. « Je ne vous permets pas !! Maudit Potter ! Mal éduqué ! Attendez que j'en parle avec vos parents, vous aurez les oreilles qui chauffent à ce noment là… »

« Peut-être mais je suis sûre de l'avoir entendu parler de Sirius. » dit la jeune fille. « Même si la mère de Sirius n'arrête pas d'être en colère, Sirius est son fils et elle l'aime malgré tout… »

Il y eut un silence gêné.

« Je ne serai pas aussi catégorique que toi… » souffla Ron à la jeune fille.

« Etes-vous une bonne mère, madame Black ? » interrogea la brune.

Celle-ci pesta et marmonna un temps dans sa barbe.

« Cet imbécile atteint des sommets de bêtises et il me fera mourir de honte ! » commença la vieille femme en poussant un soupir théâtral.

Pour une fois qu'elle avait un public, elle comptait en profiter un peu.

Mieux valait ces enfants que le vide.

« Je vous jure ! Son père et moi avons pourtant tout fait pour nous occuper de lui… Mais lui, il n'en a jamais fait qu'à sa tête !! Le pire est qu'il est devenu un Gryffondor alors que depuis des siècles, les Black sont Serpentards de pères en fils et de mère en filles. Quelle ignominie ! »

« Dites, ce n'est pas tout ça mais on a des choses à faire ! » la coupa Harry.

« Espèce de malpoli ! » cria la femme énervée.

« Madame Black, la vie de votre fils est peut-être en jeu… » dit Hermione en essayant de calmer tout ce beau monde.

« Fichtre sang de bourbe ! Il est là haut dans sa chambre et il a crié il y a de cela un moment. » commença le tableau. « Depuis plus rien, il ne répond même plus à mes appels. Vous devriez aller voir. »

Aussitôt informés, les jeunes gens montèrent l'escalier quatre à quatre.

Ils ne s'embarrassèrent pas de préliminaires et ils essayèrent d'ouvrir la porte.

Celle-ci semblait verrouillée.

Harry sortit sa baguette, il se planta devant sa porta et lança un sort : « Alohomora ! »

Il y eut un clic dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit.

Ils virent alors que la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité.

« Lucio ! » fit Ron en allumant l'électricité.

Un grand pentacle était tracé au sol, à chaque pointe de l'étoile était placée une bougie totalement consommée. Il restait de la cire encore chaude sur la moquette qui attestait de la magie. Des signes variés ou pour la plupart inconnus étaient inscrits dans le cercle.

Sirius était allongé et il ne remuait plus, du sang s'échappait de son corps. Harry remarqua aussi des traces de brûlures à divers endroits.

Il allait pénétrer dans le cercle quand Hermione le retint par la manche.

« Quoi ?! » demanda Harry d'un ton largement énervé. « Il faut que j'aille l'aider !! Lâche-moi Hermione !! »

« Non Harry ! » dit Ron en le retenant aussi. « Ce cercle agit encore et aucun d'entre nous ne sait de quoi il s'agit. »

Il désigna à Harry le cercle qui venait de pulser d'une étrange lumière rougeâtre.

« Mais je ne peux pas le laisser ainsi ! » hurla Harry dont les nerfs semblaient sur le point de lâcher.

« Levitio ! » fit Hermione en pointant sa baguette vers le corps de Sirius.

Celui-ci se souleva de quelques centimètres en l'air pour retomber ensuite.

« Je n'arrive pas à faire marcher la magie. » constata Hermione qui semblait avoir du mal à réaliser que ses sorts si parfaits d'habitude ne fonctionnaient pas.

« Il faudrait le tirer hors du cercle… » suggéra Ron. « Et puis, il nous faut un médecin. Qui s'en charge ? »

« Je vais le faire. » répondit la brune. « Une fois Sirius sorti, essayez de l'installer dans une autre chambre. Il faudrait éviter les questions gênantes et essayer d'arrêter le sang qui coule. D'accord ? Et puis, ne pénétrez pas dans ce cercle. »

Après les avoir sermonnés et leur avoir fait jurer de ne rien dire, Hermione se décida à chercher Madame Pomfresh qui était la seule médicomage qu'elle connaissait.

Ron et Harry arrivèrent après de longues minutes d'effort à tirer Sirius des étranges marques qui parsemaient le sol.

Ils l'emmenèrent ensuite dans une chambre avoisinante et ils entreprirent de laver ses blessures et de les panser.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione et Pomfresh revinrent.

La femme, qui commençait à avoir des pattes d'oie aux coins de ses yeux, se pencha pour examiner le corps.

Après une exclamation de surprise, elle commença à s'asseoir afin de sortir tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » demanda la femme aux cheveux bruns mêlés de blancs.

« Nous n'en savons rien à vrai dire… » finit par avouer Harry en se tortillant les mains.

Après un haussement de sourcils de la femme, il continua. « Nous l'avons trouvé comme cela, évanoui avec ces blessures. »

« Etrange… » se dit la femme. « Approchez… » leur demanda t-elle.

Ils firent ce qu'elle avait demandé. Pomfresh leur montra ensuite des marques qui faisaient comme des tatouages sur le corps de Sirius.

Il y avait de fins liserais qui formaient comme des lignes entremêlées sur chacun des avants bras, les poignets et les chevilles.

« Savez-vous ce que c'est ? » demanda la femme.

Hermione s'approcha et toucha les endroits ainsi désignés.

« On dirait vraiment des tatouages… » finit par dire la jeune fille.

Devant l'air interloqué et l'incompréhension de ses compagnons, elle continua : « Une pratique moldu. Cela sert pour faire plus joli même si pour ma part je n'aime pas cela. Il y a toute sorte de motifs et on peut en mettre où on en veut sur le corps. Je trouve que cela va bien à ton parrain, pas toi, Harry ? »

« Euh si… » avoua le jeune homme. « Hermione a raison, ça ressemble à des tatouages. J'ignorais que Sirius en ait eu. »

« Et celui-ci, c'est la même chose ? » demanda Pomfresh en désignant le torse de Sirius.

A l'emplacement droit, au niveau du cœur, il y avait une marque assez étrange colorée qui formait comme une rosace. Les motifs compliqués s'entrelaçaient et formaient un ensemble étrangement harmonieux.

« Je suppose… » dit Harry en touchant la marque sur le corps de Sirius, ce qui fit gémir ce dernier.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'infirmière.

« Comment va t-il ? » finit par demander Harry.

« Il est fatigué, très fatigué. » commença Pomfresh. « Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais on dirait que quelque chose mange son énergie. Il est aussi sous-alimenté et il a plein de blessures et de brûlures. Sinon, d'un point de vue général, je pense qu'une bonne nuit de repos devrait lui suffire. »

« Et il ira mieux après une bonne nuit ? » l'interrogea Harry.

« Sans aucun doute, ce n'est pas très grave. » les rassura en souriant Pomfresh. « Il faudra ensuite veiller à ce qu'il mange et se repose. D'ici une semaine, Sirius devrait avoir repris la forme s'il se décide à manger et à se reposer. Ce n'est qu'un peu de surmenage. Cela arrive à tout le monde, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et laissèrent partir la femme.

Une fois Pomfresh partie, les trois amis décidèrent de manger. Ensuite, ils s'occuperaient des marques de Sirius et de ce mystérieux pentacle.

Dans une chambre, dans un autre lieu

Le médecin avait fini ses soins.

L'homme était moins gravement blessé que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il devait s'être bien défendu car il avait assisté au combat sans pitié qui s'était déroulé dans l'arène.

Une fois les soins prodigués, il avait fait transporter l'homme dans la chambre que ses « hôtes » lui avaient alloué.

Une fois l'homme installé, il avait laissé un mot ainsi que des médicaments et l'ordre de se nourrir.

Pour l'instant le mieux était qu'il dorme et qu'il récupère des forces.

Severus sentit qu'il rêvait. Il respirait l'odeur agréable de l'herbe et des fleurs. Au loin la fraîcheur de la rivière était comme un baume apaisant pour ses sens.

Il se sentait reprendre conscience doucement comme s'il flottait.

Ce monde magique avait des propriétés très étranges.

Il se sentait apaisé.

En reprenant au fur et à mesure conscience, il s'inquiéta pour Sirius.

Il devait reconnaître que sans l'aisance de Sirius sur le balai, il n'aurait sans doute pas survécu.

Son corps était encore douloureux et il sentait de temps à autre des spasmes de douleur irradier son corps et le secouer durement.

Il ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il était sous l'arbre habituel au sommet d'une colline.

En se tournant, Severus aperçut l'animagus qui semblait dormir.

Le maître des potions esquissa un sourire. Il remarqua ensuite des blessures assez similaires à celles que lui-même avait reçu lors du combat.

Il se rallongea doucement car il se sentait encore aussi faible et peu assuré qu'un nouveau né. Il se mit à rire quand il se rendit compte qu'en fait il avait grande faim.

Cela ne pouvait être que bon signe.

Au bout de quelques instants, Sirius se réveilla en gémissant lui aussi.

Severus se releva et l'aida à prendre appui contre l'arbre.

Ils ne dirent rien, des fois les mots étaient superflus.

Leurs corps étaient proches et une certaine tension les habitait.

Le maître des potions soupira et fut le premier à parler.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« J'ai connu des jours meilleurs… » lui répondit l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs. « Je sens encore des spasmes me traverser. »

D'ailleurs, un même spasme les secoua et les rapprocha.

Sans comprendre ce qui le poussait à faire ce geste, l'ancien Mangemort se rapprocha de Sirius. Il mit sa paume sur le torse de ce dernier.

Puis il appuya sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de l'animagus.

Sans dire un mot non plus, il ne voulait pas briser la magie de cet instant, Sirius attira l'homme plus près, contre lui. Ses mains se mirent à parcourir le dos de Severus comme si elles étaient animées d'une volonté propre et qu'il était devenu incapable de les contrôler.

Ils restèrent un long moment sans parler, juste à profiter de leur chaleur commune et de la paix qui régnait dans ces lieux.

« Tu as été soigné… » finit par dire Sirius en désignant du doigt les pansements de Severus.

« J'ai même eut le droit à un médecin… » dit l'homme en se redressant. « Toi aussi, à ce que je vois. »

Sirius regarda ses bras.

« Harry a du forcer ma porte et il a du appeler quelqu'un… » finit par dire Sirius. « J'avais demandé à ne pas être dérangé… C'est peut-être mieux ainsi… »

« Viendras-tu demain ? » demanda Severus d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé.

Sirius devina l'angoisse qui parcourait le corps de Severus et les multiples interrogations qui naissaient en lui. Leur lien semblait s'être renforcé encore plus étroitement avec ce combat.

« Oui, je viendrais. » lui répondit l'animagus. « Rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de t'aider, tu le sais ? »

Le maître des potions finit par hocher de la tête.

Il savait que Black disait vrai et que rien ne l'empêcherait de venir l'aider et de tout faire pour le seconder.

« Sais-tu en quoi consiste l'épreuve de demain ? » demanda Sirius.

« Ce n'est pas très clair. D'après ce que je sais. Nous avons la matinée pour préparer des potions, autant que l'on pourra et que l'on voudra. J'ai jusqu'à demain matin pour remettre la liste des ingrédients… »

« J'aurais du mal à t'aider, c'est ton domaine. »

« Je sais… » lui répondit Severus. « J'ai déjà fait l'inventaire des potions qui pourront être utiles. »

« C'est le matin, ça ? » dit Sirius à mesure qu'il réfléchissait. « Et l'après-midi, ce sera à coup de potions. »

« Entre autre… » commença Severus. « Aucun de nous deux n'aura de baguette. Nous pourrons aussi nous transformer et utiliser notre volonté pour essayer de soumettre l'esprit de l'autre. »

Sirius soupira.

« Laisse-moi m'occuper des transformations, c'est mon domaine. » proposa Sirius. « Concernant la protection de ton esprit, comment sens-tu cette phase ? »

« Je ne sais pas… » avoua Snape. « Ce Rolland, il est très fort. C'est une machine à combattre… J'aurais aimé avoir un élève pareil. Il n'a pas de points faibles, j'en suis sûr… Notre complémentarité sera l'un de nos rares atouts… »

« L'Ordre du Phénix refuse de croire que nous serons attaqués par des enfants entraînés à cela. Ils pensent tous que je dramatise la situation… Cela me fait rager. » avoua Sirius d'un ton énervé. « Quant à ce fameux Rolland c'est l'un de leurs meilleurs éléments, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Certainement… » confirma Severus. « Mais il est largement au-dessus de mes meilleurs élèves. Tu as vu le mal que j'ai contre lui ? Il a été entraîné à combattre, il ne connaît pas la pitié. Aucun des élèves de Poudlard n'a cette mentalité. »

« Exact… Tu penses qu'ils attaqueront bientôt ? » demanda Sirius inquiet. « A l'heure actuelle, nous sommes incapables de leur résister. J'avoue que je sens comme l'étau de la guerre se resserrer autour de mon cou et je n'aime pas ça. »

L'homme secoua ses longs cheveux bruns.

« Je comprends… Tant que l'ordre n'aura pas de preuves matérielles, personne n'agira. Le ministère de la magie se voile la face. Quant à Albus Dumbeldore, il agit de façon curieuse et parfois incompréhensible. Je pense qu'il sait que les Mangemorts sont de retour mais il minimise l'importance de leur regroupement. »

« Il ne connaît ni Lucians ni Georges… » Finit par dire Sirius. « Ces hommes là sont très dangereux, et surtout ils sont très organisés. »

Severus approuva de la tête.

« Le troisième jour, nous nous affronterons avec nos baguettes, dans un duel de magie. » reprit le maître des potions. « Il n'y aura d'autre issue que la mort de l'un de nous deux. »

Un silence naquit entre eux. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

S'ils voulaient vivre, ils allaient devoir tuer.

Tuer un enfant qui n'avait rien demandé, tuer un jeune homme de l'âge de leurs élèves.

Ils ignoraient s'ils pourraient y arriver. Le cas échéant, pourraient-ils jamais se regarder dans une glace ?

« Je ne savais pas que je tenais tellement à la vie… » finit par avouer Severus. « Je refuse d'être un mouton qu'on égorge… »

« Je comprends… » le rassura Sirius. « Tu as encore de nombreuses années à vivre devant toi. Crois-tu qu'il y aurait un moyen de ne pas en arriver à cette extrémité ? »

L'animagus poussa un profond soupir et il joua nerveusement avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux.

« J'ignore si jamais je pourrais le faire… » reprit finalement l'animagus. « J'ai été tellement accusé de choses terribles que je n'ai pas faites… Je crois que je ne supporterai plus à nouveau les regards accusateurs de la foule. »

Le professeur posa sa main sur celle de Black.

« Alors c'est moi qui le tuerai… » affirma Snape. « Je ferai en sorte qu'il ne souffre pas ou le moins possible. »

Il s'interrompit un instant puis il finit par reprendre.

« Je refuse de me laisser faire… Et tu as vu sa détermination. Et je crois que Lucian espère un résultat de ce genre, il ne laissera pas la bataille s'achever sans un mort. Que ce soit moi ou Rolland… »

« J'en ai conscience. » murmura Sirius.

« Ils ont réussi à fanatiser ces enfants de la pire manière… » continua Severus. « Et je ne te laisserai pas mourir. »

Il regarda Sirius dans les yeux.

Celui-ci lui retourna un regard surpris.

Le maître des potions s'avança. Il déboutonna le haut des vêtements de Sirius qui le laissa faire, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

La marque se mettait à briller dès que les mains de Severus la touchaient.

Sirius était torse nu, il avait bien vu l'apparition de ces marques au fur et à mesure que leur lien et leurs pensées se mélangeaient.

Les dessins semblaient relativement achevés mais à vrai dire, ils ignoraient tout des conséquences de l'acte qui les avait poussé à se lier ainsi.

Le maître des potions entreprit aussi d'enlever le haut de ses vêtements. Sirius s'aperçut qu'il avait les mêmes marques aux mêmes endroits.

Le professeur prit la main de l'animagus et la posa sur la marque située au niveau du cœur. Celle-ci se mit à briller.

Chacun des hommes avait une main posée au niveau du cœur de l'autre.

« Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, Sirius. » affirma avec fougue Severus. « Pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… »

« Je… »

Les mots se bousculaient dans la bouche de Sirius, des larmes commencèrent à couler.

« Sirius ? » dit Severus où il état aisé de deviner une pointe d'inquiétude. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? N'es-tu pas heureux de vivre ? »

« Severus… » murmura l'animagus. « Je ne mérite pas de vivre. Je suis si inutile, incapable de rien faire, d'aimer, ni même de t'aider. A quoi cela sert-il d'être sorti de prison si je n'ai plus d'avenir. On m'a privé de tout pendant si longtemps… »

« Sirius… » dit Severus bouleversé.

Le maître des potions sortit un mouchoir et s'appliqua à sécher les larmes de son compagnon. Il essayait de le toucher de manière à le rassurer.

Et puis soudain, n'y tenant plus, ne cherchant pas à réfléchir, Snape suivit son instinct. Il embrassa tout d'abord doucement Sirius.

Ne voyant aucune opposition de la part de l'animagus, il prolongea son baiser.

Combien de temps cet instant dura t-il ?

Une seconde ? Une éternité.

La chaleur des deux hommes et leur communion étaient pleinement intenses.

Leurs marques vibraient de façon continue.

Chacun sentait et devinait les pensées de l'autre sans qu'il n'y ait rien besoin de dire.

Severus commença alors à faire une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire, il caressa avec passion le corps de Sirius.

Il allongea l'animagus et commença à parcourir avec ses mains, sa bouche et sa langue chaque endroit, chaque recoin de peau était exploré dans les moindres détails.

La passion, le désir, l'envie se mélangèrent. Chacun aspirait à combler le corps de l'autre.

Leurs blessures physiques et morales, leurs corps meurtris pouvaient être soignés dans ce lieu s'ils le désiraient.

Longtemps, longuement et plusieurs fois, ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre avec une ardeur que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait soupçonné.

Alors que chacun sentait que le moment de se séparer était venu, ils se levèrent.

« Je serai avec toi quoiqu'il arrive… » finit par dire Sirius.

Severus lui sourit avec une étrange douceur inhabituelle pour lui.

L'étrange monde commença alors à se déformer et chacun regagna son corps.

Dans la maison de Sirius Black

Le lendemain, Sirius se leva avec une sérénité nouvelle.

Sans faire le moindre bruit, il ne voulait surtout pas avoir à donner des explications. D'ailleurs, il n'en aurait pas le temps, Black descendit chercher un solide repas.

Profitant qu'une feuille traînait par là, il se mit à écrire à Harry.

_« Harry,_

_Comme tu l'as sûrement deviné, il se passe de graves évènements. Pour l'instant je ne peux rien te dire. J'essayerai de m'expliquer dans deux jours._

_Sache que je tiens à toi et que je te demande de me faire confiance._

_Ma porte sera de nouveau fermée et elle sera scellée dans la journée._

_Ce que je fais me demande beaucoup de concentration et il ne faut pas me déranger._

_Je sais que je peux compter sur toi et que tu me comprendras._

_Chaleureusement._

_Sirius. »_

Il n'était pas sûr qu'Harry comprenne un jour pourquoi il risquait sa vie pour Severus…

Black savait ce qu'il devait faire, il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de ce qu'il l'attendait de toute sa vie.

Il sentait le lien qui le rattachait à Severus comme s'ils étaient liés par une chaîne.

Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas enchaîné, ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait de bonne grâce, pleinement… Il avait compris qu'il irait jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait mais il ne pouvait plus laisser Severus seul face à son destin.

Sirius comprit que dès que le combat serait achevé, il lui resterait une chose très importante à faire : sauver Severus.

Peu lui importait ce que dirait l'ordre ou Albus ou bien quiconque, d'ailleurs il ne comptait pas informer qui que ce soit de sa décision, mais il le ferait.

Installé dans sa chambre, il avala son repas. Il avait aussi prévu de quoi manger pour plus tard : des fruits, du pain, du saucisson, de l'eau, plusieurs biscuits et des fruits secs pour faire le plein d'énergie.

Il activa le sort pour verrouiller sa porte.

Ensuite, il disposa de nouvelles bougies à la place des anciennes.

Après s'être mis à l'intérieur du cercle, il prit une profonde inspiration.

Puis il alluma les bougies.

Quand la dernière fut allumée, il prit conscience du corps de Severus et de ses pensées.

Il savait qu'une dure journée les attendait et il prit son courage à deux mains avant de se plonger pleinement dans le sort qui maintenait leur lien actif.

Il perçut la tension de Severus.

Celui-ci lui communiqua alors la liste des potions prévues au programme de la matinée.

Il ne les connaissait pas toutes mais il y avait des poisons, des contre-poisons, des potions pour attaquer, pour affaiblir et une potion de chance.

En si peu de temps, il ne pouvait guère espérer faire plus d'une dizaine de potions.

Sirius approuva mentalement. Durant l'épreuve du matin, il ne pourrait rien faire de plus que regarder. Cet après-midi, pour les transformations, là, ce serait à lui de jouer.

Il en profiterait pour se reposer et essayer d'aider Severus comme il pourrait.

Chez Sirius Black

Harry se réveilla tard dans la matinée, les évènements de la veille l'avait fatigué tant moralement que physiquement.

Ron n'était pas levée, Hermione venait juste de finir de prendre sa douche et de s'habiller.

Elle s'apprêtait à aller manger. Harry alla réveiller Ron et ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

Potter remarqua immédiatement la lettre laissée à son intention.

Il la parcourut, son visage devint alors plus pâle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda le rouquin quelque peu inquiet.

« Une lettre de Sirius… » répondit Harry qui entreprit alors de la leur lire.

« Que comptes-tu faire Harry ? » demanda Hermione. « Je sais que tu cherches à aider ton parrain. Mais il a demandé à être seul trois jours, ne peut-on pas lui faire confiance ? Il sait ce qu'il fait… »

« Je ne sais que faire, Hermione. » avoua le jeune homme à la cicatrice. « Je suis partagé. Je sais qu'il fait quelque chose de dangereux. Je tiens trop à lui pour qui lui arrive malheur mais d'un autre côté, il me demande de lui faire confiance et il m'assure de me dire ce qu'il a fait… »

« Il faudrait éviter d'intervenir si tu veux mon avis. » continua la jeune fille. « Ton parrain précise dans sa lettre qu'il a besoin de la plus grande concentration possible. Si jamais tu allais le voir et que tu réussissais à franchir la porte, son sort pourrait se retourner contre lui. C'est déjà arrivé auparavant. C'est pourquoi nous devons être très prudents. »

« Que faire alors ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Enquêter sur ces tatouages, sur le pentacle et sur la liste de sorts de magie noire qui est à notre disposition. » lui dit la brune. « Ainsi, nous aurons beaucoup de réponses à nos questions. »

Les trois amis se mirent d'accord et entreprirent de fouiller la bibliothèque disponible dans la maison de Sirius. Cette dernière s'avéra bien plus importante que ce qu'ils auraient pu croire.

L'arène de combat

Le soleil avait fait son apparition et la foule avait déjà pris place quand ce fut le tour de Severus de monter dans l'arène.

Cette fois, un silence de mort se fit quand il monta dans l'arène.

Visiblement, le maître des potions avait gagné leur respect grâce à son combat de la veille. Même si la foule souhaitait la victoire de leur champion, elle avait aussi apprécié le spectacle.

« _Je ne me laisserai pas faire !_» se jura le maître des potions bien décidé à ce battre.

Il sentit que Sirius l'encourageait et le soutenait.

La pression le rendait nerveux.

Chacun des deux adversaires se plaça devant son chaudron.

Chacun avait une chaise, une table, une planche à découper, des fioles, un feu ainsi qu'une bonne réserve de bois…

Chaque table était garnie d'ingrédients différents et en grande quantité.

Le top départ fut donné à 8h30 précises.

La matinée se passe très vite pour chacun des deux adversaires.

Aucun des deux ne regardait ce qu'avait préparé l'autre.

Chacun se concentrait uniquement sur sa tâche : couper les ingrédients, préparer des potions sans se tromper. Ne perdre en aucun cas la moindre parcelle de temps.

Midi arrivant bien trop vite au goût des deux adversaires.

Ils se retirèrent de l'arène.

Rolland et Severus allaient être isolés afin que chacun ignore quelle potion l'autre avait pu préparer.

On leur donna à manger et ils purent se reposer une bonne heure.

Quand on vint chercher Severus, Sirius se mit aussitôt en alerte, on allait avoir besoin de lui.

De nouveau sur l'arène, on avait débarrassé ce qui l'encombrait.

Chacun des deux adversaires avait un sac avec ses potions rangées.

Georges donna le départ du combat.

Rolland passa aussitôt à l'attaque. Il envoya sur Severus plusieurs potions que le maître des potions évita. Les potions qui tombèrent à terre s'enflammèrent et provoquèrent des explosions.

L'une d'elle fit tomber le maître des potions.

« Muto ! » cria Sirius qui fit transformer le maître des potions en furet.

L'animal se mit à courir pour échapper à la fumée et à la chaleur des explosions.

Grand bien lui en pris, car quelques secondes plus tard, Rolland arrivait pile à l'endroit où il était pour verser une potion corrosive.

Surpris par l'absence de son adversaire, Sirius permit à Severus de reprendre possession de son corps humain. Ce dernier ne perdit pas une occasion et envoya l'une de ses potions sur Rolland.

Le jeune garçon tenta de l'éviter, après tout c'était sans doute le meilleur moyen d'éviter d'être touché, mais il ne fut pas assez vif.

Une partie de la potion de Severus le toucha de plein fouet.

Il hurla de douleur et de vilaines cloques se formèrent sur son épaule, là où il avait été le plus touché.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ » demanda Sirius.

« _Un poison particulièrement efficace… Il aura de la chance s'il ne perd pas son bras_. » dit froidement le maître des potions.

« Quoi ?! » cria mentalement Sirius aussi choqué que révulsé par l'idée d'être mêlé à la perte d'un membre par un jeune garçon.

A suivre


	23. Désaccords majeurs

Prémonition

Prémonition

Auteur : Chris ()Titre : Prémonition Série : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je ne suis pas l'auteur, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages…

Couples : Sirius X Severus X Sirius / Ron X Harry / Lucius X Remus

Dédicace: Pour Mano que je remercie pour son soutien toujours constant. Aligatou.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices.

Spéciale dédicace aux fans du couple Sirius X Severus X Sirius (que j'espère très nombreux ).

NDA : Désolée pour le retard. Je le sais bien, je suis impardonnable. Mais bon, c'est la vie… Je vais dire comme excuse que je vis en couple et que donc le temps consacré à mes fics (sites, lectures & autre) s'est réduit à une peau de chagrin anorexique.

NDA : L'action se passe après les années d'école d'Harry et de ses compagnons (Volumes 5 à 7 non inclus).

Georges Walmes, Lucian Homerians, Galen Globilot, Gullah, Rolland Dimer, Flink Nomers et Arthur Smith sont des personnages de ma création et par conséquent ils m'appartiennent.

**22 – Désaccords majeurs**

L'arène de combat

Rolland venait d'être touché par l'une des potions de Severus. Son bras gauche pendait inerte le long de son corps et d'énormes cloques se formaient sur son épaule.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est _? » demanda Sirius.

« _Un poison particulièrement efficace… Il aura de la chance s'il ne perd pas son bras_. » dit froidement le maître des potions.

« _Quoi ?! _» cria mentalement Sirius aussi choqué que révulsé à l'idée d'être mêlé à la perte d'un membre par le jeune garçon.

Cette découverte faillit briser le lien qui les unissait tant Sirius était offusqué, horrifié.

Sirius n'aimait pas faire de mal pour le plaisir ; quant à enlever un membre à une personne à des fins de défense, cette idée le révulsait à un point tel qu'il se sentait prêt à vomir.

Severus était donc prêt à tuer ce garçon sans hésiter ?

Sirius sentait que le maître des potions était résolu avec Rolland.

Il sentit qu'il avait besoin de faire payer tout ce qu'on lui avait fait.

La torture et la faim restaient gravés comme au fer rouge dans son esprit.

Et son ressentiment pour les Mangemorts était proche d'une haine féroce et qui ne demandait qu'à se réveiller. C'était sans doute l'occasion avec ce combat.

Severus pouvait en toute impunité tuer un Mangemort.

On le lui proposait.

Quel meilleur moyen de vengeance ?

La haine furieuse de Severus était comme le brasier d'un volcan, le souffle brûlant d'un dragon… Elle menaçait de tout dévaster sur son passage et de ne rien laisser ensuite.

Sirius comprit alors que cette haine pouvait être désastreuse et mortelle.

Non seulement, elle pouvait tuer sans pitié toute personne qui serait associé aux malheurs qu'avait du subir Severus, mais ce dernier avait décidé de se jeter corps et âme dans cette haine. Il cherchait une vengeance.

Une fois cette dernière assouvie, que lui resterait-il ?

C'était la question que Sirius se posait.

Une bonne partie du combat ne fut pour Sirius qu'une brume nébuleuse.

Severus regardait fixement son adversaire pendant que le visage de son adversaire se déformait de douleur.

Dans l'arène, la foule grondait. Lucian et Georges n'étaient vraiment pas du tout satisfaits par la tournure que prenait les évènements.

Ils n'avaient jamais pensé que Severus survivrait à la première manche du tournoi. Et voilà que leur champion, celui qui avait été sélectionné, entraîné défaillait…

Non ! Ils ne pouvaient pas l'admettre !

Leur champion devait vaincre et ce de façon éclatante !

Aucune pitié, aucun sentiment n'avait sa place !

« Rolland ! » cria la voix de stentor de Lucian, interrompant le mouvement de Snape prêt à lancer son sort. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Relèves-toi ! ».

Lucian prit sa baguette, sa voix était déformée par la rage comme son visage.

Les élèves Mangemort savaient que quand Lucian s'énervait, il valait mieux ne pas être dans les parages… Enfin, pour son propre bien.

Sinon ils en subiraient les conséquences…

Lucian était connu pour son amour de la torture, il aimait tester la résistance humaine, la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.

Plus d'un avait subi la morsure du froid, leur ventre crier famine, leurs corps roués de coup… Certains avaient même été amputés. D'autres n'étaient jamais revenus et on ne les avait jamais revus ni entendu parler d'eux.

Rolland pâlit. Il n'avait pas oublié le rappel à l'ordre après le premier combat où il ne s'était pas illustré comme ses supérieurs s'y étaient attendus.

Il se rappelait chaque parole.

Lucian et Georges étaient venus le voir dans sa petite cellule.

Certes, sa chambre était chauffée, son lit confortable, il avait bien mangé.

Il serait stupide de priver de ses forces vives son propre champion !

Seuls des imbéciles agiraient ainsi.

Ils avaient traîné derrière eux une petite fille blonde enchaînée.

Il avait fallu toute la maîtrise de Rolland pour ne pas bondir sur ses pieds et sortir de ses gonds.

« Milène ! » dit-il le plus calmement possible sans pour autant arrêter le tremblement et l'inquiétude de sa voix.

Celle-ci avait relevé les yeux où perlaient des larmes.

« Rolland ! » avait-elle crié de joie. « Rolland ! »

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient alors précipités et s'étaient embrassés avec toute la fougue indiquant une séparation qui avait été longue et sans doute cruelle.

Ils avaient à peine eut le temps d'échanger quelques mots et de se séparer que Lucian pinça méchamment Milène par le bras et l'envoya à terre.

Geroges fixait du regard Rolland. Sans dire un seul mot… Il l'observait. Et Rolland se sentait comme une mouche pris au sein d'une toile d'araignée.

Le garçon prit sur lui de ne pas intervenir alors que Milène pleurait doucement par terre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce match ? » dit durement Walmes. « J'attends des explications… Et qu'elles soient crédibles ! »

Sa voix, son ton, sa posture indiquait que Georges ne plaisantait pas. Il savait qu'il risquait la vie de sa sœur dans sa réponse.

« J'ai voulu donner du spectacle ! » répondit le jeune garçon rapidement d'une voie hachée.

« Du spectacle ? » fit Georges interrogateur en haussant un sourcil.

« Nos jeunes recrues sont au début de leur formation… » continua le jeune garçon tout en cherchant à formuler ses idées. « Elles désirent voir un combat qui en jette ! Savoir ce qu'ils vont apprendre et savoir-faire ! C'est l'occasion rêvée de voir un combat en vrai ! »

Lucian ne semblait pas convaincu.

« De plus, en faisant durer le combat, il est possible de connaître les sorts à disposition de nos ennemis et cela nous permettra de nous préparer au mieux ! » ajouta en conclusion Dimer.

Georges ne semblait toujours pas persuadé des paroles de Rolland.

Le doute se lisait clairement sur son visage.

Il s'approcha du blond et le souleva par le col de la chemise. Dimer s'efforçait de rester calme en respirant profondément et en paraissant aussi crédible que possible.

Impassible, il essayait de ne pas montrer que l'air commençait à manquer et que ses poumons réclamaient de l'oxygène.

Homerians posa sa main sur le bras de Georges qui se décida à le relâcher.

« Admettons… » reprit Lucian d'une voix aussi glacée d'un souffle de blizzard en plein hiver sur la plaine gelée de la Sibérie. « Dans ce cas, tu abrègeras le combat de demain et tu tueras ton adversaire immédiatement. »

Le visage du dirigeant de l'armée de Voldemort était de marbre.

« Cependant, je suis à moitié persuadé de tes paroles… » continua l'homme faisant couler de la sueur froide dans le dos de Rolland. « Il est temps de t'apprendre certaines choses… Plus que temps ! »

Il marqua une pause et ne dit ensuite qu'un mot : « Flink ! »

A ce nom, Rolland frissonna.

Tous le monde connaissait Flink. Et surtout tous le monde le craignait par-dessus tout.

Flink était une brute perverse et vicieuse. C'était le bourreau officiel et personne ne souhaitait passer un moment en tête-à-tête avec lui.

L'homme connaissait son affaire et ne montrait jamais aucune pitié même vis à vis des plus jeunes.

Flink s'approcha de la scène.

Georges désigna la fille à terre qui s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même en entendant le nom maudit. Elle tremblait de peur et ses sanglots reprirent.

Flink la prit violemment par le cou et commença à la frapper comme la brute qu'il était.

Chaque coup claquait dans la pièce. Bientôt du sang commença à jaillir du nez de la petite qui pleurait de plus en plus et criait de douleur.

Rolland s'efforçait de rester impassible et calme. Ses mains jointes blanchirent tellement il les serrait fort afin de s'empêcher toute action.

Il aurait aimé prendre les coups de sa sœur, l'empêcher de souffrir, la sortir de cette prison dans lesquels les jeunes étaient enfermés.

Cela était impossible !

Tous ceux qui avaient essayé avaient péri !

Et il savait que s'il faisait le moindre geste, le moindre mouvement ou que pire s'il s'interposait entre la brute et sa sœur, celle-ci serait encore plus punie et torturée.

La scène lui sembla durer des heures tellement elle était cruelle.

Lucian fit arrêter Nomers d'un nouveau signe de la main. Il lâcha Milène comme si ce n'était qu'un sac de sable. Celle-ci s'éloigna comme elle put de Flink et se terra le plus possible loin des hommes.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire demain… » conclut Lucian.

« Je le tuerai tout de suite ! » répondit Rolland qui savait maintenant que la vie de sa soeur et son confort dépendait de lui et de sa capacité à gagner.

« Bien… » continua Lucian. « Dans notre grande générosité, je vous laisse une heure seuls tous les deux. Vous avez des choses à vous dire sans doute et de la motivation à retrouver semble t-il. »

Son sourire se fit malicieusement pervers.

Puis les trois hommes s'en allèrent laissant seuls les enfants méditer sur leur sort et sur ce qui les attendait en cas de défaite ou de désobéissance.

Dans la maison de Sirius Black

Ron, Hermione, Harry et Draco avaient divisé leurs recherches en commençant par la bibliothèque de Sirius. Il semblait logique que l'homme se soit servi des sources à sa disposition.

Hermione avait en charge les livres les plus ardus et demandant le plus de technique, c'était aussi elle qui était la plus à même de les comprendre. Son acharnement à étudier tout ce qui lui passait sous la main faisait de la jeune fille la personne la plus apte à juger quels sorts pouvait se rapprocher de celui qu'ils avaient vu.

Cependant leur peu d'informations : des étranges marques et un pentacle entourés de bougies restaient des sources maigres.

Chacun se plongea dans la lecture de magie noire, ce qu'ils avaient vu en relevait, c'était certains.

Après presque trois heures de recherches infructueuses, leur tête pleine de sorts parfois monstrueux, les jeunes gens se décidèrent à faire une pause déjeuner ô combien méritée.

Harry s'essaya à préparer des croques-monsieurs, Ron fit la salade, Draco mit le couvert et Hermione s'affaira à préparer un cake qui leur permettrait aussi de couper l'après-midi.

Pendant le repas, ils s'efforcèrent de parler d'autres choses.

« Alors, que comptes-tu faire plus tard, Draco ? » interrogea Harry après avoir avalé une bouchée de son repas.

« Mon avenir est quand même un peu tout tracer, je te rappelle, Harry » lui répondit Draco en se servant une généreuse portion de salade. « La même chose que mon père : administrer le manoir et la fortune familiale, la faire fructifier, me marier pour assurer la descendance Malfoy, faire de la politique… Enfin tout ce genre de choses ».

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas spécialement convaincu par ses paroles ni éprouver une grande envie face à cet avenir, que certains lui auraient sans doute envié.

« Tu n'as jamais rêvé de faire autre chose ? » finit par demander Hermione, toujours aussi curieuse. « De trouver ta propre voie, je veux dire. »

« Si. Bien sûr ! » lui répondit Draco. « Mais j'ai abandonné l'idée. »

Les Griffondors sentirent une pointe de regret qui perçait dans la voix de leur ami. Ils se regardèrent et décidèrent de changer de sujet.

« Et ça vous dirai d'assister à un spectacle de magie modlu ? » demanda Harry qui avait toujours rêvé d'y aller lorsqu'il vivait avec les Dusley. Cependant, ces derniers s'étaient fait un malin plaisir de toujours amener leur fils sans se préoccuper du sort de l'enfant qu'ils avaient accueilli.

Harry se souvenait que ce dernier revenait les yeux brillants comme des étoiles et il n'arrêtait pas de se vanter ensuite auprès de ses amis.

« De la magie moldue ? » demandèrent de concert Ron et Draco qui bien entendu, ayant toujours connu que le monde magique ne connaissait pas. « Cela existe ? »

Hermione se mit à rire, la diversion d'Harry arrivait à point nommé.

« Ce n'est pas de la magie au sens où ce ne sont pas des sorts mais plus des tours de passe-passe. » expliqua la jeune fille.

« Mais franchement pour certains, ils font des trucs extraordinaires !! » surenchérit Harry que l'idée séduisait.

« Je suis d'accord ! » ajouta la brune. « Houdini est très connu pour ses tours d'évasion. Une fois, j'ai vu un de ses tours à la télévision. C'était vraiment extraordinaire. Ces types sont vraiment très forts et très habiles ! »

« Ca a l'air bien ! » dit Ron. « Ca marche, allons voir ça ! Cela nous fera à tous du bien. »

Draco approuva et se resservit de la salade ainsi qu'un deuxième croque-monsieur.

Le reste du repas se déroula sans incidents. Ils finirent par des chocolats liégeois alors que le cake d'Hermione répondait une alléchante odeur en finissant de cuire.

Une fois le repas fini, la table et la vaisselle faite magiquement, les jeunes gens prirent des boissons, le cake et des bonbons pour faire des pauses dans l'après-midi.

Ils reprirent leur travail minutieux de recherche dans un silence quasi religieux.

« Hermione… » Demanda Draco en sortant une feuille d'un épais ouvrage. « Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je pense que c'est l'écriture de Sirius… »

Les jeunes gens se penchèrent sur la page trouvée par Draco qui se trouvait être en fait un assemblage d'écritures et de schémas.

Harry identifia rapidement l'écriture de son parrain.

Hermione commença à parcourir les feuilles et les faisait passer ensuite à la ronde.

Chacun lit attentivement les notes de Sirius.

Celles-ci parlaient de donner de la force à une autre personne. Les détails n'étaient pas très clairs et la pratique semblait être un peu farfelue.

Néanmoins, les commentaires de Sirius éclairaient sous un angle nouveau certaines pages du livre qu'Hermione se mit aussitôt à lire.

Le livre était centré sur la prise de possession d'une personne dans le but de la contrôler ou d'agir à sa place. Le livre se terminait par de nombreuses explications sur mille et une manières de prendre sa force vitale d'une autre personne, un adversaire, pour lui faire subir divers châtiments, tous aussi peu sympathiques les uns que les autres.

A la fin de ces lectures étranges, surtout quand on connaissait Sirius et son aversion avérée pour la magie noire, un silence gêné se fit dans la bibliothèque. Nul n'osait exposer ses idées, personne n'avait envie de soulever un point gênant.

Harry était sans contestation possible le plus choqué.

Lui qui adorait son parrain !

Sirius était pour lui le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu, sa seule famille ! Il avait toujours haï la magie noire et s'était même fâché avec sa famille issue d'une longue lignée de sang pur. Cela ne concordait pas !

Il y avait forcément une explication, une raison à ce geste !

Harry en était sûr ! Il devait croire en son parrain comme lui avait cru en lui.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry… » finit par dire Ron en voyant le visage soucieux et tourmenté de son ami. Il détestait quand il était comme ça, et c'était à lui, lui qui l'aimait, de le consoler et d'être à ses cotés dans ces moments parfois difficiles que la vie réserve. « Je suis sûr que Sirius sait ce qu'il fait. En plus, rien ne nous dit qu'il s'est servi à mal de ces sorts ou même qu'il s'en soit servi ! Tu connais ton parrain mieux que nous tous ici réunis. Hermione comme moi-même sommes persuadés que jamais Sirius n'aurait fait quelque chose qui puisse te blesser… »

« Bien entendu Harry ! » confirma la jeune brune aux longs cheveux bouclés avec conviction. « Il t'aime plus que tout. Et la seule chose que nous avons, ce sont des notes… Des notes qui parlent surtout de sort pour agir via ou sur une personne. Je suis sûre que ton parrain essaye d'aider une personne qui se trouve loin d'ici. »

La jeune fille n'était pas convaincue de ses dires mais il fallait rassurer Harry avant toute chose. De plus, elle aussi avait confiance en Sirius même s'il venait d'une famille de sang pur.

« J'ai trouvé autre chose… » finit par dire Draco en espérant divertir l'attention, ce qui fut d'ailleurs une réussite. « Regardez ! »

Il leur montra une page du livre mettant en scène une image étrange.

Un homme encapuchonné avec un pentacle et des bougies.

Certes, cette scène paraissait familière aux jeunes gens mais ils s'aperçurent vite que ni la forme du pentacle, ni les bougies, ni les dessins aux sols correspondaient de près ou de loin à ce qu'ils avaient vu dans la chambre de Sirius.

Sans dire mots, les jeunes gens poussèrent de concert un soupir de soulagement.

Hermione mit de côté la feuille et le livre.

Ils décidèrent de faire une pause. Ils prirent à manger et de quoi boire et s'installèrent dans la véranda qui se trouvait à l'arrière de la maison de Sirius.

Le beau temps leur fit du bien et le soleil leur remonta le moral.

Dans la maison de Sirius Black – Flash back du conseil de l'Ordre du Phénix

Après avoir accompagné Sirius pour le forcer à prendre des médicaments, que son ami pouvait être entêté parfois !, Remus se mit à réfléchir.

Il se passait des choses étranges.

Il fut soulagé de voir arriver Tonks, qui était devenue sa meilleure amie après avoir tenté de le séduire mais leur relation n'avait rien donné. Faute d'amour, ces deux là s'étaient réunis et s'étaient vraiment liés d'amitié.

Tonks était drôle et impertinente, Remus aurait sûrement succombé à son charme si Lucius ne l'avait pas fait avant. Les choses étaient ainsi faites et tout ne se passait pas comme on le souhaitait !

Celle-ci était inquiète ! Nul doute qu'elle aussi avait remarqué les étranges manières de son cousin et son air si pâle.

« Alors ? » demanda t-elle en introduction sans plus s'expliquer. Parfois, certaines personnes qui se connaissaient suffisamment bien pouvaient se passer de mots.

Remus poussa un soupir.

« Il ne veut rien me dire ! » s'exclama Remus en entraînant Tonks dans une autre pièce de l'immense appartement de la famille Black.

Il préférait s'isoler, le loup-garou savait qu'il pouvait compter sur l'appui de la jeune femme et surtout sur sa discrétion, contrairement à ce que les apparences pouvaient laisser croire.

« Mon cousin est aussi entêté qu'un âne ! » confirma Tonks qui avait teint ses cheveux en rose. « Bon, en tout cas il y a quelque chose qui cloche ! »

« Il fait de la magie noire ! » expliqua Lupin.

L'expression de la jeune fille valait toutes les photos du monde et Lupin se mit à regretter de ne pas avoir un appareil à la main pour avoir un témoin de ce moment.

« Comme tu dis… » finit par dire l'homme en riant.

La femme fit mine de se fâcher car elle n'aimait pas qu'on se moque d'elle.

« Ce n'est pas son genre pourtant ! » ajouta t-elle sûre de ce qu'elle disait.

Elle connaissait suffisamment son cousin pour savoir que s'il détestait bien une chose, c'était la magie noire. Il avait fui la maison bien souvent lorsqu'il était jeune pour échapper à sa famille de sang pur et tout ce que cela entraînait, la magie noire entre autre.

Nymphadora, sorcière au visage pâle en forme de cœur et aux yeux sombres et brillants, se mit à tourner en rond de nervosité. Tonks, c'était ainsi qu'elle préférai qu'on l'appelle, était une auror et une mage spécialiste des métamorphoses. Elle était aussi membre de l'Ordre du Phénix auquel elle participait de façon active.

Tout comme Lupin, elle se posait des questions sur les activités de son cousin.

« Calme-toi ! » demanda le loup-garou à la femme qui nerveusement mâchouillait ses ongles.

Cette dernière s'arrêta aussitôt comme pris en faute et cacha ses mains derrière elle.

« Que sais-tu ? Qu'as-tu remarqué ? » demanda t-elle en soupirant.

Lupin commença donc à lui raconter ses observations ainsi que sa conversation avec Sirius.

Après cette discussion, Tonks sembla encore plus alarmée.

« Je ne sais pas ce que fais mon cousin mais rien ne me semble de bon augure… » conclut-elle. « As-tu un plan ? »

« A vrai dire, pas vraiment… » Répondit-il. « Je comptais sur toi pour m'aider à en trouver un… »

« C'est du joli tout ça ! » s'exclama Nymphadora en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Je vais y réfléchir pendant le conseil. Mais nous devons y retourner… Ils doivent nous attendre. J'observerai mon cousin avec attention, promis. »

Conseil de l'Ordre du Phénix

Le conseil reprit après une pause bénéfique. Sirius réapparut avec un bleu sous l'œil, enduit de baume. Il avoua, gêné, s'être cogné dans la salle de bains.

Lupin le regardait avec attention, sachant qu'il mentait.

Son meilleur ami avait l'air ailleurs et soucieux.

Les discussions reprirent, chacun y mettant du sien.

Malgré l'avis favorable de Remus, l'adhésion de Lucius Malfoy fut remise à plus tard, sans qu'une date ne soit donné, ce qui mit le loup-garou en colère et de mauvaise humeur.

« Mais Albus ! » s'écria l'homme aux vêtements maintes fois rapiécés. « Je vous en prie ! Vous devez réfléchir tous ! Si nous ne faisons pas confiance à ceux qui veulent nous aider alors en qui croirons-nous ? Albus, vous avez toujours cru en certains d'entre nous même quand les apparences semblaient montrer le contraire. Pourquoi pas cette fois ? »

La douleur perceptible dans la voix de Remus en fit réfléchir plus d'un.

L'un des membres, le très célèbre Alastor Maugrey, dit Fol-Œil, se leva.

Ses longs cheveux gris sombres et ses cicatrices attestaient de son passé tumultueux en tant qu'auror, il en imposait.

« Merlin sait si ce que je vais dire n'est pas dans mes habitudes… » commença t-il en parlant de sa voix, qui ressemblait toujours à un grognement. « Mais je n'aime pas Malfoy, ici tous vous le savez. Je ne crois pas en lui ni en ce qu'il a fait. »

Il fit une pause et déplaça sa jambe de bois sculptée, ayant au bout un pied doté de griffes. L'homme se gratta ce qui lui restait de nez et reprit.

« Pourquoi ne pas essayer une ouverture ? » proposa t-il de ses yeux toujours aussi effrayants. En effet, l'un d'eux était petit, sombre et perçant, tandis que l'autre était grand, rond comme une pièce de monnaie et d'un bleu vif, électrique.

Son œil bleu, qui ne cillait jamais, roulait dans son orbite de façon un peu folle tout en les observant en même temps.

L'annonce eut de quoi surprendre l'assemblée des sorciers réunis. Maugrey n'était pas réputé pour son ouverture ni sa gentillesse. Tous ici savait à quel point il pouvait être déterminé et obstiné quand il le voulait.

« Je suis sûr que l'ordre a des missions de petits ordres bien utiles pour nous mais sans nous compromettre pour autant, à lui confier… » dit-il en se rasseyant dans un bruit sourd.

A suivre


	24. Verdicts et décisions

Prémonition

Auteur : Chris

Titre : Prémonition

Série : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je ne suis pas l'auteur, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages…

Couples : Sirius X Severus X Sirius / Ron X Harry / Lucius X Remus

Dédicace: Pour Mano que je remercie pour son soutien toujours constant. Aligatou.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices.

Spéciale dédicace aux fans du couple Sirius X Severus X Sirius (que j'espère très nombreux ).

NDA : Désolée pour le retard. Je le sais bien, je suis impardonnable. Mais bon, c'est la vie… Je vais dire comme excuse que je vis en couple et que donc le temps consacré à mes fics (sites, lectures & autre) s'est réduit à une peau de chagrin anorexique.

NDA : L'action se passe après les années d'école d'Harry et de ses compagnons (Volumes 5 à 7 non inclus).

Georges Walmes, Lucian Homerians, Galen Globilot, Gullah, Rolland Dimer, Flink Nomers et Arthur Smith sont des personnages de ma création et par conséquent ils m'appartiennent.

**23 – Verdicts et décisions**

_Conseil de l'Ordre du Phénix_

Les paroles de Maugrey avaient fait mouche et plus d'un dans l'assistance se prit à réfléchir, notamment Albus Dumbledore.

Ce dernier se mit à cogiter. Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore était le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard depuis bien une vingtaine d'années déjà. Il avait vu passé des élèves, certains brillants, d'autres effacés, des êtres maléfiques, d'autres d'une pure générosité… Et bien d'autres choses et personnes encore ! Il avait aussi côtoyé de nombreux professeurs et tout autant de créatures magiques mystérieuses.

Connu dans le monde des sorciers pour son caractère espiègle et farfelu, voire enfantin, cela n'empêchait pas qu'il était reconnu, et ce à juste titre, comme le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

Sage et courageux, tous ici savaient que l'ordre du phénix avait été créé par lui pour lutter contre Lord Voldemort. Severus Snape lui avait maintes fois répété que son plus grand défaut était de trop souvent voir les gens mieux qu'ils ne sont tout en leur offrant une confiance aveugle.

Et voilà, que lui, ne donnait pas une chance à un ancien ennemi cherchant à s'amender !

Il pouvait entendre sa conscience le sermonner vertement à ce sujet et lui reprocher sa défiance. Ainsi, par exemple, il avait cru en Severus, lui avait donné sa chance, alors que l'ensemble de la communauté des sorciers avait rejeté l'ancien Mangemort. Mais ; lui, il l'avait accepté, il l'avait pris sous son aile et lui avait proposé un poste de professeur : il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais regretté.

« Bien sûr, Maugrey ! » dit Albus, ce qui calma les discussions fusant dans tous les sens. « Tu as raison. Nous devons donner une chance à Lucius. Pour commencer et rester prudents, rien ne nous oblige à de lui donner les noms des membres de l'ordre. »

« Il sait déjà que j'en fais partie… » expliqua Remus. « A mon avis, il a aussi deviné qu'Albus était à son origine et qu'il y joue un grand rôle. Il n'est pas bête, vous savez… »

Albus se mit à rire doucement, d'ailleurs la dernière remarque de Remus fit rire l'ensemble de l'ordre.

Tous le monde sauf une personne… Sirius…

Albus le remarqua aussitôt, l'homme semblait plongé dans ses pensées et totalement ailleurs. Il aurait pu aussi bien pu ne pas être là, cela aurait été du pareil au même.

Le bleu sur sa joue, apparu pendant la pause, les bandages qu'il devinait sous la chemise, mille et uns détails inquiétaient le vieil homme. Il faudrait qu'il ait une discussion sérieuse et ouverte avec l'animagus.

« Nous savons bien que la famille Malfoy est loin d'être bête. » expliqua le père Weasley dont l'animosité envers la riche famille de sang pur était connue de tous. « Il l'a mainte fois prouvé. J'étais parmi les seuls à croire au ministère que jamais il n'avait abandonné son habit de Mangemort… Cependant, je n'ai jamais rien pu prouver. »

Le loup-garou allait défendre celui qui faisait battre son cœur mais Arthur l'interrompit d'un geste.

Les cheveux roux d'Arthur et son sourire indiquait qu'il voulait continuer, ce qu'il fit après s'être tapoté doucement le ventre.

« Ce n'est pas parce que nos deux familles ne se sont jamais aimées que je la méprise. Je n'ai aucune estime pour lui… » dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

Molly approuvait les dires de son mari, elle ,non plus, n'aimait pas la famille Malfoy qui s'était toujours montré dédaigneuse envers elle et ses enfants. « Cependant, je suis sûr que sa richesse, ses contacts et sa duplicité seront plus qu'utiles à l'ordre. J'approuve l'idée de Fol-Œil, à savoir lui confier au début des missions pouvant nous être utiles sans pour autant nous dévoiler. Une sorte de membre intérimaire en attendant de voir sa motivation et comme il agit… Un peu comme la période d'essai. C'est une pratique courante chez les Moldu quand ils prennent une nouvelle personne dans une entreprise pour faire un travail. C'est un laps de temps pendant laquelle la nouvelle personne et son employeur peuvent s'observer, s'apprécier et rompre le contrat à tout moment. Ces moldus ont parfois des idées géniales ! »

Les yeux pétillants d'Arthur montrèrent à quel point il appréciait certaines pratiques et les idées, toujours ingénieuses, des non magiciens.

« L'idée me plaît assez. » dit Albus. « Je propose de passer au vote à main levé, à moins que quelqu'un n'y voit un inconvénient ? » Comme personne ne se manifesta, Albus continua. « Bien, alors qui est pour proposer à Lucius Malfoy une période d'essai comme l'a si bien expliqué Arthur ici présent. Levez la main. »

Tous le monde leva la main à part Sirius qui semblait loin de tout, Albus était sûr qu'il n'avait même pas entendu la question.

« Bon passons à un autre point du jour. Ginny, les jumeaux et Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger ont demandé à faire partie de l'ordre. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Molly s'éclaircit la voix, elle était la plus concernée dans cette histoire car quatre de ses turbulents enfants demandaient à rentrer dans l'ordre. Son instinct maternel lui criait de les protéger, de leur interdire de s'exposer au danger. Mais elle savait qu'ils n'en feraient qu'à leurs têtes, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Il fallait trouver un palliatif pour utiliser leur énergie mais sans trop de risques. Sinon, par Merlin, ils iraient eux-mêmes au devant de la mort croyant bien faire !

« Vous connaissez tous mes enfants, surtout Fred et Georges ! » commença la femme aux joues et aux formes rebondies. « Vous les savez farceurs, irrespectueux ! Ils ont été le cauchemar de certains professeurs de Poudlard et pour cela j'en suis navrée. Cependant, ils ont aussi des qualités que nul ne peut ignorer. Ils sont braves et courageux. Et surtout inventifs, la curiosité est sans doute un vilain défaut mais elle peut s'avérer une grande qualité quand elle permet d'explorer des domaines jusqu'à là inconnus. Mes enfants sont aussi des têtes brûlées, il faut leur confier quelque chose d'utile à faire sinon sans quoi ils feront des bêtises qui seront sans doute périlleuses. »

Elle s'assit en lissant ses jupes sous elle.

Albus se mit à rire car il savait bien que la mère de famille avait entièrement raison.

« Ah ! Ma chère Molly ! » dit l'homme en se tenant le ventre et en riant. « Nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons leur confier à ces jeunes ! »

Albus caressa sa barbe blanche et se mit à réfléchir.

« J'ai une idée. » fit Tonks. Les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui se mit à rougir. « Si moi aussi, j'avais été tenu à l'écart des discussions, j'aurais fait quelque chose. Nous savons tous qu'une bataille risque d'arriver tôt ou tard. Mieux valait, sans doute, ne jamais avoir à subir la guerre. Mais ce n'est pas le genre de choses que nous pouvons choisir. Tôt ou tard un conflit va éclater et nous serons entraînés au cœur de la tempête. Cependant le ministère a veillé à ce qu'aucun de nos étudiants ne connaissent de sorts de combat ni quoi que soit d'utile en cas de conflit. Je pense qu'il est important de remédier à cet état. Je propose que nous incitions les jeunes à détecter parmi leurs camarades leurs points forts et leurs points faibles et de leur apprendre des sorts utiles. »

Les parents Weasley se mirent à bouger.

Ils n'étaient pas sûrs qu'apprendre des sorts de combat soit une bonne chose.

« Mais qui va les surveiller ? » demanda Molly. « En plus, cela pourrait mal se terminer… Nul n'est à l'abri d'une erreur ou d'un faux mouvement !»

« Sans doute mais la guerre n'épargnera personne, Molly. » expliqua la jeune femme. « Les innocents sont des victimes faciles. Il faut leur donner les moyens de combattre et l'expérience. De plus, si nous nous mêlons à leur entraînement, je sais qu'ils ne seront pas à l'aise. Ils s'organiseront bien mieux sans nous et nous le savons tous ici ! »

« Et les professeurs ? N'ont-ils pas un rôle à jouer ? » demanda Remus. « Pour surveiller les jeunes, apprendre des sorts… »

« Vous cherchez à confier une mission aux enfants mais vous leur coupez l'herbe sous les pieds avant même d'avoir commencé ! » s'exclama Tonks en tapant du poing sur la table. « Vous n'êtes pas cohérents. »

« Les parents ne seront jamais d'accord, Tonks ! » répliqua Molly, son instinct maternel en éveil.

« Du calme et du sang-froid ! » dit calmement Albus en imposant le silence par ces simples mots et sa présence. « Nous devons leur laisser une chance sinon ce qu'ils risquent d'imaginer sera sans doute bien pire ! »

« Mais… » bégaya la mère Weasley, toute tremblante en pensant à ses enfants.

« Ma chère Molly… » reprit Dumbledore en lui serrant la main pour la rassurer. « Vos enfants sont grands, ils sont en train de devenir des adultes. Si nous continuons à les considérer comme des êtres fragiles à protéger, ils se rebelleront et ne feront rien de bon. Il faut leur laisser une chance de s'assumer, c'est aussi ça l'âge adulte. Proposons aux jeunes cette idée. Si cela vous rassure, nous pouvons aussi les laisser avec les professeurs pendant un mois. Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. De plus, ces cours seront basés sur le volontariat, ce qui sera plus facile à gérer pour nos chers amis. Avez-vous des objections ou pouvons-nous passer au vote ? »

Comme personne ne contestait, les membres passèrent au vote qui fut finalement approuvé.

La décision fut consignée et on passa à une information importante : à savoir le réveil des Mangemort et donc par défaut de Voldemort, ce qui laissait à craindre le pire pour le monde entier.

« Alors, chacun à tour de rôle, vous allez me préparer pour la semaine prochaine toutes les activités que vous avez pu observer et les rumeurs à propos de Mangemort ou de Voldemort. » demanda Albus en s'asseyant.

En effet, les discussions avaient duré plusieurs heures et toute l'assemblée se sentait fatiguée et tendue.

« Il vaut mieux reporter à plus tard nos discussions. Si nous ne sommes pas frais et disponibles, nous risquons de faire des erreurs graves. Donnons-nous rendez-vous dans une semaine. Cela nous permettra à tous de regarder ce qui se passe autour de nous et d'apporter des informations sur ce que trame Voldemort. »

Le nom, tout comme l'évocation d'une guerre qui pouvait s'avérer imminente, fit peser une tension sur l'ensemble de l'ordre du Phénix.

Personne n'ignorait que les prochains mois seraient sans doute tendus et que la guerre pouvait à tout moment se déclarer.

Chacun quitta son siège en silence puis ils partirent en utilisant la poudre de cheminette.

Seuls, Albus, Remus et Sirius restèrent.

Le loup-garou observait son ami avec inquiétude, Albus aussi.

Les mains de Sirius tremblaient par moment, ses yeux semblaient ailleurs, il semblait être coupé du monde, être dans une bulle que nul autre que lui ne pouvait atteindre.

« Sirius… » dit sérieusement Albus. « Il faut que nous ayons une discussion sérieuse tous les deux. Il est évident que vous me cachez des choses et qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave. Alors mon garçon, qu'est-ce qui se passe et qu'avez-vous fait ? »

Sirius ne répondit pas. Le loup-garou eut l'impression que ce n'était qu'une enveloppe vide qui se trouvait face à lui. L'esprit de son ami semblait loin, aucune lueur dans les yeux, aucun mot et cela depuis plusieurs heures.

Remus savait que le caractère malicieux et actif de Black était totalement incompatible avec ses actes des derniers temps.

Remus toucha l'épaule de Sirius. Ce dernier se mit à tressaillir mais ne bougea pas ni ne parla.

« Sirius ! Sirius ! » fit la voix follement inquiète de Remus en secouant son ami de toujours. « Réveille-toi ! »

Ce geste sembla faire sortir Sirius de sa léthargie car il se mit à battre des cils et se tourna vers eux lentement.

Son visage respirait la fatigue et une grande tension.

« Plus tard… Laissez-moi seul pour l'instant. » implora l'homme. Il se leva, les deux autres le suivirent pour voir où il allait.

Sirius se dirigea de façon quasiment mécanique vers sa chambre dans laquelle il pénétra et s'enferma.

Albus retient Remus qui voulait entrer.

« Nous devons lui faire confiance, Remus. » expliqua le vieux magicien, membre de l'ordre de Merlin. « Il s'est visiblement embarqué dans une histoire complexe avec des risques, si nous nous en mêlons, nous risquons d'aggraver les choses. Il faut croire en lui et en ce qu'il fait. Je reviendrai cet après-midi nous essayerons de lui parler ensemble à nouveau, d'accord ? »

Remus hocha la tête puis il laissa Albus partir avant d 'aller rejoindre Lucius pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Pendant ce temps et malgré leurs recherches, les jeunes, Hermione, Harry, les jumeaux, Ron, Draco et Ginny, n'avaient rien trouvé. Excédés et fatigués, ils avaient décidé de sortir se changer les idées, histoire de se détendre.

_L'arène de combat_

Les mots de Lucian glacèrent l'assemblée. C'était comme si toutes les personnes présentes retenaient leur souffle dans l'attente. L'attente de quoi ?

Personne ne le savait vraiment.

« _Cet homme, je ne sais pas qui sait… Mais il est diablement dangereux_. » souffla Sirius en pensée à Severus qui approuva de la tête tout en restant concentré.

« _Il l'est plus que tu le crois._ » approuva Snape en serrant encore plus fort l'une de ses potions dans la main.

Les deux hommes n'avaient pas oublié, ils n'oublieraient jamais comment Georges Walmes et Lucian Homerians avaient traité le professeur des potions.

Ils avaient pris la tête des Mangemorts et dirigeaient le mouvement avec une efficacité consommée, comme s'ils avaient déjà effectué ce genre de choses auparavant.

« _Leur magie est très forte._ » continua Sirius. « _Mais, ce n'est pas là, la source de leur pouvoir… _»

Sirius arrêta un moment sa réflexion, il se mordillait les lèvres cherchant à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait le plus clairement possible. Severus l'écoutait car les mots de l'homme semblaient avoir arrêté le temps, c'était comme si les respirations s'étaient figées, comme si les mouvements avaient été stoppés. Tout cela part un seul mot.

_« Il a un pouvoir incroyable._ » reprit Sirius au bout de quelques instants. « _Il est fort mais en plus, il est naturellement charismatique. Instinctivement, tu as envie de le croire, de le suivre, de lui faire plaisir. _»

« _Mmm…_ » fit Severus en reculant de quelques pas. « _Tu as mis le doigt là où il fallait. C'est vrai que l'homme n'est pas d'une beauté absolue mais il dégage quelque chose. Crois-tu que tu pourrais enquêter sur lui du coté des Vélanes ?_ »

« _Je pensais à la même chose à vrai dire… _» expliqua Sirius. « _Je m'en occuperai à l'occasion._ »

Severus hocha la tête, il reprenait son souffle. La tension palpable le fatiguait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il sentait un poids sur ses épaules et un étau autour de son cœur.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait tuer son adversaire même si c'était un enfant.

En le regardant dans les yeux, le professeur avait compris que l'enfance de son adversaire lui avait été volée et qu'il n'aurait aucune pitié.

D'ailleurs, Rolland venait de se relever, il sortit une potion qu'il déboucha avec les dents et se la versa sur le bras.

« Intéressant… » murmura Severus qui plongea aussi la main dans son sac pour en sortir quelque chose.

« _Attention ! _» hurla Sirius.

L'avertissement arriva trop tard pour Severus, Rolland s'était précipité sans rien sur le professeur.

Il le mordit sauvagement et commença à lui donner des coups de poings.

Quelque peu sonné, Severus sentait les coups venir, une partie de ses fioles s'étaient brisées dans la charge de son adversaire.

Il essaya de se relever mais en vain, Rolland ne faiblissait pas et s'acharnait sur lui.

Sirius prit le contrôle de sa Némésis et donna un direct du droit en plein dans la mâchoire du garçon. Severus se releva aussitôt, il fit mentalement l'inventaire de ses potions, la moitié était inutile.

Se concentrant, il commença à observer son adversaire qui tournait autour de lui.

Même si le bras de Dimer était enflé et devait lui faire atrocement mal, le garçon bougeait comme si de rien était. Il était prêt à tout pour gagner ce combat.

Severus savait que si la bataille traînait en longueur, il n'aurait aucune chance.

Le jeune garçon était déterminé, Snape lisait la volonté dans ses yeux.

Pendant un long instant, les deux adversaires s'observèrent, guettant le moindre geste de l'autre.

Une bonne partie du combat ne fut pour Sirius qu'une brume nébuleuse où s'enchaînait les coups et les répliques. L'homme sentait la haine de Snape dans tous ses mouvements.

Black désirait pourtant aider celui qu'il avait détesté pendant de si longues années et qui était devenu…

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi, Sirius avait bien compris que malgré l'impression qu'il donnait, Snape était beaucoup plus fragile que ce qu'il paraissait être.

Severus, pas plus que lui, ne souhaitait faire du mal à leur adversaire.

Mais quel autre choix avaient-ils ?

Est-ce que leur adversaire devait mourir pour qu'ils puissent vivre ?

Sans aucun doute car Sirius savait que sa vie et celle de Severus étaient changées à jamais, leur lien ne faisait plus aucun doute. L'animagus acquis la certitude que leurs vies étaient liées et que si Severus mourait, il ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre.

Il n'avait aucune envie de mourir.

Certes, il n'était plus l'adolescent joyeux de jadis, il en était même loin.

Des années emprisonnées à Azkaban loin de tout être humain normal, loin de tout amour l'avaient profondément changé.

Maintenant qu'il était libre, que son nom était lavé de tout soupçon, il espérait revivre.

Il avait eu une joie immense en retrouvant son filleul, Harry, le fils de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

Sirius souhaitait plus que tout rendre son filleul heureux, il lui avait offert de vivre avec lui plutôt qu'avec les Dursley ce que le garçon avait accepté pour leur plus grande joie.

Le garçon avait comblé un vide affectif béant dans sa vie.

Cependant, Harry était presque un adulte maintenant…

Il sortait avec ses amis, comme lui l'avait fait à son âge. Black devinait la relation qui se jouait entre celui qu'il considérait comme son fils et Ron.

Cette relation ne le dérangeait pas, à vrai dire, il trouvait que les deux garçons allaient bien ensemble. L'homosexualité avait souvent fait partie de sa vie.

Sirius s'était aperçu de certains de ses penchants quand il avait compris que de voir Lily et James le rendait fou de jalousie car James était comme son frère… Il était d'ailleurs bien plus pour lui. Cependant, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais aucune chance, James n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes.

L'homosexualité le dérangeait et le mettait mal à l'aise. Ainsi, Sirius avait essayé de cacher ses penchants et avait tut son inclinaison pour garder son ami.

Curieux et ouvert, l'animagus avait eu des relations avec des hommes comme les femmes. Les deux étaient différents.

Ron était un garçon adorable qui tenait à Harry comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Cependant, Sirius avait compris que lui aussi avait besoin de stabilité et d'amour, surtout après des années de vides et la proximité des détraqueurs à Azkaban.

L'homme aux longs cheveux était lucide. Son passé de prisonnier, même s'il était éclairci, ne facilitait pas les choses ! Loin de là !

Il restait donc célibataire, ce qui par moment lui donnait l'impression d'être inutile.

Et puis… Il avait connu Severus, ou il avait appris à l'apprécier.

Sirius ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais le professeur des potions était devenu important pour lui.

Le voir en danger, savoir qu'on l'avait torturé et affamé, le mettait hors de lui.

Leur relation était étrange, il le savait…

A vrai dire, il ignorait ce qu'il éprouvait pour Snape mais c'était à la fois précieux et important pour lui. Il désirait aider l'homme plus que tout, ils avaient passé plusieurs nuits ensemble et à vrai dire, Sirius avait encore envie de continuer.

Il ne savait pas où tout cela le ménèrait. Il espérait juste aider et se rendre utile, se faire pardonner ses erreurs passées.

Pendant ce temps, Severus sentait bien que quelque chose troublait Sirius mais il se forçait à rester concentré, sa vie en dépendait…

Le professeur regardait fixement son adversaire pendant que le visage de Rolland se déformait de douleur.

Dans les gradins, la foule grondait. Lucian et Georges n'étaient vraiment pas du tout contents de la tournure que les évènements prenaient.

Ils n'avaient jamais pensé que Severus survivrait à la première manche du tournoi. Et voilà que leur champion, celui qui avait été sélectionné, entraîné défaillait…

Non ! Ils ne pouvaient pas l'admettre !

Leur champion devait vaincre et ce de façon éclatante !

Aucune pitié, aucun sentiment n'avait sa place !

Soudain, Rolland sortit une potion dont il s'aspergea ; Severus profita de ce moment pour faire de même.

« _Qu'est-ce ?_ » demanda Sirius en se sentant subitement, et sans comprendre comment, heureux et serein.

« _Une potion de chance, felix._ » lui répondit l'homme en noir. « _Cela pourra changer l'issue du combat._ »

Sirius approuva l'ingéniosité du professeur et il se concentra à nouveau sur leur adversaire qui se transformait sous les effets de la potion.

Il se plia en deux et des ailes lui sortirent du dos, des ailes gigantesques en forme de chauve-souris. Son corps se couvrit d'une sorte de plaques osseuses épaisses, sans doute difficile à percer. Des griffes lui poussèrent à la place des ongles et des pieds et deux canines, aussi longues que celles des tigres à dent de sabre firent leur apparition.

L'odeur de la chose n'était pas outre mesure.

Severus se décida à profiter de la transformation pour attaquer, il savait que son corps avait été éprouvé par la faim et la torture, il ne pourrait pas puiser indéfiniment dans ses réserves d'énergie.

De nouveau, il sortit l'une de ses dernières potions et l'envoya en plein dans les yeux de la bête. Rolland, ou ce qu'il était devenu, hurla de douleur.

De la fumée sortait des yeux semblant le rendre aveugle.

D'ailleurs, l'être balançait ses griffes dans tous les sens, à la recherche de sa cible.

A force, il finit par envoyer Snape voler en l'air contre le mur de l'arène.

« _Severus !_ » hurla Sirius qui sentit une ou deux cotes se briser. « _Lève-toi ! _»

Son camarade semblait sonné. Dimer, sans doute alerté par le sang qui s'écoulait sous le corps de l'homme.

Severus respirait difficilement. Sirius se concentra et se força à prendre la place de son collègue. Il se releva, laissant le temps à Snape de récupérer.

« _Qu'est-ce qui te reste comme potion ?_ » interrogea Sirius en se transformant en chien.

Il serait ainsi plus rapide et pourrait attaquer.

« _Une de guérison, je crois, et une bombe explosive _» répondit difficilement l'homme en inspectant ses cotes.

Padfoot se mit alors à harceler le monstre. Plus petit, plus fin, plus rapide, il venait et repartait après avoir mordu les chevilles du monstre.

Celui-ci essayait de donner des coups de griffes mais il ne réussissait qu'à soulever du sable.

Dimer commença à agiter ses ailes provoquant une rafale.

Sirius se tapi encore plus le long du mur.

« _T'as une idée ?_ » demanda Severus à son compagnon.

« _Je pensais lui sauter à la gorge mais avec cette hauteur, cela me semble difficile._ » répondit l'animagus.

« _Avec la potion de chance, tu réussiras…_ » expliqua Severus qui tentait de remettre ses os en place. « _Fais-le, s'il te plaît _».

Le chien aboya.

Il sauta sur le bord de l'arène puis se concentra et d'un saut il s'élança sur l'épaule de son adversaire.

La foule retenait son souffle et n'en cru pas ses yeux quand le chien atterrit sur l'épaule puis sauta à la gorge du monstre.

La mâchoire se referma d'un coup sec sur la gorge du monstre qui réagit aussitôt en refermant ses bras sur le chien.

Mais ce dernier fut plus rapide et grimpa sur le dos pour échapper de justesse aux bras. Le chien attaqua à nouveau la gorge et fit couler le sang du monstre en abondance.

Cependant cette fois, Rolland réussit à l'attraper et à le projeter à terre.

Secoué, Sirius laissa la place à Severus, qui sortit aussitôt sa potion et l'envoya dans les pieds de son adversaire qui s'était écroulé à terre avec du sang se répandant sous lui comme une marre.

La potion explosa dans une grand bruit et le sang prit feu sous les yeux stupéfait de la foule et encore plus des Mangemorts. Rolland Dimer, sans doute quasiment saigné à mort, l'artère sans doute touchée, brûlait vif.

Impuissants, l'assistante ne put qu'observer la victoire de Snape qui avait gagné.

Severus poussa un soupir de soulagement, il avait gagné…

Il aurait la vie sauve.

Tout pouvait recommencer pour lui… Ou peut être finir…

_A suivre_


	25. Perspectives

**Prémonition**

Auteur : Chris

Titre : Prémonition

Série : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je ne suis pas l'auteur, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages…

Couples : Sirius X Severus X Sirius / Ron X Harry / Lucius X Remus

Dédicace: Pour Mano que je remercie pour son soutien toujours constant. Aligatou.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices.

Spéciale dédicace aux fans du couple Sirius X Severus X Sirius (que j'espère très nombreux ).

NDA : Désolée pour le retard. Je le sais bien, je suis impardonnable. Mais bon, c'est la vie… Je vais dire comme excuse que je vis en couple et que donc le temps consacré à mes fics (sites, lectures & autre) s'est réduit à une peau de chagrin anorexique.

NDA : L'action se passe après les années d'école d'Harry et de ses compagnons (Volumes 5 à 7 non inclus).

Georges Walmes, Lucian Homerians, Galen Globilot, Gullah, Rolland Dimer, Flink Nomers et Arthur Smith sont des personnages de ma création et par conséquent ils m'appartiennent.

**24 – Perspectives**

_L'arène de combat_

Le silence régnait comme les flammes gouvernaient l'enfer.

Severus restait droit comme un i, s'efforçant de rester le plus calme possible même si à l'intérieur de lui-même, il bouillonnait comme certaines de ses potions.

« _Severus…_ » lui dit d'un ton très doux Sirius dans sa tête. « _Du calme. Ils risquent de continuer à te mettre à l'épreuve. A vrai dire, je n'ai aucune confiance en ce qu'ils ont dit ni en ce qu'ils promettent. Donc méfies-toi._ »

« _Malheureusement, tu risques d'avoir raison… Le dire ne m'enchante pas._ » avoua le maître des potions.

« _Sinon, comment te sens-tu ?_ » demanda l'animagus qui devinait que le coup de grâce infligé à leur adversaire mettait à mal son compagnon.

Lui aussi, il n'avait pas aimé ce qu'ils avaient fait mais avaient-ils eu d'autres choix ?

Sirius avouait que la transformation de Rolland en monstre l'avait aidé.

Cela avait « dépersonnalisé » l'enfant.

C'était devenu alors une chose ignoble, un monstre avec plus rien d'humain.

Son instinct de survie canin l'avait aidé, il ne se posait pas de question sur la vie ou sur la mort en tant que Padfoot, il restait un chien qui voulait survivre.

Tout cela pour vivre, ou plutôt survivre…

De plus, ce que l'homme avait vécu à Azkaban, sa solitude l'avait sans doute rendu parfois indifférent à la vie, aux autres, à la souffrance. Enfin, il y avait Snape, ou plutôt Severus…

Severus sans qui il ne pouvait plus vivre…

Severus qu'il devait sauver à tout prix pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Un homme seul, espion malgré tout. Il avait fait et subi de telles choses que parfois Sirius ignorait comment il pouvait rester debout malgré tout.

Et pourtant, malgré ce que ses ennemis lui avaient fait, il s'inquiétait et s'en voulait : n'avait-il pas tué un enfant ?

N'aurait-il pas mieux valut que ce soit lui qui meure ?

Sirius se posait les mêmes questions à son propre sujet. Il ne valait pas forcément plus que cet enfant, il n'était pas forcément meilleur ou plus généreux qu'un autre homme.

Sirius secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas mourir…

Il tenait à la vie plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé...

Il n'était pas seul, il avait Harry, il avait Remus, il pouvait à nouveau travailler…

Et depuis peu, il y avait aussi Severus.

« _Je m'en remettrai…_ » finit par dire Severus en regardant le corps de Rolland qui gisait brûlé. « _Ce n'est pas le premier homme que je tue, ce ne sera sans doute pas le dernier…_ »

Sirius sentait une colère sourde dans ses mots.

L'homme comprenait, l'avis de la communauté des sorciers concernant Severus Snape était vraiment exécrable.

La plupart le considérait au mieux comme un meurtrier et au pire comme un Mangemort avoué qu'il fallait arrêter et enfermer à vie à Azkaban.

« _Ne dis pas ça Severus !_ » répliqua vivement l'animagus. « _Ce que tu as fait, n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait fait ! A choisir entre mourir et vivre, tu sais que le choix est vite fait !_ »

Il s'interrompit un instant, ce qui laissa à Severus le temps de répliquer.

_« Albus, lui, aurait trouvé un autre moyen ! »_

Severus sentait la culpabilité l'envahir malgré les paroles de Sirius.

Il se souvenait de son enfance, les autres enfants s'étaient toujours moqués de lui.

Il savait que son apparence ne l'aidait pas, il n'était pas spécialement beau. Pour certains, même, il était du genre laideron : un grand nez presque crochu qui envahissait le visage, cachant le reste. Snape portait aussi des vêtements noirs et guindés qui donnaient une image très rigide de lui. Et puis, le maître des potions n'avait jamais pris soin de lui, il avait les cheveux gras et un teint blafard qui le faisait parfois passer pour un fantôme.

Il avait souffert de cet ostracisme, d'être mis à l'écart des autres, d'être seul... Jour après jour, nuit après nuit, années après années.

La solitude était devenue une compagne familière et parfois rassurante, parfois c'était agréable mais jamais, elle ne comblait le vide qui semblait le remplir entièrement.

Du coup, il n'avait presque pas, pour ne dire aucun, ami, ses relations amoureuses étaient quasi inexistantes et ses relations familiales réduites au strict minimum.

Ainsi, il s'était enfermé dans une solitude, comme pour se punir d'avoir un jour choisi le mauvais camp. Severus cherchait d'ailleurs tout prix à se racheter, par quelque moyen que ce soit, sans pour autant se soucier des conséquences.

Malgré tout, il se souciait de son image et il n'avait aucune illusion quant à ce que pensait la communauté des sorciers de son cas.

Sa réputation avait été éclaboussé une fois, elle le serait à tout jamais.

Snape ressentait au fond de lui une peur comme jamais il n'avait connu, et la culpabilité le dévorerait sûrement jusqu'à la fin de ces jours, si tant est qu'il puisse les vivre un jour.

Le silence mortel de la foule semblait annoncer son sort.

Il repensait à certains faits historiques moldus que des professeurs lui avait appris. Il avait existé en Italie, dans la ville de Rome plus précisément, une grande nation qui avait dominé en son temps la Méditerranée. Cet état gouverné par des empereurs adorait les jeux sanglants, ils appelaient cela le cirque. Ces hommes y organisaient des combats à morts entre hommes ou entre hommes et bêtes.

Il avait entendu dire qu'à la fin de chaque combat, le vaincu comme le vainqueur pouvait être mis à mort par l'empereur en fonction de son pouce : s'il était levé, le vaincu vivrait, si le pouce se baissait, il mourrait.

Il en était à ses réflexions quand Georges se leva, tout sourire. Un sourire qui en disait long et qui promettait des choses que Severus n'avait vraiment aucune envie de connaître. Levé, il applaudit une fois et s'adressa à tout le monde.

« Bravo Severus ! » commença t-il à la grande surprise de l'interpelé. « Mes enfants, sachez que cet homme est aussi l'un des nôtres. Lève ta manche ! »

Le maître des potions, trop heureux de cette aubaine, peut-être que le vent tournait en sa faveur, leva sa manche, révélant la terrible marque.

La stupeur se fit dans la foule.

Pourquoi avoir combattu à mort ?

Pourquoi ce gâchis ?

Tous les enfants ici présents avaient cru qu'ils avaient à faire à un ennemi et non face à l'un des leurs.

« Voyez ce que certains d'entre nous peuvent faire ! » continua Georges. « Nous avons mis cet homme à l'épreuve. S'il vainquait l'un des nôtres, alors cela voudrait dire qu'il est digne de nous, digne de nous rejoindre. Certains Mangemorts avaient des doutes sur la loyauté de Severus Snape, les voici maintenant levés ! »

Il fit signe d'applaudir en levant les mains, les applaudissements résonnèrent dans l'arène.

« _Où veut-il en venir ?_ » s'interrogea Sirius de plus en plus perplexe. « _Je doute qu'il te fasse confiance._ »

« _Georges ne fait confiance qu'à lui-même mais je suis sûr qu'il va en profiter pour annoncer quelque chose et à mon avis, il va vouloir m'impliquer… Enfin, c'est ce que je ferai à sa place !_ »

« _Tu n'es pas Serpentard pour rien, toujours à penser, comme sur un échiquier, avec plusieurs coups en avance et toujours à réorganiser tes pièces en fonction du moment. _»

« _Je prends cela pour un compliment._ » dit Severus qui sourit légèrement. « _Georges est un Serpentard, j'en suis certain, il manigance quelque chose. Pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait perdre la face ou la moindre parcelle de pouvoir. C'est ce que je ferai à sa place, en tout cas !! _»

_« Comment ?? _» demanda l'animagus.

« _Je représente un danger pour eux, c'est certain. Ils ne me font pas confiance, ils avaient une occasion de se débarrasser de moi, mais cela ne s'est pas passé comme ils auraient voulu. Regarde Homérians et Walmes attentivement…_ »

Les deux hommes avaient les mâchoires serrées et le sourire crispé. Plus que tout autre détail, c'était leurs mains qu'ils serraient comme s'ils auraient voulu briser quelque chose ou le cou de quelqu'un.

« _Du coup, ils vont te confier une mission impossible où tu trouveras la mort de façon certaine._ »

_« Oui, quelque chose dans ce goût là ! Mais cette fois, aucune chance que j'en réchappe. Ils feront tout pour me faire taire à tout jamais ! Sois-en sûr ! _»

« Severus Snape est un maître incontesté des potions ! » annonça Georges. « Ses compétences vont nous être très utiles car nous lui donnons deux semaines, et pas une de plus, pour trouver un remède à la pétrification de notre seigneur !! Souhaitons-lui bon courage !! »

Des hourras se mirent à s'élever dans les airs, chaque personne désirait plus que tout que Voldemort revienne à la vie. Pour les anciens Mangemorts, il serait sans doute largement plus clément que Lucian ou Georges qui les commandait à présent. Pour les plus jeunes, le légendaire sorcier maléfique n'était que fascination, mystère… Mais c'était aussi celui qui dirigeait le mouvement et qui les conduirai à la victoire.

Quant à Severus, il accusa silencieusement la nouvelle même si mille pensées lui traversaient l'esprit. Sirius comprit alors que son ami avait raison, jamais il ne reviendrait de ce lieu en vie, on ne le laisserait pas faire.

D'ici deux semaines, il mourrait.

Il n'y avait aucune autre alternative pour leurs ennemis, ils se doutaient que Severus était un espion mais ils ne pouvaient pas éliminer un Mangemort, l'un des leurs, comme ça. Cela aurait fait vaciller la loyauté de leur armée, et ce n'était pas le moment.

Le défi lancé ne représentait que des avantages. Au pire, Snape échouait, on le tuait. Au mieux, il réussissait, Voldemort revenait à la vie et le maître des potions aurait un malencontreux accident, fatal bien entendu.

Il fallait qu'il explique tout ceci à Albus, le plus vite possible.

_Les appartements d'Albus Dumbeldore_

Après la réunion de l'ordre du Phénix, Albus avait regagné Poudlard et son bureau, qu'il considérait comme un second chez lui.

Il fut accueilli par les cris de joie caractéristiques de son phénix et lui caressa la tête. Le phénix, Fumseck, avait le don de l'apaiser grâce à son chant d'accueil.

Incapable de réfléchir, il décida d'aller manger, il serait bien temps de faire le point ensuite. Le repas fut agréable, il le prit avec les enseignants comme d'habitude et cette fois-ci, il mit un point d'honneur à les écouter.

Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis fort longtemps alors que c'était fort intéressant. Les soucis familiers des professeurs : le retard des élèves, l'agressivité d'autres, l'isolement de certains… Tout cela lui paraissait si simple et si familier maintenant.

Cela faisait sans doute trop longtemps qu'il était ici.

Peut-être qu'il devrait chercher un nouveau travail.

Finalement non, ici, il avait sa place, les gens comptaient sur lui, les professeurs comme les parents et même les élèves. De plus, il savait combien l'enseignement était important pour le futur de la communauté sorcière.

Il ne voulait pas laisser un inquisiteur, du genre Umbrage, s'imposer et faire la loi, n'apprendre que ce qui arrangeait la politique aux enfants.

Albus aimait que les élèves apprennent à réfléchir par eux-mêmes. Parfois, souvent en fait, il trouvait que le clivage entre Gryfondors et Serpentard appartenait à un autre âge. Il aurait aimé voir les deux maisons puissent collaborer plutôt que se déchirer.

Peut-être que le temps de la guerre les forcerait à se rapprocher et cela leur permettrait de partir sur un nouveau pied, il espérait que cela se passerait ainsi.

Seul l'avenir, s'il survivait, lui dirait.

Ces derniers temps, Sybille, le professeur des arts divinatoires, était venu le voir et lui avait lui avait fait part de certaines prédictions pour le moins inquiétantes.

D'après son expression affolée, il en avait déduit qu'elle avait eu une vision réelle, pas comme ce qu'elle apprenait à ses élèves.

Sa vision avait été confuse noir et rouge sang pour unique couleur, la mort semblait omniprésente et survenir à Pouldard très bientôt d'après le récit qu'elle avait fait.

Il avait vu et revu cette prédiction et les évènements à venir lui semblaient toujours aussi flous mais le concernait de façon sûr et certaine.

Bientôt, il lui arriverait un accident, un accident grave, dont peut-être il ne se remettrai jamais, la vision, qu'il avait récupéré dans une boule de cristal puis remis au ministère comme il se devait, n'avait pas été très claire à ce sujet.

Quand il avait transmis au ministère la prédiction en compagnie de Sybille, ceux-ci l'avait examiné avant de la mettre dans la salle où toutes les autres prédictions étaient rangées.

Fudge s'était interrogé et avait averti les policiers-mages de surveiller très attentivement Pouldard et d'intensifier la sécurité des mages.

Bien entendu, cette prédiction n'avait pas manqué d'alerter le ministère et le journal en avait fait ses choux gras pendant quelques semaines.

La tension s'était un peu calmée et Pouldard respirait à nouveau. Les lettres des parents s'étaient calmées et les choses semblaient avoir repris leur cours.

Mais ce n'était qu'une apparence.

Albus sentait bien qu'aucun professeur, et les élèves non plus, n'était dupe de la situation et qu'ils sentaient bien que quelque chose se préparait. Seulement, personne ne savait quand cela se passerait. Heureusement les grandes vacances d'été avec les remises de diplômes arrivaient et avec elle un grand bol de soleil et d'air frais.

Chacun se séparerait pour revenir à la rentrée, plein de souvenirs.

Cette cassure du rythme tombait à pic, il pourrait lui aussi faire un peu le point et s'occuper de l'ordre du Phénix, il désirait s'impliquer plus car il savait que c'était sans doute maintenant ou jamais.

Or il fallait agir sinon il doutait de la survie des sorciers comme des moldus.

Voldemort n'aurait aucune pitié, il en était certain.

En revenant dans son bureau, Albus était arrivé à la conclusion que l'admission de Lucius Malfoy ne pouvait qu'être une bonne chose. Non seulement, il était certain que donner une seconde chance à une personne pouvait s'avérer plus que bénéfique mais en plus, cela allait dans le sens d'une collaboration Gryffondor – Serpentard, qu'il se devait d'encourager. De plus, ils ne seraient jamais de trop pour lutter contre le sorcier maléfique et cela prouvait toujours être utile d'avoir un ancien Mangemort à leurs côtés.

Il espérait vivement que sa confiance était bien placée mais quand toute la communauté sorcière avait douté de Severus, il lui avait confiance et ne l'avait jamais regretté alors pourquoi pas une nouvelle fois ?

Cette réunion du Phénix lui avait ouvert les yeux et sorti de sa routine habituelle. Le sermon de Maugrey était venu à point nommé.

Il lui avait rappelé les valeurs qui avaient toujours été les siennes et qu'au fil du temps, il avait peut-être assoupli ou fait des écarts alors que ses valeurs : l'écoute, la compréhension, faire confiance aux autres… l'avaient toujours guidé et avait aidé bien des personnes.

Il donnerait aussi leurs chances à ses anciens élèves, il valait mieux leur en laisser la possibilité sinon ils le feraient quand même et cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux.

Albus faisait confiance à ses élèves, ils trouveraient une voie pour les aider et agir. Les tenir à l'écart de cette guerre ne serait sans doute pas judicieux.

Il fallait que les générations à venir sachent ce que la guerre avait entraîné et qui y avaient participé.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il mit quelque temps à comprendre que quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Surpris, il ouvrit la porte pour voir devant lui : Sirius.

Albus ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer l'homme.

_Dans la maison des Black_

Sirius soupira une fois qu'il eut quitté les pensées de Severus, il soupira, sentant comme un manque.

Aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, le maître des potions lui manquait…

Il avait peur pour l'homme. Même s'ils avaient remporté cette manche, ils savaient tous les deux qui leur restaient encore beaucoup à faire.

Rien n'était gagné d'avance et Severus continuait de risquer sa vie…

Il était temps qu'il aille voir Albus pour s'expliquer avec lui.

Il devait le faire, peut-être que l'homme se déciderait à bouger, à rappeler Severus.

Sirius savait que le Mangemort resterait fidèle jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la fin. Et il n'avait aucune envie que ce moment arrive.

Il éteignit les bougies du pentacle et les rangea dans un meuble. Puis il prit soin d'effacer toutes traces de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il inspecta ensuite la pièce et ne trouvant rien de compromettant, il finit de boutonner son chemisier et descendit ses manches qu'il avait remontées. Ainsi les marques rouges, qui s'étaient arrêtées de luire, ne seraient pas visibles.

Il doutait que Tonks, Remus ou même Harry soient dupes… Mais sauvegarder les apparences lui serait sans doute utile.

En plus, il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur ce qu'il avait fait car il savait qu'il aurait du mal à expliquer le pourquoi du comment…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il avait promis des explications, mais à vrai dire, il n'avait aucune envie de les fournir, il se prépara mentalement.

Puis il sortit de cette pièce et gagna la cuisine, ces derniers évènements l'avaient fatigués et il avait faim. Il devait voir Dumbeldore de toute urgence mais prendre soin de lui ne lui ferait pas de mal.

En descendant, comme il s'y attendait, Tonks, Remus, Ron et Harry semblaient l'attendre. En effet, leur conversation s'arrêta aussitôt qu'il apparut.

Sirius fit de mieux pour cacher son malaise. Ses proches ne seraient pas dupes, ils le connaissaient trop bien pour cela.

L'heure des explications avaie sans doute sonné, il ne leur dirait pas tout, il ne pouvait pas et n'en avait pas non plus spécialement envie. Mais il fallait qu'il explique, qu'il se confie… Parfois tous ces secrets et cette situation lui pesaient.

Est-ce qu'il avait fait le bon choix ?

Risquer sa vie pour aider l'ordre, aider un homme qu'il avait haï pendant toutes ces années, s'infiltrer pour espionner les Mangemorts, user de la magie noire qu'il avait toujours eu en horreur, est-ce que c'est ce qu'il fallait faire ?

Il avait pris des risques énormes, la magie qu'il avait utilisé n'était pas sans dangers, sa vie en serait bouleversée.

Maintenant, s'il se concentrait un peu, il devinait les pensées de Severus, son état d'esprit, il ressentait parfois aussi les sentiments du maître des potions.

C'était un peu comme si une sorte de bruit permanent l'enveloppait.

Desfois ce bruit le gênait, il aurait aimé s'en débarrasser mais parfois, ce bruit… C'était rassurant… Surtout la présence de Severus, il se sentait moins seul et parfois Sirius ne comprenait pas toujours à quel point il se sentait affamé de compagnie.

Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas s'imposer ni importuner ses amis à cause de ces sentiments étranges. Remus avait sa vie à refaire, Harry grandissait et n'avait plus autant besoin de lui ni de temps à lui accorder…

Au final, il se trouvait souvent seul, incertain de son utilité, incapable de retrouver son insouciance d'adolescent farceur… Tout cela appartenait au passé et il ne pourrait jamais revenir en arrière.

Azkaban serait comme une marque encrée au fond de son cœur, jusqu'à la fin de ces jours. Il avait souvent besoin de compagnie, d'entendre rire, de ressentir la chaleur…

Il en avait privé pendant si longtemps.

Severus, pour des raisons totalement différentes, était un homme seul, qui lui aussi parfois avait besoin de compagnie, d'écoute ou bien de compréhension, ils se retrouvaient sur ce terrain là.

Ce lien mutuel était, dans ces cas là, comme le bruit de la mer et des vagues retombant sur le sable : paisible.

Et Sirius avait besoin de ce calme, de cet apaisement…

C'était presque comme une drogue parfois…

Et aussi desfois, ce son devenait une cacophonie qui semblait le rendre fou.

Sirius se rendit compte que tous le monde l'observait ; gêné, il toussa et se força à se concentrer malgré la fatigue.

« Je sais… » dit-il en levant les mains dans un geste qu'il voulait de conciliation et d'apaisement. « Vous voulez des explications et j'ai promis d'en donner… Mais s'il vous plaît, j'ai faim. Avant tout, laissez-moi manger… »

Tonks se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à préparer un plat. Voyant la fatigue de son parrain, Harry l'emmena à table pour s'asseoir et lui servit de l'eau.

Sirius la but avec plaisir, Harry en profita pour mettre la table. Et quelques instants plus tard, un peu de magie aidant, ils purent manger tous ensemble.

Harry s'efforça de dérider l'humeur avec Ron en sortant quelques bonnes vieilles blagues.

Leurs efforts furent récompensés par quelques sourires de Sirius. Une fois le repas prit, ils allèrent tous s'asseoir dans le canapé de la salle à manger autour d'un bon café.

Sirius commença alors ses explications, comme il l'avait promis.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença son monologue.

« Sans doute, vous ne comprendrez pas tout, peut-être encore moins mes motivations, moi même, je crois que je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. » fit-il en guise de préambule.

Harry le regarda étrangement et il lui caressa les cheveux pour essayer de le rassurer.

« J'ai aidé une personne… Jamais, j'aurais pensé l'aider mais je l'ai fait. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas… Toujours est-il que j'ai pris des risques pour cette personne. Mais… Je crois que si je devais recommencer, sans doute le ferais-je ? »

« Qui as-tu aidé ? » demanda Remus.

Harry n'avait pas envie de poser cette question, à vrai dire, il redoutait la réponse à cause de la prémonition qu'il avait eu lors des cours d'Arts Divinatoires.

Il aurait beaucoup donné pour ne jamais en avoir connaissance.

Mais il savait… Il s'en doutait… Pour l'instant, les évènements ne faisaient que confirmer cette prédiction bouleversante qu'il avait eue.

Le fait que son parrain ne mentionne pas le nom de celui qu'il avait aidé était aussi sans doute un signe. Il n'avait sans doute pas envie d'en parler.

« Quelle importance ? » dit Ron en surprenant les gens. « Nous devons nous aider en tant que sorcier. D'après ce que je devine, la personne que tu as aidée, doit être en grand danger. »

« Elle l'a été… Enfin, il… Il a faillit mourir, et même encore maintenant, sa situation est très périlleuse. »

Sirius s'interrompit pour boire un peu et reprendre son souffle et ses idées.

« Cela a commencé lorsque les Mangemorts ont entrepris de réveiller vous savez qui. Nous savons tous ici qu'en ce moment, nos ennemis s'activent et que la situation reste très périlleuse. Chacun se prépare, même si nous n'en avons pas conscience, la guerre est imminente et elle sera sans merci. »

Même si l'ordre du Phénix n'ignorait rien de la situation, le fait d'entendre une personne en parler, énoncer le fait, leur faisait froid dans le dos. Ce que disait Sirius les alarmait.

Quant à Harry, il voyait bien que ces prédictions ne faisaient que se confirmer.

Il aurait mille fois préféré avoir tort mais cela ne semblait pas le cas.

« J'ai aidé une personne qui risque sa vie pour espionner qui vous savez et qui le fait pour l'ordre. » finit-il par avouer.

Même si aucun nom ne fut prononcé, tous ici comprirent que celui qu'avait aidé Sirius n'était autre que Severus Snape, le détesté professeur des potions de Pouldard.

A suivre


	26. Décisions et actions

**Prémonition**

Auteur : Chris

Titre : Prémonition

Série : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je ne suis pas l'auteur, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages…

Couples : Sirius X Severus X Sirius / Ron X Harry / Lucius X Remus

Dédicace: Pour Mano que je remercie pour son soutien toujours constant. Aligatou.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices.

Spéciale dédicace aux fans du couple Sirius X Severus X Sirius (que j'espère très nombreux ).

NDA : Désolée pour le retard.

Un grand merci pour les reviews, elles me font vraiment très plaisir et me touchent. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre, mais sachez que cela m'encourage vraiment !! Donc merci !!

NDA : L'action se passe après les années d'école d'Harry et de ses compagnons (Volumes 5 à 7 non inclus).

Georges Walmes, Lucian Homerians, Galen Globilot, Gullah, Rolland Dimer, Flink Nomers et Arthur Smith sont des personnages de ma création et par conséquent ils m'appartiennent.

**25 – Décisions et actions**

_Dans la maison des Black_

Harry resta interloqué quand Sirius annonça le nom de la personne pour laquelle il était prêt à risquer sa vie !

Si on lui aurait dit que les poules avaient des dents, cela lui aurait sans doute fait autant d'effet, voire même moins.

Il avait du mal à comprendre son parrain mais il ne pouvait que l'encourager. Même s'il détestait Snape, et il le détestait par Merlin, il savait que ce dernier, à sa façon, soutenait l'ordre du Phénix et combattait Voldemort.

La nouvelle le laissait sans voix.

D'un autre côté, peut-être qu'il aurait dû s'en douter, sa vision avait été très explicite, il ne pouvait nier que tout ce qu'il avait vu se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Il soupira et donna une accolade à son parrain pour lui dire qu'il le soutenait.

Sirius, le regarda un peu surpris, mais lui sourit en réponse.

Il était content d'avoir quelqu'un pour le soutenir.

Remus ne semblait pas étonné ou alors il savait parfaitement masquer ses pensées. Sirius se dit que le loup-garou allait certainement le prendre à part après pour lui faire la morale.

Quant aux autres, différents sentiments transparaissaient sur leurs visages : la surprise bien entendu. Mais aussi l'incompréhension et la méfiance se faisaient sentir.

Sirius s'assit et soupira. Il avala rapidement un verre de la bouteille qui traînait à côté. La chaleur de l'alcool lui procurait toujours une illusion de force et le rassurait. Il savait qu'il devrait arrêter de boire mais il avait du mal à s'en empêcher.

Sans doute, parce que ses amis les plus proches ne croyaient pas en lui ni en ce qu'il faisait. Lui-même n'avait pas forcément foi en ce qu'il faisait, mais il se devait de faire quelque chose.

Il avait vécu quelque chose avec Snape, il savait ce qu'il avait subi et en avait d'ailleurs lui-même ressenti les effets.

La morsure du fouet sur sa chair, la faim qui ravageait son corps et le rendait faible, le mépris des autres, le manque total d'hygiène, le viol de son corps et de son intimité, la soif, le manque de sommeil…

Tout cela il l'avait connu, de façon totalement atténuée mais il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur ce que l'homme avait subi pour essayer d'aider l'ordre, il se devait d'agir.

Sirius but encore une rasade d'alcool, c'était de la tequila, certes pas son alcool préféré mais il n'avait rien d'autres sous la main.

En relevant les yeux, il s'aperçut que ses amis avaient arrêté de discuter et le regardaient fixement, en s'échangeant des regards gênés.

« Voudrais-tu continuer tes explications ? Si tu en es capable, bien entendu et si tu le veux… » demanda Remus. « Nous avons compris que tu aidais Snape, c'est parce qu'il espionne encore Qui Vous Savez, c'est cela ? »

« Oui, c'est ça Moony. » lui répondit Sirius. « Il y a de cela quelques mois, nous étions tous inquiets, nous l'Ordre du Phénix. Les actions des Mangemorts se font de plus en plus manifestes et dangereuses. Malgré cela le ministère refuse de croit en la résurrection du lord noir. Je crois que nos politiciens jouent la politique de l'autruche mais ils ne pourront pas le faire éternellement. Pour l'instant, rien que trop grave n'est arrivé mais cela ne saurait tarder… »

Cette déclaration acheva de plomber l'ambiance, qui n'était pas déjà joyeuse.

« Ainsi, cela est vrai… » reprit Ron. « Hermione avait vu juste. »

Devant le regard des autres, il commença alors à s'expliquer :

« Mione disait que les évènements qui se préparaient ne pouvaient laisser présager qu'une chose : la guerre. »

Toute l'assemblée poussa un soupir mais nul ne remit en question cette affirmation.

« Elle a vu juste. » affirma Sirius. « Ce n'est pas encore la guerre mais le camp adverse prépare ses armes alors que nous… Nous nous voilons la face et nous sommes loin d'être prêts. L'Ordre fait de son mieux pour alerter nos dirigeants qui refusent de nous croire sans preuve… »

Il but à nouveau de la tequila.

« C'est pourquoi l'Ordre nous a demandé d'agir. » reprit Remus. « Je vous demande à toi Harry et à toi Ron de nous jurer le secret sur ce que nous allons dire. »

Les deux jeunes gens jurèrent aussitôt. Ils brûlaient de savoir et aussi d'aider.

De toute façon, quoiqu'en disaient les adultes, ils étaient déjà impliqués.

Harry savait que son sort et celui de Voldemort étaient liés, ses cauchemars lui prouvaient chaque jour cette vérité.

De plus, le jeune garçon aux yeux émeraude sentait bien que quelque chose se passait car sa cicatrice se manifestait de plus en plus souvent.

Il sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, et sans doute, il se retrouverait au centre des évènements, même s'il n'en avait aucune envie.

« Nous le jurons ! » finit par dire Harry très sérieusement. « Car vous ne pourrez pas nous tenir éloignés des évènements. Quoique vous fassiez, je me trouverai mêlé à toutes ses affaires. Et vous le savez… »

Cette déclaration fit tourner la tête de tous les membres réunis dans la maison de Sirius.

Ils étaient choqués de cette déclaration.

Surpris et interloqués car le sorcier le plus connu de l'Angleterre énonçait tout haut ce que personne ne voulait reconnaître ni avouer.

Depuis la naissance d'Harry, la mort de ses parents, le sacrifice de Lilly qui avait eu pour résultat de sauver Harry et de lui laisser une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, toute la communauté sorcière se doutait qu'un jour ou l'autre, les deux hommes s'affronteraient.

Cela s'avérait être de plus en plus prévisible car Harry avait hérité de la baguette sœur de celle de Voldemort. Sa cicatrice les liait et il était sans doute l'une des rares personnes à même de vaincre le seigneur noir car Harry était immunisé contre le sort provoquant la mort immédiate : Adavera Cadavera.

Certes, il pouvait subir les autres sorts de magie noire mais le sort le plus dangereux, le plus fatal… ne pouvait rien lui faire.

Cela considérait un formidable atout pour l'ordre.

Mais cela ne suffirait pas…

Et au train où allaient les choses, la communauté des sorciers risquait de perdre la guerre.

Chacun mit quelque temps à retrouver ses esprits, Sirius reprit à nouveau une rasade d'alcool. Il se sentait un peu mieux et soulagé d'avoir avoué qu'il aidait Severus.

Cette confession avait enlevé un poids qui lui pesait. La vérité pouvait soulager, et il se rendait compte que ses amis, loin de lui jeter la pierre, acceptaient, tant bien que mal ce qu'il avait fait.

Ron jura aussi de garder le silence sur ce que Rémus, Tonks ou Sirius pourraient révéler à propos de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Remus reprit après s'être assis sur le canapé.

« L'Ordre du Phénix a bien compris que ce qui se préparait n'était rien d'autre que la guerre… Albus fait de son mieux pour convaincre les autorités mais Fudge refuse de lever le petit doigt tant qu'il n'y a pas de preuves tangibles. C'est pourquoi, il nous a demandé de l'aider à préparer une armée, à l'entraîner pour agir de concert sous les ordres du Phénix quand la bataille éclatera. »

Tonks continua. « Bien sûr, nous ne pouvons pas agir officiellement… Vous comprenez pourquoi ! Cependant aucun d'entre nous ne veut rester les bras croisés. Ce serait comme attendre la mort… Je refuse !! »

La jeune femme secoua énergiquement la tête.

« Du coup, nous avons essayé de contacter différents sorciers et ligues pour se préparer à la guerre. » reprit Remus. « Par exemple, dans mon cas je m'occupe de regrouper les loups-garous et de les coordonner. »

« Bien entendu, c'est du donnant - donnant… » expliqua Sirius en redressant la tête et en secouant ses cheveux. « Par exemple, dans le cas des loups-garous, l'ordre s'est engagé à fournir une potion servant à contrecarrer la transformation les jours de pleine lune pour ceux qui le souhaiteraient et à garantir des emplois pour ceux qui voudraient travailler. La seconde partie est la plus difficile à mettre en place vu que nous n'avons pas le soutien du ministère mais certains politiciens se rendent bien compte de la situation et essayent d'agir au mieux de leurs possibilités. »

« Quelles sont les autres actions en cours ? » voulut savoir Harry.

« Hagrid doit contacter les géants. » lui répondit Tonks. « Quant à moi, je dois essayer de contacter les personnes ayant peu de pouvoirs magiques et vivant auprès des moldus. Arthur, ton père, Ron, essaye de dénicher toutes les inventions moldus utiles, de les comprendre et de les produire en série. Molly doit aider les sorciers volontaires et acquis à notre cause à s'en servir et aussi à réparer ses machines. Maugrey s'occupe des aurors, notamment de ceux à la retraite, plus libres d'agir comme ils le souhaitent pour constituer une force de frappe. Quant à Albus, avec l'aide d'autres membres, il contacte différentes créatures magiques comme les centaures, les nymphes, sirènes… pour voir ce qu'ils en pensent… Rien encore de très concret et efficace pour l'instant, il faudra du temps pour que les choses se mettent en place et c'est ce qui nous manque le plus… »

Tonks poussa un profond soupir mais finit par sourire.

« C'est déjà quand même quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ron approuva vivement en disant « Je souhaite aider aussi ! Et je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul. Harry, Ginny, mes frères, Hermione, Draco, Neville et bien d'autres, ils seraient d'accord pour agir eux aussi. »

« Je sais… » dit Remus. « Nous avons d'ailleurs quelque chose à vous dire et à vous proposer, avec l'accord d'Albus, en prime… »

Ron et Harry commencèrent à écouter avec attention le loup-garou qui avait été leur professeur.

_Dans le quartier des Mangemorts_

Lucians marchait en rond autour de la statue de Voldemort dont seuls les yeux semblaient réagir.

Georges, le militaire, était assis sur un grand fauteuil, il semblait calme Lucians savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. L'homme était inquiet, même si son stoïcisme, acquis lors de rudes batailles, ne laissait rien transparaître.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? » demanda Lucians qui sentait des envies de meurtres monter en lui.

Homerians s'était vengé de façon très cruelle sur la sœur de Rolland devant les élèves.

Il leur avait montré à tous ce qui les attendaient à eux ou à leurs proches si jamais ils désobéissaient et ne se donnaient pas à fond.

Le mort de leur camarade avait provoqué une vague de peur irrépressible et certains mangemorts se posaient des questions.

Leurs professeurs leur avaient toujours répété qu'ils étaient les meilleurs, les plus aguerris, les plus entraînés et que leur entraînement leur permettrait de triompher de toutes les situations.

En résumé, les fondations de la propagande qu'ils avaient mis en place se voyaient ébranlées. Les jeunes doutaient de la victoire et même des idéaux qu'ils leur avaient été inculqués.

Il fallait réagir et vivement.

« Tourner la situation à notre avantage… » finit par répondre Georges avec un sourire froid et cruel.

Il fit taire son frère en lui posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas encore comment… » Puis il sourit, d'un air qu'Homerians, lui-même, avait appris à redouter. « Je crois que je sais comment nous allons faire… »

L'homme se leva. Il était majestueux. Son costume était très sobre et lui allait bien. Contrairement à beaucoup de sorciers, il n'aimait pas porter la robe et il s'habillait à la mode moldu. C'était sans doute l'une des rares concessions qu'il laissait passer du monde moldu, l'homme se sentait plus à son aise dans des pantalons.

Il portait un pantalon noir avec une bande grisée sur le coté de chaque jambe soulignant la finesse de ses jambes. Il avait une veste boutonnée du coté droit avec des petits boutons noirs. Georges aimait aussi porter à son côté un sabre, un peu comme ceux de la cavalerie à une certaine époque. Parfois Lucians se demandait quel âge pouvait avoir cet homme sur qui le temps ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise. Ses yeux bleus étaient aussi gelés que les glaciers de l'Antarctique.

Droit comme un i, Georges s'approcha de Voldemort.

« N'est-ce pas que nous allons arranger ça, « chef » ? »

La façon dont il avait jeté le mot chef indiquait qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot.

Lucians frémit, parfois il avait peur de Georges qui s'amusait à défier Voldemort et à n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Qu'adviendrait-il quand le lord noir, le sorcier le plus redouté de tous les temps, se réveillerait ?

Il tuerait Georges à tous les coups, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

Homerians avait compris depuis longtemps que l'homme aux tempes grises adorait le jeu du pouvoir, il avait été ambassadeur et cela lui avait parfaitement réussi.

Walmes n'abandonnerait jamais facilement le pouvoir qu'il avait entre les mains. Réorganiser les Mangemorts en l'absence de leur chef avait semblé impossible au début. Cependant les travaux entrepris par les deux hommes s'étaient avérés payants.

Ils avaient éliminé l'opposition et les traîtres, soit par meurtres, soit ils les avaient obligés par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables à se ranger à leurs cotés et ce de façon définitive, avec en prime une loyauté absolue assurée.

Ensuite, ils avaient commencé à recruter tout azimut sans distinction de races ou d'âge pour augmenter leurs rangs. Et ils avaient même ressuscité lord Voldemort qui ne pouvait plus parler qu'au moment de pleine lune car il était resté figé en pierre.

Parfois Lucians se demandait si Georges ne connaissait pas déjà le moyen de ramener le sinistre sorcier à vie et qu'il n'en faisait rien. C'était tout à fait possible.

« Sonnons le rassemblement ! » réclama l'homme en souriant. « Je veux tous nos hommes d'ici une demi-heure dans l'arène et habillés comme il faut ! Ceux qui seront en retard auront de mes nouvelles ! Exécution ! »

Lucians s'empressa d'obéir et de transmettre l'ordre à tous les responsables de section.

Le branle-bas de combat fut sonné et tout le monde s'agitât comme si une personne avait donné un coup de pied dans une fourmilière.

Bientôt les enfants, de tout âge et de toute race, furent rassemblés dans l'arène avec les Mangemorts pour les encadrer. Les adultes arrivèrent, quant à eux de façon plus dispersée et en solitaire.

Georges observait tout cela d'un œil froid et calculateur.

Il prit des notes mentalement et se prépara à son discours. Lucians était beaucoup plus nerveux, il ignorait ce que son mentor et vieil ami allait dire. Il lui faisait confiance pour retourner la situation, mais il craignait aussi ce qui pouvait se passer.

La situation lui échappait, pour légitimer son discours, Georges lui avait ordonné d'amener Voldemort figé en pierre.

Walmes laissa à sa troupe le temps d'arriver, Severus avait été emmené enchaîné dans un coin. Ses geôliers ne lui avaient rien dit et l'avait forcé à mettre une capuche pour dissimuler son visage. L'homme s'était bien rendu compte que personne ici ne lui faisait confiance et qu'il était surveillé.

Georges se leva et se plaça sous le soleil qui commençait légèrement à décliner. Il était impossible de distinguer clairement son visage et le soleil faisait comme une auréole sur son visage et son dos.

Severus dut admettre que l'effet était saisissant et que visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à être impressionné. En effet, le silence s'était abattu sur l'arène et tous le monde semblait retenir sa respiration.

« Bien… » commença l'homme d'une voix qui n'avait pas besoin de micro pour se faire entendre dans toute l'arène. « Nous voici à tous ici assemblés… Je perçois en vous des doutes et des interrogations. Et je vais y répondre ! »

Il s'interrompit un instant, laissant bien le temps à l'assemblée de s'imprégner de ses paroles. La tension et la peur qui régnaient suite à la mort de l'un des leurs s'apaisa d'un coup. Toute l'attention de chacun se portait vers leur leader.

La présence du sorcier noir, même s'il était devenu une statue, les rassurait et galvanisait.

Ils avaient des espoirs et des interrogations, leur leader allait leur répondre.

« Vous pensez que nous avons perdu hier, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Georges.

Comme une sorte de oui tacite lui répondait, il s'appuya sur la colonne qui était devant lui sur l'estrade de l'arène.

« Et bien vous avez tort !! » cria t-il. « Oui, ce que nous avons vu hier est une leçon et une leçon fantastique. Imaginez que nous soyons partis en guerre la semaine prochaine comme prévu, nous aurions été balayés d'un seul coup comme un souffle de vent. »

Severus savait que sa victoire n'avait rien eu de facile et il n'imaginait pas que la guerre, si elle avait été déclanché, aurait été facile et gagnée pour la communauté des sorciers comme le sous-entendait ce Mangemort.

Au contraire, aussi mal préparés qu'ils l'étaient, ils auraient perdu malgré leur nombre. En effet, l'armée de Voldemort affrontait une communauté sorcier au moins dix fois plus nombreuse. Mais ces derniers étaient inexpérimentés dans l'art de la guerre, ils étaient en désaccord interne et refusaient de voir leur tranquillité, si chèrement acquise, voler en éclat.

Le professeur des potions se mit à trembler en son fort intérieur. Les Mangemorts se préparaient à la guerre et il voyait bien que la bataille finale était imminente.

Il avait pensé au début que l'ordre du Phénix aurait un peu de temps devant eux pour préparer la guerre mais ils doutaient qu'ils aient plus d'une année au maximum.

Les personnes autour de lui étaient entraînées et endurantes, elles savaient se battre. Ce serait sans doute un conflit d'idéaux qui dégainerait en bain de sang. Il n'y aurait aucune pitié, quelque soit le côté. Il essayerait de retarder la guerre mais doutait de pouvoir le faire. Il lança un petit sort discret pour enregistrer les paroles. Peut-être qu'elles feraient bouger les politiciens s'il ramenait une preuve.

« Nous avons pu voir de quoi était capable un sorcier adulte, cela veut dire qu'il faut que nous nous préparions mieux et que nous soyons plus agressifs ! L'entraînement va reprendre et nous allons passer en mode survie. Et je vous garantis que dans six mois, nous serons fin prêt !! »

Ces mots tonnèrent dans le ciel.

« Vous verrez, si vous avez la volonté et si vous croyez en nos convictions, cet entraînement sera agréable. Par contre, tous les faibles, les pleurnichards et les traîtres seront le sentier sur lequel nous marcherons sans faiblir pour atteindre nos objectifs ! »

Ces dernières paroles furent hurlées. Severus sentit comme une force dans les paroles, une sorte d'étrange magie. Il dressa rapidement ses barrières mentales et observa avec attention les alentours. Les yeux de ses gardiens devinrent vitreux et la pupille sembla complètement disparaître pendant un temps relativement court.

Lui-même sentait la magie opérer sur lui et lui marteler la tête.

Severus n'avait jamais vu une magie de cette sorte à l'œuvre, il avait l'impression que les mots étaient remplis de pouvoir et cherchaient à pénétrer son cerveau.

Il entendait sans cesse en continu « Obéissez-moi ! J'exige votre loyauté entière et totale, mon ordre est votre credo, je suis votre dieu et nous gagnerons cette guerre !! »

Il essayait de se protéger comme il pouvait mais ne connaissant pas la magie, il sentait sa volonté faiblir et ployer comme un roseau sous le vent.

L'homme essaya de rester calme et de respirer lentement avec application en maintenant ses défenses mentales.

Au bout d'un temps indéfini qui lui semblait avoir duré des heures, la voix s'arrêta.

Georges avait repris son discours, toujours aussi sûr de lui et maintenant Severus comprenait pourquoi.

« Il est temps de nous préparer et de nous armer. Bientôt nous partirons tous en guerre et nous gagnerons ! » cria t-il. « Nous vaincrons ! »

Les mots « Nous gagnerons ! Nous vaincrons ! » furent repris en cœur par l'assemblée et scandés.

Le martèlement des mots semblait en faire une musique quasi hypnotique.

Severus s'aperçut que lui aussi scandait ces mots comme les hommes et les enfants aux alentours. Cela lui donna des sueurs froides. Il essayerait de faire croire qu'il était dans leur camp mais espérait qu'il n'avait pas hypnotisé.

Trahir Dumbeldore et l'ordre le tuerait aussi sûrement que de se couper la gorge. Mais pourtant, l'homme savait que les paroles avaient réussi, en partie à atteindre son subconscient.

Il refusait de devenir un danger pour la cause qu'il défendait, il fallait qu'il se prépare au pire.

Severus fut ramené dans ses appartements, placés sous haute surveillance sans trop se rappeler la fin du discours du leader charismatique des Mangemorts. Les gardes le posèrent sur son lit et il tomba dans un sommeil profond.

Non loin de là, Georges rentrait lui aussi tranquillement dans la suite somptueuse qu'il s'était attribué. Il avait des goûts de luxe et aimait l'espace.

Walmes s'assit dans un fauteuil confortable et sortit un cigare. Il était satisfait de sa prestation et il savait qu'il avait convaincu la majorité de l'assemblée et qu'elle lui serait à jamais fidèle. Utiliser son pouvoir l'avait épuisé, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Les Mangemorts avaient regagné leur place et le quartier général était très calme. Cependant, chacune des personnes était convaincue que la cause qu'il défendait était juste et que l'on pouvait mourir sans regret pour gagner la guerre.

Sirius s'était endormi après le départ de ses amis. Ils avaient discuté longtemps et il savait que ses amis, même s'il n'était pas forcément d'accord, l'aideraient dans la mesure du possible. Il était aussi content de voir que son filleul et la jeune génération voulait s'impliquer dans les problèmes que traversaient la communauté des sorciers. Lui-même, à leur âge, aurait mal supporté d'être mis à l'écart et de ne pas pouvoir agir.

L'animagus comprenait leur désir de s'impliquer et de faire partie du monde des adultes. Sans doute, ils avaient trop vite grandi mais il doutait que les évènements actuels et à venir leur laisse le choix.

Tous ces problèmes le fatiguaient et il avait du mal à voir une issue pacifique, c'était sans doute trop tard et il faudrait se battre même s'il n'en avait aucune envie.

Il ferma les yeux et se retrouva dans un paysage familier qu'il avait déjà vu de nombreuses fois sans pour autant n'y avoir jamais été.

L'herbe était toujours aussi verte mais elle ondoyait sous le vent.

Le paysage semblait pourtant légèrement différent, plus noir et plus tourmenté. Il vit à ses pieds des mauvaises herbes qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Au loin des cris, du style loup ou coyote pouvaient s'entendre. L'héritier d'une famille de sorcier noir remarqua certains arbres morts et décharnés plus loin. Et la petite rivière qui coulait aux alentours avait pris un aspect boueux. Tout cela n'augurait rien de bon, il se demandait toujours quelle magie était à l'œuvre. Mais jusqu'à lors, jamais ce paysage ne lui avait paru dangereux ou menaçant…

Et voilà qu'il avait peur…

Oui il avait peur, il sentait ses tripes se nouer et l'appréhension le faisait suer.

Que se passait-il ici ?

Severus comme lui ignoraient tout des forces mis en œuvre lorsqu'ils avaient liés leurs sorts respectifs pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Sirius sentait la magie irradier ses bras, son dos et son torse, là où les tatouages de sang avaient été faits.

Il ouvrit légèrement sa chemise pour constater que ses signes étranges brillaient à nouveau et le brûlait légèrement.

Sirius se demandait ce qui se passait ici et si ce paysage n'était pas la conséquence de leur imprudence. Il s'avança prudemment à la recherche de Severus.

Il monta sur la colline et constata avec effroi que le vert qui était encore présent à son arrivée semblait se dessécher sur place. Leur couleur se transformait en noir, comme si la terre brûlait de l'intérieur. D'ailleurs, Sirius remarqua que non seulement il suait à cause de la peur et de l'angoisse qu'il l'étreignait mais aussi à cause de la chaleur.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et remarqua que le soleil brillait et qu'en même temps, il faisait sombre car le ciel s'était noircit.

Tout cela ne lui disait rien qu'il vaille. Arrivé en haut de la colline où généralement ils se retrouvaient, Sirius ne trouva aucune trace du professeur des potions.

« Severus ! » cria t-il en espérant une réponse. « Où es-tu ! Réponds-moi ! »

Sirius commença à paniquer, peut-être était-il arrivé quelque chose de grave à celui qu'il aidait, il était peut-être trop tard.

Il avait perdu sa « connexion » avec Severus peu après le combat. Il savait que son ami avait été emmené dans des appartements sous haute surveillance.

Quelque part, il était rassuré car il avait senti que Severus mangeait à sa faim sans être certain de son sort.

Pourtant, comme il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis trois jours, Sirius s'était inquiété sans en parler à ses amis. Il ne voulait pas leur causer plus de tracas alors que lui-même ignorait ce qui se passait.

Il s'assit sur l'herbe noircie décidant d'attendre la venue du professeur des potions.

La chaleur avait augmenté et il suait maintenant à grosses gouttes dans sa robe de sorcier noire. L'arbre ne faisait plus aucune ombre car le vent avait enlevé jusqu'à la dernière feuille ne laissant qu'un tronc décharné et rabougri.

Plus le temps passait et moins il se sentait à l'aise dans cet endroit qu'il avait jusqu'alors adoré pour sa quiétude. N'y tenant plus, il se leva et commença à inspecter les alentours. La forêt qui semblait toujours poindre à l'horizon s'était rapprochée, il aurait pu le jurer.

Il s'approcha et remarqua que le tout semblait faire un bloc compact de racines et d'épines impossible à franchir. Il commença à longer cette épaisse haie jusqu'à ce qu'un endroit s'ouvre devant lui pour lui laisser un passage.

Sirius ne voyait pas le fond de ce passage car les racines étaient très hautes et ne laissait filtrer la lumière que par endroit.

Malgré la pointe d'angoisse qui montait dans sa gorge et son estomac qui se nouait, Sirius sentait qu'il devait aller de l'avant. Il s'enfonça dans le mur de végétation qui s'ouvrait au fur et à mesure de son avance et se refermait aussi sec après son passage. Impossible de retourner sur se pas. Il continua à marcher dans un paysage noir et la chaleur le faisait presque délirer. La sueur coulait à grosse goutte sur son visage et il avait parfois du mal à reprendre son souffle. L'ancien prisonnier rêvait de boire.

Au bout d'un certain temps, impossible à estimer, la forêt s'ouvrit sur une clairière. Il entra et la sortie se referma derrière lui. Il vit une forme noire au centre tranquillement assise.

Le soleil qui brillait l'empêchait de distinguer la personne. Pourtant, cette silhouette lui était familière, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille : c'était Severus !

Il s'avança et ce qu'il pensait se confirma. Alors qu'il commençait à sourire et à retrouver l'espoir, son élan fut stoppé net. En effet, Severus avait tourné la tête et le regardait.

Son regard noir et dilaté impressionna Sirius qui s'immobilisa inquiet.

A suivre


	27. En avant !

Prémonition

Auteur : Chris

Titre : Prémonition

Série : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je ne suis pas l'auteur, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages…

Couples : Sirius X Severus X Sirius / Ron X Harry / Lucius X Remus

Dédicace: Pour Mano que je remercie pour son soutien toujours constant. Aligatou.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices.

Spéciale dédicace aux fans du couple Sirius X Severus X Sirius (que j'espère très nombreux ).

NDA : Désolée pour le retard.

Un grand merci pour les reviews, elles me font vraiment très plaisir et me touchent. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre, mais sachez que cela m'encourage vraiment !! Donc merci !!

NDA : L'action se passe après les années d'école d'Harry et de ses compagnons (Volumes 5 à 7 non inclus).

Georges Walmes, Lucian Homerians, Galen Globilot, Gullah, Rolland Dimer, Flink Nomers et Arthur Smith sont des personnages de ma création et par conséquent ils m'appartiennent.

**26 – En avant !**

Suite aux révélations qu'ils avaient eues, Harry et Ron avaient décidé de prendre les choses en main. Ils voulaient agir et aller de l'avant. Hors de question qu'ils ne fassent rien et qu'ils restent en-dehors de ce qui allait leur tomber sur la tête !

Ils avaient réunis le maximum de personnes qu'ils connaissaient et dont ils pouvaient être sûrs.

Les jumeaux et Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Neville, Luna et une dizaine d'autres avaient répondu à leur appel.

Ils s'étaient réunis dans l'une des nombreuses pièces de la maison de Sirius, chez qui Harry habitait.

Ron leur résuma rapidement la situation, sans pour autant révéler ce qu'ils avaient juré de garder secret.

« Nous avons donné notre parole et nous ne pouvons pas en divulguer plus. » conclut Ron. « Ce secret, il ne doit pas être divulgué, cela pourrait être dangereux. Vous comprenez ? Avez-vous des questions avant de commencer ? »

« Dans quelle mesure sommes-nous libres de faire tout ceci ? » demanda Luna qui lissait les cheveux, l'air étrangement ailleurs.

« Nous avons plus ou moins une bénédiction officieuse de l'ordre du Phénix mais aucune liberté officielle. Bref, nous allons devoir agir sous le manteau et sans doute à l'encontre de certains principes que nos professeurs ont veillé à nous inculquer. » déclara Harry d'un ton sérieux.

« De combien de temps disposons-nous ? » demanda Hermione ce qui jeta un froid dans l'assistance. C'était bien joli de vouloir faire quelque chose mais là, il s'agissait d'une guerre !

Et qui disait guerre, disait pillage, mort, viols, orphelins, destructions en tout genre.

Jamais ils ne l'avaient connu, mais leurs parents leur en avaient parlé et ils avaient vu des images sur l'objet moldu appelé télévision.

Et ce qu'ils avaient vu étaient effrayant, voire indescriptible.

La jeune génération avait entendu, maintes fois rebâchés, les méfaits du sorcier le plus maléfiques de tous les temps.

« Très peu de temps… » finit par dire Harry provoquant des sueurs froides à l'assemblée. « Moins d'un an à priori… »

« Si peu ? » s'exclama maladroitement Neville encore plus effrayés que les autres car ses parents étaient devenus fous suite aux tortures infligées par sorcellerie.

« C'est vraiment très proche, trop proche… » commença Draco en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. « J'ignorais qu'ils avaient l'intention de passer à l'action si rapidement… Les mangemorts s'étaient préparés pour la guerre mais comme nous étions peu nombreux, il était impossible d'agir… »

Draco s'arrêta, le temps d'assimiler les informations qu'il venait de dévoiler.

« C'est pour ça que mon père n'était pas vraiment très inquiet sur l'éventualité d'une guerre. Nous… Enfin, je veux dire les Mangemorts, ils n'ont jamais été capables de faire quoique ce soit sans chef. Voldemort est le seul ciment qui les unissait et qui leur donnait la force d'agir. Ils préféraient agir seuls au nom de leurs propres intérêts, pas forcément convergents. Du coup, je pense que c'est aussi pour cela que le ministère ne s'inquiète pas trop. Les politiciens pensent que tant que celui que l'on ne nomme pas n'est pas réveillé et actif, ils peuvent dormir sur leurs deux oreilles. »

Il but une longue rasade d'eau fraîche avant de continuer.

« Mon avis » reprit le jeune homme en essayant de trouver les mots les plus appropriés. « C'est qu'ils sont stupides ! »

Neville allait protester quand Hermione l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Malheureusement, nos dirigeants n'ont pas été prévoyants en voulant à tout prix ignorer le danger. » expliqua Hermione. « Ce n'est pas en ignorant un problème qu'il se résout ! »

« Pour continuer sur ce que je disais. » reprit Draco après que la petite déclaration d'Hermione eut fait son effet. « Depuis quelques temps, tout cela a changé. Je ne pourrai pas révéler grand chose, je n'ai assisté qu'à trois réunions de Mangemorts dans ma vie. Mon père en sait un peu plus mais il a sans doute dû révéler le peu qu'il savait à Albus. »

Il fit une pause et demanda à ses amis de se rapprocher et de resserrer le cercle qu'ils avaient fait. Les yeux des jumeaux pétillaient de joie comme à chaque fois qu'ils entendaient quelque chose de secret. Ils adoraient être au courant de tout.

« Ce que je vais vous dire doit rester entre nous. » commença t-il.

Il ne poursuivit qu'une fois que tous les membres de l'assemblée eurent donné leur accord.

« Peu avant qu'ils… » Draco essayait de maîtriser sa voix mais ses amis virent bien qu'il y avait du mal.

Hermione lui prit discrètement sa main et la serra.

« Enfin… Depuis quelque temps, tout a bien changé depuis qu'ils sont arrivés… »

« Qui ça ils ? » demandèrent très intéressés l'assemblée.

« Georges Walmes est arrivé avec son associé, Lucian Homerians et leur petite frappe Galen Globilot. » finit par avouer Draco.

Aucun des trois noms ne disaient rien à personne mais la peur qu'avait eue Draco en prononçant leurs noms mit la puce à l'oreille d'Harry.

Ni lui ni Ron n'avaient pourtant entendu mentionner ces noms.

« Que peux-tu nous dire d'eux ? » questionna le plus gentiment possible Hermione. « Nous comprenions si cela était trop douloureux et que tu ne puisses pas en parler. »

La jeune femme brune lui posa sa main sur l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

Le blond se tourna vers elle, comme oubliant les autres qui détournèrent la tête, et la remercia d'un sourire et embrassa sa main.

Puis il reprit : « Je sais si peu de choses… » avoua t-il gêné. « Il y a de cela presque un an, je crois que cela est tombé au moment où nous passions nos examens. Avant cela, les Mangemorts étaient un peu perdus et calmes, certains avaient réussi à s'évader d'Azkaban mais à part quelques meurtres isolés, ils n'ont fait pas temps de bruit même si les journaux ont beaucoup couverts les évènements. Puis, un jour, ils sont arrivés et là, tout a changé, radicalement. »

Il but un grand verre d'eau et continua. « Georges, c'est lui le chef maintenant. Et tout ceux qui ont refusé de lui obéir… Ils n'ont pas fait long feu. »

« Comme ta mère… » dit spontanément Luna avant que Neville lui donne une petite tape sèche sur le genou pour lui rappeler que certains sujets restaient délicats à aborder.

Luna Lovegood, qui avait des yeux légèrement protubérants, se mit à rire.

« Ce n'est pas à n'en parlant pas que la blessure de Draco guérira. » dit-elle d'un ton banal en jouant avec ses cheveux blonds. « Vous oubliez que moi aussi j'ai vu ma mère mourir devant mes yeux à neuf ans. »

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton tellement laconique que les regards noirs qui s'étaient tournés vers elle, espérant la faire taire, devinrent gênés.

« Draco, est-ce que ce sont ces gens qui ont tué ta mère ? » demanda t-elle avec une franchise déconcertante.

Elle aurait aussi bien pu demander la pluie et le beau temps avec le ton qu'elle venait d'employer. Cependant ses amis commençaient à la connaître et ni firent pas plus que cela cas d'elle.

« Oui, ce sont eux… » finit par dire Draco. « Je jure que je me vengerai… Ils le payeront. Je ne vais les tuer, non je les traînerai en justice et je m'assurerai qu'ils payent le maximum pour ce qu'ils ont fait ».

Cette déclaration augmenta la tension dans la pièce.

Neville proposa un morceau de chocolat à chacun, les jumeaux acceptèrent avec joie.

« Ecoute Draco… » commença Harry. « Je comprends ce que tu ressens, parfaitement, crois-moi. Je respecte ton désir de vengeance et je compatie à ta douleur. Tout ce que nous faisons actuellement, c'est contre eux que nous le faisons. Et je t'assure qu'aucun de nous n'aura de pitié pour eux car nous savons qu'ils n'en auront pas pour nous. »

« Merci pour ces paroles… » finit par dire le jeune Malfoy. « Celui à qui j'ai eu l'affaire, c'est Galen Globilot. Je vais faire simple, c'est une brute vicieuse qui aime faire mal et qui sait où frapper pour blesser ou même tuer. Pour moi, il a été bourreau ou quelque chose dans le style. »

« Quel homme charmant ! » ironisa Luna.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. » reprit Draco. « Il s'est occupé de ma mère, avant qu'elle ne meure… » Les mots montraient la souffrance du jeune garçon et aussi son envie de meurtre envers cet homme. « Ce Galen est grand et fort. Il doit bien faire dans les deux mètres et au moins peser son quintal. Mais ce n'est pas de la graisse, tout est en muscle. Il n'est pas vraiment intelligent, ou tout du moins il n'en donne pas l'air. Il n'est pas fin, je dirais même plutôt qu'il est très gras. Bref c'est le genre d'hommes à éviter. »

« Et sa fonction ? Quelle est elle ? » questionna Granger.

« Je ne sais pas bien, ce n'est pas clair et je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'éterniser à ce sujet. Il m'a semblé être du genre à être l'homme de main classique, mais je peux me tromper. » Il posa sa main sur son menton pour réfléchir. « Ou pour être exact, c'est pour moi celui qui accomplit les basses besognes dont personne ne veut, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Un silence un peu choqué accueillit cette déclaration. Neville déglutit exprimant ainsi son malaise.

Personne ne parla pendant bien quelques minutes.

Hermione reprit, rompant l'atmosphère lourde qui avait suivie les explications de Draco.

« Que peux-tu nous dire sur les autres ? » questionna la brune.

« Peu de choses, très peu de choses. Georges est incontestablement devenu le chef des Mangemorts. Pendant que j'y pense, ce qu'il a fait est impressionnant. Il est arrivé, personne ne le connaissait et en un mois, il est devenu le leader incontesté. Personne n'a protesté ou alors ceux qui l'ont fait sont morts. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il a épuré ses propres alliés ? » demanda avec horreur Neville.

Le blond approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« Cet homme n'a pas une once de bonté en lui, il est presque plus redoutable que vous savez qui… »

Cette déclaration jeta un froid dans la pièce.

« A ce point ? » finit par oser demander l'un des jumeaux.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais c'est l'impression qu'il m'a donné en tout cas. » lui répondit le jeune héritier de la famille Malfoy. « Il a repris la tête des Mangemorts et a tout réorganisé. Il a fédéré les membres existants autour de lui. C'est déjà en soi un exploit mais il a aussi trouvé le moyen d'augmenter le nombre de recrues. C'est tout ce que je sais car quand cet homme m'a imposé de faire partie de ces jeunes recrues, ma mère s'est opposée à lui. Le reste, vous le savez… »

« Ce n'est pas n'importe qui cet homme ! » s'exclama Fred en regardant son frère avec un grand sourire.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire, Fred ! » lui répondit son jumeau. « Pour avoir fait ça, ce Georges, ou quelque soit son vrai nom, il a de l'expérience. »

« Oh, je crois que je comprends où tu veux en venir mon très cher frère !! » dit en riant le rouquin et en se frottant les mains de satisfaction. Il nous faudrait enquêter sur ces hommes là et nous en serions plus… »

« L'idées est excellente ! » approuva Granger. « Puisque vous avez eu cette idée, à vous de vous occuper de ce fameux Georges. Luna et Neville vous rassemblerez le maximum d'informations sur Lucian, quant à Ginny, tu pourrais t'occuper avec Draco et moi-même d'enquêter sur ce Gallen. Nous devons connaître le maximum de choses sur leur passé, leurs pouvoirs, l'étendue de leurs sorts… Bref toute information sera utile… Que diriez-vous de nous laisser un mois de recherches. Certes, cela fait sans doute court, mais je ne crois pas que nous disposons non plus de temps. »

« Et moi ? Et Harry ? » questionna Ron qui voulait aussi agir et aider dans la mesure de ses moyens.

« Il faut que nous progressions sur ce projet de nous former aux sorts de défense et d'attaque mais seuls, nous ne pourrons rien. » déclara Hermione. « Dumbeldore est d'accord avec ce projet même s'il ne peut rien approuver officiellement. Ce qui veut dire que nous pouvons disposer de salle de cours, et peut-être de l'appui de certains professeurs. Il faut absolument nous organiser au plus tôt. Non seulement nous disposons de peu de temps mais en plus, aucun d'entre nous n'est entraîné correctement. Or, les évènements qui se préparent sont graves, très graves. Nous devons agir en conséquence et nous préparer, recruter surtout. Nous ne sommes même pas une dizaine, c'est ridicule ! »

La jeune femme avait fait un discours enflammé qui fit sourire Harry qui lui dit :

« Hermione, c'est vraiment toi qui doit être notre leader, j'en suis convaincu. Et tu as raison, sur toute la ligne. Nous devons recruter. »

Les jeunes gens discutèrent alors de comment expliquer à leurs camarades, de toute les maisons, le projet qu'ils voulaient mettre en place mais aussi comment attirer du monde.

Après sa longue conversation avec Sirius, Remus avait réfléchi longuement et pesé soigneusement les informations dont il disposait. Il avait aussi parlé avec celui qui était devenu son amant, Lucius Malfoy qui continuait à se cacher chez lui. Toujours recherché par les Mangemorts qui voulaient l'assassiner pour les avoir trahi, il risquait sa vie jour après jour.

Lucius lui avait bien confirmé ce qu'il préssentait et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire.

Oui, les Mangemorts se préparaient à la guerre et elle serait sanglante.

Non, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y échapper.

Le gentil loup-garou, malgré la malédiction qu'il portait, n'aimait pas la violence et le sang.

Il subissait chaque pleine lune comme une punition pour l'éprouver et le forcer à se repentir et à rester dans le droit chemin.

Plus que jamais, il était convaincu qu'il fallait passer à la vitesse supérieure. Si la communauté des sorciers ne réagissait pas, ce serait le monde tel qu'il le connaissait qui changerai à jamais.

Il avait décidé plus que jamais d'agir auprès des loups-garous. Avec l'aide de Lucius, ils avaient recopié la potion qui permettait à ceux de son espèce de se contrôler les soirs de pleine lune en plusieurs exemplaires.

Ensuite, comme promis, il avait commencé à distribuer la formule de la potion aux loups-garous qui avaient adhéré à l'ordre du Phénix. Pour l'instant, ils étaient certes peu nombreux mais ce geste avait convaincu les hommes bêtes de leur bonne foi et avait redonné du regain au mouvement.

Désormais Remus collaborait avec plusieurs loups-garous qui s'étaient imposés comme chefs de groupe. Au total, il avait réuni une quinzaine de chefs qu'il avait nommé généraux. En moyenne, chacun de chefs commandait, selon les meutes, de dix à trente loups-garous. Ainsi, leur armée comptabilisait au final pas loin de deux cents personnes résolues à ce battre.

Ils avaient commencé à s'entraîner sous la houlette des chefs de meute et organisaient régulièrement des entraînements entre les différents meutes afin de prévoir une certaine cohésion au sein de ce groupe.

Remus faisait de son mieux pour continuer à chercher d'autres personnes ayant la même malédiction pour les rejoindre et il se battait aussi afin d'établir une chartre garantissant l'égalité des loups-garous et des humains.

Ecrire un tel document de loi, qui saurait sans doute une première dans l'histoire des sorciers, n'avait rien d'un exercice facile.

Il fallait combattre les préjugés qui existaient depuis de nombreux siècles, Remus était parfaitement conscient du fait que ce n'était pas en un jour que les mentalités changeraient. Néanmoins, il était décidé à poser une pierre dans l'édifice qu'il voulait construire : à savoir un monde égalitaire pour les humains et pour les non humains.

Avec Lucius, ils abordaient chaque point de façon approfondie en parlant librement des contraintes que cela pouvait occasionner et des avantages. Bref, ils pesaient le pour et le contre, ce qui était loin d'être facile.

Remus regardait aussi ce qui se passait dans le monde moldu où parallèlement à ce qu'il faisait, des gens militaient aussi pour une égalité de droit : égalité entre toutes les races, blancs, noirs, asiatiques, pour le travail mais aussi l'accès au logement, aux banques, aux services publics et égalité homme femme.

Lupin s'intéressait de près à ces groupes et il avait même adhéré à certains mouvements histoire de voir comment cela se passait de l'intérieur.

Régulièrement il faisait aussi le point avec Dumbeldore qui avait entamé des pourparlers de négociation avec les centaures et les sirènes. Hagrid s'occupait des géants, Fleur Delacour et Bill qui allaient se marier s'occupaient des vélanes, Charlie Weasley avait la charge des dragons et enfin Maugrey voyait du coté des aurors. Il restait encore beaucoup à faire et si peu de temps que parfois cela en était effrayant. Malgré tout et surtout l'opposition du ministère, qui refusait d'agir, l'ordre du phénix savait qu'ils avaient bien progressés. Leur cause gagnait du terrain malgré tout et le peu d'informations que laissait passer le ministère.

La campagne qu'ils avaient mené de front demandait beaucoup de travail et un temps considérable mais il fallait croire que cela commençait à porter ces fruits même s'il était trop tôt pour se réjouir.

La plupart des non humains avaient fini par accepter la proposition de s'entraîner et de rallier l'ordre du Phénix en cas de guerre.

Les membres savaient que certains avaient donné cette promesse à la légère pensant qu'il n'y aurait jamais d'affrontement malgré les propos alarmistes tenus par l'ordre du Phénix. D'autres avaient fait un accueil chaleureux car ils n'étaient pas dupes de ce qui se passait. Les négociations avaient souvent été longues et difficiles.

Le plus important était qu'elles avaient abouties, ce qui était déjà une très bonne chose.

D'autres non humains avaient aussi demandé une charte concernant aussi l'égalité des droits. Albus avait approuvé cette démarche même s'il savait que ces projets seraient sans doute difficiles à mettre en place et en pratique.

Albus était allé au ministère et avait continué à convaincre, avec le peu de preuves qu'ils avaient réussi à obtenir, les politiciens.

La plupart des personnes haut placées avaient fait la sourde oreille.

Etonnamment les militaires s'étaient montrés sensibles à ses avertissements et avaient commencé des missions d'espionnage. Cependant les Mangemorts étaient intelligents et organisés. La plupart des bastions qu'ils avaient occupés étaient abandonnés et il était impossible de savoir où ils étaient allés.

Cependant, malgré cela, les militaires étaient alertés et ils avaient conscience du problème. Et malgré le peu d'informations, certains évènements prouvaient que les sbires du sorcier noir étaient bien actifs.

Quant aux autres politiciens, il y avait encore que peu de personnes haut placées convaincues.

Dumbeldore avait longuement expliqué que les Mangemorts avaient embrigadés et entraînés des jeunes enfants et qu'ils se préparaient à la guerre.

Les personnes haut placées lui répondaient toujours que tant que le proviseur de Pouldard n'avait pas de preuves, de photos ou de tout élément permettant de dire qu'il ne divaguait pas, ils ne pourraient rien faire.

Ainsi, tous les membres de l'ordre avaient en charge la collecte de preuves.

C'était en particulier le cas de Sirius, qui en plus d'être un animagus, était en contact avec Severus et qui pouvait donc avoir le maximum d'informations.

Albus savait que le maître des potions risquait sa vie en espionnant mais il ne pouvait rien pour lui. De plus, il avait du mal à comprendre les motivations de Sirius concernant l'ancien Mangemort.

Pourquoi voulait-il tant le sauver alors qu'ils se haïssaient ?

Qu'avait utilisé l'animagus comme magie et qu'espérait-il tirer de cette situation.

Albus se remémora un discours qu'il avait eu, peu avant que Severus ne parte en mission d'espionnage.

« Mon cher Severus, je ne sais que nous n'avons pas trop le choix et que vous êtes très dévoué à l'ordre mais je ne peux pas vous imposer cette mission. » commença Dumbeldore. « Je connais vos compétences et j'ai toute confiance en vous. Cependant, je dois vous mettre en garde. Ce que vous voulez faire, c'est très dangereux. A vrai dire, je crains pour votre vie. »

Severus leva ses yeux d'un noir profond sur son mentor, celui qui lui avait fait confiance toute sa vie, qui lui avait offert son amitié et un travail alors que tant d'autres s'étaient détournés de lui.

Il poussa un soupir qui venait sans doute du plus profond de son âme, ce qui ne fut pas sans alarmer le vieil homme.

Est-ce que le poids de cette mission pesait à ce point à Severus ?

Pourquoi ne lui disait-il rien ?

« Severus… » finit par dire l'homme avec la longue barbe blanche. « Reprenez un de ces bonbons au citron et dites moi ce qui vous tracasse. Vous savez pourtant que vous pouvez tout me dire… Mais vous ne le faites pas. »

Severus ne prit aucun bonbon, il était sans doute le seul à apprécier cette marque là.

Il semblait réfléchir et finit par répondre.

« Je n'ai pas soupiré parce que je ne voulais pas y aller. » débuta t-il sans doute maladroitement. « Il s'avère que j'ai très envie de cette mission, que je veux aider l'ordre. C'est ce que je veux faire et je n'ai pas peur pour moi. »

Il toucha son bras et finit par relever sa manche dévoilant sa marque.

D'habitude, cette dernière ne formait qu'un tatouage immobile et noir. Mais là, c'était différent, le dessin semblait bouger et comme émettre une faible lueur d'appel.

« Je ne sais pas qui appelle les Mangemorts, ce n'est pas Vous Savez Qui, mais en tout cas, cela bouge et j'espère que ce n'est pas mauvais signe. Malheureusement, je crains le pire. Je soupire car nous ne sommes en rien préparé à ce qui va se passer et que le pire reste sans doute à venir ».

Le fondateur de l'ordre du phénix hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Je comprends… Mais es-tu sûr de vouloir y aller ? Cette fois ci, tu risques gros surtout si Voldemort s'est réveillé. »

Le maître des potions frissonna en entendant prononcer le nom maudit.

« Je n'ai pas peur… » déclara t-il. « Ma vie ne sert pas à grand chose, si elle peut permettre à l'ordre d'avoir des renseignements cruciaux qui feront la différence, alors je suis prêt à la donner sans hésiter. »

Cette froide déclaration montrait bien le peu de valeur que Snape accordait à sa vie. Il en avait toujours été ainsi et Albus en avait bien conscience même s'il n'approuvait pas.

D'autre part, qui à part Severus pouvait mener cette mission à bien ?

Personne et les deux hommes en avaient parfaitement conscience.

De plus, Albus connaissait suffisamment le Serpentard pour savoir qu'il avait besoin de faire quelque chose et de prouver sa loyauté à tout prix, même si pour cela il fallait mettre sa vie en péril.

C'était ainsi qu'il avait toujours fonctionné et sans doute qu'il penserait, même lorsqu'il rendrait son dernier souffle de vie.

« Parfois je me dis que les Serpentards sont bien plus fous et plus courageux que les Gryffondors. » finit par dire Albus montrant à quel point il était fier de son disciple si courageux. « Quels dommages que certains clichés nuisent à l'image de cette maison ! Tu as toujours fait de l'excellent travail Severus et je suis fier de toi. Il fallait que je te le dise. Tu as ma confiance pleine et entière. Je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de toi comme tu peux et revenir en vie. Tu as encore beaucoup d'élèves à former. »

Albus posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme habillé de noir comme à son habitude.

Par ce simple contact, il essayait de le rassurer et l'engageait à aller de l'avant.

Cependant positiver et croire dans la bonté humaine n'était pas dans les habitudes de Severus. Ce dernier, sans doute à force de côtoyer le mal, le racisme, l'intolérance et les Mangemorts avait sans doute une vision déformée du monde qu'il avait tendance à voir en noir.

Dumbeldore savait que malgré tout, il pouvait faire confiance à son professeur et que ce dernier ferait tout pour mener sa mission à bien.

La confiance pouvait amener beaucoup de choses, et surtout tout le monde ressentait le besoin qu'on lui fasse confiance, cela faisait du bien, simplement.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un long moment, Albus essayant de transmettre sa confiance et sa foi en l'ancien Mangemort pour qu'il revienne en vie.

Severus ne dit rien même si le vieux magicien était sûr qu'il aurait sans doute eu une remarque sarcastique à faire.

Finalement, le professeur des potions le salua et s'en alla vers son destin.

Dans un autre monde, Sirius avait fini par trouver Severus.

Cependant le regard vide de l'homme stoppa net son élan.

L'animagus observa le Serpentard et le détailla.

Pendant quelques instants, lourds d'angoisses et de questions, aucune parole ne fut échangée.

Inquiet Sirius sentait bien qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à celui qu'il aidait depuis quelques semaines.

Un puissant lien s'était finalement formé entre eux, de l'amitié ? De l'amour ?

Il ignorait la nature de ses sentiments pour Severus mais il avait bien conscience que désormais leurs sorts étaient liés.

Pour le pire sans doute car les évènements à venir n'auguraient rien de bon, cela rappelait à Sirius les sombres années passées en prison.

Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant alors qu'il avait fait tant de choses.

« Severus… » murmura t-il doucement en s'approchant de la chaise de racines qu'avait adopté le maître des potions.

Ce dernier, à son nom, tourna la tête vers lui.

Il se pencha en avant et se balança sur son siège d'avant en arrière, doucement, de façon quasi hypnotique.

Sirius avait l'impression que son vis à vis avait été envoûté. Sans doute n'avait-il plu toute sa conscience. Peut-être devrait-il se méfier…

Au moment même où il pensa ses mots, Severus, qu'il n'avait pas vu approcher, le souleva d'une main et lui enserra le cou avec sa main libre.

A suivre


	28. Les Défenseurs de la justice

Prémonition

Auteur : Chris

Titre : Prémonition

Série : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je ne suis pas l'auteur, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages…

Couples : Sirius X Severus X Sirius / Ron X Harry / Lucius X Remus

Dédicace: Pour Mano que je remercie pour son soutien toujours constant. Aligatou.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices.

Spéciale dédicace aux fans du couple Sirius X Severus X Sirius (que j'espère très nombreux ).

NDA : Désolée pour le retard.

Un grand merci pour les reviews, elles me font vraiment très plaisir et me touchent. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre, mais sachez que cela m'encourage vraiment !! Donc merci !!

NDA : L'action se passe après les années d'école d'Harry et de ses compagnons (Volumes 5 à 7 non inclus).

Georges Walmes, Lucian Homerians, Galen Globilot, Gullah, Rolland Dimer, Flink Nomers et Arthur Smith sont des personnages de ma création et par conséquent ils m'appartiennent.

**27 – Les « Défenseurs de la justice »**

Sirius n'avait rien vu venir. Mais là, Severus avait soulevé son corps d'une seule main et il lui serrait le cou de l'autre.

Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et l'air commençait déjà à manquer.

Il n'essaya pas de parler, il ne pouvait pas, mais il donna un coup de pied à Severus qui ne sembla rien sentir.

Sirius continua à s'agiter essayant par tous les moyens de se dégager de l'emprise.

Le manque d'air l'empêchait d'avoir des pensées claires et il sentait sa tête tourner.

Déjà, ses mouvements se faisaient moins vifs et énergiques. Bientôt, il ne se débattrait plus et ce serait la fin.

Dans un dernier réflexe, il se transforma en chien.

L'animal mordit sauvagement Severus qui le laissa tomber et ne s'en préoccupa plus.

Le grand chien noir alla se cacher sous un buisson et se reposa.

Puis ayant fini de récupérer son souffle, Sirius se retransforma.

Il se demandait ce qui se passait et pourquoi le maître des potions agissait ainsi. Cependant, l'ancien prisonnier avait compris, au regard que lui avait lancé l'homme, que ce dernier n'était pas dans son état normal.

Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Il ne pouvait pas reculer ni refuser d'aider Severus.

Il ne voulait pas fuir, ni devenir un traître en ayant peur d'aider celui qu'il avait juré de sauver.

Pas maintenant, alors qu'ils avaient fait tant de choses ensemble, il devait aller de l'avant.

Sirius lança un sort de barrière magique et physique sur lui-même. Il se prépara mentalement à l'affrontement.

Certes, il n'avait pas envie de se battre contre celui qui était devenu son ami.

L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs attachés par un ruban de cuir se redressa sa baguette à la main. Il s'avança doucement.

A nouveau, Severus tourna vers lui un regard vide et hypnotisé.

Cette fois-ci l'homme en noir ne tenta aucune action agressive.

Il semblait calme mais Sirius ressassait dans sa tête mille et une questions sans pour autant trouver de réponses.

« Severus… » appela t-il doucement.

Ne voyant aucune réaction. Il répéta le prénom avec une grande douceur.

Aucune réaction, rien. Il aurait parlé à une plante verte, cela aurait eu le même effet.

Sirius s'avança à nouveau vers le maître des potions.

A chaque pas qu'il faisait, il sentait monter en lui une certaine appréhension grandissait. La tension le maintenait en alerte, ouvert à tous ses sens.

Il sentait la tension nouer ses épaules et en faire un bloc de bois dur.

La sueur continuait à couler à grosses gouttes.

L'animagus finit par se décider et il toucha doucement Severus.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui d'un mouvement brusque, ses pupilles toujours dilatées.

Puis, il tomba à la renverse d'un seul coup.

Sirius le rattrapa à temps avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Le Serpentard s'était évanoui.

Inquiet, Sirius allongea l'homme par terre et commença à regarder s'il saignait. N'ayant rien vu, il regarda ensuite s'il respirait. En voyant son ventre se soulever à un rythme régulier, il fut immédiatement rassuré.

Ne pouvant pas faire grand chose de plus, il lança un sort d'inspection médicale sur le corps inanimé de l'homme étendu à terre.

Il ne remarqua rien de spécial à part une grande fatigue, des séquelles dues à la torture et à la faim… L'animagus soupira.

Que faire ?

Comment aider ?

Visiblement il s'était passé quelque chose.

Sauf qu'il ignorait quoi car pour une fois, il n'avait pas eu conscience de ce qui arrivait au maître des potions.

Entre le moment où Severus avait été déclaré vainqueur par les Mangemorts et maintenant, aucune information n'avait filtré.

Il ne s'était pas vraiment inquiété, peut-être aurait-il dû ?

Sirius inspira lentement se forçant à se détendre au mieux.

Il repassa les évènements dans sa tête. Il avait bien vu que les yeux de Severus avaient changé. Il souleva les paupières de l'homme et remarqua ses pupilles dilatées.

C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

Drogue ? C'était possible, afin de rendre docile le maître des potions, les Mangemorts étaient sans doute prêts à beaucoup.

Il lança à nouveau un sort cherchant une trace de drogue ou de poison ou un organisme étranger.

Rien.

Encore une fausse piste.

Puis une idée lumineuse se fit dans son cerveau.

Qu'il était bête ! Depuis le début il aurait dû y penser !

Severus lui avait expliqué que les Mangemorts aimaient avoir recours au sortilège de l'imperium, sortilège qui forçait une personne à vous obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

Il lança un sort permettant de voir si une personne avait été affectée par la magie.

Sirius eut la confirmation aussitôt après avoir lancé sont sort, il ne restait plus qu'à savoir quel sort et il pourrait peut-être le désactiver.

Mais par où commencer ?

Il se rappela que ses professeurs avaient parlé dans le temps d'un sort servant à identifier les sorts, leurs noms et même leurs effets.

Dommage, il n'avait pas à sa disposition de bibliothèque ni de manuels de sorts.

Il se concentra, se forçant à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé lors de ce cours.

Forcément, il avait rigolé avec Prongs.

C'était le bon temps !

Il se força à se concentrer. Fermant les yeux, il se représenta le cours et sa baguette finit par s'agiter seule répétant ce que sa mémoire avait enregistré.

En ouvrant les yeux, il sut que son sort avait fonctionné.

Il commença par la tête pour scanner le corps de son ami avec sa baguette magique.

Sirius avança avec précaution et il faillit faire tomber sa baguette en arrivant au niveau du cœur. Ce qu'il voyait était incroyable !

A vrai dire, il avait du mal à en croire ses yeux !

C'était comme s'il y avait une sorte de ficelle autour du cœur.

Ficelle… n'était pas le mot qui convenait car la chose noire bougeait.

Cela faisait penser à un serpent… Un long serpent noir s'enroulait autour du cœur de Severus, un peu comme un parasite qui se fixait sur son hôte.

C'était sans doute la cause de ce qui était arrivé mais Sirius n'avait jamais rien vu de la sorte.

Que faire ?

Alors qu'il se posait la question, Severus ouvrit les yeux.

Le plan mis en place par « l'ordre des nouveaux Merlins », comme ils avaient décidé d'appeler leur regroupement, marchait du tonnerre.

A vrai dire Harry n'en revenait pas.

Mais après tout cela ne semblait pas illogique.

Les jeunes étaient très sensibles aux atmosphères et ils sentaient bien que quelque chose se passait même si le ministère refusait d'en parler.

D'ailleurs dernièrement, quelque chose de très grave était arrivé. Les derniers Mangemorts encore enfermés à Azkaban avaient été libérés de façon plutôt fracassante. Et cela n'était pas tout ! Il manquait aux dernières nouvelles presque un millier de Détraqueurs disparus dans la nature, seul Merlin savait où !

Bien sûr, aucune nouvelle officielle ! Tout se passait bien ! Azkaban était toujours aussi sûrs. Albus Dumbeldore avait sauté sur cette triste nouvelle pour sonner à nouveau l'alarme au ministère et cette fois-ci, il semblait que certains politiciens se montrèrent enfin sensibles à ses arguments.

Le vieil homme accusait la fatigue et ses traits s'étaient creusés.

Les soucis continuaient de s'accumuler sans qu'il arrive à les résoudre.

Son dernier entretien avec les ministres n'avait cependant pas été vain.

L'évasion des derniers Mangemorts de la forteresse autrefois inviolable d'Azkaban avait tiré la sonnette d'alarme.

Maintenant les dirigeants haut placés savaient qu'ils se passaient quelque chose et que les rues étaient loin d'être sûres.

L'incompréhension naissait sur les visages et l'inquiétude commençait à ronger les politiciens. Et leur inquiétude se manifestait par différents tics. Leurs subalternes n'étaient pas dupes de leurs faux sourires. Du coup, les plus folles rumeurs circulaient et tout le monde essayait d'en savoir plus.

Le vieux professeur de Pouldard devait avouer que cette évasion des Mangemorts, évasion dont il avait maintes fois averti le ministère, était ahurissante.

Ils n'avaient pas fait dans la dentelle ! D'ailleurs le magicien pensait que le but réel était de faire peur et d'impressionner. Si c'était le cas, les Mangemorts avaient bien réussi leur coup !

En effet, ils avaient renversé la maison forte servant de prison. Celle-ci avait vu tout son bâtiment, des caves au plafond inversé puis éventré de part en part.

Les ministres avaient plus que du mal à censurer la presse.

D'ailleurs certains journaux laissaient entendre que dernièrement la sécurité s'était largement dégradée tant chez les Moldus que chez les sorciers.

Les journaux ne parlaient plus que de réchauffement climatique, de tornades monstrueuses, de tsunami meurtrier et de montée des eaux. De plus, il fallait ajouter à ces phénomènes naturels, une montée en puissance de la violence sous toutes ses formes : agressions, vols ; viols ; meurtres…

La crise était sans précédent et semblait toucher toutes les couches de la société.

Quand le ministère avait appris que des milliers de Détraqueurs, les fidèles gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban, étaient partis.

Ils ne faisaient aucun doute, pour Albus et les ministres avertis, qu'ils avaient rejoint les Mangemorts car après cette disparition, le nombre d'incidents et de suicides étaient montés en flèche.

Albus avait réussi à obtenir un semi-accord de la part du ministère qui l'encourageait dans cette voie. Depuis, il était question d'augmenter le nombre de « défenseurs de la justice », c'était sous ce nom que le ministère avait autorisé le regroupement de Dumbeldore.

Pour l'instant, les échos étaient encore maigres mais il ne faisait nul doute que bientôt les fruits de cet appui et de la publicité qu'ils faisaient amèneraient du monde.

Les « Défenseurs de la justice », encadrés par Ablus entre autre, était une association ouverte à tous : humains comme non humains sans critère de discrimination d'âge, de sexe ou bien de race. La porte y était grande ouverte.

Le but était de former une sorte de personnel opérationnel en cas de guerre.

Pour le vieux magicien, l'arrivée de la guerre ne faisait aucun doute. Cependant, il avait compris que pour certains des membres, il s'agissait d'une théorie fantaisiste ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de vouloir savoir se battre et se défendre le cas échéant.

La grande majorité des membres se doutaient qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave et ils préféraient pouvoir agir que subir.

Grâce au ministère, ils avaient désormais l'appui entier des aurors. Ces derniers entraînaient des petits groupes selon les niveaux et les sorts que chacun pouvait lancer.

Ainsi, il y avait désormais plusieurs disciplines enseignées en vue de guerre. C'était un peu comme retourner à l'école pour certains sorciers. C'était aussi l'occasion pour beaucoup de réviser des sorts qu'ils n'utilisaient quasiment jamais.

Après tout, quelle utilité en temps de paix de savoir immobiliser ou désarmer un sorcier ?

Il y avait des cours de potions, des cours pour les changeurs, qui savaient se transformer en tout et n'importe quoi, des cours de défense, de duels et d'attaque.

Albus était relativement satisfait de l'engouement de cette association. Grâce à la publicité sur les journaux et magasins ainsi que le bouche à oreille, le nombre de membres s'était rapidement accru.

L'Ordre du Phénix avait établi plus ou moins une sorte de chartre que tout nouveau membre devait signer avec son sceau magique.

Ce contrat comprenait une ligne d'engagement en cas de guerre.

Malgré cela, Albus était inquiet.

Cette disparition des Détraqueurs l'angoissait. Il savait parfaitement de quoi étaient capables ces créatures. De plus, grand nombre de sorciers étaient incapable d'invoquer un Patronimus, seul sort pouvant écarter ces créatures.

Le vieux magicien avait toujours alerté le ministère quant à l'utilisation de ces êtres étranges. Personne ne l'avait jamais écouté. Cependant, maintes questions se posaient sans qu'il n'ait de réponses à fournir.

Le ministère avait mis en place une cellule de crise pour essayer de calmer les rumeurs et de répondre aux questions des sorciers. En plus de cela, Albus savait de source sûre que le ministère avait mis en place un système d'espions dont certains avaient pour mission de repérer les Détraqueurs. Le vieux magicien ignorait s'ils pourraient avoir des informations par ce biais là. Seulement pour l'instant, il n'avait pas d'autres idées sur la conduite à mener ou sur comment faire.

En soupirant, le vieil homme reprit une tasse de thé et essaya d'élaborer des plans sur comment contrer la menace nouvelle qui pointait à l'horizon.

Pendant ce temps là, Hermione avait, quant à elle, eut une nouvelle idée.

En tant que dirigeante du mouvement de la S.A.L.E. : Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes, elle avait décidé d'explorer cette piste. Les elfes disposaient de bien des pouvoirs que n'avaient pas les humains. Ainsi, ils pouvaient transplaner, c'est à dire se rendre d'un endroit à un autre, sans aucun obstacle. Tout endroit caché ou interdit d'accès ne fonctionnait pas sur leur magie qui semblait différentes. Hermione était sûre qu'ils avaient aussi d'autres pouvoirs mais comme personne avant elle s'était penchée sur la question, elle ne pouvait qu'émettre des suppositions.

La jeune fille, en les observant, les avait aussi vu faire léviter des objets sans la moindre incantation ou baguette. C'était une forcer à ne pas sous-estimer. Le souci étant que ces mêmes elfes n'avaient pas le droit de faire usage de leur magie sans autorisation de leurs maîtres.

Le problème, avec les elfes, était que leur nature même les forçait à obéir à leur maître, que cela leur plaise ou non n'était pas la question. Cette obéissance, ancrée depuis des générations et bien des siècles, avait forcé les petites créatures à bien des choses sans leur accord. Hermione se révoltait contre ce qu'elle considérait comme de l'esclavagisme purement et simplement. En outre, les elfes de maison se punissaient, en se tapant la tête contre les murs la plupart du temps, dès qu'ils pensaient avoir été à l'encontre des ordres de leurs « maîtres » mais aussi dès qu'ils avaient commis une bêtise ou pire encore une erreur. Les Elfes étaient de petites créatures que la plupart des sorciers ignoraient. Leur voix aiguë, leurs jambes très courtes et souvent rabougries ainsi que leurs grandes oreilles de chauves-souris en faisaient pour les humains des créatures laides que peu de personnes aimaient avoir en face de soi. Cependant, ils étaient bien utiles pour les tâches ménagères. La fierté des Elfes de maison consistait en servir leur famille loyalement jusqu'à la mort et de ne pas les trahir.

Les elfes de maison ne pouvaient être libres que lors que leur maître leur donne un vêtement quel qu'il soit. Hormis Dobby, elfe devenu libre, les elfes ne savent pas ce qu'est la liberté et n'apprécient pas forcément d'avoir leur libre arbitre.

Hermione a toujours considéré que ces sentiments étaient dus à un conditionnement dès le plus jeune âge.

L'autre souci de la jeune fille était que son association en faveur de la défense des elfes de maison ne rentre qu'un faible écho auprès des autres élèves ou des sorciers.

Simplement, elle refusait d'abandonner son projet et était sûre d'une chose : si les elfes de maison s'allaient à eux, ils pourraient sans doute renverser la situation.

Par habitude, aucun sorcier ne les remarque et ne les prend en considération, dès lors, ils peuvent s'avérer d'excellents espions.

Le gros problème dans ce cas là est que pour les elfes, il s'agit d'un acte contre nature et par-là même interdit.

Pour pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout de son idée, Hermione n'avait plus qu'une seule solution : trouver les maîtres des elfes de maison et les convaincre d'agir contre la future menace.

La difficulté était de taille. En effet, même si elle s'était procurée la liste des sorciers possédant un ou plusieurs elfes de maison, il s'était vite avéré que la plupart « appartenaient » à des familles de sang pur. Or, certaines de ses familles adhéraient totalement à la politique de Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom.

Elle ne pouvait pas agir de ce côté là. Mais d'un autre côté, Pouldard disposait de plusieurs centaines d'Elfes de maison. Cela pouvait commencer une base car elle n'était pas certaine du tout que les Elfes cherchent à se libérer de leur sort.

Il fallait d'abord qu'elle arrive à parler à Dumbeldore de son plan. Si elle avait son soutien, elle pourrait commencer à agir sur un groupe restreint.

Ayant parlé de son plan à Draco qui lui avait suggéré d'en parler à Harry, les trois jeunes gens avaient invité Dobby, l'ancien elfe de maison des Malfoy.

Dobby était un personnage pour le moins singulier pour un elfe de maison. Ayant de tout temps vénéré Harry comme un dieu, il avait transgressé les interdits des elfes et l'avait averti du complot ourdi par Lucius Malfoy, qui était alors son maître. Atypique, Dobby aimait la liberté plus que tout et exigeait dorénavant un salaire pour son travail, ce qui était à l'opposé du comportement des autres elfes.

Engagé dans les cuisines de Pouldard, Dobby dépensait la plupart de son argent en achetant des chaussettes ou de la laine pour tricoter lui-même ses habits.

Draco avait préféré ne pas assister à l'entrevue avec Dobby. Ayant été son maître durant de longues années, il ne l'avait pas toujours bien traité. Au contraire, avec le recul, le blondinet se rendait compte qu'il avait été particulièrement infâme et abject avec le petit homme qu'il n'avait jamais considéré, jusqu'alors. Sa relation avec Hermione, qui progressait doucement, lui avait ouvert des horizons et des façons de penser qu'il ignorait jusque là.

Harry avait acheté quelques chocogrenouilles que semblait aimer l'elfe afin de le mettre en confiance. Celui-ci était arrivé en transplanant dans la maison de Sirius. Habillé de deux chaussettes dépareillées et visiblement faites mains, Dobby portait un nouveau chapeau assez infâme et cabossé d'une couleur orange des plus colorée.

« Harry Potter ! » s'écria la créature qu'une voix si aiguë qu'elle aurait sans doute réveillé les morts.

« Dobby ! » cria à son tour Harry, heureux de revoir l'être qu'il considérait comme un ami.

Harry présenta une petite chaise à l'Elfe qui finit par s'y asseoir après maintes hésitations.

Harry lui présenta des petits bonbons.

« Tiens, Dobby, c'est pour toi ! » dit le jeune garçon aux yeux émeraude.

« Monsieur ? Jamais encore un sorcier n'avait demandé à Dobby de goûter ces bonbons. Je crois que je ne peux pas accepter… »

Harry sourit, les elfes de maison avaient encore des progrès à faire s'ils voulaient avoir les mêmes droits que les humains.

« Voyons Dobby… » insista Harry. « Ils sont pour toi, je suis sûr que tu aimeras. »

« Vous voulez dire… Monsieur Potter… » Sa voix monta encore plus dans les aigus et en devint presque stridente. Harry faillit mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles mais il n'osa pas de peur de vexer le petit être. « Que... C'est un cadeau ? »

Il mâchouilla alors son chapeau et ses yeux étaient larmoyante.

Sans doute, c'était l'un des rares cadeaux qu'il n'ait jamais reçu.

Harry sentit monter en lui une vague de culpabilité. Jamais jusqu'alors, il ne s'était préoccupé du sort de l'Elfe de maison. Certes, il avait contribué, par un heureux stratagème, à le libérer de ses obligations vis à vis de sa maison, mais il n'était pas allé plus loin.

« Bien entendu, Dobby ! » répondit à sa place Hermione qui avait les larmes aux yeux tellement elle était émue par la situation. « C'est pour toi ».

La créature pencha la tête de côté ce qui lui donnait un air étrange et semblait réfléchir. On voyait bien à la façon dont elle tordait son chiffon sale et ses yeux larmoyant qu'il était difficile de contenir son émotion.

Il finit par prendre l'un des bonbons pour les mâchouiller de façon fort peu discrète et esthétique.

Les jeunes gens attendirent que l'elfe ait fini avant de parler à nouveau.

L'elfe fixait Harry de ses grands yeux humides avec une expression d'adoration. Le jeune garçon se rappelait qu'il avait exactement cette expression là lors de leur première rencontre.

« Alors Dobby, ton travail aux cuisines de Pouldard te plaît toujours autant ? » demanda pour commencer Hermione, histoire de détendre un peu cette atmosphère.

« Oh ! Oui, madame Hermione ! » lui répondit de sa voix aiguë l'elfe. « C'est gentil à vous de poser la question à Dobby. Dobby l'elfe de maison est content de travailler et de gagner de l'argent. Regardez, n'est-ce pas que mon nouveau chapeau est magnifique ! »

L'elfe leur tendit le vieux chapeau cabossé qu'ils n'avaient que pu remarquer à son arrivée.

« Oui, il est… magnifique ! » finit par répondre Hermione. Harry applaudit mentalement le pieu mensonge que son amie venait de faire. C'était pour la bonne cause.

« Dis-moi, Dobby, nous aurions besoin de ton aide… » commença Harry après avoir reçu un coup de coude d'Hermione l'enjoignant à parler.

Dobby leva vers Harry un regard si mouillé et si empreint de pleins d'espoirs qu'Harry sentit son cœur se déchirer. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander cela ! Comment osait-il abuser de cette amitié avec un être qui n'avait jamais connu jusqu'alors le mépris ?

N'en pouvant plus, Harry sortit de la pièce avec précipitation. Ce fut Ron qui le réceptionna et qui commença à passer ses bras autour des épaules de son ami dans l'espoir de peut-être le consoler.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune Granger faisait face à un Dobby déchaîné en plein questionnement. Celui-ci avait commencé à se taper la tête contre les murs. La jeune fille essayait en vain de le retenir mais l'être faisait preuve d'une force surprenante pour sa petite taille et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter.

« Dobby est vilain… » répétait l'elfe en se précipitant contre le mur. « Dobby mérite une punition. Oh, oui ! Une terrible punition ! Il a fait pleurer monsieur Potter. »

L'être prit alors une casserole d'eau qui bouillait et il s'en saisit.

Hermione mit ses mains devant sa bouche, elle présentait le pire. Leur ami allait se verser de l'eau bouillante sur le corps car il pensait qu'il avait été si méchant qu'il méritait une terrible punition. En vérité, Harry s'était seulement senti si ému par le sort triste des elfes qu'il avait juste eu besoin de respirer un peu d'air frais.

Hermione comprenait car elle partageait le sentiment de son ami.

Alors que Dobby commençait à se verser de l'eau bouillante sans que personne ne puisse l'en empêcher, une voix retentit.

« Dobby ! Stop !! »

L'elfe de maison fit tomber la casserole à ses pieds en voyant devant lui son ancien maître : Draco Malefoy.

Pendant ce temps là, dans le quartier des Mangemorts, l'entraînement des jeunes recrues battait son plein. Georges avait lui-même remanié les groupes de niveau et l'instruction des élèves s'était largement vue augmenter.

De plus, après la dernière évasion d'Azkaban, leur nombre s'était accru.

Après avoir inspecté de fond en comble les motivations et les convictions de chaque Mangemort prisonnier, le nouveau dirigeant les avait intégré dans la nouvelle armée qui s'était constituée en confiant des postes en fonction des capacités de chacun.

L'évasion à Azkaban avait été minutieusement préparée de fond en comble.

Le but était double : il fallait bien entendu libérer tous leurs alliés potentiels, plus ils seraient nombreux, meilleur ce serait. L'autre but était d'en mettre plein la vue aux autorités en place, de faire une démonstration de force en bref.

Les journaux officiels n'en avaient bien sûr pas touché un mot, mais Georges était convaincu que désormais ils étaient sur leur garde et aussi inquiets.

En effet, l'évasion avait été spectaculaire et l'ancien militaire était très fier de sa petite entreprise. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il avait prévu se déroulait sans accroc, il fallait que cela continue ainsi.

Pour cette opération de grande envergure, il avait choisi avec soin les personnes ayant à l'accompagner en présentant les avantages et les inconvénients d'une telle mission.

Les volontaires avaient été nombreux à s'inscrire sur les carnets. Ensuite, avec Homérians, ils avaient soigneusement épluché chaque motivation et chaque profil pour garder au final, après des sélections, une cinquantaine de personnes dont quarante enfants ou adolescents. Ces derniers avaient vu leur nom mis en avant sur les affiches et désormais, ils étaient à l'honneur vu le succès de la dite mission.

Ayant obtenu les plans de la prison grâce aux Lestrange, Lucians avait dressé un rat, un de ses nombreux dons très utiles, pour explorer la prison de fond en comble. Au final, les plans qu'ils avaient dressés leur avaient permis de planifier au mieux leur coup de force.

Peu avant d'aller libérer leurs camarades, Walmes avait repris l'entraînement des jeunes et leur avait appris à s'immuniser contre les Détraqueurs mais aussi à déplacer de grandes quantités de pierres. Une fois prêts, habillés de noir, le groupe avait transplané directement aux alentours de la prison. En un seul coup de baguette, les Détraqueurs n'étaient plus une menace. Seul le chef des Détraqueurs avait été emprisonné et Georges avait commencé à parler avec lui. Les adolescents s'étaient lancés avec joie dans la libération de leurs camarades et ils en avaient profité pour massacrer les gardiens et le directeur, à la solde du ministère. Une fois le sinistre endroit débarrassé de tout être vivants, les jeunes gens s'étaient synchronisés ensemble et avaient connecté leurs pouvoirs. Cette puissante magie aurait des répercussions à long terme sur leur santé mais la promesse de gloire et l'ivresse du pouvoir les avaient persuadé d'utiliser ce pouvoir coûte que coûte.

Ensemble, les Mangemorts avaient commencé à attaquer les fondations de la prison. Puis une fois cela fait, ils avaient inversé le château qui se retrouvait dorénavant la tête en bas et les douves au sommet. Bien entendu, ils avaient signé « Ceci est un premier avertissement, nous arrivons… » histoire d'affoler la population.

Georges avait réussi à convaincre le chef des Détraqueurs de parler de sa cause. D'ailleurs quelques jours après ce coup d'éclat, les Détraqueurs s'étaient échappés en masse et l'avaient rejoints.

Georges en était plus que satisfait, un allié de poids et en grand nombre venait de le rejoindre. La guerre s'annonçait sous de bons auspices…

A suivre


	29. Diplomatie à tous les étages

Prémonition

Auteur : Chris

Titre : Prémonition

Série : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je ne suis pas l'auteur, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages…

Couples : Sirius X Severus X Sirius / Ron X Harry / Lucius X Remus

Dédicace: Pour Mano que je remercie pour son soutien toujours constant. Aligatou.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices.

Spéciale dédicace aux fans du couple Sirius X Severus X Sirius (que j'espère très nombreux ).

NDA : Désolée pour le retard.

Un grand merci pour les reviews, elles me font vraiment très plaisir et me touchent. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre, mais sachez que cela m'encourage vraiment !! Donc merci !!

NDA : L'action se passe après les années d'école d'Harry et de ses compagnons (Volumes 5 à 7 non inclus).

Georges Walmes, Lucian Homerians, Galen Globilot, Gullah, Rolland Dimer, Flink Nomers et Arthur Smith sont des personnages de ma création et par conséquent ils m'appartiennent.

**28 – Diplomatie à tous les étages**

Assis sur un confortable fauteuil, Georges caressait la flûte en cristal qu'il tenait à la main. Le verre délicatement ciselé contenait l'un des champagnes les plus fins directement importé de France, il ne prenait que celui-ci et pas un autre, peu importe le prix.

Il repassait mentalement la liste des Mangemorts qu'il avait pu libérer de la terrible prison d'Azkaban. La famille Lestrange, composée de Bellatrix, Rabastan et Rodolphus les avait rejoints quelques temps avant cette évasion massive. Fidèles, ils étaient très motivés pour prendre leur revanche même si Bellatrix ne semblait pas apprécier d'être commandé par un autre que celui qu'elle appelait « maître ». Leurs pouvoirs les rendaient utiles, il savait comment utiliser ce genre de personnes : il fallait leur donner des responsabilités, les flatter mais aussi leur permettre d'assouvir leurs penchants sadiques. Il se renseignerait au sujet de cette femme, il suffisait de la mettre dans sa poche.

Quant aux autres prisonniers, il y avait eu Crispin Cronk, ayant élevé des sphinx dans son jardin, qui avait refusé de les rejoindre et il savait que Galen Globilot, leur bourreau attitré l'avait puni personnellement.

Bartemius Croupton, envoyé en même temps que le couple Lestrange, avait été plus que ravi de les rejoindre. Dolohov, Rookwood et d'autres Mangemorts les avaient suivis.

Au total, une petite vingtaine de prisonniers avait décidé de s'allier à leur cause.

La prison d'Azkaban, qui se trouvait sur une île, était maintenant totalement désertée. Entourée d'une mer aux eaux glacées, l'emplacement exact de la forteresse était un secret bien gardé seulement par les plus ministres les plus influents.

Aujourd'hui, il ne restait sur place que les ruines de la grandeur passée du ministère.

L'homme finit sa coupe de champagne d'un air satisfait.

Il avait une autre raison de se réjouir : des nouveaux alliés en la personne des Détraqueurs, de puissantes créatures craintes et redoutées à juste titre.

Le monde des sorciers connaissait ces êtres étranges.

Ces gardiens d'Azkaban faisaient oublier tout sentiment de joie, jusqu'à rendre les gens fous. Leur visage, cachés sous une capuche, leur permettait de donner « le baiser du Détraqueur », arme fatale qui vidait une personne de toute sa substance mœlle pour n'en laisser qu'une enveloppe charnelle vide, telle un légume.

Enveloppés dans de grandes robes noires, cachant leurs corps, leur véritable apparence suscitait bien des questions que personne n'a jamais voulu résoudre. Seules leurs mains, grandes, décharnées, ressemblant à des mains de zombie des pires séries B, étaient apparentes. Comme le reste de ces êtres, elles dégageaient une odeur prenante de chaire morte et de moisi, peu agréable. Les Détraqueurs glissaient sur le sol sans faire le moindre bruit comme s'ils volaient à quelques millimètres au-dessus du sol.

Leur puissance de frappe était considérable même si ce n'étaient pas des combattants. Ces êtres ôtaient toute volonté et tout espoir. Comme des démons intérieurs, ils forçaient les gens à revivre les pires moments de leurs vies et faisaient ressurgir les côtés les plus noirs de la personnalité. Symbolisant la dépression et le désespoir, leur capacité à rendre fou une personne serait utile.

Georges ne trouvait pas ces êtres répugnants, contrairement aux autres sorciers. A l'instar de ces créatures, lui aussi avait connu les lieux les plus immondes et les plus pourris, il connaissait aussi la noirceur de tout être humain. Mais cela le réjouissait au lieu de le révolter. De plus, la plupart des sorciers se voyaient privés de leurs pouvoirs après avoir passé quelque temps en leur présence. Leur souffle rauque et leur froideur en faisait aussi une arme de terreur que l'homme comptait bien exploiter à son avantage.

La négociation avec celui qui était à leur tête n'avait pas été facile mais Georges avait l'habitude et ne se laissait pas démonter.

Quand les hommes étaient arrivés sur l'île, Georges avait vu arriver les fameux Détraqueurs. Jusqu'alors, il ne les avait jamais vu mais en avait longuement entendu parler. Ce genre de créatures n'existait pas chez lui. Il s'était bien entendu protégé d'un bouclier invisible. Contrairement à la plupart de ses compagnons sur qui il avait lancé une protection, lui n'avait pas été affecté par ces êtres. D'ailleurs cela avait semblé surprendre les Détraqueurs qui avaient tourné autour de lui pendant que les autres Mangemorts s'occupait de la forteresse et délivraient les prisonniers.

Leur « bal » au-dessus de lui avait duré un certain temps. Georges savait que ces choses le jaugeaient, elles cherchaient à lui faire peur et à avoir une emprise sur lui. Seulement, étrangement, cela ne marchait pas.

L'ancien militaire avait pourtant connu bien des horreurs et vécu dans des conditions terribles mais il se nourrissait lui aussi de ce malheur pour aller de l'avant. Contrairement aux autres sorciers, les souvenirs heureux étaient une denrée plus que rare chez lui.

Ainsi, au final, rien ne pouvait lui être enlevé et au contraire, ce frêle humain leur faisait face stoïquement et attendait sans aucun patronus devant eux.

Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, les prisonniers ayant été soit libérés soit tués, les Mangemorts avaient commencé à s'occuper de la prison.

L'un des Détraqueurs s'était détaché des autres et s'était avancé.

Georges avait senti un vague froid à son approche mais n'avait rien manifesté.

L'être l'avait observé et avait commencé à lui parler en télépathie.

« _Qui es-tu ?_ » demanda le Détraqueur qui semblait plus grand et plus noir que ses camarades. Sa voix était caverneuse comme si elle sortait d'outre-tombe.

Loin de faire peur à Georges, ce dernier avait souri et avait répondu d'une voix forte.

« La moindre des politesses est de se présenter avant toute chose ! »

« _Nous sommes les Détraqueurs, nous sommes la peur, le désespoir. Nous sommes le noir, le cauchemar des hommes._ » répondit l'être. « _Réponds maintenant ! Qui es-tu ? _»

« Georges, Georges Walmes pour vous servir. » répondit-il en souriant et en s'inclinant avec modestie.

Ces êtres ne prônaient pas la patience, alors que lui, il avait tout son temps.

Il fallait les appâter, Georges était sûr qu'il pourrait faire appel à ces êtres. Peut-être même que les Détraqueurs le rejoindraient dans son combat, ce serait un atout non négligeable.

« _Qu'es-tu ?_ » demanda ce qui semblait être le chef des Détraqueurs.

« Un simple humain ordinaire. » commença à expliquer Georges.

Il prit une grande inspiration et continua.

« Avec quelques talents de sorcier... » finit par avouer Georges.

« _Tu n'es pas comme les autres_ _!_ » la voix tonna et résonna dans sa tête. Georges avait l'impression d'être dans une grotte avec un écho permanent.

Ignorant le bruit sourd, le militaire sourit.

« Certes non, j'ai quelques talents par-ci, par-là… » admit Walmes. « Et de grandes ambitions. »

Le Détraqueur semblait maintenant intéressé. Appâter les personnes pouvait être si facile.

« Mais sans doute rien de bien intéressant pour vous. » finit par conclure l'homme en souriant.

Le dédaigner maintenant le pousserait sans doute à lui proposer son aide et sa collaboration. Ainsi, Georges lui ferait penser que l'idée venait des Détraqueurs et non de lui, il se faisait parfois l'impression d'être un pêcheur tendant ses filets à la recherche des plus belles proies que la mer pouvait offrir.

« _Je n'en suis pas sûr…_ » finit par dire le Détraqueur. « _Vous avez des choses qui nous intéresse mais le contraire est aussi vrai. Allons à l'essentiel… _»

Georges rit, ces êtres n'étaient pas stupides, ce serait intéressant.

« Bien, que voulez-vous ? » demanda le chef des Mangemorts en s'asseyant sur un banc et en croissant tranquillement les jambes. « Vous avez une idée en tête, n'est-ce pas ? »

La silhouette s'approcha de lui, ils se touchaient presque. Il fallut à Georges toute sa maîtrise militaire pour s'empêcher de frissonner. Le froid dégagé par cette chose était glacial et l'enveloppait. De plus l'odeur pestilentielle qui l'entouraient le gênait fortement.

Puis le Détraqueur s'éloigna de quelques centimètres, le Mangemort reprit sa respiration et se força à se calmer. Extérieurement, il avait l'air impassible mais il n'en était rien au fond de lui.

« _Vous vous en doutez…_ » répondit la chose. « _Mais je vais vous le redire. Nous voulons conclure un marché avec vous, d'égal à égal._ »

« C'est sans doute possible. » lui dit calmement Walmes. « Il suffit juste de trouver un arrangement qui nous conviendrait… »

Les deux hommes se mirent d'accord sur un rendez-vous. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre car la destruction de la forteresse d'Azkaban ne passerait pas longtemps inaperçue. Après avoir quitté les Détraqueurs, Georges rassembla ses acolytes et transplana dans leur quartier général. Leur opération avait été un succès.

Loin de là, dans la maison de Sirius, Draco était apparu devant un Dobby qui s'accusait à tort d'avoir fait fuir le très célèbre Harry Potter.

L'ordre de Draco avait tonné dans la pièce un peu comme un coup de foudre et malgré lui, l'elfe de maison s'arrêta.

Le jeune homme blond s'approcha de Dobby et s'agenouilla à côté de lui afin d'être à la même hauteur. L'elfe le regardait avec ses gros yeux globuleux tremblants de peur.

« Dobby, tu n'as rien fait de mal… » commença doucement l'héritier Malefoy. « C'est plutôt nous qui devrions être punis… »

« Punis ? » questionna l'elfe de sa voix aiguë. « Mais puni de quoi ? Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. C'est Dobby qui a fait mal à monsieur Potter. C'est Dobby qui devrait être puni. »

L'elfe allait recommencer à se taper la tête contre les murs quand Draco le retient par le col de sa vieille chemise.

« C'est toi qui a raison, Dobby. Les elfes devraient être libres tout comme toi. » déclara Draco en se jetant à l'eau.

« Les Elfes libres ? » interrogea Dobby en regardant tour à tour Hermione. « Dobby est un elfe libre et fier de l'être ! »

« Oui. Tu es bel et bien libre ! » lui assura Draco. « C'est pourquoi nous aimerions que tu nous aides mais seulement si tu es d'accord, bien entendu. »

Dobby pencha la tête et serra encore plus fort son chapeau, si cela était possible.

« Dobby ? Aider ? »

Draco hocha la tête. Hermione avança une chaise pour Dobby et en prit une pour elle.

Pendant ce temps, Harry, calmé par la présence de Ron, séchait ses larmes. Les deux garçons s'approchèrent de l'endroit où Hermione devait discuter avec l'elfe. Ron avait réussi à apaiser Harry et à lui faire comprendre que bien qu'il ne puisse pas changer le passé des elfes de maison, il pouvait par contre essayer d'améliorer leur futur.

« Oui, nous avons besoin de toi. » expliqua Hermione. « Harry est très ému par ce qui t'est arrivé et c'est pour ça qu'il avait de la peine. Pour toi, pour ton passé. »

« Pour moi ? » demanda l'elfe alors que des larmes sortaient de ses yeux. « Vous voulez dire miss Granger que monsieur Potter se fait du souci et pleure à cause de mon passé ? C'est cela ? »

« Tu as bien compris, Dobby. » lui répondit la brune.

L'elfe pleura un bon coup et se moucha ensuite bruyamment dans torchon sale qui lui tenait lieu de mouchoir.

« Monsieur Potter est un sorcier vraiment généreux. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour Dobby. Dobby est un elfe libre maintenant. Il peut aider qui il le souhaite et agir comme il le veut. Dobby reçoit même un salaire en échange de son travail. »

Il sortit de sa chaussette une pièce d'un galion, qui représentait une somme dérisoire pour n'importe quel enfant, mais cela devait sans doute représenter une fortune aux yeux de l'elfe qui n'avait jamais été payé pendant ces années de servitude chez les Malefoy.

« C'est mon premier galion… » expliqua Dobby en regardant la pièce comme hypnotisé. « Il est magnifique ! Je ne pourrais jamais le dépenser… »

« Il est superbe Dobby et tu as bien mérité ton salaire. » le rassura Hermione.

Nul ne dit mot pendant quelques instants puis Dobby finit par ranger sa pièce dans sa chaussette sans un mot. Il se tourna alors vers Draco et Hermione.

« Comment Dobby peut vous aider ? » demanda t-il au grand soulagement des jeunes sorciers.

« Nous aimerions que tous les elfes des maisons nous aident, Dobby… » annonça Harry en se montrant, suivi de près par Ron.

L'elfe de maison fut si ravi de voir le célèbre sorcier à la cicatrice qu'il se jeta à ses pieds dans une grande ferveur. Harry se baissa et le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu sais, Dobby… » annonça le jeune homme. « Tu es un vrai ami. Merci de bien vouloir nous aider… »

« Aider monsieur Potter est un véritable honneur. » lui répondit le petit être en se tenant aussi droit que possible. « Dobby aime beaucoup monsieur Potter et est fier de compter parmi ses amis. Dobby veut aider. »

« Je vais t'expliquer les soucis qui nous préoccupent… » commença Hermione.

La jeune fille fit un récit clair et concis de la situation et les menaces grandissantes qui pointaient à l'horizon.

La petite créature, assise tant bien que mal sur son siège, semblait réfléchir. Il regardait attentivement les sorciers qui lui faisaient face.

« Dobby n'a pas tout compris. Mais Dobby est d'accord d'aider monsieur Potter. » finit par dire l'elfe au grand soulagement des sorciers.

« Dobby, nous souhaitons que tu rassembles les elfes de maison sous une bannière. » expliqua Granger. « Nous avons besoin de l'aide et de la magie du maximum d'entre vous. Dumbledore nous a donné son accord, ainsi, aucun elfe n'ira à l'encontre de ce que désire son maître mais nous ne voulons pas d'aide de ceux qui ne désirent pas nous aider. Je m'explique : il faut apprendre aux elfes à faire un choix sur ce qu'ils souhaitent faire et leur avenir. Nous voulons qu'ils nous aident. Simplement, ce sera dangereux, certains mourront, d'autres seront blessés. C'est pourquoi nous ne souhaitons pas forcer la main des elfes qui ne veulent pas prendre ce risque et nous ne leur en voudront pas de ne pas nous aider mais de se protéger. Tu comprends Dobby ?»

L'elfe semblait réfléchir, il penchait la tête de coté et était perdu dans ses pensées. Personne n'osa le déranger.

« Dobby a compris qu'il y a grand danger. Oui, même danger mortel. » dit-il en claquant les dents de peur et en tremblant. « Mais Dobby est courageux, Dobby veut aussi se battre. Et si maître Dumbledore est d'accord, alors Dobby pourrait ne pas être seul. Dobby veut bien essayer de parler aux autres elfes… »

« C'est Dobby ?! » s'écria Hermione dans un cri de joie. « Tu es d'accord ? »

Elle sauta sur place et dans un grand élan, elle embrassa Draco sur la joue puis fit valser Dobby dans ses bras.

« Mais ce qui serait bien, c'est que ce soit Dumbledore qui le demande aux elfes. » finit par dire Dobby. « Dobby sait que les elfes le suivront. »

« Le problème est que si c'est Dumbledore qui le demande aux elfes, ils le prendront comme un ordre. » finit par dire Hermione, soucieuse. « Ce n'est pas un ordre. C'est une requête. Nous dirons juste que Dumbledore est d'accord. Il faut que nous essayions, Dobby. Sinon, jamais les elfes ne seront libres. »

Dobby finit par approuver de la tête.

« Dobby expliquera que c'est bien de faire des choix de part sa propre volonté. »

Une fois mis d'accord, ils discutèrent des détails du plan à mettre en place.

Dans un autre monde, un autre univers, qui sait une autre galaxie, Severus avait fini par ouvrir les yeux. Sirius lança très rapidement un sort de protection aux alentours et sur lui-même. Il ne tenait pas à subir le même sort que la dernière fois.

Le regard du maître des potions se porta sur la clairière qui balaya du regard. Il finit par regarder Sirius et sourit.

Ce sourire, un peu pincé, pas totalement sincère et si cynique, rassura l'animagus, se pourrait-il que son ami ait repris ses esprits ?

« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda Snape en se relevant. « Et où sommes-nous ? »

Sirius soupira, il s'assit sur l'herbe jaunie et regarda l'homme dans les yeux.

« Tu ne te rappelles de rien ? » demanda l'animagus.

Voyant que son vis-à-vis semblait ignorer de quoi il parlait, il finit par se lancer.

« Il n'y a pas plus de cinq minutes, tu tentais de me tuer. » affirma Sirius.

Il baissa le col de sa robe de sorcier et montra à l'homme les marques que les mains avaient laissées sur son cou.

Severus semblait tour à tour étonné et inquiet. Il s'approcha de Black qui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul.

« Désolé. » dirent de concert les hommes. Sirius s'excusait d'avoir peur des réactions de Snape, tandis que ce dernier s'en voulait d'avoir fait mal à celui qui risquait tellement de choses pour lui venir en aide.

Ils se regardèrent, puis Sirius finit par sourire.

« Tu es redevenu toi-même ? » demanda prudemment l'animagus.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » questionna l'ancien Mangemort en s'asseyant et en se massant la tête. « J'ai un mal de tête carabiné. Quelle horreur ! »

Sirius se plaça derrière lui et commença doucement à masser le crâne de Snape à la grande surprise de ce dernier qui se laissa faire.

C'était d'ailleurs très agréable.

Sirius lui raconta comment il était arrivé ici et ce qu'il avait vu.

Et il finit par lui raconter l'attaque qu'il avait subie.

« Je ne m'en souviens pas… » finit par dire Severus en guise d'excuse.

Il se tourna puis regarda Sirius un long moment. Il avança sa main à proximité du cou de Black pour la retirer finalement.

Il poussa un grand soupir.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » dit-il pour commencer. « Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. »

Severus entama alors ce qui s'était passé dans l'arène et que Sirius n'avait pas pu partager avec lui. Sirius se mit à réfléchir à la situation.

Jamais il n'avait entendu parler de magie de ce type. L'homme s'éclaircit la gorge et entreprit d'expliquer ce qu'il avait vu en lançant des sorts sur Severus.

« Et tu dis qu'autour de mon cœur et dans mon corps, on dirait comme un étrange serpent noirâtre. » questionna à nouveau le maître des potions.

« C'est la meilleure description que j'ai trouvée. Je peux recommencer le sort si tu veux. »

Après l'approbation de Severus, Sirius téléporta un miroir qu'il donna à l'homme.

Celui-ci le prit anxieusement, l'animagus finit par lancer à nouveau le sort qu'il avait fait peu de temps auparavant.

Et cette fois, la même vision apparut aux deux hommes. Un long et épais cordon sinueux, faisant penser à un serpent comme l'avait si bien dit Sirius, se tenait dans le corps de Severus. Il enroulait le cœur du maître des potions mais s'étendait aussi au niveau du ventre. L'homme eut un hoquet de stupeur en voyant la chose et il dut s'asseoir. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, il se força à trouver son calme.

Pendant ce temps là, Sirius commençait à lancer des sorts afin d'essayer de comprendre la nature du problème sans arriver à quoique ce soit. Toute tentative d'identification échouait lamentablement. Rien, il ne savait rien. Que pouvait-il faire ?

Encore une fois, il allait devoir faire des recherches mais il avait si peu de pistes qu'il ne savait pas où commencer. De plus, maintenant les deux hommes savaient que Severus pouvait faillir à sa mission. L'homme pouvait même se retourner contre l'ordre du phénix malgré lui.

Puis, il y avait autre chose, Sirius et Severus étaient maintenant connectés, ce que l'un savait, l'autre en avait aussi connaissance, pas forcément de la même façon. Cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Aucun des deux hommes ne savaient comment réagir.

Ils avaient mis longtemps à se faire confiance, à se connaître et maintenant, ce lien pouvait se briser à cause des évènements.

Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule du maître des potions et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Nous trouverons une solution… » finit-il par dire d'une voix grave et résolue.

Il ne savait pas comment mais il fallait déjouer le sort et rendre à Severus le contrôle de ses actes.

Snape secoua la tête.

« Tu ne comprends pas ! » cria t-il. Sa voix était aiguë à cause de toute la tension accumulée et de la peur. « Je sais ce qui s'est passé. Je l'ai vu… Tu n'y étais pas ! »

Severus baissa la tête et se libéra de la main de l'animagus. Puis il se retourna brusquement et le regarda dans les yeux. Sirius reconnut cet air immédiatement : la résolution, et la tête de mule qu'était Severus avait du mal à entendre raison.

« Il ne reste qu'une seule solution. » déclara t-il d'un air grave. « Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. » Il inspira un grand coup et finit par ordonner : « Tue-moi pendant qu'il est encore temps ! »

A suivre


	30. Frayeurs à travers le monde

**Prémonition**

Auteur : Chris

Titre : Prémonition

Série : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je ne suis pas l'auteur, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages…

Couples : Sirius X Severus X Sirius / Ron X Harry / Lucius X Remus

Dédicace: Pour Mano que je remercie pour son soutien toujours constant. Aligatou.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices.

Spéciale dédicace aux fans du couple Sirius X Severus X Sirius (que j'espère très nombreux ).

NDA : Désolée pour le retard.

Un grand merci pour les reviews, elles me font vraiment très plaisir et me touchent. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre, mais sachez que cela m'encourage vraiment !! Donc merci !!

NDA : L'action se passe après les années d'école d'Harry et de ses compagnons (Volumes 5 à 7 non inclus).

Georges Walmes, Lucian Homerians, Galen Globilot, Gullah, Rolland Dimer, Flink Nomers et Arthur Smith sont des personnages de ma création et par conséquent ils m'appartiennent.

**29 – Frayeurs à travers le monde**

« Il ne reste qu'une seule solution. » déclara t-il d'un air grave. « Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. » Il inspira un grand coup et finit par ordonner : « Tue-moi pendant qu'il est encore temps ! »

La phrase « Tue-moi » résonna dans la tête de Sirius.

Après avoir subi de plein fouet le sort de sa « chère cousine » Bellatrix, il avait passé quelques instants dans le voile. Un temps indéfini pendant lequel il avait revu sa vie.

L'ancien prisonnier avait senti la douleur l'envahir quand le sort l'avait durement frappé. Il s'était senti aspiré loin de son corps. Son âme avait atterri dans un endroit étrange, d'ailleurs il gardait un souvenir flou du décor.

Il se souvenait bien de plusieurs choses par contre. La douleur qui envahissait sa poitrine et sa tête en feu. Une voix surgie de nulle part lui avait posé une question, une seule.

« Veux-tu vivre ou mourir ? »

Quelle question stupide !

Vivre bien sûr ! Qui souhaitait mourir ?

Personne !

Et surtout pas lui.

« Alors quel est ton choix ? »

« Vivre… » finit-il par arriver à articuler malgré sa langue sèche comme du bois.

Sa voix ne lui avait jamais semblée aussi rocailleuse que cette fois-ci.

« Es-tu sûr de ton choix ? » redemanda la voix impérieusement.

« Oui… » répondit l'animagus.

« Bien qu'il en soit ainsi ! » conclut la voix.

Puis soudain le noir, terriblement angoissant. Pas le moindre bruit, la moindre lumière.

Puis plus rien. Le vide, le néant l'avait envahi. Il avait eu l'impression de traverser le temps et l'espace. Enfin, l'homme avait fini par perdre conscience.

Quant il avait ouvert les yeux, la fatigue l'avait poussé à se transformer en chien et il avait attrapé la première souris qui passait par-là pour s'endormir après l'avoir mangé.

Le reste de ses souvenirs ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à ce qu'il avait surnommé « l'après Azkaban ». Survie, transformation en chien, errance, froid, pluie, faim…

Une vie de chien, terriblement triste et solitaire.

Il avait fini par reprendre des forces pour atterrir dans un jardin moldu. Une famille visiblement pauvre, le toit fuyait, la barrière cassée et les nombreux enfants, le prouvait aisément l'avait recueilli et nourrit. Il faut dire que les nombreux lapins de garennes courant dans les champs voisins consistaient une nourriture importante.

Il gardait un bon souvenir de sa vie de chien dorloté mais l'appel du monde sorcier et son humanité finit par refaire surface. Il était parti sans un mot, des moldus n'auraient pas compris qu'un chien sache lire et écrire. Puis il avait regagné Poudlard à la surprise générale, pour le plus grand bonheur de certains et le malheur d'autres.

Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait changé en voyant sa vie défiler, il avait vu qu'il avait fait preuve de cruauté et d'inhumanité vis-à-vis des autres : ses parents, son frère, Severus surtout, Kreattur qu'il n'avait jamais considéré comme un être à la volonté propre, et d'autres encore.

Sa vie avait repris un cours plus ou moins normale. Il avait retrouvé ce qu'ils aimaient : Harry, son cher filleul qui était devenu un adulte et Remus, le loup-garou qu'il considérait comme un frère. Après de longues délibérations, son nom avait fini par être blanchi grâce à l'aide sans faille de Dumbledore. Il avait regagné sa maison, le seul chez lui qu'il avait eu et avait fini par accepter la proposition du directeur de Poudlard pour devenir professeur.

Tout était redevenu bizarrement et étrangement normal, enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé aux débuts mais les derniers évènements ne pouvaient que le faire mentir.

Le revirement de la famille Malefoy était déjà étonnant en soi, mais si quelqu'un lui avait dit que lui et « Snivellus » feraient amis-amis, il l'aurait sans doute tué, pourtant c'est ce qui se passait.

Sirius s'avança et gifla Severus. Ce n'était pas une gifle très forte ni qui voulait faire mal, l'animagus n'était pas content et il tenait à le faire savoir.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? » s'exclama l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs.

Il s'arrêta parce qu'il avait la voix qui tremblait. L'émotion montait en lui comme des vagues prenait l'assaut de la plage, inlassablement.

Il se tourna et quelques larmes commencèrent à couler sans qu'il puisse se contrôler.

Severus était-il donc si stupide et si aveugle ?

Sans doute !

Le maître des potions fut bouleversé, lui aussi, par ce qui arrivait. Sirius l'avait giflé, il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi, sans doute l'avait-il mérité.

Mais là, le voir aussi mal en point toucha un point sensible de l'impassible maître des potions. L'homme en robe noire s'avança et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius dans un mouvement très doux. Puis il finit par l'enlacer.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi sans parler. Puis, comme à regret, ils se séparèrent.

« Je refuse de te tuer… » annonça d'une voix étranglée l'animagus en se tournant finalement vers son vis-à-vis. « Nous trouverons une solution, d'accord ? »

Severus ne put qu'approuver ce qui relâcha la tension autour d'eux.

« Que devons-nous faire alors ? » demanda Snape en regardant l'homme dans les yeux.

Même s'il ne disait rien et ne voulait surtout pas le montrer, la sollicitude de l'homme l'avait profondément émue. Personne ne s'était soucié de lui depuis si longtemps qu'il avait fini par croire qu'il était indésirable aux yeux du reste du monde. Certaines personnes s'étaient montrées aimables avec lui, il repensait à la confiance que lui avait montré Dumbledore. Mais ce qui se passait avec Sirius, c'était différent. Totalement inconnu, il pensait avoir aimé Lucius mais ce qu'il ressentait pour l'ancien prisonnier, c'était si différent… Un peu comme une sorte d'abandon de sa part, de confiance irraisonnée et aussi d'envies très fortes. Comme actuellement.

Son corps était au supplice depuis quelques instants, quand il avait touché Sirius, son corps s'était réveillé. Son corps était en feu et il avait envie de…

Envie d'arracher les habits de Sirius et de le mettre à nu, de sentir son corps ferme contre le sien. Sans qu'il puisse se maîtriser et alors que Sirius semblait réfléchir à la question et n'avoir rien remarqué, il s'approcha de l'homme et l'embrassa.

L'autre lui répondit et bientôt, il n'y eut plus besoin de paroles. Leurs mains explorèrent mutuellement leurs corps. Essoufflés après l'acte, ils s'allongèrent nus dans la clairière.

Aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir remarqué que le décor avait changé, l'herbe avait reverdi et les buissons épineux étaient devenus des buissons en fleurs, certains avaient même des fruits.

Loin de là, l'un des Détraqueurs parlait avec Georges.

« A_lors, quel est le plan maintenant ? _» demanda la chose.

Georges se pencha en avant, la puanteur de la chair pourrie ne semblait pas l'affecter.

« Encore un peu de patience… » réclama l'homme. « Nous allons bientôt passer à l'action. »

« _Qu'attendons-nous ?_ » insista la créature qui flottait dans la pièce.

Le Mangemort leva un sourcil et pensa que même des êtres si étranges pouvaient avoir des sentiments, ou presque. En attendant, ils étaient impatients, Georges réfléchissait. Il ne voulait pas agir de façon inconsidérée. Mais il savait par expérience que laisser les gens ruminer à ne rien faire pouvait s'avérer très néfaste. Or, dans cette situation, il ne pouvait pas se passer de précieux alliés aussi inespérés que les Détraqueurs.

« Je compte exploiter les failles du système, distiller la peur. » commença à expliquer Walmes en croisant les jambes. « Tout d'abord, je vais laisser le ministère se poser des questions sur ce que vous êtes devenus. Ne rien faire peut s'avérer hautement stratégique, plus qu'une action prématurée. »

Il prit une inspiration et une idée lui vient en tête.

« Mais pour autant… » reprit-il en voyant que la créature attendait autre chose de lui. « Il y a bien quelque chose que je pourrais vous confier. »

La créature semblait intéressée mais elle le laissa parler. Voyant que le silence s'éternisait, Georges se lança.

« Cela pourrait être une bonne idée d'agir à différents endroits, comme ça, non seulement, ce serait imprévisible. Mais cela pourrait avoir un impact psychologique important et dérouter nos adversaires. Cela me plaît comme idée. »

« _Et vous pensez à quoi exactement ? _» demanda la créature.

« A semer la paniquer, dévaster des écoles, libérer des prisonniers, poser des bombes… Bref jouer les terroristes. » lâcha Walmes.

« _Je comprends…_ » finit par dire le Détraqueur. « _Et où voulez-vous frapper ? Qu'attendez-vous de nous ?_ »

La voix rauque trépignait d'impatience. Georges sentait l'envie d'agir, de faire quelque chose. C'était une bonne chose que de s'investir dans le mouvement, de toute façon, il fallait continuer à frapper, à se manifester.

Cela créerait un climat de terreur, et c'est dans ce genre de climat que les choses pourraient se passer au mieux pour leur groupe.

La peur pouvait faire faire n'importe quoi à certaines personnes, qui perdaient alors la tête. Si tout se déroulait bien, la prise de pouvoir pouvait se faire rapidement sans éclat et sans perte. L'idéal pour eux.

« Pour les méthodes, vous avez carte blanche. » commença Georges qui savait que si les gens sentaient que leur direction ou leur hiérarchie ne leur faisait pas confiance, tout irait en se dégradant. « Evitez de vous faire remarquer et de laisser des traces sera mon exigence principale. Frappez dans tous les pays, quelque ils soient, à des jours et des heures non définis, de façon irrégulière. Attaquez des écoles, des postes, des camions, des entreprises, des supermarchés, des prisons… ou des points importants susceptibles de créer la panique. Semez la terreur, voilà l'objectif. Peu importe les méthodes, quelques morts par-ci par-là sont de très bonnes idées. Et la destruction de marchandises ou des locaux, c'est aussi des bons points pour notre action. »

Le détraqueur s'avança pour donner son accord. Puis il partit, Georges se sentait soulagé. Il n'y avait pas à dire mais traiter avec ces êtres était éprouvant pour les nerfs.

L'homme se leva et se dirigea dans une salle assez grande. Au centre la statue de Voldemort trônait. Si cela continuait, il pourrait même se débarrasser du célèbre sorcier et prendre officiellement les rênes du pouvoir. Mais il fallait encore attendre un peu et jouer le jeu de la duplicité.

Le grand serpent du sorcier le plus craint du monde se trouvait autour du cou de son ancien maître. Il siffla en l'entendant arriver mais se calma aussitôt en voyant que l'homme avait pensé à lui amener une grenouille qu'il croqua aussitôt.

Georges s'assit en face de la statue dont les yeux étaient devenus expressifs même si l'homme ne pouvait même pas remuer ne serait-ce que son petit doigt.

« Les préparatifs se passent bien. » Il y avait fort longtemps que Georges s'adressait simplement avec Voldemort. Il avait toujours refusé d'appeler quelqu'un « maître », il n'avait pas l'intention de commencer aujourd'hui, surtout qu'il comptait bien prendre cette place. « La prison d'Azkaban n'est plus. »

Georges vit que les yeux de la statue étaient contents et qu'il donnait son approbation pleine et entière.

« La plupart des prisonniers nous ont rejoints, les autres ne sont plus de ce monde. » déclara Walmes en sachant fort bien que ce genre de méthodes ne pouvait que plaire au sorcier qui adorait régner par la peur.

Encore une fois, il eut raison, le sorcier qui faisait peur à temps de monde semblait se satisfaire de ce qu'il disait. De toute façon, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de dévoiler tout ses plans, juste le strict minimum.

« Notre groupe a augmenté mais il faut les entraîner. » expliqua Georges. « Bientôt, nous passerons à l'action. »

Walmes savait que l'attente n'était pas le genre de Voldemort mais à la limite peu lui importait.

« Nous allons employer Severus Snape pour qu'il essaye de voir comment vous sortir de la statue. Les potions pourraient peut-être agir et c'est le meilleur dans son domaine. Nous ne sommes pas sûr que cela marche mais autant essayer. »

Voldemort approuva en clignant des yeux. Puis Georges s'en alla.

Il savait d'avance que quelque soit les potions inventées par Snape, celles-ci échoueraient. En effet, lors de la résurrection de Voldemort, c'était lui qui avait trouvé le sort pour le libérer. Et il connaissait les effets, Walmes avait d'ailleurs bien réfléchi avant de lancer cette cérémonie. En choisissant le sort, Georges savait d'avance ce qui allait se passer : pendant un temps, le sorcier noir semblerait avoir retrouvé son corps et ses capacités intellectuelles. Très vite, sa capacité à lancer des sorts serait devenue nulle. Georges refusait d'être utilisé et il avait bien compris que Voldemort immobilisé, les Mangemorts auraient besoin d'un chef. Discrètement, une fois incapable de se protéger, il avait envoûté le redoutable sorcier qui l'avait nommé chef des Mangemorts en attendant de retrouver pleinement ses capacités. Après l'impossibilité des sorts, Georges savait que le sort paralyserait petit à petit les membres de l'homme. Au final, il devenait une statue vivante, incapable de bouger et de parler, ce qui l'était actuellement. Et c'était le stade final : une statue vivante, comme avoir une sculpture dans son salon.

Georges attendait un peu avant de mettre fin aux jours de ce sorcier mais il fallait trouver un bouc émissaire, en aucun cas, cela devait lui retomber dessus.

Il fallait qu'il soit blanc comme neige et en aucun cas mêlé à la mort de l'ancien dirigeant s'il voulait avoir les pleins pouvoirs sur les Mangemorts.

Et il avait trouvé la parfaite victime : Severus Snape.

Georges n'avait pas aimé la victoire du Mangemort et il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il n'aurait pas su dire d'où venait ce sentiment. Cependant, avec le temps, il avait appris à faire confiance à son instinct et jusqu'alors, il avait eu raison.

L'homme avait subi la faim et la torture et pourtant il était sorti vainqueur du combat contre l'un de ses meilleurs jeunes espoirs. Georges avait pourtant tout planifié dans les moindres détails. Normalement, le Mangemort aurait du mourir rapidement et donné confiance à ses troupes qui ne savaient rien de leurs ennemis. Au lieu de cela, Severus avait gagné au cours d'un long combat âprement disputé.

Walmes avait dû modifier ses plans à la dernière minute ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il avait récupéré tant bien que mal le combat pour montrer que jamais il ne fallait sous-estimer leurs adversaires, ce qu'il avait fait.

Cependant, les choses risquaient de changer en sa faveur très prochainement. Son petit discours avait eu l'effet escompté. La motivation de l'homme et sa fidélité étaient acquises. Mais il ne changerait pas ses plans pour autant, il fallait sacrifier ce pion pour ses besoins. Et là, il retournerait la situation en sa faveur.

Georges savait que lui seul aurait pu sauver Voldemort mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Au contraire, le laisser dans sa prison de pierre servait ses intérêts car en maintenant l'homme prisonnier, il continuait d'usurper son pouvoir. Les anciens Mangemorts n'étaient pas prêts psychologiquement à renoncer au fondateur du mouvement mais ils y viendraient très bientôt. Le petit discours de Georges avait déjà planté les graines de la fidélité, nul doute que cela lui serait utile.

Il se leva, il fallait qu'il ait une petite conversation avec Severus Snape, après tout, il était sensé lui confier l'avenir du dirigeant entre ses mains.

Pendant ce temps là, Dobby avait écrit son discours sur un vieux morceau de papier. Plein de ratures et de fautes d'orthographe, cela ne ressemblait pas à grand chose.

En désespoir de cause, l'elfe commença à se balancer sur lui-même et à se punir. Hermione l'arrêta, ce n'était pas facile de trouver les mots pour convaincre les autres de rejoindre une cause. Mais il le fallait pour réussir à ce que les elfes rejoignent leur groupe.

« Faisons une pause et allons goûter. » proposa la jeune femme en se levant et n'y tenant plus car aucun mot ni aucune inspiration ne semblait venir.

Alors qu'ils rejoignaient la cuisine, ils aperçurent Kreattur, l'elfe de maison de la famille Black qui visiblement écoutait aux portes.

En le regardant de plus prêt, Hermione vit que l'elfe semblait très intéressé par toute cette histoire. Peu après le retour de Sirius dans sa maison, ce dernier avait changé d'attitude envers l'elfe. Il se mit à le considérer comme une personne entière. Cette façon de se comporter avait amené bien du changement chez Kreattur. Pour finir, Sirius lui avait même proposé de lui donner sa liberté s'il le désirait.

L'elfe avait refusé et comme Dumbeldore, maintenant Sirius le payait aussi. Une somme dérisoire certes mais l'elfe semblait content, d'autant plus que Sirius lui avait offert une médaille pour le récompenser de ses années de travail et lui avait offert un tablier neuf.

Toutes ses attentions avaient fini par gagner la confiance de l'elfe qui du coup, préparait de bien meilleurs repas et s'occupait vraiment de la maison. Plus un grain de poussière ne traînait et les vieilleries avaient été remplacées par des bibelots choisis avec soin en concert avec l'elfe qui semblait s'être pris de passion pour la décoration. Pleinement encouragé par Sirius qui souhaitait changer sa maison pour la rajeunir et ne plus faire face à ses malheureux souvenirs d'enfants, l'elfe semblait largement plus épanoui et serein.

Il adorait faire les brocantes et les puces, toujours accompagné par Sirius car les elfes libres demeuraient une chose hors normes alors faire les achats de décoration seul était encore inimaginable.

Ainsi l'homme et l'elfe étaient arrivés à un consensus et à une paix inégalée jusqu'à là. Le ménage était impeccable, la cuisine bonne, Kreattur dînait même souvent avec les sorciers ce qui était loin d'être facile à gérer mais il s'y faisait au fur et à mesure.

Quant au mobilier et à la décoration, Harry devait reconnaître que l'elfe, qui adorait chiner dans les brocantes et les puces, avait plutôt bon goût.

Le portrait de la mère de Sirius criait toujours autant et Kreattur s'obstinait à le nettoyer avec un plumeau tous les jours. Cette attention semblait calmer la vieille femme qui ne pouvait rien faire sinon exprimer son mécontentement. Sirius l'avait installé dans un coin un peu plus reclus, soit disant pour la mettre au calme. Nul ne se faisait d'illusions, c'était surtout lui qui voulait être au calme.

L'elfe se mit à préparer un goûter pour les hôtes. Dobby commença à aider malgré lui l'autre elfe qui le laissa faire. Hermione les invita ensuite à les rejoindre à table ce que les elfes finirent par faire après de nombreuses hésitations pour savoir qui des deux aurait le premier l'honneur de s'asseoir. Kreattur insistait car Dobby était un invité et Dobby ne voulait rien en faire. Harry finit par les mettre d'accord en leur proposant de s'asseoir en même temps. Après s'être restauré, le silence tomba comme un couperet.

« Dis, Kreattur… » fit Hermione en s'éclaircissant la gorge. « Ca te dirait de venir nous aider. Je suis sûr que tu serais un très bon conseiller pour Dobby et tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais ce que nous voulons faire ? »

L'elfe hocha la tête.

« Oui, Kreattur a tout entendu. Il ne voulait pas écouter mais comme vous parliez avec un elfe de la maison, Kreattur a été intrigué. » expliqua t-il de sa voix un peu moins aiguë que celle de son compatriote. « Du coup, Kreattur a tout écouté et est intéressé par le plan de la Sang… » Kreattur s'arrêta avant de prononcer la phrase « Sang de bourbe ».

Phrase très méprisante qui désignait les sorciers issus de parents moldus comme Hermione ou bien Lilly, la mère d'Harry.

Sirius avait formellement interdit à Kreattur d'employer cette expression qu'il qualifiait de méprisante et son interdit pesait sur l'elfe.

Hermione ne s'en offusqua pas car elle savait que c'est ce que la famille Black avait inculqué à leur elfe depuis son enfance et qu'il ne faisait que répéter les formules apprises.

« Veux-tu nous aider Kreattur ? » demanda Draco avec anxiété.

Il savait que si jamais l'elfe les trahissait pour reporter leurs dires à ses anciens maîtres, comme Bellatrix qui était la cousine de Sirius, ils seraient dans une situation très périlleuse et leurs plans seraient alors réduits à néant.

Soit l'elfe les aidait, soit il fallait trouver un moyen de le faire taire, même si pour cela, il fallait employer des méthodes contreversées, voire même tuer.

Depuis que sa mère était morte, torturée devant lui, tout comme son père, qui avait échappé de peu à la mort, parce qu'ils avaient refusé de lui faire apposer la marque de Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le non, Draco avait compris et appris bien des choses, même malgré lui. Plus rien ne serait comme avant. Il appréciait l'aide et l'amitié offerte par Harry, Ron et Hermione qui lui avait tendu la main alors que lui les avait toujours méprisé et considéré comme moins que rien. Eux, ils l'avaient accepté, même si cela n'était pas facile. Ils lui avaient pardonné ses erreurs et offerts une nouvelle voie. Draco avait compris que ce que cherchait les Mangemorts, c'était le règne des sorciers purs, à n'importe quel prix. Et ils n'hésiteraient pas à torturer et à tuer pour obtenir ce qu'ils cherchaient. Au contraire, cette alternative leur plaisait assez à vrai dire.

Pour ne pas leur laisser de champ libre, il fallait malheureusement, se montrer aussi impitoyable qu'eux. Même s'il n'aimait pas ça, même si ce n'était pas dans son caractère, il savait qu'il pourrait faire des choses horribles si cela permettait d'arrêter la progression du sorcier maléfique le plus craint du moment.

« Tu dois comprendre une chose Kreattur. » dit d'un ton si solennel que toute la pièce semblait suspendue à ses lèvres. « Si tu ne nous aide pas, il faudra te taire d'une façon ou d'une autre. Soit de ton plein gré, la solution que tous ici préféreront, soit de force. »

Il semblait très sérieux et en disant cela et ses yeux bleus semblaient brûler l'elfe et le sonder.

« Tu peux choisir de nous aider, bien entendu. Tu peux aussi ne pas nous aider mais il faudra que tout ce que tu aies entendu ne soit jamais répété. Et je suis très sérieux en disant cela. »

Le jeune Malefoy finit sa phrase. L'air semblait lourd mais Harry, Ron et Hermione comprenaient aussi tout à fait pourquoi leur ami avait fait cette déclaration. Ils ne voulaient pas de fuites ni d'espions. Or Kreattur ayant tout entendu pouvait choisir de les dénoncer vu ses liens avec la famille Black dont une partie était devenue Mangemort.

L'elfe pouvait aussi choisir de les aider.

Bien entendu, aucun des jeunes gens ne voulait forcer la main à la petite créature.

Tous semblaient suspendus à sa réponse.

Chacun pouvait entendre la respiration de son voisin et sentir qu'il transpirait.

Les paroles de Draco venaient de leur faire prendre conscience aux jeunes gens que toutes les actions qu'ils allaient entreprendre pouvaient s'avérer dangereusement mortelles. Non seulement, ils risquaient leurs vies mais aussi celles de tous leurs compagnons. Tout cela s'avérerait très risqués, d'autant plus que Harry Potter était toujours la cible numéro un des Mangemorts.

Pour l'instant, les incursions mentales de Voldemort semblaient s'être arrêtées mais le jeune garçon savait que ce n'était qu'un calme temporaire.

Parfois il sentait la nuit ses membres pris dans un étau de fer et se paralyser comme si ses bras ou ses jambes étaient devenus de la pierre.

Si Kreattur amenait les Mangemorts à la maison de Sirius, cachée par des artifices qui empêchaient quiconque n'était pas invité d'y pénétrer, ces derniers feraient des ravages et enlèveraient Harry.

Or Albus Dumbeldore les avait averti que les baguettes de sorcier de Voldemort et d'Harry étant liés, il était vital pour l'Ordre du Phénix de faire passer la vie du jeune garçon avant toute autre considération.

A suivre


	31. Planifications

**Prémonition**

Auteur : Chris

Titre : Prémonition

Série : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je ne suis pas l'auteur, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages…

Couples : Sirius X Severus X Sirius / Ron X Harry / Lucius X Remus

Dédicace: Pour Mano que je remercie pour son soutien toujours constant. Aligatou.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices.

Spéciale dédicace aux fans du couple Sirius X Severus X Sirius (que j'espère très nombreux ).

NDA : Un grand merci pour les reviews, elles me font vraiment très plaisir et me touchent même si je ne pense jamais à vous remercier individuellement. Sachez cependant que cela m'encourage vraiment !! Donc merci encore mille fois !!

NDA : Georges Walmes, Lucian Homerians, Galen Globilot, Gullah, Rolland Dimer, Flink Nomers et Arthur Smith sont des personnages de ma création et par conséquent ils m'appartiennent.

**30 – Planifications**

Dans la maison de Sirius Black, le silence était de plomb. Les paroles de Draco semblaient avoir mis un terme à l'ambiance joyeuse qui caractérisait l'établissement de plans.

« Kreattur comprend. » finit par dire l'elfe en les regardant de ses yeux globuleux. « Kreattur n'a pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit, il promet de se taire. »

Cette phrase soulagea la tension palpable qui régnait dans la pièce.

Cependant, Malefoy semblait sceptique et il désirait aller jusqu'au fond des choses.

« Et que veux-tu faire alors ? Pourquoi devrions-nous te croire ? » demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. « Nous n'avons pas oublié que fut un temps, tu es allé voir Bellatrix et que tu lui as révélé ce que Harry cherchait. C'est encore à cause de toi que Sirius a passé le voile. Encore une chance qu'il ne soit pas mort définitivement ! Mais cela aurait très bien pu être le cas ! Encore mieux, Sirius t'a libéré et t'a pardonné. »

La vérité que venait de dire Draco, car ce n'était rien de moins que cela dont il s'agissait, rappelait des souvenirs douloureux à toutes les personnes rassemblées.

Harry n'oublierait jamais la peur et le désespoir qui l'avait envahit quand il avait cru perdre son parrain, la seule famille qui lui restait. Et il n'avait pas oublié, non plus, la haine pure qu'il avait ressentie envers l'elfe pour avoir tué son parrain.

Quelques mois plus tard, heureusement, Sirius était revenu mais semblait totalement ignorer comment il avait pu sortir du voile. L'important était qu'il y était arrivé et que désormais, il était sain et sauf.

Honteux, l'elfe baissa la tête. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait fait mais cela lui avait semblé justifié à l'époque. Sa fidélité allant avant tout envers la famille Black dont le seul membre qui lui importait était le tableau de la mère de famille. C'était cette dernière qui lui avait suggéré d'aller voir sa nièce et de tout dire concernant le jeune Potter.

« Le passé est le passé. » déclara Hermione d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant.

Elle cherchait à avancer et à oublier les querelles. S'ils voulaient réussir, il fallait penser à s'unir et non à se diviser. Or, pour cela, il fallait pardonner, aller de l'avant, accorder une seconde chance et c'était bien ce qu'elle comptait expliquer.

« Ecoutez-moi bien tous. » commença la brune d'un ton sérieux qui indiquait qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. « Nous sommes ici pour avancer dans la même direction. Croyez-moi : nos petites divisions, ce que nous avons fait de mal, il nous faut l'oublier pour avancer. Il faut nous faire confiance car c'est le ciment de notre collaboration. Sans cela, nous ne pourrons rien faire et encore moins atteindre notre but commun. Or nous sommes là pour ça. »

Elle reprit sa respiration.

« Aucun de nous ne sera épargné dans cette guerre. Homme, femme, enfant, sorcier, non sorcier, humain ou non humain, celui qui se dressera sur le chemin de… Voldemort. » La jeune fille avait fini par réussir à prononcer le nom tant craint. « N'épargnera personne si cela sert ses intérêts. Il faut bien en avoir conscience. Vous me comprenez ? »

Voyant que ses paroles faisaient leur petit effet, elle décida de porter le coup final à sa démonstration.

« Draco, tu ne dois pas oublier que pendant un temps, toi aussi et ta famille, vous étiez du côté des Mangemorts. Malgré cela, l'ordre du Phénix vous a ouvert les bras, nous avons ignoré ton passé et offert une seconde chance. Pour moi, Kreattur mérite le même traitement et je veux lui accorder ma confiance car je pense qu'avec son aide, nous pourrons réussir dans ce que nous voulons entreprendre en ce qui concerne l'aide que nous voulons obtenir des elfes de maisons. »

Kreattur était visiblement ému par les paroles d'Hermione, il s'avança vers la jeune fille et lui prit les mains dans les siennes tout en la fixant.

« Vous êtes intelligente et gentille. » finit par dire le petit elfe qui arrivait au niveau des genoux de la jeune fille. « Oui, vraiment compréhensive. Kreattur n'a jamais rencontré durant sa vie une telle gentillesse et une telle attention. Les choses ont changés. Maître Sirius a lui aussi changé en bien. Kreattur va tout faire pour mériter votre confiance. Lui aussi, il veut aider. Les elfes seront des victimes du vilain sorcier. »

L'elfe se mit à trembler car il avait fréquenté Voldemort par l'intermédiaire du frère de Sirius, Regulus Black qui avait un temps appartenu aux Mangemorts avant de mourir.

« Il a vu ce que le sorcier a fait à maître Regulus, il le terrorisait et le martyrisait. Des fois même, il revenait avec des brûlures ou des traces de coups alors que maître Regulus faisait de son mieux pour aider. Kreattur a vu tout ça et soigné maître Regulus. Il a même aidé maître Regulus plusieurs fois pour des missions et a rencontré le vilain sorcier. Cet homme est méchant et il respire le mal. C'est pour ça que Kreattur souhaite aider. »

Le soulagement se peint sur les visages. Puis Dobby vient se placer près de Kreattur et lui serra la main puis lui tira les oreilles.

« Dobby est fier de Kreattur. » dit-il de sa voix si haut perchée qu'elle était parfois grinçante. « Kreattur sera d'une grande aide. Il expliquera le danger aussi. »

L'affaire semblait entendue, un nouvel elfe de maison se joignait à leur mouvement. Son aide serait précieuse car Hermione se doutait bien que convaincre les elfes de maison serait une tâche pour le moins ardue.

Mais il fallait relever le défi et le gagner !

A tout prix !

Dans le monde entier, d'étranges évènements commençaient à se produire ici et là, sans pour cela qu'il y ait corrélation. Un raz-de-marée par ci, une crise alimentaire par là, les prix de toutes les denrées - aliments, carburants- ne cessaient d'augmenter sans que les gens voient une amélioration de leurs conditions. Les démunis s'appauvrissaient, les riches l'étaient encore plus, le monde semblait aller en se divisant en deux.

En parallèle, une certaine insécurité montait car un nouveau groupe de terroristes avait fait la une des journaux dernièrement. Ils s'étaient attaqués à une prison d'un grand pays qui détenait un certain nombre de prisonniers politiques. Non seulement, certains fous étaient désormais en liberté ce qui causait une grande panique dans la région où cela s'était produit, mais en plus, la presse avait fait ses choux gras sur les prisonniers. Ils avaient mis en avant tous les mauvais traitements qu'ils avaient subi tout en expliquant qu'un certain nombre d'entre eux était au final innocents des crimes dont on les accusait.

Bref, la situation n'était pas au beau fixe, ce qui arrangeait les affaires de Georges.

Ce dernier surveillait chaque jour les entraînements des recrues. De plus, il avait chargé un groupe de cinq Mangemorts qui recueillaient tous les orphelins de guerre ou enfants abandonnés, même ceux qui n'étaient pas sorciers, pour les entraîner.

Cette idée lui était venue grâce à ses nombreuses lectures sur l'histoire moldue. Il fallait bien reconnaître qu'ils s'y connaissaient en terme de manipulations et de guerre.

Beaucoup de sorciers au sang purs les tenaient pour des imbéciles qui n'étaient que des moutons et que seuls les sorciers devaient gouverner. Bien entendu, l'idée d'un gouvernement sorcier n'était pas pour lui déplaire au contraire. Cependant, contrairement à ses compatriotes, il s'inspirait de toutes les sources à sa disposition pour agir au mieux. Et Georges avait trouvé de l'inspiration dans les livres d'histoires. Dernièrement, son idée avait été d'appliquer la méthode vietnamienne. Ce pays, autrefois appelé l'Indochine, était une colonie. Un mouvement de gauche, appelé les communistes, prônant la propriété collective, s'était popularisé. Du coup, le pays était devenu libre et communiste en même temps. Les riches débarrassés de leurs biens, envoyés en campagne, la vie était devenue difficile pour tous lors de cette phase de réorganisation politique et la famine s'était répandue. Au même moment, un grand pays, ne voyant pas d'un bon œil la mise en place de ce gouvernement, avait déclaré la guerre au Vietnam. Ce dernier avait à sa disposition une main d'œuvre considérable et mis en place des camps pour enfants afin de les entraîner à la guerre. Le politicien avait fait de ses enfants de redoutables machines de guerre. Par nature, cruels, les plus jeunes enfants n'avaient pas encore appris la différence entre le bien et le mal, un bon endoctrinement leur permettait de croire n'importe quoi et de devenir alors de parfaits petits soldats. Ils avaient non seulement l'avantage d'être petits, ce qui leur permettait de se dissimuler facilement mais aussi d'attendrir les adultes qui ne les prenaient pas au sérieux.

Inspiré par cette méthode, Georges avait décidé de constituer une armée parallèle constituée uniquement de soldats enfants. Son projet encore jeune nécessitait de trouver des enfants, c'est pourquoi il avait chargé cinq sorciers de se fondre parmi les moldus, de repérer les orphelins pour les amener dans le campement.

Ensuite, on les mettait en confiance en les nourrissant et en leur procurant des jeux, essentiellement axé sur la guerre. Ils avaient aussi le droit à des séances de cinéma quotidiennes, qui servaient la propagande.

Pour l'instant, ils étaient une dizaine, c'était un bon début. Walmes savait que son projet pourrait être un sacré atout et il avait isolé au maximum ces enfants des autres sorciers afin de garder cet atout secret dans sa manche aussi longtemps que possible.

Lucian Homerians n'était pas en reste. Il supervisait une partie des entraînements et personne n'était ménagé. Hors de question que quelqu'un se relâche. L'homme avait compris que Georges avait un plan et il savait que la magie qu'il avait utilisé lors de son discours insufflerait un conditionnement utile et sans faille. C'est ce dont ils avaient besoin. Même les plus réticents Mangemorts étaient maintenant convaincus que Voldemort soutenait leur action et qu'ils devaient collaborer au maximum de leurs possibilités. Ainsi, Lucians comme Georges avaient pu déléguer une partie du travail et cela s'avérait nettement plus efficace.

Chacun prenait des groupes de jeunes et leur apprenait leurs spécialités. Les Mangemorts inculquait aussi une loyauté totale à leur chef et leur cause : la domination des sangs purs sur les autres et dans le monde. Leur existence dévoilée et surtout une suprématie sur le monde moldu.

Georges avait demandé à Galen Globilot de lui amener Severus à qui un appartement privé sous haute surveillance avait été attribué.

Severus venait de quitter la colline de ses rêves.

Il repensait à ce qui venait de se passer. Encore une fois, il venait de céder aux tentations de la chair avec Sirius. Ils l'avaient fait, encore une fois.

Pourtant malgré le dégoût qu'il ressentait car il n'avait pas sur maîtriser ses pulsions, il avait passé un moment… agréable. Il fallait le dire.

Le professeur se souvenait encore des caresses brûlantes de l'animagus, de sa fougue et de sa passion. Il ignorait pourquoi l'homme avait cédé, ils devaient tous les deux être en manque. Lui, depuis Lucius, n'avait plus eu de relation. Quant à Sirius, il se doutait bien que depuis sa libération de prison, il n'avait pas encore fait de conquête.

En s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le siège, Severus se laissa aller. Cela avait été agréable, son corps était comme apaisé et détendu.

Sirius savait-il à quel point il était doué pour ces choses là ?

Pas besoin de promesses d'avenir, ni de mots, les deux hommes n'avaient voulu qu'assouvir un besoin charnel et chacun y avait répondu de son plein gré.

En pensant à ceci, Severus secoua la tête car il savait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça.

Sirius l'aidait, il était une présence ami dans un monde hostile.

Le professeur secoua la tête, il refusait d'avoir une relation maintenant.

En pensant à Sirius, il se dit qu'il méritait sans doute bien mieux que lui.

Il se jura alors mentalement de repousser l'animagus désormais.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées et sa résolution toute nouvelle quand une personne frappa à la porte. Il n'avait aucune envie de répondre ni d'ouvrir mais la dite personne n'attendit pas son autorisation ou sa réponse pour pénétrer dans son salon.

Severus sursauta, malgré lui et il se méprisa pour cela, quand apparut Galen. Cette brute l'avait martyrisé avec plaisir et il faisait un parfait bourreau. Il savait frapper là où cela faisait mal, quand s'arrêter et quand recommencer. Il pouvait prolonger la souffrance à l'infini et était un tortionnaire qui aimait varier les coups, trouver de nouveaux jouets et les briser. Il avait été victime de cet homme et il avait connu la souffrance. Une douleur telle qu'elle avait failli lui faire perdre raison. Le manque de sommeil, la faim, la peur et la douleur, il avait connu tout cela comme si cela avait été une amante exigeante ne laissant plus rien derrière elle, balayant tout sur son passage. Si Sirius n'avait pas été là, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas survécu. Parfois, il se demandait encore si cela était une bonne chose.

Le maître des potions s'efforça de se recomposer son masque de froideur qu'il avait habituellement. Pour cela, il s'efforça de penser que cet homme, en face de lui, n'était autre que Neville, le plus mauvais élève qu'il n'ait jamais eu dans toute sa carrière.

Galen, une brute assez épaisse au corps massif, s'attendait à plus de réactions de la part de son ancienne victime. Il savait que c'était sans doute pour cette raison que Georges l'avait envoyer lui amener cet homme. Mais lui, il avait sursauté quand il était entré, n'attendant pas de visiteur, mais quelques secondes avaient suffi pour qu'il se compose un masque impassible comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas et qu'il l'ignorait totalement.

« Lève-toi ! » ordonna t-il.

Il détestait qu'une personne, surtout un ancien prisonnier, lui tienne tête. Il arriverait à le briser comme il l'avait fait pour tant d'autres.

« Je ne suis plus un prisonnier et je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de ta part. » répliqua calme, qui n'était que de surface, Severus.

Cette réponse ne fit qu'augmenter la fureur de Galen. Il se mit à haïr cet homme qui avait résisté à la torture et qui avait retrouvé sa dignité.

« C'est Georges qui te convoques alors dépêche ! » dit-il d'un ton impérieux.

Severus frissonna car il se souvenait bien de ce ton qui dominait le rythme de la prison et qui en faisait frémir de peur plus d'un. Cet homme était non seulement sans pitié ni aucune compassion, de plus les scrupules ne l'étouffaient pas.

Snape avait vite compris qu'il appartenait à ce genre d'hommes prêts à tout pour satisfaire leurs plaisirs pervers, en l'occurrence faire mal aux autres, et leurs ambitions.

Inutile de le défier plus car il savait que cela pourrait se retourner contre lui, mais si un jour, il avait l'occasion d'éliminer cet homme, il ne se gênerait pas.

Severus se leva aussi lentement qu'il le put comme s'il avait tout son temps, il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Il passa devant l'homme en redressant la tête et en regardant fixement devant lui. Galen ferma la porte brusquement et s'avança devant lui. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent durant le trajet, inutile, ils ne pourraient jamais y avoir un accord entre eux ni autre chose que de la haine !

Globilot qui faisait dans les deux mètres de haut et qui pesait facilement le bon quintal ressemblait à un footballeur américain. D'un physique peu avenant, il incarnait le modèle type de la brute épaisse et sanguinaire. Son nez était tordu, il avait du être cassé, il lui manquait une oreille et il avait une cicatrice sur l'un de ses bras. Mais c'était un homme qui s'entraînait très régulièrement. Du coup, il avait acquis une musculature impressionnante et ne s'en laissait pas compter.

Les deux hommes traversèrent différentes salles et couloirs dont Severus ignorait tout car il n'avait pas pu explorer seul les différents coins de la base. Jamais il n'avait été seul, enfermé dans ses appartements, des gardes se tenaient devant la porte et il ne pouvait qu'aller au réfectoire en leur compagnie. Aucune autre sortie n'était permise.

L'homme en profita pour noter des repères et comprendre où il se trouverait. Le plus d'informations il donnerait à l'ordre du Phénix, le plus, il arriverait à rendre utile sa mission. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pu donner aucune indication de lieu mais il ne comptait pas baisser les bras. Ils finirent par arriver dans une pièce un peu retirée. Galen frappa, attendit un court instant et entra. Severus comprit tout de suite que son interlocuteur n'était pas n'importe qui. Il y avait eu dans ce geste une hésitation, une angoisse qui montrait que Galen connaissait son interlocuteur et le craignait.

Le maître des potions déglutit, mais la demande de rendez-vous ne l'étonnait pas. Si ces hommes lui avaient laissé la vie sauve, ce n'était pas pour rien. Il se doutait qu'ils avaient prévu quelque chose pour lui et il se demandait bien quoi. A vrai dire, il ignorait tout du sort que les Mangemorts lui réservaient. Il doutait qu'ils lui fassent confiance et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, le sort lancé dans l'arène n'avait qu'un but : s'assurer de la fidélité de tous les hommes, dont lui. Il fallait qu'il fasse croire qu'il était de leurs côtés, sa vie en dépendait et il pourrait sans doute accéder à plus d'informations utiles et pratiques.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce vaste où se tenait Georges. Debout, il lisait des documents et semblait absorbé par sa lecture. Avisant ses visiteurs, il fit signe à Severus de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises, dit quelques mots à Galen qui s'en alla.

Severus était tendu, cet homme, ce Georges, il ne l'avait vu que quelques fois seulement. Mais il était indéniable qu'il dégageait une sorte d'aura, il était naturellement charismatique et charmeur. Il était devenu le chef incontesté des Mangemorts avec une facilité si déconcertante que le maître des potions en avait compris à quel point cet homme était dangereux, sans doute un adversaire bien plus redoutable que son ancien maître.

Il s'efforça de se détendre comme s'il avait confiance en cet homme, après tout, il était encore envoûté même si le sort semblait moins bien marcher depuis qu'il était conscient de son existence.

Georges observa un instant Snape, cet homme qui avait survécu à des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. En un sens il l'admirait pour cela, mais il fallait quand même le sacrifier pour sa cause.

« Un petit verre ? » demanda d'un ton poli et doux Walmes en servant de la vodka sans attendre la réponse de son invité.

« Merci. » répondit l'homme qui était vêtu de noir comme à son habitude.

Il ne toucha pas son verre et attendit en observant la pièce. Celle-ci était décorée de façon élégante mais sobre. Georges sourit mais étrangement ce sourire ne rassura en aucune manière Severus qui commençait même à être inquiet.

Il s'efforça de respirer calmement et de rester calme voire même impassible.

Il n'était pas censé craindre quoique ce soit puisque officiellement il était rétabli comme Mangemort.

Les deux hommes attendirent en silence. Walmes finit son verre tranquillement, il était du genre patient. Néanmoins, il se rendit vite compte que son invité respirait aussi le calme et la patience. Il était rare qu'un homme joue sur le même registre que lui. Cela pourrait s'avérer intéressant.

« Qu'allons-nous faire de vous Severus ? » demanda Georges qui avait une idée tout à fait précise du devenir de son 'invité'.

L'homme sursauta quand l'autre l'appela par son prénom.

« Ainsi donc, j'ai le choix ? » demanda ironiquement le maître des potions.

« Non. » répliqua aussi sec Walmes. « Vous ne l'aurez pas tant que des doutes pèseront sur vous. »

Severus déglutit. Ainsi, les Mangemorts, cet homme à leur tête, doutaient encore de lui. Il pria de toutes ses forces, sans doute la première fois depuis une éternité, pour que ces 'hôtes' ne le renvoient pas en prison. Il doutait de s'en relever si jamais cela se produisait.

Georges continuait d'observer son invité. Il avait peur, il le sentait à l'odeur qu'il émettait et à certains gestes parasites qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire. C'était une bonne chose.

Il laissa le temps à l'autre de reprendre ses esprits. S'il ne lui posait aucune question, il le renverrait et tant mieux si l'homme n'avait pas toutes les informations, cela l'arrangeait.

Severus finit de déglutir. Voyant que Georges ne lui donnait aucune information et que cela ne semblait pas le gêner, il prit la décision de le questionner plus avant.

« Je suppose que vous voulez me confier un travail. Si je suis en vie, c'est que vous avez enfin pris conscience de ma valeur. » dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait assuré et plein de confiance, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. « Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Le maître n'a jamais eu aucune occasion de douter de moi. Je lui suis loyal. Quand pourrais-je le voir ? »

Le militaire sourit encore un peu plus, cet homme était intéressant.

« Très prochainement. D'ailleurs plus tôt que vous ne l'espériez sans doute. » répondit-il en prenant son temps histoire de faire mariner l'autre.

« Je suis sûr qu'il m'a fait demander. » ajouta Severus.

« A vrai dire, c'est plus de potions et de soins dont il a besoin que d'une personne en particulier. »

Georges se tut observant son vis-à-vis qui, celui-ci était intrigué. Il aimait bien surprendre les gens, c'était toujours un avantage.

« Qui ? » demanda curieux Severus en avançant légèrement son siège.

« Voldemort. » répondit après quelques secondes de silence.

L'annonce ressembla à un coup de tonnerre pour Severus qui ne put s'empêcher de sursauter sur son siège.

« Ce sera un honneur de servir le maître. » répondit le maître des potions après quelques instants.

Il avait essayé de se recomposer au mieux son masque de Mangemort mais la réponse l'avait trop stupéfaite pour qu'il soit réellement crédible.

« C'est bien ainsi que je l'entendais. » répondit Walmes en se resservant tranquillement un verre.

L'ancien militaire avait déjà remarqué que Voldemort faisait cet effet là sur ces troupes : la peur plus que tout autre sentiment. D'ailleurs, il le considérait comme un mauvais leader car la peur seule ne permettrait jamais de se faire obéir complètement.

« Quel est le soucis avec le maître ? » demanda finalement Severus qui tenait à soutirer le maximum d'informations. « Comment puis-je l'aider ? »

« Je vais te mener à lui et tu constateras par toi même. » lui répondit Georges. « Jusqu'alors, aucun des sorts lancés n'a eu d'effets. C'est pourquoi nous avons pensé aux potions et il n'y a pas de meilleur spécialiste au monde que Severus Snape, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien entendu. » répliqua l'homme. Il fallait paraître sûr de soi, au maximum. « Et de quel mal est atteint le maître ? »

« C'est là que réside la difficulté, nous l'ignorons. Mais nous comptons sur vous pour résoudre cet énigme. »

« Puis-je le voir ? » demanda le maître des potions.

« Avant toute autre chose, vous ne serez jamais seul avec lui. » commença Georges. « Enfin, pas avant que nous puissions vous faire totalement confiance. Je vous attribuerai un garde du corps. Autre chose de plus important, vous êtes sans doute le seul espoir de Voldemort, son dernier. »

En l'entendant prononcer le nom du sorcier le plus redouté du monde, Severus frémit et ne put s'empêcher de porter la main à son bras, là où se trouvait la marque des ténèbres.

Il releva la tête pour finir par croiser le regard de Walmes.

« Si j'ai compris, je n'ai pas le droit à l'échec, c'est cela ? » questionna Severus qui commençait à comprendre. « Tant que je dispose de moyens, je peux faire toutes les potions possibles. »

« Vous aurez des ingrédients et des livres à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, pas de soucis à vous faire de ce coté là. » le rassura Georges en se levant. « Maintenant suivez-moi. »

Snape se leva.

Ainsi, son sort en était jeté. Les Mangemorts l'avaient épargné parce qu'il avait une utilité, comme il l'avait pressenti. Il s'était longuement interrogé sur ce qui pouvait leur apporter mais rien n'avait pu lui faire pressentir cette possibilité.

Il se souvenait d'avoir vu Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom à l'arène. Mais il semblait être figé comme une statue. Il ne savait rien et l'épreuve qu'on lui imposerait. Cependant, il ne faudrait pas échouer, car sa mort en serait la conséquence.

« J'ai combien de temps pour réussir ? » finit par demander Severus en suivant Georges dans les couloirs.

Le militaire se tourna vers lui et le regarda directement dans les yeux.

« Je vous laisse deux semaines pour établir une sorte de diagnostic. Et trois mois, au maximum pour le tirer de là. Compris ? »

« Je n'ai pas le droit à l'échec, je suppose ? »

Georges approuva d'un signe de tête.

Ils arrivèrent au détour d'un couloir devant deux gardes qui les laissèrent entrer après avoir salué Georges de façon très militaire.

Dans la pièce, il avait une grande bibliothèque ce qui émerveilla et fascina immédiatement Severus qui se mit à sourire devant ce savoir accumulé ici, sans doute à l'attention de ses recherches. Georges l'emmena dans une autre pièce à côté où se trouvait des rangées d'ingrédients divers ainsi que divers chaudrons.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce, avec tout le confort : des tapis soyeux, un grand lit qui semblait à l'évidence confortable, des tables et des sièges.

Au milieu, droit comme i, figé et ne bougeant que ses yeux rouges, se trouvait le sorcier le plus recherché et le plus redouté du moment : lord Voldemort.

A suivre


	32. Chapter 32

Malheureusement, chers lecteurs, j'ai une tr s mauvaise nouvelle

mon disque dur a scratch avec toutes mes fics et mes chapitres en cours.

je n'ai point de sauvegarde et ma betalectrice ayant chang d'e-mail ne les a pas non plus

la seule solution est de faire extraire les donn es de mon disque dur. Le probl me est que l'op ration est tr s ch re (500 euro)  
sans pour autant de garantie de r sultats.

je ne pense pas avoir le courage de recommancer les 20 chapitres( j'avais presque fini pour tout vous dire)

j'en suis d sol e 


End file.
